Con Sabor a Despedida
by jg.dreamer
Summary: Ranma y Akane por fin acceden a casarse, pero uno de ellos lo hará por venganza. ¿Será el amor más fuerte que la venganza o al final la venganza terminará destruyéndolos a ambos? Una historia que sin duda te dejará un buen sabor de boca.
1. Chapter 1

" _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia"…_

 **Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: "El baile de Graduación"**

La brisa cálida mecía suavemente sus cabellos azulados, mientras el silencio amagaba los pasillos de la casa. Todo el mundo dormía, mientras la chica miraba pensativa sin ninguna dirección, había voces ruidosas en su mente, que entre más indagaba en su interior, más se confundía. Lo único que tenía realmente claro y atesoraba entre miles de pensamientos, era esa pequeña gran llama de convicción, sabía que a partir de entonces nada, absolutamente nada volvería a ser igual, pero sabía que era la decisión que debía tomar…

TRES AÑOS ATRÁS

Pasaron varias semanas y la graduación del Instituto Furinkan, finalmente llegó. La ceremonia de despedida de los alumnos era el punto de partida de la ansiada graduación, alumnos y padres de familia, estaban reunidos en la explanada principal del Instituto. El director daba su discurso con su muy peculiar sonrisa de extremo a extremo, mientras los alumnos lo miraban aturdido, pues el discurso se había extendido más de lo necesario y empezaban a aburrirse, portaban el uniforme oficial y por primera vez el chico de la trenza azabache, lo portaba también.

Cruzaba sus brazos y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse pesadamente, los bostezos no se hicieron esperar.

–Ranma… Ranma, no puede ser que te estés durmiendo, es la ceremonia de graduación –le regañó su prometida.

-Mmm… por favor Akane ese viejo loco lleva hablando más de una hora y no ha podido callarse –interrumpieron su charla cuando se percataron que el director había comenzado a nombrar a los alumnos graduados.

–Ranma Saotome –nombró el director.

El chico de la trenza se levantó de su asiento, mientras su grupo de amigos aplaudía. Pasaron varios alumnos más a recoger sus certificados de graduación…

–Muy bien, gracias a los alumnos por su notable esfuerzo por graduarse de esta prestigiada preparatoria, a continuación, nombraré al mejor alumno de aprovechamiento académico. Por favor le pido que suba la señorita Akane Tendo. La felicitó y le entregó un reconocimiento, por sus altas calificaciones, las lágrimas de su padre no se hicieron esperar, mientras las secaba con su característico pañuelo.

–Esa es mi hija, nada me da más orgullo –sollozaba de felicidad.

Después de ello los alumnos fueron a sus casas a cambiarse, pues la fiesta de graduación comenzaría en unas pocas horas.

Ranma se vestía en su habitación, observándose al espejo, mientras arreglaba su corbata, al parecer no sabía cómo anudarla. Su madre acudió en su ayuda, mientras le decía lo varonil que se veía con ese traje elegante de color azul marino, que había rentado. Mientras tanto, Akane subía el cierre de su vestido, era la primera vez que vestía así, se sentía muy extraña, no era su estilo, pero ya no era una chiquilla, ahora estaba tocando los diecinueve años.

Su vestido era liso de color coralino rosado, estraple, con un ligero escote en su espalda y le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para remarcar sus delineadas curvas, que por lo general permanecían escondidas detrás de sus vestimentas de niña. Nabiki le ayudó a maquillarse acentuando sus hermosos ojos, dándole más luz a estos y alargando aún más sus finas pestañas y coloreó sus labios rosados con el mismo tono del vestido, traía por primera vez unas zapatillas de tacón alto. Peinó su cabello con una diadema sujetada por un lirio rosado. Suspiraba, a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía era completamente insegura y sabía que las prometidas de Ranma asistirían a la fiesta de graduación y sin duda eran tan bellas que la destrozarían como siempre.

– ¡Oh Akane te ves tan hermosa! –Kasumi la miraba por el espejo juntando sus manos –Eres tan parecida a mamá.

–Kasumi… -se sonrojó – ¿En verdad lo crees? La mayor sólo asintió.

–Bueno Akane, antes de que te pongas sentimental, es mejor que te des prisa, seguramente Ranma ya está abajo esperándote. Las tres hermanas bajaron, las dos mayores lucían muy lindas y elegantes, pero la sorpresa fue Akane. Ranma se giró a verla y por segunda vez observó a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, totalmente asombrado no podía detener su mirada, jamás la había visto vestida así, ya no lucía como una niña, en ese vestido dejaba ver que ya era toda una mujer y que poseía una figura hermosa.

–¡Akane estas preciosa! ¿No es cierto hijo? –añadió Nodoka, Ranma sólo se sonrojó y atinó a decir:

–Ehh… bueno vámonos ya –se giró para avanzar a la salida.

Los Tendo y los Saotome arribaron a la fiesta y se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía. Ranma y Akane no habían cruzado una sola palabra, por lo que la chica de cabellos azulados se sentía desilusionada seguramente se veía fatal y por supuesto Ranma no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

El director dio unas palabras y pidió que la fiesta empezara con el baile de apertura, en el que cada alumno llevaba una pareja. Por supuesto ya estaban asignados desde días atrás pues se habían apuntado en una lista.

FLASH BACK

–Akane el director nos pidió que hiciéramos una lista con el nombre de los alumnos y la pareja que llevarán al baile de graduación. ¿Con quién irás? –la chica Yuka sacó su lista para apuntar a Akane.

Akane la miró pensativa.

–Ehmm… mmm pues yo no sé… ¿Es necesario llevar una pareja? -preguntó abochornada.

–Por supuesto Akane, todos llevarán pareja –añadió Yuka preocupada. –Sería muy vergonzoso que te pararas sola a bailar.

–Pero es que yo no tengo a quien… –de pronto llegó Ranma con su maletín escolar en la cabeza. Las amigas de Akane lo observaron con complicidad.

-Oye Ranma ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación? –preguntó una de ellas.

–Mmm ¿pareja para el baile de graduación? –las chicas asintieron –Mmm no acaso es necesario –preguntó inocente.

–Por supuesto, todos llevaran pareja se vería muy mal que tu fueras el único que no llevara pareja

–A mí no me interesan esas tonterías, además he pensado en no asistir. –Decía despreocupado.

–Eso será imposible Ranma, sino vas, no podrás graduarte, el director ya lo dijo hace días.

–Yo no recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir eso.

–Claro que si, solo que tu jamás pones atención- dijeron las dos amigas de Akane muy serias para sonar convincentes.

–Hmph, siendo así no tengo más remedio que ir… pero no se a quién llevar – las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron

–No te preocupes, Akane será tu pareja ella tampoco tiene con quien ir, además es de lo más natural que ustedes vayan juntos, después de todo son prometidos.

Akane y Ranma se miraron mutuamente y se sonrojaron.

–Nimodo si no hay otra alternativa –dijo simulando enfado la peliazul.

–Si tendré que sacrificarme a asistir con la chica menos femenina de todo el Japón y bailar con la más fea.

–¿Que dijiste idiota? –le propinó un buen golpe con su mazo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Queridos padres de familia, gracias por asistir, a continuación el baile de los alumnos –añadió el director.

Empezaron a nombrar las parejas, hasta que llegó el turno de Ranma y Akane de salir a la pista.

Ambos chicos estaban muy nerviosos, jamás habían bailado juntos, se quedaron mirándose de frente inmovilizados, los asistentes sólo los miraban intrigados…

–Oh no, ese par de bobos sólo harán el ridículo, seguro ni siquiera ensayaron –se golpeaba la frente Nabiki, con gesto de vergüenza.

–¡Vamos hijo, demuestra que eres todo un hombre! –le incitaba su madre avergonzándolo aún más, ambos chicos estaban apenadísimos.

Las prometidas incómodas de Ranma sólo reían maliciosamente. Ukyo había decidido llevar a Konatsu de su pareja no le quedó de otra, ya que cuando quiso elegir le informaron que Ranma iría con Akane; por primera vez Konatsu vestía como hombre llevando un traje elegante de color café, a decir verdad ni la misma cocinera de Okonomiyakis lo reconocía. Shampoo y Kodashi se habían invitado solas y Mousse simplemente siguió a su amada amazona como acostumbraba.

Ranma parecía petrificado mirando a su prometida, no había ningún movimiento ningún gesto nada, solo permanecía en la misma posición.

Akane lo miraba e intuía que él no se sentía para nada cómodo, su corazón se desilusionaba aún más…

–Ranma… si no quieres bailar conmigo no importa yo puedo sentarme o… -decía bajando la mirada.

Ranma por fin despertó de su letargo y la miró.

–No Akane… ya estamos aquí no podemos sentarnos, además todos están mirándonos –le dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza.

–Ah ya veo eso es todo lo que te interesa… -le iba a dar una bofetada, pero en un movimiento veloz y certero él la tomó de la cintura y con nerviosismo la atrajo hacia él impidiendo que la chica continuará con su cometido. La respiración de Akane se aceleró, estaba hiperventilando y al mismo tiempo los corazones de ambos se aceleraron.

–Lo siento Akane… yo no sé bailar, soy bastante torpe para estas cosas –le decía con la cabeza gacha.

Akane completamente sonrojada, se sentía tan, pero tan feliz…

–Eh… mmm es que yo tampoco sé bailar –se sonrojó aún más.

–Hmph, me lo imaginaba, como una chica tan torpe como tu iba a saber bailar, a decir verdad, no sabes hacer nada femenino –recriminó con naturalidad.

Akane ahora estaba roja de furia y le dio un fuerte pisotón con su tacón de plataforma, acto seguido Ranma se quejó hasta que se dio cuenta que seguían siendo el centro de atención, Akane estaba más que apenada, pero sobre todo se sentía tan estúpida, Ranma era Ranma y jamás iba a cambiar, jamás la trataría amablemente, ni siquiera le dijo algún comentario lindo y se esforzó tanto en su arreglo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, exhaló fuertemente y se giró para retirarse, pero su acompañante la detuvo.

–Espera Akane, es el baile de graduación no puedes irte… por que no intentamos sólo por esta noche dejar de pelear –le esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que sólo él sabía dar y que se hacían irresistibles para ella.

Akane se giró totalmente para quedar nuevamente frente a él y le dijo:

–Está bien, sólo por esta noche.

En ese momento la primera canción empezó a sonar para el baile. Era una bastante romántica y evidentemente su ritmo debía ser muy suave y cercano.

A ambos se les subieron los colores y tímidamente se acercaron, él la tomó de la cintura y ella de los hombros, Akane evitaba mirarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada y Ranma temblaba, sus manos parecían dos maracas…

 _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia,_ _  
_ _Porque tú y yo la escribimos._ _  
_ _Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa…_

Sin darse cuenta fueron acercándose, la letra de la canción era hermosa sin duda, por un momento sintieron que no había nadie más en esa pista, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, miles de sensaciones hermosas se agolpaban entre ellos, la inmadurez y el orgullo en ese preciso momento habían cedido y se dejaron llevar, simplemente no había nadie allí, sólo ellos dos. Akane juntó su rostro en el pecho de Ranma y Ranma movió sus brazos de la cintura de la chica para cerrarlos en un abrazo, ambos cerraban sus ojos y simplemente fluían a pesar de no saber bailar parecía que fueran expertos.

Poco a poco abrieron sus ojos y como por inercia o magia se sincronizaron para mirarse el uno al otro, sus miradas estaban conectadas, tan intensas.

Los padres de ambos, Kasumi y Nabiki cruzaban los dedos para que por fin sucediera lo que debió suceder hace años. Al principio los observaban anonadados, no podían creer que hubieran tenido ese acercamiento y más enfrente de todos, a pesar de que había muchas parejas bailando la de ellos brillaba de entre todas.

Los chicos seguían mirándose y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. De pronto la melodía terminó y con ello esa efímera ensoñación. Ranma y Akane se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y que se habían dejado llevar, oyeron los aplausos de la gente y automáticamente se alejaron como cuando dos fuerzas se repelen, estaban ruborizados.

–¡Ese es mi hijo! –gritaba su padre.

–¡Bien hecho Akane! –la felicitaba el sr. Tendo.

Cada uno por su lado, se acercaron a la mesa de su familia y se sentaron sin decir una sola palabra.

–¿Cómo, ya no piensan bailar? -preguntó Nabiki con inocencia.

Ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡No! –se miraron y luego voltearon a rumbos distintos.

–Hola Ranma, Airen –expresó Shampoo quien lucía un vestido chino dorado largo con una abertura hasta el muslo y muy maquillada.

–Hola Ran-chan –se acercó Ukyo con un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla y con un escote de corazón sin tirantes también lucía muy bella, Kodashi tuvo que salir de la fiesta con su hermano porque se equivocó de copa y se bebió la que le iba a ofrecer a Ranma.

–Hola chicas –expresó Ranma desinteresado.

Akane las miraba de arriba abajo y se sentía muy celosa se veían tan lindas y tan sexys, nada de lo que ella era, eso pensaba la peliazul.

-Ranma porque no bailamos –invitaron al unísono las dos chicas al chico de la trenza.

–De ninguna manera yo lo vi primero.

La pelea comenzó, una golpeaba a la otra y se tiraban las bebidas a la cara. Los demás simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cena.

Ranma y Akane no volvieron a bailar, era muy peligroso quedarían al descubierto. El baile de graduación así transcurrió y finalmente concluyó.

Shampoo y Ukyo se acercaron a despedir a Ranma, un poco apenadas pues sus atuendos estaban destruidos y sus cabellos llenos de restos de comida y bebidas.

–Ahora ¿Qué harás Airen? Tendremos que casarnos y marcharnos a mi aldea –decía emocionada la china.

–No, mi Ran-chan se vendrá conmigo y juntos atenderemos mi restaurante.

Akane hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

–No chicas, ni hagan planes, iré a la universidad y trabajaré –finalmente expresó el chico con determinación.

–Pero… -se miraron ambas pensativas –Y tu Akane ¿Qué harás?

–Yo también iré a la Universidad –respondió seca.

–Qué bueno que no piensan en formalizar, ya nos estábamos asustando.

En ese momento el chico abrió su gran bocota, sólo para decir como de costumbre comentarios desafortunados.

–Hmph, quien pensaría en formalizar con una chica tan fea y tan marimacho como Akane…

–Pues yo tampoco quiero casarme con un estúpido y pervertido como tú –lo miraba con furia.

El chico de la trenza azabache continuó con el asalto.

–No sabes cocinar, hasta el agua se te quema, no eres nada femenina, eres tan violenta como un gorila, tan torpe que todo lo haces mal, pechos planos y pareces tabla para planchar, quien va a querer casarse con alguien como tú –decía airado.

–Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, está bien, desde hoy rompo el compromiso –dicho eso se levantó de la mesa y se echó a correr dejando atrás a su familia, llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación llorando sobre su almohada…

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que sea de su agrado y si gustan dejen sus comentarios, bienvenidos sugerencias, peticiones, reclamos etc. La canción que bailaron Ranma y Akane se llama** _ **"Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro**_ **" de Carlos Rivera, escúchenla en versión acústica es hermosa, bueno al menos a mí me gusta mucho. Esta historia será bastante larga y empieza a relatar de atrás para adelante, es decir en los primeros capítulos veremos todo lo que sucedió hasta llegar al presente. Esta historia tendrá muchos giros, espero que les guste. Saludos.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflexiones

" _Porque tú y yo la escribimos"_

 **CAPÍTULO 2: "Reflexiones"**

Akane lloraba en su habitación sin tregua. Kasumi intentaba convencerla para que le abriera, pero la chica no quería ver a nadie, Kasumi entendió que por esa noche era mejor dejarla descansar.

Ranma se sentía terrible, otra vez había echado todo a perder, no entendía como lograba herirla siempre, desde luego no lo había hecho a propósito, sus padres se despidieron, al menos Nodoka sabía que lo mejor era marcharse a su casa, hace dos días que había sido reparada, pensaban mudarse la próxima semana, pero decidió adelantar la mudanza porque la vergüenza no la dejaba en paz. Soun no tuvo más que aceptar, recogieron sus exiguas pertenencias y se retiraron. Ranma subió una vez más por la ventana de la habitación de su ex prometida, sin abrirla y observó a la chica de espaldas sujetando fuertemente su almohada, acostada boca abajo, aun vestida con ese hermoso vestido, pero descalza, colocó su mano en la ventana queriendo despedirse, pero no pudo hacer más que eso.

-" _En verdad hoy te veías muy hermosa… lo siento Akane"_ –y se fue a su casa

* * *

…

…

Pasaron unos días, Akane y Ranma no habían vuelto a encontrarse ni a hablar, era tan extraño, sus padres y él se habían mudado desde esa noche y habían perdido cualquier tipo de contacto.

Akane se la pasaba entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana y por las noches caía rendida a llorar en los brazos de su fría almohada.

Soun había conversado días atrás con ella, pero la chica era tan obstinada y determinada que no le quedó más que aceptar su decisión, aun así su padre tenía fe en que ellos encontrarían un momento para el perdón y estarían juntos de nuevo, pero espacio, era quizá lo que ahora más necesitaban.

Esos días fueron de intensa reflexión para Ranma, sabía que el rompimiento era absolutamente culpa suya, la había herido. A pesar de esa distancia no podía dejar de pensar en ese acercamiento que tuvieron en el baile de graduación.

Sentir los latidos de su corazón al compás de los suyos y luego ese abrazo, esa cercanía, respirando su aliento y ese casi beso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser como era? ¿Por qué no podía ser más atento con ella? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que sentía por ella, levantaba ese muro de orgullo ocultando la verdad? La verdad que sólo su corazón sabía.

Recordaba su sonrisa y cada una de las veces que caminaban juntos rumbo a la escuela. Sentía un vacío profundo que dominaba todo su ser, su semblante era apagado, echaba de menos a esa marimacho, más de lo que podía admitir, era tan extraño, después de tres años no verla, no escucharla, no hacerla enojar y que le diera su merecido lanzándolo por los cielos, o ver esa mirada tierna de niña que sólo ella tenía… esos ojos grandes y luminosos de color avellana, esa compañía que era la única sincera que pudiera recordar.

–Akane –suspiró y tomó la fotografía que aún conservaba desde aquella vez que fue a Jusenkyo aventurado en compañía de sus amigos para librarse de su maldición.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y una dulce y cálida voz lo llamaba.

–Hijo… sé por lo que estás pasando, la extrañas mucho, déjame darte un consejo –se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama. El chico bajó la mirada. –Cuando una chica está molesta con su novio, se siente profundamente herida y lo único que desea es mantenerse alejada de él, pero en algún momento desea que las cosas mejoren y que su chico la busque y la reconquiste.

–Mamá yo no… –expresó tímidamente.

–Debes disculparte con ella y borrar ese mal momento que le hiciste pasar, debes recuperar su confianza.

–Pero mamá… -resopló.

–Anda hijo, ve a verla y de una vez haz las paces con ella. –lo miró transmitiéndole toda la confianza y el valor que el chico necesitaba.

Su madre tenía razón, debía dar su brazo a torcer, por una vez, esa marimacho no le hablaría jamás si él no se disculpaba.

Ranma le sonrió y se fue, corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa de los Tendo, tocó y fue recibido por la dulce Kasumi.

–Ranma, que milagro tenerte por aquí, me alegro que hayas venido a visitarnos –le dio el pase mientras le sonreía.

–Eh… si han pasado muchos días –le sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

–Siéntate, ahora mismo te sirvo él te –añadió amable.

–Muchas gracias Kasumi… pero yo eh… yo –tartamudeaba.

–Oh ya veo, Akane está entrenando en el Dojo.

Ranma le agradeció con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta el Dojo, entró y observó a la chica de cabellos azules lanzando patadas al aire, esta se detuvo intempestivamente y se secó el sudor con una toalla, se giró para salir, pero se topó de frente con el chico de cabellos azules quien la miraba con vergüenza.

–Ran…ma ¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Hola Akane yo… yo vine porque… -empezó a divagar juntando sus dedos.

–Bueno fue bueno verte, con permiso –comenzó a intentar huir, pero el chico la detuvo del brazo.

–Espera… vine a hablar contigo –le retuvo con determinación.

Sin darle la cara –No tengo nada que hablar contigo, todo quedo muy claro entre nosotros.

Ranma en un movimiento muy rápido se posicionó frente a ella y le tomó de los hombros.

–Akane… no era mi intención decir esas cosas, disculp… –fue interrumpido por la chica.

–Ranma no es la primera vez que me lo dices, no me importa más, vete no quiero hablar más de eso –le desvió la mirada.

–Akane… yo sé que siempre arruinó todo, pero la verdad es que yo… yo –por un momento Akane decidió ponerle atención, pero el chico de la trenza sólo enredaba las palabras.

–Ranma, estoy muy molesta contigo, demasiado molesta, pero no se puede esperar más de ti

–Akane… no yo no he terminado de hablar, deja que te explique –intentó convencerle.

–No hace falta que trates de disculparte, esas palabras salieron de tu corazón por inercia, porque aunque me moleste son verdad, no soy femenina, no sé cocinar, no sé nadar, no soy tan bonita como Shampoo o Ukyo, ni tengo el cuerpo tan desarrollado como ellas, soy marimacho, a decir verdad para lo único que soy buena realmente es para las artes marciales… y aun así no soy tan fuerte como alguna de tus prometidas –de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

–No, no Akane yo… -la chica salía del Dojo con su rostro húmedo de llanto, el chico corría detrás de ella, la siguió varias cuadras hasta que finalmente la alcanzó y le tocó el hombro. La chica que aun lloraba se detuvo finalmente permaneciendo estática sin atreverse a girarse para mirarlo a la cara.

–Ninguna de esas palabras son ciertas, jamás las he dicho de corazón, Akane tu eres… tu eres –" _Demonios porque me cuesta tanto decir lo que siento"_ –respiró profundo para poder aventurarse a sincerarse por primera vez. –Akane yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero… pero lo único que quiero decirte es que… yo no quise lastimarte de verdad, tú en verdad… eres una chica muy… especial –Akane se sonrojó de inmediato y empezó a sentir su corazón acelerarse, sus pupilas se dilataron.

– ¿Lo dices en enserio Ranma? –se giró finalmente.

–S-sí –dijo nervioso.

–Ran…ma –ambos miraron al suelo muy ruborizados.

De pronto escucharon un desfile de las conocidas chicas locas con su usual inoportunismo clásico, haciendo su entrada triunfal, la chica lo miró de soslayo…

–Akane te veo mañana a la misma hora –con la mano se despidió y comenzó a saltar por los tejados del vecindario para evitar encontrarse con las locas.

La chica continuó su camino a la casa, sus piernas parecían flotar, todo su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero. Llegó a su casa y ni siquiera escucho la voz de Kasumi que la invitaba a cenar. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, sin apartarse de ella.

–Ranma me dijo que era especial –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Ranma tú también eres muy especial, tu eres muy especial para mí… ojalá pudieras fijarte en mi algún día –tomó un baño y se acostó a dormir.

Ranma había planeado visitarla al día siguiente, presentía que Akane ya lo había perdonado y deseaba que todo fuera como antes, aunque no lo admitía deseaba seguir siendo el prometido de Akane y poder verla todos los días.

* * *

…

Amanecía en Nerima, el despertar de la chica se aceleró por la entrada de los rayos del sol por su ventana y golpearon sutilmente el rostro de la peliazul, bostezó y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, después de unos leves estiramientos.

Entonces recordó lo que hace varios días ocurrió en el baile de graduación, inconscientemente bajó la guardia al conversar con Ranma el día anterior… –Suspiró sonrojada

–Estaba tan molesta que no quería recordar ese momento tan hermoso –nos abrazamos, no nos importó la presencia de los demás, ni si quiera la de nuestra familia de locos, estábamos sólo él y yo… –suspiró nuevamente – ¿Será posible que Ranma quisiera besarme esa noche? –se preguntaba para sí.

…

Curiosamente Ranma estaba pensando en lo mismo al despertar en su habitación de la casa de su madre.

–Akane, se veía tan bonita… no en realidad ella estaba hermosa –se palmeó las mejillas y negó con la cabeza –Demonios, que rayos me está pasando me estoy convirtiendo en un ridículo romántico empedernido.

* * *

…

Reunidas en el NekoHanten, tres chicas sostenían una conversación apasionada bebiendo un delicioso té.

–Mi Ranma estuvo muy cerca de esa niña tonta de Akane Tendo, tenemos que desaparecerla –expresaba muy incómoda la rosa negra.

–Estoy de acuerdo chica violenta y fea no quedarse con mi Airen, Shampoo no permitirlo –anunció la hermosa amazona.

– ¿Qué haremos chicas? A decir verdad, ellos se veían bastante felices, como una pareja enamorada, quizá debemos aceptar que Akane nos ganó la partida –decía Ukyo desesperanzada, mientras se inclinaba y ponía sus codos en la mesa.

–Jo jo jo… está bien cocinera, si deseas salir de la competencia, para mí mejor, yo seré quién se quedé con el corazón de Ranma-sama.

–De ninguna manera Kodashi, es sólo que no sé qué más hacer para que Ranma dejé de pensar en Akane.

–Tener que hacer que ellos se alejen, yo nunca renunciar a mi Airen, antes eliminar a chica fea. Aunque… ella enojarse y terminar con Ranma ¿No lo recuerdan? –una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en la amazona.

–Es verdad, lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlos alejados y evitar que avancen, j ojo jojo –las risas dementes de Kodashi no se hicieron esperar.

…

…

Al día siguiente Akane amaneció con un semblante completamente distinto a los días anteriores se le veía muy contenta, como hace mucho tiempo no.

–Hola buenos días –saludaba a su familia.

–Buenas días hermanita, me alegra verte tan feliz –le obsequiaba una dulce sonrisa su hermana mayor.

–Claro que está feliz, ayer hizo las paces con su amado Ranma –reía de lado la mediana de la Tendo.

– ¿De qué hablas Nabiki? –le reprendió sonrojada.

– ¿Es verdad Akane?... no sabes lo que me complace que hayas arreglado tus diferencias con tu prometido, hija es necesario que ya no esperen más, deben casarse lo antes posible –interrumpió salido de la nada el patriarca de los Tendo.

–No papá, no exageres, es verdad que Ranma y yo hablamos ayer, pero sólo somos amigos, amigos como siempre y por favor te voy a pedir que olvides el tema del compromiso ambos iremos a la Universidad y… –no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por su padre.

–Hija, por eso mismo, en la Universidad las personas comienzan a madurar y cambiar. No estarán en la misma facultad… –la tomó de los hombros.

–Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres papá, pero no hay de qué preocuparse para que apresurar algo que quizá jamás ocurra.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar comentarios, mil gracias a , ElvisF231, Alisson, litapaz, Bonita, Navikivu, así como todos los lectores silenciosos, gracias a los que le pusieron favorite y follow a esta historia; les mando muchos saludos a todos. Este capítulo estuvo cortito, el siguiente es bastante largo. Les quiero comentar que ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto para que estén al pendiente, la relación de Ranma y Akane va a empezar a tener avances, pero hasta allí les diré.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3: El Primer Beso

" _Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa"_

 **CAPÍTULO 3: "El primer Beso"**

Al día siguiente Akane amaneció con un semblante completamente distinto a los días anteriores se le veía muy contenta, como hace mucho tiempo no.

–Hola buenos días –saludaba a su familia.

–Buenas días hermanita, me alegra verte tan feliz – Kasumi le obsequiaba una de sus características sonrisas amables

–Claro que está feliz, ayer hizo las paces con su amado Ranma –reía de lado la mediana de la Tendo.

– ¿De qué hablas Nabiki? –le reprendió sonrojada.

–Es verdad Akane?... no sabes lo que me complace que hayas arreglado tus diferencias con tu prometido, hija es necesario que ya no esperen más deben casarse lo antes posible.

–No papá, no exageres, es verdad que Ranma y yo hablamos ayer, pero sólo somos amigos, amigos como siempre y por favor te voy a pedir que olvides el tema del compromiso ambos iremos a la Universidad y… -no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por su padre.

–Hija, por eso mismo, en la Universidad las personas comienzan a madurar y cambiar. No estarán en la misma facultad… –la tomó de los hombros.

–Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres papá, pero no hay de qué preocuparse para que apresurar algo que quizá jamás ocurra.

…

Dijo lo último con un agudo dolor en el pecho, su padre tenía razón, en la Universidad conocerían muchas personas y sabía que Ranma tenía una peculiar cualidad para atraer a las chicas, sabía que en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas no sería la excepción, no estarían en la misma Facultad, eso la separaba a ella y la dejaba en una mala posición en el juego, pero sin duda era algo que no podía evitar y si finalmente no la eligiera a ella, aunque le partiera el corazón, ella lo aceptaría con dignidad.

–Pero hija… –unos lagrimones se asomaban en el rostro del señor Tendo.

–Por favor papá… –salió del comedor y se fue a correr.

* * *

…

Ranma entrenaba en el patio trasero de la casa de su madre, su cabeza era un cúmulo de problemas sin resolver, por una parte estaba feliz porque había conseguido entrar a la Universidad de Tokio a la que había aplicado, no estaba tan lejos del barrio Nerima, así que no sería impedimento para abandonar a su madre.

Se había inscrito a la Facultad de Educación Física con especialidad en Artes marciales mixtas, mientras que Akane había elegido Educación Especial y Rehabilitación.

Días anteriores había vivido una de las peores incertidumbres de su vida, estar alejado de Akane le hizo darse cuenta que no podía permanecer separado de ella, a pesar de su orgullo y de su extrema inmadurez.

* * *

…

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Ranma acudía a su encuentro con Akane en el mismo sitio a la hora acordada. Corría por el vecindario.

La chica empezaba a arreglarse, siguiendo los consejos de Nabiki…

–Akane, ya no eres una niña en unos días cumplirás 19 años, vas a entrar a la Universidad, no puedes seguir vistiéndote así, ya iremos de compras, por lo pronto te prestaré este vestido –era un lindo vestido verde con un lazo corte de princesa que acentuaba su cintura, de tirantes y escote recto, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenía algo de vuelo. Akane la miró agradecida y se apresuró a cambiarse. Se veía muy hermosa sin duda, se colocó una diadema del mismo color del vestido y unas zapatillas de tacón de color blanco.

– ¿Cómo me veo Nabiki?

–Mmm –sujetando su barbilla –Te ves muy bien, solo te falta un poco de maquillaje –le pintó los labios con un ligero brillo rosado y delineó tenuemente sus párpados –Lista Akane, Ranma caerá a tus pies estoy segura, sólo espero que está vez lleguen más lejos, son demasiado lentos.

– Nabiki… no digas tonterías entre Ranma y yo no sucederá nada… él y yo no… –hablaba para sí intentando convencerse.

-Sí claro Akane, deja de fingir todos sabemos que estas perdidamente enamorada de Ranma… ya no lo niegues hermanita –le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación de su hermana.

Akane completamente ruborizada se decía a si misma –Tanto se me nota.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al Dojo, abrió la puerta y allí estaba Ranma esperándola de espaldas, el chico al sentir su presencia se giró y se sonrojó cual tomate maduro.

–A…Akane… eh hola –le sonrió nervioso.

–Hola Ranma –le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Yo… estaba pensando que sería mejor ir a otro lugar.

– ¿Otro lugar? –la chica lo miró sorprendida.

–Si… ¿no te gustaría ir al parque?

–Oh sí por supuesto, vamos –Ambos chicos salieron del Dojo completamente ruborizados.

Llegaron finalmente al parque y por fin se decidieron a abandonar el silencio sepulcral.

–Fui admitido en la Universidad de Tokio –fue el primero en hablar.

–Que gusto Ranma, esa es una gran noticia –le miraba con ternura.

–Sí… la verdad creí que podía quedar fuera.

–No tendrías porque, eres un excelente artista marcial y eres bueno en cualquier deporte.

–Sí, gracias a eso me dieron la beca deportiva completa para entrar a esa Universidad.

–Me alegro tanto por ti Ranma… Yo también fui admitida en la Facultad de Educación Especial, el consejo también me otorgó una beca académica del cien por ciento por mis buenas calificaciones.

–Era de esperarse siempre has sido muy inteligente, no estaremos en la misma facultad pero… -se calló al instante que se percató que podía hablar de más.

– ¿Pero?

–Eh no nada… por cierto Ukyo irá a la facultad de Gastronomía.

–Ah…que bien pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno ella me lo dijo.

– ¿Hace cuánto? porque la última vez que la vi aún no había arreglado nada de la universidad.

–La vi hace días, fue a visitarme a la casa de mi madre y allí me lo contó

– ¡Ósea que Ukyo y tú se siguen viendo y me imagino que también has visto a Shampoo y la loca de Kodashi! –una vena se le hinchó en la frente.

–Bueno sí, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –expresó inocente.

–Uyyy… Mira, es mejor que me vaya – se levantó de la banca dispuesta a retirarse.

–Espera Akane ¿Qué te pasa?

–No me pasa nada –" _Que tonta soy, ni siquiera me dijo nada de mi atuendo, era de esperarse, Ranma sólo es un idiota"_ –sus ojos se humedecieron.

–No tienes por qué estar celosa –le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

–Yo no estoy celosa, engreído.

–Sí lo estas boba

–No, idiota.

–Que sí marimacho.

–Que no pervertido.

–No lo niegues niña fea.

– ¡Nada que ver cretino! –le propinó un derechazo que le provocó que su cabeza quedará enterrada en el césped del parque.

– ¡Auch… Akane que horrible carácter! –decía eso mientras se incorporaba con tremendo chichón.

– ¡Hmph! –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

–Si sigues así jamás conseguirás marido.

–No me interesa ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería casarme? Además iremos a facultades distintas y conoceremos nuevas personas.

–Eh… -la miró desconcertado -¿A qué te refieres con eso Akane? –preguntó intrigado.

–Sí a que cada quien tendrá sus actividades Ranma, además tienes planeado trabajar y…

–Desde luego es necesario que trabaje y ayude a mi madre con los gastos porque mi padre es un parásito bueno para nada. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver que iremos a facultades distintas? –dijo ignorando por completo el punto de Akane.

–Ay Ranma eres un bobo… ya no podremos vernos –lo soltó sin más sin darse cuenta que ya no podía echarse para atrás lo había dicho, bajó la mirada de inmediato y su rostro enrojeció.

Ranma la miró y se sonrojó también, pero aun así no entendía por qué Akane decía eso.

–No entiendo ¿Porque no podríamos vernos? –cuestionó.

–Mejor me voy Ranma –añadió un poco exasperada.

–No es que me importe, pero no entiendo porque ya no nos veríamos, digo… bueno… tu sabes

–Seguramente tendrás muchas nuevas amistades y con todas tus otras actividades pues…

– ¿Tú crees que dejaría de hablarte? – la miró serio.

–Seguramente algún día –nuevamente desvió la mirada.

–Pero y ¿nuestro compromiso?… es decir el compromiso que nuestros padres hicieron

–Recuerda que rompí el compromiso el día del baile de graduación y nuestros padres aceptaron.

– " _Es cierto no lo recordaba" –_ pensó –No es que yo quiera seguir con el compromiso y eso… pero tú sabes cómo son nuestros padres y no creo que se den por vencidos, además el Dojo tiene que reabrir…

–Si tienes razón, pero ¿No crees que deberíamos ser nosotros los que eligiéramos con quien unir nuestras vidas?

–Eh… sí desde luego… aunque a mí la verdad me da igual –se rascó la cabeza.

–Si eso ya lo sé –expresó desilusionada llevaban casi una hora charlando y no llegaban a ningún lado.

–Akane mañana… -tomó aire profundo y recabó todo el valor que necesitaba -¿Podríamos vernos a la misma hora?

Akane lo miró perpleja y le respondió tímidamente. –De acuerdo ¿Está bien si nos vemos aquí?

–Sí claro, me gustaría ir a tomar un helado.

–Está bien –le sonrió –Bueno ya es un poco tarde… nos vemos mañana, adiós. –se despidió con la mano y se giró para irse.

–Hoy te veías muy bonita –lo dijo del corazón, se le salió sin pensar y Akane por supuesto lo había escuchado.

–Ranma –se giró para verlo, pero el chico ya no estaba.

…

El chico de la trenza iba saltando a toda velocidad por los tejados del barrio…

–No puede ser… no puede ser… no… no que dije, me escucho estoy seguro.

…

La chica llegó a su casa, cenó muy ligero haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su familia, estaba flotando en las nubes. Una vez más iba a la cama con una gran sonrisa, pero ahora las mariposas revoloteaban al mil como en aquella ocasión que le escuchó decir que la amaba o al menos eso creyó oír, pero lo de hoy había sido real, le había dicho que se veía muy bonita, se fijó en ella, su corazón era un conjunto de fuegos artificiales estallando a todo pulmón. En esos momentos tan felices para ella, era cuando más añoraba a su madre, solo ella podía ser su confidente para ese tipo de asuntos. Abrió el primer cajón de su buró y sacó una vieja fotografía de ella.

–Mamá… soy tan feliz, hace días, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió que Ranma y su familia se fueran de la casa, aunque claro como siempre él tuvo la culpa, pero después de lo de hoy y lo de hace días, me siento tan bien, es algo confuso en realidad no sé si Ranma sienta lo mismo que yo, pero aquél día estoy segura que íbamos a besarnos y hoy fue tan gentil conmigo… tuvimos una cita… si ha ha fue una cita y mañana volveremos a vernos iremos a tomar un helado… creo que por fin estamos actuando como una pareja -reía ensoñada.

* * *

Los rayos del sol irradiaban en las ventanas de los Saotome, Nodoka servía el desayuno y Genma leía su periódico. Ranma entró al pequeño comedor y tomó asiento. Su madre le sirvió el desayuno y no pasó inadvertido el semblante de felicidad que salpicaba su vástago.

Desayunaron en silencio, algo muy extraño en los Saotome, su padre no había abierto la boca ni para molestar a su hijo. Una vez que terminaron, Genma se retiró a ver a su gran amigo Soun, Nodoka y Ranma quedaron solos en casa.

–Por fin se fue tu padre, pensé que se quedaría en casa como todos los días –expresó con simpleza.

–Ni que lo digas, aun no entiendo que viste en mi papá –decía colocando los codos en la mesa.

–Se bien que tu padre no es el ejemplo de marido, pero seguro fue muy duro para él criarte solo, cuando yo lo conocí quedé prendada de su gran fortaleza, era el mejor artista marcial, no había quien le ganara… -comenzó a reír –Espantó a todos mis pretendientes, muchos de ellos eran jóvenes gallardos y de buenas familias, al final el que obtuvo mi corazón fue tu padre –añadió ruborizada.

–Pero ¿Cómo fue que te enamoró? Mi padre dista mucho de ser atractivo y cortés…

–Exacto, tu padre nunca fue apuesto, ni detallista, ni siquiera caballeroso –Ranma abrió los ojos como platos –Él era tan diferente a los otros chicos, quizá eso fue lo que me atrajo de él, era tan silvestre y tan espontáneo.

– ¡Mamá! debió de ser terrible ser su esposa y vivir con él, no era nada afectuoso contigo ni era gentil; en verdad no entiendo cómo te enamoraste y tuviste un hijo con él ¿Cómo lo aguantas? –farfulló intrigado.

–Ha… ha… son los misterios del amor hijo, el amor no es algo que puedas elegir, ver una persona y enamorarte de ella, el amor no pide permiso, entra a tu corazón y se adueña de cada rincón. Bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de mi… te veo muy feliz ¿Cómo te fue con Akane? –le sirvió más té.

–Eh… mmm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –desviando la mirada.

–Bueno supe que ayer hablaron… me gustaría que me contaras, eres mi hijo y sabes el gran cariño que siento por Akane

–Bueno… conversamos un rato nada más.

– ¿Y la invitaste después a salir?

Ranma se atragantó con el té –Cof Cof

–No seas tímido hijo soy tu madre y puedes confiar plenamente en mí, todo lo que tu hables conmigo, se irá a la tumba conmigo.

Eran temas muy vergonzosos para Ranma, pero después de todo sabía que podía confiar en ella, era su madre y no era igual de indiscreta que su padre.

–Tanto como salir pues... no, pero nos veremos en la tarde

–Ah ya veo –le dio un sorbo a su taza de té –Me da gusto que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, Akane es una chica muy buena y muy linda… ¿No lo crees Ranma? –lo miró con perspicacia

–Eh… mmm… ehhh… ¿Akane? –se hizo el desentendido.

–Sí Akane.

–Pues tiene un genio de los mil demonios y se comporta como una marimacho.

–Ha ha… me recuerdas a tu padre.

– ¿Qué? Al viejo ¿Por qué? –la miró incrédulo y bastante ofendido.

–Así era tu padre, jamás aceptaba sus sentimientos… No me dijiste que porque lo había aguantado y cuestionaste el haberme casado con él.

–Sí, pero yo no soy como él.

–Entonces ¿Por qué te expresas así de Akane?

–Pues porque… -en realidad no tenía la respuesta, era su forma de desviar sus sentimientos reales hacia ella.

–Sé que te hizo falta la figura de una madre que te diera esos consejos, pero no es tarde hijo. Akane merece un amor bonito al igual que tu

–No mamá tú no entiendes, Akane no se comporta como una chica común, se enoja por todo y si algo no le gusta me golpea.

–Hijo te has preguntado ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué reacciona así? A decir verdad, tú no eres muy amable con ella y creo que ya es tiempo de madurar. Te aseguro que si te portas gentil con ella, será gentil contigo. Akane te quiere mucho –le tomó de las manos. –Trátala bien y verás lo felices que pueden ser.

Ranma se sonrojó con todo lo que dijo su madre, tenía razón, casi nunca la trataba bien, siempre la insultaba, se burlaba de ella y era él que empezaba las discusiones, quizá por eso Akane siempre reaccionaba así. Lo que le contó su madre sobre su historia con su padre se asemejaba mucho a su historia con Akane, él sabía perfectamente que la amaba profundamente, pero que le era imposible externárselo.

–Ma…má…

–Sólo inténtalo, a partir de hoy se diferente con ella… has la prueba y estoy segura que te llevarás muchas sorpresas.

Ranma la miró pensativo y no se animó a ofrecer ningún comentario sólo permaneció callado asimilando las palabras de su madre y haciendo el recuento de su vida desde que había conocido a la peliazul. Su madre tenía razón debía intentarlo aunque fuera una vez.

–Madre… ya me voy, hoy es mi primer día en el gimnasio Omoyi, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

–Sí hijo, que te vaya bien y recuerda lo que hablamos, me saludas a Akane y dile que me visite de vez en cuando.

–De acuerdo lo haré –se retiró cargando una mochila a su espalda, donde guardaba su gi de entrenamiento y otras cosas que necesitaría para impartir clases de artes marciales en el gimnasio.

Sus primeras clases fueron en la mañana con varios grupos de adolescentes, así sería hasta que entrara a la Universidad, después las impartiría en la tarde, para poder estudiar.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y ambos chicos se alistaron para su "cita". Akane vestía un pantalón entubado azul y una blusa amarilla de tirantes, ceñida al cuerpo, su maquillaje era muy discreto y traía unas sandalias cómodas pero muy femeninas del mismo color de su blusa. Ese día las hermanas Tendo se habían dado la tarea de ir de compras aprovechando que Nabiki aún estaba de vacaciones y Akane aún no entraba a la Universidad. Nabiki tenía ya un año cursando la carrera de Economía y dirección empresarial, en una facultad privada, la misma a la que asistía su amigo Kuno.

–Nabiki ¿Dónde quedó toda mi antigua ropa? –le preguntó su hermana menor.

–Me deshice de todo hermanita, pero no te preocupes lo obsequié a la beneficencia pública.

– ¿Quéee?... ¡Nabiki!… -le gritó molesta.

–Akane no te enfades ya te compramos un guardarropa nuevo, además esas prendas que tenías eran muy anticuadas. Fue una buena decisión, te ves muy bien –le sonrió.

–Mmm… ¿en verdad lo crees?

–Por supuesto, estoy segura que hoy si ocurre un milagro.

–Nabiki por favor no empieces

–Akane no te has puesto a pensar que si le ayudaras un poco a Ranma, su relación ya estaría a otro nivel.

–No te entiendo…

–Ranma es un bobo para los temas del amor, necesitas darle un buen empujón, no crees que si fueras un poco más sincera y dulce con él las cosas serían diferentes, es decir porque no intentas hacerle las cosas más sencillas.

Akane no tenía ninguna palabra por objetar, sólo se sonrojaba

–Nabiki tiene razón Akane, porque no intentas ser más amable con él y abrirle tu corazón, decirle lo que sientes. Es momento de ser honesta con tus sentimientos, yo sé lo mucho que amas a Ranma hermanita –añadió la dulce Kasumi.

–Hermana… es que yo…-apretó sus puños y decidió ser honesta una vez en su vida –Tengo miedo de que él no me corresponda… yo en realidad…

–Akane, porque no lo intentas aunque sea sólo una vez –le aconsejó Kasumi.

– ¿Y si no funciona?

–Si no funciona no pasa nada, vuelves a empezar, al menos sabes que fuiste sincera y le abriste tu corazón a la persona que amas.

–Kasumi –la abrazó, su hermana mayor sin duda era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre.

–Está bien, lo haré –expresó decidida.

–Así se habla Akane estoy segura que el bobo de Ranma no tardara en caer a tus pies –espetó la reina del hielo.

…

Ranma llegó a su casa a cambiarse, no vio a nadie en la casa, así que decidió ducharse. Se vistió con una camisa china azul marino y un lazo guinda que amarraba su pantalón del mismo color de su camisa. Se dirigió a la salida y se encontró a su madre en la puerta.

–Hola hijo, te ves muy apuesto, toma –le ofreció una rosa roja.

–Ehm… gracias madre – la tomó.

–Recuerda ser atento e inténtalo, no sería nada varonil que no lo hicieras –tocó su katana.

Ranma tragó saliva y le esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Lo haré.

–Así se habla… se valiente hijo, pero sobre todo varonil –le guiño un ojo.

Ranma se despidió de su madre y tomó rumbo al parque donde se encontrarían.

Ambos llegaron al parque al mismo tiempo y se saludaron.

–Hola Akane

–Hola Ranma

Se miraban mientras las palabras permanecían suspendidas en el aire.

– ¿Nos vamos? –Akane rompió el silencio.

–Sí… eh… Akane… ehm toma esto es para ti –le entregó tímidamente la rosa.

Akane la miró y la tomó enseguida, sus ojos destellaban la más pura felicidad

–Gracias Ranma está muy bonita.

–No agradezcas… no fue nada.

Se dirigieron a la Heladería, una vez allí tomaron asiento.

–Ranma ¿no piensas convertirte en chica?

–Eh…no, no es necesario…

–Pero no te gusta venir a este lugar como hombre siempre has dicho que te apena y que los chicos no comen mantecados.

–Sí tienes razón antes me apenaba, pero creo que ya no somos unos niños Akane, las cosas deben cambiar _-"seguramente estaba soñando_ " –pensó la chica -Ranma diciendo esas cosas tan maduras no era posible.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Me sorprendes…

–Aquí tienen sus mantecados, provecho –la camarera colocó su pedido en la mesa, los dos chicos comenzaron a comer.

Entonces Akane recordó las sabias palabras de su hermana.

– " _Tengo que ser dulce con Ranma, debo ser más femenina"_ –Mmm esta delicioso… quieres probar. –le ofreció una linda sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida por el de la trenza azabache.

–Eh sí gracias –Akane tomó su cuchara y le dio en la boca al chico, éste lo probó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción de la chica.

– ¿Te gustó?

–Sí está muy bueno –recordó los consejos de su madre- _"debo ser amable"_ –Prueba del mío -copió la acción de la chica y le ofreció en la boca de su mantecado.

–Está delicioso también –ambos rieron

Conversaron sobre el primer día de trabajo de Ranma y que en unas pocas semanas entrarían a la Universidad, comieron mantecados hasta el hartazgo, incluso Akane se animó a pesar de tener la costumbre de siempre dejar el suyo a medias y regalárselo a Ranma, se compartieron como lo hicieron anteriormente.

–Creo que ya no puedo más saldremos rodando ha ha ha –expresó la peliazul.

–Si tienes razón, es mejor irnos –pidió la cuenta, pagó y se retiraron, caminaban sin ningún rumbo, aunque en realidad pensaban alargar el camino a casa, ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara su "cita".

–Ranma, la pasé muy bien… muchas gracias por invitarme –le agradeció la chica.

–Yo en verdad… también la pasé muy bien Akane.

–Fue muy divertido.

–Sí que lo fue.

–Sabes –dijeron al unísono.

Ranma le cedió la palabra a la chica.

–No recuerdo hace cuanto no hablábamos así…

–Es verdad creo que es la primera vez que podemos salir en paz sin nadie…

Se miraron fijamente deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, estaban muy cerca de la casa de Akane, Ranma se ofreció a acompañarla.

Ranma bajó la mirada y reunió todo el valor posible

–Hoy te… veías también… muy linda –lo dijo casi en un susurro, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas.

– ¿Lo dices en serio Ranma? –sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo tono que las del chico.

–Sí

–Tú…t-tú también te ves… muy apuesto –el corazón de Akane se había desarmado por completo con aquella afirmación.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y sin darse cuenta sus rostros empezaron a acercarse y sus corazones se fundieron en un solo latido que parecía una estruendosa tormenta, para finalmente unir sus labios en un pequeño toque tímido, pero lleno de calidez y dulzura, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios unidos, pasaron algunos segundos y lentamente fueron separándose.

–Ran…ma

–A…kane

–Nos vemos mañana –por alguna razón la chica apresuró el paso y entró a su casa a todo galope, estaba muy nerviosa era algo muy nuevo para ella, había sido su primer beso consensuado.

Ranma se tocó los labios y suspiró, nunca creyó dar ese paso tan esperado con Akane y finalmente lo había conseguido, dejar de lado un rato su timidez para enfrentar sus sentimientos, sin duda le gustó y mucho; se retiró a su casa y no dijo nada sólo se encerró en su cuarto y cerró los ojos, queriendo atrapar ese momento, en el que besó por primera vez los labios de su querida marimacho.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído Gracias especialmente a: litapaz, , ElvisF231, Escarlatta, delizza22, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Alisson, Nabikivu y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos y silenciosos, a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y follows mil gracias, les mando muchos saludos.**

 **Vamos despacio en la historia, recuerden que Ranma es muyyyy lento y Akane igual, cada vez se pondrá más interesante, por ahí varios lectores me preguntaban ¿Quién será el que se case por venganza? Eso es sorpresa, lo irán descubriendo conforme pasen los capítulos, solo les puedo decir que estén al pendiente. Saludos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4:El Cumpleaños de Akane 1parte

" _Porque aún existe la gente que odia a quien toca la gloria"_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: "El cumpleaños de Akane" Primera parte**

Los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome celebraban con botellas de sake la reconciliación de sus hijos, no era un secreto a voces que sus hijos ya habían arreglado los malentendidos y estaban reanudando su "relación", además por una módica cantidad, Nabiki había entregado a ellos una prueba fidedigna de dicha reconciliación y no sólo eso, el avance había sido considerable. Los dos hombres maduros sujetaban la fotografía en sus manos llorando y bebiendo.

– ¡Por fin Saotome! ¡Nuestros hijos están juntos! –lloraba el sr. Tendo.

–Sí Tendo, tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda –se bebía su vaso repleto de sake.

–Falta muy poco para que ingresen a la Universidad, se vienen muchos gastos, mañana mismo solicitaré un préstamo al banco, mis ahorros apenas alcanzan para pagar la carrera a Nabiki.

–Sí Tendo, podemos casarlos en dos meses en cuanto le otorguen el crédito –reía el hombre mitad panda.

–No habrá ningún problema pueden establecerse aquí, después de todo heredaran el Dojo.

–Sí, creo que su casa será más cómoda que la mía, es demasiado pequeña –afirmó el hombre sujetando sus anteojos. –Por cierto mi muchacho está trabajando en un gimnasio, con eso puede mantener las necesidades primarias de su esposa.

–Así debe ser Saotome, me siento tan feliz, mi pequeña por fin acepta sus sentimientos –los lagrimones se precipitaban por sus mejillas.

…

* * *

…

La brisa fresca de la mañana desaparecía, el viento ligero, movía las hojas de los árboles y mecía los cabellos azulados de la menor de las Tendo.

Akane y Ranma se encontraron en el camino, ambos habían salido a correr algo tarde, ese día; Ranma, afortunadamente entraba más tarde a trabajar y aprovechó a salir a respirar aire, se sentía tan vigoroso y lleno de energía, ese beso le había inyectado algo más que eso.

Se detuvieron al toparse de frente… ambos contuvieron el aliento, no pudieron evitar recordar lo del día anterior.

–Akane… –la observaba.

–Ranma… –sus pupilas se dilataron.

–Que sorpresa encontrarte corriendo a esta hora, siempre te despiertas muy temprano a ejercitarte –dijo el chico.

–Lo que pasa es que me quede dormida, debo aprovechar lo que queda de vacaciones, sé que la universidad será muy demandante –le sonrió.

–Si tienes razón, yo entro a trabajar en un rato más –se rascó la cabeza como de costumbre.

–Que bien…

De pronto el tema de conversación se terminó y no sabían que más decir.

–Me gustaría ir un día de estos a verte al gimnasio… me da curiosidad verte como maestro, claro sí tú estás de acuerdo –expresó algo apenada.

– ¿De verdad te gustaría verme? –sus ojos azules enfocaron los avellana de la chica.

–Sí –respondió nerviosa.

–Ehm…en ese caso… pues si… cuando quieras, no es nada del otro mundo, por ahora sólo tengo grupos de adolescentes, ya sabes son algo pesados, pero no me puedo quejar trabajo es trabajo.

–Sí tienes razón, Ranma… extraño mucho a tía Nodoka hace mucho que no la veo, porque no le pides que venga a visitarnos.

–Claro… por cierto mi madre me dijo lo mismo, le encantaría que fueras a visitarla.

–Es tan extraño verdad… –desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que ustedes ya no vivan en mi casa, que nos frecuentemos tan poco, hoy apenas vi a tío Genma, después de tantos días.

–Si tienes razón, nos hemos alejado bastante –expresó casi en un susurro.

–Me siento culpable por ello, desde el rompimiento de nuestro compromiso, las relaciones entre nuestras familias se distanciaron –bajó la mirada.

–No Akane, no es culpa tuya, ya íbamos a mudarnos, de todas maneras.

–Sí, pero me siento tan extraña, la casa está tan vacía, faltan esas mañanas ruidosas, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia.

–A nosotros nos pasa exactamente lo mismo, mi padre ya no es aquel parlanchín molesto, cada vez habla menos, siempre todo es tan igual y monótono –dijo con notoria nostalgia.

Akane cambió el tema –En muy poco tiempo vamos a entrar a estudiar, tú vas a seguir trabajando y sé que será muy difícil tener este tipo de charlas, pero yo…

De pronto Shampoo le lanzó la bicicleta a Ranma

–Airen te he extrañado tanto –se le restregó a Ranma, el trataba de quitársela de encima, mientras Akane, resoplaba descontenta.

– ¡Shampoo ya dejáme!… suéltame –forcejeaba para que lo dejara en paz.

–Ranma nos vemos, que tengas buen día –la chica de cabello corto salió corriendo enfurecida.

– ¡Akane espera! –le gritó, pero esta ya iba muy lejos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Shampoo?

–Airen yo solo quiero ser tu esposa –se le restregó nuevamente.

–Pero yo no quiero que lo seas y si me permites me voy a trabajar –le quitó sus brazos de su espalda.

–Oh, mi Airen que bueno que trabajes para mantenerme…

El chico la dejó hablando y se dirigió a su casa a cambiarse para irse al gimnasio.

…

–Akane iba a decirme algo, pero Shampoo intervino, me da mucha curiosidad saber de qué se trataba –se marchó a trabajar.

…

* * *

…

Al día siguiente el padre de Akane invitó a comer a los Saotome a la casa, hoy anunciarían una gran noticia…

Los Saotome llegaron a la comida, la madre de Ranma preparó un postre delicioso para ofrecer por el gesto de haber sido invitada, Ranma por otra parte estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Akane seguramente estaría muy molesta por lo de Shampoo.

Saludaron a todos, mientras la menor de las Tendo bajaba, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ranma, pero ese enlace fue interrumpido cuando Nodoka se acercó a saludarla.

– ¡Oh Akane, estas bellísima! –la abrazó cariñosamente.

–Muchas gracias tía –le agradeció sonrojada –Me da mucho gusto verla, no sabe cuánto la hemos echado de menos.

–Yo también las he extrañado mucho, debemos de visitarnos más seguido… no sabes lo mal que lo pasó mi Ranma con esta separación, él te qu… –no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por su hijo.

–Eh… mamá, Kasumi ya sirvió la comida es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos –tomó a su mamá del hombro y la dirigió a la mesa.

Charlaron amenamente; por alguna extraña razón Ranma y Akane intercambiaban miradas cuando el otro estaba distraído.

–Hoy es un gran día, el señor Saotome y yo hemos estado hablando de un asunto primordial para esta familia y hemos tomado una decisión: En dos meses Ranma y Akane se unirán en matrimonio –soltó sin más.

Ranma y Akane empezaron a atragantarse con la sopa…

– ¿Porque la súbita decisión padre? –preguntó Nabiki maliciosa como de costumbre.

–Todos sabemos que el futuro de esta familia depende del heredero del Dojo y esos no son otros más que Ranma y Akane, el señor Saotome y yo ya estamos viejos, cada día que pasa perdemos habilidades y fuerza, tenemos muchas deudas cargando a cuestas y muchos más gastos que no podemos solventar, es necesario que los herederos tomen las riendas del Dojo y comiencen a trabajarlo –miró a los implicados –Estudiarán en facultades distintas tendrán muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, eso implicaría separarse y eso es lo que menos queremos para ustedes, por ello también tomamos esta decisión; pueden estudiar y trabajar en el Dojo, así tendrían tiempo para estar juntos, además vivirían aquí, se ahorrarían gastos y podrían tendrían para su futuro.

–Pero papá ¡¿Cómo toman una decisión sin consultarnos?! –expresó muy molesta la chica de cabellos cortos.

–Es verdad nunca pidieron nuestra opinión, es una decisión muy apresurada, dos meses es muy poco tiempo –recriminó el de la trenza azabache.

–Hijo ya no eres un niño, ustedes tienen ese compromiso desde que eran muy pequeños, no tiene nada de malo que se casen ahora, es lo mejor para ustedes, sólo así no se separaran, que no lo comprendes, vivirías con tu esposa –le incitó su padre.

Akane pensó en las palabras de su padre si bien era cierto que amaba a Ranma, no estaba lista para casarse todavía…

–No estoy de acuerdo, no me casaré padre –farfulló la chica.

–Apoyo a Akane, no estoy de acuerdo en casarme tan pronto –añadió Ranma.

–No está a discusión ya solicitamos un préstamo al banco para la boda, en dos meses se casarán aunque lo nieguen sabemos que ustedes serán muy felices cuando estén casados.

Akane salió muy molesta y se dirigió al Dojo, Ranma la siguió.

–Son tan obstinados… –resoplaba la peliazul.

–No entiendo porque se les metió esa loca idea a la cabeza, no hace mucho organizaron una boda y fue todo un caos…

–Así es… ay ahora ¿Qué haremos? –se preguntaba la chica poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas.

–Mi padre me contó sobre los problemas financieros de tu papá, sé qué solo tiene unos cuantos ahorros con los que está pagando la Universidad de Nabiki.

–Ranma… sí hemos tenido algunos problemas económicos –bajó la mirada.

-Akane yo me siento en deuda con ustedes, durante 3 años vivimos en su casa sin pagar nada… me gustaría ayudarlos… quizá tu padre tiene razón –empezó a sonrojarse –Si tú quieres podemos hacer lo que nuestros padres nos piden.

–Ranma… –su corazón palpitaba con fuerza –No, yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por nuestra culpa, ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, además desde aquel día, se rompió nuestro compromiso y quedaste libre de ese trato entre ellos.

Estaba a punto de echarse para atrás con respecto a lo que iba a decir, pero recordó la plática con su madre, Akane últimamente era muy linda con él y eso se debía a que él estaba siendo amable con ella, podía intentar abrirse, no podía esconderlo toda la vida, debía dominarse así mismo.

–Akane… no es ningún sacrificio… es decir yo… –respiró profundo –Me casaré contigo y me haré cargo del Dojo –expresó determinado.

–Ranma… yo no sé qué decir –su voz temblaba, deseaba abrazarlo y por otro lado deseaba llorar como una niña nunca se hubiera imaginado eso.

–Así lo haremos Akane ¿Estás de acuerdo? – la miró decidido.

–No.

– ¿No?

–Es que yo no quiero forzarte a nada, nunca estuve de acuerdo con un compromiso arreglado, no quiero que el día de mañana me odies por haberte casado conmigo a la fuerza, además somos muy jóvenes todavía.

– ¡Tonta! Yo no podría odiarte jamás –Akane lo miró a los ojos azules que asemejaban al azul del mar al anochecer, en ellos se perdía y en ese momento estaba a la deriva.

Ranma se fue acercando lentamente a la chica y rozó sus labios fundiéndose en los rosados de Akane, ese beso inesperado encendió una chispa en el corazón de ambos, duró más que el beso anterior, de pronto Ranma se separó.

–Perdón yo… –expresó el chico con una voz apenas audible -esta vez Akane le robó el beso haciéndolo aún más profundo, a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos fueron sincronizándose e hicieron ese beso más largo y placentero, siguieron besándose hasta que la respiración de ambos se extinguía.

–Akane… –susurró.

–Ranma…

–Entonces eso significa un sí –interrumpió Soun –en la puerta del Dojo estaba toda la familia observándolos y aplaudiéndoles.

Ambos chicos no cabían de la vergüenza estaban tan rojos que sacaban humo por las orejas.

–Hijo, eso fue muy varonil, veo que seguiste mi consejo –añadió Nodoka, muy orgullosa de su vástago.

–Cuñadito no eres tan tímido como pareces –le guiñó el ojo la mediana de las Tendo.

–Me da mucho gusto hermanita –aplaudía Kasumi.

– ¡Tenemos boda, tenemos boda! –gritaban de felicidad los patriarcas.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! –exclamaron al unísono ambos chicos.

…

Después del incidente tan vergonzoso, los Saotome regresaron a su casa, Akane y Ranma evitaron despedirse pues tenían todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

…

.

* * *

.

Pasaron unos días, Ranma y Akane no se habían visto desde aquel día porque Ranma tomó clases de tiempo completo, le habían ofrecido dinero extra y necesitaba aprovechar ese tiempo, ya estaban a unos días de entrar a la universidad y quería ayudar a los Tendo también, por ello aceptó.

Akane por otro lado estaba un poco molesta y desilusionada por esa situación, a pesar que Nodoka se lo informó, hubiera preferido que él mismo Ranma se lo dijera, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los besos que había compartido con su amado, por esa razón sentía que merecía que tuviera ese tipo de atenciones con ella, aunque a la vez se sentía muy extraña porque no sabía exactamente que eran, que tipo de relación tenían. Se habían besado y no eran novios.

…

Pasaron algunos días más y por fin entraron a la Universidad, Ranma se dirigió al aula que marcaba su primer materia en su horario escolar, pero parecía estar perdido, esa Universidad era enorme había facultades juntas, aunque no lo suficiente, era bastante distancia una de otra; encontrar el edificio que le correspondía era todo un reto.

–Veamos, es un edificio blanco… –comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y se topó con su pequeño tormento.

–Ranma –lo miró sorprendida.

–Akane… que milagro ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó nervioso.

–Hmph… apenas te dignas a preguntarme, han pasado casi dos semanas que no nos vemos y no fuiste para ir a avisarme y decirme que estarías trabajando de tiempo completo –se cruzó de brazos.

–Pensé que mi madre te lo había dicho

–¡Sí, pero tu tenías que hacerlo, no ella! –estaba realmente molesta.

–Akane… no tienes porqué enfadarte, necesitaba el dinero como ya te había dicho, voy ayudarlos es mi deber, me pagaron bien, con eso puedo ayudar por este mes a tu padre y a mi madre

–Ranma… –todo el enojo que sentía se desvaneció con esa confesión. –Yo no sabía… perdóname –sus ojos se humedecieron.

–Es que jamás me escuchas, siempre tomas tus propias conjeturas, por cierto sabes dónde queda este edificio, le mostró un papel que traía en sus manos.

–Sí, es aquel que esta por allá – le señaló.

–Gracias y a ti ¿Dónde te toca?…

–En aquél –le señaló al otro extremo.

–Sí que estaremos bastante lejos… bueno las clases ya van a comenzar nos vemos –de pronto la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ranma se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Nos vemos… yo salgo a las cuatro ya sé que tu sales a esa misma hora… lo vi en tu horario –rio- De allí te vas al gimnasio, quizá podríamos vernos a las diez, si no tienes inconveniente Kasumi hará una deliciosa cena hoy.

–Gracias por la invitación, allí estaré Akane –sonrió.

–Ven con tus papás también Ranma –se despidió, mientras se alejaba.

–De acuerdo, hasta la noche –el chico se tocó la mejilla que acaba de besar su querida marimacho.

…

* * *

…

–De verdad abuelita, ¿es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

–Si Shampoo, es el único método que existe para que Ranma vuelva a la normalidad, pero el método no es nada sencillo requiere de mucho tiempo.

–Eso es lo mejor abuela, el tiempo…

…

Akane llegó a su aula algo nerviosa por ser el primer día, pero estaba todavía más agitada, había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo.

–Hola, que tal –le saludó una chica de cabello negro con ojos rojizos, demasiado alta.

–Hola –le saludó tímidamente.

–Mi nombre es Azumi, mucho gusto –le sonrió y le tendió la mano para saludarla.

–Que tal Azumi yo soy Akane, mucho gusto –le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludó de mano.

–Oye al parecer no acudieron muchos alumnos hoy, es extraño, no te gustaría ir a la cafetería ¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó amable.

–Eh… no, no he desayunado no me dio tiempo… vamos –las chicas fueron a la cafetería al parecer el maestro de la primer clase no había asistido por eso su grupo se había retirado.

–Así que eres del barrio de Nerima –la pelinegra sorbía su café.

–Sí es un barrio muy tranquilo, aunque…

Las chicas conversaban amenamente, tenían minutos de conocerse y ya hablaban de todo y de nada, mientras disfrutaban unos deliciosos emparedados en la cafetería.

….

…

Ranma Saotome terminaba de tomar apuntes, era muy raro que lo hiciera, pero deseaba esforzarse ya no estaba con Akane que era la que siempre le pasaba los apuntes, terminó su primera clase y el profesor y sus compañeros empezaron a retirarse.

–Saotome ¿verdad? –le habló un chico bajito de cabello rojo y ojos grises

–Sí así es y ¿tú eres?

–Me llamo Shiosuke, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? –invitó amable.

–De acuerdo, muero de hambre.

…

–Eres experto en ¿artes marciales? no me lo puedo creer –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Sí así es… y ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? –preguntaba el de la trenza azabache, mientras engullía un emparedado de pescado.

–Los deportes con balón, de pequeño practiqué artes marciales, pero en realidad nunca fui bueno.

Unas chicas se sentaron en las gradas donde almorzaban los muchachos… Una de ellas observaba a Ranma muy insistentemente, se trataba de una rubia de larga cabellera sujetada a una cola, tez blanca sonrosada y ojos verdes, vestía un short deportivo muy ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa deportiva sin mangas.

–Son hermosas, aunque no tengo mucha suerte con las chicas –bajó la mirada.

–Mmm… ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curioso el de los ojos azules.

–No te vayas a burlar de mí, ni me vayas a mirar como un espécimen raro, me caíste bien y creo que puedo confiar en ti…

–Si claro, podemos ser amigos si tú quieres.

–Me parece bien… bueno te lo diré… yo nunca… he tenido… novia –se le subieron los colores -Ranma se quedó muy serio.

–Eso no es tan malo ¿Por qué te preocupa? Seguramente algún día encontraras una chica –añadió inmutado.

–Hasta el día de hoy nadie ha querido salir conmigo, en la preparatoria era el único que jamás había estado con una chica… ya sabes… en la intimidad –al escuchar esa confesión a Ranma se le subieron los colores también.

–Ehh… bueno… a decir verdad, no eres el único –miró a todos lados para evitar que alguien lo escuchará –Yo tampoco he hecho nada de eso.

– ¿De qué hablas? aun ¿eres virgen? –lo dijo exaltado, casi gritando.

–Shh…shh –Ranma le tapó la boca –Oye deberías hablar más alto para que todos escuchen –le miró de soslayo muy molesto.

–Es que no me lo puedo creer, no se ve que seas de ese tipo de hombres, tienes apariencia de conquistador, las chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas hace un momento, no dejaban de mirarte, en especial la rubia, seguro me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor –lo codeó.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás he estado con una chica…y nunca he tenido novia –lo decía casi en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara.

–No, esa no me lo creo, en verdad ¿Jamás has tenido novia?

–Bueno novia… novia no, tenía una prometida.

– ¿Quéeee? Estas jugando conmigo o que Saotome, me acabas de decir que no has tenido novia, pero si una prometida.

–Es una larga historia…

–Porque no me la cuentas hay tiempo…

–Bueno… –Ranma no era de los que le gustara develar su vida privada, pero ese desdichado chico le inspiraba confianza y presentía que llegarían a ser buenos amigos, así que decidió contarle ciertos detalles de su vida, guardándose los más íntimos como el de maldición y los besos que había compartido con su marimacho.

–Oh no lo puedo creer, creí que esos compromisos solo se daban en el siglo antepasado… pobre de ti, pero dices que ella rompió el compromiso, así que eres libre nuevamente ¿no?

–Pues sí, supongo.

–Y ella ¿Es una chica linda?

–Eh… ya es tiempo de regresar a clase –evadió la pregunta, aún era demasiado difícil para él aceptar ciertas cosas frente a los demás, era algo que no podía evitar.

…

El día de clases terminó Ranma se fue a trabajar y pronto anocheció, recordó la invitación con Akane y se los informó a sus padres, los Saotome acudieron a la cena.

…

Esta vez Akane abrió la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa

–Hola tíos… hola Ranma, por favor pasen –se le veía muy feliz, había extrañado mucho al bobo de su ex prometido.

–Akane, Ranma, mi padre está muy emocionado con los preparativos de su boda –molestó Nabiki.

Los dos tragaron saliva.

–Nabiki por favor –le regañó Akane.

Los Saotome y el sr. Tendo empezaron a hablar sobre el tema y Ranma y Akane los miraban aburridos.

–Akane, porque no vamos un rato al Dojo.

–Si vámonos –huyeron sin pensarlo dos veces del insistente acoso de todos los miembros de la familia.

–Uh pillines, buscan siempre un momento para estar a solas –la mediana de las Tendo disfrutaba avergonzándolos.

Ambos salieron como de costumbre sonrojados por ese comentario, entraron al Dojo y se ocuparon de cerrar bien la puerta para evitar situaciones como las de hace unos días.

–Akane… ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? –preguntó nervioso, tratando de hacer plática.

–Bien la verdad, me la pase muy bien, aunque no tuve la primer clase, conocí a una chica muy amable. Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

–Ah que bien, me alegra. Tu sabes que no me gusta mucho el estudio, pero intenté tomar apuntes, también conocí a un chico amable, pero muy extraño.

–He He, eres un imán para ese tipo de personas –reía.

–Que graciosa –la observó reír con una cara de pocos amigos.

De pronto el rostro de la chica se puso muy serio –Ranma quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… yo…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Sabes bien a lo que me refiero…

–No, dime en verdad no te entiendo –se rascaba la cabeza

–Ay Ranma en verdad eres un lento –le soltó exasperada –Me refiero a los besos que nos hemos dado – le avergonzaba hablar de esos temas, pero era menester hacerlo.

Ranma juntó sus rodillas y colocó su rostro encima de ellas

– ¿Te molesta? ¿Estás enojada conmigo por eso? Si es así yo…

–No, nada de eso, no me molesta… para nada al contrario –se tapó la boca para evitar seguirse descubriendo.

–Entonces…

–Es que no sé qué se supone que somos, rompimos el compromiso y ahora ya no somos nada –su tez blanca como la nieve tornó al de una fruta madura.

–Bueno… quizá deberíamos intentar tratarnos más ¿no crees? –desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Sí tienes razón –expresó desilusionada.

–Nos vemos mañana entonces… –se levantó el chico.

–Si… podríamos vernos en la entrada de la universidad –agregó la de cabellos azules.

–Está bien trataré de llegar un poco más temprano.

Esos momentos era cuando más querían estar juntos, poder besarse libremente, casi no se veían, antes vivían en la misma casa y eso ayudaba mucho, pero ahora pasaban hasta días para que volvieran a verse.

Ranma se posicionó en la puerta y se giró, ambos se acercaron y se besaron, primero muy suave casi como un toque, después ese beso se volvió más cálido e intenso, sus labios se movían con más ímpetu, ella colocó sus manos en el torso del chico y el sujetó la cintura de ella. Poco a poco el beso perdió intensidad y fueron separándose, ambos se miraban el uno al otro, era muy difícil despedirse.

–Que… descanses Akane –la miró tiernamente y se despidió.

–Igualmente que duermas bien Ranma, hasta mañana.

…

Akane estaba acostada en su cama…

–Nos besamos otra vez y fue maravilloso, fue un beso tan hermoso… pero… no es correcto no somos nada… ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? –hundía la cabeza en la almohada.

…

Ranma tomaba un baño sumergido en sus pensamientos.

– " _Akane, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo permanecer lejos de ti"_

…

El cumpleaños de Akane sería en cinco días, estaba nerviosa no sabía si ese día la pasaría con Ranma, pero tampoco deseaba hacerse ilusiones ella sabía que estudiaba y trabajaba muy duro, después de tres años sería el primer cumpleaños que no compartiría con él.

Los dos jóvenes se vieron en la entrada de la universidad como habían acordado, se saludaron

–Buenos días Ranma…

–Buenos días Akane…

Una chica pasó de lado rosando a Ranma era una de las chicas de su grupo y muy coqueta por cierto.

–Hola Ranma nos vemos adentro –le guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –lo miró exaltada.

–Ah, es una chica de mi grupo –dijo con simpleza.

–Ah ya veo así que están en el mismo grupo –una vena se le inflamó en la frente.

–Sí eso que tiene que ver… -decía inmutado.

–Nada, ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde –estaba furiosa.

–Akane otra vez ¿estas celosa? –la retuvo.

– ¡No! –le gritó.

–No deberías estarlo –le pellizco la mejilla, Akane se sonrojó, él estaba cambiando sin duda, a su manera ese había sido un gesto cariñoso, reflexionó un momento y se dispuso a poner en práctica los consejos de sus hermanas.

– " _Aquí hay muchas mujeres resbalosas por lo que veo… esto es guerra ya verán, Ranma nunca se fijará en ellas_ "- sonrió y dejó de lado su timidez – ¡Ranma, espera! –Alzó la voz para que cierta chica pudiera escuchar, el chico se detuvo ante el llamado de la peliazul –Toma te traje desayuno, no te preocupes, no lo cocine yo –intempestivamente lo abrazó cariñosamente –Nos vemos después – salió corriendo junto a su amiga que la esperaba a unos cuantos metros para caminar juntas a su facultad.

–A…kane –parpadeó un asombrado Ranma, no lo podía creer, pero le había gustado mucho ese detalle.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron concentrarse en clase, solo pensaban el uno en el otro.

…

* * *

…

Akane y Azumi estaban sentadas en las jardineras de la facultad, estaban en su hora libre…

–Así que ese era Ranma Saotome –le preguntó la pelinegra.

–Sí es él…

–Es bastante apuesto… Akane creo que deberías volver a ser su prometida, además se ven lindos juntos –le incitaba.

–No Azumi, ya te explique no es tan sencillo como parece, volver a tener ese compromiso es acceder a hacer las locuras de nuestros padres, yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama.

–Y ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no te ama?

–En verdad no lo sé… hay veces que creo que siente algo por mí y otras en las que creo que no y sólo hace esfuerzos por deber.

– ¿Por deber?

–El siente que le debe mucho a mi familia, ya te había contado que les dimos posada durante tres años.

–Mmm… lo único que yo tengo claro es que eres demasiada insegura querida amiga, se ve claramente que para nada le eres indiferente –sorbía su jugo.

–En verdad ¿lo crees? –los ojos inocentes de Akane se iluminaron.

–No te mentiría con algo así.

…

–Ranma esa chica con la que conversabas en la mañana ¿Es tu ex prometida? –el pelirrojo preguntó curioso.

–Eh si es ella…

–Vaya, es muy bonita… además se ve que te quiere mucho –le dio un codazo.

–Auch… –se sonrojó – ¿Tú crees que me quiere?... digo… bueno… no es que me importe…

–Eso se nota a simple vista deberías hablar con ella para que reanuden su compromiso –incitó el pelirrojo.

–Hmph… y quien dijo que yo quiero hacer eso –desvió la mirada.

–Por favor amigo a mí no me engañas estás perdidamente enamorado de esa chica –aseguró.

–No sé de qué me hablas –se cruzó de brazos.

–Si quieres un consejo de alguien que te estima, no dejes escapar el amor por orgullo o por parecer tonto frente a los demás podrías perderla.

– ¿Perderla?

–Yo sé lo que te digo… bueno aunque nunca he tenido una relación me lo imagino.

Una gota se dibujó en la cabeza del azabache por el comentario de su amigo, pero lo que dijo sobre Akane lo inmovilizó, permanecía callado inmerso en sus pensamientos, esas palabras del pelirrojo le habían calado en lo más profundo.

…

…

Las clases de Akane terminaron y fue a su casa a hacer tarea, parecía que los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo para mantenerla ocupada por el resto del día, para Ranma no fue la excepción, esa universidad era muy demandante y su trabajo también, pero no le quedaba de otra, no podría ir a ver a Akane.

…

Al día siguiente Akane llegó más temprano como de costumbre, pero para su mala suerte Ranma no se veía por ningún lado, tuvo que marcharse al edificio correspondiente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrárselo, pero quizá ese día no coincidirían. Ranma por otra parte apenas iba llegando a la universidad, se había quedado dormido, estaba muy agotado; llegó a la entrada de la universidad mirando a un lado y a otro para ver si de milagro veía de lejos a la chica, pero no la vio, entonces decidió ir a clases, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Las horas transcurrieron aceleradamente, el universo conspiró a su favor y para la mitad de la mañana, se suspendieron las clases ya que habría una asamblea de catedráticos con el consejo directivo de la Universidad, Akane agradeció al cielo que eso ocurriera.

–Vamos Azumi –decía emocionada.

–Te mueres por verlo… –reía su amiga.

–Solo quiero presentártelo…

…

* * *

…

–Que bien ya estaba harto de las clases –bufó el de la trenza.

–Porque no me presentas a tu ex prometida.

–Me parece buena idea…

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el otro edificio para encontrarse con cierta chica, pero una rubia muy linda les destruyó el plan.

Akane ya había visto a Ranma de lejos, lo observó junto a su amigo, pero ellos estaban de espaldas, las chicas se fueron acercando.

–Hola Ranma, me podrías ayudar con el proyecto del profesor Otaru –le decía con la voz muy sensual.

–Mmm, está bien, pero será después, ahora no tengo tiempo.

–Si está bien… oye Ranma hay una demostración de artes marciales en el gimnasio, no quieres venir a verlo conmigo –lo tomó de la mano muy familiarmente.

Akane finalmente llegó y lo que vio no le gustó nada, su amiga la empujó para que hiciera frente y no saliera corriendo como de costumbre.

–Ranma… –intervino tímidamente.

–Akane…

–Nos vamos ya Ranma – la rubia apretaba su brazo. Akane estaba a punto de propinarle un mazazo al chico.

–Eh… espera Sakura, no iré… ve tu si así lo deseas –se apartó de la rubia.

–Ranma si estas ocupado yo… –decía Akane.

–No, no lo estoy, porque no vamos a la cafetería –le sonrió.

–Está bien vamos –le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Por cierto él es Shiosuke, es del chico del que te hablé.

–Mucho gusto Shiosuke soy Akane Tendo –le dio la mano amablemente –Les presentó a mi amiga Azumi, la chica se acercó a saludarlos.

El pelirrojo en cuanto la vio quedó prendado de ella, era una mujer muy atractiva, pero sobre todo le atrajo su altura. La chica tuvo que agacharse para poder saludarlo por la baja estatura de este, era aún más bajito que Akane.

Conversaron amenamente los cuatro, mientras desayunaban, Ranma comía lo que Kasumi le había mandado con Akane. De pronto la peliazul sacó el incómodo tema de la despampanante rubia.

–Esa tal Sakura es muy bonita ¿no?

–Si es linda –expresó el de los ojos azules con simpleza.

–Ah… y todavía lo aceptas –una vena se inflamó en la cien de la chica.

–Tú sabes que no me gusta mentir.

–Lo que pasa es que te gusta –su enojo iba aumentado.

– ¿Qué?… no entiendo porque dices eso.

–Sí, a quien no le va a gustar una rubia tan linda como esa y con un cuerpo perfecto, puedo asegurar que es de plástico.

–No me gusta esa chica –expresó serio.

–Si como no, la ves todos los días y ella no pierde tiempo para insinuársete –estaba furiosa.

–Akane a dónde quieres llegar ya te expliqué y no quieres entender –comenzaba a desesperarse con la actitud de su ex prometida.

Los otros dos chicos los miraban con dos enormes gotas en la cabeza, ahora entendían muchas cosas.

–A ningún lado bobo.

–Hmph… Akane la marimacho regresó…

–Y tu pervertido, que no te conformas con Shampoo y Ukyo –le tiró un coscorrón.

–Auch… no eres nada femenina Akane.

–Y tú eres un gran Idiota –pensaba en retirarse, pero sintió que un balonazo casi le rosa la cabeza, afortunadamente el gran golpe que le esperaba fue detenido por un muchacho.

–Disculpa, pateé la pelota demasiado fuerte ¿no te hiciste daño? –le hablaba un chico increíblemente apuesto, en realidad era el chico más apuesto que hubiera visto en su vida, sus ojos eran azules aqua, tan cristalinos y su cabello era castaño, un poco risado, sus facciones eran perfectas, finas y muy varoniles, un cuerpo fornido, con músculos notablemente esculpidos pero nada exagerados, delgado y con la tez bronceada, era todo el sueño de cualquier mujer, mucho mejor que un actor de cine.

La peliazul lo miraba nerviosa, a decir verdad muy apenada, pues seguía en sus brazos, el chico la sostenía por el casi impacto del balón.

Ranma miraba la escena anonadado, sintió muchos celos y empezó a apretar sus puños. Por otro lado la amiga de Akane miraba con ensoñación al adonis, su mirada solo enfocaba al apuesto chico, mientras que Shiosuke miraba a Ranma, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

Akane se dignó a articular palabra –Estoy bien gracias –el chico la bajó.

– ¿Segura?… a veces no mido mi fuerza discúlpame –le dijo apenado y le sonrió con su sonrisa perfecta.

–En verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes –esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Me alegra… por cierto soy Yamato Hinomoto –le extendió la mano.

–Akane Tendo –le extendió su mano también para saludarlo, estas se juntaron y un choque eléctrico los envolvió a ambos.

–Es un placer Akane Tendo.

–Gracias, igualmente Yamato.

Ranma seguía incrédulo ese tipo no le agradaba para nada.

–Akane… ya terminaron las clases porque no vamos a otro lado –se puso frente a la chica dándole la espalda a Hinomoto, la acción no pasó inadvertida por el castaño.

–Ehm… sí me parece bien, vamos.

–Hasta luego Akane –se despidió de beso en la mejilla, el chico apuesto.

Akane sorprendida por esa acción se ruborizó un poco –Hasta luego Yamato.

Ranma estaba que ardía de celos.

–No lo puedo creer es el mismísimo Yamato Hinomoto, el heredero del arte samurái –añadió un asombrado Shiosuke.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo conoces? –le cuestionó Ranma

–Claro que sí es muy famoso, sobre todo en medio oriente y Europa, sus abuelos eran japoneses, pero él fue criado en Europa, su familia desarrolló durante generaciones el arte samurái, perfeccionaron las técnicas y no solo eso, es multimillonario y domina todos los estilos de artes marciales. Tengo entendido que estudia su penúltimo año de carrera, estudia lo mismo que nosotros.

–Que interesante –la pelinegra estaba aún más interesada en el chico.

Akane solo escuchaba asombrada.

–Hmph… solo es un imbécil engreído, no tiene nada de especial –se cruzaba de brazos el de la trenza.

–Bueno tengo que irme –se despidió Shiosuke

–Yo también –le siguió Azumi

Los cuatro se despidieron y los dos amigos de ambos se marcharon

–Vámonos ya Akane –casi la jaló para llevársela.

–Ranma ¿Qué te pasa? –lo miró confundida.

–A mi…no me pasa nada, al parecer ese Hinomoto te gusto mucho.

–Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Estas embobada con él

– ¿Estas celoso? –empezó a reír.

-Claro que no, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras –bufó.

–Mmm… Ranma porque no me invitas un helado –sin darse cuenta y a su modo le había sonreído coqueta.

–Hmph… eh… -le sorprendió la reacción de la chica –Ee-está bien –se puso nervioso.

* * *

…

…

– ¿Sigues molesto? –le preguntó la peliazul, mirándolo con ternura, mientras degustaba un helado doble de chocolate.

–Yo no estoy molesto –tenía su helado casi intacto.

–Está bien, porque no cambiamos de tema mejor.

–Me parece genial.

Caminaban por el parque, Akane se sentía contenta porque esos atisbos de inseguridad de Ranma pretendían confirmarle que en verdad sentía algo por ella.

Empezaba a ser mucho frío y la chica llevaba un vestido ligero, comenzó a temblar.

–Es mejor que te lleve a casa.

–Creo que sí, de pronto empezó a hacer mucho frío –como por inercia la chica se acurrucó en el brazo de Ranma, Ranma se sonrojó y no pudo evitar abrazarla, la sentía tan delicada y vulnerable que le entraron unas enormes ganas de hacerla a sus brazos. Akane le correspondió el abrazo, sus rostros se fueron encontrando y sus labios chocaron una vez más, sus labios estaban tibios, ese beso fue largo, hasta que la lluvia los hizo separarse porque intempestivamente el chico cambió a chica.

–Hmph… vámonos de aquí –expresó disgustado con la naturaleza por interrumpir ese momento tan especial.

Se despidieron, pero Akane le regaló un beso tierno en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos Ranma.

–Si hasta mañana Akane –saltó por los tejados en su forma femenina.

Transcurrieron varios días y no habían podido verse, la universidad era demasiado pesada y Ranma no tenía tiempo ni para él mismo. El cumpleaños de Akane era mañana y Ranma lo tenía muy presente, había pedido ese día en el trabajo, era la única forma de ver a su querida marimacho.

El chico conversaba en el salón de clases con su compañero mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor

–Así que mañana es el cumpleaños de Akane

–Sí

–Y qué piensas obsequiarle –preguntó.

–Es lo que no se, por eso quiero pedirte un consejo –expresó apenado.

–Te agradezco la confianza querido amigo –le sonrió

–Esto no puede salir de aquí de acuerdo –advirtió.

–Está bien tu sabes que soy una tumba… porque no la invitas a comer a un restaurante elegante.

Ranma se encogió de hombros –No tengo casi nada de dinero.

–Mmm que contrariedad, si yo tuviera te prestaba pero sabes que vivo solo y pago mis gastos. Porque no le regalas unas flores y la llevas al cine –aconsejó.

–Podría ser, pero eso es muy cotidiano no crees

–Ya sé, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pon mucha atención…

* * *

…

…

La noche cayó en Nerima y Akane dormía plácidamente en su cama, aunque se había ido a la cama extrañando la presencia de Ranma, hace tres días que no se veían. Ranma extrañaba mucho a Akane no podía esperar a verla al día siguiente, subió por la ventana de la habitación de Akane y entró, la miró tiernamente y la cubrió con una manta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

–Hasta mañana Akane… mañana es el gran día.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me siento muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia. Les comento que voy a intentar actualizar semanalmente ya llevo avanzados 13 capítulos, así que tengan por seguro que esta historia se concluirá también quiero invitarlos a dejar sus dudas, preguntas quejas y sugerencias, estaré respondiendo capítulo a capítulo. Gracias especialmente a:**

 **Bonita: Me siento muy complacida que disfrutes la historia y te invito a seguir leyéndola se que no te va a decepcionar. Saludos.**

 **Elvisf231: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Esos dos son unos bobos, sin peleas dejan de ser Ranma y Akane aunque van a evolucionar tremendamente. Un abrazo y saludos.**

 **rosefe-123: Mil gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado. Si los primeros capítulos serán muy tiernos, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola, que gusto que sigas esta historia, te lo agradezco mucho, sobre tu pregunta tengo planeados bastantes capítulos yo le calculo que podrían ser más de veinte, aun no lo sé, pero ya llevó muy avanzada la historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola lector misterioso, te agradezco que hayas leído y hayas déjate un comentario. Si habrá lemon, pero será más adelante. Saludos**

 **Nabikivu: Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del beso, apenas empiezan ese par de bobos, ya irán mejorando he he. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **delizza22: Hola, te agradezco muchísimo que te agrade esta historia y que estes al pendiente, mil gracias, créeme que esta historia es drama puro, ahorita estamos en una primera etapa rosa, todo es felicidad ya veremos más adelante, te invito a seguir pendiente de la historia y espero que te agrade este capítulo también. Besos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Muchas gracias por haber leído. Ya veremos quien se casará por venganza. Saludos y besos.**

 **Crazy Hou: Hola, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, por leer y seguir esta historia y seguirme a mí estoy muy alagada muchísimas gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos.**

 **nancyricoleon: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te invito a que sigas leyendo. Mil gracias; ya conocemos a Ranma por una u otra razón siempre echa a perder todo, es parte de su naturaleza. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5:El Cumpleaños de Akane 2 parte

" _Sólo tú y yo aceptamos el viaje, desde que nos conocimos"_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: "El Cumpleaños de Akane"**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amanecía en Nerima y las hojas de los árboles salpicaban gotitas de agua, pues había llovido toda la noche, un arcoíris hermoso se había dibujado en el cielo. La chica salió corriendo como de costumbre dejando el desayuno de Kasumi botado.

– ¡Akane… tu desayuno!… ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! –le gritaba la dulce Kasumi, pero la chica ya iba muy lejos.

Nabiki le había dejado un regalo en la mesa de estudio de la habitación de Akane, ella al igual que su hermana menor, entraba a estudiar muy temprano, por ello no habían coincidido y decidió dejarle ese regalo allí para cuando volviera; Kasumi decidió hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños, el favorito de Akane.

…

* * *

…

Akane llegó a la Universidad y una vez más, no encontró a Ranma por ningún lado, con tristeza y amagando la melancolía, se fue a clases.

– " _Quizá ni siquiera se acordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños" –_ sus ojos se humedecieron.

–Akane ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan abatida? –le preguntó su amiga Azumi.

–No, no me pasa nada… –se limpió las lágrimas.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! –le dio un obsequio, Akane la abrazó aún llorosa –Vamos ábrelo –alentó.

La chica abrió el regalo, una pequeña cajita de madera adornada con un listón rosado – ¡Qué bonita!, muchas gracias Azumi –se puso la pulsera, era una delgada pulsera de plata que traía inscrita la frase "Amigas por siempre".

–Qué bueno que te gustó… ahora dime ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –le preguntó preocupada.

La chica desvió la mirada –Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y presiento que tampoco hoy veré a Ranma, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se acuerde –sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente.

–Vamos Akane, el día acaba de comenzar, lo más seguro es que lo veas después, arriba esos ánimos. –la animó.

–Tienes razón… –se dibujó nuevamente una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

* * *

…

…

En el gimnasio de la Facultad de Educación Física, dos jóvenes, conversaban en voz muy baja, apenas audible para los demás, mientras se ejercitaban izando unas pesas.

– ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –preguntó un simpático pelirrojo.

–Sí… bueno casi todo –expresó sonrojado el chico de ojos azules.

–Así se habla Saotome… tú tienes la oportunidad… yo no tengo ni una mosca que se me acerque, aunque hay una chica que me gusta… la amiga de Akane es hermosa… –dijo juntando sus dedos.

–Así que… estás interesado en ella –lo miró pícaramente, dejando la pesa en el suelo.

–Sí me gusta mucho, pero dudo que ella me haga caso, está enamorada de Hinomoto.

–A ese tipo ni me lo menciones… –su expresión tornó a enfado.

…

La mañana transcurrió deprisa y las clases terminaron, Akane caminó por los pasillos y jardines de la universidad, recorriendo las dos facultades, en busca de Ranma, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

–Ranma se olvidó de mí, era de esperarse… soy una tonta… no tengo porque buscarlo –se fue a su casa con el ceño fruncido.

…

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles hasta llegar a la estación para tomar el subterráneo de regreso a casa.

– ¡Akane espera! –un chico le gritaba, mientras corría hacia ella.

La chica se giró feliz

–Caminas muy rápido, casi no te alcanzó –respiraba agitado.

–Ah… hola Shiosuke –se decepcionó al ver que no se trataba de cierto chico de ojos azules.

–Hola…eh... toma… hasta luego –se despidió y le entregó un sobre. Subió al subterráneo y lo abrió.

–Veamos que será… –dentro del sobre había una escueta nota.

 _Te espero en el lago de Shinn, en dos horas._

 _Ranma, Saotome._

–Ran…ma –abrazó la nota –El Lago de Shinn… ¡Oh cielos apenas me da tiempo para cambiarme! –exclamó.

Llegó apresurada a su casa, subió las escaleras, observó en su mesa de estudió una gran caja envuelta con un moño, la abrió.

 _Hermanita:_

 _Espero que uses mi regalo en este día tan especial y ojalá te guste. Feliz Cumpleaños._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Nabiki._

Sacó de la caja un hermoso vestido azul cielo, de tirantes, tenía unos ligeros adornos de encaje en la falda, era de línea ceñido al cuerpo, de quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla y un escote recto, estaba muy lindo.

– " _Nabiki… gracias… ¡Está hermoso!"_ –se lo puso, peinó su cabello y se maquilló ligero, acentuando sus labios rosas, se puso unas zapatillas de tacón mediano y salió a toda prisa al punto de encuentro con su amado Ranma.

– ¡Papá!… ¡Kasumi! no voy a comer aquí nos vemos más tarde –avisó apurada, sin evitar sonreír, parecía que bailaba o flotaba.

–Pero ¿A dónde vas hija? –preguntó su padre.

–No te preocupes, iré con Ranma –dijo feliz.

–Si es así, no te preocupes por volver –esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Qué dices papá?… –su rostro enrojeció como fruta madura –Mejor me voy.

* * *

…

…

Llegó justo a tiempo a la hora de la cita la vista era majestuosa, el verde reinaba en ese hermoso paisaje y las flores hacían juego con él. El olor era exquisito, impregnado a jazmines, en el centro un cristalino lago adornado de cisnes, era un maravilloso espectáculo. La chica esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de asombro, pero aún más complacida, por el hermoso detalle de elegir un punto de encuentro tan maravilloso.

La peliazul se sentó en una banca que había allí, para esperar a Ranma, sabía que tardaría un poco por su trabajo.

…

…

–Aún lado Shampoo no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –expresó bastante molesto.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir Airen? –agitó sus armas chinas.

–Ran-chan de aquí no te mueves –le lanzó la pala en la cabeza, el chico perdió por unos instantes el conocimiento.

Las chicas empezaron a amarrarlo con sogas, le colocaron una mordaza y lo encerraron en una bodega abandonada.

–Listo Ukyo, echar a perder plan de Airen con chica violenta –reía de lado.

–Nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección Shampoo –chocaron sus manos triunfalmente.

…

El chico intentaba liberarse, lo habían amarrado de todo el cuerpo…

–Mmm… –se movía como gusano arrastrándose. Después de unos minutos se zafó de la mordaza. –Están locas de remate, tengo que salir de aquí, no llegaré a tiempo...

Shampoo y Ukyo vigilaban la bodega desde el exterior, lo retendrían allí unas horas.

–" _Tengo que salir, sin que se den cuenta o no me dejarán en paz"_ –seguía moviéndose como loco, divisó una pequeña ventana en el techo de la bodega, que las prometidas no se habían percatado, empezó a morder las sogas con los dientes, jalando y jalando hasta deshacer los nudos, liberó una mano y después liberó la otra hasta que logró deshacerse de los amarres…

…

* * *

…

Ya había pasado una hora, desde que llegó al lago y no había indicios de Ranma.

–Qué raro ya pasó mucho tiempo y Ranma no aparece… será posible ¿Qué no venga? –Decía preocupada mirando su reloj –Debo ser paciente, lo esperaré un rato más.

…

* * *

…

Ranma subió por el techo cuidando de no hacer ruido y salió por la pequeña ventana, tuvo que contener el aliento para hacerse más delgado y caber por la pequeña abertura, miró a las chicas que permanecían de espaldas sitiando el lugar. Corrió a toda velocidad a encontrarse con Akane, estaba muy lejos de ella; pasó por las flores y la canasta que tenía preparada, la había dejado olvidada en el camino cuando fue secuestrado. Corría a toda velocidad.

* * *

…

…

Había transcurrido otra media hora, Akane comenzaba a desesperarse, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar en círculos para aplacar la ansiedad.

* * *

…

…

Ranma seguía corriendo… aún le faltaba por llegar…

…

…

* * *

Pasó otra media hora, Akane que yacía sentada en el pasto, se levantó decepcionada, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas y las limpió con el metatarso de su mano, tomó su bolso…

–Me dejó plantada… –sollozaba –Me invitó para simplemente no venir, quería burlarse de mi… no entiendo nada… pero esto jamás se lo voy a perdonar, me voy a casa –caminó para salir del lago de Shinn.

…

Ranma finalmente llegó, pero ya no había nadie.

– ¡Maldición no puede ser!… perdí mucho tiempo… debo buscarla –en unos segundos preparó la manta y colocó la canasta sobre ella, solo se llevó el ramo de rosas –corrió a toda velocidad.

Akane caminaba a toda prisa, pero sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas y su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr.

–Ranma idiota…

Ranma corría como si no hubiera un mañana, pudo divisar una figura femenina, estaba a una distancia algo considerable, aceleró aun más su velocidad y pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, continuó.

-¡!AKANE! –le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, para que detuviera su caminar, sentía que ya la fuerza en sus piernas se estaba agotando, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo desde que se liberó de las locas de sus prometidas -¡AKANE!... –continuó gritándole, pero la chica seguía, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba el llamado de Ranma.

El chico llenó aire en sus pulmones y desbordó la energía que le quedaba a sus piernas para alcanzarla, en unas cuantas zancadas se posicionó frente a ella, mientras respiraba agitadamente y estaba agachado, colocando sus manos en las rodillas.

–Akane… –recuperaba el aliento.

Akane bajó la mirada y se percató de la presencia del chico que la había detenido, estaba tan llorosa, que al verlo se sentía tan patética, le pasó por un lado y como si no estuviera allí siguió caminando.

–Akane espera… por favor ya no puedo seguir corriendo… ¡Akane!.. ¡Akane… detente! –Corría nuevamente detrás de la chica, ella había empezado a correr ahora –¡Rayos Akane detente ya no puedo correr más! –decía agitado, de pronto la chica se paró en seco.

Ranma fue caminando hacia ella y le tomó el hombro, ella se giró y lo abofeteó con fuerza, tanto que el chico casi pierde el equilibrio, además de dejarle la mejilla izquierda colorada, con la figura exacta de su mano.

–Déjame en paz… ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ! –Ranma abrió sus ojos como platos y reaccionó veloz al ver a la chica marcharse de nuevo.

–Ah… no te irás… ¡vas a escucharme! –La tomó del brazo y la acercó a él para tenerla frente a frente –No sabes por todo lo que pasé para llegar hasta aquí –su mirada azulada era bastante intensa.

Akane lo interrumpió – ¡Cállate! no me interesa nada, me dejaste plantada… –su voz se quebró –te espere dos horas como una idiota en este lugar, dejé los planes con mi familia para venir contigo.

–Entiendo que estés molesta, por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, pero hay una razón…

–Si la razón es que soy lo último en tu vida…

–Déjame terminar… siempre tienes que interrumpirme –resopló –Tuve problemas con Shampoo y Ukyo.

–Me lo imaginaba… diviértete con ellas, adiós –le dio la espalda.

–Ellas me secuestraron, me ataron en una soga y me amordazaron, batallé mucho en liberarme –le mostró una de sus muñecas que dejaba entre ver los indicios de que había sido fuertemente atada.

Akane respiró profundo y le miró la muñeca

–Lo siento Akane… quería que esto fuera normal, pero por una u otra razón las cosas jamás salen como lo planeo –se encogió de hombros, con la mirada gacha.

–Ranma… –lo miró a los ojos.

–Entonces, ya no… ¿Estás molesta? –la chica negó con la cabeza. –Toma –le entregó un estropeado ramo de rosas –Feliz cumpleaños Akane –los ojos de la chica que hace un momento tenían una mirada sombría, tornaron a unos alegres y brillosos ojos avellana.

– ¡Muchas gracias Ranma! –abrazó el ramo a su pecho.

–Ven quiero que me acompañes –le tomó tímidamente de la mano para guiarla de regreso al lago.

…

Al llegar los ojos de Akane se abrieron de asombro, frente a ellos había una manta tendida en el suelo y una canasta con aperitivos y un pequeño pastel individual que se veía delicioso.

–Ranma… e-esto no me lo esperaba –observaba emocionada.

–Tu sabes que soy muy torpe para este tipo de cosas… yo quería hacer algo más especial, invitarte a un lugar más sofisticado pero…

–Me encanta.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó nervioso.

–Sí, esto es más de lo que esperaba, el lugar es hermoso –expresó completamente ruborizada.

–Me alegra que te guste… pero aún no has probado los aperitivos…ven vamos a sentarnos –ambos se sentaron en la manta y comenzaron a sacar de la canasta la comida –había frutas y sándwiches y unos pequeños bocadillos dulces.

–Pruébalos, yo mismo los preparé.

Akane empezó a comer –Mmm… están deliciosos, pero ¿A qué hora hiciste todo esto?

–Mmm, bueno mi madre me ayudó –se rascó la cabeza

–Con razón están tan deliciosos –Akane tomó uno y se lo ofreció a Ranma en la boca, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–Mmm… es verdad están deliciosos –el repitió la acción.

Comenzaron a conversar animadamente, haciendo énfasis en las tribulaciones por las que había pasado para llegar al lago.

Akane comenzó a reír… –Lo bueno es que no se salieron con la suya y estamos aquí.

–Sí… Akane… –tragó saliva, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho –Tu sabes qué y-yo… no sé cómo expresarme bien… soy bastante torpe… me cuesta mucho decirte esto, pero… no puedo seguir siendo un cobarde –hizo una pausa y tomó aire –Akane… aquel día en Jusenkyo, cuando creí que estabas muerta… sentí que mi vida era arrancada de tajo junto con la tuya… en ese momento comprendí cuán importante eras para mí… aunque desde hace mucho tiempo atrás yo… yo… sabía que… –se ruborizó. Le costaba mucho abrirse a decir esa frase… Akane lo escuchaba absorta mientras su interior era golpeado con un sinfín de sensaciones hermosas, esperaba que no fuera un sueño y sólo quería seguirlo escuchando. –Hace días me preguntaste que clase de relación teníamos… yo no supe responderte, tenías toda la razón… –bajó la mirada por una expuesta timidez, no podía decirle todo eso mirándola a los ojos. –Nunca… he estado en el mismo cielo hasta que probé por primera vez tus labios… esos besos que compartimos me hicieron tocarlo una y otra vez y por primera vez sentí que pertenecía a algo, a alguien … desde hace mucho tiempo llevó cargando estos sentimientos y ya no puedo seguir ignorándolos… –inhaló profundo para armarse de valor, había entrenado su discurso durante días y finalmente lo soltó todo –Te amo Akane… –las lágrimas de la chica no se hicieron esperar –por ello yo… yo… q-uiero pedirte… que… seas mi novia –por fin se sinceró después de años lo consiguió.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco y estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, estaba temblando y llorando a la vez, las palabras sinceras de Ranma la habían conmovido hasta lo más profundo y sus ojos no dejaban de descargar cascadas de felicidad.

–Perdón Akane… dije ¿algo malo?... si no estás segura yo… –expectante ante la reacción de la chica, la miraba trémulo.

–No seas bobo –se abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza – ¡Sí, claro que sí quiero ser tu novia!… –se besaron con ternura y a la vez con desesperación, esa confesión llevaba esperando desde hace años. Se fueron separando lentamente –Ranma… yo también te amo –el chico le sonrió ante la ansiada confesión de la chica.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más despacio, disfrutando ese beso, conociendo cada rincón de sus labios, se separaron y comenzaron a levantar todo.

Ya había oscurecido y necesitaban regresar, se apresuraron.

–Vámonos ya, Kasumi seguro preparó una deliciosa cena, me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros –le tomó la mano.

–Está bien, vámonos.

* * *

…

…

Entraron a la casa de los Tendo y allí estaban todos, sus hermanas, su padre y los Saotome; recibieron a Akane con una deliciosa cena preparada por Nodoka y Kasumi, y por supuesto el pastel favorito de la chica.

–Hija, muchas felicidades –la abrazó, todos empezaron a felicitarla. –Pero sobre todo me alegra que hayas pasado la tarde con tu prometido –le dijo pícaro su padre.

Ambos se sonrojaron –Papá, Ranma no es mi prometido.

–Sigues con eso Akane –le regañó su padre –Para que seguir fingiendo sabemos que ustedes dos tuvieron una cita romántica esta tarde y que reanudaron su relación.

Nodoka miró a su hijo y a Akane –Disculpa hijo, no pude mantener el secreto, estaba tan emocionada.

– ¡Así se hace hijo! –Genma le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza a su vástago.

–Está bien mamá, no pensábamos compartirlo con ustedes todavía, pero ya que salió a discusión… –decía el chico con acentuado fastidio.

–Ranma y yo no reanudamos nuestra relación… –expresó con firmeza la menor de las Tendo.

– ¿No? –dijeron al unísono.

–Acabamos de empezar una relación –sonrió. –Sin compromisos arreglados y con total libertad –miró a Ranma tiernamente.

– ¡Qué alegría! –Celebraban los patriarcas –ya no falta mucho para su boda… –dijo muy emocionado.

– ¡Papá!… que bueno que sacan el tema –su mirada se puso seria.

–A decir verdad yo… –Ranma se sonrojó como tomate, ese tema le ponía nervioso.

–A decir verdad Ranma y yo no estamos de acuerdo con esa boda –le interrumpió su novia.

Ranma miró a la chica un poco incrédulo, casarse era apresurado, no había estado en sus planes todavía, pero sabía de la necesidad de los Tendo y él no se opondría.

– ¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¿No piensan casarse? entonces ¿Qué haremos con el Dojo? –recriminaron molestos los patriarcas.

–Hijo no pueden ser tan egoístas –Genma le reclamó al de los ojos azules.

–No vamos a apresurar las cosas… viviremos un noviazgo normal como el de cualquier pareja y después decidiremos cuando casarnos, pero esa decisión sólo será nuestra.

–Akane tiene razón, ya no somos unos niños y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones… no se preocupen yo me comprometo a ayudar a reabrir el Dojo, puedo impartir algunas clases.

–Ranma… –le sonrió –Y yo puedo hacerlo también.

–Akane, hijita ¿Por qué me haces esto?… me alegra que sean novios…pero… los preparativos, los planes que teníamos para celebrar su fiesta –comenzó a lloriquear.

-Quedaran pospuestos hasta que nosotros decidamos casarnos y por favor mantengan en secreto nuestra relación –dijo la chica muy determinada.

…

La cena transcurrió en charlas repletas de anécdotas y risas, disfrutaron de ese día y el momento de partir llegó…

Ranma y Akane estaban fuera de la casa, iban a despedirse.

–Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo este día Ranma, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida –le tomó las manos.

–No fue nada Akane, me alegra que te haya gustado pasarlo conmigo… a partir de mañana pasaré por ti para irnos juntos a la universidad, nos vemos mañana, que descanses –le besó la frente y después tímidamente sus labios, fue un beso corto pero cargado de amor.

–Claro que sí… Te amo… hasta mañana –se despidieron ruborizados y el chico se fue a su casa.

…

El chico cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, su rostro no podía ocultar lo estúpidamente enamorado y feliz que estaba.

–Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír –su madre lo esperaba en el borde de la cama, Ranma se asustó un poco, no se la esperaba.

– ¡Mamá!…

–Sabía que tenía razón, que bueno que te enfrentaste, como todo un hombre…

FLASH BACK

Ranma permanecía sentado con un libro al pie de la cama, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y absolutamente todo lo irritaba, acababa de tener una calurosa pelea con su padre, que siempre encontraba el momento perfecto para hacerlo desatinar, aunque en esta ocasión el comenzó la pelea sin razón, últimamente siempre estaba molesto y de mal humor.

–Hijo te traje la cena… sé que no bajaste a cenar porque estas molesto y…

–No estoy molesto –farfulló algo exaltado.

–Estas así por Akane… –expresó su suspicaz madre.

–Mamá por favor no digas tonterías, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie…

–Llevas varios días sin verla, soy tu madre a mí no me engañas… he visto lo feliz que eres cuando estas con ella, tu semblante es luminoso y radiante y tus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y eso solo sucede cuando estás con ella.

El chico se quedó serio unos segundos

–Eso no es verdad – le desvió la mirada.

–Pronto será su cumpleaños, porque no le das una gran sorpresa, hace varios días que no la ves –le sonrió maternalmente, el chico miró a su madre, su expresión se suavizó.

– ¿Una sorpresa?

–Sí, ha llegado el momento jovencito de ser valiente y decirle lo que sientes por ella… si tu no lo haces alguien más lo hará –añadió severa. La imagen de Hinomoto invadió su pensamiento sin poder evitarlo, apretó los puños –se cansará de esperar a que te decidas y otros, más valientes se lanzarán a conquistarla… ya estás en edad de ser honesto con tus sentimientos, no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño y peleando con Akane todo el tiempo para llamar su atención… no es así como se conquista el corazón de una mujer –esta vez lo miró rígida, sus palabras fueron directas y fueron un gancho al orgullo de su vástago. –No pierdas tu oportunidad hijo, el amor no siempre toca la puerta… el verdadero amor la toca una sola vez, no dejes que tu orgullo y tus inseguridades te impidan acercarte a ella, porque cuando quieras hacerlo, quizá ella ya no este ´más interesada en ti.

Ranma permanecía inmóvil sin siquiera parpadear esas palabras le golpearon profundo, sabía que su madre tenía razón y una cálida llama de esperanza en su interior se encendió, quizá ella sí sentía lo mismo que él, debía intentar corroborar aquella duda, después de todo ya se habían besado en varias ocasiones; pero no podía ver la realidad del todo, después de lo Shinnosuke y más aún de la presencia de Hinomoto, esa duda de saberse correspondido o no, tomaba más fuerza, recordar aquello denotó su valor, que emergió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y decidió poner en marcha los sabios consejos de su madre. A partir de ese día dejaría de lado aquello que le impedía declararse a su marimacho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Sí, tenías razón mamá…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por leer. SI NO LEYERON MAL Ranma le dijo te amo a Akane y se le declaró… Saben creo que la influencia de su madre le está ayudando mucho, jamás tuvo una figura que le enseñara y le diera este tipo de consejos, por supuesto, le picó donde más le dolía y estuvo bombardeándolo anteriormente para que intentara portarse mejor con ella. Me encantaría saber que les pareció el capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó ¿ustedes que piensan? Recuerden que Akane está recordando el pasado, tres años atrás, todos estos capítulos nos describen lo que sucedió tres años atrás, más adelante llegaremos al presente. Vamos paso a paso, destacando los momentos importantes en su relación, como se fue desarrollando, faltan varios capítulos más para llegar al presente. Les quiero comentar que estoy a punto de terminar de escribirla, desde un inicio ya la había escrito en mi mente; aunque para ustedes faltan muchísimos capítulos más por leer, pero yo ya voy muy avanzada y estoy a punto de terminarla, esta historia tiene más de veinte capítulos, aun no tengo todavía el número exacto, para ello necesito terminar de escribir XD, pero es bastante larga y ojalá les siga gustando los invitó a dejar sus comentarios** **con dudas, quejas, sugerencias etc, estaré respondiéndoles capítulo a capítulo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que estés al pendiente de la historia, espero que este capítulo te agrade también. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, así es Ranma y Akane tienen 19 por ahora, recuerda que Akane está contando lo que sucedió tres años atrás en el presente tienen 22 años. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa818** **: Hola, que tal, a mí también me encantan las historias de Ranma Akane, por lo pronto estoy terminando de escribir esta historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, la estoy escribiendo con mucho amor. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **rosefe-123** **: Hola, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y dejar tus comentarios, espero despejar tus dudas con este capítulo y ya veremos qué papel cumple Hinomoto en esta historia. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **litapaz** **: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Akane es un caso perdido lo celosa creo que jamás se le quitará, en cuanto a Shampoo y Cologne ya tienen un plan bien preparado que lo echaran a andar en los siguientes capítulos, pero por supuesto no es nada bueno. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Luna: Hola, bienvenida, pues tendré muchísimo drama la historia y está a punto de comenzar, espero que te siga gustando a pesar de ello. Ryoga tendrá una participación muy activa en la historia en los próximos capítulos y en cuanto Nabiki a mí también me encanta su forma de ser comparto tú opinión.** **Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **paulayjoaqui** **: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, así es estamos todavía recordando tres años atrás cuando tenían 19 años, no se casan a esa edad, lo harán más tarde, espero que este capítulo te haya despejado esa duda. Ya estamos a punto de saber que planeó Shampoo con su bisabuela. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **nancyricoleon** **: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alaga mucho que te guste la historia, espero llenar tus expectativas. Yo también creo que en ciuerta medida y con mesura los celos demuestran el amor que se le tiene a alguien. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te guste, Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, y claro que la continuaré, espero que te siga gustando. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6:¿Ranma es una linda pelirroja?

" _Que venga el mundo a juzgar al que ama,_ _a quién necesitaba"_

 _._

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 6: ¿Ranma es una linda pelirroja?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma y Akane vivían esa nueva etapa de sus vidas con gran entusiasmo, aunque la vivían entre peleas, discusiones y reconciliaciones, pero eso era parte de ellos, era completamente sano y normal. Para ellos no era muy fácil adaptarse así como así, eso llevaba mucho tiempo, el tomarse las manos y besarse aún era objeto para ruborizarse y no podían evitarlo, les costaba a ambos eran demasiado tímidos. El concepto noviazgo era tan nuevo para ellos, pero mientras aprendían disfrutaban del viaje.

…

No podían negar que estaban locos el uno por el otro, con parte del dinero que hubieran dispuesto para la boda, mandaron a reparar el Dojo y pintarlo, tenían pensado reabrirlo muy pronto, se habían comprometido a trabajarlo, aunque fue una decisión, sus padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo a que se pospusiera por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, esa tan esperada boda; al final no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de sus obstinados hijos.

…

Era fin de semana, después de trabajar duro en embellecer el Dojo Tendo, merecían un ansiado descanso, Ranma no trabajó ese día, pidió permiso al señor Otaru, para poder llevar de paseo a su novia.

…

Llegaron a un bosque con aguas termales, muy famosas porque acudían muchas parejas todo el año a probar sus propiedades curativas, además de que el lugar era maravilloso y las parejas podían disfrutar de los manantiales para ellos solos, un atractivo turístico sin duda.

–¡Wow… es hermoso Ranma! –decía la chica asombrada.

–Sí, lo es –sujetaba la mochila de la muchacha y la suya.

–Las aguas termales están por allá –le señaló el sitio.

–Vamos…

…

Ambos chicos estaban algo apenados, porque se sumergirían en el mismo manantial, por supuesto no lo harían desnudos, ambos lo harían con traje de baño.

Akane sonrojada se desabrochaba su blusa y después el short, traía un traje de baño completo color naranja con escote tipo halter; Ranma hizo lo mismo que la chica se desprendió de sus ropas para quedar solamente en un short azul, ambos se miraban de frente no era la primera vez que se veían en traje de baño, pero si la primera que lo hacían a solas, ambos estaban completamente ruborizados.

Ranma fue el primero en sumergirse, invitó a la chica a hacerlo, ella se acercó, pero este la tomó de la mano y la arrojó sumergiéndola, él se reía y ella también. Ella le salpicaba con el agua, como si se encontraran jugando en una piscina. Se fueron acercando inconscientemente, ambos se miraron y se fundieron en un beso, entre ellos había nacido una ley de atracción innata, dos polos completamente opuestos que sin buscarlo se atraen; ese beso iba tomando mayor intensidad, ella lo rodeó del cuello y el sujetó su cintura debajo del agua, la escena no podía pintar más romántica, ese par de jóvenes se veían completamente enamorados, ambos disfrutaban el sabor de sus labios y esa cercanía, en ese manantial sobresalía un árbol que entre una de sus ramas sostenía un columpio.

–Se me ocurre algo –dijo Ranma divertido. Se montó en el columpio y empezó a darse vuelo, soltándose fuerte para caer en el manantial. –Tu turno Akane –invitó.

–Está bien, aunque yo no soy muy buena para esto –reía.

–No te preocupes, no te pasará nada aquí estoy yo para atraparte, además hay poca profundidad, no podrías ahogarte jamás –la chica se subió al columpio y se meció con fuerza dejándose caer –Ranma la atrapó en sus brazos.

–Te dije que iba a atraparte – le sonrió.

–Mmm… no se vale, no es tan emocionante –hacía pucheros.

–De acuerdo, para la próxima no te sujetaré, está bien.

Ambos se divertían jugando en los manantiales, como si fueran dos niños pequeños, pero a la vez disfrutaban de esos momentos, había días que casi no se veían y otros que sólo lo hacían cuando Ranma pasaba por ella a la escuela.

Una vez que se aburrieron de jugar, se cambiaron y prepararon lo que tenían listo para el picnic.

–Traje estos sándwiches –la chica esbozaba una alegre sonrisa.

Ranma la miraba con pavor, no quería comerse su espantosa comida, pero por otro lado, le tenía más miedo a su reacción.

–Akane yo también… preparé sándwiches, porque no comemos de los míos primero –le ofreció inocente.

–Estas diciendo ¿Qué no probaras los míos? –su rostro denotaba su incipiente enfado.

–No, es sólo que tu… bueno… sabes que la cocina no se te da… –empezó a temblar al ver la expresión de su novia.

–Ranma… ¡Eres un idiota!… me esmeré preparando toda la mañana estos sándwiches… ¡insensible! –le propinó un buen mazaso y salió corriendo muy molesta.

– ¡Ay no! … Ya se enojó –dijo esto incorporándose y frotándose el chichón que le había hecho su novia – ¿Por qué Akane insiste en cocinar?... Demonios tendré que disculparme sino no volverá a dirigirme la palabra.

La chica estaba sentada en un tronco caído, no muy lejos del manantial, estaba triste, Ranma había arruinado el momento hermoso que habían compartido, porque simplemente no podía ser más amable con ella en cuestiones culinarias, siempre que cocinaba para él, rechazaba todo lo que preparaba…

–Akane… discúlpame –le habló tímidamente, traía la canasta con la comida que ambos habían traído.

La chica ni siquiera lo miró, eso significaba que estaba muy molesta con él.

El chico respiró profundo y tomó uno de los sándwiches de Akane, comenzó a comerlo…

–Mmm… no está mal –de sus ojos salían lágrimas, en realidad sabía espantoso, una combinación salada con sabor a calcetín sucio, pero si quería conservar la relación con su marimacho tenía que aprender a fingir, mientras unos prominentes lagrimones descendían de su rostro.

Akane lo miró sorprendida y su bello rostro se iluminó por una bien dibujada sonrisa.

–Ranma… –tomó uno de sus sándwiches e imitó la acción del chico, pasó el trozó que llevó a su boca y devolvió enseguida –¡Esto esta asqueroso!… –decía desilusionada –¿Ranma porque dijiste que sabe bien, si está horrible?

–Porque eres tan obstinada que de todas maneras ibas a hacer comérmelo… –expresó algo molesto.

–Eres un tonto… no hace falta que me mientas –frunció el ceño.

–Y que querías que te dijera, que sabía espantoso para que me mataras a golpes –espetó bastante irónico.

–Eres un insensible –le miró con rabia.

–Y tú una niña obcecada que no entiende de razones –le devolvió la mirada.

–Así… por lo menos hago el intento por ser amable con los demás, no como tú…

Y así comenzaron con la pelea, se dijeron tantas cosas, ambos estaban molestos, pero Akane lo estaba aún más su temperamento de mujer era invencible, parecía que todo continuaría así y se saldría de control.

–No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en cocinar… no se te da… eres tan tor… –se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

–Cretino ya no quiero… –un beso acalló a la chica, al principio trataba de zafarse a toda costa, pero Ranma no la dejaba y hacía más profundo el beso y el agarre de su cintura, poco a poco Akane fue cediendo y terminó correspondiendo el beso, el beso se tornó más intenso sus labios se movían intentando probar todos los rincones que aún eran desconocidos para ambos, pero que aún no estaban listos para recorrer.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que enojarte por tonterías? –le murmuraba el chico entre besos.

–Y tú siempre haces trampa –le respondió aun besándolo.

–No es verdad mi hermosa marimacho –continuaba.

–Si lo es mi apuesto pervertido.

De pronto comenzó a oscurecer y se separaron…

–Debemos hacer las tiendas, antes de que caiga la noche.

–Sí –expresó la chica.

…

Ambos armaron las tiendas y prendieron entre ambas, una pequeña fogata para mantener el calor y alejar posibles animales salvajes que pudieran acercarse.

–Bueno ya está todo listo, ahora sí a descansar, porque mañana temprano tenemos que regresar a Nerima –expresó algo exhausto el de la trenza.

–Sí que descanses Ranma – se metió a la tienda, pero en un movimiento rápido la abrió de nuevo y lo abrazó. El chico se ruborizó le correspondió el abrazo y la miró tiernamente, se veía tan hermosa, su fina piel blanca y esos ojos avellanas tan brillantes y expresivos, sintió un ligero escalofrío en su cuerpo y por un momento se quedó paralizado, Akane se paró de puntitas y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

–Ahora sí que descanses – lo observó sonrojada, cerró su tienda y se acostó a dormir, debajo de su almohada escondía un pedazo de rama gruesa que usaría en caso de que su novio perdiera la razón.

Por otro lado el chico, tragó saliva y se metió a la tienda, se sentía tan nervioso y no sabía el porqué, poco a poco fue agarrando el sueño y finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

…

…

Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano y alistaron sus pequeños equipajes para volver a casa.

Llegaron a medio día, allí estaban reunidos los padres de ambos.

–Ranma, Akane ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? acaso ya concibieron a nuestro primer nieto, heredero de la dinastía Saotome y Tendo –preguntaron curiosos ambos patriarcas.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se ruborizaron.

–Pero… ¿De qué demonios están hablando?… Por supuesto que no –expresó completamente avergonzado el de la trenza.

–Hijo, no tendría nada de malo –dijo su madre.

–Tía Nodoka, no ocurrió nada, porque tienen que malinterpretar siempre las cosas –se defendía Akane.

–Se van a casar después de todo, no tienen que ser tan tímidos –añadió Nodoka.

Ranma resoplaba muy apenado.

* * *

…

…

El fin de semana transcurrió, Akane estaba lista esperando a su novio como todos los días para irse juntos a la universidad. El chico después de unos minutos llegó y tomaron rumbo a ésta.

Se despidieron al entrar a la universidad cada uno fue a su respectiva facultad.

…

–Ranma hoy habrá una demostración de artes marciales en el gimnasio, el profesor Yamachida nos dará la clase libre para que asistamos –invitó el pelirrojo.

–Me parece interesante, vamos a verla –dijo emocionado.

Llegaron al gimnasio y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, allí estaba el indeseable Hinomoto, vestido en un gi negro, haciendo polvo a una decena de adversarios.

–Es bastante bueno –decía su amigo Shiosuke.

–Hmph… no creo que sea la gran cosa –expresó fastidiado.

De pronto unas chicas hicieron su aparición en el gimnasio, eran Azumi y Akane. Azumi había convencido a Akane a asistir a la demostración, ya que el maestro de esa hora había enfermado e iba faltar unos días, la peliazul no tuvo más que aceptar. Hinomoto se percató de la presencia de la chica y se acercó a ella.

–Hola Akane, que gusto tenerte por aquí – le sonrió.

–Gracias…eh… bueno en realidad yo vengo acompañando a…

–No te gustaría pertenecer al equipo de artes marciales, por ahí me enteré que practicas –la miró insistente.

–Eh si yo… –no pudo terminar porque un celoso iracundo chico de ojos azules oscuros, intervino.

–Hola –le tomó el brazo a la chica.

–Hola Ranma, que bueno verte, pensé que estarías en clase –dijo la chica.

–Sí, yo también pensé que estarías en clase –la miró serio.

–Ahm es que… yo la convencí de venir –intervino la amiga de Akane.

Akane no pudo evitar sentir ternura con la actitud celostina de su novio.

–Akane… ¿te gustaría practicar conmigo? – le ofreció el apuesto castaño, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del de la trenza.

–Bueno es que yo…

–Vamos sé que eres bastante buena – le incitó.

–Y eso ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no la conoces? –se posicionó frente a él, el de la trenza azabache.

–Bueno y tu… ¿Quién eres que siempre intervienes y te entrometes donde no te llaman? –expresó exasperado el apuesto castaño.

–Soy Ranma Saotome, estudiante de primer año de Educación Física con especialidad en Artes Marciales y heredero de una de las dos escuelas de combate libre –se presentó orgulloso.

–Vaya, así que estudias la misma carrera que yo… combate libre, suena interesante –esbozó una sonrisa de lado que para nada le agradó al chico.

Yamato Hinomoto era estudiante de penúltimo año de la misma carrera que Ranma y era el líder del equipo de artes marciales, llevaba ganados todos los torneos regionales y nacionales, llevando a la cúspide el nombre de la universidad que representaba.

–Así es –Ranma le ofreció una sonrisa nada amigable y por supuesto adoptó su típica actitud engreída.

El chico se giró para quedar frente a la peliazul.

– ¿Que dices Akane? ¿No te gustaría hacer una demostración? –le invitó nuevamente.

–Ella no hará lo que dices –intervino de nuevo, completamente celoso.

–Ya me colmaste la paciencia niño, estoy hablando con Akane no contigo… ¿Cuál es tu problema? –una vena se saltó en su frente.

–Mi problema es que ella es mi novia…entendiste MI novia –lo enfrentó con la mirada áspera.

Hinomoto, permaneció serio unos segundos y miró a Akane.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dice? –le preguntó

Ella asintió.

–No puedo creerlo, como fijarse en un tipo tan insolente como él… en fin, el que tengas novio no impide que hagas lo que tú quieras –recalcó.

–Porque no hacemos la demostración tú y yo y ya veremos qué tan insolente y niño soy –espetó un furioso Ranma, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era romperle la boca para que la cerrara de una buena vez.

–Mmm… está bien –se giró para ir a la duela.

–Ranma, no es necesario… –musitó Akane.

–No te preocupes Akane no seré severo con él.

Akane estaba preocupada. Ambos chicos entraron a la duela de combate. Ranma fue el primero en atacar, le lanzó una patada en la cara que fue hábilmente esquivada, así siguió con derechazos, pero eran los mismos resultados no lograba golpearlo, entonces pensó en aplicar más fuerza y aumentar la velocidad, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, continuó con una combinación de golpes y patadas, sin lograr conseguir tocarlo.

– " _Este tipo no es nada débil, pero yo lo voy a hacer tragar polvo"_ –Realizó el truco de las castañas y no consiguió más que un pequeño rasguño en el rostro de este.

–Bueno, es mi turno –expresó con simpleza Hinomoto –En unos movimientos extremadamente rápidos y poco visibles para el ojo de cualquier persona, atacó a Ranma con un derechazo en el rostro, haciendo que corriera un hilillo de sangre por sus labios

– ¡Ranma, ten cuidado! Hinomoto es demasiado fuerte –decía Akane bastante asustada.

Ranma se incorporó e intentó golpearlo, pero este le lanzó una patada veloz al costado que hizo que Ranma cayera de rodillas –ese golpe le había dolido en demasía, hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba con alguien tan fuerte. Se levantó lentamente, pero Hinomoto lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que este cayera de bruces en la duela.

Hinomoto esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y se acercó a Akane:

–No te preocupes, él está bien, cuando quieras puedes venir a entrenar al gimnasio –se retiró triunfal.

– ¡Ranma! –Se acercó a él asustada, estaba semiinconsciente y lastimado – ¿Ranma estas bien?… Vamos a la enfermería.

–No puede ser… ese tipo me derrotó fácilmente –su orgullo estaba pisoteado, le caía muy mal por coquetearle a su novia, era insoportable, pero además era más fuerte que él, eso no podía soportarlo.

–Ranma vamos a la enfermería –lo jalaba.

–No, estoy bien –se incorporó –Ya habrá oportunidad de derrotarte Hinomoto –se limpió la sangre que escurría de sus labios.

–No creí que aparte de guapo, fuera tan fuerte, es increíble –decía Azumi muy enamorizcada.

–Azumi, por favor, no es el momento –le corrigió Akane.

* * *

…

…

Todo ese día Ranma estuvo muy apático, no habló con nadie, ni se despidió de Akane.

Algo en ese chico le parecía raro y muy escalofriante, era demasiado perfecto y eso no le agradaba para nada, frente a él se sentía tan inseguro y eso era algo que no quería que su novia notara, sus persecuciones hacia ella eran muy notables y debía admitir que él no aceptaba ninguna derrota.

* * *

…

…

Pasaron algunos días, Akane estaba algo preocupada por su novio, lo veía ensimismado y casi no hacía platica. Habían ido a comer, pero él permanecía callado.

–Ranma, ya no quiero que estés así, estos días has estado muy serio, es muy poco el tiempo que compartimos juntos… –le tomó la mano.

–Tienes razón –salió de sus pensamientos.

–Tu eres muy fuerte y sé que se lo vas a demostrar, pero por ahora sólo quiero que te concentres en nuestra relación sí –le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

–Está bien –le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

…

…

Los novios llegaron tomados de la mano a la universidad, el día estaba nublado…

– ¡Oh no! seguro va a empezar a llover –dijo Ranma.

–Debemos conseguir agua caliente, vamos a la cafetería –agregó Akane.

–Sí buena idea…

Arribaron a la cafetería y para su mala suerte, parecía como hecho a propósito estaba Hinomoto sentado en una mesa, los amigos de Ranma y Akane, se aparecieron también.

–Hola chicos, ustedes también vienen por ¿chocolate caliente? –Preguntó Azumi –No es por nada, pero con este clima se antoja, además es delicioso, pruébenlo –les incitó la pelinegra.

–Si es verdad, es una delicia –añadió Shiosuke.

–Si… vamos a pedir uno –expresó Akane animada. Ranma miraba el cielo había mucha gente, allí estaban sus amigos y el insufrible engreído de Hinomoto.

Ambos chicos pidieron dos chocolates y agua caliente. La cocinera se sorprendió con esa petición, Ranma guardó el agua caliente en un termo sabía que la necesitaría en cualquier momento, las clases ya iban a empezar necesitaban irse, pero para su mala suerte una fuerte lluvia empezó a azotar y el cambio a chica fue inminente, abrió su termo, pero su distraído amigo se resbaló y le sujetó el brazo a Ranma, haciendo que el termo se derramara.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos, los dos amigos de ambos y Hinomoto que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

– ¡Oh santo cielo! ¿Cómo es que?… –expresaron al unísono Azumi y Shiosuke.

Akane estaba petrificada, pero no tanto como Ranma, el de la trenza reaccionó y corrió de vuelta a la cafetería para solicitar agua caliente, pero lo entretuvo Hinomoto.

–No creí que aparte de insolente y débil, fueras un fenómeno –añadió irónico.

– ¡Quítate de mi camino imbécil! –le dijo enfurecido.

–Te ves mejor así… aunque yo ya no entiendo nada ¿Eres hombre o mujer? –una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente. Ranma le iba a tirar un golpe, pero Akane lo jaló.

– ¡Ranma vámonos!… ya no te metas en problemas –le insistía.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a partir la cara! –expresó muy molesto en su forma femenina.

–No, es mejor que no lo hagas, se te pueden romper las uñas… linda pelirroja –se reía, mientras se retiraba.

– ¡Malditoooo! –gritó.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar, les agradezco con todo el corazón. Estoy muy feliz, este fin de semana terminé de escribir la historia, bueno es un borrador porque me falta hacer las correcciones de ortografía y quitar algo de paja, pero ya está completamente plasmada, para mí fue un reto, porque entre ser mamá, trabajar y otras cosas pues es un poquito complicado sentarse a escribir, para aquellas personas que me pidieron que no la dejara votada hoy les informo que ya está completa y que estaré subiendo cada semana un capitulo, salvo que por situaciones ajenas a mi o alguna situación personal me lo impida, así será. Uyyy muchachos empezamos con el dramón… les quiero pedir que sean pacientes, como les dije en un principio es una historia bastante larga, así que traté de detallarla, pero creo que valdrá la pena y espero siga teniendo una buena recepción por parte de ustedes. Quería compartirles que para escribir esta historia me inspiré de la letra de dos maravillosas canciones una ya la conocen** _ **"Que lo Nuestro quede Nuestro"**_ **de Carlos Rivera y la otra será una sorpresa, pero de allí saqué el nombre del título de esta historia, más adelante lo sabrán.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos, a los que siguen esta historia y a los que la ponen en sus favoritos.**

 **Gracias especialmente a:**

 **Litapaz: Hola, muchas gracias por tus bonitos comentarios capítulo a capítulo, Ranma de vez en cuando se porta como debe, aunque su personalidad, pienso que siempre será algo inmadura. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y eso es lo que busco con esta historia, transportar al lector dentro de ella y que sientan lo que los personajes. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando y espero sigas leyendo, lo de la venganza ya lo sabrás, espero que sigas disfrutándola, pero te coemnto que ya empiezan los cambios y los problemas. Muchos Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **paulayjoaqui** **: Hola que gusto leerte otra vez por aquí, muchas gracias por leer y comentar; ya era hora que Ranma se declarara, Shampoo y Ukyo no planean nada bueno, el próximo capítulo, vas a descubrir que es lo que tienen planeado esas dos y sobre la venganza, te irás dando cuenta quien se casará para vengarse, no puedo decirles quien, pero ya lo irán descubriendo. Muchos Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Akanechan: Hola, awww que linda, sólo espero no hacerte llorar con los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un abrazo.**

 **Lizzy dezzy: Hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar, para mí es un honor que una gran escritora como tú se haya tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentar, tristemente ya empiezan los problemas y con ellos el drama, a partir de aquí muchas cosas van a cambiar para nuestros personajes. Espero tu actualización de** _ **Apartamento para dos**_ **con ansias. Muchos Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **eliza tendo: Hola, bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando, van a empezar los cambios y los giros en la historia, te invito a seguirla. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Escarlatta** **: Hola, gracias por leer y por tu comentario, te comento que ya vamos a empezar con los problemas, el drama, poco a poco irás descubriendo quien y porque se casará por venganza, espero que sigas al pendiente, y nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **rosefe-123** **: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar capítulo a capítulo; siento decirte que esta historia como la vida no todo puede ser color de rosa y ya viene la parte difícil, te invito a seguir leyendo. Muchos Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, la felicidad no puede estar presente todo el tiempo, como dicen para nuestros personajes tampoco, ya veremos cómo continua. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alaga mucho y te comento que Shampoo y Ukyo ya van a develar que planean el siguiente capítulo… por fin te invito a seguir leyendo un fuerte abrazo y saludos.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya agradado este nuevo capítulo. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: "Me Gustas tal como Eres"**

-Ranma…

-Déjame solo, no quiero ver a nadie

-No me iré…

-Por favor –le pidió apenas audible.

-Entiendo lo que sientes -puso su mano sobre su espalda.

-No entiendes… nadie puede entender como me siento

-Ranma…

-Vete por favor Akane, por ahora no soy la mejor compañía –sus ojos estaban escondidos entre su fleco –respiró profundo –Quizá lo mejor sea que tú y yo terminemos.

 **Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7: Me Gustas Tal Como Eres

" _Y que no tiene remedio de ser,_ _lo que no se esperaba"_.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 7: "Me Gustas tal como Eres"**

 **.**

La lluvia se precipitaba con mayor fuerza, el cielo se había oscurecido y allí estaban sus amigos mirándolo extrañados, esperando por una explicación por su cambio de apariencia. Akane le tomó la mano y se sentó junto a él en una de las sillas de la cafetería, apoyándolo como de costumbre.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a explicar a sus amigos el porqué se convertía en chica, ambos hacían miles de preguntas y miraban asombrados al pobre chico que se moría de vergüenza, aún permanecía en su forma de mujer.

-Vaya amigo, jamás lo imaginé, es muy extraño, pero al menos no te conviertes en monstruo, tienes una apariencia muy hermosa y angelical –trataba de animarlo, pero el humor de Ranma había decaído, Akane se acercó con una pequeña tetera y lo mojó, el cambió fue rápido ante sus ojos.

– ¿Y hay alguna forma de revertir esta maldición? –preguntó Azumi.

Ranma permanecía cabizbajo

–No lo sabemos, la había, pero… –Akane intentó explicar.

–Akane ya es tarde para todos, las clases comenzaron desde hace rato –se levantó de su silla, todos hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a clases.

Akane lo abrazó tiernamente y le dijo que iría a verlo dar clases al gimnasio donde trabajaba, le besó los labios, de alguna manera quería animarlo.

….

…

* * *

.

Akane acudió al Gimnasio Omogi, entró y observó a su novio, impartiendo clases, se veía tan concentrado, trató de no hacer ningún ruido y se sentó en una banca, había una expresión melancólica en su rostro y eso no le gustaba nada, él no solía ser así, ese no era su Ranma.

–Disculpe profesor –interrumpió –Si no le molesta podríamos hacer una demostración para que sus alumnos observen un combate divertido.

Ranma observó a la chica con su mirada azul tan intensa, le sonrió.

–Está bien, señorita –Akane se cambió y volvió vestida con su gi.

Ambos se saludaron para iniciar el encuentro, inclinando sus cabezas. La chica inició el ataque en combinación de expertas patadas y golpes, el chico le siguió el ritmo. Los alumnos miraban anonadados el espectáculo que tenían en frente, sin duda eran expertos en combate, desde luego Ranma simulaba sus ataques, no lastimaría jamás a su marimacho.

–Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy –finalizó la clase. Akane se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

–Al menos logré animarte un poco – le sonrió.

–Sí… –le tomó la mano. –Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, sólo es que allí estaba… en fin no importa… ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí.

Cenaron en casa de la Tía Nodoka, preparó una deliciosa cena, cerdo agridulce con patatas, comieron animadamente compartiendo en familia una animada charla. Hasta que la peliazul se percató del tiempo observando su reloj.

–Bueno creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a casa, ya es muy tarde –se despidió, Ranma la acompañó a su casa, estaba sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya.

Se despidieron en la puerta

–Hasta mañana, que descanses –musitó la chica.

–Hasta mañana.

–Te amo –lo besó tiernamente.

–Yo también Akane, hasta mañana.

…

…

Al día siguiente, como todos los días Ranma recogió a su novia para ir juntos a la universidad, hoy habría un torneo de deportes en una de las explanadas de la facultad de Ranma, así que invitó a Akane, aprovecharía la hora libre.

Azumi y Akane llegaron a la explanada y se sentaron en las gradas de primera fila.

Ranma y su grupo hicieron varias demostraciones de diferentes deportes, además de las artes marciales; solían hacer este tipo de eventos, está vez era el turno del primer semestre. Akane le aplaudía orgullosa a su novio, él la observaba de lejos, de pronto un chico alto y rubio se acercó al centro de la explanada donde estaba Ranma y le vertió una botella de agua, los presentes que eran bastantes, lo miraban atónitos, Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca en su vida se había visto tan expuesto, ni en sus tiempos en Furinkan, la camiseta que traía era demasiado holgada y sus enormes senos estaban al descubierto… el bullicio de los presentes no se hizo esperar, miles de comentarios que fluían una tras otro, podía escucharlos. Akane lo miraba preocupada, corrió a buscar agua caliente. Ranma seguía siendo observado, como espectáculo de circo, pero parecía no inmutarse, en realidad estaba perplejo, no respondía.

–El gran Ranma Saotome es una nena también –se burló uno de los amigos de Hinomoto, su grupo de amigos comenzó a reírse también.

– ¡Es un fenómeno! –gritaban, burlándose de él.

– ¿De dónde salió este tipo? –murmuraban los presentes.

– ¡Qué horror! ¿Es un error genético o qué?…

– ¿Será travesti?

–Mira sus senos se ven reales…

–Que lastima… estoy confundida será hombre o mujer… ¿habrá algún truco?

Los latigantes comentarios uno a uno eran escuchados por el de la trenza. Un cúmulo de voces unidas emergían, haciendo comentarios poco afortunados sobre su condición. Akane se acercó a él y le tiró agua caliente. Le tomó de la mano.

–Vámonos, no tiene caso seguir aquí Ranma –lo fue conduciendo, pero alguien intervino.

–Akane, no me explico como una chica tan hermosa como tú, puede estar con un depravado como él –Hinomoto hizo su aparición.

– ¡No lo insultes Yamato! –le reprendió la chica.

–Es un fenómeno Akane… –Se giró para quedar frente a Ranma –Oye… ¿Eres hombre o mujer?... o te gusta jugar a ser ambos yo ya no entiendo nada, lo único que me queda claro es que eres un degenerado –el chico bajó la mirada, apretó los puños y salió a toda prisa de allí, Akane lo siguió.

…

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, estar frente a todos, observándolo como un espécimen, Akane corría tras él, salió de la universidad y llegó hasta un parque, se sentó en una banca para recuperar el aliento. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que amenazaban con sangrar.

Akane finalmente llegó hasta él. Lo miró y se sentó a su lado.

–Ranma…

– ¡Déjame solo, no quiero ver a nadie! –expresó cortante y cabizbajo a la vez.

–No me iré…

–Por favor –le pidió apenas audible. Estaba muy abatido, toda la universidad se enteraría de su maldición o peor aún, lo etiquetarían de algo que no era.

–Entiendo lo que sientes –puso su mano sobre su espalda.

–¡No entiendes!… ¡Nadie puede entender como me siento, tengo que vivir todos los días de mi maldita existencia siendo mitad mujer!

–Ranma no digas eso…

–Vete por favor Akane, por ahora no soy la mejor compañía –sus ojos estaban escondidos entre su fleco –respiró profundo –Quizá lo mejor sea que tú y yo terminemos.

– ¿Qué dices? – su corazón se encogió.

–Quizá yo nunca resuelva mi problema y la verdad no quiero condenarte a las habladurías, yo no soy un hombre completo.

–¡Eres un hombre completo, siempre lo has sido!… Ranma

–No es verdad, tu sabes todas las penurias que he tenido que pasar desde que tengo esta maldición, lo mejor es que busques a alguien normal –su voz casi se quebró.

–¡No lo haré! –dijo determinada.

–¿Acaso quieres vivir con un fenómeno como yo? –la miró casi de soslayo, con sus ojos azules casi sin brillo.

–No me importa… no me importa aunque te transformaras en el insecto más feo, eres Ranma… mi Ranma, el hombre que yo amo y siempre amaré… no me interesa tu apariencia, lo único que yo sé, es que quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

–A…kane –la miró a los ojos, a esos bellos ojos avellana, que ahora estaban cristalinos, soltando varias lágrimas.

La chica le sujetó las manos y se inclinó para quedar frente a él.

–No me importa que piensen los demás, yo te amo y me gustas tal como eres.

Ranma la abrazó fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho, varias lágrimas se le escaparon, traicionándolo, no pudo contenerlas.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías, a mí nunca me ha importado tu maldición, y nunca me importará bien lo sabes… si sigues en esa actitud jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra Ranma Saotome.

–Mi hermosa marimacho, gracias… yo también quiero estar a tu lado y te prometo que viviré sólo para hacerte feliz –expresó conmovido por las palabras de la chica.

Se besaron con todo el amor que se puede sentir hacia una persona, con toda la ternura, comprensión y también pasión, el beso se tornó desesperado, él se levantó junto a ella y se siguieron besando, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y el la atrajo hacia él sujetándola a la cintura, deshaciéndose de cualquier espacio que los separara, sus labios se movían fervorosos como nunca antes, abrieron sus labios explorando nuevos sitios y degustando su sabor, ese beso se prolongó demasiado, sus respiraciones empezaban a ser agitadas, además sentían un calor en su interior que nunca antes habían experimentado, al darse cuenta se separaron.

–Akane…

–Ranma…

Ambos intentando recuperar el aliento.

–Vamos a volver a clases, no es justo que pierdas el día por mi culpa.

–No, porque no pasamos el día juntos, sólo por hoy, olvidémonos de la universidad y de todo ¿sí? –le propuso la chica.

–Está bien ¿A dónde quiere ir señorita?

–Hay sitios que me gustaría recordar contigo –se dirigieron al río que visitaban seguido cuando aún estaban en preparatoria, se recostaron en el pasto, observando las nubes, jugaban a ponerles formas.

–¿Recuerdas como disfrutabas hacerme enojar siempre que pasábamos por aquí? – le decía la chica.

–Sí… ha ha era bastante divertido hacerte enojar, hacías unos gestos tan graciosos –reía divertido.

–Oye –le palmeó el estómago –Me agrada verte sonreír otra vez, ese es el Ranma que yo conozco.

–Ah sí… ¿Cómo es el Ranma que tú conoces?

–Mmm muy muy impertinente, inmaduro, molestón, algo fanfarrón…

–Uhm… cuantas cualidades mencionas sobre mí…

–Ha ha ha…

Pasaron juntos toda la mañana disfrutando como en los viejos tiempos, rieron como nunca.

…

* * *

…

–¿Ya estar todo listo Abuela? –le preguntó la bella amazona a Cologne.

–Si – expresó la anciana, metódica como siempre.

–¿Crees que funcione en verdad Shampoo? –preguntaba Ukyo.

–Por supuesto, mañana mi Airen dejará a chica fea –una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Es una lástima que Kodachi no haya podido ayudarnos con el plan, aunque a decir verdad, es mejor así, la batalla sólo quedará entre tú y yo –dijo Ukyo –Shampoo pero ¿Y si Ranma no accede? Después de todo la propuesta es muy peligrosa, ese sitio está muy lejos y para ser honestos hay más cosas importantes que tendría que sacrificar que ganar –dijo la cocinera.

–Calma Ukyo, Airen aceptará no hay nada más importante para él que curarse de maldición, mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro, el dejar para siempre a mujer gorila y olvidarse de ser chica para siempre.

…

…

La rosa negra había ganado una beca de gimnasia rítmica profesional en Rusia, había sido admitida en la mejor escuela de gimnasia en el mundo, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad y se mudó a estudiar a Moscú.

Sabiendo que algún día en cuanto terminara su educación, regresaría por el amor de su vida, Ranma Saotome, no dejaría que Akane Tendo ni ninguna otra chica lo apartaran de su lado, ella se dedicaría a aprender todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa, lejos de Japón.

…

Kuno extrañaba a la pelirroja y también a Akane, tenía mucho sin verlas, aunque por la universidad, ni siquiera podía darse algo de tiempo libre, su carrera era demasiado demandante, prácticamente sólo tenía contacto con Nabiki que por alguna extraña razón, estaba cursando las mismas materias que él en la misma Universidad, eran buenos amigos, no se podía negar, amigos con conveniencias económicas por supuesto, un puñado de fotos de su hermana estrechaba más esa relación.

…

* * *

…

Ranma y Akane pasaron a comer unos deliciosos platos de ramen, conversaron durante horas, aunque al chico le preocupaba un poco la actitud de sus compañeros hacia él, no sabía que iba a ocurrir, después de haber sido descubierto, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, desde hace años se había esforzado por encontrar una cura a su maldición, pero todos sus intentos habían resultado en vano, a pesar que para el pareciera normal ver esos cambios en su cuerpo prácticamente todos los días, él no se había adaptado ni acostumbrado a vivir con su maldición, en el fondo ese era uno de sus más grandes complejos.

Para Akane la situación de su novio, le preocupaba, porque sabía que sufría por ello, sin embargo estaría siempre a su lado luchando para que el pudiera vivir con ello.

…

* * *

…

El doctor Tofu, llevaba varios días muy deprimido, incluso, había cerrado por tres días su consultorio, en realidad se sentía muy solo, y el amar en silencio a Kasumi, parecía ocasionarle grandes conflictos, intentaba acercársele, pero terminaba, electrocutándose, cayéndose estrepitosamente, o diciendo una sarta de incoherencias…

¿Es acaso que tendría que vivir con eso para siempre? sin poder avanzar con la mujer que amaba, destinado al fracaso de jamás saber si sería correspondido o no.

Ese día había despertado con una convicción, iría y le confesaría sus sentimientos a Kasumi, no importaban los resultados, lo único que necesitaba era soltarlo, decírselo y no seguir atado a esa incertidumbre, que ya no lo dejaba en paz.

Sabía que ya no era un niño, era un hombre maduro, que por supuesto quería formar una familia y allanar su soledad, con el amor de una buena mujer, que mejor mujer que la dulce Kasumi, bella, noble e inocente.

…

…

Kasumi regaba el jardín, tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantar cuando ella era una niña, su semblante era siempre tranquilo y afable. El doctor Tofu la miró desde el umbral de la entrada, apretaba sus manos, sin saber cómo avanzar, pero era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro, mientras ella lo miró aguardando su cercanía.

–Hola Dr. Tofu, hace días que no lo veía –le saludó amablemente.

–H-hola Kasumi ha ha ha –reía como un tonto mientras se rascaba con ímpetu la cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó al verlo jugando con sus dedos animándose a articular palabra.

–Eh… ahm… yo eeeh… k-kasumi… t-tu…

–¿Sí?

-¿T-tú quisieras s-salir c-conmigo… a-al cine? –dijo nervioso, mientras intentaba mirarla.

–¿Salir al cine?

–S-SÍ

–Claro –le sonrió.

–¿En serio?

–Si doctor. –le afirmó.

El doctor se tropezó con una maseta, fue a dar de boca a ella, intento quitársela de la cabeza y toda la tierra se desperdigó en su ropa.

…

* * *

…

Ranma y Akane llegaron al anochecer a la casa de ella, observaron al doctor Tofu cubierto de tierra en todo el cuerpo, les causó algo de gracia, pero aún más asombro de enterarse que saldría a una cita con Kasumi, no se lo podían creer, pero sin duda era una gran noticia.

Cenaron en familia, a decir verdad, Ranma extrañaba los días en los que vivía en esa casa y a pesar de todo era parte de una gran familia, que siempre le acogió con los brazos abiertos a pesar, de todos los acontecimientos poco afortunados.

–Ranma ven, quiero mostrarte algo –su novia lo condujo al tejado.

…

La luna plateada, en su fase de luna llena, parecía estar a unos cuantos metros de ellos, alzaban sus manos como si intentaran tocarla, estaban recostados en el tejado de la casa de la chica.

–Es tan hermosa, hace mucho tiempo que no contemplaba la luna así –decía la peliazul, con el brillo de la luna en sus bellos ojos.

–A veces eres realmente cursi marimacho…

–Ash, y a veces tu eres tan pesado bobo –lo miró enfurecida.

–No te enojes –le pellizco la mejilla.

Akane se sonrojó

–No estoy enojada, ya me acostumbre a tu falta de sensibilidad y romanticismo.

–No es que sea insensible y poco romántico, a los hombres no se nos da ese tipo de cosas como a las mujeres –se defendió.

–Uy el señor machista ya empezó a hablar –rodó los ojos.

–No soy machista, es sólo que…

–Ranma –Akane lo interrumpió.

–¿Sí?

–Eh… no nada.

–Anda dime…

–No.

–Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

–Quería preguntarte… si tú… ¿eres feliz conmigo? –expresó algo tímida.

El chico miró a las estrellas, era difícil para el expresar sus sentimientos lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, el abrirse era todo un reto, pero a pulso esa marimacho se había ganado su corazón y merecía una buena respuesta.

–Nunca fui tan feliz Akane.

–Ranma… –no pudo evitar acercarse a él y poner su cabeza en el torso del muchacho. Akane era muy tímida, pero había momentos en que su amor por Ranma la dominaba y simplemente dejaba fluir su parte cariñosa y tierna, sobre todo cuando el chico la hacía sentir tan bien.

–Akane… –la acción de la chica lo sorprendió, esa cercanía nunca antes la habían tenido. Pasó su brazo por su hombro, correspondiendo a la chica, depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de esta.

Escucharon un par de flashazos, se incorporaron rápidamente.

–Oh por favor, por mí no se detengan sigan en lo que estaban –acomodaba su cámara.

–¡NABIKIIIII!

…

…

Al día siguiente afortunadamente era fin de semana, Ranma trabajaba tiempo completo, vería a su novia hasta la noche. Caminaba rumbo al gimnasio del señor Omogi, pero la bicicleta de una amazona se le fue de lleno al rostro.

–Oh no, todo iba tan bien –expresaba con fastidio el de la trenza.

–Hola Airen… Ni Hao –le saludó.

–Adiós Shampoo, no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo y menos por lo que pasó hace varias semanas –empezó a retirarse. Ranma y Akane habían mantenido en secreto su noviazgo, sólo su familia y sus amigos de la universidad conocían de su relación, ninguna de las prometidas habían sido enteradas, aunque ellas se dieron a la tarea de obtener la información, sin hacer sospechar a los implicados.

–Espera Airen, por eso venir a buscarte… Shampoo querer disculparse, no ser mi intención –decía inocente.

–Está bien te disculpo, ahora me voy porque tengo que trabajar.

–Airen mi abuela y yo encontrar cura para tu maldición –el chico se detuvo en seco.

–No puedo creerte, seguro es una más de tus tretas –sonrió de lado.

–No Airen, poder consultar con maestro Hapossai –dijo segura.

El chico empezó a creer lo que Shampoo le decía

– ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó.

–Si quieres averiguar, verme más tarde en el Neko Hanten, allí abuela explicar.

–No, espera Shampoo, hablaré con mi jefe para pedirle las primeras horas, no te muevas, espérame aquí –caminó unas cuadras y entró al gimnasio, pidió a su jefe las dos primeras horas, argumentando que se las repondría después.

El de los ojos azules regresó apurado.

–Vamos al NekoHanten –llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron, allí lo esperaba Cologne.

–Hola yerno me alegra verte, hace mucho que no venías a visitarnos.

–Hola anciana, Shampoo me dijo que usted conoce de un método para curar mi maldición –colocaba sus brazos en la mesa impaciente por información.

–Así es –puso sobre la mesa un viejo libro, bastante empolvado y despastado, por sus hojas y la cubierta de cuero de la pasta, se apreciaba que era bastante antiguo. Hojeó el libro hasta llegar a una página en específico. –Observa estos diagramas, aquí están todas las explicaciones correspondientes para revertir los hechizos de las pozas de Jusenkyo.

–Pero está en chino.

–Naturalmente, fue escrito hace quinientos años, por un estudioso de esos manantiales, cuenta la historia que Shun-Fang Zeng fue el único hombre en lograr deshacer los hechizos de esas pozas, aquí dejó todas las explicaciones, este libro es el único ejemplar, es el que escribió de su puño y letra; lo conseguí hace poco en una tienda de antigüedades en China.

–¿Está hablando en serio?… ¿Qué es lo que dice? Continúe abuela –decía emocionado el chico.

–Este método no es nada sencillo, requiere de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, se basa en un entrenamiento integral, alejado de cualquier distracción y debe seguirse al pie de la letra.

– ¿De cuánto tiempo se requiere? ¿Dónde debe realizarse?

–Según Shun-Fang Zeng, en unas montañas llamadas Zuen Kin, haciendo el procedimiento como lo marcan los diagramas en la profundidad de esas aisladas montañas, brotarán las aguas de un manantial subterráneo, según dice, tiene la propiedad de curar todo tipo de encantamientos incluso los poderosos hechizos de Jusenkyo, hay varios testimonios de ellos en el libro… pero eso sólo se logrará si el procedimiento es ejecutado correctamente.

–No ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo se requiere? –preguntó impaciente.

–No hay tiempo previsto, pero no son semanas Ranma yo calculo que te llevara más de un año.

– ¿Qué dice?... un año es mucho tiempo, debe haber un modo de simplificar el método.

–Desafortunadamente no lo hay…

– " _Demonios, un año… no puedo irme a China por tanto tiempo_ " –pensaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y los silenciosos, especialmente a: Litapaz, Quest, Nabikivu, robertoortega, Meyli, Bonita, Paulayjoaqui, Fran y Esmeralda Saotom. Les debo las respuestas, les responderé el próximo capítulo sin falta, mil disculpas y nuevamente les agradezco mucho por cada uno de sus comentarios que me motivan e incentivan para traerles esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

 **La historia empieza a dar giros de aquí en adelante, sucederán nuevas cosas, espero que sigan disfrutándola, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias. ¿Les gustó? Les mando Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo. Hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8: Una Dificl Desición

" _Respira lento,_ _regresa el tiempo"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 8: "Una Difícil Decisión"**

 **.**

Ranma salió del Neko Hanten a toda prisa, su corazón era un puñado de emociones, pero sobre todo reinaba la incertidumbre, no sabía que haría ahora con su vida…

…

Fue a la casa de los Tendo, afortunadamente el maestro Hapossai acababa de llegar de uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento.

Akane lo saludó y lo notó bastante nervioso.

– ¿Ranma te ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupada.

–Necesito hablar con el maestro, encontré una posible cura para mi maldición

– ¿Una cura? –expresaron al unísono.

Kasumi llamó al maestro

…

–Shun-Fang Zeng… mmm… –todos lo miraban impacientes –Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo el revirtió muchos maleficios… mediante unos entrenamientos exhaustivos, lograba que las víctimas se curaran de sus maldiciones con agua, el agua aparecía en unas solitarias montañas… pero no recuerdo bien el nombre ni su ubicación.

–Las montañas se llaman Zuen Kin y se encuentran en China –añadió Ranma.

–Sí, así es como se llaman… Cologne no te mintió es un buen método para deshacerte de tu hechizo, aunque como chica luces muy bien…

–Maestro por favor no empiece –le regañó la peliazul.

–Está bien… el inconveniente es que tendrás que alejarte de todo y refundirte en esas montañas por largo tiempo, hubo personas que lograron curarse después de varios años y la gran mayoría ni siquiera lograron salir con vida de allí...

– ¿¡Qué dice maestro!? –Akane se levantó de la mesa, estaba horrorizada por lo que dijo.

–Es un lugar muy peligroso según tengo entendido, jamás he estado allí, pero he escuchado muchas historias sobre el, pero supongo que Ranma está capacitado para entrenar en un lugar como ese… aunque tiene que sacrificar mucho tiempo allí, quizás años.

–Maestro porque dice que podrían pasar años –le preguntó el de la trenza.

–Son entrenamientos bastante complicados, una especie de rituales que te ayudarán a hacer surgir en lo profundo de esas montañas agua milagrosa que puede curar cualquier tipo de hechizo, además tu fuerza se multiplicará sin límites.

Akane comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa – ¿Tiene que estar forzosamente aislado?

–Así es, es la única manera… cualquier distracción, evitaría que Ranma hiciera correctamente el ritual, además de ser riesgoso para los acompañantes, esas montañas albergan una especie de magia. –expresó serio cruzando sus brazos.

El corazón de Akane se encogía lentamente.

–Aunque Ranma es muy fuerte, yo calculo que lo logrará en un año o año y medio –mencionaba el viejo. Aun así era demasiado tiempo. El chico miró a su novia y apreció la tristeza que se acumulaba en su rostro.

– ¿Qué harás? –cuestionó Nabiki muy curiosa.

–No lo sé, necesito pensarlo.

–Es una decisión muy difícil Ranma, pero como uno de mis alumnos, te puedo decir que las probabilidades de éxito son muy altas –dijo determinado el anciano.

Akane salió de la casa y entró al Dojo, sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, Ranma la siguió.

Respiraba agitada y colocó su mano en uno de los muros del Dojo.

–Akane… aún no he tomado ninguna decisión… yo no sé qué debo hacer

Akane se giró para verlo

– ¡Ranma… yo no quiero que te vayas! –se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Ranma la abrazó, no se esperaba que Akane le doliera tanto esa situación.

–Akane…

–A mi… a mí no me importa Ranma tú lo sabes… no me interesa tu maldición… por favor no vayas, pondrás tu vida en peligro… –sollozaba, Ranma acarició su cabeza y sus cabellos.

–Lo sé, pero yo… en verdad deseo volver a ser un hombre… yo no me siento bien así –sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Pero es demasiado tiempo y algo malo podría pasarte ¿que no lo entiendes? –le suplicaba con los ojos que desechara la decisión.

–Lo sé, implica dejar un buen tiempo la universidad, el trabajo…

–Y dejarme a mí… –sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas

–No… yo no quiero eso –la sujetó de los hombros.

–No podremos vernos en todo ese tiempo Ranma, tu estarás en China y yo aquí en Japón…

–Pero eso no significa que te deje Akane.

–No sabes cuánto tiempo estarás allá, no vayas por favor ¿Qué pasará si no consigues curarte? ¡Y si algo te pasa por tu necedad! –le gritó.

–Akane…

La chica lo dejó solo en el Dojo, subió a su habitación, no quería verlo, se sentía como si Ranma la abandonara.

–Ranma tonto… no sabes si funcionara, y prefieres sacrificarlo todo, no te entiendo –lloraba en su almohada.

Ranma se sentía muy confundido, no sabía que decisión tomar, ir a Jusenkyo era imposible desde el incidente con Saffron, el agua de los manantiales se había mezclado, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de cura y unos cuantos litros de agua rescatados del pozo del hombre ahogado se habían ido a la basura cuando el maestro Hapossai se los había bebido.

Sus padres llegaron de visita y conversaron del tema, Ranma parecía ausente y Akane permanecía encerrada en su habitación.

–Hijo es una buena oportunidad para ser todo un hombre –su madre lo animaba.

–Si yo también lo creo, puedes revalidar materias después –decía Genma.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro… ¿Qué pasara con tu noviazgo con mi hija? –expresaba Soun muy preocupado.

–Papá tiene razón, tendrías que dejar a mi hermana por un largo tiempo, la escuela, el trabajo, tu familia, todo para ir a entrenar solo a China sin saber si funcionará – la mediana de las Tendo le miró perspicaz como de costumbre.

–Debes pensar bien que harás Ranma… pero sólo tú sabes lo que vas a hacer –le apoyó la tierna Kasumi.

…

–Yo necesito pensar, despejar mi mente.

Fue a trabajar, de allí se fue a su casa, sabía que buscar a Akane por ahora sólo complicaría las cosas, seguramente terminarían peleados, decidió darle algo de espacio y que pudiera pensar con tranquilidad como lo haría él.

…

Su madre ingresó a su habitación…

–Hijo, se lo que sientes, es una decisión muy difícil, pero yo sé que ser un hombre completo es uno de tus mayores deseos… no te detengas, hazlo, sé que Akane te comprenderá –le tomó la mano –Es una gran oportunidad y de ella dependerá el resto de tu vida. El chico pensó en las palabras de su madre después de la vergüenza que vivió en la Universidad, al verse expuesto como mujer, eso lo hacía tomar una decisión con más valor.

–¡Nunca más se burlaran de mí… nunca tendré que cargar con esta maldición, nunca más, seré hombre completamente!… ¡lo haré! –expresó decidido en su habitación hace ya rato que su madre se había marchado.

…

…

Akane se abrazaba a sí misma en su cama, pensando en cuál sería la decisión que tomaría su novio, estaba muy asustada, no quería separarse de él…

–Akane aun estás despierta –decía Kasumi, quien ingresó a su habitación, se sentó a su lado. –Hermanita, se lo mucho que amas a Ranma, nunca te has separado de él por tanto tiempo, pero no puedes pensar sólo en ti, el amor que sientes por él te hará ver las cosas como tienen que ser, sólo reflexiona y trata de no enfadarte con él – le besó la frente y se fue.

Era cierto estaba siendo muy egoísta, sólo estaba pensando en ella, sin ponerse a pensar en los verdaderos deseos de Ranma, desde que lo conoció lo vio luchar inalcanzablemente para deshacerse de su maldición, recordó el momento nada agradable que habían vivido en la universidad, los comentarios de las personas, las burlas, sintió miles de escalofríos recorriéndola.

–Ranma… no puedo ser tan egoísta –se quedó dormida, después de tomar una decisión.

…

–Me parece injusto Shampoo –expresó enfadada Ukyo.

–Si querer que nuestro plan funcione tener que aceptar, además las dos nos vamos a beneficiar –dijo altiva la amazona.

–Hmph… está bien… ojala funcioné la primera parte de nuestro plan.

–Funcionar ya verás…

…

Al día siguiente Ranma fue a buscar a Akane, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella.

Akane estaba en el Dojo, sin su gi, vestía un vestido amarillo y unas sandalias cómodas, se notaba que había llorado mucho, sus ojos estaban algo inflamados y rojizos.

–Hola Akane… –saludó tímido.

–Hola Ranma ¿Cómo estás? – lo miró con una expresión dulce.

–Bien Akane… yo necesito hablar contigo… –la chica accedió a escucharlo.

–Ranma… quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes sea cual sea, la aceptaré y te apoyaré… no puedo ser egoísta contigo, sé muy bien que este sueño lo has tenido durante años y no quiero ser un obstáculo para que lo realices.

El chico la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

–Muchas gracias Akane… yo he tomado una decisión… no quiero seguir siendo objeto de humillaciones y burlas –apretó sus puños y respiró profundamente le tomó sus manos y las apretó, la miró a los ojos –Akane iré a Zuen Kin… –el corazón de la chica se rompía en mil pedazos, pero debía apoyarlo, le sonrió –Es la última oportunidad que tengo para volver a ser normal… pero el que me vaya no significa que deje de estar al pendiente de ti, no habrá un solo día en que no piense en ti… y te prometo que regresaré siendo un hombre completo para ti – le sonrió a la chica, a él también se le rompía el corazón de tener que dejarla por tanto tiempo.

–Yo estaré aquí esperándote… –dijo mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

…

…

Ranma avisó al consejo directivo de la Universidad de su baja temporal, ellos le ofrecieron revalidar materias más adelante incluso hacer cursos en vacaciones y periodos extraordinarios para recuperar semestres, a su regreso; él era una promesa para la universidad, un notable deportista, por ello le ofrecían esas facilidades, por supuesto el aceptó, obviamente les dijo que se trataba de un asunto personal de suma importancia. Dio sus últimas clases en el Gimnasio Omogi y se despidió de su jefe, en dos días se marcharía a China, entre más rápido se fuera mejor, así sería más fácil y ahorraría tiempo.

…

…

Ranma había acordado con Akane pasar sus últimos días en Japón con ella, irían a acampar a los bosques Kioru, que estaban a dos horas de Nerima en tren. Necesitaban despejarse y aprovechar sus últimos momentos juntos.

–Pillines, Ranma recuerda que te irás mucho tiempo –le decía Nabiki con una mueca pícara.

–Ya cállate Nabiki, siempre estás molestándonos –se enfadaba Akane. –Hija cuídate mucho y por mí no hay ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando se casen pueden hacer lo que quieran –se despedía su padre.

Ranma no podía estar más rojo.

–Hijo se varonil –lo abrazaba su madre.

–Buena suerte –le palmeó el hombro su padre.

–Ranma no te pases de listo con la dulce Akane –expresó el maestro.

…

Tomaron el tren, Akane se recargó en el hombro del chico mientras este observaba el bello rostro de su novia, nunca se había percatado de las hermosas facciones de la chica, la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, la pasaron en silencio todo el camino, bajaron del tren y caminaron varios minutos hasta que encontraron el sitio donde acamparían, había un pequeño arroyo, muy cerca un pequeño manantial y mucha vegetación a los alrededores, muchos árboles con sombra. Abrieron las tiendas y sacaron los víveres que Kasumi y Nodoka les habían echado a las mochilas de ambos, comieron en silencio.

–Akane… es un sitio bonito ¿No crees? –rompió el silencio.

–Sí lo es, fue una buena idea –le sonrió.

–Lo mejor de todo es que se respira mucha paz y tranquilidad.

Fueron a explorar el lugar, caminaron mucho durante horas quizá, la chica estaba algo exhausta, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, era un bosque profundo, enigmático, jamás lo habían visitado, quedaron prendados de su variada vegetación y diversa fauna.

…

De pronto divisaron una casona antigua japonesa, curiosos la exploraron desde afuera, al parecer parecía que ya nadie habitaba en ella, Ranma miró perspicaz a la chica y le dijo:

–Parece estar deshabitada… no te gustaría mirar el interior –preguntó.

–No Ranma… no está bien, que tal si hay alguien en el interior –dijo.

–No lo creo, mira lo empolvada que está… además el jardín esta crecido, vamos, te aseguro que no hay nadie –le tomó la mano invitándola a curiosear.

–Mmm… está bien Ranma.

Se introdujeron al interior, saltando un muro, por supuesto Ranma ayudó a Akane, entraron por la parte de atrás, visualizaron el patio de la casona, la hierba crecida superaba el metro y medio, les llegaba a la cintura y se veía bastante reseco, indicio de que nadie lo cuidaba, se movieron entre esa "maleza" y quedaron prendados de los árboles de cerezos que cubrían el resto del vasto jardín de aquella vieja casona, parecían intactos y estaban en temporada de flor.

–Ranma… que hermosos –dijo embelesada.

–Sí están muy bonitos y están intactos… –decía asombrado, mientras miraban las decenas de esos bellos ejemplares.

…

Siguieron caminando y observaron una puerta doble corrediza, Ranma la abrió y pudieron ingresar al interior, sigilosamente se fueron desplazando en los pasillos, a pesar del empolvamiento, tenía unos pisos de madera que parecían de encino, los corredores eran enormes, pero no había ningún mueble, sólo visualizaban una hermosa escalera también de madera de encino y habían unos candiles japoneses muy hermosos nada comunes y por supuesto muy finos, estaban asombrados y maravillados con lo que observaban, subieron por las escaleras, y entraron a las habitaciones al igual que en la planta baja, no había ningún mueble, excepto un espejo de tamaño natural en cada una, sus marcos tallados en oro y candiles similares a los de la planta baja, cada habitación tenía un baño, entraron a uno de ellos, había una hermosa tina con grabados muy elegantes, parecía de mármol y el excusado no parecía nada antiguo.

–Vaya la casa sin duda es muy antigua, pero es seguro que hace algunos años alguien vivió aquí –aseguró el chico.

–Sí tienes razón, es hermosa esta casa, lo que no comprendo, es porque nadie vive más aquí si es un sueño, se encuentra en medio del bosque y la construcción es inmensa.

–Quizá los dueños murieron.

…

Bajaron la escalera y siguieron explorando la casa, en uno de los salones encontraron un antiguo piano, al parecer lo habían abandonado.

Terminaron de recorrer la casa y salieron de allí, asombrados por todo lo que habían visto.

…

Siguieron su camino en las profundidades del bosque. Hasta que decidieron regresar antes de que oscureciera.

–Aún falta para llegar y yo ya no aguanto los pies –se quejaba la chica.

–Las chicas tienen muy poca condición física, ven sube a mi espalda, te llevaré cargando –se inclinó.

Akane se sonrojó –No debatiré contigo por ese comentario porque prometí no pelear –subió a su espalda sin más, duraron caminando bastante tiempo, ella se sentía feliz, olía tan bien, nunca se había percatado del aroma de su novio, olía tan fresco, tan varonil; recargó su cabeza en los hombros del chico y cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan feliz a su lado, sabía que nada malo le pasaría.

–Ya llegamos –la chica abrió sus ojos, casi se quedaba dormida.

–Vaya sí que estábamos muy lejos, bajó de la espalda de su novio

–Vamos a comer –sacaron la comida y la probaron.

…

Ranma empezó a recoger todo…

–Ranma… espera aquí por favor tardaré un momento… no vayas a seguirme –le dijo algo seria.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Akane? Espérame un momento y te acompaño –ofreció.

–No, no puedes acompañarme… voy a bañarme –espetó ruborizada.

–Ah…ehm… si… aquí te espero… con cuidado, yo mientras dejaré lista las bolsas de dormir antes que anochezca y prepararé una fogata –dijo avergonzado.

–Sí está bien, no tardaré –se fue

La chica se sumergió desnuda en el manantial, lavó su cuerpo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

– " _Ranma, no sé qué haré cuando ya no estés… te echaré de menos, mi Ranma"…_ –lloraba

El chico estaba bastante melancólico, eran sus últimos momentos con su novia y se sentía terrible, intentaba hacerse el fuerte y que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que sería muy difícil marcharse, dejar de verla por tanto tiempo. Encendió la fogata.

Akane regresó cambiada, traía un camisón y unas mallas debajo con unas botas gruesas.

–Listo.

–Ahora tu espera aquí, iré a bañarme no tardaré, si oyes algún ruido extraño o sientes miedo entra a la tienda y no la abras hasta que yo llegue de acuerdo.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien.

El chico se bañó rapidísimo, pasaron diez minutos y ya estaba de vuelta.

Akane, estaba sentada junto a la fogata. –Akane… ven te quiero mostrar algo, no está nada lejos de aquí.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó cerca de una cascada, el chico invitó a la chica a recostarse entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, ella imitó al chico y se acostó a su lado –Mira –le mostró las estrellas, se veían hermosas.

–Ranma… se ven tan nítidas, tan brillantes, hace mucho que no veía el cielo estrellado tan de cerca –el chico le tomo la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de la chica.

–Akane la comunicación entre nosotros será difícil, al lugar donde voy no hay ningún tipo de señal, ni siquiera por los alrededores, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

–Dime…

–Podemos enviarnos cartas… hablé con Cologne y me dijo que podía bajar a la aldea cercana a la montaña una vez al mes, me las ingeniaré para mandarte mis cartas.

La chica le sonrió casi fingidamente

–Ranma… ¿No hay forma que yo te acompañe? –lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a todo.

–No Akane, ese sitio es muy peligroso, además no quiero que pierdas la universidad por mi culpa… te soy sincero… contigo allí no me concentraría… debo estar cien por ciento concentrado.

–Lo sé… te entiendo, pero… supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a no verte –bajó su mirada.

–No estés triste Akane, te escribiré, para contarte todo, mis avances…

–Sí, tienes razón, no estaré triste… yo también te escribiré, estaremos comunicados, eso es lo importante –le sonrió.

Ranma sujetó la mano de la chica y la besó.

–Akane… te prometo que regresaré siendo un hombre completo para ti… y me casaré contigo, por favor espérame.

–Ran…ma –su corazón se estrujó con una enorme felicidad, mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y en todo su interior. -Te esperaré siempre mi amor – se giraron para verse a los ojos, acercaron sus rostros sin soltar sus manos, rozaron sus labios tiernamente, empezaron a profundizarlo disfrutando el sabor de estos, con su otra mano el chico acarició la espalda de la chica y ella colocó su mano en el torso del de la trenza, ella abrió sus labios invitando al chico a probar el dulce sabor de su interior, la respiración de ambos aumentaba, mientras compartían el oxígeno, respirando su aliento, la chica acariciaba el cabello del chico, el atrapaba en sus manos su delicada cintura y las subía por su espalda nuevamente, nuevas sensaciones eran las que estaban experimentando, las caricias de sus labios pedían más, seguían besándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu, las manos de la chica acariciaron el fuerte dorso de su novio, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, dejaron sus labios un momento por falta de aire y ella besó sus mejillas, mientras el besaba el final de las comisuras de sus labios acercándose a los lóbulos de sus orejas, depositó pequeños besos en ellas, ella imitó al chico y besó todo su rostro, para continuar hacia los lóbulos de las orejas, inconscientemente el chico siguió fluyendo y besó el cuello delicado y hermoso de la chica, su olor lo embriagaba, olía en una combinación de flores con vainilla, al sentir sus besos en el cuello, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la peliazul, dándole espacio a que siguiera su camino, las manos de Ranma seguían acariciando su espalda y su cintura y las de la chica acariciaban su pecho y dorso, ella se posicionó debajo de él invitándolo a que continuara, él se colocó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en el pasto, sin dejar de besarla, los besos eran apasionados…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola Muchas gracias por haber leído, que opinan de este capítulo ¿Les gustó? Les comentó que Shampoo y Ukyo ya iniciaron la primera parte de su plan. El próximo veremos un poco más en que consiste. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos y muy especialmente a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar su huella en cada capítulo muchas gracias a:**

 **Litapaz: Hola, antes que nada mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar en cada capítulo; te comento que esta historia es más drama que cualquier cosa, va a ser un poquito difícil leerlo ya sabrás porque, pero también va a tener muy buenos momentos como el capítulo de hoy. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, gracias por comentar, pues sí Ranma se va y Ukyo y Shampoo ya fraguaron un siniestro plan, esta es la primera parte de su plan más adelante veremos en que consiste la segunda y un abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si tienes toda la razón, creo que una buena historia se debe cocinar a fuego lento y bueno esta es larguísima, espero no marearte tanto ha ha. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, me motivan mucho tus comentarios, si Ranma se irá, es un cabeza dura, Shampoo y Ukyo encontraron el pretexto perfecto y se aprovecharon de eso. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Si se va que tonto es, pero al menos existe una posibilidad de curarse, veremos que pasa. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, pues sí que malos son le hicieron bullying al pobre de Ranma, pero el ya encontró una solución a su problema ya veremos que sucedea. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Daniela861: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar, a mi también me cae muy bien kuno es muy simpático ha ha, si aparecerá en los siguientes capí gracias por tus palabras son muy motivacionales para mí. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Paula: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar. Shampoo y Ukyo no tienen remedio, harán lo que sea, para ganarse el corazón de Ranma, sin importar como, ya iniciaron la primera parte de su siniestro plan ¿cuál será la segunda parte? Te invitó a que sigas la historia, se pondrá más interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Babybu: Hi, welcome. Thank you very much for reading my story.** **I also think Ranma and Akane are right for each other. Greetings.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, si cada vez esta más intensa y el nivel de drama va a subir. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Lizzy dezzy: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y te invito a seguirla, sabes que me encantó tu historia y espero la continuación. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nunca es grato decir Adiós

" _Que yo de amarte, no me arrepiento"_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

" **Nunca es grato decir Adiós"**

 **.**

Akane, estaba sentada junto a la fogata. –Akane… ven te quiero mostrar algo, no está nada lejos de aquí.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó cerca de una cascada, el chico invitó a la chica a recostarse entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, ella imitó al de la trenza y se acostó a su lado –Mira –le señaló las estrellas, se veían hermosas.

–Ranma… se ven tan nítidas, tan brillantes, hace mucho que no veía el cielo estrellado tan de cerca –el de los ojos azules le tomó la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de la peliazul.

–Akane la comunicación entre nosotros será difícil, al lugar donde voy no hay ningún tipo de señal, ni siquiera por los alrededores, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

–Dime…

–Podemos enviarnos cartas… hablé con Cologne y me dijo que podía bajar a la aldea cercana a la montaña una vez al mes, me las ingeniaré para mandarte mis cartas.

La chica le sonrió casi fingidamente

–Ranma… ¿No hay forma que yo te acompañe? –lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a todo.

–No Akane, ese sitio es muy peligroso, además no quiero que pierdas la universidad por mi culpa… te soy sincero… contigo allí no me concentraría… debo estar cien por ciento concentrado.

–Lo sé… te entiendo, pero… supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a no verte –bajó su mirada.

–No estés triste Akane, te escribiré para contarte todo, mis avances…

–Sí, tienes razón, no estaré triste… yo también te escribiré, estaremos comunicados, eso es lo importante –le sonrió.

Ranma sujetó la mano de la chica y la besó.

–Akane… te prometo que regresaré siendo un hombre completo para ti… y me casaré contigo, por favor espérame.

–Ran…ma –su corazón se estrujó con una enorme felicidad, mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y en todo su interior. –Te esperaré siempre mi amor – se giraron para verse a los ojos, acercaron sus rostros sin soltar sus manos, rozaron sus labios tiernamente, empezaron a profundizarlo disfrutando el sabor de estos, con su otra mano el chico acarició la espalda de la peliazul y ella colocó su mano en el torso del de la trenza, ella abrió sus labios invitando al chico a probar el dulce sabor de su interior, la respiración de ambos aumentaba, mientras compartían el oxígeno, respirando su aliento, la chica acariciaba el cabello de Ranma, el atrapaba en sus manos su delicada cintura y las subía por su espalda nuevamente, nuevas sensaciones eran las que estaban experimentando, las caricias de sus labios pedían más, seguían besándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu, las manos de Akane acariciaron el fuerte dorso de su novio, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, dejaron sus labios un momento por falta de aire y ella besó sus mejillas, mientras el besaba el final de las comisuras de sus labios acercándose a los lóbulos de sus orejas, depositó pequeños besos en ellas, ella imitó al chico y besó todo su rostro, para continuar hacia los lóbulos de las orejas, inconscientemente el chico siguió fluyendo y besó el cuello delicado y hermoso de la chica, su olor lo embriagaba, olía en una combinación de flores con vainilla, al sentir sus besos en el cuello, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la peliazul, dándole espacio a que siguiera su camino, las manos de Ranma seguían acariciando su espalda y su cintura, palpando con mayor intensidad y las de la chica acariciaban su pecho y dorso, ella se posicionó debajo de él invitándolo a que continuara, él se colocó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en el pasto, sin dejar de besarla, los besos eran apasionados…sus respiraciones se tornaban más y más agitadas, sus corazones bombeaban descontrolados, lanzando latidos tan fuertes que casi podían escucharlos; el frenesí apasionado de ambos aumentaba exponencialmente, ella suspiraba y reaccionaba a las caricias de su amado, él se perdía entre sus labios… sus cuerpos habían traspasado cualquier distancia que los alejara…

Ranma se percató de la posición en la que estaban y se retiró rápidamente.

–Perdóname… yo… no –decía ruborizado y muy apenado, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

–Ranma no te detengas… yo… quiero ser tuya –le dijo con seguridad, con toda la valentía que jamás pensó tener, dejando de lado su timidez.

–Akane… –la miró asombrado.

–Por favor… quiero que hagamos el amor… pasará mucho tiempo para que volvamos a vernos –sujetó su rostro entre sus manos para que continuará besándola.

El la beso con ternura –Te amo… y porque te amo quiero respetarte y que este momento sea especial para ti, quiero hacerte mía como un hombre completo.

–Ranma… –las palabras del chico le llegaron profundo, el amor y la ternura que sintió al escucharlo se disparó al límite, exaltando aún más esos sentimientos que reinaban en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo –Está bien, esperaremos –se incorporó muy feliz, pero a la vez muy apenada porque fue ella la de la iniciativa.

–En cuanto regrese nos casaremos, es una promesa Akane… No traigo una sortija, discúlpame –tomó el talló de una planta y la moldeó formando un anillo. –Akane Tendo –se arrodilló – ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? –le mostró el anillo de tallo. Ranma tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sus manos temblaban y sudaban a la vez.

La peliazul no pudo contenerse y sus lágrimas se precipitaron una vez más y se abalanzó a el de ojos azules –Sí quiero Ranma –el chico colocó el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

Se abrazaron y se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez pausadamente.

…

Ranma dejó la fogata encendida y se despidió con un beso cálido y suave, iba rumbo a su tienda. Akane estaba algo avergonzada, pensaba en que ella había sido la que se había insinuado y no Ranma, el carácter de la chica siempre había sido tímido e inexperto en esa clase de temas, pero a la vez deseaba ser suya, pues sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo y quería tener ese bello recuerdo del hombre que ella amaba, sin embargo Ranma la había sorprendido una vez más optando por hacer lo que creía correcto y esperar; pues era obvio que ella no estaba preparada, después de todo aun eran muy jóvenes y tenían pocos meses de relación. La chica sonrió y abrió su tienda, Ranma estaba apenas por entrar a la suya…

–Ranma ¿Podría dormir esta noche contigo? –musitó.

–Eh… sí claro –expresó nervioso, no se esperaba eso.

Entraron a la tienda, se recostaron en la bolsa de dormir, era lo suficientemente amplia para dos, él la abrazó protectoramente. Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

–Quisiera que esta noche nunca terminara –se abrazaba más a su pecho.

–Yo tampoco –decía melancólico. –Te amo marimacho.

–Yo también bobo –le besó el mentón.

Sus corazones latían unidos, a un mismo ritmo y a punto de estallar había muchas emociones encontradas; de amor, de ternura, pero también de tristeza, en la mañana tendrían que separarse.

…

El canto de los pájaros los hizo despertarse, el primero fue Ranma, observó a la chica que aun dormía, besó su frente, era tan bella, quería llevarse esa imagen a su largo viaje, la atesoraría en su mente hasta que pudiera regresar, acariciaba sus mejillas y sus finas facciones, aún estaba recostado a su lado.

–Ranma… –abrió sus ojos y después despertó.

–Buenas días señorita ¿Cómo amaneció? – le sonrió.

–Muy bien y usted apuesto caballero –le coqueteó.

–Mmm… muy bien sobre todo por lo de apuesto ha ha.

–Ranma… ¿Qué hora es?

–Van a ser las nueve…

– ¡Por Dios tenemos que irnos ya es muy tarde! Recuerda que sales después de mediodía, apenas alcanzamos a llegar –se levantó apurada levantando todo para marcharse.

–Si tienes razón, pero no quería despertarte –ayudó a la chica a guardar todo en las mochilas y tomaron el tren de regreso a Nerima.

Abordaron el tren, esta vez el que se recargó en el hombro de la chica fue él, le gustaba oler su perfume y tener esa cercanía con ella, ella lo miraba con ternura, mientras dibujaba con sus dedos las perfectas y varoniles facciones de su novio, era tan apuesto, pensaba.

…

Finalmente después de dos horas de trayecto llegaron a Nerima; en la casa de los Tendo los esperaba toda la familia, la madre de Ranma tenía listo su equipaje.

–Que bueno que ya llegaron… ojalá hayan practicado lo suficiente para darnos un heredero –dijeron los patriarcas.

–Uhm… con lo lento que es mi cuñadito me imagino que se quedaron a mitad de camino –reía Nabiki, Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Ranma espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y logres deshacerte del hechizo… toma te preparé tus galletas favoritas –le dio buenos deseos Kasumi, despidiéndose de él.

–Muchas gracias Kasumi, eres muy amable –la abrazó.

–Ranma me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo otros asuntos que arreglar, estoy seguro que Cologne será de gran ayuda –expresó el maestro, por primera vez amable.

–Gracias maestro, no vaya a hacer tonterías en mi ausencia –le advirtió.

–Qué cosa dices, yo sería incapaz, soy un pobre ancianito –ponía su cara angelical.

–Eso espero… –dijo con una mueca de desconfianza.

–Hijo mío… no sabes lo mucho que me harás falta, pero es tu deber luchar por curarte –lloraba Nodoka, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

–Ranma, no vayas a desistir, recuerda tu meta… me gustaría acompañarte, pero ya no estoy para esos viajes –añadió su padre.

–Recuerda que necesito estar lejos de distractores –le sonrió irónico –pero te lo agradezco papá, cuida de mi madre –Genma solo asintió.

Akane retenía sus lágrimas, quería verse positiva y transmitirle solo buenos deseos a Ranma y que la recordara con una sonrisa.

–Vámonos Akane –ella asintió, quedaron en que ella lo acompañaría al aeropuerto, él se había negado, pero la chica se impuso y el no pudo rebatirle.

…

…

Cologne estaba en la sala de espera, abordó el avión que saldría en unos minutos, Ranma y Akane se detuvieron un instante.

–Ranma que tengas buen viaje –se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa.

–Akane… cuídate mucho –la miró intensamente, en esos momentos deseaba tirar todo por la borda y regresar con su marimacho, pero tenía que cumplir su promesa –Toma –le entregó un sobre.

– ¿Qué es? –le preguntó.

–Úsalo cuando lo creas más conveniente, no es mucho pero son todos mis ahorros.

–Ranma… no puedo aceptarlo –negó con la cabeza.

–Por favor, acéptalo –insistió.

–Está bien, Ranma… –no pudo aguantar más –Te echaré mucho de menos –se echó a llorar en sus brazos –el sintió desarmarse por completo, no soportaba verla llorar, le acarició el cabello, mientras la abrazaba.

–Akane… mi Akane… no olvides la promesa ¿de acuerdo?- le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos.

La chica no paraba de llorar –No la olvidaré mi amor, esperaré tu regreso. –él la volvió a estrechar en sus brazos lo hizo con fuerza, se besaron, fue un beso largo, sabían que debían aprovechar, pasaría mucho tiempo para volverse a ver –Ranma… si las cosas se ponen peligrosas no dudes en regresar, por favor.

–No te preocupes lo conseguiré –expresó determinado.

Le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

–Hasta pronto –se despidió con la mano

–Hasta pronto –repitió la acción del chico.

Finalmente Ranma se fue y abordó el avión, Akane miró como despegaba el avión a través de los cristales.

–Ranma…

En el avión

–Aquí es –se sentó, a su lado estaba alguien que no se esperaba – ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –expresó con fastidio.

–Yo acompañar a Airen a Montañas.

–No, esto no puede ser… –se golpeó la frente

–No te preocupes yerno… mi bisnieta no intervendrá en tu entrenamiento, ella será de ayuda en los labores domésticos, no tienes por qué incomodarte

–Usted jamás me mencionó que Shampoo vendría con nosotros.

–Bueno es natural que vaya a China es su país natal… te doy mi palabra que mi bisnieta no te dará problemas.

Ranma estaba muy molesto, sabía que esa anciana y su bisnieta no eran de fiar, si Akane supiera, seguramente lo traería arrastrando de los cabellos.

…

Akane llegó a casa muy triste, se notaba que había llorado, Kasumi al verla la abrazó maternalmente.

–Akane… no llores, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido y estarán comunicándose. –la animó.

–Sí –le sonrió –es sólo que no puedo… –comenzó a llorar –no hace mucho que se fue y no puedo dejar de extrañarlo.

–Hermanita…

…

…

La amazona reía divertida, algo que no le causaba ninguna gracia al pelinegro, que la miraba con bastante fastidio, esas risas de Shampoo por supuesto le sabían a victoria, había logrado su cometido.

FLASH BACK

–No me parece justo Shampoo –refunfuñó Ukyo.

–Recordar que es más fácil que yo vaya a China que tú ir, no enfadarte, tú ejecutarás parte de la segunda parte del plan, es necesario quedarte en Japón –le dijo intentando convencerla.

–Mmm… está bien.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Arribaron al aeropuerto de una de las grandes ciudades chinas. Ranma corrió a buscar un teléfono público para comunicarse con su ahora prometida oficial y con su madre. Marcó a la casa de Akane.

–Buenas Noches, casa de la familia Tendo –era la voz de Kasumi quien había tomado la llamada.

–Hola Kasumi, habla Ranma…

–Hola Ranma que gusto escucharte, quieres que te pase a Akane y a tu mamá aquí están las dos… –dijo amable.

–Si por favor…

Kasumi les informó que Ranma estaba en el teléfono, Akane no pudo evitar sonreír de extremo a extremo, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. La chica le cedió la primicia a Nodoka.

–Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola mamá solo hablaba para que supieran que llegué con bien, ya estoy en China, en un rato más tomaré el tren para llegar a la aldea de Chin Hu que está muy cerca de esas montañas

–Me alegra mucho, por favor cuídate mucho y te deseo mucha suerte, te dejo porque hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y sé que tú también te mueres por escucharla –Ranma se sonrojó al escuchar eso y Akane también, le pasó la bocina a la chica.

–Hola Ranma…

–Hola Akane… ya estoy en China, en un rato más partiremos.

–Me da mucho gusto que ya hayas llegado…haz tu mayor esfuerzo, sé que lo vas a lograr –le dio ánimos.

–Muchas gracias, pondré todo mi empeño… Akane, por favor cuídate mucho, mantente lejos de cualquier peligro

–Lo haré, no te preocupes… tú también ten mucho cuidado por favor. –dijo preocupada.

–Descuida…te escribiré pronto…

–Estaré esperando tus cartas…

–Bueno… te dejo, tengo que colgar, hasta luego.

–Ranma… –miró a todos lados para ver si había alguien cerca que pudiera escuchar –Te amo.

El chico suspiró y copió la acción de la chica, miró a su alrededor y vio a las amazonas charlando animadamente, mientras se acercaban lentamente a él.

–Yo también te amo marimacho, hasta pronto –colgaron.

…

Pasaron varias horas, el viaje había sido sofocante, no por las largas horas, sino por la compañía de cierta amazona que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la estación de trenes, para abordar el tren que los llevaría a la Aldea cercana a las montañas Zuen Kin. Fueron muchas horas de viaje, Ranma estaba realmente exhausto y en su mente sólo pensaba en conseguir curarse lo más pronto posible y por supuesto, en el rostro de su amada marimacho.

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea Chin Hu, la más cercana a las majestuosas y vírgenes montañas de Zuen Kin. Era una aldea muy pequeña y en apariencia bastante humilde, las pequeñas casitas asemejaban a chozas, sólo había una pequeña y humilde tienda de comestibles.

–Anciana… ¿Por qué nos detenemos en esta aldea?–le preguntó el joven de la trenza.

–Bueno tenemos que tener un sitio a donde llegar además quiero visitar a una vieja amiga, iremos a ver a Li-En, nos alojaremos en su casa, cuando bajemos de las montañas. –Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a una chozita no tan humilde como las otras, pero sí muy pequeña, Cologne tocó con su bastón la puerta y se abrió, una anciana de baja estatura con semblante afable apareció del otro lado y en cuanto observó a la bisabuela de Shampoo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¡Cologne… cuanto tiempo sin verte!… –se acercó a abrazarla.

–Han pasado ya muchos años… Li-En, te presento a mi bisnieta Shampoo y a su prometido, él es Ranma.

– ¡No, yo no soy prometido de Shampoo! –negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

Shampoo lo miró un poco molesta y se abrazó de su brazo.

–Pero que hermosa es, digna nieta de una amazona y su prometido también es muy apuesto, tendrán hijos muy hermosos –reía.

–Ya le dije que no somos nada anciana, yo vine a entrenar a las montañas… –expresó exasperado.

–Ahm… ¿¡A entrenar a las montañas de Zuen Kin!? –exclamó Li-En.

–Sí así es –movía los pies impaciente.

–Entonces eres un joven muy valiente… oh pero que desconsiderada soy… les tengo afuera, pasen por favor –invitó a las mujeres y a un impaciente Ranma a pasar –siéntense –invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

…

Yerno mi amiga Li-En nos ha ofrecido su casa para los días que estés en la aldea, tengas a donde llegar.

–Gracias señora, agradezco su hospitalidad –le agradeció.

–No agradezcan, por cierto el camino a las montañas es bastante pesado, les recomiendo que se vayan ya, antes de que oscurezca –les dio una canasta llena de provisiones. –Les servirá para el camino, cuídense mucho, es un lugar muy peligroso.

–Lo tendremos, muchas gracias –se despidió Cologne… –Ranma, Shampoo vámonos.

El largo camino a las montañas comenzó, el paisaje era majestuoso, había flores y frutos por doquier, árboles de formas muy extrañas que jamás habían visto, se vislumbraban diversos cuerpos de agua, cristalinos, libres de cualquier tipo de contaminación, los animales corrían libremente sin esconderse, ello llamó la atención de Ranma.

–Por lo que veo nadie visita estas montañas –decía mientras avanzaban.

–Así es yerno, los aldeanos evitan venir, son muy peligrosas, hace mucho tiempo vine a entrenar acá para perfeccionar una de mis técnicas, fue una de las experiencias más horribles, nunca creí que un lugar tan hermoso como este, estuviera tan lleno de misterios – lo miró seria, Ranma estaba pensativo.

–Ay no abuelita… ¿de qué misterios hablar? ¿Por qué no decirnos antes? –decía la amazona muy asustada.

–Yo no tengo miedo, lograré deshacerme de mi maldición a toda costa –expresó determinado.

–Es verdad, mi Airen es muy fuerte… no debo temer, el protegerme –se abrazó a su espalda.

–Basta Shampoo, no me dejas ver, el camino está muy empinado podemos caernos –se la quitaba de encima.

…

Llevaban horas caminando, se habían detenido en ese tiempo a comer, estaban buscando un sitio seguro donde establecerse.

–Por aquí jovencitos –Cologne les señaló una cueva robusta, aquí podemos abrir las tiendas, esta cueva es bastante extensa y nos servirá para protegernos del frío, por la noche la temperatura baja estrepitosamente, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, el clima es extremoso en estas montañas.

Los chicos se adentraron y abrieron las tiendas, acomodaron sus equipajes, la temperatura empezaba a descender, buscaron entre sus ropas abrigos para resguarecerse del frío.

–Por ahora muchachos lo mejor será descansar, hemos caminado mucho, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, debo advertirte una cosa Ranma, no es nada de lo que hayas hecho ya, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría y no dejar que tu corazón se deje llevar.

– ¿Por qué lo dice anciana? –cuestionó.

–Eso pronto lo sabrás.

–Cenemos –dijo la joven china, sirviéndoles la cena a su abuela y a su prometido.

…

…

Akane asistió a la universidad, el vacío en su interior emergía, era raro no llegar a la facultad de la mano de su novio.

– ¿Qué dices amiga?... pero ¿abandonó todo por curarse? –Azumi preguntaba incrédula.

–Así es y aunque me duela yo lo apoyo, es la última oportunidad que tiene de volver a ser normal.

–Pobre debe ser terrible ser hombre y mujer a la vez y enfrentarse a la gente así…

–Si, por eso mismo decidí apoyarlo Azumi, será mucho el tiempo que este allá pero…

–Debes sentirte terrible Akane, se cuánto lo amas y ahora separarse… esto es peor que una película romántica de esas americanas… cuentas con todo mi apoyo amiga no dejaré que te deprimas –la abrazó.

–Gracias Azumi créeme que lo voy a necesitar.

…

…

Shampoo tú te quedaras aquí, sólo iremos Ranma y yo, es demasiado peligroso para ti andar por los alrededores, ni Ranma ni yo podremos protegerte –ordenó la anciana.

–Lo entiendo abuelita, no seré un estorbo, aprovecharé para hacer la comida, los esperaré aquí en la cueva.

…

Ranma y la abuela llegaron a un sitio que asemejaba a una pintura, el paisaje parecía tan irreal era perfecto, sino fuera por el movimiento de las cascadas cualquiera diría que era falso.

–Estoy listo abuela.

–Bien, Ranma escúchame bien, no te dejes llevar por la hermosura del paisaje y ten los cinco sentidos bien despiertos, coordínalos con cada uno de tus movimientos…este entrenamiento no sólo te servirá para deshacerte de tu maldición, créeme que te harás mucho más fuerte, pero debes de mantener los nervios de acero…o este sitio podría matarte.

– ¿Matarme? ¿Por qué lo dice?

–No me interrumpas… muchos guerreros milenarios murieron en este lugar, muy pocos lograron salir con vida de aquí, cuando yo vine a entrenar, sólo duré tres días en este lugar.

–Solo tres días… si usted duró solo ese tiempo ¿Cómo espera que yo dure un año o más en este lugar? –bufó.

–Entonces estás inseguro Ranma, no te subestimes, pocos lograron sobrevivir a este lugar, pero lograron deshacer sus maldiciones, de ti depende hacerlo

Ranma apretó los puños – ¡Empecemos con el entrenamiento!

–Muy bien yerno, concéntrate te atacaré con todo mi poder y tendrás que hacer estos movimientos –le mostró los diagramas del libro –no puedes defenderte con otros movimientos mientras estemos en el ritual, tenemos que hacerlos de acuerdo.

–Está bien –se dio unos minutos para estudiar los diagramas –Listo ya los memoricé.

La abuela aplicó sus técnicas más poderosas, para Ranma estaba resultando bastante complicado utilizar los movimientos de defensa que estaban en el libro, dibujando figuras con su cuerpo, era demasiado complicado, además que la abuela era una experta en combate, aún más que él.

…

…

–Es suficiente Ranma regresemos ya está oscureciendo, Shampoo nos espera.

–S-sí –se incorporó, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y sus ropas destrozadas, de sus labios escurría sangre, estaba muy lastimado.

…

-Oh Airen ¿Qué te pasó? –lo ayudó a entrar

–Y eso que es el primer día de entrenamiento –expresó Cologne mirando al chico.

Ranma se sentó y comió desesperado moría de hambre había utilizado toda su energía en el entrenamiento.

…

…

Los días pasaron y la situación parecía estar estancada, el entrenamiento no avanzaba y Ranma se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, no había logrado avanzar nada y siempre salía herido, Shampoo tenía que curarle sus heridas todos los días.

Era de noche las dos mujeres dormían, él no podía conciliar el sueño.

–Akane… –salió un momento, el frío era avasallador, sentía que sus huesos se congelaban, observó el cielo oscuro, admiraba la luna azul desde la entrada de la cueva, mientras los aullidos de los lobos se escuchaban – ¿Cómo estarás marimacho?...

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola, Muchas gracias por haber leído, ya se fue Ranma, ahora que pasará, las circunstancias no son muy favorables está en un sitio muy peligroso; los invitó a descubrir más de esta historia. ¿Les Gustó? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos y muy especialmente a: Litapaz, Esmeralda Saotom, Nabikivu, Robertoortega, paulayjoaqui, Bonita, rosefe-123, Guest, anymary79, Genma 345. Les debo los comentarios, para la próxima semana, no los respondí en esta ocasión porque tengo poco tiempo saldré de viaje, no quiso dejarles sin capítulo, pero ya saben que para el próximo sin falta les contestaré estos comentarios y los que se acumulen de este nuevo capítulo, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios que son mi mayor motivación, les mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo; sólo si quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores:**

 **anymary: Bienvenida, Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan motivante, espero que te siga gustando, la he escrito con mucho cariño. Un fuerte abrazo y Saludos.**

 **Genma 345: Bienvenida(o) me alegra que te hayas animado a leer la historia, lo que si te puedo garantizar es que tendrá sus momentos bonitos, pero también muchos tristes, pero creo que valdrá la pena, está escrita con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te invito a seguirla. Saludos y un abrazo.**


	10. Chapter 10:La añoranza de dos corazones

" _Lo que vivimos,_ _fue tan sincero"_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **.**

 **.**

" **El arduo entrenamiento y la añoranza de dos corazones"**

…

…

Ranma… –la peliazul miraba la luna en su fase de luna llena, desde la ventana de su habitación. –Ya pasó una semana, deseo tanto escuchar tu voz... –musitó añorante.

…

…

El sonido del agua corriente de las cascadas y los pajarillos hizo despertar a las chinas y a Ranma, el chico y la anciana se adentraron en las profundidades de las montañas.

–Ranma concéntrate, no hemos avanzado mucho en el entrenamiento, intenta poner tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada, eso no te ayudará en este lugar.

El chico asintió, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, intentando contener todos sus pensamientos, era muy pero muy complicado, por más que se esforzaba había cierta chica que no podía sacar de su mente, pero si quería avanzar en su cometido, tendría que esforzarse al máximo. Continuó concentrándose y Cologne comenzó a recrear los diagramas junto a Ranma…

…

…

Akane caminaba de regreso a casa, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y en todos ellos el protagonista era su prometido, ahora lo era sin obligación, se habían comprometido libremente el último día que estuvieron juntos, miraba su anillo hechizo, jamás se lo quitaba, sólo para dormir y bañarse.

De pronto tropezó fuertemente con alguien, iba demasiado distraída.

–Perdón, discúlpeme iba distraída.

–No te preocupes Akane, no fue nada –le sonrió una linda chica.

–Ukyo…

– ¿Cómo has estado Akane? –preguntó amigable.

–Bien… bueno fue bueno verte ahm… hasta luego –huyó después de lo que Ranma le contó del secuestro que orquestaron Shampoo y ella, prefería mantenerse lejos.

– ¡Espera Akane! porque no vamos a mi restaurante, te invitó un Okonomiyaki – le sonrió dulcemente.

–Eh… –miró a la chica y no le pareció que tuviera malas intenciones –Está bien, vamos.

–Oh ya veo, así que Ran-chan se fue a China… mmm debes estar triste, bueno no te voy a negar que mis sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado, pero me he dado cuenta que el jamás me correspondería, por eso me he alejado todo este tiempo.

–Ukyo… –miró a la chica confundida.

–Akane sé que nuestra rivalidad por el amor de Ranma no permitió que nuestra amistad creciera, pero la verdad es que yo siempre te he apreciado y me gustaría que fuéramos buenas amigas ¿qué te parece? –ofreció amable.

–Ehm… claro… porque no –le sonrió.

–Me da mucho gusto, no sabes lo feliz que soy, a decir verdad, no tengo amigas, sólo a Konatsu, pero no es lo mismo después de todo él no es una chica y no puedo confiarle mis cosas –bajó la mirada.

–Te entiendo Ukyo…

–Podemos confiarnos todo Akane, a partir de hoy seremos muy buenas amigas.

…

…

Ranma y las amazonas subían por los terrenos más inclinados de aquellas majestuosas montañas, pero una neblina fue cegándolos.

– ¡Rayos no se ve nada! –espetó el de los ojos azules.

– ¡AHHHH! –el grito de Shampoo lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

Las ramas de un árbol estaban envolviendo el cuerpo de la chica, apretándolo, la amazona gritaba a todo pulmón, no conseguía zafarse.

–¡Tranquila Shampoo, voy a ayudarte! –Ranma empezó a patear las ramas sin éxito – _El truco de las castañas_ –logró liberar a la china.

–Gracias Airen, estaba muy asustada –se lanzó a su cuello, apresándolo en sus brazos.

–Estas montañas sí que están hechizadas –siguieron caminando, la neblina parecía desaparecer.

De pronto aparecieron unas bestias parecidos a los lobos frente a ellos, aunque estos no parecían ser una especie común, eran corpulentos y sus filosos dientes sobresalían de sus enormes mandíbulas, los gruñidos eran ensordecedores; los tres se pusieron en guardia.

Cologne agitaba su bastón golpeándolos, Ranma luchaba con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo y Shampoo utilizaba sus armas chinas, pero ellos eran demasiados; Ranma ayudó a Shampoo, evitando que uno de ellos mordiera a la chica.

– ¡Shampoo mantente atrás! –ordenó, la chica asintió.

De pronto Ranma se vio embestido por cuatro de ellos los golpeaba y pateaba ágilmente, evitando ser acorralado nuevamente. Uno de ellos le mordió ferozmente el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡AAAHHH! –gritó, estremeciéndose de dolor; sentía como apretaban brutalmente su brazo, sin poder zafarse, sentía que iba a arrancárselo, lo golpeaba con su puño en la cabeza, para ver si conseguía liberarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y el perdía mucha sangre y sobre todo fuerza, el lobo estaba prensado a su brazo.

Cologne se deshacía de los lobos y observó al muchacho en problemas, utilizó una técnica especial que hizo mandar a volar a los caninos.

– ¿Ranma estas bien? –preguntaron al unísono, las amazonas.

El chico intentó incorporarse, pero su vista se tornó borrosa, no podía enfocar la mirada, su brazo sangraba suntuosamente.

– ¡Airen! –lo cargó sobre su espalda y corrieron aprisa a la guarida.

–Necesitamos detener la hemorragia –dijo Cologne –Toma Shampoo –le entregó una botella con un líquido de color vino –esto le ayudará a detener el sangrado y hacerlo cicatrizar.

–Sí abuela –la abrió.

Empezó a limpiar la sangre y la herida, era bastante profunda, iban a necesitar suturarla.

Ranma empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras abría los ojos.

–No te muevas Ranma –intentaba incorporarse y Shampoo lo recostó.

La anciana cortó un pedazo de tela gruesa y se lo colocó a Ranma en la boca

– ¡Muérdela con fuerza! tienes una herida abierta, necesitamos suturarte –Ranma obedeció y mordió la tela fuertemente.

La anciana sacó del botiquín una aguja gruesa e hilo absorbible y comenzó a cocer la piel del brazo del chico. Ranma se estremecía de dolor y emitía gemidos casi ahogados.

Shampoo acariciaba su cabeza para reconfortarlo, mientras la anciana terminaba su trabajo.

–Ya está muchacho, debes descansar… lo mejor será regresar a la aldea mañana y volver a las montañas hasta que te recuperes, tu herida se podría reabrir.

– ¡De ninguna manera!… n-no suspenderé el entrenamiento… esto no es nada para mí –se incorporaba.

–Está bien lo haremos a tu modo, pero por hoy tendrás que descansar, no es la única herida que tienes muchacho –señalándole las heridas del torso y las piernas.

–Yo me encargaré Airen –Shampoo lavó sus heridas con ternura, mientras pasaba una torunda por sus labios.

–Te lo agradezco Shampoo –musitó sincero, agradeciendo sus atenciones.

–No es nada Airen, Shampoo amarte mucho y ser su deber –decía mientras lo miraba con ternura.

–Gracias, pero yo… –fue interrumpido por la chica.

–No digas nada, descansa –lo ayudó a recostarse.

El chico cerró sus ojos y lo único que veía en su mente era a Akane, su sonrisa inocente; suspiró, para finalmente quedarse completamente dormido.

…

…

Akane y Ukyo se habían convertido en grandes amigas, se llevaban cada día mejor, hasta compartían secretos, secretos que solo a las mejores amigas se les podían compartir, Ukyo le había dicho que ella ya sabía desde hace tiempo que Ranma y ella tenían una relación y que por eso mismo, había abandonado la idea de tratar de conquistar al chico, había aceptado su derrota, sobre todo por amor a él, Akane se conmovió ante ese gesto de sacrificio y empatía; era verdad, por amor dejarías a la persona que amas para que pueda ser feliz, admiraba a Ukyo por su fortaleza, por aparentar que nada había pasado y por hacerse su amiga sin importar la vieja rivalidad. Últimamente convivían mucho, incluso Azumi se sentía un poco celosa de ella, pero sabía que en el corazón de su amiga, ella tenía un lugar muy especial.

…

…

Habían pasado varios días, desde el enfrentamiento con las bestias, a partir de allí Ranma había enfrentado su entrenamiento con fiereza, no era nada fácil, tal como Cologne le había dicho, había momentos en los que la inseguridad lo embargaba y se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir intentándolo, después de un arduo entrenamiento su cuerpo estaba listo para recobrar energías.

Ambas amazonas dormían plácidamente, el joven no podía conciliar el sueño, todos los días era lo mismo, se sentía tan solo, a pesar de tener la compañía de las dos mujeres, no era lo mismo, extrañaba a sobremanera a su marimacho, tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo:

 _Akane:_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que partí de Japón, me he vuelto más fuerte, estoy dominando las técnicas que marcan los diagramas de Shun- Fang Zeng, aunque a decir verdad, no son nada sencillas. Estas montañas son hermosas, su belleza es tan irreal, está cubierta por una densa vegetación que jamás imaginarías que existe, hay gran variedad de animales, no batallamos para conseguir alimento, sin duda es un lugar majestuoso, pero tan lleno de misterio y magia, ha sido toda una proeza entrenar aquí, aun así no me arrepiento, tengo fe en que lograré volver a ser normal._

 _Hace días casi somos devorados por unas bestias gigantes que parecían lobos… estoy bien, no te preocupes._

 _Los frutos de estas montañas son tan endémicos y deliciosos ojala pudieras probarlos; por las noches el frío es congelante, no podemos salir de la guarida, hay días en que la neblina nos impide entrenar, aun así lo intentamos… no podemos perder tiempo…_

 _He aprendido nuevas técnicas, me gustaría enseñártelas, seguro te sorprenderías…aunque creo que necesitarías años para dominarlas, no cualquiera es tan fuerte e inteligente como yo… no te vayas a molestar marimacho… bueno dejaré de hablar de mí._

 _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Qué novedades hay por allá? Ese infeliz de Hinomoto ¿no te molestado verdad? ¿Cómo están todos por allá?..._

 _Akane… te extraño tanto, es tan difícil para mí admitirlo… ya me conoces, pero cada día que pasa echo de menos cada vez más tu presencia, añoró esos días que pasamos juntos y esas tardes que terminaban en pelea, extraño todo de ti…_

 _Te escribiré de nuevo dentro de un mes, espero tus respuestas._

 _Te amo_

 _Ranma, Saotome._

Dobló la carta y la metió a un sobre, suspiró y la guardó en su maleta; la enviaría al día siguiente, pues bajarían a la aldea, al amanecer.

…

Al día siguiente Ranma y las amazonas regresaron a la aldea, Ranma entregó la carta al viejo Wong Lei para que la llevara a la oficina de correos más cercana.

…

…

Ryoga había llegado por equivocación a la casa de los Tendo

– ¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntaba.

Sintió una delicada mano que le sujetaba el hombro. Se giró violentamente.

–Hola Ryoga –la peliazul de sus sueños le saludaba amablemente.

–Akane… ¿Cómo?… se supone que estaba en Okinawa.

–No, estás en Tokio, en Nerima… porque no entras a la casa –invitó.

–Ahm… si gracias –aceptó.

Kasumi, Nabiki y su padre no estaban, habían salido a arreglar unos asuntos del préstamo que les había otorgado el banco anteriormente.

…

Platicaban amenamente, de todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

–Ah ya veo, es una lástima Ryoga, Akari y tú hacen una bonita pareja.

–Sí pero mi falta de orientación ha mermado mucho nuestra relación, además que yo…bueno yo… –jugaba con sus dedos y su rostro se ruborizaba a la vez.

– ¿Tu qué?

–Yo bueno…. hay otra chica, por eso… le pedí a Akari tiempo… tiempo para poner en orden mis sentimientos –decía tímido como de costumbre.

–Ryoga… pero ¿Quién es esa otra chica? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Ehmm… bueno eso no importa… yo…

–Te entiendo, lo mejor es que ese espacio te ayudará a saber si Akari es la chica con la quieres estar, no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos, ella te quiere mucho y estoy segura que terminaran juntos.

– ¿Tú crees?...

…

…

Ukyo había viajado a China, después de varias horas en tren había llegado a la pequeña aldea Chin-Hu.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó una chica de cabellos morados.

–Muy bien todo está saliendo a la perfección, como va todo por acá, espero que no te hayas pasado de lista, recuerda el trato que tenemos Shampoo –advirtió la castaña.

–Descuida, yo solo apoyar a Airen –torció los labios.

–Podrías quedarte en la aldea, ya no será necesario que sigas acompañándolos yo puedo suplirte… –ofreció Ukyo con una sonrisa ventajista.

–Eso jamás, Shampoo no alejarse de Airen –se cruzó de brazos.

–Es injusto…

– ¿Ukyo que haces aquí? –preguntó un sorprendido Ranma, al ver a su amiga allí.

–Eh… hola Ranma –saludó nerviosa. –Me enteré que viniste a entrenar y como tu prometida vine a apoyarte.

–Pero… no era necesario –cerró los ojos fastidiado, ahora no solo era Shampoo, también Ukyo. No podía decirle a Akane que ellas estaban allí, se pondría muy mal de saberlo, porque ella no pudo acompañarlo, se sentía muy mal por ocultárselo, pero ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de ambas.

–No te estorbaré Ran-chan lo prometo –sonrió inocente.

El chico bufó –Preferiría ir a las montañas solo U-chan es demasiado peligroso, Shampoo ya lo vivió en carne propia

–No importa, yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo –lo abrazó.

Ranma intentó zafarse del abrazo, mientras pensaba que demonios iba a hacer para librarse de esas dos, debía conseguirlo antes de que Akane se diera cuenta, sino seguro jamás se lo perdonaría.

…

…

– ¿Cómo? ¿Ranma fue a China? –vociferaba muy sorprendido.

–Sí así es, estará fuera por mucho tiempo –bajó la mirada con un ápice de tristeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –cuestionó el chico de los colmillos.

–No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero según lo que dijo la abuela de Shampoo no menos de un año –bajó la mirada.

–Vaya es demasiado tiempo, dejar la universidad, todo, debió ser una decisión muy difícil… –se rascó la cabeza.

–Si lo fue, pero es su última oportunidad para deshacerse de su maldición.

–Sí lo comprendo yo también quisiera ir… –se tapó la boca inmediatamente, había hablado de más.

– ¿Porque quisieras ir Ryoga?

–No… eh… es decir, si yo estuviera en su situación… que por supuesto no estoy… haría lo mismo… ha ha ha –reía con nerviosismo.

–Si claro, yo creo que también yo lo hubiera hecho –se sonrió.

– " _Puff, por poco me descubre"_ –pensó –Akane yo… bueno… no sé cómo empezar, pero ya que Ranma no está aquí interrumpiendo como acostumbra, yo quiero decirte que…

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a gotear, estaba llorando, el acordarse del chico de ojos azules que cautivó su corazón, la hacía sentir vulnerable…

–Akane, estas llorando…

–Lo siento Ryoga es que… –se echó a sus brazos a llorar, Ryoga la abrazó con ternura, sin comprender el porqué de sus lágrimas.

–Disculpa Akane ¿Dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal?

–No, nada de eso –sollozaba –Es que… extraño mucho a Ranma –el corazón del chico desorientado se quebró en mil pedazos –He intentado no demostrar que me afecta su ausencia, pero me duele no verlo.

–Akane… –no sabía que decir sólo la escuchaba, que había ocurrido en su ausencia, la incertidumbre y la duda le estaba quemando por dentro. –Akane… Ranma y tu…

–Disculpa Ryoga eres un buen amigo de Ranma y mío y ni siquiera te hablé de nuestra relación… –se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

– ¿Cómo?... ¿relación?... estas diciendo que tú y él son… –se levantó exaltado.

–Si somos novios, bueno prometidos oficiales –le mostró el anillo hecho de tallo -Ranma y yo nos casaremos cuando regrese de China –esbozó una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su incipiente alegría.

Los diminutos pedazos del corazón de Ryoga, se pulverizaron.

–Ya veo… –bajó la mirada –Me da mucho gusto por ti Akane, espero que ese imbécil de Ranma te haga muy feliz… yo debo emprender otro viaje, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, pero sobre todo meditar –tomó su sombrilla y estaba listo para retirarse.

–Espera Ryoga, quédate, está haciendo mucho frío allá afuera, porque no te quedas unos días, puedes quedarte en la habitación que era de Ranma –le invitó amablemente.

–Akane yo… –miró a la chica con sonrisa inocente –Está bien – no sabía porque nunca podía decirle que no.

…

…

El viento soplaba con violencia en las montañas, su fuerza era comparable a la de un huracán, Ranma apenas podía mantenerse en pie, las ramas y hojarasca se levantaban formando pequeños remolinos que azotaban el cuerpo del chico y lo golpeaban con pesadez, no era producto de una técnica o del ritual que estaba llevando acabo para terminar con su maldición, todo era producto de procesos naturales y ambientales que surgían en esas montañas. De pronto una tormenta cayó sobre ellos, en realidad asemejaba más a un diluvio, el agua se precipitaba con fuerza como si una manguera los mojara a presión, Ranma se transformó en chica.

–¡Oh rayos, lo que me faltaba! –maldecía.

–Vamos Ranma, sigamos con el ritual –dijo la anciana.

–Si ya lo sé, pero esta agua no me deja moverme libremente y además esta helada –decía temblando de frío.

–Continuemos yerno –la anciana observaba los movimientos del chico, el movía aceleradamente sus brazos y piernas coordinándolos y formando las figuras que estaban inscritas en el libro de Shun-Fang Zeng.

La tormenta se disipó por fin, pero la neblina lo cegó, caminaba en círculos, no veía ni escuchaba nada solo se encontraba en medio de esa capa grisácea, sintiendo que su cuerpo se congelaba.

–Abuela… abuela… ¿Dónde está? –gritaba, sin obtener respuesta –Demonios no se ve nada, ni siquiera escucho, que es lo que debo hacer… –caminaba, pero la neblina se hacía más densa, continuó caminando y observó una figura femenina a lo lejos, esta se escondía en un árbol, por fin empezaba a desaparecer esa neblina, pensaba; la figura se alejaba, decidió seguirla, cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, se percató que era Akane…

– ¿Akane?... Akane… –la figura empezó a correr – ¡Espera… Akane! –eso era imposible ¿Por qué Akane estaría allí? Pero también era posible, Shampoo y Ukyo estaban allí, quizá Akane había venido a buscarlo – ¡Akane, no te alejes, este lugar es muy peligroso! –Gritaba con su voz femenina – ¡Akane, niña testadura deja de correr, puedes hacerte daño! –la chica se detuvo en seco, Ranma se acercó – ¡Tonta! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –intentó tomarla del brazo.

–Ranma… ¡Ayúdame! – la tierra se levantaba y la envolvía como si fuera a tragarla.

–¡Akane!...Akane –la sujetaba de los brazos para impedir que fuera tragada. Logró sacarla de allí.

–¡Idiota! Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras – la abrazó protectoramente, de pronto el cuerpo de la chica se transformó en un puñado de serpientes, Ranma las soltó.

–¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Akane? –respiraba agitado y miraba a su alrededor no había nada, ni siquiera esas serpientes, la neblina empezó a recorrerlo y la tierra se levantaba devorándolo a él.

–¡AHHHHHHH! –sintió que no podía respirar más.

–¡Ranma!…Ranma, escúchame, no te dejes llevar, recuerda lo que te dije ¡Controla tus emociones, concéntrate! –Cologne le hablaba, el chico en su forma femenina, estaba cubierto por tierra lodosa.

Finalmente salió del trance y abrió sus ojos

–¿Qué fue eso? –se incorporó violentamente.

–Ranma estabas siendo devorado por la tierra.

–Si eso pasó… Akane, ella estaba aquí yo la vi… y de pronto ella desapareció.

–No Ranma, eso no ocurrió, lo que sí, Akane nunca estuvo aquí, tú estabas luchando con esas masas de tierra, yo no podía ayudarte, parecía como si estuvieras en una burbuja de cristal, podía ver lo que ocurría, pero no podía acercarme.

–No comprendo… ¿Por qué tuve esas ilusiones? –preguntaba mientras se sacudía la tierra.

–Es la naturaleza de este lugar que se conjuga con tus emociones y con tus pensamientos.

–Era tan real – decía casi pensativo.

–Es mejor que nos marchemos ya está oscureciendo y no queremos que este lugar nos sorprenda de noche –incitó la anciana.

…

…

Cenaron los cuatro, Shampoo, Cologne, Ranma y por supuesto Ukyo quien había preparado sus tradicionales Okonomiyakis, los favoritos de Ranma, el chico los devoraba con una gran sonrisa.

–Oh Ranma, me siento tan complacida que mi comida sea tu favorita –abrazaba su pala entusiasmada.

La amazona la empujó –Eso no es verdad cocinera, Airen amar mi comida, verdad Airen –lo dijo abrazándolo, ahorcándolo accidentalmente.

–Claro que no Shampoo, Ran-chan siempre ha preferido la mía –las dos chicas empezaron a pelear como de costumbre.

Ranma se fue a bañar estaba muy exhausto y sucio, como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando a ese par de locas.

Se sumergió en el tanque laminado y cambió instantáneamente a chico, sólo pensaba y pensaba, en su entrenamiento, en lo lento que avanzaba y en la paciencia que comenzaba a extinguirse, extrañaba demasiado a Akane, sus días en Nerima, a su madre...

…

Pasaron varios días más, Ranma avanzaba en el ritual, pero era consciente que aún no conseguía completar ni la primera fase, el entrenamiento era arduo, demasiado, entrenaba desde que amanecía hasta que el sol se metía, Ukyo y Shampoo habían tenido varias riñas, se cuidaban las espaldas una de la otra, tenían un trato, pero ninguna de las dos quería perder la contienda por el amor de Ranma.

…

…

Akane estaba sentada frente al estanque de su casa abría la carta que Ranma le había enviado, la leía sin parpadear, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus lindos ojos.

–Ranma… mi amor… yo también te he extrañado tanto –abrazaba la carta a su pecho, Ryoga la miraba melancólico, la tenía tan cerca de él, ahora llevaba unos días viviendo en su casa, tenerla así sin poder decirle nada, teniendo que callar lo que desde hace mucho su corazón sentía y que ese sentimiento crecía cada día más, tanto que el recuerdo de Akari parecía vano.

…

…

–Ranma, llegó esta carta de Japón para ti –lo recibió Wong Lei, el de la trenza acaba de bajar de las montañas.

Las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban se miraron entre sí, sabían perfectamente que esa carta era de Akane. Ranma recibió la carta con gran entusiasmo, no podía ocultarlo, el brillo de sus ojos lo delataba.

–Muchas gracias Wong Lei –la tomó y se fue caminando a toda prisa a un sitio donde nadie pudiera molestarlo para poder leer tranquilamente su carta, se sentó en la orilla de un arroyo.

 _Ranma,_

 _Hola, han pasado ya semanas desde que te fuiste, estos días he tenido muchas actividades en la universidad, el estudio y las tareas han aumentado, casi no he podido salir ni con Azumi, pero no me puedo quejar, me gusta mucho mi carrera; por cierto hemos convivido mucho con tu amigo Shiosuke es muy amable y creo que a él le gusta Azumi, pienso que harían una bonita pareja, aunque creo que a Azumi no está muy interesada en él…_

 _Ryoga llegó hace poco, me dio mucho gusto verlo, aunque el pobre ha estado muy deprimido… terminó su relación con Akari, me comentó que está interesado en otra chica y que se siente muy confundido, pero yo sé que él la ama y terminarán juntos._

 _Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma vienen muy seguido a visitarnos, de vez en cuando paso las tardes con ella, porque sé lo mucho que te extraña, ha estado enseñándome varias de sus recetas… pero por más que lo intento no logró que me salgan bien… quizá jamás aprenderé a cocinar…_

 _Ha estado haciendo mucho frío por acá… ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?_

 _Ranma te extraño tanto, no me acostumbro a no poder verte, extraño besarte, estar a tu lado, ha sido tan duro… pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo y que confío plenamente en ti, sé que lo vas a lograr, no hay nada que no puedas hacer…_

 _Espero que estés muy bien y te envío muchos ánimos, pero sobre todo te mando muchos besos._

 _Te Amo_

 _Akane, Tendo_

–Yo más niña boba… yo te extraño mucho más –guardó su carta en el interior de su camisa –Ese infeliz de Ryoga… ni se te ocurra propasarte… o desearas no haber nacido.

…

…

Estaban de vuelta en las montañas, Ukyo había salido a recoger unos frutos acompañada de Cologne mientras Ranma se recostaba un rato en su bolsa de dormir, hacía mucho frío en el exterior de la cueva y aprovechaba para descansar un poco, después de comer tendría que reanudar su entrenamiento.

Sintió que encendían la fogata en la guarida…

–Airen… por fin estamos solos –dijo sensual la amazona.

Ranma abrió los ojos y observó frente a él a la china completamente desnuda, todo su perfecto cuerpo era exhibido sin un ápice de pudor.

–Sham…ampoo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ruborizado mirando a otro lado.

–Oh Airen debemos aprovechar el tiempo, Shampoo estar lista para entregarse a su futuro esposo –se acercó a él y le volteó la cara para que la mirara

–N-no Shampoo… esto no está bien… por favor vístete –le ordenó.

–Airen ¿acaso no te gusto? – se le restregaba, Ranma estaba muy nervioso, tenía que quitársela de encima.

–Shampoo… ¡basta! –La tomó de las muñecas para alejarla de él –No hagas esto, por favor.

–Porque no Airen, Wo Ai Ni… cuando una pareja quererse, demostrarse su amor no tener nada de malo –le sonrió coqueta.

–Así es, cuando una pareja se quiere ¡Tú y yo no somos pareja! –alzó la voz.

–Airen… –puso las manos del chico en su cintura, él las retiró de inmediato algo ruborizado.

–Comprende una cosa Shampoo, yo no quiero hacer nada de eso contigo… yo vine aquí a curarme nada más ¿¡Entendiste!? –le dijo molesto.

–Es por chica violenta verdad…

Ranma resopló –¡Sí, es por ella y porque yo no quiero!

–Pero ella no ser bonita, chica gorila no ser bonita como Shampoo, si chica fea no existir tu tener ojos para mi… –estaba muy enojada.

–No digas esas cosas por favor – se incorporó y se alejó de la amazona para salir de la cueva.

– " _Por hoy Shampoo fracasar, pero pronto caerás en mis brazos y te olvidarás de chica fea_ " –sonrió maliciosa.

…

–Demonios, con Shampoo y Ukyo aquí no podré entrenar tranquilamente... como desearía que el tiempo pasará rápido y salir de este sitio.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y también por sus follows y favorites, mil gracias.**

 **En este capítulo tuvimos mucho suspenso y aventura, son dos géneros que me gustan mucho, espero les haya gustado; vemos a una Shampoo que se juega el todo por el todo y a un Ranma y Akane que se extrañan a morir, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Les comentó que muy pronto sabremos quién será el o la vengativo (a), ¿Les gustó?**

 **Muchas gracias especialmente a:**

 **Nabikivu: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar capítulo a capítulo, si Shampoo es capaz de todo y estoy segura que la odiaras más. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, siempre me alegran ¿Qué pasara si Akane supiera que está en China con Shampoo? ¿Qué hará Ranma? Te invito a descubrirlo, Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar capítulo a capítulo, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Muy pronto se despejaran esas dudas estamos a exiguos capítulos de saber quién se vengará y como es que se entretejerá toda la trama. Te invito a no dejar de leer cada vez se pondrá más interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, si soy mala, pero creo que no era el momento para que estuvieron juntos, gracias por tus palabras son muy motivantes. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, te comento que muyyy pronto sabremos quién es el vengativo o vengativo y sabremos finalmente que es lo que las malvadas fraguaron. Saludos y un abrazo muy fuerte.**

 **Bonita: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y lamento haber cortado el momento romántico, pero todo tiene un porque, te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Genma 345: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y unirte a esta historia, si está bastante tensa y te comento que muchas dudas se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos y se pondrá muy interesante, espero que te siga gustando y te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, si fue un capítulo emocionante, casi casi estuvieron a nada de hacer el amor, pero todo tiene una razón así que ya veremos que pasa. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Ireland otaku: Hola, bienvenida, antes que nada y muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado la historia y te invito a seguir leyéndola. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	11. Chapter 11: Esto es Guerra

" _Cuánto te quise, cuánto te quiero… cuánto te quiero._ _"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

" **Esto es Guerra"**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane había ido a visitar a su tía Nodoka, como casi todas las tardes; había llevado algunas revistas de recetas de cocina, que quería que le ensañará la madre de su prometido, deseaba prepararse como ama de casa.

–Hola Akane, que gusto que hayas venido.

–Si gracias Tía, por recibirme –dijo apenada.

–Hija… tu eres la prometida de mi hijo, él te adora y yo también, te has ganado mi cariño a pulso, eres una chica excepcional y sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí, así se hace más llevadera la ausencia de mi Ranma.

–Sí la verdad es que lo extraño mucho –expresó melancólica.

Nodoka le tomó las manos, y le dijo:

–Lo sé Akane y él te ha de extrañar muchísimo también, pero no debes ponerte triste, él está bien y además está allá para curarse, para ser tan varonil como siempre –le dijo animándola.

Akane sonrió.

–Es verdad, y yo siempre lo apoyaré.

–Bueno que te parece si hoy preparamos un delicioso pastel de chocolate… es uno de los favoritos de mi hijo y estoy segura que se enamorará más de ti cuando se lo prepares… –le miró muy contenta. –En cuanto regrese serás su esposa… -esbozo un gesto pícaro.

Akane se ruborizó.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a preparar la mezcla para preparar el delicioso pastel, Nodoka le dio instrucciones a Akane, pero como siempre la peliazul confundió todos los ingredientes y los sustituyó por otros, después de haberse quemado dos veces los intentos de pasteles que metía al horno.

Finalmente sacaron del horno el pastel y lo decoraron, se veía apetitoso. Cortaron dos rebanadas y vertieron te en sus tazas.

–Bueno, a probarlo ¡buen provecho! –dijo la madre de Ranma.

– ¡Buen provecho! –expresó la peliazul emocionada.

Ambas mujeres casi devuelven el trozo de pastel que llevaron a su paladar, sus rostros se tornaron azules.

–No puede ser… soy un fracaso… jamás aprenderé a cocinar –musitó Akane muy deprimida.

–Oh no Akane, no te pongas así… dale tiempo al tiempo, con la práctica aprenderás estoy segura, ten paciencia por favor –la animaba

–Eso intento tía, pero quizá jamás seré una buena esposa, él es tan glotón y yo no sé preparar nada –decía angustiada.

–No te desesperes, ya verás que irás agarrando practica y no digas esas cosas tu eres la esposa perfecta para mi hijo –la abrazó.

…

…

–Eres una tramposa Shampoo, siempre estás de ofrecida –le recriminó la castaña.

–Esto es una competencia no olvidarte Ukyo.

–Si no se me olvida, esto es guerra y ya verás que yo seré la ganadora –le golpeó con la pala, Shampoo se defendió y ellas discutían y lanzaban ataques como de costumbre.

…

…

Los días en la universidad, parecían monótonos para Akane, levantarse a las seis de la mañana para tomar el subterráneo, que la llevaría a la universidad llegar apenas a tiempo, correr a su aula, tomar clases, una tras otra, poner atención, tomar apuntes, ir a la biblioteca a avanzar los trabajos, llegar a casa hacer tareas, casi al caer la noche, entrenar un poco para despejar su mente y controlar la incipiente ansiedad, de extrañar, de querer estar, de sentir que su amor podía ser tangible, pero la distancia lo imposibilitaba… tomar un baño caliente, mirar al cielo, esperando que el tiempo pasará muy rápido y una esperanza de volverle a ver, para quedar profundamente dormida y al despertar volver a repetir la rutina.

Hoy era un día de esos en los que más extrañaba a su prometido, se levantó nostálgica, estaba en el campo de futbol de la universidad, sentada en unas gradas, su amiga le hablaba de cosas de chicas y ella ni siquiera podía ponerle atención.

–Ayer me acerqué a Hinomoto y le pedí que me dejara aprender artes marciales, el me miró con esos ojos azules tan transparentes y sexys y después esbozó su sonrisa dejando ver su dentadura perfecta… yo casi me desmayó… ¿Crees que él pueda estar interesado en mi?... ¿Tu qué crees Akane? –La miró sin obtener respuesta – ¿Akane?... ¿Akane estas escuchándome? –le hablaba Azumi agitando su mano en la mirada perdida de la peliazul.

–Sí… perdón ¿Qué decías? –volvió de su divagación.

–Ah… estás ausente Akane… estás pensando en tu prometido ¿verdad?

La peliazul suspiró

–Sí, no puedo evitarlo…

–Necesitas despejarte amiga, si sigues pensando sólo en él, la espera se volverá insoportable…

–Sí lo sé, pero estoy preocupada, sé que está en un lugar muy peligroso Azumi…

–Siendo así te entiendo… pero quiero verte animada, después de clases podemos ir al cine o de compras… –invitó la amable pelinegra.

…

Un chico de ojos azul aqua se acercó a las chicas.

–Hola Akane ¿Cómo estás? –saludó amable Hinomoto.

–Hola Yamato… bien gracias –lo miró sorprendida, no lo esperaba hace tiempo que no lo veía.

–Me enteré que tu novio se fue a China –soltó mirándola fijamente.

–Sí, así es… tenía unos asuntos personales que arreglar allá –mintió. No podía decirle que fue a curarse de su maldición.

–Ahm… pues Saotome fue un tonto al dejarte para ir a arreglar esos asuntos, pero no me sorprende, con lo poco hombre y vulgar que es… aunque debo admitir que me alegra no tener que verlo por aquí y… cerca de ti –Akane hizo una mueca de desagrado por los comentarios del chico.

–Yamato no hables así de Ranma –le recriminó molesta.

–Lo siento, es sólo que soy demasiado franco… no te ofendas Akane ni me lo tomes a mal, pero no deberías estar esperando a un tipo tan extraño como él, hace mucho que no se le ve por acá, quizá jamás regrese… cuídate. –se retiró despidiéndose con la mano.

–Eso no es verdad… ¡EL REGRESARÁ! –gritó, pero el chico ya se había retirado.

–¡Ayyy Hinomoto tan guapoooo! –unos corazones sobresalían de los ojos de Azumi.

–Yo no le veo lo guapo por ningún lado, no tenía derecho de expresarse así de Ranma –decía molesta.

–Sí quizá se excedió, pero él es tan perfecto que todo se le puede perdonar.

–¡AZUMI! –la zarandeó molesta.

…

–¡Shampoo eres una tramposa, porque que tiraste mi comida! no dejaré que sigas luciéndote, Ukyo le lanzaba la pala a la amazona. –¡Ya verás! –les echó tierra a los tallarines de la china.

–¡Uyyy… esto no se quedará así Shampoo, hacerte pagar! –enfurecida se lanzó a atacarla, ambas chicas luchaban entre sí, como bestias salvajes, arañazos se marcaban en los rostros de ambas.

–¡Oigan chicas ya fue suficiente! dejen de pelearse, ya echaron a perder la comida –les regañó el de la trenza e intentó separarlas.

–¡Cállate!... no interfieras, esto es asunto entre nosotras –golpearon al chico con sus armas lanzándolo por los aires.

–Rayos… insisto esto es absurdo… ya no aguanto más esta situación –se quejaba mientras caía de cabeza en el fango –Lo que me faltaba – fue a bañarse al río, se desnudó y sumergió solamente sus piernas.

–Ran-chan te tallaré la espalda estas muy sucio –decía pícara la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

–Uuu-Uk..kyo… –se sumergió completamente convirtiéndose en chica –No necesito ayuda por favor vete.

–Ran-chan cuando éramos niños nos bañamos juntos en el río ¿te acuerdas?

–Si cuando éramos niños, ahora somos adultos.

–Oh entiendo mi Ran-chan… eres tan tímido –se alejó, mientras el chico respiraba agitadamente, afortunadamente, el agua estaba fría y no logró observarlo completamente desnudo como hombre.

…

El chicó se escabulló de la cocinera, pero se topó de frente con la amazona, esta le vertió agua caliente y el chico avergonzado cubrió sus genitales con ambas manos

–Sh…Shampoo…

–Oh Airen… –se prendió de él robándole un beso, el pobre chico no sabía de qué manera quitársela de la encima, tenía sus manos ocupadas, pero la amazona no iba a soltarlo, lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras el intentaba quitársela de encima, su rostro reflejaba el peor de los sustos, de pronto unas espátulas les atacaron y terminaron separándose

–Maldita arribista… ya verás yo estaba con el primero –Ukyo se lanzó al ataque.

–Intrusa interrumpir nuestro momento romántico –la amazona le correspondió el ataque.

Ranma salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió desnudo a la cueva.

– ¡Gracias Ukyo, me salvaste! –le agradeció, mientras corría.

…

…

Ranma hacía su mayor esfuerzo en cada etapa de su riguroso entrenamiento, siguiendo los acertados consejos de Cologne y sobreviviendo a las locas de Shampoo y Ukyo… por supuesto extrañando día a día y cada día más a esa torpe chica que cautivó su corazón.

…

La mañana era cálida, en esas montañas jamás se sabía cuándo iba a amanecer fresco y cuando se podría gozar de un calor mesurable, las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban y él, estaban recolectando frutos y hierbas que les servirían para sobrevivir los siguientes días. Ukyo y Shampoo caminaban una de un lado y otra al extremo de Ranma, siguiendo en esa competencia invisible que habían construido desde que planearon todo. Cologne observaba a su alrededor y colectaba todo lo que pareciera de utilidad.

Un extraño olor los envolvió, olía pútrido, como carne en estado de descomposición…

–Uigh… pero que olor –se taparon los senos nasales con sus antebrazos.

De pronto cada uno de ellos parecía estar solo…

–Ran-chan… Ran-chan ¿Dónde estás?… ¿Dónde están todos? –daba unos pasos no veía nada, solo sentía que su oxigeno se extinguía y luego empezó a dilucidar a dos personas, era Ranma y una chica que no lograba distinguir de quien se trataba. Corrió hacia él –Ran-chan… gracias al cielo, pensé que estaba sola y odio estar sola –reía nerviosa.

–Aléjate Ukyo… que no ves que me estorbas, cuantas veces te tengo que decir ¡que no siento nada por ti!… –la miró enfurecido

–No Ran-chan… no me digas eso, por favor… no seas cruel –le tomó el brazo al de ojos azules.

Ranma le retiró violentamente la mano de su brazo y la empujó.

–Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti… vete yo solo amo a Akane –esa última frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la chica, mientras sentía la atmósfera contaminada y se le dificultaba respirar.

…

Shampoo estaba presa en una celda, completamente encerrada e intentaba salir, los muros de esta empezaban a encogerse.

– ¡Nooo!… no –luchaba con sus brazos atrapando los muros con cada uno para evitar ser aplastada. – ¡Auxilio… Airen! –de pronto escuchó una voz conocida, pero esta era muy seria, en demasía.

–Es lo que te mereces Shampoo… adiós, por fin podré vivir mi amor con Akane, sin que intervengas… ha ha ha –reía sarcásticamente, mientras los muros se encogían más.

…

–¡Shampoo!... Shampoo… –la anciana Cologne observaba a su nieta tendida en el suelo, cubierta por un río de sangre, la sangre escurría de su boca, nariz y oídos, no se detenía, fluía constante –Hija… Shampoo –Cologne intentaba acercarse a auxiliarla, pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía, no podía atravesarla, su bisnieta estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada.

..

Ranma estaba cortando leña, sintió una mano en su hombro.

–Mamá… pero ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Vine a verte mi amor –le sonreía dulcemente

De pronto, el filo de una katana atravesaba por la espalda a su madre, la sangre de sus labios corrió cubriendo su hermoso kimono –la mujer miraba su estómago atravesado y el chico la miraba atónito.

–Madre… mamá… ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –la tomó entre sus brazos y su madre lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor y protección, escurrieron un par de lágrimas y después se apagaron. –¡Noooo!… ¡mamá, despierta! –la abrazaba.

…

Debo concentrarme, esto es una ilusión nada es real, mi bisnieta está bien –la anciana respiraba profundo y cerraba sus ojos –No volveré a caer en las terroríficas quimeras de este bosque, necesito destruir la ilusión y ayudar a los demás, seguro ellos también están atrapados.

Lentamente la anciana recuperó el ritmo de su respiración y fue abriendo sus ojos y allí estaba, en el mismo sitio. Observó a los tres muchachos ensimismados luchando con su interior.

–Shampoo… hija nada es real… escucha mi voz todo está bien controla tus emociones concéntrate… trata de poner tu mente en blanco.

…

– ¡AAAHHHHH! –la amazona luchaba por detener los muros estaba siendo aplastada –¡NOOO! –sentía el crujir de sus huesos que estaban siendo aprisionados violentamente –¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –gritaba desgarradoramente.

…

–No reacciona… ¡santo cielo! –miró a Ukyo se veía que no la estaba pasando nada bien, lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos sin poder detenerse.

–Ukyo… es sólo una ilusión… despeja tu mente, controla tus emociones… ¿Ukyo me escuchas?… Ukyo…

…

–Ranma no te vayas… ¡Ranma!…

–¡Te odio Ukyo y siempre te voy a odiar, no quiero volver a verte!

–N-no Ran-chan y-ya no pu-uedo respirar… ayúdame por favor –suplicaba, mientras su piel se tornaba azul por la falta de oxígeno –Ran-chan…

…

–Tampoco reacciona –miró a Ranma la expresión de su rostro dilucidaba una terrible congoja, su rostro estaba desencajado y cubierto de lágrimas

–Ranma, escúchame, haz un esfuerzo, recuerda tus entrenamientos, son ilusiones… no es real… debes controlar tus pensamientos _–_ el chico no reaccionaba– _"¿Qué será lo que está viendo para que no esté poniendo en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido… seguro debe ser algo terrible"_ –Vamos muchacho no puedes tirar todo tu esfuerzo a la basura –le gritó.

..

Ranma lloraba a su madre, la sujetaba entre sus brazos, la miró y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de ella, palpó su rostro y estaba tibio.

–Es verdad… esto solo es producto de mi imaginación y de este malditas montañas, no debo dejarme llevar… mi madre está bien, ella está en Japón –apretó sus puños e inhaló muy profundo, de pronto el cuerpo de su madre desapareció y fue reaccionando hasta que vio a Cologne que estaba hablándole.

–Santo cielo, por un momento creí que no regresarías –decía preocupada.

–Aquí estoy abuela –miró a las dos chicas que seguían inmersas en las ilusiones –Rayos Ukyo y Shampoo están en problemas, se acercó a ambas –¡Shampoo, Ukyo no se dejen llevar todo lo que ven nada es cierto, reaccionen!... Ukyo… Shampoo –las movía con la ayuda de Cologne.

De la nariz y los labios de la amazona escurría sangre.

–Demonios, Shampoo si no sales de esa ilusión… puedes… puedes morir, reacciona – la tomó en sus brazos y la apoyó en sus piernas –Shampoo yo sé que eres muy fuerte… reacciona no dejes que esa ilusión acabe contigo…

…

–¡AHHHHH! –la amazona sufría, estaba muriendo, sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la sujetaba en sus brazos, entonces abrió los ojos.

–Airen… –sollozó débilmente

–Gracias al cielo que reaccionaste Shampoo –Cologne la abrazaba y le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz

–Ranma me salvaste… gracias Airen mi héroe –lo abrazó débilmente. Ranma se incorporó de inmediato a observar a Ukyo.

–Es verdad Ukyo sigue ahí – la sujetó de los hombros –Ukyo estoy aquí, no debes dejarte llevar, nada es real Ukyo. La cocinera se veía extremadamente exhausta se notaba que no podía respirar y su cuerpo estaba helado –¡Por Dios esta helada!…

– ¡Ukyo está muriendo Ranma! –dijo la abuela exaltada.

–No, no puede ser, no lo permitiré… Ukyo por favor regresa, todo está bien nada de lo que ves es real… escúchame por favor –la abrazó fuertemente para darle calor, su cuerpo estaba completamente gélido.

…

–Ranma… ayúdame… por… favor –estaba a punto de caer, cuando sintió una calidez en su interior y escuchó la voz de su amado.

–Ukyo todo está bien… aquí estoy, reacciona –entonces la chica abrió sus ojos.

–Ran… Ran-chan –se desvaneció

–¡Ukyo!

–Ella está bien, sólo esta desmayada –expresó Cologne.

Ranma reanimó a Ukyo, poniéndole agua en los labios, la chica despertó

–Ran-chan fue horrible –lo abrazó mientras lloraba, era la primera vez que ella experimentaba esas atemorizantes quimeras.

–Tranquila U-chan, por eso no quería que nadie me acompañara es muy peligroso este lugar y lo digo también por ti Shampoo –la miró, ella aún estaba recostada en el suelo.

–Ranma tiene toda la razón, este no es lugar para ustedes, esas ilusiones pudieron haberlas matado, aunque todo sea producto de su imaginación, todos los daños que reciban en ellas se materializan –les regañó. Lo más adecuado es que regresen a la aldea.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí y se incorporaron.

–No por favor no volveremos, queremos estar cerca de Ranma

–Este no es un juego jovencitas, su vida está de por medio, grandes artistas marciales perdieron la vida aquí, incluso yo tuve una ilusión y estuve a punto de caer en ella, se necesita mucho entrenamiento y condición no sólo física sino también mental para estar aquí, cada vez será peor.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

–La anciana tiene razón, me sentiré más tranquilo si ustedes permanecen en la aldea –las miró apacible.

–Está bien –ambas asintieron, no les quedaba de otra, lo que acababan de vivir, las había horrorizado, parecía todo tan real y por poco hubieran muerto.

Ese mismo día Shampoo y Ukyo no tuvieron más que abandonar las montañas y regresar a la aldea, tendrían que conformarse con verlo una vez al mes, pero eso les facilitaba las cosas en cuanto su plan.

…

..

Akane y Azumi, estudiaban juntas en la biblioteca, se estaban preparando para los parciales que no serían nada sencillos. Un joven pelirrojo se acercó a extraerlas de su concentración.

–H-hola… chicas… disculpen que las interrumpa… yo… –el pobre de Shiosuke tartamudeaba.

–Hola Shiosuke –saludaron al unísono

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Azumi.

–A-Azumi he venido a… a… bueno yo… es que –seguía enredando las palabras sin poder ordenar la frase que quería decir.

–Sí tu que –dijo la chica algo impaciente, apretando su pluma.

–Yo es que… bueno… no sé si tu… qui-quisieras ir conmigo al cine hoy

–Ah es eso… si porque no –le sonrió.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí está bien ¿te parece después de clases? –preguntó

–Excelente –se fue muy contento.

Akane sonreía percibía el amor que el pelirrojo sentía por su amiga y le daba mucho gusto, Shiosuke era un buen chico.

–Percibo amor en el aire –dijo Akane.

–¿De qué hablas Akane?… –se giró molesta la pelinegra.

–Sí que tú y Shiosuke harían una bonita pareja.

–Bromeas verdad… claro que no… es buen chico y es inteligente, pero él y yo somos muy diferentes solo lo podría ver como un amigo.

–Azumi porque no te das una oportunidad yo sé que él está interesado en ti

–Pero yo no, a mí no me gusta para nada, no es nada apuesto, además es muy bajito, le saco como treinta centímetros de estatura

–Ha ha ha… no seas mala, quizá te lleves grandes sorpresas –le sonrió a su amiga que la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

…

Así fue Shiosuke y Azumi salieron al cine, al parecer las cosas no ocurrieron como se habían planeado.

Shiosuke recogió a Azumi en su casa, llegaron al cinema y pidieron palomitas, refrescos y golosinas para disfrutar de la película, pero el chico eligió una de acción. La trama era sobre unos dinosaurios extraterrestres que querían adueñarse de la Tierra a toda costa.

Azumi, miraba la película completamente aburrida, no sabía porque aceptó que vieran esa película, a ella sólo le gustaban los dramas hollywoodenses y películas extra románticas, comía de las palomitas con bastante desgano.

El chico estaba completamente sonrojado y alegre, tanto que interactuaba con cada escena de la película, la chica sólo lo miraba como bicho raro. De pronto el timidazo pelirrojo fue deslizando su brazo para rodear los hombros de la chica, acto que no pasó inadvertido por ella. Ella se resbaló en el asiento para que él dejara esa posición.

– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó él.

–No nada solo tenía comezón en la pierna –rio fingida.

De pronto ambos tomaron la misma palomita, ya se habían terminado

–Es tuya –ofreció el chico.

–No quédatela tú –dijo la chica.

–No tú, en serio

–No, cómetela tú

–No, tú por favor

–No tú, adelante

–No... Tú –siguieron hasta que uno de los presentes se aburrió de la charla de esos dos.

–Ya cómanse la miserable roseta y dejen ver la película –bufó.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron estaban bastante apenados y así terminó la dichosa cinta.

La llevó hasta su casa, ella le agradeció la invitación e iba a cerrar la puerta.

–Azumi… yo me la pase muy bien… yo he… quieres ser mi chica –le preguntó atreviéndose por fin.

La chica quedó petrificada, no se esperaba tal declaración.

–Ehh… yo… bueno… –ahora era ella la que no podía terminar la frase –Lo siento, no me gustas, yo estoy interesada en otro chico –soltó sin más y cerró la puerta, dejando un corazón partido al otro lado de la puerta, el pelirrojo se retiró muy triste.

Esa noche Azumi le habló por teléfono a Akane y le platicó todos los pormenores de su cita fallida.

–Fue horrible Akane, es un chico rarísimo, vimos una película para niños horrible aburridísima… no sé cómo aguanté… me la pasé muy mal y al final se me declaró… me da pena por él, pero yo no siento nada por él… estoy enamorada de Hinomoto él es tan guapo, tan varonil, tan alto…

–Mmm que lastima amiga… pobre de Shiosuke, debe estar sufriendo… pero que le vamos a hacer, el amor es así…

…

…

Amanecía en Nerima, era fin de semana, Akane, salió a correr, pero antes de salir de la casa, observó al cartero marchándose, había dejado una carta, Akane corrió y levantó el sobre, lo abrió con el corazón invadido de alegría.

 _Akane:_

 _Hace dos meses que inició el entrenamiento he mejorado mucho, no sabes cuánto, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, mis movimientos y mis reflejos también han mejorado mucho…_

 _Este lugar guarda muchos secretos, cada día descubres cosas nuevas, puede resultar atemorizante a veces, pero he aprendido a mejorar mis emociones y mantener todo bajo control… no vayas a preocuparte estoy bien, la anciana dice que voy bien, si continuo así quizá pueda regresar mucho más pronto de lo que creíamos… ¿no es genial Akane?..._

 _No estoy mucho tiempo en la aldea, no puedo dejar mi entrenamiento abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero cuando estoy acá disfruto de la compañía del viejo Wong Lei, es muy amable, él es el que me ha ayudado a enviar las cartas y ha recibido las tuyas, va cada mes a las oficinas de correo a recoger la mensajería de los aldeanos…_

 _La aldea es muy pequeña, tiene muy pocos habitantes, y la mayoría de ellos son ancianos; mientras estamos en la aldea, nos quedamos en la casa de la anciana Li-En, ella es una buena y vieja amiga de Cologne, también es muy amable, aunque también es muy extraña, es una amazona retirada, aunque muy solitaria nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos… algo extraño ¿no? con las costumbres que tienen en las tribus amazonas…_

 _Extraño la comida de Kasumi y de mi madre, aunque la comida de aquí no está mal, y no me puedo quejar la gente ha sido muy amable conmigo…_

 _Los días en las montañas transcurren muy rápido, en cambio las noches se hacen tan lentas, si no fuera un lugar hechizado, me gustaría que algún día viniéramos a conocerlo, para que pudieras ver lo hermoso que es._

 _Akane no existe un solo día que no estés en mi mente… espero lograr terminar el entrenamiento pronto, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para poder regresar a Japón… a tu lado…_

 _No te preocupes sino avanzas mucho en la cocina, no pierdas la paciencia, procura probar los alimentos antes de servirlos, no te desanimes. Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi madre, ella te quiere mucho._

 _Espero tu carta y sobre todo espero que estés bien._

 _Te amo Marimacho_

 _Ranma, Saotome._

Leyó la carta de su amado Ranma, otra vez las lágrimas la traicionaron, no podía evitarlo, tener noticias le hacía tan feliz.

–Mi Ranma…

…

…

Akane entrenaba en el Dojo, partiendo tejas…

–Hola Akane –saludó tímido como de costumbre el de la pañoleta amarilla.

–Hola Ryoga, hace días que no te veía ¿viajaste de nuevo?

–Ahm… sí algo así… a pesar de mi distracción… por alguna extraña razón siempre termino encontrándome contigo que coincidencia ¿no? –reía rascándose la cabeza.

–Sí eso es verdad, tenemos un vínculo especial –le sonreía inocente.

– ¿Un vínculo especial? _"Es verdad quizá mi destino es siempre encontrarte, quizá esa sea una señal divina para que yo pueda quitarme mis malditos miedos y te declare mi amor"_ –pensaba.

–Ryoga ¿Estás bien? –lo miraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, las mejillas del muchacho estaban tan sonrojadas.

–Akane ¿has tenido noticias de Ranma?

–Ehm… sí nos comunicamos por cartas, él está entrenando muy duro… afortunadamente está bien, dice que se ha vuelto mucho muy fuerte y ha mejorado sus técnicas –decía orgullosa.

Ryoga apretó los puños –Me alegro que este bien y sea más fuerte.

–Muchas gracias Ryoga.

–Dijo ¿cuándo iba a regresar?

–No, pero él espera que se acorte el tiempo que tenía previsto, la anciana le dijo que si sigue avanzando como hasta ahora, seguramente vendrá mucho antes –reía emocionada.

Ryoga la miró intensamente, mientras la chica le invitaba a cenar a su casa, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por ella, la amaba, cada día que pasaba Akane entraba más en su corazón como una espina enterrándose en lo más profundo de su corazón.

…

…

Ranma bajó a la aldea, a pesar del suntuoso frío, salió en busca del viejo Wong Lei, que le traía una carta.

El chico no espero encontrar un sitio apropiado para leerla simplemente la abrió:

.

 _Querido Ranma:_

 _¿Cómo has estado?... yo he estado bien, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste por tu ausencia, pero he seguido los consejos de Azumi y trato de sobrellevar esta situación de la mejor manera posible…_

 _Afortunadamente la universidad me distrae mucho y ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, Azumi es una gran amiga, siempre está allí para mí, no deja que me ponga triste, pero no vayas a preocuparte estoy bien… ya me conoces._

 _Ryoga ha estado visitándonos seguido, aunque hay días en los que simplemente se desaparece, de la misma forma que P-Chan, que curioso ¿no?..._

 _Shiosuke invitó a Azumi a salir, ella aceptó, y él se le declaró… pero ella lo rechazó, me da mucha tristeza por tu amigo, pero ella no está enamorada de él, ella sigue pensando en Yamato Hinomoto, aunque él no está interesado en ella, todo apunta a un triángulo amoroso, nada me gustaría más que Azumi encontrará un chico que le correspondiera y que Shiosuke también encontrara a una buena chica, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Tu madre me ha preguntado mucho por ti, no hay día en que no lo haga, te extraña mucho y tío Genma aunque no lo diga, también… sigo sin aprender a cocinar… pero no me daré por vencida, seguiré intentado hasta que lo logre. Hace días hicimos un pastel de chocolate en casa de tu mamá yo ayude vertiendo la leche en la mezcla, ¿no es genial?, por cierto quedó delicioso, nuestros padres se lo comieron en un ratito, ya sabes cómo son glotones._

 _El maestro Hapossai, ha hecho de las suyas como acostumbra, pero últimamente viaja mucho, nunca nos dice a donde, lo más seguro es que va en busca de más prendas íntimas._

 _Sobre lo de Hinomoto, no tienes por qué estar celoso, tu sabes que mi corazón ya está ocupado, por un chico bobo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte y yo se lo dejo saber cada vez que lo veo… que siempre estoy esperándote y confió en ti, en que vas a regresar y vamos a estar juntos… te amo Ranma, te amo con lo más profundo de mi ser, cada día que pasa este amor se acrecienta y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Nunca dudes que siempre estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Espero que los días y las semanas pasen rápido y vuelvas a Japón, te extraño mucho, sé que pronto vas a lograr curarte de tu maldición._

 _Te amo mucho_

 _Akane, Tendo._

Leyó la carta con un atisbo de melancolía, de felicidad y un poco de incertidumbre…

–Ese infeliz de Hinomoto se ha estado acercando a Akane, como sospeché… no desconfío de Akane ni lo haría nunca, pero de ese malnacido sí –su mirada estaba perdida, no le quedaba más que aguantarse y esperar a que el ansiado día de regresar a Japón llegara.

…

…

Azumi había invitado a Akane a una fiesta escolar, realizada en las instalaciones de la misma en uno de los gimnasios, era la fiesta para novatos que se organizaba año con año.

Ambas chicas se habían vestido con prendas de cóctel para la ocasión, no era cualquier fiesta, se organizaba en grande, media universidad estaba allí. Akane lucía un vestido rojo un poco largo hasta los tobillos, con una abertura en una pierna y tenía cuello sin mangas, unas zapatillas de tacón medio y un collar ligero del mismo tono de sus zapatos. Las chicas conversaban animadamente en una mesa, mientras algunos chicos bailaban y bebían…

…

…

Ranma guardaba la carta en el interior de su camisa, suspirando hondamente…

–Y bien… ¿Qué te dijo la señorita? –expresó el viejo Won Lei, sacándo de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

–Eh…ahm… ¿Cómo sabe que es de una mujer?

–Mmm… sólo con ver tu rostro, y la manera en que recibes las cartas cada mes, tu expresión te delata muchacho… y me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando era joven.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse

–Es tu novia supongo – le preguntó.

–Sí… bueno mi prometida.

–Oh vaya… que bien… ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

–En cuanto regrese, nos casaremos –dijo algo cortante

–Me alegra mucho muchacho, estoy seguro que serán muy felices, se ve que la quieres mucho y me imagino que ella igual.

–Hmph… si algo así –se cruzó de brazos bastante sonrojado.

–Te felicito, no tienes por qué avergonzarte… alguna vez yo estuve enamorado de una linda jovencita… eso fue hace mucho, estábamos muy enamorados, pero a pesar de ello lo nuestro no pudo ser –bajó la mirada.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –observó el rostro afable del anciano tornarse triste y sombrío

–Su familia no me aceptaba porque no podía ofrecer una dote, yo era muy humilde, más que ahora y ella era de una buena familia… nos separaron y jamás volví a saber nada de ella

–Lo siento mucho, Won Lei –le tocó el hombro.

–Descuida muchacho eso ya fue hace mucho… –se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del anciano. –Aunque jamás pude rehacer mi vida… su recuerdo aún vive en mi memoria, tan fresco como ayer… así es el verdadero amor…

Ranma lo miró conmovido

–Sí, eso es verdad.

–Por ello conserva ese amor vivo y no dejes que nada ni nadie te lo arrebate.

–Lo haré –le sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por haber leído, gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos; les comento que el próximo capítulo es punto clave del plan de Shampoo y Ukyo, el capítulo 12 y 13 se revela el plan completo y la vida de nuestros protagonistas cambiará a partir de allí, estén al pendiente. Gracias especialmente a: Robertoortega, Nabikivu, Bonita, paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, Guest, Litapaz y Luis gerry y muchas gracias también por los favorites y follows. Les debo las respuestas, ya saben que para el próximo las contesto. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto. Saludos.**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **La Trampa (primera parte)**


	12. Chapter 12: La Trampa 1era Parte

" _¿Y quién se queda lo que construimos?_ _Y lo que nos destruimos"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **La Trampa**

 **Primera parte**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos chicas estaban sentadas junto al arroyo, eran la amazona y la cocinera de Okonimayakis.

–Recuerda el trato que tenemos Shampoo, nada de trampas, ahora será mucho más difícil estar a su lado…

–Sí eso ser cierto solo ver a Airen una vez por mes, pero no ser motivo de derrota, yo luchar por él con uñas y dientes.

–Lo mismo digo, ya veremos cuál de las dos resulta vencedora

–Sí, pero sin trampas el elegir con quien estar, una vez que culminemos nuestro plan.

–Si ya lo sé… tendré que regresar a Japón… por eso te exijo que no hagas de las tuyas hasta que yo regrese, no debes olvidar que estamos juntas en esto, no podemos traicionarnos.

–Eso saberlo perfectamente, a tu regreso, Ranma ser completamente libre para elegir… esa chica horrible salir del camino.

–Debemos ponernos bien de acuerdo no puede haber errores.

–Si tienes toda la razón, escuchar bien… lo que haremos es….

…

…

La neblina cubría las montañas de Zuen Kin, el cielo amenazaba con precipitar una intensa nevada, el frío era ensordecedor, Ranma rechinaba los dientes, estaba congelándose, pero no se detendría, llevaba varias horas entrenando, había cambiado varias veces de forma intentando perfeccionar las técnicas como hombre y mujer y porque ello era parte del dichoso ritual que lo llevaría a volver a ser un hombre cien por ciento.

…

…

Ambas amigas empezaron a bailar solas, la música era bastante movida, que invitaba a bailar a cualquiera, incluso desde el más hosco y antisocial hasta el alma de las fiestas, Azumi era una chica de mundo como cualquier otra, en las fiestas aprovechaba para beber, por supuesto lo hacía moderadamente, después de todo era una chica centrada; por otro lado su amiga Akane, era bastante inocente y anticuada, solo había bebido zumos y una bebida de tomate preparada con limón, sal y una mezcla de salsas, así era ella y por más que su amiga la convenció a probar sólo un poco, ella se negó.

Hinomoto llevaba un rato observándole, en la penumbra en medio del bullicio de la fiesta, mirándola a ella y cada una de sus acciones, entre más la observaba más crecía su interés por ella. Decidió acortar la distancia y caminó hacia ella.

–Hola Akane –le saludó gallardamente, casi en el oído, como un susurro.

–Ahm… Hola Yamato, no te había visto –dijo algo nerviosa, debía admitirlo, no veía hombres tan apuestos todos los días y para ser honestos la belleza de ese hombre era tan arrebatadora, que pondría nervioso al mismísimo Buda.

–Veo que te animaste a venir, me alegra mucho, es bueno que te distraigas… ya sabes la algarabía de la universidad – le sonrió.

–Si es verdad.

Azumi observaba la plática sostenida entre su amiga y el adonis de sus sueños, tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse a él, eran insuficientes para competir cuando su amiga Akane estaba presente, él solo mostraba interés en ella, y ella resultaba completamente ignorada. Le dolía, pero no pelearía con Akane, su mejor amiga por un hombre, además sabía que en el corazón de Akane solo habitaba el ausente Ranma.

La amiga de Akane no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente, le daba todo tipo de señales para que le pusiera atención y la invitara a bailar, pero eso nunca ocurrió, sucedió todo lo contrario.

–Akane… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? –invitó cortésmente el castaño.

–Eh… yo no… –no sabía cómo zafarse de la situación y miró a su amiga, que se veía algo decepcionada, iba a rechazar la invitación, pero Azumi tomó la palabra.

–Oh vamos Akane, sólo es un baile, no seas descortés –incitó la resignada Azumi.

–Pero yo no… ¿y tú? – en eso como conspiración fatídica del universo, Shiosuke llegó.

–No te preocupes yo bailaré con ese tonto –lo señaló y lo invitó a bailar, aunque no estaba en sus planes, no deseaba quedar como una tonta y por otro lado quería levantarle los ánimos a su amiga, la ausencia de Ranma la tenía muy deprimida, aunque bailara con el chico que a ella le gustaba, ella confiaba plenamente en Akane.

Akane observó a su amiga sacar a bailar al distraído Shiosuke, que encantado aceptó y no podía ocultar su rostro teñido de estúpida satisfacción.

La peliazul observó a sus dos amigos bailando animadamente, a decir verdad, el chico hacia unos movimientos tan graciosos que le causaron algunas risas, ese Shiosuke era todo un caso, pensaba.

–Y bien ¿bailamos? –preguntó el apuesto Hinomoto.

–Supongo que… sí –aceptó. No quería ser descortés, a pesar de todo él siempre se había portado amable con ella.

Yamato Hinomoto tomó la cintura de la chica con sus manos fuertes y la atrajo hacia él, algo que a la chica no le agradó mucho, por sus ideas tradicionalistas, además que se sentía algo incomoda; ella colocó sus manos tímidamente sobre sus hombros, era demasiado alto, la punta de sus dedos apenas los rozaban. Una melodía romántica comenzó a sonar. El chico sujetaba su cintura y rodeó su espalda, Akane estaba bastante nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón ese chico lograba siempre ponerla en ese estado, sentía su aliento muy cerca de ella y ella sólo deseaba que la canción terminara de una buena vez, entonces esa situación trajo a su memoria aquel recuerdo hace algunos meses atrás, cuando se graduaron de la preparatoria, ella en los brazos de su amado Ranma, tan cerca de sus corazones, sus palpitares unidos en uno solo y las respiraciones completamente sincronizadas, hasta podía recordar el olor de su perfume, tan fresco y varonil, suspiraba, tenía sus ojos cerrados abrazando con fuerza aquel recuerdo que parecía tan vívido…

–Ranma… –vociferó. Acto que no pasó inadvertido por Hinomoto que esbozó una mueca de absoluto enfado, gracias al cielo la canción terminó y ella salió de su ensueño y se separó rápidamente de él.

– ¿Quieres que bailemos otra canción? –ofreció con una sonrisa de comercial.

Entonces la peliazul, recordó las palabras de Ranma y se sintió completamente mal con ella misma, había bailado con el enemigo de su prometido, si Ranma hubiera estado allí, no sabía que hubiera pasado, pero lo seguro, es que se hubiera decepcionado mucho de ella, aunque sólo se tratara de un baile.

–Perdóname Hinomoto, pero estoy algo cansada… –se retiró, le hizo unas señas a su amiga diciéndole que ya se iba.

…

…

El de la trenza lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire… reunía todo su poder en sus manos y lanzaba su famoso huracán de tigre. Cologne lo miraba admirada, estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaba, sin duda ese chico estaba ávido de dejar de ser un fenómeno.

–Vaya muchacho… en verdad eres increíble, no pensé que avanzaras tan aceleradamente.

–Hmph… ya me conoce sabe que cuando quiero hacer algo no desisto hasta que lo consigo –fanfarroneó como de costumbre. Se detuvo y cogió una toalla limpiándose el sudor de la frente. – ¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo cree que estaré listo? –preguntó.

–Mmm… eso no lo sé, pero con estos avances puede que en unos cuantos meses, claro si mantienes ese ritmo – le sonrió.

El chico le dio la espalda y esbozó una gran sonrisa, sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

…

…

Azumi, había ido a visitar a Akane a su casa, necesitaba saber por qué se había marchado de la fiesta sin más.

La peliazul estaba en el Dojo entrenando, sintió que alguien cruzaba la puerta y la observaba, Akane se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga allí mirándola entrenar.

–Oh perdón Azumi, no te vi –se detuvo.

–No te detengas, continúa –incitó.

–No… ya había terminado –le sonrió.

–Vaya que eres buena, quizá deberías entrar al equipo de artes marciales de Hinomoto.

–No… prefiero entrenar aquí en el Dojo, además no me siento muy cómoda con él.

–Es por eso ¿Qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

–Sí fue por eso, además que le prometí a Ranma estar lejos de él

–Pero no estabas haciendo nada malo, Hinomoto es muy amable contigo, podrían ser amigos no tiene nada de malo Akane.

–Sí lo sé, pero por alguna razón me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy con él.

–Quien no se pondría nerviosa si es todo un sueño

–Si es muy apuesto, es verdad, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en Ranma –afirmó.

–Si ya lo sé, estas loquita por él, pero que a él no le caiga bien Hinomoto, no significa que a ti no te pueda caer bien, amiga

–No me malinterpretes Azumi, pero no me gusta nada como se expresa de Ranma, además aquel día que se transformó en chica él se burló de él en frente de todos ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

–Sí lo sé, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho…

..

…

Los días pasaban aceleradamente, Ranma continuaba arduamente con su entrenamiento sin descanso, de vez en cuando acudía a la aldea cuando era absolutamente necesario, en esos días le había llegado otra carta de Akane y por supuesto la carta que él le había enviado también le había llegado a la chica, en ellas plasmaban todo lo que acontecía en su vida diaria, querían mantenerse bien informados de todo y que el uno supiera del otro con lujo de detalle, por supuesto Ranma había omitido el detalle de que Shampoo y Ukyo estaban en China muy cerca de él y por otro lado Akane, no le había comentado nada con respecto a los acercamientos de Hinomoto hacia ella. Ambos se extrañaban cada día más, contaban los días en un almanaque invisible, la ansiedad aumentaba en sus corazones y la necesidad se imponía ante su razón, tenían días buenos y días malos; Akane a veces amanecía de buen humor, otros estaba completamente irritable y otros simplemente permanecía sería con un semblante melancólico, a Ranma le pasaba lo mismo, la vieja Cologne había adquirido con los años una de las más valiosas cualidades, la paciencia, Ranma sin duda podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía, pero también podía ser absolutamente insufrible y desesperante, después de todo no gozaba de humildad, además aunque había madurado un poco, había días que se comportaba como un chiquillo berrinchudo, sobre todo cuando algo no le salía como él esperaba, pero de su tenacidad no había ninguna queja.

…

…

–Ran-chan te preparé unos deliciosos panes japoneses combinados –le ofreció en la boca sujetándole un brazo.

–Y yo Airen te preparé unos deliciosos panes al vapor –le sujetaba el otro brazo.

–¡Quítate Shampoo yo llegué primero! –jalando a Ranma hacia ella

–No Airen probar primero mi comida, tu ser intrusa –lo jalaba hacia ella lastimando el brazo del chico.

Ambas chicas lo jalaban, los brazos de Ranma estaban rojos y amenazaban con ponerse amoratados de los intensos agarres de las chicas.

– ¡Ya basta no comeré la comida de ninguna de las dos! –les gritó, ellas seguían luchando – ¡Ya me hartaron! Y saben que no volveré a bajar a la aldea, siempre es lo mismo, se pelean y terminan metiéndome en medio, lejos de descansar solo vengo a escuchar sus tonterías –lo soltaron al fin ambas chicas bastante apenadas, el chico se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse.

–No te vayas –ambas chicas dijeron al unísono.

–Nos portaremos bien lo prometemos –decían convencidas.

–Está bien, no más peleas ¿de acuerdo? –dijo resignado.

–Sí –expresaron con alegría.

Por ese día Ranma pudo descansar, bajar a la aldea se había convertido en un infierno, pero después de ese día las relaciones entre las chicas mejoraron y por alguna extraña razón pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas.

…

–Mañana parto a Japón, ya está todo listo Shampoo.

–Alegrarme Ukyo, yo también estoy lista, esta vez no fallar –reía maliciosa.

– ¿Crees que resulte sin que nadie sospeche nada?

–Por supuesto bisabuela estar convencida también con el plan, recuerda actuar natural no olvidar.

– Está bien lo tendré en cuenta… ¿Si Ran-chan pregunta por mí?

–Decirle que fuiste a Japón a checar restaurante, que Konatsu necesitar ayuda

–De acuerdo, seguro no sospechará nada.

Esa tarde ultimaron los últimos detalles antes de la partida de Ukyo. Pero no todo salió como se tenía previsto, ese mismo día un visitante incomodo arribó a la aldea.

– ¿Mousse que hacer aquí?

–¡Shampoo!... Mi amada Shampoo buscarte por cielo mar y tierra y por fin te encontré –abrazó efusivamente a Ukyo.

–Oye tú… Shampoo está allá –lo golpeó lanzándolo hasta la amazona.

La amazona lo recibió con una patada

–Se supone que cuidarías del restaurante –le reclamó.

–Y así lo hice, pero la angustia no me dejaba en paz, te he extrañado demasiado –la abrazaba, la chica le vertió una cubeta de agua, convirtiéndose en pato.

– _Cuac… cuac_

–Rayos _"Con Mousse aquí dificultarse las cosas"_ –pensó la amazona.

…

…

Ukyo llegó a Japón finalmente, lo primero que hizo a su regreso por supuesto, fue visitar su restaurante, allí encontró a Konatsu, que la recibió con lagrimones en los ojos.

–Ukyo-san cuanto tiempo sin verte –la abrazaba.

–Ay Konatsu no es para tanto ¿Cómo van las cosas por acá? –preguntó.

–Van muy bien, seguimos teniendo muchos clientes, pero faltaba tu presencia…

…

…

–Buenos días Akane –Hinomoto le saludó de beso en la mejilla y le entregó una rosa.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, el apuesto chico ya se había marchado, la sorprendió en la cafetería y le regaló una rosa.

–Hinomoto está enamorado de ti Akane –dijo su amiga algo desilusionada.

– ¿Tú crees?

–Por supuesto con esto puedo confirmarlo –todos los días viene a este edificio a saludarte, es a la única que le saca platica, además te regaló una rosa roja.

–Quizá solo me vea como una amiga, como tú me dijiste

–No, él está interesado en ti y la verdad me das mucha envidia

–Por favor Azumi, tú sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos.

–Lo sé… pero…

…

Hinomoto no perdía el tiempo para de vez en cuando enviarle detalles a sus clases o sacarle platica, la meta era estar cerca de ella y convivir el mayor tiempo posible, Hinomoto solía ser un chico muy solitario, sus amigos eran contados, pero parecían ser solo compañeros de universidad, jamás se le veía coqueteando con alguna chica, excepto por Akane.

…

Akane había puesto la rosa que le regaló Hinomoto en una de las masetas de la casa, se sentía un poco mal, quería pensar que ese chico sólo la veía como una amiga y no como algo más, ella no podría corresponderle jamás…

–Ranma, te extraño tanto bobo… -abrazaba su almohada imaginando al de ojos azules como el mar al anochecer.

…

…

Ranma no podía dormir esa noche, su pensamiento estaba en Akane

–Akane… me muero por verte otra vez –miraba el cielo estrellado.

…

…

Akane regresaba de correr cuando vio a una chica conocida que se acercaba a ella

–¡Ukyo!… ¿Qué sorpresa?… ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola Akane, que bueno verte… –reía –Justamente iba a visitarte, ya regresé de mi viaje

–Me alegra mucho –la abrazó – ¿Cómo está tu tío? ¿Ya mejoró de salud?

–Si ya se restableció, por eso vine –reía nerviosa. Afortunadamente Ukyo conocía la extrema torpeza de Akane y por supuesto se había tragado el cuento que le había dicho cuando se fue a China, que tenía un tío, su única familia muy enfermo y debía ir a cuidarlo.

–Me da mucho gusto

–Y dime ¿qué novedades hay?… –le preguntó disimulando

–Ninguna sólo cosas de la universidad, cada vez más pesada, muchos proyectos, pero todo va bien… bueno también extraño mucho a Ranma

El rostro de Ukyo se ensombreció

–Ehm… Akane… debo irme, no quiero dejar el restaurante tan solo, nos veremos luego, recuerda puedes ir cuando quieras –le sonrió y se fue.

–Qué raro en cuanto le mencioné a Ranma quiso irse, porque será –se decía la peliazul, esa actitud se le hizo muy extraña.

…

Vio al cartero dejar un sobre en la puerta de su casa.

– ¡El cartero! debe ser correspondencia de papá, aún es muy pronto para que me llegué otra carta de Ranma –tomó el sobre y lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, era una carta para ella.

– ¿Una carta para mí?... –la miró –Viene de China –su rostro se iluminó –No entiendo seguramente Ranma se pudo escapar de las montañas un rato –abrió el sobre y no tenía ninguna carta solo dos fotos, las giró y abrió los ojos como platos lo que veía no podía ser real.

Eran dos fotos, en una de ellas estaba Ranma besándose con Shampoo, por el fondo de la foto se alcanzaba a apreciar que estaban en unas montañas, en la segunda foto aparecía dándole de comer, en el fondo se apreciaba que estaban sentados en una mesa y encima de ella estaba el libro que la anciana Cologne le había mostrado cuando invitó a Ranma a hacer el entrenamiento a China.

El corazón de Akane, latía aceleradamente, estaba hiperventilándose, observaba y observaba las fotografías no daba crédito a lo que veía…

No puede ser… esto no es cierto –sus lágrimas brotaban sin tregua.

La chica tomó las fotos y salió corriendo de la casa no quería que nadie se enterará y que la vieran en las condiciones que estaba, mientras corría miró el restaurante de Ukyo y no dudo en entrar…

La peliazul entró respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, Ukyo la miró "preocupada"

–¡Por Dios Akane! ¿Qué te paso?...siéntate ¿Qué tienes? –le acariciaba los cabellos.

–Es que… yo… –sollozaba e intentó articular palabras –Mira –le mostró las fotos a Ukyo –Ukyo se mostró sorprendida.

La cocinera guardó silencio, observando a la de cabellos azules.

–Deben ser falsas ¿verdad?… seguro son tretas de Shampoo, cierto… ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas de seguro son fotomontajes… Ranma no me haría esto.

–Akane… yo no sé qué decir, pero ahora que lo recuerdo no hemos visto a Shampoo por acá desde que Ranma se fue, además que…

– " _Es verdad, Mousse se ha hecho cargo del restaurante todo este tiempo" –_ pensó la peliazul. –Pero Ranma me hubiera dicho que Shampoo se fue siguiéndolo, no tendría por qué ocultármelo.

–O quizá tenía miedo de tu reacción… –le tocó el hombro

–No, esto es una trampa… ya la conocemos como es –expresó con voz temblorosa.

–Akane, yo tengo algo que decirte…

– ¿Qué sucede Ukyo? –la miró impaciente.

–Akane antes que nada quiero que comprendas lo que voy a decirte y no me vayas a odiar por favor –Akane la miró seria por su expresión, presentía que no sería nada bueno –Cuando fui a ver a mi tío enfermo, tuve la curiosidad por ver a Ranma, no me lo tomes a mal, no tenía ninguna mala intención, sólo quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos, tú conoces mis sentimientos hacia él, pero también que tú y yo nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas y que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que te lastimara –trató de sonar convincente, Akane sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

– ¿Qué sucedió Ukyo? no te detengas –le suplicó.

–Fui a la aldea cercana a esas misteriosas montañas, aproveché para comprarle un remedio chino a mi tío y ver aunque fuera de lejos a Ranma… pero lo que vi… –respiró profundo.

– ¿Qué viste? –la zarandeó.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, Muchas gracias por leer, me di el tiempo de editar el capítulo y por eso subí antes. Espero que les haya gustado, como pudieron leer, ya descubrimos una parte del plan, el próximo capítulo se revela todo, aún falta mucho más no crean que sólo de eso se trataba lo que esas mujeres fraguaron, espero que estén al pendiente de la próxima entrega. Les invitó a dejar sus reviews para mi es muy importante conocer sus percepciones.**

 **Muchas gracias a Litapaz, a Robertoortega, Nabikivu, Bonita, guest, paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, Mariko29 y rosefe-123. Mil gracias y les envío muchos saludos. Les debo los comentarios sin falta en el próximo. Hasta el próximo jueves.**


	13. Chapter 13: La Trampa 2da parte

" _Que venga aquel invisible valiente,_ _a borrar tu pasado"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **La trampa**

 **Segunda parte**

 **.**

 **.**

La chica tomó las fotos y salió corriendo de la casa no quería que nadie se enterará y que la vieran en las condiciones que estaba, mientras corría miró el restaurante de Ukyo y no dudo en entrar…

La peliazul entró respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, Ukyo la miró "preocupada"

– ¡Por Dios Akane! ¿Qué te paso?...siéntate ¿Qué tienes? –le acariciaba los cabellos.

–Es que… yo… –sollozaba e intentó articular palabras –Mira –le mostró las fotos a Ukyo –Ukyo se mostró sorprendida.

La cocinera guardó silencio, observando a la de cabellos azules.

–Deben ser falsas ¿verdad?… seguro son tretas de Shampoo, cierto… ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas de seguro son fotomontajes… Ranma no me haría esto.

–Akane… yo no sé qué decir, pero ahora que lo recuerdo no hemos visto a Shampoo por acá desde que Ranma se fue, además que…

– " _Es verdad, Mousse se ha hecho cargo del restaurante todo este tiempo" –_ pensó la peliazul. –Pero Ranma me hubiera dicho que Shampoo se fue siguiéndolo, no tendría por qué ocultármelo.

–O quizá tenía miedo de tu reacción… –le tocó el hombro

–No, esto es una trampa… ya la conocemos como es –expresó con voz temblorosa.

–Akane, yo tengo algo que decirte…

– ¿Qué sucede Ukyo? –la miró impaciente.

–Akane antes que nada quiero que comprendas lo que voy a decirte y no me vayas a odiar por favor –Akane la miró seria por su expresión, presentía que no sería nada bueno –Cuando fui a ver a mi tío enfermo, tuve la curiosidad por ver a Ranma, no me lo tomes a mal, no tenía ninguna mala intención, sólo quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos, tú conoces mis sentimientos hacia él, pero también que tú y yo nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas y que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que te lastimara –trató de sonar convincente, Akane sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

– ¿Qué sucedió Ukyo? no te detengas –le suplicó.

–Fui a la aldea cercana a esas misteriosas montañas, aproveché para comprarle un remedio chino a mi tío y ver aunque fuera de lejos a Ranma… pero lo que vi… –respiró profundo.

– ¿¡Qué viste!? –la zarandeó.

–Ranma y Shampoo estaban felices, tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja… ellos han estado juntos todo este tiempo Akane… discúlpame por no decírtelo ayer, pero apenas y llegué y quería encontrar el mejor momento para decírtelo, por eso me fui huyendo cuando mencionaste a Ranma… lo siento.

–No puede ser posible… Ukyo ¿Estás segura de lo que viste? –preguntó incrédula.

–Cien por ciento segura, tu sabes que no te mentiría, yo renuncié al amor de Ranma y preferí tu amistad Akane… no le mentiría a mi mejor amiga –le tomó las manos con un dejo de tristeza, Akane le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no le estaba "mintiendo".

–Todo esto es tan irreal –respiraba agitadamente –Es que sus cartas, él me decía que me amaba y que… además –reflexionó recuperando el aliento –Lo que viste quizá fue una malinterpretación… puede ser, no sería la primera vez, además yo debo confiar en él, se lo prometí –decía convencida –No me puedo dejar llevar por estas supuestas pruebas –tomó las fotos.

–Pero ¿por qué ocultarte que Shampoo está allá? –comenzaba a desesperarse.

La peliazul se quedó pensativa, tenía razón, porque si él no tenía nada con Shampoo porque no le informó que ella lo había seguido, pero aun así no quería dejarse llevar, tenía que estar cien por ciento segura que Ranma la estaba engañando. Quería confiar en él, por una vez en su vida, no iba a dejar que los celos la dominaran.

–Akane… necesitas salir de dudas –dijo la cocinera, tranquilizándose internamente, necesitaba que su plan funcionara, por primera vez veía a una Akane segura del amor de Ranma.

– ¿Pero cómo?...

–Necesitas ir a ver a Ran-chan a China –le sugirió.

–Es que no quiero intervenir en su entrenamiento, además…

–No estarás tranquila hasta que no veas la verdad con tus propios ojos, quizá tu tengas razón y todo se trate de malos entendidos, pero eso sólo lo sabrás, si vas y lo compruebas de frente.

Akane salió de sus pensamientos y miró fijo a Ukyo.

–Tienes razón, iré a ver a Ranma este fin de semana, estoy segura que todo esto es una equivocación, se molestará conmigo por ir, pero podré verlo y salir de dudas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Ukyo.

…

Akane estaba en su habitación era un cúmulo de nervios desatados, abrió su buró y sacó una caja, tomó el sobre que Ranma le había dado en el aeropuerto antes de partir a China.

– " _Úsalo cuando lo creas conveniente" –_ recordó las palabras de Ranma.

–Bueno creo que este dinero me servirá para ir a verlo… debo confiar en él, no puedo comportarme como antes lo hacía, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos porque nos amamos y yo creo en él… –se decía, dentro de ella una nube de incertidumbre y zozobra crecía, pero no podía dejarse invadir por ello. Tenía que corroborar que sólo era una treta de Shampoo como siempre y por supuesto aprovecharía el viaje, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en cuanto lo viera.

…

…

Akane habló con sus maestros y les informó que se ausentaría por una semana, viajaría a China ese mismo fin de semana. Pero antes de ello se desahogó con su amiga Azumi.

–No puedo creer lo que me dices, porque estas tan segura de lo que Ukyo te dijo, según lo que me has contado ella esta aun enamorada de Ranma ¿no? –la peliazul asintió.–Quizá ella esté metida en todo este asunto y te esté mintiendo –inquirió muy segura.

–No, Ukyo se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me ha demostrado su amistad sincera, de echo ella no pensaba decírmelo, yo fui quien se lo sacó.

–Mmm… comprendo, si quieres mi opinión, dudo mucho que Ranma sea capaz de engañarte, él no es este tipo de hombre, además te ama se le nota, pero en lo que sí estoy de acuerdo es en que vayas a verlo, te sirve de distracción y para que se reúnan y aproveches para mandar a Shampoo muy lejos de allí –le sonrió.

–Sí… –sonrió –Sólo espero que no se moleste conmigo al verme allá –su semblante estaba relajado, su amiga Azumi la había tranquilizado bastante.

…

…

El fin de semana llegó, compró el boletó a China, el dinero que Ranma le había dejado le serviría para ir y regresar, pensaba que quizá no debía gastarlo, pero le hacía mucha ilusión volver a verlo, además que tendría que arreglar unos asuntos con cierta amazona tan tramposa.

Akane avisó a su familia que iría a un viaje escolar, les mintió, no quería preocuparlos y menos a su tía Nodoka. Azumi llegó por ella para llevarla al aeropuerto…

–Recuerda, portarte muy mal con tu prometido –rio pícara –Tienen toda una semana para aprovechar el tiempo perdido. Akane se sonrojó con los comentarios de su amiga.

–Azumi… me siento muy feliz

–Anda ve amiga y pon a esa bruja en su lugar… me saludas a Ranma –se despidió.

–Sí… -abordó el avión.

…

…

Ranma estaba en las montañas, ya era de noche al día siguiente tendría que bajar a la aldea, tenía un extraño presentimiento…

– " _Akane… me pregunto si todo estará bien por allá… no sé porque me siento así_ " -ponía su mano en el pecho, mientras observaba la fotografía de su prometida y la abrazaba a su corazón.

…

Después de varias horas de vuelo, Akane tomó un tren que la llevaría a la aldea de Chun Hi, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que iba a decirle en cuanto lo viera, lo único que se le ocurría era correr a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que sus labios se desgastaran y luego recordó los comentarios pícaros de su amiga. Si eso tenía que pasar en este viaje no haría nada para evitarlo.

…

Ranma ayudaba al viejo Won Lei a pescar, tomaba la red rudimentaria y la arrojaba al río para atrapar algunos peces, estaba en camiseta y con sus típicos pantalones azules, no era nada fácil al parecer, los peces se escabullían de la red, ya llevaba varios minutos intentando sin mucho éxito.

–Oh vamos muchacho, eso no es nada para ti –alentaba Won Lei.

–Y no lo es, sólo que estos peces son testarudos –se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

…

Una bella amazona se acercó al de los ojos azules

–Airen te traje esta bebida, ayudarte a refrescarte –ofreció amablemente. Ranma se la tomó sin más.

–Mmm… estaba deliciosa y muy fresca –decía

–Alegrarme que te guste Airen –sonrió maliciosa.

El chico por fin atrapó varios peces, le entregó la red al viejo Won Lei, este le agradeció.

–Airen podrías ayudarme, mi bisabuela y Li-En salieron a dar un paseo y no hay nadie en casa, no logro prender el fogón.

–Claro, vamos –le siguió.

…

…

Akane finalmente había llegado a la aldea, miró sorprendida los alrededores, era un lugar muy hermoso sin duda, mientras caminaba, encontró a una mujer madura que llevaba a su hija a un lado.

–Disculpe señora… ¿conoce a Ranma Saotome? lo estoy buscando.

–Ahm… Saotome… oh si, el chico fuerte de la trenza –dijo la mujer.

–Sí es él –su corazón palpitó.

–Sigue por este camino… y donde veas una casa con unos bambús, allí es donde él está, estas de suerte hoy llegó el chico de las montañas, mañana temprano se irá.

–Gracias señora –se despidió, se sentía tan emocionada, caminaba con desesperación, a pesar de su cansancio por el largo viaje.

…

…

Ranma prendió el fogón y empezó a sentir mucho sueño.

–Shampoo ya está prendido el fogón, voy a recostarme un rato.

–Sí Airen, gracias.

–En cuanto el chico se durmió, la amazona siguió con la segunda parte del plan.

…

Después de caminar por varios minutos, observó la casa adornada con bambús. Empezaba a oscurecer

–Allí es -se acercó. Tocó tímidamente la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola –Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí?–al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, el interior de la casita estaba en penumbras, de pronto escuchó unas conocidas risas.

–¡Ay no… esperar!… ha ha ha … allí no –Akane comenzó a acercarse donde provenían esas risas, –Esa voz se parece a la de Shampoo –siguió caminando y vio unas ropas tiradas en el piso, había ropa interior de mujer, siguió caminando y encontró un fogón encendido que alumbraba esa parte de la casa, se giró y observó unas ropas chinas de hombre, reconoció esa camisa china –su corazón era un tambor desbocado, sus piernas temblaban sin control, estaba sudando, quería detenerse, pero necesitaba seguir –siguió y vio unos calzoncillos de hombre, de esos que Ranma usaba, respiró profundo y se envalentonó… se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y lo que vio la destruyó por dentro, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas sin compasión.

Ranma estaba completamente desnudo abrazando a Shampoo, con su cuerpo sobre ella y Shampoo estaba besándole el cuello, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, se apreciaba ya que no había ninguna sábana o manta que les cubriera su desnudez.

–Oh Airen… te amo –posicionó sus labios con los del chico.

Akane llevó sus manos a su pecho y se quedó paralizada observando la escena, no era mentira nada de lo que Ukyo le había dicho ni las fotos que le habían enviado, allí estaba Ranma con otra mujer… con Shampoo haciendo el amor, observó el rostro del chico, se veía feliz, estaba sonriendo, no pudo quedarse observándolos, sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, no tenía ni la entereza para enfrentarlo allí mismo y encararlo, gritarle lo que se merecía.

Salió corriendo del lugar, salió de la casa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró amargamente como nunca lo había hecho, ese dolor era el más profundo que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

– ¡AHHHHHGGHH! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sujetaba la tierra lodosa entre sus dedos y la apretaba con fuerza, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, sus ojos avellana estaban perdiendo su brillo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por haber leído, antes de que me quieran linchar objetaré en mi defensa; Ranma estaba dormido y Shampoo hizo parecer lo que no era, pero todo se veía tan real ¿Qué ocurrirá el próximo capítulo? No se lo pierdan. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, para mí sus opiniones son muy importantes.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos, gracias a los que ponen esta historia en sus favorites y follows y muchas gracias especialmente a:**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar capítulo a capítulo y mil gracias por tus comentarios tan motivantes; respondiendo a tu pregunta, las enviaron Shampoo y Ukyo, Ukyo viajó a Japón para asegurarse que Akane cayera en la trampa y para mandarla directo a China a que confirmara el supuesto engaño, aprovechándose de la inocencia de Akane. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me gustaría conocer tu nombre para poder dirigirme a ti como se debe; sí ya se viene todos los problemas. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Julieglz: Hola, bienvenida muchas gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo para comentar los capítulos mil gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando y discúlpame por hacerte llorar, pero que le podemos hacer es un drama, te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola linda, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios; pues sí hicieron caer en la trampa a la pobre Akane, Ranma ni las manos pudo meter ha ha, de aquí en adelante todo absolutamente todo cambiará para ambos. Muchos saludos y un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola que tal, antes que nada te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios y por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo; no te preocupes Ranma no se acostó con Shampoo, la tramposa lo durmió e hizo parecer que tuvo relaciones con él, lo malo es que Akane cayó en la trampa y cree que Ranma la engañó, y quien no lo creería si vieras a tu pareja desnudo con otra mujer. Te invito a seguir leyendo, muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: hola linda, muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra muchísimo que te hayas emocionado, aquí esta otra entrega espero que te haya gustado y que sigues leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer; estoy de acuerdo contigo ojalá Akane hubiera mandado a volar a todos y se hubiera besado con Ranma al fin, fue mi sueño en el anime y manga, pero nunca ocurrió ha ha. Te invitó a seguir leyendo. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sobre tu sugerencia, por supuesto las cosas no se quedarán así, no te preocupes que yo suelo ser muy realista en mis historias y esas dos ya tendrán su merecido. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Luz Lozano: Hola, creo que ese comentario no era para mí ha ha, pero espero hayas podido leer esta historia, sino te invito a leerla y por supuesto bienvenida muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola que tal, muchas gracias por comentar, si ya estamos a un pelito chiquitito para saber quién es el que se casará por venganza. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Hana acevedo: Hola linda, bienvenida, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer la historia y que bueno que te haya gustado, te invito a seguirla. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	14. Chapter 14: Corazón Roto

" _Que venga y quite el calor de los besos, q_ _ue daban mis labios"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 14:**

" **Corazón Roto"**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de caminar por varios minutos, observó la casa adornada con bambús. Empezaba a oscurecer

–Allí es –se acercó. Tocó tímidamente la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola –Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí?–al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, el interior de la casita estaba en penumbras, de pronto escuchó unas conocidas risas.

–¡Ay no… esperar!… ha ha ha … allí no –Akane comenzó a acercarse donde provenían esas risas, –Esa voz se parece a la de Shampoo –siguió caminando y vio unas ropas tiradas en el piso, había ropa interior de mujer, siguió caminando y encontró un fogón encendido que alumbraba esa parte de la casa, se giró y observó unas ropas chinas de hombre, reconoció esa camisa china –su corazón era un tambor desbocado, sus piernas temblaban sin control, estaba sudando, quería detenerse, pero necesitaba seguir –siguió y vio unos calzoncillos de hombre, de esos que Ranma usaba, respiró profundo y se envalentonó… se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y lo que vio la destruyó por dentro, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas sin compasión.

Ranma estaba completamente desnudo abrazando a Shampoo, con su cuerpo sobre ella y Shampoo estaba besándole el cuello, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, se apreciaba ya que no había ninguna sábana o manta que les cubriera su desnudez.

–Oh Airen… te amo –posicionó sus labios con los del chico.

Akane llevó sus manos a su pecho y se quedó paralizada observando la escena, no era mentira nada de lo que Ukyo le había dicho ni las fotos que le habían enviado, allí estaba Ranma con otra mujer… con Shampoo haciendo el amor, observó el rostro del chico, se veía feliz, estaba sonriendo, no pudo quedarse observándolos, sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, no tenía ni la entereza para enfrentarlo allí mismo y encararlo, gritarle lo que se merecía.

Salió corriendo del lugar, salió de la casa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró amargamente como nunca lo había hecho, ese dolor era el más profundo que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

– ¡AHHHHHGGHH! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sujetaba la tierra lodosa entre sus dedos y la apretaba con fuerza, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, sus ojos avellana estaban perdiendo su brillo.

Lloraba dejando escapar todo el dolor que sentía, ver al hombre que amaba haciendo suya a otra mujer, era un pasaje traumático, había viajado hasta allá esperando que todo fuera una vil mentira, deseando encontrarse con él, verlo y lo único que vio fue su más grande pesadilla.

– ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEÉ… POR QUEEÉ!?... ¿Por qué me engañaste Ran…ma? –continuó desahogándose sola en una tierra desconocida, ajena a todo, cuando sus ojos no pudieron producir más lágrimas, se levantó.

–Nunca más… ¡Nunca más Ranma Saotome! ¡Nunca más volveré a confiar a en ti, Te odio con todo mi corazón! –cogió su mochila y emprendió su viaje de regresó a Japón, tomó el tren que la llevaría a la ciudad de Shanghái y de allí tomó un vuelo a Tokio.

Esas largas horas le sirvieron para reflexionar y entender que lo de ellos fue un absurdo, una mentira y que a partir de ese día todo iba a cambiar.

…

Llegó por la mañana del día siguiente, afortunadamente su padre había salido, sólo estaban sus dos hermanas, entró sin decir una sola palabra, pero su rostro lo reflejaba todo. Kasumi y Nabiki se asustaron de verla así y acudieron a su habitación.

–Akane… ¡ábrenos! –incitó Nabiki

La chica no quiso abrir, se sumergió en su almohada queriendo ser tragada por esta y poder dormir, durante su agotante viaje no pudo pegar el ojo ni un minuto…

–Lo mejor es que por ahora la dejemos descansar, ya nos contará después –dijo Kasumi. Nabiki asintió.

…

…

Ranma despertó, se sentía muy extraño, como si hubiera dormido largas horas, estaba en la cama que le prestaba la vieja Li-En, pero ya vestido, Shampoo se había encargado de todo, miró a su alrededor y se levantó.

–Hola Airen –le saludó.

–Hola… sabes ¿qué hora es? –le preguntó

–Es la 1:00 pm.

– ¿Qué?... no puede ser como pude haber dormido tanto –el chico ni siquiera sospechaba de la trampa que le habían tendido, mucho menos que Akane había estado allí el día anterior.

–No te preocupes Airen, tu verte exhausto, quise dejarte dormir –expresó inocente.

–Oh ya veo… te lo agradezco Shampoo… debo irme a entrenar, he perdido mucho tiempo descansando –salió y se encontró con Cologne, por alguna extraña razón esta no le hizo algún comentario al respecto por lo del entrenamiento, algo andaba mal, pero no le tomó importancia.

…

…

–Akane abre, estamos preocupadas por ti, ya pasaron horas y sigues encerrada, necesitas comer –dijo Nabiki.

La chica decidió abrir.

En cuanto vio a la mediana, la abrazó fuertemente y lloró en sus brazos, Nabiki no sabía el porqué de sus lágrimas, pero la abrazó.

–Hermanita… ¿Qué te sucede?

Akane no podía hablar, las palabras no podían articularse en su garganta, tenía el dolor atorado, muy profundo y agonizante.

–Tranquila todo va a estar bien, puedes confiar en mí… cuéntame te prometo que no diré nada, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar y no te preocupes no te cobraré –le sonrió.

Akane la miró con sus ojos llorosos, no era la hermana más tierna ni la más confiable, pero era su hermana y sabía que la amaba.

–Yo… –sollozaba como una niña pequeña que se traba de tanto llorar –Yo estaba… yo… yo fui a ver a Ranma les mentí… no fui a ningún viaje escolar… yo fui hasta China a verlo y… él… él –sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir en eso Kasumi entró con una taza de té para su hermana, dejó la taza y se acercó a ella sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a Nabiki que abrazaba a su hermana.

–Tranquila hermanita… todo lo que nos digas se quedará entre nosotras… confía en nosotras Akane –añadió Kasumi.

La peliazul continuó y respiró profundo.

–Ranma estaba haciéndole el amor a Shampoo… yo lo vi –soltó todo con un dejo de tristeza.

–¡Oh Dios! –exclamó Kasumi.

–Akane ¿Estás segura? –Le tomó el hombro –No sería la primera vez que malinterpretas las cosas, además Shampoo siempre hace ese tipo de cosas –aseguró Nabiki.

–No esta vez yo los vi, él estaba feliz haciéndole el amor, ellos ni siquiera se enteraron que fui a China, ni siquiera tuve el valor de darle su merecido a ese infeliz –apretó los puños.

–Es que me parece mentira – la mediana astuta, colocó uno de sus dedos en su barbilla.

–Yo también pensé que lo era, pero Ukyo ya me había dicho que ellos estaban juntos desde que él se fue a China y que vivían como una pareja… todo este tiempo estuvo engañándome.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a abrazarla, les parecía increíble lo que Akane les acaba de decir, pero después de todo en esta vida, todo, absolutamente todo era posible.

–Por ahora guardaremos el secreto, papá no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente –alentó Kasumi.

–Akane que piensas hacer ahora, se supone que a su regreso iban a casarse –preguntó Nabiki.

La peliazul, limpió sus lágrimas y llevó una gran bocanada de aire a sus pulmones.

–Ahora dejaré a Ranma atrás… seguiré con mi vida y esa boda por supuesto no se llevará a cabo… lo odio… odio es lo único que me queda por sentir de esa basura.

…

…

Ranma no entendía porque se sentía tan mal, tenía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y no era un dolor físico, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no lograba descifrar que.

Entrenaba duro todos los días, cada día constituía un avance y se acercaba más a la meta. Shampoo por supuesto permanecía en la aldea, aguardando a que Ranma regresara, el plan ya había sido llevado a cabo solo estaba esperando a que la relación de ellos se rompiera oficialmente.

…

…

Ranma le entregó a Won Lei la carta para que la llevara a la oficina de correos, el anciano la tomó. Shampoo siguió al anciano y lo detuvo.

–Won Lei… mi abuelita necesita de su ayuda, no se preocupe, yo iré a la ciudad puedo llevar esa carta –la miró insistente. El anciano no desconfiaba de la chica así que se la entregó. _–"Eso es, muy bien Shampoo quedarse con esta carta, ya no llegarte más cartas chica violenta"._

Ukyo estaba de regreso en la aldea, el plan ya había sido llevado a cabo, ahora lucharía por el amor de Ranma.–Shampoo todo funcionó a la perfección, Akane odia a Ranma –rio feliz junto a la amazona.

FLASH BACK

Hola Kasumi, buenos tardes ¿Estará Akane en casa? –preguntó la cocinera.

–Sí, está en su cuarto… me alegra que hayas venido a visitarla, ella está muy triste –dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Akane. No recibió respuesta.

–Akane… soy Ukyo… ¿puedo pasar?

Akane se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas.

–Si adelante…

La cocinera entró.

–Hola Akane, me dijo Kasumi que estabas muy triste ¿Qué sucedió?

–Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, Ranma y Shampoo tienen una relación –sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos.

Se acercó a abrazarla "fraternalmente" –Lo siento mucho Akane… pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?… bueno si no quieres contarme nada lo entiendo yo estaré aquí para apoyarte sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

–Lo sé Ukyo y te agradezco que me hayas puesto alerta, quizá si no me hubieras dicho nada, yo no me hubiera atrevido a ir a China y seguiría viviendo engañada… Los vi Ukyo… Ranma y Shampoo teniendo relaciones –sollozaba, se percibía su sufrimiento.

–Akane… eso es terrible no sé qué decir, ver al hombre que amas en esas condiciones con otra mujer… yo no podría soportarlo.

–Fue horrible, por un momento creí que todo era producto de mi imaginación, pero ellos estaban tan felices, estaban disfrutándolo.

–Te entiendo completamente… ¿ahora qué harás?

–Es obvio todo se acabó entre nosotros, no quiero verlo nunca más… esto jamás se lo perdonaré… lo odio con toda mi alma.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Nuestro plan funcionó, toma deshacerte de la carta – Shampoo le entregó la carta a la castaña y se marchó.

Ukyo la tomó, pensó en romperla, pero se detuvo, después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió conservarla.

…

–Oh… me olvidé de Mousse –fue al corral de la aldea, un pato empezó a hablar cuando vio a la amazona.

– _Cuac cuac cuac_ –se le veía bastante desmejorado y algo desplumado, en su cuello tenía una cadena que lo sujetaba al corral.

–Ya Mousse no grites, solo fueron unos días… –le quitó las cadenas y lo liberó.

El pobre pato salió corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar agua caliente, se sorprendió al ver a Ukyo allí.

…

– ¿Por qué razón Ukyo está de vuelta? ¿Y por qué Shampoo me ató sin piedad tantos días a este corral?... Mmm… aquí hay gato encerrado –decía.

–Deja de hacer conjeturas pato tonto y ayúdame a cargar el agua –le ordenó la amazona, haciéndose la desentendida.

–En seguida mí amada Shampoo…

…

…

Akane había terminado de ducharse y se metió a la cama, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, sin fuerzas, su alma estaba tan lastimada que el pensar positivamente se le estaba haciendo tan difícil, sin permiso uno de sus recuerdos asaltó su mente dejándola sin palabras…

.

– _Ranma… ¿No hay forma que yo te acompañe? –lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a todo._

– _No Akane, ese sitio es muy peligroso, además no quiero que pierdas la universidad por mi culpa… te soy sincero… contigo allí no me concentraría… debo estar cien por ciento concentrado._

– _Lo sé… te entiendo, pero… supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a no verte –bajó su mirada._

– _No estés triste Akane, te escribiré para contarte todo, mis avances…_

– _Sí, tienes razón, no estaré triste… yo también te escribiré, estaremos comunicados, eso es lo importante –le sonrió._

 _Ranma sujetó la mano de la chica y la besó._

– _Akane… te prometo que regresaré siendo un hombre completo para ti… y me casaré contigo, por favor espérame._

– _Ran…ma –su corazón se estrujó con una enorme felicidad, mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y en todo su interior. –Te esperaré siempre mi amor – se giraron para verse a los ojos, acercaron sus rostros sin soltar sus manos, rozaron sus labios tiernamente, empezaron a profundizarlo disfrutando el sabor de estos, con su otra mano el chico acarició la espalda de la peliazul y ella colocó su mano en el torso del de la trenza, ella abrió sus labios invitando al chico a probar el dulce sabor de su interior, la respiración de ambos aumentaba, mientras compartían el oxígeno, respirando su aliento, la chica acariciaba el cabello de Ranma, el atrapaba en sus manos su delicada cintura y las subía por su espalda nuevamente, nuevas sensaciones eran las que estaban experimentando, las caricias de sus labios pedían más, seguían besándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu, las manos de Akane acariciaron el fuerte dorso de su novio, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos, dejaron sus labios un momento por falta de aire y ella besó sus mejillas, mientras el besaba el final de las comisuras de sus labios acercándose a los lóbulos de sus orejas, depositó pequeños besos en ellas, ella imitó al chico y besó todo su rostro, para continuar hacia los lóbulos de las orejas, inconscientemente el chico siguió fluyendo y besó el cuello delicado y hermoso de la chica, su olor lo embriagaba, olía en una combinación de flores con vainilla, al sentir sus besos en el cuello, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la peliazul, dándole espacio a que siguiera su camino, las manos de Ranma seguían acariciando su espalda y su cintura, palpando con mayor intensidad y las de la chica acariciaban su pecho y dorso, ella se posicionó debajo de él invitándolo a que continuara, él se colocó encima de ella apoyando sus brazos en el pasto, sin dejar de besarla, los besos eran apasionados…sus respiraciones se tornaban más y más agitadas, sus corazones bombeaban descontrolados, lanzando latidos tan fuertes que casi podían escucharlos; el frenesí apasionado de ambos aumentaba exponencialmente, ella suspiraba y reaccionaba a las caricias de su amado, él se perdía entre sus labios… sus cuerpos habían traspasado cualquier distancia que los alejara…_

 _Ranma se percató de la posición en la que estaban y se retiró rápidamente._

– _Perdóname… yo… no –decía ruborizado y muy apenado, mientras recuperaba el aliento._

– _Ranma no te detengas… yo… quiero ser tuya –le dijo con seguridad, con toda la valentía que jamás pensó tener, dejando de lado su timidez._

– _Akane… –la miró asombrado._

– _Por favor… quiero que hagamos el amor… pasará mucho tiempo para que volvamos a vernos –sujetó su rostro entre sus manos para que continuará besándola._

 _Él la beso con ternura –Te amo… y porque te amo quiero respetarte y que este momento sea especial para ti, quiero hacerte mía como un hombre completo._

 _._

–¡MENTIROSOOO!... –lanzó ferozmente contra la pared, uno de sus osos de peluche –¡Mentías en todo… cobarde embustero, mentías en el amor que decías tenerme!…–Respiraba con rabia y dolor, luchaba por contenerse y evitar que la escucharan, entonces recordó el regalo de su tía Nodoka, un diario que le obsequió en su graduación, desde que Ranma y ella se habían hecho novios no había vuelto a escribir en él, abrió su buró y sacó un pequeño baúl, lo abrió y sacó el diario, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir…

 _Que feliz me sentía de haberme convertido en tu novia, y lograr por fin que me propusieras matrimonio sin haber sido obligado por nadie, ilusa caía en tus juegos y me tenías completamente en tus manos, creí fielmente en tu promesa, te creí mío… te creí todo… nunca hubiera sospechado nada, sino hubiera sido por esas fotos anónimas… no es la primera vez que creo en ti y que pongo mi corazón en tus manos y tú siempre logras decepcionarme; en el pasado ya había tenido por tu parte varios tragos amargos, soportar tus insultos y desplantes, ahora parece un juego de niños, nada comparado a lo que me has hecho ahora… Aquí estoy como una niña deseando que esa película de terror termine y que todo sea producto de mi imaginación, pero no es así, lo que estoy viviendo ahora, es mi peor pesadilla encarnada, y lo peor de todo es que mi universo parece confabulado a recrearme esos momentos que ya no quiero recordar, en los que estaba en ese bosque, donde fue la última vez que pudimos estar juntos, a solas, aquel donde me juraste amor eterno y me hiciste la promesa de volver siendo un hombre completo para casarte conmigo, aquél en el que me jugué el todo por el todo y donde no dude en intentar entregarme a ti, pero tu… me rechazaste… A mí ni siquiera quisiste tocarme… y a ella… a ella le hiciste el amor… La preferiste a ella, porque Shampoo si es una chica hermosa, con un rostro bello y un cuerpo perfecto y fuerte… porque ella cocina delicioso… porque ella es una chica femenina… todo lo contrario a mi… por eso la tomaste a ella y a mí no –_ escribía con su rostro enrojecido, cubierto de lágrimas –

 _Yo solo era para ti una chica fea, poco femenina y con un cuerpo aburrido, por eso siempre te burlabas de mí… pero aun así no tenías derecho a engañarme de esa forma… no sabes el daño que me provocaste, los pedazos que quedan de mí, jamás volverán a unirse… tu acabaste con cualquier ilusión que pudiera tener…_

–Pero te lo agradezco Ranma, te agradezco que no hayas permitido que pasara algo entre nosotros, fue lo mejor, así puedo odiarte menos… y te juro que aquella Akane ilusa y torpe que conociste hoy quedará enterrada para siempre –dijo con determinación, naciendo desde su interior una llama de convicción, mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de fluir.

…

…

Los días pasaban sin tregua, Ranma continuaba su arduo entrenamiento inyectándole todas sus energías, estaba seguro que en unos pocos meses lograría volver a Japón y no se separaría de su marimacho nunca más.

…

…

Akane se recuperaba de su duelo, toda su energía estaba enfocada en sus estudios, había días que pasaba horas en la biblioteca después de clases, procuraba siempre estar muy ocupada para evitar pensar en cosas que solo la lastimaban.

Hinomoto, observó a la peliazul en la biblioteca y se acercó, llevaba días sin verla y al mirarla de nuevo, no pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella, la veía algo seria y apagada.

–Hola… hoy es un día especial –la saludó.

La peliazul se sorprendió de verlo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Hola… Yamato… eh… ¿por qué es un día especial? –preguntó.

–Porque tenía varios días buscándote y no te encontraba, hoy se me ocurrió venir a la biblioteca y aquí estabas –le sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes.

–Vengo casi todas las tardes a estudiar y hacer tareas.

–Pues eso es increíble, te felicito, aparte de hermosa, eres una chica muy aplicada.

–Gracias Yamato –le sonrió débilmente.

–Es mi imaginación o hay algo que te tiene triste –dijo perspicaz

–No es nada… yo…

–No puedes ocultarlo, siempre que estas feliz esos bellos ojos tienen un brillo singular, un brillo que al mirarlos iluminan todo a su alrededor y contagian alegría.

–No tengo nada… de verdad.

–No debes preocuparte… somos amigos no, además soy una tumba… -se quedó pensativo y observó fijamente a la chica –Es por ese imbécil de Ranma ¿cierto?

–Yamato… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Me lo imaginaba… supongo que es algo muy personal y no querrás contármelo y te entiendo, pero si necesitas un consejo… Ninguna chica debe sufrir por un idiota y menos una chica tan buena como tú, él no se merece a una mujer como tú.

–Tienes toda la razón y sabes algo tenías toda la razón, todo lo que decías sobre él, la única ciega era yo, pero no te preocupes Ranma y yo terminamos –dijo abriéndose por completo.

–Vaya… me alegra –sonrió –Es una gran noticia… Akane, puedes utilizar parte de tus tardes para entrenar, ejercitarte te ayudará a tener tu mente despejada, porque no entras al equipo de artes marciales, me encantaría que formarás parte de el –le invitó.

La chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos y después asintió.

–Sí, me parece una buena idea… gracias por invitarme Yamato.

…

…

Akane había modificado su rutina cotidiana y había adicionado su entrenamiento por las tardes, iba todos los días al gimnasio de la Facultad de Educación Física a entrenar con Hinomoto, eso le estaba ayudando bastante a sacar toda la basura que había en su interior.

Ella no podía creer lo increíblemente fuerte que era Hinomoto, había compartido con él un par de duelos amistosos y ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

–No te presiones Akane, te estas esforzando mucho y yo me comprometí a enseñarte mis técnicas, pero debes ser paciente para que puedas dar lo mejor de ti.

A decir verdad Hinomoto, era muy amable y caballeroso con ella, a diferencia de Ranma él se mostraba abierto a mostrarle todos sus trucos en combate, pero lo que más admiraba de él era su paciencia.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traje este capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, pude leer muchos comentarios de lectores nuevos no saben lo mucho que me emocioné y como siempre, siempre agradezco cada uno de ellos. Les comento que el capítulo 15 es el más revelador de todos los capítulos de esta historia, muchas de sus dudas, que veo que son muchas se disiparán por completo y además les comparto que es mi capítulo favorito y el que más trabajo me dio escribirlo, para que por favor no dejen de leer. ¿Les gustó? Akane no quiere más a Ranma en su vida, Ukyo y Shampoo se salieron con la suya y Ranma sigue ignorando lo sucedido, envió una carta a su amada, pero está no le llegará. Recuerden todo absolutamente todo puede pasar. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y silenciosos y muy especialmente a:**

 **Litapaz: Hola, antes que nada mil gracias por leer y por tus comentarios y recomendaciones, Ranma ignora lo que sucedió, pobre posiblemente él es aún más victima que nadie en esta ocasión, pero ya veremos cómo torna la actitud de Akane y si se vengará o no de Ranma. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo. Muchas gracias por el PM.**

 **Znta:** **Hi, welcome. Thank you very much for your review. You're right Shampoo and Ukyo are very bad, but shampoo was the main author of the trap, the master mind in the separation of Ranma and Akane. I'd like to know who do you think is the one who gets married for revenge?** **I recommend you continue reading. Thank you very much for reading. Greetings and hugs.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de la historia; si fue un capítulo demasiado intenso, sobre la venganza está casi despejada, pero bueno esta historia es muy larga así que veremos muchos sucesos más. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, bienvenido (a), me gustaría mucho saber como te llamas para poder dirigirme a ti mejor, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por tu comentarios; lo único que te puedo decir es que no dejes de leer y no te desanimes en el capítulo 15 seguro que vas a entender muchas cosas, nada está dicho aún, todo puede pasar por ello te invito a seguir al pendiente. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, todo puede pasar, lamento que te haya hecho sentir triste, pero es un drama que podemos hacer, me gustaría poder adelantarles más de la historia, pero si lo hago no será lo mismo, sólo puedo** **pedirte que por favor sigas al pendiente porque esto se va a poner más bueno. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, tienes toda la razón, pobresilla Akane, pero también pobre Ranma, sobre la venganza, no puedo adelantarte nada quisiera, pero creo que es mejor que ustedes descubran que pasará así es más interesante, pero nada nada nada está dicho. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **ranmayakanesiempre: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario, me da gusto que te guste la historia y como escribo no sabes lo motivantes que son tus palabras para mí, quiere decir que el plasmar mis sentimientos en esta historia ha servido de algo, te lo agradezco mucho. Sobre Shampoo tranquila, cada quien obtendrá y encontrará lo que merece, lo irás descubriendo poco a poco. Te invito a seguir leyendo y nuevamente muchas gracias. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y comentar; yo también hubiera destrozado todo y les hubiera dado su merecido a esos dos ha ha, pero si lo hacía en ese mismo momento hubiera comprobado que todo era una farsa, sobre tus preguntas espero que en este capítulo las hayas despejado, quizá soy una escritora muy cruel, porque Ranma no tiene idea de que pasó y lo peor de todo es que Shampoo tampoco le hizo creer nada solo fue usado para la trampa, pobrecito. Del tiempo que estarán separados aun faltan algunos sucesos y llegará el momento de la verdad. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, siento haberte puesto triste y espero que te haya gustado la trama, te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola muchas gracias por leer, que te puedo decir esas dos no conocen la dignidad y en su afan por obtener a Ranma se están perdiendo a sí mismas. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Rosefe-123: Hola, gracias por comentar, sí la pobre esta sufriendo mucho, ahora tendrá que aprender a seguir su vida sin Ranma. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, si pobre, debió cerciorarse, pero su personalidad es así, impulsiva, sus celos la cegaron y huyo de la escena así nada más. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me gustaría saber tu nombre para poder identificarte, ha ha; pues no Shampoo es muy lista, sabe que Ranma no caerá en su juego si le hace creer que tuvieron relaciones, ella buscaba que terminara Akane con él y lo logró lo demás ya lo irán descubriendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Julieglz: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y que lindos comentarios no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tu guste la historia y la disfrutes; y tienes toda la razón es como una montaña rusa de emociones. Te invito a seguir leyendo, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Maritza559: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y comentar; me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando y te invito a seguir leyendo. Y gracias a ti, para mi es un placer compartirles esta humilde historia. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Luz Lozano: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, ya no te preocupes de verdad como te contesté esas cosas pasan, lo que me alegra es que estes leyendo eso es lo importante, y por supuesto eres bienvenida a comentar cuantas veces quieras, te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andrea: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y espero no haberte desvelado mucho; como te contesté tenía una página de face pero bueno soy un desastre y perdí mis contraseñas, estoy pensando próximamente en crear otra, les estaría avisando, pero CADA JUEVES son mis actualizaciones, para que estés al pendiente, en caso de no poder subir, yo les estaría avisando al final del capítulo, en los comentarios y agradecimientos cuando serían mis próximas actualizaciones, pero por lo general son cada jueves. Muchos saludos y te invito a seguir leyendo.**

 **Guest: Hi, welcome. Thank you very much for your review and also for reading. I agree with you Ranma is the main victim in the evil plan. Unfortunately Akane does not know the truth in that trap and she is also a victim. What will she do? What about Ranma? Will she cheat on him? As you think. What else could happen? I recommend you continue reading, in the next chapter, many doubts are revealed. Greetings and hugs.**


	15. Chapter 15: Ocaso de un Amor

" _ **Que desdibuje en tus sábanas blancas,**_ _ **los días y noches… y después vaya a comprarse una vida"**_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **Ocaso de un amor**

.

.

Akane sacó las cartas de Ranma de la cajita donde las guardaba, iba a quemarlas en el jardín, también iba a deshacerse del anillo hechizo, alzó su mano para arrojarlo al fuego, pero algo, un sentimiento que emergió de su interior la detuvo, además que su padre la interrumpió, no tuvo más que dejar para después sus planes. Los guardó en una pequeña caja y la escondió en su armario.

Habían pasado ya varios días de que fue a China, desde su regreso no había visitado a su tía Nodoka, algo que por supuesto extrañó a la madre de Ranma, eran muy unidas, desde que su hijo había partido ellas eran inseparables adoptando el lugar de su vástago para que la espera fuera más llevadera.

Nodoka decidió ir a ver a Akane a la casa, pero la chica no estaba, últimamente la pasaba en casa de Azumi, en la universidad, y además había aceptado pertenecer al equipo de Hinomoto.

La peliazul había cambiado en ese poco tiempo, su corazón se había endurecido y no soportaba escuchar el nombre del hombre que la había traicionado.

…

…

Akane envió una carta a la oficina de correos, con destino a China, necesitaba acabar de una vez con esa farsa, con ella sería suficiente para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, terminaría con el así de esa manera poco formal, como ella consideraba que había sido su relación, por supuesto no se esforzaría en darle ni pedir explicaciones, se armaría de dignidad y sería ella quien le diera fin a su relación…

…

..

Ranma recibió la carta de Akane, como siempre no pudo esperar para leerla, la abrió de prisa y comenzó a leer.

 _Ranma,_

 _Te escribo esta carta para decirte que ya no quiero que sigas escribiéndome, yo ya no deseo ser tu prometida, ni tu novia ni nada, no deseo volverte a ver jamás, no te hagas ideas tontas, te pido por favor ya no regreses y que olvides lo del compromiso, no me casaré contigo ni ahora ni nunca._

 _Esta será la última carta que te escriba…_

 _Espero comprendas, ojalá logres vencer tu maldición y deseo que sigas siendo muy feliz._

 _Hasta nunca_

 _Akane, Tendo._

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer en la escueta carta, tenía que tratarse de una broma, ella no podía escribir eso, no tenía sentido.

–Esto debe ser un error… Akane no podría escribir esto… pero es su letra –su corazón era un puñado de dudas. Tenía que averiguar el porqué de esa carta.

…

–Anciana necesito conseguir un teléfono es urgente –le avisó.

– ¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿Para qué quieres un teléfono?

–No haga más preguntas y dígame ¿dónde puedo conseguirlo?

–Para encontrar un teléfono, necesitas llegar a un poblado con señal, debes tomar un tren para viajar a la aldea de Jin Su

– ¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí?

–A ocho horas de aquí muchacho…

–De acuerdo iré…

–Espera, eso te tomara tiempo…

–Si lo sé pero es urgente, si me voy ahorita para mañana en la mañana puedo estar aquí de regreso.

–Mmm…

…

Ranma tomó el tren para llegar a esa aldea, una vez allí consiguió un teléfono y habló a la casa de los Tendo, por curiosidades de la vida nadie contestó, intentó varias veces sin obtener éxito, entonces decidió hablarle a su madre, por sus cartas se había enterado que ya tenían teléfono en casa. Marcó el número.

–Bueno, casa de la familia Saotome –contestó la señora Nodoka.

–Mamá…

–Hola hijo que milagro… ¿cómo has estado? –decía muy emocionada al otro lado de la línea.

–Eh… bien mamá, no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, me alegra escucharte… pero necesito preguntarte sobre Akane.

–Sí ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Qué sabes de ella?

–Bueno hace semanas que no viene a visitarme y cuando voy a verla nunca esta, es muy extraño hijo parece como si me evadiera… sucede algo Ranma ¿Ustedes están peleados?

El chico pensó en lo que su madre había dicho, hace semanas que no sabía nada de ella y en la casa de los Tendo no contestaban era muy extraño, de lo que si estaba seguro es que algo no estaba bien

–Eh… no mamá, no estamos peleados, es que intenté comunicarme a su casa, pero nadie contestó.

–Oh ya veo… iré a verla esta misma tarde espero encontrarla… pero ¿A dónde te puedo localizar?

–No te preocupes mamá seguiré insistiendo hoy, pasaré la noche aquí, estoy en un pueblo que está a ocho horas del lugar donde estoy entrenando.

–Está bien hijo, cuídate mucho, te quiero –se despidió

–Yo también mamá –colgó.

Volvió a marcar a la casa de Akane, nadie contestó.

Fue a comer algo y a pedir posada, regreso por la tarde y por la noche a marcar, pero nadie contestó. Esa situación ya le estaba preocupando. Regresó por la tarde a la aldea cercana a las montañas, no le quedaba de otra.

Se quedó dormido por el cansancio del viaje.

…

Estaba saliendo del río, pero estaba en su forma original, como hombre, se secó con una toalla… De pronto Cologne se acercó a él con una expresión en el rostro algo extraña.

No reparó en preguntarle a la anciana. Esta lo miró seria y le dijo:

–Ranma llegó una carta de Japón… Akane fue secuestrada.

El chico no escuchó más explicación y viajó hasta Japón, nadando a toda velocidad, sin temor a la embravecidas mareas, después de nadar largas horas. Arribó a Japón, se las arregló para llegar hasta Tokio.

Finalmente llegó a casa de la chica, le abrió el padre de Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Muchacho… gracias al cielo se llevaron a mi pequeña Akane!…

– ¿Dónde está?... ¿no lo sabe?… –preguntaba muerto de preocupación y ansiedad.

–Lo único que dejaron fue esta nota

– _Si deseas ver a tu novia, ven por ella_ … -había una explicación, una especie de croquis apenas legible, lo descifró y fue en su busca.

El sitio era un bosque muy cercano a Nerima, ya era de noche, el corazón del chico palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba secuestrada, temía que algo malo hubieran intentado con ella. Vio entre la penumbra una cabaña con algo de luz, corrió hacia ella.

De una patada derribó la puerta y se introdujo a la cabaña, dos tipos fuertes que parecían mastodontes, salieron de la nada a enfrentarlo, su coraje y su fuerza pudo más que la de ellos y los derrotó, buscó a la chica, pero no la encontraba, sólo faltaba una pequeña habitación por explorar, entro empujándola con fuerza… y allí estaba ella amarrada de un gancho a la pared, por unas esposas y amordazada, su cuerpo estaba de pie, sus manos estaban sangrantes y moradas, sus mejillas pálidas y parecía estar…

Se acercó a ella, destruyó de un buen golpe las esposas que la sujetaban y la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara, le quitó la mordaza.

–Akane… ya estoy aquí… despierta –la movía y daba palmaditas suaves en sus mejillas para que despertara, esta no se movía.

–Akane… ya todo está bien, les di su merecido a esos tipos... vámonos a casa –al no obtener respuesta, el corazón del chico se fue encogiendo –¡Akane… despierta por favor nunca más me iré… te lo prometo me quedaré en Japón contigo!… ¡Vamos marimacho despierta… no me hagas esto! –la movía desesperadamente. Se percató que estaba helada y puso su rostro con temor en el pecho de la chica, su corazón no latía, sus labios estaban morados… ella estaba muerta.

–No Akane no… -su voz se quebró y trémulo la miró, inmediatamente la abrazó fuertemente a su pecho y no pudo contener el llanto –¡Akaneeeeee!…. ¡Akane nooooo… no me dejes por favor!…. Akane…. Todo esto es mi culpa… si yo no te hibiera dejado sola nadie te hubiera hecho daño, todo es mi culpa todo –lloraba en un llanto desgarrador.

…

–¡AKANEEEE! –gritó liberándose de esa terrible pesadilla, estaba envuelto en un mar de sudor y sus ojos estaban exorbitados llenos de temor, su respiración era violenta, miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba en la casa de la vieja Li-En, al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla, respiró con alivio. Ese sueño le hizo pensar que quizá debía cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, la extraña carta de la chica, el que no contestaran el teléfono, su ausencia repentina con Nodoka, algo andaba muy mal y no podía quedarse a esperar a que le dieran malas noticias. Se incorporó y se puso la camisa china, salió de la casita y se encontró con Cologne.

…

–¿Qué ocurre Ranma?

–Debo regresar a Japón –expresó decidido.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

–Es algo personal, pero no puedo esperar.

–No puedes abandonar tu entrenamiento ya lo sabes, tirarías todo a la borda

– ¡No me importa… tengo que irme! –gritó exasperado.

–Escucha Ranma, si tú dejas el entrenamiento tendrás que empezar desde el principio, no puedes tomar decisiones precipitadas, que es tan importante que está por encima de tu curación.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos

–Son asuntos personales anciana, que no tengo porque contarle… no me importa perder lo que he logrado, necesito ir a ver que todo está bien y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted.

Tomó sus exiguas pertenencias, no tenía dinero para el avión, así que no tuvo más remedio que nadar, sabía que tardaría mucho en llegar a Japón, pero lo hizo sin chistar.

…

…

Akane estaba en su práctica de artes marciales en la universidad las tomaba tres veces a la semana, eso le ayudaba a despejar la tormenta que habitaba en su mente y le ocupaba tiempo.

–Bien hecho Akane eres muy buena –le felicitó Hinomoto.

–Gracias… aunque creo que necesito más velocidad –expresó.

–Mmm… todo a su tiempo Akane no te sobre esfuerces, eres una gran artista marcial, tienes mucho talento, pareciera como si tu no lo vieras así.

–No es eso, es que quizá podría ser más fuerte…

–Eres fuerte… recuerda que la fortaleza nace de tu interior, pero hay algo en ti que la bloquea

– ¿Algo que bloquea mi fuerza?

–Sí… tu inseguridad Akane, eres tú la que te estas limitando, eres tú la que se siente débil, nunca había visto a una chica pelear con tanto ímpetu como tú –le sonrió.

–Muchas gracias Yamato, siempre me haces sentir bien –le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

…

Ranma finalmente llegó a Tokio, estaba exhausto, sin aliento, sus ropas estaban muy sucias y desgastadas por el pesado camino, se mojó con agua caliente que llevaba de reserva, no podía echarse a descansar necesitaba ir a ver a Akane. Su corazón era una sinfonía en clímax, el camino a la casa de Akane se le hacía largo, estaba ávido de verla, aunque se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía que le diría primero, pero para él lo más importante era verla sana y salva lo demás vendría después.

Llegó a la casa de los Tendo. Tocó tímidamente, en seguida una bella Kasumi abrió, la sonrisa de su rostro se desdibujó y cambió a una de sorpresa en cuanto vio al chico.

–Ranma…

–Hola Kasumi… que tal –se rascaba la cabeza, esperando que lo invitara a pasar.

–Eh… hola Ranma… pero que sorpresa pensé que estarías en China

–Sí, estaba… traté de comunicarme a su casa, pero nadie contestó… y vine porque he estado preocupado…

–¿Preocupado? –la chica estaba nerviosa, no sabía si debía hacerlo pasar o dejarlo afuera, entonces observó sus ropas desgastadas, sucias y rotas y el semblante cansado del chico y se compadeció de él –Oh Ranma, pasa por favor.

–Gracias Kasumi –el chico sentía la atmosfera diferente en esa casa, como si fuera ajeno a ella, a todo, la actitud de Kasumi era muy diferente.

–¿Gustas una taza de té?

–Ahm… no Kasumi muchas gracias… yo quería preguntarte si Ak… -fue interrumpido por Soun.

–Oh Ranma… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el padre de Akane

–Bueno yo…

–¿No deberías estar en China?

–Si…pero es que…

–Qué más da muchacho, me alegra verte…me da gusto que estés aquí, entonces eso quiere decir que tu entrenamiento terminó y tú ya…

–No, suspendí el entrenamiento, por supuesto lo retomaré después, pero por ahora...

–No soportaste estar lejos de mi hija y viniste a verla –añadió el patriarca.

–Eh… bueno… yo –decía juntando sus dedos nervioso, esos temas eran complicados para él, no podía abrirse a los demás tan fácilmente.

–Tendrás que esperar, Akane salió y va a regresar más tarde

Ya era algo tarde, pero pensó que quizá estaba en casa de alguna amiga terminando asuntos escolares.

–¿Porque no te quedas a cenar mientras vuelve? –invitó.

–Ahm… si claro – le sonrió.

Afortunadamente Nabiki no estaba, había salido de fiesta con unas amigas de la universidad y regresaría hasta muy tarde. Kasumi por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, después de lo que le había contado Akane no sabía cómo actuar ahora con su ex cuñado.

Soun le hablaba a Ranma de todas las novedades acontecidas, pero evitando tocar los temas relacionados con su hija, si bien desconocía de la ruptura de ellos, veía a su hija muy cambiada, casi no paraba en casa, se la pasaba en la universidad o con Azumi, siempre deseaba mantenerse ocupada.

Ranma estaba bastante impaciente, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegó ya era de noche y no había noticias de Akane, se había sentido aliviado al escuchar que ella estaba bien, pero había un asunto que necesitaba arreglar, el contenido de la carta que había recibido hace unos días.

Se escuchó un auto llegar y unas voces, Ranma se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Kasumi lo detuvo.

–No te preocupes iré a abrir yo –la tierna muchacha abrió la puerta, miró a su hermana despedirse de un apuesto muchacho. Akane miró a su hermana, estaba más blanca que el papel.

–¿Kasumi te ocurre algo? te noto extraña –le preguntó la peliazul.

–Akane…

La peliazul avanzaba a la casa

–Akane espera… –intentó detenerla la mayor, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba adentro.

Los ojos de la chica, estaban exorbitados y se paró en seco quedando como petrificada al observar a alguien que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Ranma la observó de frente a sus ojos, su corazón latía aceleradamente y se empapó de felicidad, deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, pero se contuvo, había presentes mirándolos, aunque no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujará una gran sonrisa de alegría. Se veía hermosa, traía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes rosada y una banda rosada en el cabello. Hace meses que no la veía y no la recordaba tan bella como ese día.

–Akane… -el chico articuló palabra con emoción.

Akane respiró profundo, no se imaginaba volver a verlo, no sabía por qué el destino se ensañaba con ella, sentía que su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –expresó bastante molesta, algo que no pasó inadvertido por el chico.

–Bueno es que estaba preocupado y decidí venir a verte –se rascó la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso.

–Porque no aprovechan para hablar a solas –intervino Kasumi, eso era lo mejor.

–Sí me parece perfecto –dijo Akane con seriedad sepulcral.

Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta un parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la misma.

La chica se detuvo en seco frente a una banca. El chico no pudo soportar más y en un movimiento muy rápido la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pudieron estar así. Su beso era tan intenso y cargado de sentimientos, de amor, de ternura, de cariño, de necesidad… la había extrañado demasiado no desaprovecharía que la tenía en frente.

Akane estaba perpleja sin poder reaccionar, la estaba besando como si en verdad la amara y la deseara desesperadamente, sus labios tibios estaban devorándole los suyos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era tal que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón uno a uno danzándole junto a los suyos, ella estaba inmóvil, no se imaginaba que la besaría y menos de esa manera, no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se sentía tan débil, estaba sin fuerzas en ese momento, como si fuera producto de una vana quimera, su cuerpo empezaba a responder pidiéndole que correspondiera con locura y se dejara llevar, sus ojos deseaban cerrarse y sus brazos rodear el cuello de Ranma y fundir sus labios ávidos con los del chico, besarlo con desenfreno, sin límites. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero las imágenes de Ranma haciendo suya a Shampoo invadieron su pensamiento y entonces, recordó la traición de ese hombre que ahora la estaba besando, apretó los puños y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Akane –la miró sorprendido el rostro de la chica estaba cubierto de una incipiente ira, nunca la había visto mirarlo de esa forma.

–No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida Ranma Saotome.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Akane?

–Lo sabes muy bien.

–No lo sé… estas muy extraña… ¿tiene que ver algo con esa extraña carta que supuestamente me enviaste?

–Así es y no supuestamente… yo te la envié.

La respiración de Ranma se hizo más agitada – ¿Por qué me escribiste todo eso?… diciéndome que ya no querías seguir conmigo, que me olvidara de ti… no entiendo Akane ¿Por qué? –la tomó de las manos

–¡Suéltame! –Le retiró violentamente las manos al chico –No quiero que te me acerques, no entiendo porque regresaste

–Vine a verte… estaba muy preocupado por ti, recibí esa carta y deduje que algo malo estaba pasando, me las arreglé para encontrar un teléfono y llamé varias veces a tu casa, nadie contestó incluso le hablé a mi madre para que me diera noticias tuyas… pero me dijo que llevabas tiempo sin visitarla y que nunca estabas en casa cuando ella venía a verte… me preocupe que algo malo te hubiera pasado, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, pensé lo peor y no me importó nada, abandoné el entrenamiento para venir a ver qué ocurría, si estabas bien… -dijó casi sin aliento, estaba muy conmocionado por la actitud de la chica no comprendía absolutamente nada.

–Huh… eres un idiota… te hubieras quedado en China allá estabas bien

–Porque me dices eso, háblame claro Akane ¿Qué te ocurre? –la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Me ocurre que no soporto verte –le desvió la mirada.

–Eso no es verdad… y tú lo sabes -la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo a los ojos nuevamente con ese azul intenso, los avellana de la chica lo miraban con resentimiento.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro Ranma?

–Porque me amas

–Deja de decir estupideces… me di cuenta que no te amo…

–Mientes.

–Es la verdad…

–No entiendo porque estás diciendo todo esto, lo único que me queda claro es que estás molesta por alguna razón que desconozco, pero no vine desde tan lejos para pelear contigo, vine a verte, a estar contigo y recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados –la miró tiernamente.

Esa mirada mataba a Akane lentamente, hasta hacerla agonizar, no sabía cómo luchar contra esos ojos azules que la miraban tan profundamente y la desarmaban dejándola sin voluntad. Le desvió la mirada y se apartó de él.

–Ay Ranma tu problema es que siempre has creído que tienes el control de todo, pero sabes algo, conmigo no te sirvió de nada –el chico la escuchaba sorprendido, entre más hablaba menos comprendía el porqué de su actitud. –Regresa a China y no vuelvas jamás –dijo con determinación.

–No lo haré hasta que dejes de decir esas tonterías y si voy a regresar, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso, nos vamos a casar – le sonrió.

–Cómo te escribí en la carta, ese compromiso ya no existe, no me casaré contigo ni ahora ni nunca _"Eres un desgraciado como puedes fingir tan bien y hacer como si nada ocurriera_ ".

–Eso no está a discusión señorita, ya se te pasará el enojo – le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

– " _Maldito cree que puede jugar conmigo, le demostraré quien puede ser peor"_ -Tendrás que aceptar ya tomé mi decisión, no te quiero en mi vida.

–¿Y por qué no? –seguía sonriéndole, estaba siguiéndole la corriente en verdad no deseaba pelear, la había echado mucho de menos, no arruinaría esos momentos cayendo en los juegos de antes.

Por un momento la peliazul, pensó en gritarle todo lo que sabía de su relación con Shampoo y echarle en cara su infidelidad, pero ella no quería estropear su dignidad, no quería verse vencida por él, así que haría las cosas a su modo y le dejaría en claro quién podía ser peor.

–Porque eres patético… fenómeno –lo miró despectiva.

Se desdibujó la sonrisa de Ranma y la chica continuó.

–No te amo ¿que no entiendes?… –lo decía con fastidio –¡Vete ya!

–No es verdad… ¡Estas mintiendo Akane!… ¡mientes! –lo dijo con desesperación.

–Es la verdad más pura y real

–No es cierto… –sentía que su corazón se estrujaba violentamente con esas palabras de la chica.

–¡No te amo, entiéndelo! –le gritó con dureza.

–¡Mientes! –la sujetó fuertemente de los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada penetrándola para descubrirla en la mentira –Estas mintiendo, tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti –le expresó casi en un susurro sin dejar de sujetarla de los hombros.

–Quien podría amar a un fenómeno como tú que es mitad mujer… no imagino llevar una vida con alguien así, que dirían los demás… nuestros hijos…

El rostro del chico se desencajó y la soltó de los hombros dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos a sus costados.

–Tú sabes que me fui a China a curarme yo…

–No sabes si eso funcionará, quizá sea una pérdida de tiempo, además, eres tan idiota… egocéntrico… no tienes ni en que caerte muerto… –le señaló sus ropas -yo no quiero a alguien como tu… yo necesito a un hombre de verdad no a un chiquillo inmaduro que tiene doble personalidad –continuó cruelmente –Yamato tiene toda la razón no eres más que un poco hombre y un pobre diablo… por eso es que durante todo este tiempo salí con él y me di cuenta que no estas ni aun pelo de ser como él… él es tan apuesto y mucho más fuerte que tú… además es un hombre completo y puede darme la vida que merezco… – lo miró despectiva – Tu Ranma, sólo me causas lástima y mucho asco.

Las lágrimas de Ranma se hicieron presentes, las palabras de la chica habían taladrado su corazón, lo habían destruido por completo. Era muy raro que Ranma llorara, esta vez no podía controlar sus sentimientos, pero aun así quería creer que había escuchado mal, que todo había sido una cruel jugada de sus pensamientos.

La sujetó violentamente de los hombros y la zarandeó

–Dime a los ojos… ¡Dime a los ojos que eso que dijiste no es verdad!… ¡que no sientes nada de eso por mí!… ¡Que tú no has salido jamás con ese imbécil! –su voz se quebraba, mientras insistía casi en una súplica que ella reconociera que había hablado a la ligera y que nada de eso era cierto.

La chica cogió todo el valor que necesitaba y respiró profundo recordándose una y otra vez la traición de la que había sido objeto, no tendría piedad, él la había matado en vida, ella lo destruiría, destruiría para siempre su ego inflado y jamás volvería a burlarse de ella, esta vez ella le haría sentirse el más miserable del mundo, aplastaría su ser a toda costa.

–Todo lo que te dije es verdad, cada una de las palabras… todo es cierto… eso es lo que siento por ti… No te amo… me das asco… ¡TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! –le soltó con todo el coraje, resentimiento y crudeza que puede existir.

Ranma dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo que vio en los ojos de la mujer que amaba le confirmó que sus labios decían la verdad, sus lágrimas se precipitaban con más fuerza, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

–Entiendo… Akane… no volverás a saber de mí y deseo que seas muy feliz con ese infeliz de Hinomoto –había reunido todo el valor para decirle eso, su voz estaba completamente quebrada y no solo su voz, todo su interior se había quebrado. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad huyendo de ella.

La chica lo miró partir y se dejó caer de rodillas, no pudo contener sus lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir sin cesar. Las palabras que le había dicho al chico, le habían dolido en lo más profundo, se odiaba por sentirse mal por él, cuando debía sentirse feliz…

–Ranma…

…

Ranma saltaba por los tejados del vecindario, sus ojos eran presa de un llanto incontrolado, antes de llegar a su casa se detuvo en una calle cerrada y golpeó un muro con todas sus fuerzas, para descargar un poco el dolor que sentía, reduciéndolo a miles de pedazos. –¡AGGGGGGGRRRR!… ¿¡POR QUÉ AKANE!? –gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que fuera escuchado.

Caminó y entró a su casa, su padre no estaba, había sido llamado por el señor Tendo informándole que Ranma había regresado, decidió ir con su amigo. Nodoka estaba en casa envolviendo unos refractarios con comida que llevaría a la casa de Akane para celebrar el regreso de su hijo. Sintió unos pasos y decidió ir a ver, vio la puerta de la habitación de su hijo abierta, desde que Ranma se había marchado a China la mantenía cerrada. Se acercó a la habitación, desenvainando su katana.

Entró a la habitación y vio a un hombre de espaldas, su rostro cambió a uno dulce y maternal cuando se percató que era su hijo

–Ranma… -le llamó.

El chico de la trenza se giró para quedar frente a su madre, su rostro estaba desencajado, cubierto de una inmensa tristeza y sus ojos rojos y llorosos

–Oh por dios hijo… ¿qué te pasó? –Se acercó preocupada, nunca lo había visto así –Siéntate -se sentó al borde de la cama y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

El chico no podía más con todo ese dolor y se arrodilló a desahogar todo ese llanto que estaba intentando contener en el regazo de su madre, llorando como un niño, soltando todo ese sufrimiento que lo estaba consumiendo.

–Ran… ma –su madre acariciaba su cabello, mientras él se descargaba en su regazo –Tranquilo mi niño… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –se preguntaba.

Después de desahogarse, fue incorporándose lentamente, intentando desviarle la mirada a su madre.

–¿Qué ocurrió Ranma? ¿Por qué estas así? –le incitó a que hablara con ella.

–Soy un imbécil –fue lo único que pudo decir.

–¿Por qué dices eso? no es verdad

–Mañana regresaré a China madre, quería que lo supieras

–¿Cómo tan pronto? ¿Por qué? acabas de llegar… además tienes que estar con tu prometida.

–Hmph… no quiero hablar de eso sí, voy a descansar… quisiera estar solo, mañana partiré muy temprano.

–Estas así por Akane ¿verdad?… ¿qué sucedió?

–Mamá por favor déjame solo, no quiero hablar más del tema –limpiaba sus lágrimas.

–Entiendo, pero recuerda que es normal que las parejas peleen, pero lo van a solucionar ustedes se aman.

–¡Eso es mentira! –escupió molesto.

–Hijo, porque dices eso yo sé que los dos no pueden vivir uno sin el otro

–¡Ella ama a otro, a mí nunca me amó!… ella solo siente odio y asco por mí –su rostro se ensombreció y su mirada azul se cristalizó nuevamente.

–Hijo… –se llevó sus manos al pecho –No podía creer lo que había dicho

–No, eso no es verdad, ella…

–Ella me lo dijo… –bajó la mirada –Mamá por favor, ya no insistas más con esto, te lo ruego.

La madre del chico asintió, pero sin duda no podía creerlo, sentía que debía hablar con ella, pero por el momento ya era muy tarde y necesitaba estar con su hijo.

…

Akane había regresado a su casa sin mencionar una sola palabra, ni siquiera saludó a su tío Genma, intuyeron por su rostro que quizá habían discutido, no le movieron al asunto y Genma decidió regresar a su casa no sentían que debieran preocuparse, ellos eran así su naturaleza era pelearse, ya se contentarían después.

…

…

La lluvia cubría el cielo de Nerima, toda la noche no dejó de llover, durante el día siguiente, fue igual.

–Hijo, reflexiona no tienes por qué irte tan pronto –suplicaba su madre.

–Te escribiré de vez en cuando madre… no te preocupes estaré bien

–Ranma por favor… no tomes decisiones apresuradas –insistía.

–Mamá no insistas… cuando me cure quiero que sepas que no regresaré, me estableceré en China o donde sea, pero no pienso volver a Nerima

–Ranma, no entiendo porque te estas marchando –le recriminó su padre.

–Debo regresar a mi entrenamiento, nunca debí volver –le dijo seco.

–Pero ni siquiera pudimos convivir un rato, practicar un poco y que hay de tu prometida –expresó severo.

–Porque no me dejas marchar en vez de seguir haciéndome perder el tiempo –expresó exasperado.

–Eres un desconsiderado

El muchacho abrazó a su madre y dejó a su padre hablando solo. Sería un largo viaje, se marchaba con el estómago vacío, pero no le interesaba su alma estaba aún más vacía, se iba ´para siempre, no regresaría jamás. Corrió con su paraguas abierto, dejando atrás todos aquellos recuerdos, deseando poder dejar atrás los recuerdos de Akane y todo el amor que sentía por ella.

…

…

Ranma finalmente llegó a China sin hacer parada por la aldea, subió directamente a las montañas.

Las palabras de Akane lo habían destruido, habían sido tan crueles no le importaba si alguien más las hubiera dicho, pero habían salido de los labios de la mujer que amaba, del ser que más amaba en el mundo, aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, se maldecía así mismo por amarla como lo hacía. Saber que ella estaba tan lejos con otro hombre, con ese tipo que era su enemigo y que ahora odiaba con cada centímetro de su ser, por haberlo despojado, por haberle arrebatado el amor de Akane.

– _Todo lo hice por ti… viaje hasta aquí para ser un hombre completo para ti, sacrifiqué todo por nada_ –golpeaba el suelo – ¡Mentías… siempre mentiste cuando me decías que me amabas tal como era!… –¡Mentirosaaaa! –golpeaba un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, reduciéndolo a pedazos.

…

…

Ranma permanecía en la oscuridad de las montañas, Cologne lo había intentado convencer que se refugiara en la guarida pero cada intento fue en vano, el chico quería seguir entrenando sin descanso, no quería estar en reposo, ahogado en ese silencio que lo apesadumbraba, en sus pensamientos en los que solo vivía los recuerdos de Akane.

No deseaba dormir, quería llevar a su cuerpo al límite, con el fervor de regresar a ser un hombre normal, las palabras de la chica habían calado profundo, el entrar en disputa su hombría, pero lo que más le había lastimado fue escuchar que no lo amaba, que le producía asco, pero sobre todo que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, esas palabras acabaron con su vida y lo condenaron a vivir en la más cruda desdicha.

…

Finalmente cuando sintió que sus músculos no respondían más, agotados por el sobreesfuerzo, entró a la guarida y se dejó caer pesadamente en la bolsa.

– " _Estas con él Akane… no cumpliste tu promesa… porque no me esperaste" –luchaba aun en su interior._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, el más difícil de escribir y también mi favorito, que les digo está demasiado dramático, espero no haberlos decepcionado y decirles que ya deben saber cómo va a ir caminando la historia… Les debo las respuestas a sus comentarios sin falta, el próximo capítulo les contesto los anteriores y los que se acumulen de esta semana.**

 **Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, saber que sintieron y sus percepciones.**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos y silenciosos, especialmente a: Nabikivu, Robertoortega, paulayjoaqui, litapaz, DeileRus, znta, Bonita, Esmeralda Saotom, Guest, rosefe-123, Mariko29, julieglz, Chat´de´Lune, Guest, Ani, AndreIta765, nancyricoleon.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Bienvenida, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero que te siga gustando la historia y este capítulo también. Te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **AndreItha765: Bienvenida, Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado y te invito a seguir leyendo.**

 **Y PARA MIS DEMÁS LECTORES MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SIN FALTA LES CONTESTARÉ TODAS SUS DUDAS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS, LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO ANDO MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO. LES DESEO UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y les mando un gran abrazo y saludos. Hasta pronto.**


	16. Ch16:La oscuridad en el Corazón de Ranma

" _Como te cuento el silencio… silencio_ _que me atrapa cuando habla"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **La oscuridad en el corazón de Ranma**

 **.**

 **.**

La guerra por el amor de Ranma comenzó entre Ukyo y Shampoo. Mousse intuía que esas dos chicas guardaban algún secreto, había veces que se apartaban y regresaban después de horas, pero en esos días ambas se sostenían la mirada una a la otra con semblante de desafío o competencia. Por otro lado Ranma estaba completamente ausente, no sabía nada de él desde que había regresado de Japón, había regresado con un semblante completamente diferente, como apagado y sin atisbos de algún sentimiento, era imposible leerlo. Hace ya algunos meses de eso, no sabían si estaba bien o no.

Por supuesto las chicas cada quien individualmente, se decidieron adentrarse a las terroríficas montañas guardando en un rincón el pavor que les provocaba ese lugar tenían que ganarse el amor del de los ojos azules, y nada las haría detenerse, habían logrado separar para siempre a Akane y Ranma y al parecer el chico no pensaba regresar a la civilización, tendrían que acompañarlo entonces.

Ranma había reiniciado su entrenamiento desde que regresó de Japón, no renunciará nunca más a la oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad, continuaba con ahínco sus entrenamientos y no paraba aunque la noche lo sorprendiera, había veces que dormía afuera, soportando los peores fríos, desafiando todo lo que pudiera perturbarle.

…

…

Akane seguía con su rutina cotidiana, ya estaba en segundo semestre, salía seguido con su amiga Azumi no pensaba en deprimirse nunca más desde que vio por última vez a Ranma, ella tomó la iniciativa, de vivir solo para ella y hacer todo lo que a ella le apasionaba, combinando sus clases con artes marciales.

Hinomoto estaba muy cerca de ella, pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos, entrenando en el gimnasio de la universidad, Akane había mejorado mucho su rendimiento como artista marcial.

El amigo de Ranma se sorprendía al ver lo cercanos que eran, se había enterado ya hace tiempo que habían roto, pero le parecía demasiado extraño, a él le constaba que en verdad se querían, como podía romperse una relación así como así, lo único que tenía claro es que quizá el factor distancia si afectaba la relación de pareja y esta no había sido la excepción, se sentía muy mal por su amigo ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? se preguntaba, pero se quedaría con la duda porque no había ninguna fuente que le informara.

…

…

Nabiki había comenzado a tratar a Kuno, no es lo que ella tenía en mente, pero no podía negarlo, el chico podría darle una vida de reina, por ello no había desechado la idea, además estaban pasando por tiempos muy difíciles, las finanzas de su familia estaban cada vez peor, tan así que había tenido que pagar de su bolsillo sus cuotas escolares y su suministro de dinero ya estaba en números rojos, quizá lo único que le quedaba era enamorar a ese atolondrado de Kuno.

–Nabiki Tendo… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –bajó el cristal de su auto.

–Pues que más, intentó llegar a la universidad –dijo resignada.

–Mmm… pero piensas llegar a pie, esta algo lejos –decía.

–Sí así es… no tengo más remedio, no tengo dinero ni para tomar un colectivo –dijo.

–Que terrible… -se rascó la barbilla.

–Oh… pero quizá si fueras más caballeroso me invitarías a subir a tu auto –le incitó.

–Ahm… si sube ¿por qué no? –le invitó.

La chica se quedó parada frente al auto, esperando por supuesto un acto de caballerosidad por parte de Kuno.

– " _Este no tiene remedio_ "–pensó.

–Vamos Nabiki sube, o caso quieres irte a pie –expresó impaciente.

–Creí que tenías caballerosidad, se supone que deberías bajar y abrirme la puerta como todo hombre galante lo hace con una chica tan delicada como yo –dijo sobreactuando la escena.

–Oh siendo así, debiste pedirlo antes –se bajó y le abrió la puerta, la chica subió y se fueron a la universidad.

…

…

Mousse había seguido a Shampoo hasta el interior de esas inmensas montañas, le parecían escalofriantes, desde que habían llegado, sucesos extraños les habían ocurrido, por supuesto él estuvo protegiendo a Shampoo todo el tiempo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera Shampoo jamás tomaba en cuenta nada de lo que hacía por ella, en el camino se habían encontrado con Ukyo, quien no le quedó más remedio que hacerse de su compañía pues estaba muerta de miedo, habían buscado a Ranma en la guarida, pero lo único que encontraron fue a Cologne que les informó que el chico desde hace días no se paraba por allí, ella había decidido esperarlo, pero presentía que jamás iba a regresar a ese sitio, había tomado sus cosas, incluso se llevó el libro del ritual.

–No puede ser ¿Por qué Ran-chan se fue solo? –se preguntó la cocinera.

–Sí no tener sentido, este lugar ser muy peligroso –dijo la amazona.

–Quizá Ranma quiera continuar su entrenamiento solo –interrumpió Mousse.

La abuela asintió.

–Debo admitirlo, ese chico ha cambiado mucho, llegaba a dormir muy tarde y hablaba muy poco, varias veces lo sorprendí estudiando los diagramas a altas horas de la madrugada, había veces en que ni siquiera hablaba y se iba a entrenar solo hasta que finalmente se fue

–Pero porque haría eso –dijo Ukyo.

–Conozco a Ranma, él está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, algo ocurrió en Japón –soltó el chino. La Amazona y la cocinera tragaron saliva.

La situación se les había puesto más complicada, era verdad que habían logrado separar a Akane de Ranma, pero ahora él quería estar solo, alejado de todos y de todo.

–No importa… yo buscar a Airen –dijo decidida la china.

–Y yo también no voy a dejarlo solo, el me necesita –añadió Ukyo.

La anciana las miró pensativa.

…

…

Ranma entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y estaba muy sucio, a cada golpe y patada que lanzaba al aire, un recuerdo de Akane venía a su mente.

– _Te amo Ranma – le sonreía._

–¡Agrr… sal de mi mente maldita sea!… –negaba con la cabeza y se la sujetaba.

…

Otra vez la atmosfera se hizo muy pesada y las ilusiones comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad.

Veía a Akane sentada en la banca de un parque se veía un poco más madura de la última vez que la vio, se le veía feliz, el comenzó a caminar hacia ella como por inercia, aunque mentalmente se debatía por no hacerlo, finalmente se acercó.

La chica se giró y lo vio.

–Ranma…

–Akane

De pronto Hinomoto se acercó a la chica y la abrazó

–Vámonos mi amor, se hace tarde

–No Akane… ¡espera Akane! –Ranma le gritaba, pero la chica no se detenía, estaba ignorándolo.

…

El chico logró salir de la ilusión, se golpeó el rostro por tener ese tipo de ilusiones, hace tiempo que los había dominado, estaba en la cúspide de una de esas inmensas montañas.

Se detuvo para mirar al vacío, se veía tan profundo, parecía no existir nada allá abajo, una caída desde allí sería fatal, por más fuerte que fuera no saldría con vida de allí, intento despejar su mente y se concentró nuevamente en su entrenamiento, pero su corazón era un puñado de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, por lo tanto su mente estaba saturada de pensamientos, esa distracción lo hizo trastabillar, deslizándose por la tierra húmeda de la inclinada montaña, trató de detenerse, pero era demasiado tarde, alcanzó a sujetarse de una rama de un pequeño árbol, miró nuevamente al vacío, sentía su cuerpo tan caliente y estaba tan agotado que no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría así.

–¡Maldición!… ¡Aggrr! –se aferró a la rama –pensó entonces que quizá todo había terminado, cerró sus ojos y recordó…

– " _Eres un pobre diablo… no sabes siquiera si lograrás regresar a la normalidad… No te amo… me das asco… TE ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN"_.

–¡Este no será mi fin, no me rendiré! –sus manos estaban sangrando por el agarre de la filosa rama, que se estaba partiendo. –¡Yo regresaré a la normalidad y nunca nadie volverá a burlarse de mí! –sus piernas se abalanzaron con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba otra vez en la cúspide de la montaña.

…

Kasumi y el doctor Tofu llevaban saliendo ya varios meses, finalmente el doctor Tofu había reunido todo el valor para expresarle sus sentimientos y ahora llevaban un lindo noviazgo, aunque interactuar a veces resultaba difícil, porque situaciones chuscas le sucedían en cuanto la veía ambos se querían mucho y estaban felices de estar juntos.

A Soun no le había hecho mucho gracia, a decir verdad, Kasumi era su hija más querida y para él era intocable, aunque al principio le costó trabajo entender que Kasumi ahora presentaba otro rol, no le quedó más remedio que entender que su pequeña ya no era una niña y por sobre todas las cosas deseaba su felicidad.

…

…

Akane se levantó exaltada había tenido una pesadilla, donde Ranma, caía de un precipicio, respiraba agitadamente y se llevó su mano al pecho.

–¡Oh por Dios!... fue una pesadilla –no pudo evitar desear al cielo que Ranma se encontrara con bien, a pesar de todo ella no le deseaba mal y aunque no quisiera admitirlo el amor que sentía por el aún estaba intacto –Ranma… –intentó dormir, pero no pudo, no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que prendió la luz de su lamparita y abrió su buró, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir.

 _En noches como ésta, cuando la angustia invade mi ser, es cuando mi corazón me traiciona y palpita fuerte de sólo recordarlo y pensarlo, porque no me entiende, porque no se sincroniza con mi mente y me deja estar en paz; es verdad que me atemoriza el solo pensar que Ranma esté en peligro, siento escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo el imaginar que él esté pasando por malos momentos… yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causó… pero tampoco deseo seguir pensando en él como lo hago, sentirme como me siento, esto tiene que terminar ya._

…

…

La madre de Ranma envió otra carta, desde hace meses que no sabía nada de su hijo y estaba muy preocupada, demasiado, por supuesto confiaba en él y en que estuviera bien, después de todo él se lo había prometido, pero aun así necesitaba saber cómo estaba, regresó a su casa y observó a su marido en forma de panda tomando una siesta a pierna suelta, fue a su recamara y miró una fotografía que tenía en la cómoda. En ella estaba Akane y ella ambas sonriendo como madre e hija.

–Akane…

Después de la partida de Ranma, Nodoka no perdió más tiempo y fue en busca de Akane, la esperó afuera de la universidad, jamás lo había hecho, pero ahora lo consideraba necesario, ella había estado evitándola y con lo que su hijo le había contado ella estaba haciéndose ideas en la cabeza, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido entre ellos.

…

FLASHBACK

Akane finalmente apareció en la salida, se sorprendió al ver a Nodoka allí.

–¿Tía Nodoka?

–Hola Akane –saludó apenada –Disculpa que haya venido a buscarte a la universidad, pero necesito hablar contigo –dijo algo preocupada.

–Ahm… descuide… ¿y sobre que quiere hablar? –preguntó

–Bueno es que… –la tomó del brazo –es mejor que vayamos a conversar a otro lugar. Las dos mujeres fueron a conversar a un café.

La peliazul estaba bastante nerviosa con lo que quería hablar Nodoka

–Akane… ayer Ranma regresó a China –expresó triste bajando la mirada.

–Ah… lo suponía –dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

–Akane… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos?… Ranma llegó muy mal a la casa y me dijo unas palabras muy desconcertantes que me parecen increíbles porque una chica tan linda y tan buena como tu sería incapaz de decirlas.

Lo que se temía Akane estaba sucediendo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Nodoka, sentía un cariño muy fuerte por ella y por esa misma razón, se había estado alejando, para que las explicaciones no le afectaran.

–Tía… entre Ranma y yo… ya no hay nada, terminamos nuestra relación –cogió valor para soltárselo.

–Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa decisión?… tenían planes de boda –decía algo ofuscada.

–Sí así es, pero decidimos que todo era mejor así, él y yo no podríamos construir un matrimonio duradero –expresó yéndose por otro lado.

–Eso no es verdad, eso no era mejor para ustedes, porque si así hubiera sido mi hijo no hubiera llegado como lo hizo, estaba destrozado… Akane lo hubieras visto –una lágrima brotó de los ojos de la señora.

–Tía yo… –el corazón de Akane se estrujó y un sentimiento de dolor profundo la envolvió no esperaba escuchar eso.

–Akane ustedes se amaban… se aman estoy segura, porque tomar una decisión tan estúpida como esa que lo único que va lograr es destruirlos a ambos –recriminó la mujer.

–Lo siento tía, hay razones muy poderosas que nos separan –cerró sus ojos –Discúlpeme –tomó su mochila y se retiró.

La mujer estaba más confundida, porque había sucedido todo eso, no sabía quién podía darle respuestas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Ni siquiera Kasumi ni Nabiki pudieron explicarme que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos y con mi hijo ausente, será más difícil entender… ¡oh mi pobre Ranma… ojalá estés bien! –se decía.

…

…

Ranma reposaba a suelo abierto inmerso en la oscuridad, ni las bestias ni el silencio le atemorizaban, ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar. Cerró sus ojos tan agotado y empapado en sudor, que ni siquiera sentía la acción del viento recorrer su cuerpo. Y una vez más sus recuerdos lo traicionaron, pero por un momento no lo quería dejar escapar… los abrió y observó el cielo estrellado, brillaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos azules…

Recordó aquella noche en la hizo la promesa de regresar por Akane, como acercó sus labios, y esas suaves caricias, pero también cargadas de deseo, de pasión que sentía, recordó ese día en el bosque, aun podía sentir su respiración su dulce aliento, su olor indescriptible, tan suave y atrayente, la suavidad de su piel y el deseo inocente en sus ojos…

–¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Akane?… ¿Quién te convirtió en esa mujer frívola?... en esa mujer que me destruyó… Hmph, no quiero volver a recordarte más, tú ya rehiciste tu vida, es absurdo que siga pensando en ti y más sabiendo lo que te provoco… pero cueste lo que cueste Akane, te eliminaré de mi mente…

…

…

Soun Tendo estaba en su habitación, se levantaba muy fatigado, su respiración era entrecortada, se sentía muy mal, hace ya varios meses que no se sentía bien, pero hoy se había levantado con esos padecimientos, camino despacio hasta el corredor, de allí bajó las escaleras muy lentamente. Kasumi lo vio al umbral del pasillo, dejó caer la tetera, su rostro era blanco, siendo que era de tez morena, se veía muy mal.

–¡Papá!… –se acercó y lo tomó del hombro.

–No es nada Kasumi, seguro me dará una gripe, no te preocupes –decía inmutado.

–No papá no me parece normal, llamaré a Tofu –corrió a coger el teléfono.

Soun le detuvo

–No hija no es nada en verdad, estoy bien, tomaré un baño, eso es lo único que necesito.

–¿Papá estás seguro?

–Completamente –le esbozó una gran sonrisa fingida.

…

…

Ranma continuaba sus entrenamientos, luchando contra sí mismo, se esforzaba al máximo, pero sentía que no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente, no lograba vaciar su mente y ponerla en blanco, desde hace meses que llegó de Japón, vivía atormentado…

–¡Todo era una maldita mentira Akane… decías que me amabas, por primera vez me abrí ante alguien y mostré mis verdaderos sentimientos y tú sólo de burlaste de ellos, de la manera más cruel!… –el sudor, combinado con la sangre de sus puños se mezclaba y ardía, pero ya no sentía más dolor físico, el único dolor que realmente le afectaba era el vacío de su alma.

…

Akane salió de clases, no deseaba llegar a casa, se le había hecho costumbre ir a comer a casa de Azumi o permanecer más tiempo en la universidad, fue al gimnasio y se cambió con su gi. Allí estaba parado Hinomoto, esperándola en el umbral de la puerta como de costumbre.

–Hola… ¿ya estas lista?

–Sí –asintió.

Hinomoto portaba su katana con elegancia, la agitaba con movimientos definidos, pero que parecían tan suaves, aunque en realidad eran bastante agresivos, practicaba el arte samurái con uno de sus amigos, Akane los miraba asombrada, sin duda ese chico era un experto, pensaba. Terminó su demostración y se giró a Akane. La chica asintió ante esa mirada que significaba que tendrían una práctica entre ellos.

El chico esquivaba todos sus golpes, mientras sujetaba su katana con una mano, pero ella era constante y seguía atacándolo aplicando más fuerza en cada intento…

– _Eres linda cuando sonríes…_

– _Ak-akane… quie-res ser m-mi novia…_

– _Cuando regrese nos casaremos…_

– _Te amo marimacho…_

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a precipitarse, sus recuerdos volvieron de la nada y atacaba con la visión nublaba por las lágrimas.

– _Te amo mi amada marimacho_ –esa frase le retumbo en la cabeza. Sus lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro con más fuerza.

..

–¡Te odio Ranmaaaaa!… –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y logró patear en el rostro a un sorprendido Hinomoto, hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

La chica volvió en sí y se llevó sus manos a sus labios

–¡Por Dios Yamato!… perdóname –le ayudó a incorporarse.

–No Akane, no te disculpes… lo lograste –se incorporó.

–No era mi intención, me siento tan apenada y más por lo que dije –bajó la mirada.

–Descuida Akane, está bien –le tomó el hombro y la invitó a sentarse a una banca. –Sacaste todo el coraje que llevabas dentro… debes sentirte orgullosa.

Los ojos de la chica no pudieron contener más el llanto

-¿Por qué es tan difícil Yamato?… –sollozaba –Yo no quería acordarme de él otra vez y de repente lo vi en mis pensamientos de nuevo, martirizándome… repitiéndome una y otra vez… restregándome todo lo que siento por él –lloró en sus brazos.

Yamato la consolaba, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

–Tranquila Akane… desahógate, es lo que necesitas.

–Perdóname… tú no tienes por qué escuchar mis tonterías… me siento tan patética llorando por alguien que jamás me quiso.

–No digas eso, no eres patética y no son tonterías… me alegra que me tengas confianza, para compartirme tus cosas… Akane yo he tratado de ser paciente porque sé que tuviste una mala experiencia amorosa, pero necesito que sepas que yo desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti y que si tú me lo permites yo quisiera hacerte feliz y hacer que olvides ese trago amargo que aquel infeliz de Ranma te hizo pasar.

La chica se sorprendió no se lo esperaba, ella había tratado en todo ese tiempo a Hinomoto como un buen amigo, no sabía que responderle.

–Akane…

–Yamato… yo no sé qué decirte, yo no sé si esté preparada para tener otra relación, destruyeron mi corazón cuando me enamoré, di todo por él y lo único que hicieron fue lastimarme y acabar con mis ilusiones…

–Lo sé y sé cómo te sientes, pero yo jamás te haría daño, no sabes lo feliz que sería si tú me correspondieras. Sé que necesitas tiempo y yo te lo daré… todo el tiempo que tu necesites… jamás deseo presionarte –le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

–Muchas gracias Yamato, eres muy gentil.

…

…

Shampoo y Ukyo vagaban entre las montañas acompañadas de la abuela y Mousse cuidándose entre ellos de los desafíos de esas montañas, estaban tan agotadas que no sabían si regresar, pero cuando las esperanzas de encontrarse a Ranma, estaban casi perdidas, observaron al chico que estaba erguido sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, se veía muy concentrado.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido.

–¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? –su tono de voz fue gélido incluso el timbre de su voz era sepulcral, se veía tan diferente.

Todos se asustaron por ese recibimiento. El chico se giró para verlos de frente y entonces abrió sus ojos cargados de frialdad, esos ojos profundos azules que solían ser intensos y luminosos, ahora resultaban impenetrables y opacos. Su trenza estaba casi desajustada y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía una barba algo crecida.

–¿Ranma? –dijeron los cuatro al unísono completamente anonadados, se veía tan diferente.

–Ranma… estas tan cambiado –dijo Mousse, acortando el silencio incómodo.

–No solo mi apariencia ha cambiado Mousse, todo en mi es diferente.

–Ran-chan –se abalanzó, junto a la amazona

–Airen…

Antes de que pudieran tocarlo, el chico se apartó ágilmente.

–¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Cologne te pedí que no volvieras, fui muy claro al decirte que quería estar solo –le dijo bastante molesto.

–Eh… bueno Ranma, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, no es para que te enojes –dijo la anciana.

–No me interesan sus preocupaciones, estoy en medio de un entrenamiento y ustedes están interrumpiéndolo –dijo seco.

Todos se quedaron callados, Ranma jamás había sido tan cortante y grosero.

La anciana enfocó su mirada al libro abierto que tenía casi debajo de sus pies, Ranma iba bastante avanzado.

–Me da mucho gusto que hayas seguido avanzando yerno, después de todo me alegra que hayas sustraído el libro.

–Hmph… no vuelva a llamarme así y no creo que le moleste que se lo haya robado anciana, después de todo usted me ofreció este entrenamiento.

–Airen, no hemos venido a molestar… tener buenas noticias, hay un campeonato de artes marciales en las aldeas, ganar mucho dinero allí, anda anímate.

–¿Qué dices Shampoo? –dijo el chico pato –¡Son clandestinas!

–Si Shampoo ¿qué te pasa? Ranma no se rebajaría a… –expresó la cocinera.

Ranma estaba pensativo mientras los demás discutían

–¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

–Muchísimo dinero Airen, necesitas ganar las peleas, pero eso ser pan comido para ti, te ayudará a distraerte también…

La idea de la chica no sonaba nada mal, obtendría dinero que podría mandarle a su madre, después de todo las peleas no se celebrarían todos los días y podría distraerse un poco sin dejar su entrenamiento. Dentro de él un fuego abrazador estaba surgiendo, el no solo era más fuerte, estaba luchando por curarse, sólo le faltaba tener poder, para que los insultos de la mujer que le había destrozado el corazón se hicieran polvo, le faltaba poder, poder era lo que ahora necesitaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer. Como ven este capítulo estuvo cargado de tormentos e introspección, la oscuridad en el corazón de Ranma comienza a emerger, él está cambiando radicalmente. Discúlpenme si los aburrí con todo el padecimiento que está pasando Ranma, pero necesito plasmar muy bien cómo va transformándose y también como Akane va cambiando y siendo un poco egoísta. Les quiero invitar a no dejar de leer, porque el próximo capítulo está buenísimo, se los garantizo muchos sucesos se van a revelar otra vez. Como leyeron al principio ya puse un fragmento de otra canción en la que su contenido, me basé para ponerle el título a esta historia ¿Alguien sabe que canción es y quien la interpreta?**

 **Les invito a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones dudas respecto a este capítulo. Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y silenciosos, pero sobre todo a:**

 **Nabikivu: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y mil disculpas por hacerte llorar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te recomiendo que no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola Roberto, muchas gracias por leer y me has hecho el día con esas palabras, no sabes la alegría que me causa que te guste la historia y pues como has leído las cosas van cambiando constantemente. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Znta: Hi, Exactly you´re absolutely right, Now Akane became Ranma´s executioner, but Ranma is undergoing many changes. What do you think about it? Did you like the chapter? Thank you very much for reading. Greetings and hugs.**

 **DarthMC: Hola, bienvenida (o) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Coincido contigo Ranma es un bobo, pero no se merecía esas ofensas, Akane pasó todas las barreras y más, pero él también tuvo la culpa por no decirle a Akane que Shampoo y Ukyo lo habían seguido, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, y no te preocupes esas dos van a sufrir mucho ya verás. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo. Te invito a continuar leyendo.**

 **Bonita: Hola Linda, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero esta historia es puro drama. Espero te siga gustando. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegro que te guste esta humilde historia, quizá me excedí en Ranma, pero creo que de otra forma no hubiera quedado mejor, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir con el capítulo anterior, pero no te desanimes, viene mucho drama, pero también muy buenos momentos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Julieglz: Hola linda, muchas gracias por comentar, tienes toda la razón, no tengo como defender a Akane lastimó a Ranma de una manera brutal, pero todo tiene consecuencias, como afectaran esas consecuencias a su relación, te invito a descubrirlo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **AndreItha765: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te siga gustando y no decepcionarte, esta historia es un hard drama y pues va a ver mucho sufrimiento, pero también habrá muchas cosas lindas, te invito a que no dejes de leer, el próximo capítulo estará buenísimo, garantizado he he. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por leer y por tus bellos comentarios, me da mucho gusto que haya podido transmitirte las emociones de los personajes, espero no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado y pues se viene lo mejor, te recomiendo que no dejes de leer. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo. Namaste!**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y por todos tus comentarios, si yo también tuve muchos problemas con la página, no me dejaba subir mi capítulo y luego me lo subió mal cuando pude, lo borré y lo resubí a tiempo afortunadamente; te comento que ya vienen las consecuencias para una de las prometidas locas, por ello no puedes dejar de leer, en cuanto Akane y Ranma su situación está en caos, ella sobrepasó el límite, ya veremos cómo afecta al amor entre ellos y no me queda más que invitarte a seguir leyendo, el próximo capítulo es uno de los mejores no dejes de leer por favor. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Own Son: Hola bienvenido (a) muchas gracias por comentar, Ranma también tuvo la culpa por guardarse lo de Shampoo y Ukyo, pero Akane no debió ser tan cruel con él y debió investigar quedarse a enfrentarlos, así se hubiera dado cuenta de la farsa, por supuesto que lo hizo tendrá graves consecuencias, en ambos habrá grandes cambios ya los veremos más adelante. Muchos Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te puedo adelantar que una de las prometidas ya va a empezar a sufrir las consecuencias de sus vilezas, no dejes de leer, Akane y Ranma son también culpables por sus torpezas, eso los llevó a enredarse en las trampas de esas dos, pero estamos en medio de otro clímax, no dejes de leer el próximo estará muy interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola linda (o) Desafortunadamente se salieron con la suya y esos dos bobos ahora están separados. No dejes de leer. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Rosi Ramirez: Hola linda bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, la historia seguirá dando giros, pero el rompecabezas se empieza a armar, no dejes de leer. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **MarcelaRomero752: Hola linda muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues si la respuesta está a unos cuantos capítulos, veremos cómo es que surge esa unión en medio de todo ese caos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Hola linda, Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, que alegría tenerte de vuelta y que te guste mi humilde historia, te lo agradezco mucho, por allí vi una nueva historia, haré todo lo posible por leerla esta semana, porque está escrita por ti y seguro es una joya. Te invito a seguir leyendo está cada vez más interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Flakita: Hola linda bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar, una de las prometidas pronto sufrirá las consecuencias y tienes toda la razón hasta la abuela de Shampoo participó en todo esto, pero que no haría por su querida bisnieta, como puedes leer Ranma y Akane destruyeron su relación ayudados por el plan siniestro de las locas, esto tendrá graves consecuencias. No dejes de leer se pondrá cada vez mejor. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Hasta pronto. Saludos a todos.**


	17. Chapt 17:El Silencio que atrapa mi Alma

" _Silencio que me asesina,_ _dejándome sin palabras_ _"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **El silencio que atrapa mi alma**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma bajó a la aldea de Chin Hu y de allí se dirigió a una aldea vecina, rodeada de guerreros poderosos. Había un improvisado cuadrilátero; donde dos hombres se debatían, estaban muy malheridos, pero luchaban ferozmente, algo que le agradó al chico.

–¿Quién más se inscribirá a la lucha? –decía uno de los organizadores.

–Yo quiero luchar –dijo el de la trenza, firme con su voz áspera.

–¿Estás seguro muchacho?... los luchadores son bastante experimentados y tu aun eres muy joven –lo miró incrédulo.

–¿Que no me escuchó?

–Te advierto que podrías perder la vida, no hay reglas

–Eso ya lo sé… me va a anotar o no –dijo exasperado.

El organizador estaba en una disyuntiva, ese joven no aparentaba ser muy fuerte.

…

Observó la pelea, que había concluido uno de los luchadores, quedó desfigurado, lo bajaron medio muerto.

Otro nuevo luchador subió al cuadrilátero junto a Ranma

–¡Pelearan sin límite de tiempo! Ki-onn y… -se acercó al chico de la trenza –¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Saotome… Ranma Saotome

–…¡y Ranma Saotome! –anunció dando inicio a la pelea.

Su adversario era muy corpulento y alto, tenía su cabeza calva, pero sobresalía de su nuca una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía vestimentas chinas, muy parecidas a las de Mousse.

Entre los presentes estaban Cologne Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse.

…

…

Hinomoto había invitado a Akane a un café, charlaban animadamente, haciendo esfuerzos por arrancarle varias sonrisas a la peliazul

–Akane… no te había dicho que te ves muy hermosa –le tomó la mano.

La peliazul no pudo evitar ruborizarse

–G-gracias Yamato –sorbió su café algo apenada.

–No te avergüences es la verdad no solo te ves, eres muy hermosa, desde aquel día que te vi cuando casi te pegó con el balón

–He he –reía –estuvo bastante cerca, me asusté mucho.

–Bueno, pero gracias a ese accidente pude conocerte –apretó sus manos y la miró fijamente con esos ojos azules diáfanos tan perfectos, la peliazul, podía ver su rostro en ellos.

La chica desvió la mirada.

–Es verdad, la vida es un mar de misterios, crees que las cosas serán de una determinada forma y esta termina burlándose de ti y dándole toda la voltereta a tus planes –expresó melancólica.

–Así es, lo designios del destino o como lo quieras llamar son todo un misterio, pero bendita voltereta que me trajo hasta a ti

La miró nuevamente tan profundamente y cargado de sentimientos, que eran completamente descifrables por la chica

Acercó su rostro al de ella y fundió sus labios en los de Akane, ella se sorprendió no se lo esperaba, de pronto una vez más aparecía el fantasma que la torturaba.

Cerró sus ojos y allí estaba él, el chico de la trenza de intensos ojos azules oscuros como el mar de noche, besándola tan intensamente, haciendo estremecer cada fibra de su ser como música clásica, tan hondo y tan apacible a la vez, no quería que ese bello recuerdo abandonara su mente, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y observaron que sus labios estaban siendo besados por los de Hinomoto, ella reaccionó y se separó de él entre incrédula y apenada.

–Yamato… yo no… –le miró bastante avergonzada.

–Akane… tranquila no te preocupes, discúlpame si te sorprendí no era mi intención, pero sólo quiero decirte que ha sido el beso más deseado por mí –le sonrió.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa e intentó no volver a tocar ese tema o se sentiría incomoda, lo mejor era no prestar atención.

…

–Fue una tarde muy entretenida –dijo el chico despidiéndose

–Sí muchas gracias Yamato, por invitarme

–No agradezcas, espero que se siga repitiendo –se despidió besándole la mejilla

–Hasta luego Yamato –se despidió con la mano.

–Hasta luego Akane –cerró la puerta y suspiró.

…

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, empujó la puerta detrás de sí cerrándose, se tumbó a la cama.

–¿Porque tienes que estar en mi mente Ranma Saotome? tu solo trajiste desgracias y sufrimiento a mi vida –se maldecía por seguir pensando en él.

Prendió la radio para despejar su mente…

 _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia,_ _  
_ _Porque tú y yo la escribimos._ _  
_ _Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa,_ _  
_ _Porque aún existe la gente que odia a quien toca la gloria._

 _Sólo tú y yo aceptamos el viaje,_ _  
_ _Desde que nos conocimos._ _  
_ _Que venga el mundo a juzgar al que ama,_ _  
_ _A quién necesitaba,_ _  
_ _Y que no tiene remedio de ser,_ _  
_ _Lo que no se esperaba._

 _Respira lento,_ _  
_ _Regresa el tiempo,_ _  
_ _Que yo de amarte,_ _  
_ _No me arrepiento._ _  
_ _Lo que vivimos,_ _  
_ _Fue tan sincero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quise,_ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._

…

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, descargando decenas de lágrimas que no podían cesar, esa canción era la misma que habían bailado en el baile de graduación y la misma con la que inició su historia de amor.

–No quiero seguir recordándote… quiero odiarte Ranma Saotome, necesito odiarte… –se dejó caer de rodillas y se hundió en un profundo llanto –Pero no puedo… –sollozó.

…

…

El chico terminó rápidamente la pelea dejando a su rival inconsciente, había sido una pelea demasiado fácil, le entregaron el fajo de billetes y se retiró. Entró a un pequeño puesto de comida y pidió unos tallarines, tenían encendida la radio y escuchó la misma canción que había bailado con Akane en aquella fiesta de graduación…

..

 _¿Y quién se queda lo que construimos?_ _  
_ _Y lo que nos destruimos._ _  
_ _Que venga aquel invisible valiente,_ _  
_ _A borrar tu pasado._ _  
_ _Que venga y quite el calor de los besos,_ _  
_ _Que daban mis labios._ _  
_ _Que desdibuje en tus sábanas blancas,_ _  
_ _Los días y las noches,_ _  
_ _Y después vaya a comprarse una vida._

 _Y que lo nuestro,_ _  
_ _Se quede nuestro,_ _  
_ _Que yo de amarte,_ _  
_ _No me arrepiento._ _  
_ _Lo que vivimos_ _  
_ _Fue tan sincero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quise._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y no pudo evitar que cientos de imágenes de aquel día agolparan su mente.

FLASH BACK

 _A ambos se les subieron los colores y tímidamente se acercaron, él la tomó de la cintura y ella de los hombros, Akane evitaba mirarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada y Ranma temblaba, sus manos parecían dos maracas…_

 _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia,_ _  
_ _Porque tú y yo la escribimos._ _  
_ _Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa…_

 _Sin darse cuenta fueron acercándose, la letra de la canción era hermosa sin duda, por un momento sintieron que no había nadie más en esa pista, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, miles de sensaciones hermosas se agolpaban entre ellos, la inmadurez y el orgullo en ese preciso momento habían cedido y se dejaron llevar, simplemente no había nadie allí, sólo ellos dos. Akane juntó su rostro en el pecho de Ranma y Ranma movió sus brazos de la cintura de la chica para cerrarlos en un abrazo, ambos cerraban sus ojos y simplemente fluían a pesar de no saber bailar parecía que fueran expertos._

 _Poco a poco abrieron sus ojos y como por inercia o magia se sincronizaron para mirarse el uno al otro, sus miradas estaban conectadas, tan intensas._

 _Los padres de ambos, Kasumi y Nabiki cruzaban los dedos para que por fin sucediera lo que debió suceder hace años. Al principio los observaban anonadados, no podían creer que hubieran tenido ese acercamiento y más enfrente de todos, a pesar de que había muchas parejas bailando la de ellos brillaba de entre todas._

 _Los chicos seguían mirándose y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. De pronto la melodía terminó y con ello esa efímera ensoñación. Ranma y Akane se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y que se habían dejado llevar, oyeron los aplausos de la gente y automáticamente se alejaron como cuando dos fuerzas se repelen, estaban ruborizados._

…

Recordó el último beso que se dieron en el aeropuerto, sus recuerdos eran tan vividos que podía sentir la tibieza de sus labios y el olor dulce de su aliento, su respiración suave y su exquisito aroma a flores con vainilla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se levantó de la mesa y dejó los tallarines intactos, se marchó como si huyera de sus recuerdos, las mujeres y el chino lo seguían.

–Ranma ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la anciana.

–A las montañas… –lo miraron sorprendidas –Mousse envía esto a mi madre, por favor – le entregó el fajo de billetes y una carta.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

–Airen yo ir contigo

–Y yo también Ran-chan

–Hmph… hagan lo que quieran, yo no tengo tiempo para sus juegos –tomó rumbo a las montañas.

Las chicas lo siguieron como dos perros fieles

…

…

Pasaron unos días y Ryoga llegó de Osaka, traía algunos obsequios para Akane y su familia.

Ranma bajaba una vez al mes y peleaba en esas luchas clandestinas, siempre salía invicto, gran parte de su dinero lo enviaba a su madre mes con mes y muy esporádicamente le enviaba una escueta carta diciéndole que estaba bien. La madre de Ranma le enviaba cartas a su hijo muy seguido, pero todas eran interceptadas por Shampoo y Ukyo, todas aquellas donde le mencionaba a Akane, jamás le llegaban al pelinegro.

…

…

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

La salud de Soun cada día se veía afectada, no quería preocupar a sus tres hijas y menos ahora que Kasumi había formalizado su relación con el dr. Tofu y se encontraban tan felices, no quería mermarles sus planes, además sabía que Nabiki tenía muchos proyectos en la Universidad y Akane la sentía tan ausente y ocupada en sus cosas, él sabía que las cosas no andaban bien, quizá tendría el mismo destino que su amada esposa.

Esa misma tarde como muchas, la familia Saotome fue a visitar a los Tendo. Nodoka estaba conversando con Kasumi en la cocina sobre los preparativos de su boda. Nabiki y Akane estaban por llegar de la universidad.

–Tendo… aún no ha ido a atenderse ¿verdad?... se le ve muy mal

–No le puedo mentir Saotome, siento que mi final está muy cerca

– ¿Como dice? acaso ¿ya consultó a un médico? –preguntó Genma muy preocupado.

–No hace falta para saber que mis días están contados… además no puedo hacer gastos sabiendo que estamos quebrados, sólo tengo algo de dinero para apoyar a Nabiki y algunos gastos de la casa.

–Debería compartirlo con sus hijas, decirles que no se siente bien

–No quiero preocuparlas –bajó la mirada –Cuando su madre enfermó, ellas entristecieron mucho, pasó mucho tiempo para que pudieran superarlo, además mi hija Kasumi tiene planes de boda no quiero que sigan retrasando los preparativos por mi causa.

–Mmm… entiendo, pero no puede dejarse morir, quizá está exagerando y puede que se trate de algo pasajero ¿no cree Tendo? –intentó animar a su viejo amigo.

–No lo creo Saotome…-intentó cambiar de tema –Por cierto ya pasó un año desde que su hijo se marchó a China y no hemos sabido de él, aquella última vez que vino se fue sin decir nada...

–Lo sé… mi hijo es un ingrato, no he tenido noticias de él, con Nodoka se comunica cada tres meses por medio de cartas, pero sólo manda dinero y dice que está bien.

–Qué curioso Akane se ha vuelto muy reservada, jamás habla de su relación con su hijo y cuando le pregunto me evade, ¿usted sabe algo Saotome?

El hombre acomodó sus anteojos y carraspeó. –No, no sé nada –mintió –Desde el día que se fue sabía que la relación de su hijo con Akane había terminado, pero pensaba que las cosas se arreglarían entre ellos, como siempre, aún tenía una misión en China y ni siquiera estaba al tanto si su hijo ya se había curado de su maldición, no quería hablar de lo que sabía, conocía la condición delicada de su amigo.

–Es muy extraño a veces siento que me ocultan cosas.

–No se haga ideas…

En ese momento llegó Akane y Nabiki, ambas se veían muy cansadas. Nodoka fue a recibirlas, hace mucho que no las veía, Nabiki por los horarios de la Universidad y Akane siempre intentaba evitarla, por más extraño o ridículo que sonara, siempre que se encontraban salía el tema Ranma a relucir.

–Hola Akane –saludó amable a su ex suegra.

–Hola Tía Nodoka, que gusto verla.

–Estamos hablando de los preparativos, que gusto que haya triunfado el amor entre tu hermana y el dr Tofu ¿no crees? –le miró perspicaz.

–Por supuesto, ellos se han querido desde hace mucho –expresó tensa.

–Sí…

…

…

Ranma había tenido varias peleas los últimos meses se había hecho de renombre y ahora era un peleador clandestino famoso, reconocido en China, pero a pesar de ello, una vez que peleaba, regresaba a su guarida solitaria en la profundidad de las montañas que ahora era su único hogar. Shampoo y Ukyo habían seguido todos sus pasos e intentaban estar siempre a su lado. Mouse había tomado la decisión de bajar a la aldea desde hace unos pocos meses, desesperanzado por la indiferencia de Shampoo, pero insistente en conquistarla y frecuentemente volvía a subir aunque fuera solo para verla y ésta lo humillara sin contemplaciones.

…

…

Shampoo había bajado con su abuela a la aldea, necesitaban conseguir algunos víveres y remedios chinos para heridas. Ukyo se había quedado a solas con Ranma en la guarida, aunque parecía no estar acompañada, ya que era muy extraño que él le dirigiera la palabra.

No soportaba más esa situación, el chico estaba sentado en su futón, había terminado de cenar y estaba en el interior de sus pensamientos, ausente como de costumbre, Ukyo lo vio entre penumbras, llovía a cántaros afuera y hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, prendió el fogón y la cueva comenzó a calentarse, perfumó su cuerpo y peinó sutilmente su cabello; deslizó sus ropas por su cuerpo hasta dejarlas caer, respiró profundo mientras su corazón era una estruendosa sinfonía. Ranma ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos estaban cruzados, estaba quedándose dormido, Ukyo llegó hasta él y se inclinó a su lado, comenzó a acariciar su rostro y besó su cuello, el chico abrió los ojos y le detuvo de las muñecas

–¿Qué haces Ukyo? –dijo bastante asombrado al observar su desnudez.

–Solo intento complacerte Ran-chan, mi amor… –empezó a besarle las comisuras de los labios intentando robarle un beso, pero este la detenía.

–No hagas esto… ¡Cúbrete! –le ordenó severo y le aventó una cobija.

–Por favor Ranma, nada importa, lo único que quiero es que me hagas tuya, se abalanzó sobre él poniéndose encima de él, rodeando su cadera con ambas piernas, besaba sus orejas intentando seducirlo –Tócame Ranma –tomó la mano del de la trenza y la colocó en sus senos. Ranma intentó quitarla, pero Ukyo no lo dejó, la chica intentaba excitarlo a toda costa. El chico poco a poco pudo incorporarse.

– ¡Basta Ukyo yo no quiero hacer esto y menos contigo! –le gritó.

La chica dejó de besarlo y lágrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas.

–Es solo una noche mi amor, sólo una y jamás volveré a pedirte nada, te lo juro… –limpió sus lágrimas y reunió todo el valor posible… –Piensa que soy ella… piensa que soy Akane… cierra tus ojos e imagina que le estás haciendo el amor a Akane –el chico quedó estupefacto e inmóvil ante las palabras de la chica, pensar en Akane, pensar en hacerle el amor a la mujer que lo había traicionado, pero a la única mujer que había amado y a la única que había deseado con todo su ser –Ukyo continuó su trabajo mientras el chico luchaba contra sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de la peliazul.

La castaña comenzó a abrirle la camisa y besar sus esculpidos pectorales, lo besaba con fervor, enloquecida por la pasión y la necesidad de sentirse amada por él, bajó sus pantalones dejando al pelinegro sólo en boxers, ella seguía encima de él acariciándolo. De pronto el chico se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Tú no eres Akane, nunca serás como ella!… yo jamás podré verte como mujer –la retiró de él y se levantó –No te hagas esto Ukyo, no te humilles más –le dijo.

–¿Por qué?... Porque la sigues amando… es por eso ¿qué me rechazas?... ¡Si ella te traicionó, ella está con otro! –le recriminó gritándole con desenfrenó en medio de un llanto casi incontrolado.

El chico apretó los puños, era verdad lo que su amiga de la infancia le había dicho, él ya lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. Intentó marcharse, pero la castaña lo detuvo del brazo.

–Ran-chan… olvídala… déjame ayudarte a olvidarla, vivir de su recuerdo solo te hace daño, has cambiado mucho, ya no eres el mismo –decía entre sollozos, suplicándole – ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí? ¿Por qué?

Ranma respiró profundo intentando contener sus emociones y por primera vez abrió su corazón ante ella.

–No puedo –expresó dolido, su voz grave, se tornó más aguda como si la barrera de cristal amenazará con romperse y dejar al descubierto su frágil alma.

–¿Aun la amas verdad? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

El chico permaneció serio.

–¡Dime!… por favor necesito escucharlo, ¿la amas todavía?

–Sí –bajó la mirada y salió inmediatamente de la cueva sin importar la lluvia y el frío, necesitaba respirar y acompañarse de su mejor compañía, la soledad.

La chica se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el futón y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, limpiando su dolor profundo. La amaba todavía, la había amado desde siempre y seguramente la amaría toda la vida. Había arriesgado todo, se le había puesto en charola de plata, para que el la tomara y la hiciera suya, pero él la rechazó, se sentía tan diminuta, se había humillado rogándole que la amara, había dejado todo, su negocio, sus estudios, su vida por seguirlo y pelear por su amor y todo había resultado en vano, se sentía tan desdichada, lo único que había cosechado eran fracasos.

…

Lloró durante horas y no pudo dormirse, se sentía tan intranquila, Shampoo y su abuela no regresarían hasta el día siguiente y Ranma llevaba horas fuera de la guarida, ella estaba completamente sola iluminada únicamente por el fogón, sentía temor, estaba en un lugar donde era presa de cualquier peligro, no entendía como Ranma tenía el valor de permanecer en esas montañas, como no le temía a la oscuridad y a su hostilidad.

…

El de los ojos azules se mojaba en medio de la lluvia a unos cuantos kilómetros de la guarida, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus puños bien apretados, dejaba que la lluvia lo empapara de lleno, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío en sus huesos, estaba en su forma de chica, aun no lograba vencer su maldición.

–¡Soy un imbécil… por pensar en ti niña traicionera! –gritaba –¿¡De que me sirvieron todos mis sacrificios por ser un hombre completo para ti!? ¿¡De que sirvió todo!? Si tú te refugiaste en sus brazos… Si me cambiaste por él… de que sirvió amarte si ibas a burlarte de mí Akane… ¡AKANE, SAL DE MI MENTE… DEJAME VIVIR EN PAZ! –gritaba en la nada.

…

Finalmente Ranma regresó casi al amanecer, aún estaba oscuro, llegó empapado. Ukyo se incorporó y lo vio en el umbral de la entrada a la guarida, lo observó tomar una tetera con agua tibia y vertérsela, transformándose en hombre, estaba empapado, se desplomó en el futón y cayó profundamente dormido. La castaña se acercó y le quitó los zapatos.

–¿Por qué Akane?… ¿por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me echaste de tu vida como si fuera una basura?.. –decía entre sueños, Ukyo lo escuchaba, con profunda tristeza, no era la primera vez que lo oía llamar a Akane, pero ahora lo hacía entre sollozos, estaba sufriendo mucho.

Se acercó a su rostro para contemplarlo, observó las lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, su corazón se estremeció, Ranma estaba llorando.

–Yo quería estar a tu lado marimacho… yo quería ser el hombre de tu vida… yo hubiera dado todo por ti.

–Shhhh…shhh –intentó calmarlo, para que pudiera tomar el sueño tranquilo, tocó su hombro y se percató que estaba hirviendo, llevó una mano a su frente y confirmó que tenía fiebre.

–¡Por dios Ranma estas ardiendo en fiebre! –mojó un pedazo de tela y se la colocó en la frente al chico, como pudo le sacó la ropa mojada, tapándolo con una sábana. –Tranquilo Ranma, por favor –presionaba el pedazo de tela fresco en su frente.

–Akane… Akane –repetía su nombre suplicante.

–Ya… ya no te martirices por favor, sólo te vas a enfermar.

Le dolía verlo así tan triste, tan frágil, por primera vez lo veía completamente vulnerable y desarmado, Ukyo se sentía culpable…

…

El resto de la noche fue muy difícil, Ukyo logró controlar la fiebre de Ranma, pero él llamó a Akane todo el tiempo, también fue muy difícil para él.

…

…

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó al escuchar el canto mañanero de los pájaros y ni siquiera supo que había pasado la noche con fiebre y que Ukyo la había pasado en vela cuidándolo, dejó a la chica dormida y se fue a seguir su entrenamiento como todos los días.

Shampoo y Cologne llegaron a la guarida, Ukyo estaba cocinando, observó a ambas mujeres y ella parecía bastante abatida.

–Ukyo ¿pasa algo? –preguntó la anciana.

–No sé si hemos hecho lo correcto –dijo con una voz apenas audible.

–¿A que referirte? –preguntó la joven amazona.

–Hemos hecho de todo, incluso nos hemos humillado de todas las formas posibles y Ranma ni siquiera nos ha dedicado una mirada… yo ya no sé si todo esto fue correcto.

–¿Qué decir Ukyo? Por supuesto que lo fue, logramos quitar a Akane del camino y Airen ser libre, algún día tener que ceder y estoy segura que fijarse en mi –expresó segura de sí.

–Así es Ukyo, ¿por qué esas repentinas dudas? –preguntó nuevamente Cologne.

–¿No será que ya te arrepentiste? –dijo la hermosa china.

Ukyo la miraba ya no con recelo, sino con temor y culpa, ella había visto durante todo este tiempo, como la personalidad vivaz y alegre de Ranma se había transformado por una apagada y fría, lo veía sufrir en soledad y lamentarse entre sueños pidiendo a su amada Akane, lo había visto llorar en silencio y caer rendido, dejando que el tiempo pasará, consumiéndolo día a día. Ya no sentía las ganas de seguir luchando por el amor de Ranma, no podía engañarse más, su corazón le pertenecía solamente a Akane y así sería siempre a pesar de todos sus intentos por evitarlo y por sepáralos nunca lograron que Ranma olvidará a la chica. Estaba cansada de la indiferencia y frialdad con la que la trataba el hombre que ella amaba, siempre distante y siempre seco.

–Me rindo –tomó su pala y su maleta, ambas chinas la miraban atónitas –No puedo seguir viendo a Ranma sufriendo así, no me hace feliz, me siento tan culpable, si no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos para separarlos, Ranma sería feliz.

–No entiendo porque tú cambio muchacha, pero recuerda que si le dices la verdad a Ranma él te odiará y jamás volverá a dirigirte la palabra –advirtió Cologne con una pose amenazante.

–Ya lo sé, a decir verdad, soy una cobarde, porque ni siquiera podría atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo engañamos a él y a Akane, que les tendimos una trampa para que se separan y se odiaran, que irónico después de todo, nuestro grandioso plan no funcionó. Nunca lo tendrás Shampoo, hagas lo hagas el no dejará de amar a Akane –se marchó.

–Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos –expresó Shampoo.

Ambas mujeres, estaban algo preocupadas, aunque sabían que Ukyo no le diría nada a Ranma, finalmente habían logrado su objetivo, se habían deshecho de Akane y la única que ahora competía por el corazón de Ranma era Shampoo

…

…

La castaña bajó a la aldea y de allí emprendió camino a Japón.

– " _Perdóname Ranma, perdóname por lo que te hicimos, voy a resarcir el daño, aún estoy a tiempo… le contaré toda la verdad a Akane y ustedes volverán a estar juntos, aunque me parta el alma, prefiero que tú seas feliz_ " –pensaba mientras lloraba en el camino.

Ukyo se había marchado, sin despedirse de Ranma, después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior entendió que no podía navegar contracorriente y desafiar las leyes del amor, ellos habían nacido para quererse y ni ella ni nadie tenían el derecho de impedírselos. Ahora lo más difícil, sería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad a Akane, había fingido su amistad para lanzarle la estocada por la espalda y conjuntamente con Shampoo formó parte de un plan que destruyó la relación de ellos. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que Akane no reaccionaría bien, pero esta vez tendría que asumir las consecuencias y actuar correctamente, solo así podría enmendar un poco del daño que había causado.

…

…

La ceremonia religiosa de Kasumi estaba por celebrarse, las hermanas Tendo ayudaban a la mayor a ponerse su hermoso vestido, que parecía de princesa de cuento, era estraple, de un blanco inmaculado, con el faldón ampón , portaba unos guantes de encaje y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta sujetada por un adorno de flores y su velo era largo, igual que la cola de su vestido, estaba hermosa, más hermosa que nunca, sus hermanas la miraban maravilladas, mientras Akane soltaba varias lágrimas, verla así le transmitía un sinfín de emociones, iba a extrañarla muchísimo, sus buenos consejos, su buen humor y su inocencia también; pero no solo por eso eran el motivo de sus lágrimas, muy en el fondo verla así le traía algo de nostalgia y un sabor amargo de imaginar que podría ser ella la que estuviera casándose ahora con el amor de su vida, que había aceptado la promesa de matrimonio hace más de un año y se habían burlado de ella, llevándose todas sus ilusiones a la basura, si todo hubiera salido bien ella estaría casándose o quizá se hubiera casado antes que su hermana Kasumi. Limpió sus lágrimas y acompañaron al Dojo a su hermana allí celebrarían la ceremonia nupcial, su padre trajeado con smoking la tomó del brazo, se le veía tan orgulloso, pero a la vez unos prominentes lagrimones lo traicionaron, no podía evitarlo su hija más querida la inocente Kasumi se estaba casando y ese mismo día dejaría la casa y se iría a vivir con Tofu, pero tenía que entender que así era la vida y tarde que temprano sus hijas se irían.

La ceremonia empezó y dijeron sus votos finalmente para unirse en matrimonio, sellaron la unión con un beso tierno y lleno de amor, la familia les aplaudió y comenzaron la fiesta, estaban presentes los Saotome, Ryoga, Kuno, la madre del dr Tofu, algunos familiares del doctor y por supuesto los Tendo.

Ryoga se acercó a la peliazul que lucía un vestido rosa largo, al igual que Nabiki, habían sido sus damas de honor.

–Eh Akane… me preguntó sí… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? –se rascó la cabeza bastante ruborizado.

Akane le sonrió tiernamente.

–Por supuesto –ingresaron al centro junto a varios invitados para bailar, su baile fue un desastre, Ryoga le propinó varios pisotones a la pobre de Akane, quien sonreía divertida evitando quejarse.

Así transcurrió la fiesta, hasta que finalmente los recién casados se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos, para partir a su luna de miel, partirían a la India, estarían unas semanas por allá.

Las Tendo se despidieron llorando, especialmente su padre, pero por un lado se sentía aliviado que una de sus hijas ya tuviera quien se hiciera cargo de ella, ahora solo le faltaban dos.

…

…

Amanecía en Nerima con un sol radiante que cubría las calles del barrio, era un día hermoso, sin duda. Akane como todas las mañanas se levantó a correr muy temprano, Nabiki y su padre todavía dormían afortunadamente era fin de semana. Comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo cuando en el camino se encontró a Ukyo.

–Hola Ukyo… hace tiempo que no te veía –la chica le saludó cariñosamente, tenía entendido que esta se había ido a cuidar nuevamente a su tío, por eso su ausencia. –¿Cuándo volviste?

–Hola –la chica la saludó bastante seria –Acabo de llegar hace unas horas…-suspiró y tomó todo el valor que necesitaba –Akane tenemos que hablar.

La peliazul la miró y notó que estaba muy nerviosa, seguro se trataba de algo muy importante. Fueron a una cafetería. Pidieron dos cafés americanos, la castaña ni siquiera había tocado el suyo.

–¿Qué sucede Ukyo? Te noto muy nerviosa ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –preguntó la peliazul.

–Akane… es sobre Ranma –la miró a los ojos.

–Si es él de quien me quieres hablar de una vez te digo que no me interesa… no me importa si ya se casó con Shampoo, si son felices y tienen hijos… nada me interesa –dijo adelantándose a los hechos y a la defensiva.

–No Akane, no es nada de eso… por favor déjame terminar

–De verdad Ukyo no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con él, si me invitaste aquí para hablar de él yo mejor me…

–No espera… por favor… es muy importante –la detuvo –Es urgente que tu sepas la verdad.

–La peliazul la miró a los ojos expectante y dudosa.

–¿La verdad?

–Sí Akane… –tragó saliva –antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que con lo que te voy a decir vas a odiarme por el resto de tu vida y me lo merezco, pero no puedo seguir así… ya no puedo seguir callando y cargar con esta culpa.

–Ukyo estas asustándome ¿de qué se trata?… habla de una vez –le tomó de los hombros algo alterada.

Respiró profundo –Akane siéntate por favor y no vayas a interrumpir hasta que termine de hablar –la chica asintió y se sentó -Shampoo, Cologne y yo fraguamos un plan siniestro; separar a Ranma de ti… desde lo del viaje a China, hasta las fotos que recibiste del anónimo y lo que viste en China, todo fue una trampa que nosotros entretejimos. Nada de lo que tú viste allá fue real… Ranma nunca te fue infiel con Shampoo ni con ninguna otra mujer –dijo casi sin aliento, temía a la reacción de la chica y se sentía tan avergonzada.

Los ojos de Akane estaban enrojecidos y su rostro empapado de lágrimas.-Ukyo esto es una broma ¿verdad? –cuestionó nerviosa.

La castaña lo negó con la cabeza.

La abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándose de la mesa -¿¡Cómo pudieron!?... ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Te consideraba mi amiga y me traicionaste!… no más bien te fingiste serlo para aprovecharte de la situación y que yo no sospechara nada –la miraba decepcionada y llena de coraje y frustración –¡Nos destruyeron la vida… acabaron con nuestra felicidad!… ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar, por culpa de ustedes Ranma y yo estamos separados! –su voz se quebró por completo y salió corriendo del lugar, corría con todas sus fuerzas con la respiración alterada y su corazón que amenazaba con estallar. Ukyo salió tras ella, aún no había terminado de hablar con ella. Finalmente la chica paró en un parque que estaba muy cerca de Furinkan. Ukyo se acercó a ella, la chica estaba de espaldas ahogada en llanto.

–Perdóname Akane, créeme que no me siento nada bien de ver todo el daño que causé, de corazón te suplico que me perdones… sé que eso no remedia nada, pero al decirte la verdad es una buena oportunidad para que tú te dieras cuenta que Ranma es inocente y que aun puedes buscarlo… yo compré un boleto de avión para que vayas a China y te encuentres con el… para que puedan arreglar las cosas, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

–Hmph… tu no entiendes nada, yo… le dije cosas terribles a Ranma, lo humillé, lo destruí vengándome por su supuesta traición, el de seguro me odia, ya es muy tarde para todo… lograron su objetivo… todo les salió tan bien –decía con la voz quebrada –Felicidades Ukyo, felicidades también a Shampoo lograron separarnos y hacer que nos odiáramos.

–Akane –intentó tomarle el hombro, pero la chica se retiró antes de que pudiera tocarla –No debes dejar que su amor se pierda… Ranma te ama, me consta Akane –la chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y sintió que su corazón se encendía lentamente –No ha dejado de amarte, no sabes lo que ha sufrido por ti… él te necesita Akane, no permitas que ese siniestro plan termine por separarlos definitivamente y Shampoo se salga con la suya.

La peliazul se giró para quedar frente a Ukyo.

–¿Por qué haces esto ahora?… ¿Por qué ahora te arrepientes de tu atrocidad?… no entiendo… ¿No era lo que buscabas? –dijo irónica.

–Porque quiero que Ranma sea feliz, no soporto verlo triste, prefiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, que verlo consumirse en la soledad –sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir –Él me dijo que te ama Akane, búscalo, sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte este boleto de avión –le tomó las manos y lo colocó en las de la peliazul –Ve a recuperarlo, por favor… la única manera en la que puedo sentirme menos culpable es que ustedes sean felices.

Akane la miró y observó el boleto que ahora estaba en sus manos. Una llama de esperanza iluminó su interior, era verdad que sentía rabia por lo que le habían hecho a ella y Ranma, pero ahora sabía la verdad, y su corazón estaba en paz de saber que el hombre al que ella amaba nunca la había engañado, a la vez se sentía fatal por todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que lo vio, debía recuperarlo ya no había motivo para seguir separados, ella ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad y no se apartaría jamás de su lado.

–Está bien, iré a buscarlo… pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado, lo que hiciste fue una bajeza, no esperes que esté como si nada y mucho menos esperes que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, la amistad y el cariño que te tenía se ha roto para siempre y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es un profundo resentimiento y lástima… tampoco esperes que Ranma te perdone, si de verdad lo amaras tanto como dices jamás te hubieras atrevido a hacer una porquería como esa, espero Ukyo que nunca nos volvamos a ver.

–Lo sé Akane y asumo todas las consecuencias. Me alegra que las cosas por fin van a volver a donde deben estar –le sonrió y se marchó.

Akane llevó sus manos al pecho y respiró profundo, llevándose varias bocanadas de aire a los pulmones, se sentía tan aliviada y esbozó una gran sonrisa, hace mucho que no sonreía.

–Nunca me traicionaste, siempre me amaste… ¡Iré por ti mi amor! –regresó a su casa.

Allí estaba Nabiki leyendo una historieta tendida en la sala, Akane seguía sonriendo; la mediana, se percató.

–Vaya, pero a que debemos esa sonrisa, hace siglos que no lo haces hermanita –preguntó extrañada.

–Voy a China hermana, hoy mismo viajaré allá… voy a hacer mis maletas –subió a las escaleras, tomó una maleta y comenzó a llenarla de ropa

Nabiki entró a la habitación de su hermana

–Pero ¿Por qué irás? ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó curiosa.

–Ay Nabiki –la tomó de las manos muy emocionada –Iré a buscar a Ranma… todo fue un engaño de Shampoo y Ukyo… ¡Ranma nunca me engañó!… nunca… ahora tengo que recuperarlo –dijo entusiasmada.

–Vaya eso es una gran noticia, aunque yo siempre sospeché que ese bobo era incapaz de hacer algo así, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

–Mmm no lo sé… bueno eso no importa, necesito avisarle a papá –bajó con todo y maleta hasta el corredor, donde estaba su padre caminando.

–Papá… necesito hablar contigo –Soun se giró, pero en cuanto lo hizo cayó desplomado en el suelo.

–¡Papá! –gritaron ambas chicas y acudieron a auxiliar a su padre, lo reanimaron colocándole un algodón con alcohol en la nariz, pero su padre no despertó estaba inconsciente y se veía muy mal. Nabiki llamó a una ambulancia.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer. Como pudieron leer Akane ya sabe la atrocidad que cometieron Shampoo y Ukyo, ahora está entusiasmada en recuperar a Ranma, pero su padre se puso mal, los invito a seguir leyendo porque el próximo capítulo está más interesante que este. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **AVISO:**

 **Por motivos profesionales, estaré fuera de la ciudad, casi por quince días a partir del 1 de junio,** **por lo que subiré todavía el siguiente capítulo 18 el próximo jueves (25 de mayo), pero el 19 lo subiré hasta el día 15 de junio** **. Les dejaré descansar de este drama por quince días, aclaro no lo dejaré de subir solo haré esa pausa por asuntos personales, les informo que el siguiente estará muy largo y los que siguen todavía más; espero que lo disfruten porque nos acercamos a lo que tanto han esperado. Muchos Saludos, en el siguiente capítulo que publicare la próxima semana volveré a poner este aviso. Saludos.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos, especialmente a: Robertoortega, Litapaz, paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, Nabikivu, Bonita, Mariko29, julieglz, Guest, Guest, nancyricoleon, Chat´de´Lune, rosefe-123, Ownson, Flakita, znta, Meyli, Hana acevedo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y mil disculpas por no contestarles, me pondré al corriente la próxima semana, ando un poco cortita de tiempo, pero ya saben que en el próximo capítulo les contesto.**

 **Bienvenidos nuevos lectores:**

 **Litapaz: Hola, como estas, extrañé tu comentario, te mando muchos saludos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo.**

 **Ownson: Bienvenido (a) Muchas gracias por leer, y coincido contigo Ranma jamás se fijará en ellas hagan lo que hagan. Saludos.**

 **Flakita: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que sigas leyendo porque esto se pondrá mejor, ya veremos hasta donde llegan Akane y Ranma. Saludos**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, que gusto tenerte por acá de vuelta, muchas gracias por leer y te recomiendo que sigas haciéndolo porque cada capítulo será más interesante. Saludos.**

 **Meyli: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, te invito a seguir leyendo, ya veremos que sucede entre esos dos. Saludos.**

 **Hana acevedo: Bienvenida, muchas gracias que bueno que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando te invito a no dejar leer porque ya viene lo mejor. Saludos.**

 **Recuerden el capítulo 18 lo subo este próximo jueves (25 de mayo) y el capítulo 19 hasta el 15 junio.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18: Tu recuerdo me sujeta

" _Y qué bonito que en sueños_ _a veces nos reconciliamos…_ _luego siempre me despierto_ _y no recoges mi abrazo"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **Tu recuerdo me sujeta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: El contenido de este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia.**

 **AVISO: Por motivos profesionales, el próximo capítulo lo subiré hasta el 15 de junio, para que por favor estén al pendiente. Saludos y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **.**

Soun fue trasladado al hospital de Nerima, lo tuvieron por horas haciéndole estudios, mientras sus hijas esperaban afuera en sala de espera, ambas estaban muy nerviosas.

–Familia del sr Soun Tendo –preguntó el médico que atendió a Soun.

–¡Si somos sus hijas! –dijeron al unísono.

–Señoritas, su padre tendrá que quedarse internado en el hospital, está muy débil, tendremos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre para que se restablezca y continuaremos haciéndole estudios para determinar el porque se encuentra así.

–Si está bien, haga todo lo conveniente por favor –expresaron ambas chicas muy nerviosas.

–Nabiki, tengo mucho miedo –dijo la menor de las Tendo.

–Tranquila Akane, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –la animó dándole fuerza. Nabiki siempre había sido la más fuerte de las tres.

–¡Oh por Dios Kasumi!… tendremos que avisarle, aunque no sé si sea conveniente está en su luna de miel.

–Calma Akane, hay que esperar que nos dicen los doctores, seguro es algo leve –dijo intentando calmarla.

–Ojalá, no soportaría que papá tuviera algo grave –dijo entre sollozos Akane.

…

Nodoka y Genma llegaron al hospital allí estaban las hijas de Soun muy nerviosas, esperando los resultados de su padre.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó muy preocupado Genma

–Aún no sabemos nada, estamos esperando que le hagan unos últimos estudios –expresó Nabiki.

–¡Oh Akane! –Nodoka se acercó a abrazar a la chica que se veía bastante abatida.

–Tía Nodoka… muchas gracias por venir.

–No es nada Akane es nuestro deber, Soun es un gran amigo –la abrazó al ver a la chica a punto de llorar –No te preocupes pequeña todo va a estar bien, tu papá es muy fuerte.

La peliazul se abandonó en su abrazo, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

–Sí lo sé, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento, no puedo evitarlo –decía entre sollozos.

Nodoka la consolaba, mientras Nabiki caminaba de un lado a otro y Genma se comía la última uña que le quedaba.

Finalmente el doctor salió con un sobre relleno de papeles.

–Ya tengo los resultados.

–Y bien ¿qué tiene mi padre? –preguntó una impaciente Nabiki.

–Siento mucho decirles que su padre padece una enfermedad crónica degenerativa. La sangre de su padre se contamina progresivamente, creemos que pudiera ser un falló a nivel medular, es necesario el tratamiento urgente y por ahora tendrá que permanecer hospitalizado.

–¿Tiene cura? -preguntó Akane, con las palabras temblorosas en sus labios.

–No señorita, desgraciadamente no… puede controlarse, aunque la enfermedad seguirá avanzando, existen novedosos tratamientos para controlar su enfermedad, pero son muy costosos.

Nabiki llevó su mano a la barbilla

–¿Costosos?

–¡No puede ser! –dijo Akane completamente entristecida. Nodoka la abrazó.

…

…

Soun estuvo internado algunos días, los pocos ahorros que tenían se fueron en pagar la hospitalización, necesitaban dinero para doctores y tratamiento.

Depositaron a Soun en su habitación, estaba durmiendo, recuperándose, afortunadamente ya estaba estable. Kasumi regresaba de su viaje hasta el día siguiente.

Las hermanas Tendo conversaban en la mesa, hablando en voz baja, para que su padre no pudiera escucharlas,

–Voy a dejar la universidad y me voy a poner a trabajar –dijo Akane decidida.

–¡No se te ocurra hacer esa tontería porque entonces sí matas a papá! –advirtió Nabiki.

–No tenemos más opciones.

–Si las tenemos, yo me pondré a trabajar, con los pocos ahorros que me quedan podemos sobrevivir este mes y pagar mi colegiatura también por este mes, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo.

–Entonces yo daré clases en el Dojo, dejaré de entrenar en la escuela y ocuparé todo mí tiempo libre para trabajar aquí y cuidar de papá –ideó la peliazul.

–Esa si es una buena idea.

…

…

Kasumi llegó a visitar a su familia acompañada de su esposo…

–Pero ¿¡por qué no me avisaron!? –cuestionó la dulce Kasumi, llevando sus manos a su pecho, abatida por la noticia de la salud de su padre.

–Perdón Kasumi no quisimos arruinar tu luna de miel –expresó Nabiki.

–¡Pobre de papá, esto es terrible! –decía sollozando.

–Yo quiero apoyarlas en lo que pueda –ofreció el doctor Tofu –Puedo ayudarles con los tratamientos.

–No de verdad, no queremos abusar, además son muy caros –añadió Akane.

–Bueno… tengo unos pocos ahorros, no se preocupen, permítanme ayudarles, ahora soy parte de su familia –dijo amable el doctor.

–Por favor doctor, no es necesario, Nabiki y yo vamos a trabajar –dijo Akane determinada.

–No sean tercas chicas, con una enfermedad así se va a necesitar mucha ayuda –volvió a decir Tofu.

–Tofu tiene razón, papá necesitará muchos tratamientos y terapias, nosotros podemos ayudar –ofreció la mayor.

–Está bien… muchas gracias –agradeció la menor.

–Bueno, los dejo muchachos, iré a buscar trabajo –Salió Nabiki presurosa.

–Yo limpiaré el Dojo está algo empolvado, y repartiré volantes para atraer alumnos a partir de mañana reabrirá –dijo la menor.

–Está bien Akane, descuida Tofu y yo cuidaremos de papá.

…

…

Nabiki llegó a casa de Kuno Tatekawi, fue recibida por Sasuke, el fiel sirviente de la familia.

–Señorita Nabiki ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –cuestionó el ninja.

–Oh… ¿estará Kuno en casa?

–Permítame –se fue a avisarle a su amo, dejando a Nabiki en la puerta.

–¡Que descortés con una dama! dejarme afuera, que poco considerado –expresó molesta.

–Nabiki Tendo ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo el chico de la espada de madera, con su típica voz seductora.

–Hola Kuno… verás vengo a ofrecerte una jugosa oferta…

–Dime soy todo oídos

–Puedo regalarte este paquete de fotos –sacó de su bolso una pila de fotos de su hermana Akane. -A cambio que me des trabajo.

–¿Que te de trabajo? –Se rascó la barbilla –Pero ¿en qué te podría emplear?

–Puedo ser tu asistente… digamos que puedo ayudarte a administrar tu fortuna… tú no eres tan brillante eso ya lo sabemos, yo podría ayudarte incluso a que tu fortuna aumente ¿Qué dices?

–¿De administradora?

–Así es –dijo decidida.

–Mmm –observó la pila de fotos y suspiró –Esta bien Nabiki Tendo, pero nada de trampas oíste –advirtió.

–Puedes confiar en mi te lo aseguro – sonrió victoriosa.

Y así Nabiki Tendo, empezó su primer día de trabajo.

Kuno la llevó hasta la bóveda subterránea donde guardaban los valores de la familia, la chica quedó asombrada al ver la cantidad de dinero en efectivo, había montañas de dinero y joyas, y algunas monedas antiguas de oro.

–Vaya Kuno, tener todo tu dinero aquí resulta algo peligroso, además no generas ningún interés, lo primero que haremos será contabilizar todo esto y después abriremos cuentas en el banco, allí estará más seguro –dijo algo apesadumbrada, tendría mucho trabajo.

–Por cierto tendrás que pagarme muy bien Kuno –le guiñó el ojo.

–Hmph está bien.

….

…

Akane terminó de repartir volantes, tuvo la fortuna de que algunos chicos varones se inscribieran al Dojo, terminó muy cansada estuvo en esa actividad toda la mañana y la tarde, regresó a casa. Se encontró a Nabiki en la puerta

–¿Cómo te fue?

–Muy bien ya conseguí trabajo

–¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

–Con un viejo amigo y ¿a ti como te fue?

–Bien supongo, varios chicos se inscribieron y vendrán mañana a entrenar, estoy muy emocionada.

–Akane… ¿Cuándo piensas ir a China? –su rostro se tornó serio.

–Ah es verdad, con todo esto ya no había pensado en eso… lo haré cuando papá mejore, no lo puedo dejar así, aun ni siquiera se ha restablecido lo suficiente, en cuanto lo haga buscaré una oportunidad –esbozó una sonrisa algo triste.

–Entiendo, pero ¿qué harás?... hace tanto tiempo que no sabes nada de Ranma, a lo mejor ya no está en ese sitio donde entrenaba.

–Si tienes razón, por ello iré a buscar a Tía Nodoka, necesito saber dónde puedo localizar a Ranma, tengo que hablar por teléfono con él.

…

…

Akane se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, estaba en periodo de exámenes por suerte, solo iría a presentar un examen y terminaría con sus pendientes en la universidad. Una vez que concluyó la prueba, se dirigió a la estación de subterráneos para volver a casa, pero se encontró con Hinomoto que la había seguido.

–Akane… espera

–Yamato…

–Parece como si quisieras huir de mi… hace varios días que no vas a entrenar y por la universidad no te he encontrado… ¿sucede algo Akane? –preguntó preocupado.

–Perdóname Yamato, no ha sido mi intención preocuparte… pasó algo terrible… mi padre está muy enfermo –bajó la mirada entristecida –Debí haberte avisado que ya no podría ir a entrenar, me es imposible… los tratamientos que necesita son muy costosos y no tenemos dinero, Nabiki y yo estamos trabajando para solventarlos.

El apuesto muchacho, le tomó el hombro y le acarició el rostro haciendo que levantara la mirada.

–No te preocupes Akane, todo estará bien… quiero ofrecerte todo mi apoyo… pongo a tu disposición todo el apoyo en tratamiento, medicamentos, todo lo que tu padre necesite.

–No… no Yamato te lo agradezco mucho, pero…

–Akane, por favor déjame ayudarte… tu sabes que para mí el dinero no es ningún problema, mi familia apoya a muchas instituciones… nada me gustaría más que poder servirte de ayuda a ti y a tu familia.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Yamato, pero créeme que me sentiría muy incómoda –lo miró a los ojos y en ese momento recordó a su ex prometido. –Yamato… tú has sido un gran amigo y me has ayudado mucho durante todo este tiempo, te he tomado un gran cariño y te has convertido en alguien muy especial, es por eso que… es por eso que no puedo continuar conviviendo contigo, sabiendo que tu sientes algo más por mí… y sobre todo sabiendo que amo a Ranma y cada día que pasa lo amo más –el rostro de Hinomoto se desencajó e hizo un gesto de enojo e impotencia.

–Pero Akane ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir amando a ese maldito después de lo que te hizo!?... ¿¡Por qué no entiendo!?

–Han pasado muchas cosas Yamato, hace poco me enteré que Ranma jamás me engañó, que él me ama tanto como yo a él…-Yamato la miraba desconcertado sin dar crédito a lo que decía –Ambos fuimos víctimas de una trampa y yo… quiero recuperarlo y voy a luchar por él… perdóname por favor… lo más conveniente es que no nos volvamos a ver.

Yamato la miró aguantándose todo su dolor y le esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–Te entiendo Akane... respetaré tu decisión –le dio la espalda para marcharse y con su voz seria dijo: -Cuando ese imbécil vuelva a romperte el corazón, yo estaré esperándote, adiós Akane –se retiró.

…

…

Akane llegó a cenar a casa de Tía Nodoka, afortunadamente Genma Saotome, no estaba, había ido a buscar al maestro Hapossai para informarle de la situación de Soun, quizá él podría tener un remedio.

–Oh Akane… ¿Cómo ha seguido tu papá? –saludó emocionada al verla allí de nuevo, visitándola.

–Ya está mejor tía, por lo menos ya lo tenemos en casa, pero está en cama, se fatiga con facilidad.

–No te preocupes hija, ya verás que pronto se recuperará.

–Tía… vine a hablar con usted, sé que desde hace tiempo he estado alejada de ustedes, pero…

–No te preocupes Akane, eres bienvenida siempre, esta es tu casa y te he echado mucho de menos, me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí… aunque también entiendo tus razones… aunque me duela sé que no puedo intervenir en tus decisiones ni en las decisiones de mi hijo, aunque sigo pensando que no debieron separarse, a mí no pueden engañarme sé que ambos se aman ¿no es así?

–Tiene toda la razón tía, yo nunca he dejado de amar a su hijo –la mujer madura la miró con sus ojos brillantes, estos se humedecieron. La chica la tomó de las manos –Me siento tan avergonzada y tan mal a la vez –suspiró –Acabo de descubrir que culpé a Ranma injustamente… y me porté tan mal con él… pensé en ir a buscarlo a China –la mujer le sonrió. –Pero por ahora no puedo marcharme y dejar a mi padre enfermo, Nabiki no puede hacerse cargo de él sola, tiene horarios muy pesados en la universidad y su tiempo libre lo dedica a trabajar, además yo acabo de abrir el Dojo y Kasumi está casada, ahora se debe a su marido.

–No te preocupes hija, por ahora la prioridad es tu padre…

–Tía… ¿tiene algún número de teléfono a donde me pueda comunicar con Ranma? –preguntó.

–Mmm… bueno mi hijo es el que se comunica, pero no lo hace muy a menudo, tengo noticias de el por cartas que manda cada tres meses, por teléfono solo nos hemos comunicado dos veces, el lugar donde el está no hay señal y sigue en su entrenamiento, pero sé que está bien.

–Ya veo –dijo desilusionada –No me daré por vencida… le enviaré una carta.

–Me parece una excelente idea.

…

…

Los días pasaban y Akane no recibía respuesta de Ranma, jamás la recibiría pues Shampoo era la que recibía las cartas que traía el viejo Won Lei, Ranma jamás se enteró de la existencia de esas cartas, le envió muchas sin recibir respuesta, la peliazul se sentía decepcionada, quizá Ranma ya la había olvidado. Por otro lado estaba atada a Nerima no podía apartarse del lado de su padre, Kasumi había quedado embarazada y era de alto riesgo por lo que también estaba en cama y le imposibilitaba ayudar a cuidar a su padre. No había dinero que alcanzará, el doctor Tofu había invertido todos sus ahorros en las hospitalizaciones de su suegro, la mayor parte del tiempo vivía en hospitales, su dinero se fue extinguiendo; el dinero de Nabiki y Akane no alcanzaba para los medicamentos, las terapias y el sustento de la casa no las dejaban avanzar.

…

…

La peliazul no se daba a vasto con los alumnos, cada día tenía más y estaba realmente agotada, terminaba sus clases en la universidad y se marchaba al Dojo a impartir clases de artes marciales, había días en que pedía permiso a la universidad para poder cuidar a su padre, era muy difícil, la pobre chica había bajado bastante de peso y se le veía muy pálida.

…

…

Ryoga llegó nuevamente a la casa de los Tendo y fue enterado por Nabiki de la situación del señor Soun.

–Es lamentable y ¿Akane como esta?

–Bueno ella bien, está en el Dojo por si quieres platicar un rato con ella, yo tengo que irme a trabajar –se despidió.

El chico llegó a la puerta del Dojo y observó a la chica que calentaba, estaba vestida con su gi amarillo.

–Hola Akane –saludó.

–Hola Ryoga –le sonrió sorprendida de verlo por allí, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

–Akane, lo lamento mucho ya me enteré de lo de tu papá –la miró tiernamente.

La chica lo miró y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba muy triste por lo de su padre, se sentía presionada y muy agotada, estaba muy desgastada y en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo.

–Ryoga… -se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, descargando todo lo que sentía, también lloraba por Ranma lo extrañaba mucho y no tenía noticias de él.

El chico de la pañoleta, la miró conmovido y la abrazó protectoramente

–Tranquila Akane… llora… entiendo cómo te sientes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Después de unos minutos el llanto de la chica cesó y se retiró de los brazos de Ryoga bastante avergonzada.

–Perdóname Ryoga, no quiero incomodarte es que yo…

–No me incomodas, al contrario, para mí es un placer poder ayudarte.

–Gracias –limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su gi –Debo prepárame en unos minutos vendrán los alumnos.

–¿Reabriste el dojo?

–Sí –bajó la mirada –Necesitamos mucho el dinero, la enfermedad de papá es muy costosa y a pesar de que tengo varios alumnos… no nos alcanza –rio para no llorar.

Akane… -la miró detenidamente y la observó muy delgada, con un color en su rostro como el papel, sus labios rosados, ahora se veían tan pálidos. –Akane, déjame ayudarte por favor –la chica lo miró confundida –Déjame dar las clases a mi… tu estas muy agotada, necesitas descansar –ofreció con su habitual nobleza.

-Ryoga… -se conmovió –No podría es, atarte al dojo y además necesito sentirme útil.

–Entonces déjame apoyarte con la mayoría de las clases para que tú tengas algo de tiempo para descansar y puedas cuidar de tu padre –dijo.

La chica se quedó inmóvil unos segundos reflexionando sobre la propuesta de Ryoga. Él tenía razón, su padre necesitaba cuidados, que le dedicaran tiempo, con el embarazo riesgoso de Kasumi, prácticamente, todo el peso de responsabilidad quedaba repartido entre Nabiki y ella, sin contar que la pobre Nabiki llegaba muy tarde a casa y cuidaba de su padre algunas noches.

–Está bien Ryoga… no quiero abusar, pero de verdad necesito una mano.

–No te preocupes Akane, gustoso te apoyaré –los alumnos empezaron a llegar. -Bueno no te preocupes yo me encargaré, tú ve a descansar un rato. La chica le agradeció y se retiró a cuidar a su padre, lo miró dormir, así que ella se quedó dormida en la silla, estaba verdaderamente agotada.

…

…

Nodoka, había enviado cartas a su hijo también, informándole de la situación que estaban viviendo los Tendo, pero al igual que las cartas de Akane, estas jamás llegaron a su destinatario.

…

…

Shampoo se metió al futón de Ranma y lo abrazó a la espalda, restregándole todo su voluptuoso cuerpo, Ranma se levantó y la miró con severidad en su rostro.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Shampoo!

–¿Por qué airen soy tu prometida? –dijo coqueta.

–¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas y quede registrado en tu cerebro que no me interesas!?... nada de lo que hagas va a convencerme, hazme el favor de retirarte y dejarme descansar –le gritó con su voz grave y sepulcral.

–Pero airen… ¿por qué me dices todo eso? –decía temblorosa.

-¡Porque estoy harto de tu actitud encimosa, no me gusta! ¡Ya me hartaste Shampoo! –expresó muy exasperado y enfadado.

La abuela Cologne, escuchó las voces y se levantó.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

–Su bisnieta, no deja de acosarme.

–Ranma eso que tiene de malo ella es tu…

–¡Ella no es nada mío y de verdad no entiendo porque siguen aquí! hace mucho Ukyo se marchó ¡Porque no hacen lo mismo y se largan de una buena vez!

La amazona se retiró a llorar fuera de la guarida, Mousse regresaba de darse un baño y la vio llorar, al verla así intuyó lo que había pasado.

–Mi amada Shampoo, no llores mi niña, ese tonto de Ranma no te merece, el jamás va a tomar en cuenta tu amor –intentaba consolarla, se acercó a abrazarla, pero esta lo empujó. –¡Déjame en paz pato feo, yo jamás fijarme en alguien tan torpe y feo como tú! –seguía sollozando.

–¡No entiendo Shampoo, de verdad que no te entiendo, estas detrás de él desde que teníamos dieciséis y jamás te dio indicios de estar interesado en ti, él siempre ha amado a Akane Tendo, porque no lo superas! – le dijo alterado

–Porque no quiero, él es mi prometido y yo lo amo.

–¡Pero él no te ama, entiéndelo por favor! El jamás podrá ofrecerte ninguna clase de amor, en cambio yo mi niña daría toda mi vida por ti, déjame estar a tu lado, dame solo una oportunidad y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz, viviré para ti… –ofreció a la china, ella lo miró y se burló de él.

–Ni que fuera una tonta, jamás podría enamorarme de ti eres muy poca cosa Mousse.

El pobre chico sintió que su corazón y su alma se desmoronaban en mil pedazos y ese día se llevó una gran lección, la más dura de toda su vida.

–Está bien Shampoo… no volveré a insistir, acabo de comprender que no hay poder humano que haga que tú te enamores de mí y dejes ese vano capricho que sientes por Ranma, acepto mi derrota, y aunque me duela en el alma te dejaré ir… te amo y quizá eso nunca cambie, pero no volveré a humillarme más, adiós Shampoo –se marchó corriendo a toda la velocidad sin importar nada sólo deseaba regresar a la aldea junto a su madre.

Cologne salió de la guarida a calmar a su nieta.

–Toda la culpa la tiene esa maldita Akane, él está así por ella… ojalá… ojalá ella… –escupía con rabia contándole a su abuela, pero el de los ojos azules la interrumpió.

Ranma había escuchado la conversación, mientras contemplaba la luna.

–Sabes Shampoo haz cometido un gran error, has dejado ir al único hombre que te ha amado en serio, pero ese es tu problema, te voy a pedir y le voy a pedir a usted anciana que mañana a primera hora se marchen de aquí –expresó con una voz grave y sepulcral –la abuela y Shampoo no lo podían creer.

La bisabuela con dignidad asintió.

–Está bien Ranma, mañana nos marcharemos, si algún día nos necesitas estaremos en nuestra aldea natal.

–Hmph, dudo que algún día eso pase… buenas noches –se retiró a dormir.

Y así fue ambas amazonas se marcharon de las montañas y partieron a su aldea.

…

Ryoga impartía la mayor parte de las clases en el Dojo, tal como lo había prometido, las Tendo ofrecieron a Ryoga quedarse a vivir en su casa, era lo mínimo que podían hacer. El chico ya formaba parte de la familia, Akane le estaba muy agradecida por todas sus atenciones.

–Ryoga es hora de que tu descanses, no has parado en todo el día, además necesito despejarme un poco yo daré las clases esta tarde de acuerdo.

–No Akane yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí –sonrió.

–Ryoga… muchas gracias, de verdad no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por nosotros.

–Akane yo… -se ruborizó de inmediato –La única paga que yo necesito es verte feliz y verte sonreír de nuevo.

La chica se conmovió, sentía un cariño muy especial por Ryoga de eso no tenía duda.

–Ryoga eres un gran hombre

–No… tu eres la que me inspira a hacer un mejor hombre –respiró profundo y se armó de valor. Akane… yo… por favor déjame hacerme cargo de ti y toda tu familia, permíteme ser el hombre que tú necesitas –le tomó las manos.

–Ryoga… –dijo bastante sorprendida –No puedo creerlo… acaso tu…

-Sí Akane, yo estoy enamorado de ti… te he amado en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo… desde el primer encuentro con Ranma… Akane yo te amo –se declaró sin más titubeos, sellando para siempre su timidez.

–Ryoga… yo no me lo imaginaba –bajó la mirada no sabía que decir o cómo actuar lo único que no quería era lastimarlo –Ryoga yo no puedo corresponderte yo…

–Ya lo sé… amas a Ranma… sé muy bien que no se pueden obligar los sentimientos y menos el amor… pero Ranma se marchó hace mucho tiempo y quizá no vuelva jamás –miró los ojos de la chica con intensidad.

–Yo tengo fe en que algún día vuelva… y si no fuera así… yo nunca podría dejar de sentir lo que siento por él y eso no es justo para ti, no podría vivir engañándote Ryoga… yo te quiero muchísimo, eres un gran amigo, quizá el mejor que tengo, no quiero arruinar nuestra hermosa amistad.

El corazón de Ryoga se quebró y con él todas sus ilusiones, era difícil aceptar que no fuera correspondido y tenía que guardarse todo el amor que sentía por ella, era inalcanzable, pero por más que le doliera, no podía huir como un cobarde y dejarla a su suerte, ahora más que nunca ella lo necesitaba y estaría siempre a su lado aunque fuera solo como amigo.

–Entiendo Akane, descuida, no tienes porqué sentirte mal por mí, con que me permitas permanecer a tu lado es más que suficiente para mí.

–Ryoga… ¡muchas gracias! –lo abrazó fraternalmente y le besó la mejilla.

…

–¿Has sabido algo de Ranma?

–No mucho, lo único que sé es que sigue en esas montañas entrenando, él está bien y eso me tranquiliza, pero…

–Supe lo de su rompimiento.

–¿Cómo?

–Hace tiempo me lo informó Ukyo.

–Ah ya veo… -no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Piensas buscarlo?

–Sí… aunque por ahora no puedo hacer nada, papá me necesita… he estado enviándole cartas a Ranma, pero creo que él ya no tiene interés en mí –entristeció.

–No digas eso, yo conozco a ese idiota, seguramente algo lo detiene allí, quizá está a punto de concluir su entrenamiento –la animó.

–¿Tú crees Ryoga? –sus ojos se iluminaron ante una esperanza.

–Si eso creo. Akane, yo podría ir a buscarlo o si lo prefieres podría ayudar a cuidar a tu padre para que vayas a buscarlo.

–Ryoga… ¿harías eso por mí?

–Por supuesto –le sonrió enamorado.

–Te lo agradezco, pero tengo miedo, han pasado casi dos años desde entonces.

…

…

Pasaron algunas semanas y el padre de Akane mejoró, ya hasta podía levantarse y caminar un poco, el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto. Ryoga y Akane planearon el viaje a China en busca de Ranma. Nodoka les había informado que Ranma no le había llamado y no había recibido sus cartas, algo extraño estaba pasando, era muy raro que no tuviera ningún tipo de comunicación con su hijo, eso hizo preocupar a Akane y le pidió a Ryoga que la acompañara.

…

…

El cielo nublado de aquella inhóspita aldea China de Xin-Le, era el escenario de uno de los encuentros más voraces para el de los ojos azules, estaba de por medio una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

El viento azotaba su rostro golpeándolo con sutileza y removiendo los cabellos que sobresalían de su trenza, al igual que los de su adversario, un hombre de estatura considerable y cuerpo fornido, con su cabello largo oscuro hasta la cintura y sus ojos delineadamente rasgados, con una mirada fría y asesina, tenía cicatrices en toda su espalda, se apreciaban pues llevaba el dorso desnudo y el torso también. Era uno de los peleadores más reconocidos de toda la China, reconocido sobre todo por seguir invicto en todas sus peleas, jamás había perdido un solo encuentro.

Se realizaron muchas apuestas para esa lucha, por supuesto nadie quería apostarle a Ranma…

El réferi dio inicio a la contienda, Ranma respiró profundo concentrándose en la pelea. Su adversario se preparó para iniciar el encuentro. Su rapidez era indiscutible; lanzó un golpe certero al plexo de Ranma, pero éste alcanzó a detenerlo, el pelinegro lo encaró y le lanzó una patada al rostro que por supuesto fue detenida por el chino.

La pelea era reñida, intercambiaban combinaciones de poderosos golpes y patadas, sin duda la fortaleza de Ranma había aumentado considerablemente, desde que llegó a China, pero al parecer su adversario también lo era.

La pelea se tornaba cada vez más intensa y del tiempo en que llevaban en ella estaban haciendo estragos en Ranma, había pasado más de una hora desde que empezaron a pelear y su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse, estaba empapado en sudor y tenía algunos golpes, hematomas e hilillos de sangre producto de heridas superficiales. Respiraba agitadamente en guardia preparándose para defenderse del ataque de su adversario, fijó su vista en él y notó que tenía algunas heridas simples, pero ni una sola gota de sudor. Como era posible se preguntaba, no parecía estar agotado ni su respiración se veía afectada por el esfuerzo. Recibió el golpe de su adversario, pudiendo apenas esquivarlo.

El adversario sonrió maliciosamente. Ranma se lanzó al ataque, usó una de sus técnicas más poderosas, pero ésta fue detenida en un parpadeo por el chino, del humo sobresaliente que dejó su ataque no pudo percibir a su enemigo y este le llegó de lleno propinándole un codazo en el rostro que provocó que le rompiera la mandila, brotando grandes cantidades de sangre de sus labios.

Ranma comenzó a escupir la sangre y se limpió con su antebrazo. El chino se sonrió y observó su antebrazo cubierto de la sangre de Ranma, con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda limpió parte de la sangre ajena y la llevó a su boca lamiéndola, su rostro tornó diabólico como si todas sus fuerzas emergieran y aumentaran de manera súbita. Ranma lo observó con repulsión y se puso en guardia. Realizó el ataque del huracán de tigre y otras nuevas técnicas que aprendió durante todo ese tiempo en China, pero estas fueron aniquiladas y anuladas por su adversario. Su respiración cada vez era más agitada y sus fuerzas disminuían considerablemente, sentía fatiga en cada uno de sus músculos, jamás se había sentido tan agotado y jamás se había enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso, pero él era el gran Ranma Saotome, no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácil, sacaría fuerzas de donde ya no existieran y ganaría ese dinero, su orgullo y su ambición eran más poderosos que cualquier otra cosa. Siguieron luchando, los golpes de Ranma ya no producían ningún efecto en el chino, pero por el contrario este cada vez debilitaba y hería más el cuerpo del pelinegro.

–Hmph… eso es todo lo que tienes niño bonito –le decía el corpulento luchador.

–En vez de alardear, deberías pelear mastodonte –le provocó.

–Déjame advertirte, que yo no les perdono la vida a mis rivales, todo aquel que pelea contra mí siempre pierde la vida.

–Hmph… y crees que me provocas miedo… estas muy equivocado, yo no conozco el miedo

–Es mejor que empieces a rezar niño, porque este día lo vas a conocer –se lanzó a atacarlo.

Ranma intentó esquivarlo, pero era demasiado veloz, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, su adversario, saltó elevándose a gran altura y lanzó en caída libre una brutal patada a las costillas del pelinegro, el chico, no pudo escapar al ataque y al recibirlo, se quedó sin aire, y de sus labios escurrió más sangre, algunas de sus costillas se escucharon crujir, estaban rotas.

–¡AGGRRR! –gritó de dolor, se quejaba en la lona polvorienta.

El chino aprovechó la situación y lo tomó salvajemente de los cabellos, su trenza estaba completamente desecha, su oscuro cabello estaba suelto; lo sujetó con fuerza de ellos y le restregó la frente en la lona golpeándolo una y otra vez, su rostro estaba cubriéndose de un mar de sangre, mientras el hombre seguía lastimándolo, Ranma intentaba defenderse e incorporarse, pero no podía estaba muy agotado, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos por el ardor que le producía la sangre que escurría sin cesar.

Escuchaba el bullicio de los presentes, aquel público que vitoreaba esa masacre, el sonido de los chiflidos y las palabras altisonantes y vulgaridades chinas, que el poco conocía, pero que bien las entendía y los olores a cigarrillos y alcohol… el olor de su propia sangre, que amargaba el ambiente. Cuando se cansó de golpearlo en el rostro comenzó por patearlo en las piernas, con una bestialidad inhumana, el pobre chico solo lanzaba débiles quejidos, estaba tan exhausto y tan malherido que ya era incapaz de siquiera meter una mano.

Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, su rostro estaba amoratado e inflamado de tantos golpes su vestimenta estaba desgarrada; lentamente fue abriendo un ojo, porque el otro lo tenía totalmente cerrado y observó el sol intensó que lo vislumbró haciéndolo parpadear al principio, pero después lo miró fijo y entonces en él se dibujaron esos ojos avellana que jamás había podido olvidar.

–Ak… Ak-kane… Akane –pronunció con dificultad y alzó su mano derecha al cielo con debilidad –Akane… –cerró sus ojos, quizá ese era su fin, morir en una vulgar batalla clandestina, pensaba, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, cuando estaba por perder el conocimiento…

– _Ranma… Ranma no te rindas… yo confío en ti_ … -escuchó la voz de Akane y esas palabras le inyectaron la energía que necesitaba, poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose y sus energías renovándose, su espíritu se recuperó con la vorágine de sus pensamientos y su fuerza interior. Lanzó una poderosa patada a su adversario, lanzándolo lejos, este se incorporó de inmediato y regresó al contraataque, pero Ranma realizó una de sus nuevas técnicas y logró herirlo seriamente, provocándole quemaduras en el pecho y brazos a su adversario, este no se dio por aludido y se acercó a atacarlo.

–Nadie me ha derrotado… ¡y tú no serás la excepción! –dijo el chino furioso.

–Jamás he permitido que me ganen una pelea y tú no serás la excepción maldito –lo golpeó crudamente en el rostro, tan brutalmente como el chino lo había hecho, se abalanzó propinándole puñetazos certeros a la cara, sangrándolo, desquitando cada gota de sangre que él había derramado, siguió golpeándolo, lo pateó y lo arrastró de los cabellos por todo el ring, propinándole varias combinaciones de golpes, entonces se dio cuenta que su adversario ya no podía defenderse, lo miró con su mirada azul fría y sin atisbo de sentimientos, mientras escuchaba el bullicio de los presentes, aclamándole y pidiéndole que lo matara, oía las palmadas avivando la "fiesta" observó su cuerpo golpeado y sangrante, se acercó a él y lo tomó una vez más de los cabellos alzándole el rostro, apretó su puño para lanzarle el puñetazo final, el golpe de gracia que mataría a su adversario, entonces el chino lo miró y cerró sus ojos esperando el final, sintió la fuerza del aire cuando su puño se dirigía velozmente a su rostro… pero este jamás lo tocó. Abrió los ojos como platos.

–Hmph… -escupió –Tu vida no vale la pena -lo lanzó fuera del cuadrilátero.

El réferi anunció su victoria y levantó su brazo, la vista del pelinegro se tornó borrosa y sintió dolores punzantes en todo su cuerpo, gran parte de sus costillas estaban rotas, tenía una rodilla dislocada, su rostro ensangrentado, amoratado e inflamado, un ojo completamente cerrado e innumerables heridas en todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas tambalearon y perdió irremediablemente el conocimiento.

…

Ranma despertó en lo que parecía una camilla de un humilde dispensario médico. Observó su cuerpo y estaba cubierto de vendas, se incorporó. Una enfermera china se acercó al mirarlo intentando levantarse.

–Oh no, no señor, necesita descansar, aún no está recuperado.

–Yo me siento bien…por cierto cuanto tiempo llevo aquí

–Una semana señor –dijo la muchacha.

–¿¡Una semana!?… Maldición he perdido mucho tiempo –se levantó, la enfermera intentó convencerlo que reposara, pero no le hizo caso, comenzó a vestirse y observó un maletín, lo abrió, era el dinero que había ganado en la pelea lo tomó y se marchó.

…

Regresó a las montañas, allí continuó entrenando y se recuperó más rápido de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo sin duda era muy resistente. Ranma era muy reconocido en China, aunque era considerado un luchador muy misterioso y muy solitario. Vivía solo en las montañas hace ya tiempo que se había librado de la anciana y Shampoo, solo tenía contacto humano cuando bajaba a combatir.

…

…

Ryoga y Akane finalmente emprendieron el viaje a China; llegaron a la aldea de Chin Hu, buscaron a Ranma por los alrededores. Preguntaron por él, pero nadie les dio razón de su paradero, solo les informaron que hace mucho tiempo él no se aparecía por esa aldea. Akane se sentía desesperanzada pero no se rendiría tan fácil, supieron que las montañas donde él entrenaba estaban a unos kilómetros, las observaron y quedaron prendados, empezaron a internarse en ellas.

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a sentir el aire denso intensificándose en sus pulmones y dificultando su caminar, sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas y Akane comenzó a marearse, Ryoga la tomó de los hombros.

–¿Akane estás bien?

–Sí, es sólo que empecé a marearme –dijo la chica.

–Este lugar es demasiado misterioso

–Sí… Ranma hace mucho tiempo me escribió en una de sus cartas que era un lugar muy enigmático y que tenía grandes peligros, debemos ser cautelosos y estar alerta.

–Descuida Akane, yo te protegeré –la chica le sonrió.

Continuaron su camino y no veían a Ranma, decidieron abrir las tiendas para descansar un poco, comieron y de pronto empezaron a sentir mucho frío, la temperatura descendió considerablemente en cuestión de minutos, parecía tan irreal.

–Akane, creo que debemos continuar mañana, por ahora lo mejor será resguarecernos en las tiendas.

–Ryoga, es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo… necesito encontrar a Ranma – le miró suplicante.

-Está bien… haremos lo que tú digas, pero debemos abrigarnos bien –ambos se cambiaron con ropa más abrigadora y continuaron su camino, aun no oscurecía.

Miraban la naturaleza tan bella y tan extraña, el frío soplaba en sus rostros, dejándoles las mejillas rosadas, había mucha neblina, esta aumentaba entre más subían a esas montañas, escucharon el sonido de unos aullidos, Akane se alertó y se sujetó del brazo de Ryoga temerosa.

Ryoga se puso en guardia, podía sentir las pisadas de los animales aproximándose.

–Akane… no vayas a asustarte, varias bestias, se aproximan a nosotros ¡mantente detrás de mí! – la alertó, Akane le obedeció y tomó una pedazo de leño que estaba tirado. –Ay vienen –con su dedo realizó su punto de quiebre en el suelo, para ahuyentar a los lobos, entonces la neblina se disipó y los vieron, estaban rodeados por decenas de ellos, eran mucho más corpulentos que los lobos normales y sus dientes mucho más grandes y sus ojos eran rojos que brillaban con gran intensidad, Akane estaba paralizada solo de verlos, Ryoga lanzó su sombrilla, logrando algunas bajas, pero encendió a la jauría y se lanzaron contra los humanos, Ryoga peleaba con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Akane se debatía contra dos de ellos, los golpeaba con los leños, pero lo partieron en dos, se lanzaron a su cuerpo e intentaron morderla, pero Ryoga les lanzó uno de sus poderosos ataques, finalmente después de varios minutos, el chico logró ahuyentarlos y desaparecieron.

–Akane… ¿estás bien? –observó a la chica, que estaba en el suelo.

–Sí estoy bien, muchas gracias, sólo traigo algunos rasguños –dijo.

Empezó a oscurecer y decidieron establecerse en un sitio seguro, abrieron sus tiendas y Akane fue a dormir. Ryoga permaneció en vela con la fogata encendida, para ahuyentar cualquier peligro, cuidaría de Akane toda la noche.

…

Al día siguiente continuaron su camino por aquellas montañas, caminaron durante horas y no encontraban ni indicios de él, Akane comenzaba a preocuparse. Pasaron algunas horas más y la neblina regresó con un viento gélido, ambos chicos se asustaron inmediatamente, de pronto parecían estar separados. Ryoga llamaba a Akane y Akane a Ryoga, pero no lograban visualizarse. Akane comenzó a agitarse, estaba mucho muy asustada.

–Ryoga… ¿¡dónde estás Ryoga!?… -comenzó a caminar, no veía nada, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida… era la voz de Ranma.

–Ranma… -se acercó a abrazarlo, pero este la recibió con una bofetada en el rostro, la chica lo miraba incrédula –Ran…ma –el pelinegro se acercó a ella y la sujetó del cuello, comenzó a ahorcarla, Akane sentía que el oxígeno se extinguía en sus pulmones, mientras varias lágrimas brotaban de su rostro

Ryoga salió de su tenebrosa quimera y observó a Akane finalmente, a lo lejos, se tocaba el cuello y su rostro estaba amoratado, algo no estaba bien, se escuchaba su intento por respirar, vio como daba varios pasos hacia atrás, llegando al filo de un precipicio, el chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzó a sujetarla, antes de que cayera al vacío, le habló varias veces, hasta que finalmente logró ayudarla a salir de la ilusión, la chica respiró ahogadamente y miró a su amigo hablándole preocupadamente.

–Aquí estoy Akane, no temas, yo no me iré de tu lado, siempre te protegeré…

–Ryoga… fue horrible –lo abrazó y lloró en los brazos de su amigo, contándole la escabrosa ilusión, descansaron un rato, comieron y continuaron con la búsqueda sin ningún éxito.

Encontraron una guarida, aquella misma donde Ranma habitaba, pero no había rastros de él ni de sus cosas, él siempre viajaba con sus exiguas pertenencias, Ryoga y Akane se refugiaron allí. Pasaron varios días, intentaron ser muy cuidadosos con todos los peligros de ese lugar.

–Llevamos aquí una semana, ya recorrimos estas montañas y no hay nada –dijo la chica decepcionada. -Ranma no está aquí, quizá hace mucho tiempo que acabó su entrenamiento.

Ranma había ido a un campeonato a una aldea lejana, por eso su ausencia todos esos días.

Y así decidieron regresar a Japón, nadie conocía de su paradero. De lo único que sabía y podía presentir es que él estaba bien porque su tía seguía recibiendo dinero, aunque ninguna carta con noticias suyas.

Planearon regresar después a buscar a las aldeas cercanas, pero sus planes se vieron fracasados, porque a su regreso la salud de Soun recayó nuevamente.

…

…

Ranma regresó a las montañas y descansó en la guarida, ahora tenía un olor diferente, olía a ella, a Akane… pero pensaba que era imposible que ella hubiera estado allí, la idea resultaba ridícula, seguramente a estas alturas ella ya estaba casada con Hinomoto, por ello jamás le había preguntado a su madre por ella ni había hablado más del tema, temía enterarse que la chica era feliz con él, se recostó y durmió profundamente, embriagado con ese olor que lo ponía en paz.

…

…

Nuevamente trasladaron a Soun a la casa, lograron estabilizarlo una vez más, pero se veía su salud muy afectada, estaba más delgado que nunca.

Akane abrió las cortinas de su habitación para que recibiera algo de luz. Había faltado todos esos días a clases.

–Hija, perdóname –expresó su padre con una voz apenas audible por su inmensa debilidad.

–Perdonarte… no digas eso papá, porque habría de perdonarte –le acomodó la almohada cariñosamente –No hables descansa.

–Claro que sí… tú has sacrificado tu vida, tus actividades por cuidar de un viejo enfermo como yo, no quiero ser una carga –una lagrima salió de sus ojos.

El corazón de la chica tembló con las palabras de su padre.

–No es nada papá, tu sacrificaste toda tu vida por nosotras… fuiste madre y padre al mismo tiempo desde que mi mamá murió –su voz se quebró no pudo evitarlo, por más fuerte que quería parecer, esas palabras de su padre le pegaron en lo más profundo. –No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga… eres mi padre y lo más importante para mí es que tu estés bien –le besó la frente y lo abrazó. Soun abrazó con un brazo a su hija y lloró conmovido por las cálidas palabras de ella, que lograron encender su apagado corazón y lo llenaron de luz y esperanza. Ahora más que nunca tenía que seguir luchando por su vida, era él quien tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hijas y no ellas de él.

…

…

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS (DESDE LA PARTIDA DE RANMA A CHINA)

Así habían transcurrido ya tres años desde la partida de Ranma a China. La salud de Soun, cada vez se apagaba. Akane nunca pudo volver a buscar a Ranma, porque se dedicó a su padre, al Dojo y a la Universidad, de la cual se graduó con mucho esfuerzo con honores, no asistió a la ceremonia de graduación, por la frágil salud de su padre. Durante ese tiempo Nodoka intentó por todos los medios comunicarse con su hijo, pero jamás lo consiguió. Genma y el maestro fueron en su busca, pero jamás lo encontraron, parecía como si el deseará no ser encontrado. Akane no dejó de enviar cartas ni Nodoka tampoco. Ranma jamás recibió alguna de ellas y las exiguas cartas que el escribía para su madre, jamás volvieron a llegarle, sólo le llegaba el dinero que su hijo mandaba.

Ryoga siguió apoyando a Akane hasta que un día se reencontró con Akari e irremediablemente al no obtener un espacio en el corazón de Akane se marchó, dándose una nueva oportunidad con la bella Akari. Sólo hace escasos tres meses que eso había ocurrido.

…

…

Ranma finalmente decidió bajar de las montañas, llevaba casi un año sin pelear, se había alejado incluso de los campeonatos clandestinos, se había apresado en esas montañas, sin tener ningún contacto humano, solo con la magia de ese lugar. Había terminado el entrenamiento desde hace meses. Pensó que era tiempo de llamar a su madre, seguramente estaría muy preocupada por él.

…

Viajó hasta una aldea con señal, donde consiguió un teléfono y marcó a la casa de su madre…

El teléfono de Nodoka timbró varias veces, la mujer se levantó de la cama y levantó la bocina no esperaba una llamada a esas horas mucho menos se imaginaba que sería su hijo.

–Bueno, Aló… –contestó la mujer

–Hola… mamá –el corazón de la señora se salió del pecho por fin escuchaba la voz de su hijo y sintió una profunda paz en su interior.

–¡Hijo mío, por dios gracias el cielo que has llamado!… ahora más que nunca… hemos estado intentando comunicarnos contigo incluso tu padre fue a buscarte pero jamás dio contigo ¿porque no nos has buscado, hijo?

–¿Han estado buscándome?… no entiendo por qué, no te preocupes mamá estuve muy ocupado y lo importante es que estoy bien… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi padre?

–Nosotros estamos bien hijo, pero desafortunadamente el señor Soun no –el chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso –tiene una enfermedad muy difícil que lo ha mantenido al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones, las cosas han sido muy difíciles para ellos… Nabiki y Akane han tenido que sacar adelante todos los gastos, las pobres se matan trabajando, los tratamientos son muy caros y lo peor de todo es que la salud de su padre no ha mejorado

–Vaya, en verdad es muy lamentable –al escuchar de Akane su corazón empezó a dar tumbos.

–Hijo, no estuvo bien que te ausentaras tanto han ocurrido muchas cosas y nos has tenido muy preocupados

–¿Preocupados?

–Sí a mi… y a Akane sobre todo –no se esperaba oír eso –Ha estado buscándote también y tu parece que te desapareciste a propósito.

– " _¿Buscándome?"_ –Pensó –¿Y para que quería buscarme? –expresó incrédulo.

–Hijo que no es obvio… -la comunicación empezó a fallar y Ranma no pudo escuchar bien a su madre.

–Mamá… ¿Mamá? –golpeó el teléfono y finalmente pudo escuchar

–Es importante que vengas, Soun está muy mal de salud… –hizo una pausa –posiblemente no le quede mucho tiempo de vida, por favor hijo regresa.

El de los ojos azules se quedó serio unos instantes, pero reflexionó sobre la situación.

–Está bien madre, en unos días estaré de regreso en Japón, por favor no le digas a nadie, debo colgar, adiós –colgó finalmente.

Pensó en todo lo que le había contado su madre, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por la situación de las Tendo, se sentía terriblemente mal por Soun, lo estimaba demasiado.

…

Los días transcurrieron Akane empezó a impartir sus clases, como de costumbre, desde que Ryoga se había marchado, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a esta actividad, no podía dejar de hacerlo, a pesar que Nabiki trabajaba tanto como ella y no ganaba tan mal, el dinero que percibían ambas chicas era devorado por medicamento y hospitales, la salud de Soun empeoraba progresivamente. Desafortunadamente esa situación le impidió ejercer su carrera, uno de sus grandes deseos era ser educadora y rehabilitadora de niños especiales, pero para la chica esos ya eran sueños lejanos y enterrados, necesitaba sacar a su padre adelante de su terrible enfermedad, esa era su prioridad.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Ranma va a regresar a Nerima, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos por fin el ansiado encuentro, no pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo porque va a estar muy interesante. Fue un capítulo larguísimo de 25 páginas, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Muchos lectores me pidieron que subiera el siguiente capítulo también, pero no alcance a editar el capítulo, todos estos días para mí han sido muy pesados por lo que les ruego me disculpen, pero les dejo un adelantito que está abajo, un fragmento de nuestro capítulo 19. Saludos y Gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos, pero especialmente a:**

 **Znta: Hi, Thank you very much for reading. I just want to say that Akane loves Ranma but we dont know if that love could make miracles and save souls. Greetings and hugs.**

 **AndreItha765: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, nada me hubiera gustado más, pero no tuve suficiente tiempo de editar el capítulo, pero no te desesperes, créeme que la espera valdrá la pena, es un capítulo muy largo y muy muy conciso. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola muchas gracias por leer, estoy de acuerdo contigo aún falta mucho más para hacerles pagar a esas dos, me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola que tal, muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría saber tu nombre, y gracias por tus lindas palabras son muy motivantes, escribir es una de mis grandes pasiones, pero leer cada uno de sus comentarios me hace aún más feliz. No te congeles porque la espera valdrá la pena ya se van a encontrar y llegaremos al punto de inicio. Muchas gracias y saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, he he no te deseperes, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí nos acercamos a una boda. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hi, Thank you very much for reading, you are absolutely right, Ranma** **is pretty stupid, not to even suspect ukyo and shampoo plans, but it's part of his personality to be a bit innocent. Do you liked this chapter? I would like to know your points of view. Greetings and hugs.**

 **Esmeralda: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios no me adules tanto por que me la voy a creer eh ha ha, de verdad me hiciste sentir bien, porque a veces andas un poco decaído y saber que a alguien le gusta lo que haces es muy muy lindo muhas gracias por eso y si entendí bien ¿tu cumpleaños es el día 15 de junio? Muchas gracias y saludos.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer, yo creo que ya te diste cuenta que Ranma no quiere ni querrá nada con Shampoo, puedes estar tranquila, y te agradezco tus comentarios créeme que la espera valdrá la pena, el siguiente capítulo es muy largo también y por fin pasará algo que están esperando. Saludos y un beso.**

 **MCR1982: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste, ya veremos en el próximo que sucede, pero te puedo decir que mucho de lo que dices es cierto. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola muchas gracias por leer, lo único que te puedo adelantar es que se viene la mejor parte y que por fin sucederá lo que tanto han esperado, no dejes de leer, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus palabras no dejes de leer. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Julieglz: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, nada me hubiera gustado más que poderles subir otro capítulo pero es muy largo y debía editarlo, pero valdrá la pena la espera. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por leer, pues sí se viene la parte más intensa y quizá una de las más tristes, pero vale la pena ya veremos como se irán dando las cosas, pero te adelanto que ya viene lo que tanto esperan. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Flakita: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando ¿Que te pareció este capítulo? El siguiente está aun mejor todas las dudas que tenían en su mente desaparecerán. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Anymary79: Hola Ana María, muchas gracias por leer, no dejes de leer el próximo se resuelven todas las dudas y sucede lo más ansiado. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola linda, muchas gracias por leer y desearme buen viaje, lo voy a necesitar, sobre tus dudas las vas a despejar por completo en el siguiente, espero no decepcionarte y bueno te comento que estará muy largo y muy intenso no dejes de leer. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto.**

 **Guest:Hola, muchas gracias por leer, no te desesperes la espera valdrá la pena y te agradezco que te guste la historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lulu: Hola linda, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Edisjaeger: Hola, bienvenido, muchas gracias por leer. Por supuesto que lo continuaré, sólo haré una pausa por asuntos personales, pero en 15 días vuelvo a publicar semanalmente, no dejes de leer, me gustaría conocer tu opinión. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **El inesperado regreso**

 _Abrió una de la puertas corredizas del Dojo y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, de nueva cuenta su corazón volvió a latir aceleradamente y sus manos amenazaban con sudarle, miró a la mujer que lo había traicionado, tan diferente a aquella casi adolescente que dejó ir hace años, ahora sus cabellos eran largos, los traía sujetos a una cola de caballo, su piel blanca de porcelana, algo sonrojada por el ejercicio; sus ojos los mismos bellos avellana de hace años, pero ahora sus facciones finas se veían más definidas, portaba su gi de entrenamiento, pero su figura, estaba mejor proporcionada que antes, había dejado atrás a la niña y se había convertido en una mujer, se veía hermosa. La observó en los últimos minutos de la clase, sus técnicas habían mejorado bastante, incluso parecían ser nuevas, algo que dedujo que las había aprendido de alguien y no necesitaba quebrarse tanto la cabeza para intuir de quien, algo que hizo disparar su resentimiento en ese momento. Finalmente terminó la clase y los alumnos se retiraron, Akane iba a retirarse también cuando una voz la hizo desbalancearse…_

 **RECUERDEN NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL 15 de junio para el capítulo 19. Hasta dentro de 15 días, los extrañaré. Hasta pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19: El Inesperado Regreso

" _Como te digo que pienso,_ _  
_ _sino adelantamos nada…"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **El inesperado regreso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Esmeralda por su cumpleaños, espero que hoy seas muy feliz y puedas divertirte mucho y claro disfrutar este capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir fiel a la historia y por cada uno de tus comentarios que siempre han sido un motor tan motivante para mí para continuar escribiendo. ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Ranma finalmente llegó a Nerima reconoció de inmediato su pintoresco barrio, respiró profundo, ese aire que hace mucho tiempo no respiraba, sus olores, su gente, todo parecía estar tan igual como lo dejó hace tres años que decidió partir a China en busca de un sueño, ahora estaba de vuelta, no por convicción propia o nostalgia a la familia y su adolescencia, sino por petición de su querida madre. Caminó tomando otro rumbo diferente al que solía tomar cuando aún vivía allí, camino a casa, se desvió, sin importar que el camino fuera más largo y estuviera cansado por el pesado viaje, en realidad no estaba nada feliz de regresar, vivir en otro país había sido un escape para él y un método para olvidar, quizá había sido cobarde y absurdo su método, pero la distancia le había ayudado mucho.

…

Después de caminar e ir dialogando consigo mismo en su mente, arribó a casa de su madre, prácticamente estaba igual, pero había sufrido algunos arreglos y modificaciones en su exterior, la fachada, sobresalía un jardín con diferentes plantas comunes del país. Se acercó a la puerta con su exiguo equipaje, una maleta pequeña, tocó tímidamente la puerta como si lo hiciera un extraño.

Nodoka escuchó los toquidos y abrió, al mirar del otro lado de la puerta vislumbró a un hombre que por varios segundos no reconoció, estaba tan cambiado, mucho más alto, su cuerpo más robusto y definido, con su característica trenza, pero su mirada era tan distinta, el brillo espontaneó y vivaz en sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora parecía impenetrable y no se podía distinguir sus emociones, tenía una barba algo crecida.

-Hijo mío… mi Ranma… ¿eres tu verdad? –dijo la madura mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí soy yo madre… regresé como me lo pediste –dijo serio sin ninguna expresión.

Lo abrazó maternalmente, como si fuera todavía un chiquillo, Ranma le correspondió el abrazo, pero la mujer lo sintió un tanto diferente, algo seco.

-Te he extrañado tanto hijo mío, mírate eres todo un hombre.

-No te preocupes madre ya estoy aquí.

-Sí, el cielo cumplió mis oraciones, pero pasa no te quedes allí –ingresaron al interior de la casa, que también había sufrido algunos cambios, los viejos muebles que antes tenían habían sido cambiados por unos más modernos, la casa ahora tenía mucha luz y parecía muy acogedora.

El chico se sentó en la sala, mientras su madre servía la comida.

-Imagino que has de tener mucha hambre, preparé mucha comida, gracias a mi intuición pude prepararte tu platillo favorito –se lo ofreció al chico, el pelinegro devoró la comida en pocos minutos.

La felicidad de su madre no cabía en su cuerpo, no podía creer que tuviera a su hijo de vuelta y estuviera allí, era ya todo un hombre. Ranma permanecía serio, el haber vivido solo los últimos años, retirado de toda civilización, le había afectado.

De pronto su padre, Genma Saotome, hizo su aparición y quedó sorprendido al ver a su hijo sentado en la mesa, pero sobretodo, el verlo tan cambiado, lo dejó impactado.

-Ranma…

-Sí soy yo papá… ¿te sorprende verme? –preguntó.

-No para nada, tu madre me dijo esta mañana que vendrías uno de estos días pero… no importa me alegra verte Ranma –le sonrió y después acomodó sus lentes cambiando la expresión a una muy seria –Vengo de ver a Soun… está muy mal hijo, acabo de hablar con él y quiere verte.

-Sí, mi madre me comentó por teléfono que él estaba muy delicado de salud… lo que no entiendo es para que quiere verme si…

-Él no está enterado de nada… él no sabe que Akane y tu terminaron hace años, precisamente por su salud prefirieron no decirle nada, el temperamento de mi amigo es bastante sensible, si se lo decíamos su salud iba a empeorar, él estaba tan ilusionado con tu regreso y la tan ansiada boda entre su hija y tú, que decidimos callarnos, por favor mantén el secreto.

-Pero… no tiene sentido, algún día se va enterar de todas formas y será mucho peor.

-Por favor Ranma, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo –bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos; para Genma, Soun era como un hermano, el decir esas palabras lo habían afectado.

Ranma miró a su padre y desvió la mirada.

-Está bien, iré a verlo… después de todo él siempre me ofreció su apoyo y lo menos que puedo hacer es visitarlo y ofrecerle mi ayuda –dijo determinado.

Se dio un baño y se amarró la trenza, observó su rostro al espejo, hace mucho que no lo hacía no pudo reconocerse, era verdad parecía otro, sonrió ligeramente y tomó la navaja, se rasuró eliminado toda esa barba que tanto le estorbaba, ahora se miró nuevamente y otra vez era él, pero se veía más maduro. Se vistió con una camisa china sin mangas de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros chinos.

…

…

El de la trenza salió de la casa de su madre y se dirigió caminando a la de los Tendo. Le afectaba la situación de Soun, al ver la expresión de su padre intuyó que en verdad la situación era crítica, se sentía mal por él, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Akane, tenía un cariño muy especial por él, lo consideraba parte de su familia y sobre todo estaba en deuda con él.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de su ex prometida, y suspiró, no pudo evitar las emociones encontradas que se agolparon en todo su ser al estar otra vez allí, tocó suavemente la puerta y nadie acudió a abrir, se sorprendió, entonces se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y la empujó. Caminó al interior de la casa estaba idéntica a como la dejó, la única diferencia es que ahora era tan ajeno a todo, siguió caminando y no observó a nadie ni en el recibidor, ni en el comedor ni en la sala, supuso que cada quien estaba ocupado en sus respectivas actividades, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Soun, pero antes de llegar a ella observó la habitación de Akane que seguía sosteniendo el letrero de patito con su nombre, desvió la mirada y siguió caminando hasta llegar finalmente hasta la habitación del dueño de la casa. Tocó tímidamente.

-Adelante, está abierto –expresó con pronunciada debilidad Soun.

Ranma entró y se sorprendió al verlo, estaba tan cambiado, estaba mucho más delgado y demacrado, su piel morena ahora lucía pálida, sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de canas y su apariencia no aparentaba la de un hombre de cuarenta y siete años, parecía de sesenta. Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse afectado al observarlo en esas condiciones y en cama, sin poderse levantar.

-Señor Soun –dijo el de la trenza en un gesto de saludo.

-¡Oh… Ranma eres tú!… ¡qué alegría! –esbozó una sonrisa –Siéntate –señaló un banco que estaba junto a la cama –Lamento mucho no poder ponerme de pie, pero todas mis fuerzas se han ido.

-Pierda cuidado, aquí estoy bien –se sentó en el banco.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo en Japón y más ahora que… y más ahora que no me queda mucho tiempo –dijo bastante resignado –Ranma no sé si estas enterado de nuestra situación, pero no es nada favorable, mis hijas se desviven trabajando para mantenerme con vida –la mano del hombre apretó fuertemente la sábana –Me he convertido en un inútil… Kasumi está casada y tiene una pequeña, ella ya se hizo su vida y aunque está siempre al pendiente de mí no puede cargar con este viejo; Nabiki trabaja de tiempo completo para la familia Kuno, abrieron un Hotel y ella es la administradora; hace poco se comprometió con Kuno, por lo que es requerida la mayor parte del tiempo y mi pequeña Akane, ella acaba de graduarse, trabaja en el dojo de tiempo completo y se hace cargo de mí –Ranma lo escuchaba, el escuchar el nombre de Akane le produjo un sabor amargo –Se muy bien que hace años Akane y tu terminaron su relación, nadie me lo dijo, pero yo lo intuí al ver a mi hija, la conozco demasiado bien… pero yo sé que entre ustedes dos existe una conexión especial; Akane necesita ayuda, está muy agotada, temo mucho que se enferme…por eso quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de mi hija… -le tomó una mano y la apretó con bastante esfuerzo por su pronunciada debilidad –Ranma… hijo te pido por favor que te cases con mi hija –suplicó.

Ranma se sorprendió a sobremanera por la petición de Soun, no se esperaba eso, su respiración se contuvo.

-Eh… yo –trató de expresarse, pero fue interrumpido.

-Te lo ruego Ranma, no quiero que mi niña quede desamparada, Kasumi y Nabiki ya hicieron sus vidas, sólo me falta Akane y nada me haría más feliz que verla casada contigo, sé que no hay nadie mejor para ella que tú, sé muy bien que tú la protegerías con tu vida –dijo el hombre bastante agotado.

Ranma lo miró y observó en sus ojos la enorme preocupación que le abatía, evidentemente el no deseaba casarse, no después de todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora el destino le estaba retando nuevamente y obligándolo a encarar su más cruel realidad, no deseaba hacerlo, no quería, pero ese hombre que lo había hospedado y tratado como un hijo más, durante años y que ahora se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, le estaba suplicando que se casará con su hija menor, él tenía una deuda con él, incluso con esa familia, dudó unos minutos, pero como negarle algo en esos momentos.

El de los ojos azules lo miró y sujetó su brazo en un gesto de apoyo.

-Haré lo que me pida… me casaré con su hija –dijo determinado, pero en su interior se acumulaba incertidumbre y pesar.

-Muchas gracias Ranma, sabía que podía contar contigo –le sonrió agradecido –Por cierto, mi hija está en el Dojo, está terminando su última clase de hoy.

Ranma asintió y dejó descansar al débil hombre que amenazaba con quedarse dormido. Se retiró, bajó por las escaleras y salió por el jardín en dirección al Dojo, había pensado marcharse, pero tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad de una vez por todas, ya no existía más la cobardía en él, aquellas montañas de Zuen Kin le habían enseñado a dejar de sentir miedo. Lo que más le había llamado la atención y de alguna forma le inquietaba era saber que Akane seguía soltera, el suponía que quizá se hubiera casado o al menos tenía una relación formal de años con Hinomoto, al parecer esa relación no había prosperado.

Abrió una de la puertas corredizas del Dojo y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, de nueva cuenta su corazón volvió a latir aceleradamente y sus manos amenazaban con sudarle, miró a la mujer que lo había traicionado, tan diferente a aquella casi adolescente que dejó ir hace años, ahora sus cabellos eran largos, los traía sujetos a una cola de caballo, su piel blanca de porcelana, algo sonrojada por el ejercicio, sus ojos los mismos bellos avellana de hace años, pero ahora sus facciones finas se veían más definidas, portaba su gi de entrenamiento, pero su figura, estaba mejor proporcionada que antes, había dejado atrás a la niña y se había convertido en una mujer, se veía hermosa. La observó en los últimos minutos de la clase, sus técnicas habían mejorado bastante, incluso parecían ser nuevas, algo que dedujo que las había aprendido de alguien y no necesitaba quebrarse tanto la cabeza para intuir de quien, algo que hizo disparar su resentimiento en ese momento. Finalmente terminó la clase y los alumnos se retiraron, Akane iba a retirarse también cuando una voz la hizo desbalancearse.

-Veo que has mejorado notablemente –expresó serio, su tono de voz era un poco más grave que antes, pero aun así Akane llevaba grabada esa voz hasta en el más recóndito rincón de su corazón.

La chica sintió su corazón exaltarse y se giró inmediatamente al escucharlo, no se trataba de una ilusión, esta vez era real, Ranma estaba frente a ella, su corazón se agitó con más fuerza y todo el amor que sentía por él se materializó al tenerlo tan cerca, mucho más maduro, mucho más apuesto.

-Ran… ma –trémula lo miró, no pudo contener su alegría y sus ansias, así que corrió a sus brazos añorante por los viejos tiempos y feliz, después de esperarlo por tanto tiempo y haberlo buscado sin obtener alguna pista de su paradero, por fin él estaba allí y ahora ella estaba abrazándolo como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si jamás se hubieran separado.

Ranma permanecía inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, estaba perplejo ante la reacción de la peliazul, no imaginaba que lo recibiría de esa manera, aun así él no podría corresponderle, le guardaba mucho resentimiento y su corazón se había endurecido, Ranma ya no era el mismo.

Apartó a la chica sin darle mucha importancia, Akane lo miró a los ojos y tuvo una sensación muy extraña, sus ojos azules intensos la observaban con una expresión diferente, su mirada era tan profunda, pero tan enigmática que no podía descifrarla ni aunque lo intentara, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, algo en él había cambiado, no algo no, todo en él era diferente sin duda, pero aun así se sentía muy feliz por volverlo a ver.

-Lo siento… es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… ha pasado mucho tiempo –fue lo único que atinó a decir, se sentía bastante avergonzada, era normal que él no corriera a sus brazos a abrazarla, después de todo habían terminado y en no muy buenos términos.

-Pierde cuidado… Akane hace un momento hablé con tu padre –dijo conservando la expresión seria.

-¿Con mi padre?... ¿sobre que hablaron? –preguntó consternada.

-Antes que nada, debo decirte que lamento mucho lo de su enfermedad, es una verdadera lástima, siempre había sido un hombre vigoroso –dijo el de la trenza.

-Sí ha sido muy difícil, lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo y luchando contra ello –desvió la mirada, sus lágrimas amenazaban con precipitarse de sus bellos ojos.

Ranma la miró y respiró profundo, necesitaba informarle sobre el asunto que había abordado con Soun.

-Me puedo imaginar, pero no he venido para hablar de eso en realidad…

La chica lo interrumpió.

\- Ranma… ¿te molesta si hablamos en otro lado?…

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Bueno, espérame aquí por favor, iré a avisarle a papá, Nabiki no tarda en llegar, aprovecharé para bañarme y cambiarme no tardo –dijo.

Ranma la observó salir del Dojo.

 _-"Nada de esto estaba en mis planes, pero no tengo opción, jamás creí volver a verte de nuevo… Akane, mucho menos que estemos envueltos en un compromiso arreglado como en el pasado" –_ pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

Akane avisó a su padre, Soun aceptó de inmediato y no cabía de alegría, el destino los estaba juntando de nuevo. La chica entró a su habitación casi saltando de felicidad.

-¡Ranma… está aquí, Ranma volvió! –decía feliz, abrió su armario y escogió el vestido más lindo que tenía era de un tono lavanda, de tirantes, arriba de la rodilla y le hacía lucir sus pronunciadas caderas, se aseó rápido y se vistió se puso unas sandalias cómodas y soltó su cabello y maquilló su rostro sutilmente, coloreó sus labios rosados y se sonrió a si misma al espejo.

-No te dejaré ir esta vez Ranma, nunca más te dejaré ir.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al Dojo, allí estaba Ranma de pie, esperándola, el chico la miró intensamente, ese vestido se veía muy bien en ella sin duda.

-Listo, podemos irnos.

-Claro, ¿a dónde prefieres ir? –preguntó el pelinegro

-Ya casi va a oscurecer, porque no vamos al parque que está a unas cuadras.

El chico asintió.

Arribaron al parque, al mismo donde Ranma fue desengañado y su alma fue hurtada brutalmente, donde había sido humillado y le habían causado la peor de las heridas, sin un resquicio de compasión, donde la mujer que había amado y que ahora estaba otra vez allí junto a él, en el mismo lugar donde lo había aniquilado en vida, tal parecía una pantomima; esos recuerdos llegaron una vez más a su mente y se maldijo a si mismo por revivirlos, sin embargo ellos le recordaban su realidad y lo aterrizaban al mundo real. Se sentaron en una banca.

-Antes de hablar, me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Cómo has estado? Nuestro reencuentro fue tan repentino que no hubo oportunidad de preguntarte eso –dijo bastante nerviosa y algo ruborizada, estar a su lado la ponía así, incluso más que antes, cuando era una chiquilla que lo amaba en silencio.

Ranma esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-Se puede decir que… he estado bien ¿y tú? –la miró serio.

-Yo… no muy bien la verdad… todo lo de mi papá ha sido difícil y estos años… -iba a confesar lo que había sufrido por él, pero él la interrumpió.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor empezar a hablar del asunto que me trajo aquí, ya está oscureciendo y supongo que tu padre se preocupará.

-Ahm… si tienes razón –lo sintió cortante –Dime ¿Qué es lo que hablaron mi padre y tú? –preguntó.

-Me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti y del Dojo… debemos casarnos –soltó sin más, sin dejar ningún preámbulo, seco y al grano.

-¿Qué?... ¿mi padre te pidió eso? -dijo consternada, no se esperaba eso, no así.

-Así es –asintió esperando una respuesta.

-Ay mi papá… no cambia –desvió la mirada bastante apenada.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –preguntó el pelinegro.

La chica lo miró asombrada, no es que no deseara con todo su corazón convertirse en su esposa, lo había deseado mucho tiempo, lo deseaba, pero en esas circunstancias, con esa expresión tan extraña de Ranma, se sentía muy rara y bastante insegura.

-Es que me parece muy apresurado, además es mi padre quien te lo pidió… yo no me siento bien así, tu sabes que no te obligaría a nada, no estoy de acuerdo con los compromisos arreglados.

-Akane… yo me casaré contigo y me encargaré de ti y del Dojo… ayudaré a tu padre en todo lo que necesite de médicos, tratamiento, todo –ofreció.

-Ranma… -quedó muda, no sabía que decir ante eso, en su estómago revoloteaban mil mariposas y sus sentimientos se hacían presentes, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y no veía en el nada, ninguna expresión, algo que la desconcertaba y le estaba obligando a ahogar lo que realmente quería hacer, echarse a sus brazos y besarlo sin contemplaciones. –Es que yo… no quiero forzarte a nada… yo

-Esa es mi decisión… y no la cambiaré, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra; si necesitas tiempo te lo daré, ya es un poco tarde, te llevaré a casa, cuando tengas lista tu decisión, házmelo saber –expresó el de los ojos azules.

-Está bien… sólo déjame hablar con mi padre, es todo lo que necesito, para mañana te tengo la respuesta –dijo sintiendo como las palabras casi se arrastraban de sus labios, sentía su piel enchinarse y entumirse de tenerlo ahora tan cerca.

-De acuerdo.

…

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Akane.

-Ranma… porque no te quedas a cenar -invitó

-Te lo agradezco Akane, pero tengo que atender unos pendientes –dijo.

-Ah… no te preocupes –dijo algo decepcionada.

-Me marcho… hasta luego –se despidió.

-Hasta luego… Ranma mañana… te tendré la respuesta, ¿podríamos vernos en el parque a las diez?

-Sí está bien, allí estaré –iba a marcharse, cuando observó a Nabiki bajar de una limosina, vestida muy elegante con un traje sastre de dos piezas, blusa de manga larga color blanco y una falda negra de línea que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de tacón muy alto, perfectamente bien peinada con un recogido en el cabello y muy maquillada.

-¡Oh santo cielo… Ranma!… que milagro… -saludó observándolo bastante curiosa.

-Nabiki… -le saludó devolviéndole la mirada perspicaz.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?… -preguntó.

-Llegué hoy –expresó seco.

-Vaya que si has cambiado, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí -miró a su hermana y emitió una mueca pícara.

-Supongo que gracias, me gustaría seguir conversando, pero justo cuando llegaste ya me iba –dijo zafándose de la incómoda situación.

-Entiendo… esperamos verte por acá más seguido Ranma, cuídate –se despidió Nabiki.

El pelinegro finalmente se retiró.

-Ranma se ve muy distinto, me pregunto qué ideas tendrá en su mente –dijo la mediana

-Ay Nabiki no empieces –le regañó la menor.

-Estas muy feliz, ¿verdad hermanita?

La peliazul sonrió.

-La verdad sí, no te lo puedo negar pero… olvídalo –se arrepintió con lo que iba a decir.

-Pero él no es aquel mocoso inmaduro que era transparente como el agua, ¿cierto? ahora es todo un hombre hecho y derecho, difícil de leer.

-Tienes razón, no solo cambió físicamente, sino que hay algo en él que me inquieta –expresó pensativa.

-Es mejor que no te hagas mala sangre, finalmente vivió en otro país mucho tiempo, además ustedes tenían buen tiempo sin verse… descuida hermanita.

…

Akane cenó con su padre y hermana, estaban en la habitación de su padre, hasta que dejó su plato en la mesita de noche y tomó aire para poder continuar.

-Papá Ranma me comentó que tú le pediste que se casara conmigo… ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? –le cuestionó algo perturbada.

-Hija… no te molestes conmigo yo solo deseo lo mejor para ti… tus hermanas ya formalizaron, Kasumi está casada y Nabiki se casa en unos meses, tu hija apenas y sales, te la pasas aquí encerrada en esta casa y en el Dojo, perdiendo los mejores años de tu vida en atender a un viejo enfermo.

-Papá… -Akane observó a su padre conmovida.

-Akane, mi padre tiene razón, Ranma y tu iban a casarse, deben seguir con sus planes de boda, tú has estado esperándolo todos estos años y él finalmente regresó, no debes ser tan juiciosa y debes pensar en tu felicidad hermanita –intentó convencerla la mediana.

-Nabiki… es que yo…

-Hija nada me haría más feliz que verte felizmente casada con Ranma, cúmplele ese capricho a tu padre por favor –le suplicó.

…

Akane se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía tan feliz y tan agotada a la vez, por ahora debía pensar que iba a hacer, si bien era cierto que necesitaban quien les apoyara y quería complacer a su padre, pero sobre todo amaba a Ranma, ese sentimiento seguía intacto, tanto como el primer día que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero ¿Él sentiría lo mismo que ella? ¿Estaría el preparado realmente para unir su vida a la de ella, volver a retomar esa relación, que fue truncada abruptamente por los caprichos de dos mujeres enfermas? ¿La seguiría amando? o ¿Sólo se estaba casando por cumplir, por hacer feliz al hombre que lo hospedó en su casa? Ella deseaba casarse estando segura que él la amaba realmente, si no era así no podría condenarlo a vivir una farsa, por mucho que de ello dependiera la felicidad y tranquilidad de su padre. De lo único que estaba completamente segura, es que haberlo visto de nuevo, había sido el mejor regalo que hubiera podido recibir de la vida, del cielo, del universo, su alma le había regresado al cuerpo, y ese vacío se llenaba, ese vacío al que había sido condenada por vivir injustamente separada del único hombre que cautivó su corazón. El sueño finalmente la venció y cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Ranma informó a sus padres lo que charló con Soun, ambos estaban muy emocionados, estaban seguros que esa decisión era la mejor y era la que terminaría por unirlos otra vez, pero muy en el fondo el de los ojos azules no compartía esa opinión, por primera vez en su vida la idea de pensar en unir su vida a la de Akane no le daba ni una pizca de dicha, pero cumpliría su palabra.

…

…

La brisa cálida mecía suavemente sus cabellos azulados, mientras el silencio amagaba los pasillos de la casa. Todo el mundo dormía, mientras la chica miraba pensativa sin ninguna dirección, había voces ruidosas en su mente, que entre más indagaba en su interior, más se confundía. Lo único que tenía realmente claro y atesoraba entre miles de pensamientos, era esa pequeña gran llama de convicción, sabía que a partir de entonces nada, absolutamente nada volvería a ser igual, pero sabía que era la decisión que debía tomar…

…

Ranma salió de la casa de su madre rumbo al parque donde se habían citado. Akane por su parte se preparó otra vez intentando lucir lo más hermosa posible para él, iba muy nerviosa, tanto que sus manos le temblaban.

Ranma llegó unos minutos antes de la chica, de pronto la observó dirigirse a el

-Hola Ranma… buenos días –saludó feliz.

-Hola Akane, buenos días –devolvió el saludo.

La chica exhaló y le dijo:

-Antes de darte mi respuesta, quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo, por favor.

-Está bien dime ¿de qué se trata?

-¿En verdad deseas casarte conmigo?… no pienses en mi padre ni en las promesas ni nada, lo único que necesito saber es si es tu deseo casarte conmigo –preguntó la peliazul rogando por una respuesta sincera.

Ranma la miró y desvió ligeramente la mirada

-Es mi deseo casarme contigo Akane –le dijo conteniendo sus emociones. Sacó una cajita y la abrió – ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa? –le preguntó a la peliazul.

Akane no se lo imaginaba, sus labios temblaron y sus lágrimas la traicionaron

-R-Ranma… yo –sollozaba, hace cuanto había esperado por eso, esas palabras la habían tranquilizado y emocionado. –¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa! –el chico sonrió ligeramente y le colocó el hermoso y finísimo anillo en el dedo, un hermoso brillante que sobresalía del arillo de oro blanco, sin duda era muy costoso.

-Bien, tú decides la fecha y los preparativos, yo no sé nada de esos asuntos –expresó algo desinteresado.

-Sí… -su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, más que el día anterior cuando se reencontraron, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo con locura, sus piernas le temblaban y no solo eso su ser entero era un cumulo de emociones que era incapaz de controlar. Se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo besó, primero tiernamente con un tímido toque y luego apasionadamente, Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como su interior se agitaba, luchando contra él mismo, inerme ante tal suceso; una parte de él le animaba a rechazarla y otra parte a besarla apasionadamente, entregarse a ese beso hasta que los labios le sangraran, correspondió ese beso, pero no se entregó a el como Akane, su autocontrol pudo más y recuperó la calma en su interior. Finalmente la chica se separó de él, feliz, él la observaba ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz ahora? ¿Por qué casarse con él le producía tanto entusiasmo? ¿Por qué ahora aquellas palabras hirientes que le dijo, para ella habían quedado enterradas? como si nunca las hubiera dicho, mientras pensaba su coraje se acrecentaba, como era posible que olvidara tan pronto y ella, esa bella mujer con mirada inocente y hasta cierto punto infantil, no tuviera memoria… ¿podía ser tan cruel? o es que quizá era una cínica, sin atisbo de empatía, o era que tal vez para ella él seguía significando nada y que no se preocupaba más que por ella misma.

-Ranma… -le miró enamorada deseaba pasar todo el día con él, recorrer las calles de Nerima, ponerse al día de todos los años que desperdiciaron, pero recordó que tenía que cuidar a su papá y trabajar. –Tengo que regresar, Nabiki tiene que trabajar, papá no puede quedarse solo, me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos después.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con mi madre, nos vemos después –esta vez, el de la trenza no la acompañó a su casa, tomó rumbo a casa de madre.

…

…

Quedaron de verse en dos días, Nodoka, había hablado con Soun, para organizar una cena para pedir la mano de Akane por la delicada salud del padre de su nuera, se celebraría en casa de los Tendo.

Los Saotome anunciarían esa misma noche el compromiso de sus vástagos.

…

Las hermanas Tendo arreglaron la casa para tan esperada ocasión; Kasumi preparó una parte de la cena y Nodoka otra, era una ocasión especial, así que había gran variedad, Nodoka no cabía de felicidad por fin su hijo se comprometería formalmente con Akane, nada podría ser mejor; Soun y Genma estaban igual de emocionados que la mujer, pero definitivamente la más feliz era Akane, no lo podía ocultar, su sonrisa la delataba; para esa noche ella vestía un vestido azul estraple, delineado al cuerpo y unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón alto, había soltado su largo cabello liso que caía sutilmente por su espalda, todos estaban listos.

Ranma arribó a la casa de los Tendo. Akane lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque parecía algo forzada.

-Bien estamos ya todos presentes, hoy es una noche muy especial, no sólo porque nos complace el regreso de mi hijo Ranma, sino también porque por fin nuestros hijos han decidido comprometerse formalmente –dijo Genma ya algo pasado de copas.

Soun en su silla de ruedas, le sonrió a su amigo y levantó con algo de debilidad su copa.

-Señor Saotome, ahora somos familia, nuestros hijos nos han hecho el mejor obsequio, brindemos por ellos y dejemos que ellos hablen –dijo el patriarca Tendo.

Akane, estaba bastante ruborizada y las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, su enorme emoción se lo impedía; Ranma decidió tomar la palabra.

-Nosotros cumpliremos lo acordado desde hace años, Akane y yo uniremos nuestras vidas muy pronto… -decía muy seco, algo que la perpicaz Nabiki notó y le llamó la atención; Ranma iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-Por cierto cuñadito, Akane ¿Cuándo celebraremos su boda?

Akane se quedó muda, era verdad no habían pensado en eso, miró a Ranma y él continuó:

-Nos casaremos dentro de un mes –dijo determinante.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba que la boda fuera tan pronto.

-Pero no se te hace demasiado apresurado cuñadito, los preparativos de una boda son muy engorrosos, yo llevo meses preparando mi boda y me casaré hasta fin de año –dijo Nabiki.

-Un mes es tiempo suficiente para preparar nuestra boda, nosotros estamos ansiosos por hacerlo, ¿no es así Akane? –la miró.

-Eh…eh sí claro –dijo bastante nerviosa.

-Me parece magnifico hijo, digno de todo un hombre como tú, has extrañado tanto a Akane que ya estas desesperado por hacerla tu esposa –expresó la madre del joven.

Akane se ruborizaba, mientras miraba atentamente a su ahora nuevamente prometido, había algo en él…

Durante toda la velada, Ranma se mantuvo muy serio y muy distante, no articuló una sola palabra con Akane y se mantuvo muy distante de ella, se podía decir que pareciera como si no estuviera presente.

En el corazón de Akane, crecía la angustia, por un lado tenía la dicha de ser la prometida formal de Ranma, pero su actitud, cada vez la desconcertaba más, lo sentía tan ajeno a ella, tan distante, prefería no pensar en eso y hacerse ideas como cuando era adolescente, la felicidad la tenía al alcance de su mano y no la dejaría ir una vez más por sus inseguridades, pensaba.

…

…

Dos días después…

Ranma pasó por Akane le había pedido que lo acompañara a un lugar especial. Llegaron al bosque Kioru

-Ranma ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ya lo sabrás… caminemos, la condujo a las profundidades del bosque, la chica se paralizó al observar aquella vieja casona, que habían explorado juntos hace más de dos años y medio, no podía evitar asombrarse, la casona estaba remodelada y pulcra, su jardín delantero había sido podado con detalle, dándole una vista mucho más sorprendente a la construcción.

Ranma esta vez no saltó para entrar, abrió la casa con unas llaves –Akane no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Vamos Akane, no te quedes atrás ¿que no piensas entrar? –le incitó.

-Eh… si… pero ¿cómo es que tú?... –quiso cuestionar a su prometido, mientras entraba a la casa y no pudo terminar la frase porque quedó asombrada, todo estaba tan limpio y sus pisos relucían, brillando como si hubieran sido pulidos, sus paredes estaban pintadas, de un blanco inmaculado y las escaleras relucían igual de pulidas que los pisos de madera, no sólo eso llamó su atención, sino que la casona estaba amueblada, el recibidor, tenía un tapete ancho en la puerta y cuadros, las demás habitaciones, en una de ellas, había una sala de estilo moderno y que parecía realmente cómoda de color beige, de junto había un hermoso comedor de cedro bastante amplio de ocho sillas, la mesa estaba adornada por un frutero de porcelana y unas velas cuadradas de color chocolate, siguieron caminando a las demás habitaciones y entraron al salón principal, los ventanales estaban abiertos y se vislumbraba el enorme estanque, con patos, el jardín recortado y cubierto de flores, la peliazul miraba asombrada y embelesada, se giró para enfocar su atención y observó el viejo piano, que lucía sin una pizca de polvo y parecía haber sido encerado, en los extremos unos jarrones que servían de decoración y una alfombra con almohadones para descanso, al otro extremo, había un enorme librero con decenas de títulos variados; salieron del salón principal y fueron a la cocina, era enorme, la de su casa era una cuarta parte de esta, había un refrigerador de dos piezas, una estufa que parecía de restaurante, una barra con sus respectivos bancos. Subieron por las escaleras y fueron a la habitación principal, estaba montada una cama King size con un edredón ivory muy acolchonado, amueblada con todo lo necesario incluso un armario de dos piezas, salieron de allí y bajaron nuevamente, Ranma deslizo las puertas corredizas de uno de los pasillos y salieron al patio trasero, observaron a lo lejos el estanque con patos que ya habían admirado y se dirigieron al interior del jardín, allí estaban los bellos árboles de cerezos, tupidos coloreando el jardín y convirtiéndolo en un bello paisaje, la peliazul suspiró encantada.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el de los ojos azules.

-Sí es tan hermoso, pero no entiendo todavía porque estamos aquí, ¿y como es que tú tienes llaves?… -dijo confundida.

Ranma la miró y le sonrió.

-Quería traerte a que conocieras tu casa –expresó.

-¿Qué?... ¿mi casa? – no lo podía creer.

-Sí, esta es tu casa.

-Pero como… cuando… -balbuceaba.

-Bueno la compré hace unos días, la mandé a restaurar y amueblar.

-Por eso te ausentaste aquellos días –el chico asintió. –Pero Ranma esta casa es demasiado grande, debe ser muy costosa… como…

-No te preocupes por eso, en China me hice de dinero es así como pude comprarla –dijo con simpleza.

La peliazul, lo miró sorprendida, pensaba que había trabajado muy duro durante todos esos años, para poder comprar una propiedad así.

-Entiendo, pero aun así, me siento mal yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lujos –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ve acostumbrándote Akane, esto y más tendrás a mi lado –la miró intensamente, sus ojos despedían un brillo inusual.

Akane le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo conmovida y complacida por su gesto y esas palabras.

-Muchas gracias Ranma, la casa es muy hermosa, aquí crecerán nuestros hijos –se ruborizó, el pelinegro no dijo nada, pero esas palabras le propiciaron escalofríos. –Aunque lo más importante es que estemos juntos, alzó su rostro para mirar el de su prometido, mirándolo pidiéndole casi a gritos suplicantes que la besara, el intuyó la intención de la chica, observó por unos milisegundos sus labios rosados, perfectamente delineados, tentadores e hipnotizantes, luchó contra sí mismo y se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-Es mejor que volvamos, recuerda que vas a escoger tu vestido con mi madre –le recordó.

-Es verdad casi lo olvidó, vámonos.

…

…

Akane llegó a casa y allí estaban esperándolas sus dos hermanas y su tía Nodoka, se sorprendieron al ver el rostro radiante de la chica.

-Oh Akane, hay algo que quieras compartirnos, es acaso que Ranma y tú se comieron el postre antes de la boda –dijo Nabiki con una mueca picara.

-¡Oh eso es grandioso! ¿Mi Ranma fue todo un hombre contigo hija? –preguntó Nodoka muy emocionada.

-Nabiki eso es algo muy íntimo –regañó Kasumi.

-No, no es lo que están pensando –dijo apenada con sus mejillas coloradas. –Ranma me llevó a conocer nuestra casa –dijo muy contenta.

-¿En serio? –Dijeron ambas hermanas –la peliazul asintió.

-Me da mucho gusto Akane –expresó Nodoka -¿Qué te pareció?

-Es muy amplia y es muy bonita, pero lo que más me gusta es el jardín, está cubierto de frondosos árboles de cerezos y tiene un estanque enorme con patos –decía embelesada como una niña entusiasmada.

-Muchas felicidades Akane –dijo Kasumi.

-Sera un nidito de amor muy romántico –le sonrió Nabiki.

-Sí tienen que conocerla, después de la boda las llevaré, el único inconveniente es que está a dos horas de aquí, cerca del bosque Kioru.

-Oh vaya, bueno hermanita son dos horas en tren, en auto es mucho menos tiempo –la tranquilizó Kasumi.

-Sí es verdad… bueno vámonos ya que no quiero llegar tarde a la cita.

…

…

Llegaron a la boutique de alta costura, la madre de Ranma había conseguido una cita allí para la prueba de vestido de novia de Akane, Akane, observó los modelos asombrada, jamás había visto vestidos tan bellos.

-Oh tía, pero esta tienda es exclusiva, yo creo que lo mejor será buscar otra, conozco una boutique que está… –fue interrumpida por Nodoka.

-De ninguna manera, tu futuro marido se molestaría mucho si fuéramos a otro lugar, él quiere lo mejor para ti, así que escoge el vestido que más te guste –añadió convenciendo a la peliazul.

-Tía… está bien –"Ranma… haces todo esto por mi" –pensó complacida.

Sus hermanas le ayudaron a escoger, Akane les modeló decenas de vestidos y cada una de ellas daba un veredicto distinto, Nabiki optaba por los modelos más costosos y poco convencionales, mientras Kasumi optaba por los más conservadores, Nodoka en cambio estaba satisfecha con cada modelo que lucía, la veía tan hermosa, Akane era como la hija que nunca tuvo, pero que la vida le había regalado, era la esposa perfecta para su hijo, pensaba.

Finalmente Akane tomó un vestido más, estaba algo agotada, llevaban horas así y no lograba decidirse, hasta que vio un modelo del que se enamoró a primera vista, era blanco inmaculado, cubierto de encaje desde el escote acorazonado hasta la cola, ceñido de la cintura y con caída de princesa, sin ser ampón, con una cola larga de metro y medio. Les mostró el modelo a sus acompañantes y quedaron boquiabiertas, era el modelo perfecto, parecía una princesa.

-Akane, serás la novia más hermosa, mi hijo quedará más enamorado de ti… es tan afortunado –decía Nodoka entre lágrimas.

-Gracias tía –dijo Akane –soltando una lagrima.

-Estas preciosa hermanita, pareces una princesa… nuestra madre se sentiría tan orgullosa al verte así –Kasumi lloró también.

-Este es el modelo perfecto –dijo Nabiki.

-Muchas gracias, se daba vueltas observándose en el espejo, la vendedora, la miraba complacida, por fin la novia se había decidido.

-¿Ya eligió señorita? –preguntó la vendedora.

Akane observó el precio del vestido e iba a negarse pero Nodoka irrumpió justo a tiempo.

-Sí nos llevamos éste señorita.

-P-pero tía es…

-Te ves hermosa Akane y es el vestido que te gustó así que no se diga más, además volverás loco a mi hijo –le guiñó un ojo, Akane se ruborizó.

Nodoka pagó con la tarjeta que Ranma le había dado.

-Gracias por su compra.

Las mujeres se retiraron y entraron a una tienda de lencería.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo nerviosa.

-Hermanita… necesitas nueva ropa interior, o caso crees que le vas a agradar a tu marido con tus bragas de abuelita

-¡Nabiki! –refunfuñó Akane, Kasumi y Nodoka reían.

Esta vez Akane no pudo escoger absolutamente nada, ya que ella optaba por ropa interior bastante conservadora.

-De ninguna manera te vas a llevar eso Akane… te llevaras todo esto –les señaló los modelos sensuales a la chica, nada recatados, bragas muy recortadas y sostenes que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, además de variados negligés de diversos colores, Akane los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sus ojos se exorbitaban más y más conforme le iba mostrando las prendas que se llevarían, su suegra estaba complacida con los modelos, ella misma había escogido varios.

-Sólo nos falta lo más importante, para el día de tu boda necesitas llevar una prenda debajo de tu vestido, muy provocativa para embelesar a tu marido –Nodoka le mostró la prenda a la peliazul. Un negligé blanco con escote muy pronunciado, era de seda y encaje, con pantimedias del mismo color, algo tierno y bastante sensual.

Akane se puso roja como un tomate, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su noche de bodas, aunque los nervios la carcomían.

Finalmente salieron de las tiendas y regresaron a casa con decenas de bolsas

-Volverás loco a mi Ranma con todo esto, sacaban las prendas de la bolsas.

-Tía… me da mucha pena usar todo esto… yo no

-Oh no te preocupes, ya verás cómo después de tu primera noche, no sentirás pena jamás

-¡Tía!–se ruborizó en extremo.

…

…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer, si se pudieron dar cuenta desde aquí empieza la historia, cuando Akane recuerda, ya llegamos al presente… La canción que ahora estamos siguiendo se llama "** _ **Que nos está pasando"**_ **de Manuel Carrasco, les recomiendo mucho escucharla es divina. Les quedo a deber los comentarios me quedé sin tiempo, pero saben que el próximo despejaremos todas las dudas, les comparto que ya tengo una página de Face que acabo de abrir, la pueden encontrar como: , saludos y muchas gracias por leer. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y anónimos y sobre todo a: Litapaz, paulayjoaqui, Robertoortega, julieglz, guest, guest, guest, rose-123, Lilum, znta, AndreItha765, Bonita, Nabikivu, Esmeralda Saotom, Chat´de´Lune, Mariko29, Flakita, Lizzy Dezzy, anymary79, CONEJA, chrisitian, Afrika, edisjaeger1.**

 **Lilum: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

 **CONEJA: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

 **Chrisitian: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

 **Afrika: Bienvenida muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

 **Edisjaeger1: Bienvenido (a) Muchas gracias por leer, y por tus comentarios.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo jueves**


	20. Chapter 20: La Boda

" _De pronto dices que quieres que te deje_ _  
_ _y no me hablas_ **…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

" **La Boda"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar entrando a su Fb como jg. dreamer (jgpuntodreamer) ó Jgdreamer-809170352564111/**

 **.**

Ranma y Akane se veían muy poco, ambos tenían sus actividades respectivas y organizaban los pendientes de su boda…

…

Toda la noche anterior había llovido a cántaros, así que la mañana amaneció muy húmeda, Ranma caminaba por el vecindario, lo hacía sin ninguna prisa, era demasiado extraño ahora, tanta tranquilidad que se respiraba en el lugar, hace años hubiera sido toda una persecución con las chicas que lo acosaban, siempre escondiéndose de ellas o corriendo por algún altercado, ahora por fin podía disfrutar de esa paz.

Mientras caminaba dilucidó una presencia que había conocido hace tiempo, al acercarse más, vio de quien se trataba y por supuesto su ira se hizo presente.

–¿Ranma Saotome? –dijo el castaño al encontrarse con él

–Hinomoto… –expresó con mirada gélida y sin un atisbo de simpatía.

–Que sorpresa tenerte por acá, se supone que vivías en China –dijo irónico.

–Tú lo has dicho, vivía…

–¿Entonces no has venido de visita? ¿Piensas quedarte? –preguntó interesado.

–Así es Hinomoto, mi lugar está aquí junto a mi prometida –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Prometida? –dijo con una incipiente molestia.

–Sí, en un poco tiempo me casaré con Akane… –sonrió con amplitud disfrutando su victoria.

Observó a Hinomoto tensarse y conteniendo su furia.

–¿Te sorprende Hinomoto? –bufó.

–Vaya… aún no me explico como Akane pudo fijarse en ti, que eres un…

–¿Pobre diablo?… que no tiene que ofrecerle… Ay Hinomoto, han pasado varios años, las cosas cambian, ahora los papeles se invierten el pobre diablo eres tú, porque jamás podrás tenerla –Hinomoto no soportó la burla de Ranma y se fue contra él, encestándole un puñetazo al rostro, que por supuesto Ranma le detuvo ágilmente. –Como te dije las cosas cambian, ahora yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú imbécil –le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago que dejó a Hinomoto sin un ápice de aire y de rodillas al suelo. Le sonrió y le dijo: -No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino y mucho menos vuelvas a acercarte Akane o te mataré –después de eso se retiró con un semblante apacible.

–¡MALDITO RANMA, ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

…

El de la trenza entró a la farmacia especializada y compró todos los medicamentos para Soun…

…

…

Akane estaba en el corredor junto a la cocina, tenía un semblante muy alegre, tomó el teléfono y marcó varios dígitos…

–Hola… -contestó una joven.

–Hola Azumi, habla Akane…

–¡Oh Akane… cuanto tiempo! hace ya varios meses que no sabía nada de ti, me alegra escucharte ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo emocionada.

–Muy bien Azumi, por eso te hablo, pero antes que nada ¿Cómo has estado tú? –le preguntó.

–Muy bien amiga, con mucho trabajo en la escuela, es una locura tengo dos grupos, prácticamente trabajo todo el día y no me doy a vasto, pero no me puedo quejar me apasiona mi trabajo y bueno… tengo todo el apoyo de Shiosuke –expresó ruborizada.

–Me alegra tanto escucharte tan feliz, siempre supe que Shiosuke y tu terminarían juntos, afortunadamente pudiste valorarlo, no cualquiera deja todo por ir detrás del amor de su vida –decía Akane.

–Si yo tampoco me imaginaba que Shiosuke fuera así, finalmente logró conquistarme y jamás olvidaré su sacrificio, afortunadamente se colocó como administrador del gimnasio del ayuntamiento de Kioto, le va muy bien, tanto que estamos pensando en comprar un departamento y mudarnos pronto.

–¿De verdad?... ¿ya están viviendo juntos? –indagó Akane feliz por sus amigos.

–Sí hace apenas unos días decidimos vivir juntos, Shiosuke me propuso matrimonio, pero ya sabes lo que opino de eso, así que decidimos mudarnos juntos… bueno ya hablamos mucho de mí, te escuchó muy diferente, te escuchas muy feliz… ¿Hay alguna novedad?

–Sí… han sucedido muchas cosas las últimas semanas… –suspiró –Ranma regresó de China ¡Y nos casamos en un mes! –casi gritó de alegría.

–Eso es genial, una gran noticia, después de tanto tiempo, por fin ustedes van a estar juntos –decía muy emocionada.

–Sí, necesitas comunicarle la noticia a Shiosuke, les mandaré las invitaciones por correo, no pueden faltar.

–Descuida allí estaremos, cuando Shiosuke se enteré que Ranma regresó, se pondrá muy contento, él lo ha echado mucho de menos.

–Sí lo sé… bueno Azumi, debo colgar porque Ranma está a punto de llegar, te habló luego, me dio mucho gusto volver a escucharte –se despidió.

–A mí también Akane, te quiero nos hablamos luego y cuenta con nosotros allí estaremos en tu boda en primera fila, saludos a Ranma. –se despidió también y ambas colgaron.

…

Ranma tocó a la puerta; Akane le abrió inmediatamente.

–Hola Ranma, pasa –le invitó a entrar.

–Gracias –Ranma entró.

–Mi papá está dormido, ¿ya almorzaste? –preguntó.

–Sí ya lo hice, no te molestes… traje las medicinas de tu papá –le dijo mostrándole una bolsa con muchos medicamentos.

–Pero Ranma, no te hubieras molestado, son carísimos y…

–No es ninguna molestia, y recuerda que es mi obligación, pronto seré tu esposo, recuerda que el día que nos comprometimos asumí este compromiso, me encargaré de ustedes.

–Ranma… –los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

–Akane hablé con mis padres esta mañana, ellos tomaron una decisión…

–¿Una decisión?

–Sé muy bien que no quieres dejar a tu padre solo, pensé en que lo más prudente sería llevarlo a vivir con nosotros…

–Oh no mi padre no dejaría su casa jamás, ya lo conoces, aquí están todos sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de mi madre, lo mejor sería que nosotros…

–Precisamente de eso hablamos esta mañana, mis padres hablaron por teléfono con Soun y acordaron mudarse aquí con tu padre, después de la boda.

–¿De verdad? Pero lo que menos quiero es causar molestias –dijo la chica bastante apenada.

–No te preocupes por eso, sabes muy bien que el viejo y tu papá se han echado de menos, ellos se acostumbraron a vivir juntos, además ambos se harían compañía y mi madre también se sentiría acompañada.

–Se los agradezco tanto Ranma… ustedes siempre han sido un gran apoyo para nosotros…

–Akane yo me haré a cargo del Dojo al cien por ciento…

–No entiendo…

–Quiero que te dediques a lo que verdaderamente te gusta, que ejerzas tu carrera.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, se sentía tan protegida y apoyada a su lado…

–Pero, es mi deber ayudarte con el Dojo yo…

–Yo puedo hacerlo solo, tantos años esforzándote para que no hagas lo que te apasiona –la miró serio.

–Ranma… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –lo abrazó tan fuerte, derramando varias lágrimas, el joven miraba el nacimiento de su cabello.

–Estuve investigando y cerca de Kioru, donde viviremos, hay un hospital e internado para niños especiales, podrías trabajar allí, el lugar se llama _"Asociación de Ángeles en la Tierra" –_ dijo _._

–¡Eso es genial! –exclamó muy emocionada. –Mañana mismo iré a dejar mi hoja de vida.

–Podemos ir hoy, si no tienes algo que hacer –ofreció.

–Me parece excelente, solo esperemos a Nabiki, hoy llegará temprano.

…

Después de una hora Nabiki llegó a la casa y Ranma y Akane se dirigieron a la salida de la casa para tomar rumbo a " _La Asociación de Ángeles en la Tierra"_

Había un auto muy lujoso estacionado fuera de su casa, Akane se pasó de largo…

–Espera Akane ¿A dónde vas?

–A la estación para tomar el tren –dijo.

–No será necesario -presionó el botón del control del auto y se abrió la puerta de éste.

Akane quedó estupefacta, no imaginaba que ese auto fuera de Ranma.

–Sube Akane –le invitó abriéndole la puerta.

–Eh… sí –se subió finalmente al auto y Ranma condujo hasta la asociación, Akane entregó su hoja de vida, dándole excelentes noticias, pues lo que más se requería era ayuda en ese lugar, así que le dieron el puesto de inmediato, empezaría en unas pocas semanas después de su boda.

…

…

Ryoga llegó a casa de los Tendo y fue recibido por Akane, en realidad como siempre, no planeaba llegar allí, pero accidentalmente llegó…

–Hola Ryoga –le saludó amablemente.

–Hola Akane –la miró sorprendido, porque se veía bastante cambiada con su cabello tan largo.

–Me alegra que hayas venido porque quería entregarte la invitación de mi boda y no lograba localizarte –dijo emocionada.

–¿De tu boda? –definitivamente no se esperaba eso y su interior se estrujó.

–Sí Ranma regresó y en unos pocos días nos casaremos – le sonrió inocente.

–Así que regreso… -dijo algo desilusionado, pero a la vez se alegraba por Akane.

–Sí Ryoga, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver pero ocurrió un milagro.

–Me alegro mucho por ti Akane, se cómo le echaste de menos y todo lo que has sufrido por él… Akane quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo para todo y si ese infeliz no te hace la mujer más feliz, lo haré polvo –dijo determinado, mostrando su singular colmillo.

–Descuida Ryoga, soy la mujer más feliz, ahora no hay nada que pueda salir mal –dijo convencida.

–Akane debo irme, debía llegar a ver a Akari y accidentalmente llegué aquí –dijo despidiéndose.

–Por favor Ryoga no vayas a faltar a mi boda, tu presencia es muy importante para mí y no dejes de traer a Akari –le dijo

–Allí estaré Akane –salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo no conseguía olvidar a Akane, estaba con Akari, pero en su corazón siempre vivía Akane.

…

El mes pasó aceleradamente y el día de la esperada boda finalmente llegó.

El jardín trasero de la casa de los Tendo estaba iluminado desde la entrada hasta el Dojo, por hermosos lirios blancos que adornaban el jardín, formando un camino recto con elegancia, estaba todo listo para la boda que se realizaría en menos de una hora.

…

Ranma se acomodó el corbatín, mientras se observaba en el espejo, portaba un fino frac azabache, observó su rostro en el espejo y enfocó la vista a sus intensos ojos azules oscuros, los miró varios segundos, hasta que su madre llegó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Hijo, ya es tarde, debemos irnos al Dojo, tú debes estar antes que la novia –decía muy emocionada, la bella mujer, portaba un Kimono tradicional, lila y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Su marido entró también a la habitación lucía un traje elegante japonés de color gris y bastante holgado, y con su pañoleta de siempre.

–Vamos Ranma no te quedes allí parado, o es que acaso no quieres casarte –le molestó su padre.

–No tengo ninguna duda viejo, vámonos –le respondió con fastidio.

…

…

Las hermanas Tendo lucían un vestido rosado, portaban el mismo estilo, un vestido largo vaporoso, con un tirante en un hombro y del otro un escote recto, con corte princesa en la cintura, ambas recogieron su cabello en una cola alta, se veían muy atractivas.

–¡Vamos Akane solo falta colocarte el velo, la boda está por comenzar! –le apresuraban.

–Sí –Kasumi la miró en el espejo.

–Luces tan hermosa, mamá estaría tan orgullosa de ti, me da tanto gusto que vayas a casarte, mi hermanita más pequeña –sus lágrimas se escaparon.

–Kasumi… -la voz de Akane se quebró y una lágrima se asomó en su bello rostro –Muchas gracias hermana, siempre has estado a mi lado y tú has sido como una madre para mí, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí – la abrazó.

–Se han olvidado de mí –añadió Nabiki.

–Por supuesto que no –Akane la abrazó también –Muchas gracias Nabiki por ayudarme con los preparativos de mi boda, esto no sería posible sin tú ayuda.

–No es nada, sólo espero que ese bobo de Ranma te haga feliz – le guiñó el ojo.

Soun entró en silla de ruedas a la habitación de su hija, la miraba embelesado.

Kasumi y Nabiki salieron.

–Nosotras nos adelantaremos, los esperamos afuera.

–Papá… -le sonrió Akane.

–Hija… la más pequeña de mis hijas… eres tan hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando nos casamos…

–Muchas gracias papá –unas lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas.

–Eres toda una mujer… deseo con todo mi corazón que seas la mujer más feliz… aunque sé que ya lo eres, esperaste tanto tiempo para que llegara este momento, para unirte a Ranma –los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se cortó –No sabes lo feliz que me hace que vayas a casarte, lo único que no me gusta es que no podré llevarte de mi brazo para entregarte a tu marido.

–Oh papá –se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazó –Claro que iré de tu brazo, tu eres mi padre, nada me haría más feliz que tú me entregaras –le besó la mejilla, y le limpió las lágrimas, ella se las limpió también, no quería arruinar su maquillaje.

–Es hora de irnos –guío a su padre llevando la silla de ruedas hasta la salida del jardín allí aguardaban Kasumi y Nabiki.

Los invitados ya estaban dentro del Dojo, eran apenas unas cuantos invitados, familiares cercanos del Doctor Tofu, quien tenía a su pequeña de casi dos años en los brazos; algunos amigos de Nabiki, incluyendo a su prometido Kuno, amigos de la Universidad de Akane, Ryoga y Akari y por supuesto los Saotome.

…

Ranma aguardaba en el interior del Dojo, esperaba apacible el inicio de la ceremonia, su madre estaba a su lado y su padre aguardaba impaciente, observando el barril de saque. La boda sería una combinación tradicional y occidental, tendrían una ceremonia religiosa y seguirían el protocolo japonés; el novio parecía ausente y lo estaba, estaba inmerso en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, ese día sellaría su vida a la de Akane.

–Akane ya es hora de entrar al Dojo –informó Nabiki.

Nabiki y Kasumi tomaron unos ramos pequeños de flores con un listón del mismo color de sus vestidos, listas para iniciar la marcha nupcial, entrarían ellas primero.

Akane se acomodó el velo y sujetó la silla de su padre para avanzar, pero su padre la detuvo.

–Espera hija, no entraré con la silla –expresó determinado.

–Pero papá…

–Por favor debo entregarte como corresponde –reunió toda la fuerza en sus piernas y lentamente se fue levantando de la silla, sus tres hijas lo miraban asombradas y también con preocupación, las tres se acercaron a ayudarle a erguirse, pero él les indicó con la mano que lo dejarán hacerlo solo, finalmente lo consiguió y se puso de pie.

–Vamos Akane, no puedes retrasarte en tu boda –le prestó su brazo.

–Eh sí papá –le sonrió y tomó su brazo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó, las hermanas Tendo entraron primero y después de ellas Akane con su padre. Los aplausos se escucharon, indicando la entrada de la novia y Ranma volvió a la realidad girándose para observarla.

Sus ojos denotaron asombro y fascinación al mirar a la mujer que se acercaba tomada del brazo de su padre; se veía tan hermosa que parecía una diosa. Su vestido blanco inmaculado hacía juego con la expresión de dulzura de su rostro, un fino y sutil maquillaje iluminaba su rostro, sus finas facciones lucían con gracia y el bello tocado de su cabello recogido dejaba caer delicados mechones enrulados. Jamás había visto a Akane tan perfecta.

Soun sonrió ampliamente y entregó a su hija a Ranma

–No puedo pedirte que la cuides y la protejas por el resto de tu vida, porque sé sin vacilaciones que lo harás Ranma –el joven no dijo nada sólo tomó a Akane del brazo, la peliazul temblaba de los nervios, sin duda ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

El sacerdote abrió su libro de oraciones y comenzó con la ceremonia…

…

–Ranma Saotome ¿acepta a Akane Tendo como su esposa, para amarla y hacerla su compañera de vida, para compartir los momentos felices y los adversos? –preguntó el sacerdote sosteniendo sus anteojos en espera de la respuesta del de los ojos azules.

El joven suspiró a sus adentros, conteniendo el aliento, cuestionándose en lo más profundo si la decisión que iba a tomar era la correcta; miró a la novia, con sus ojos destellantes, salpicantes de felicidad pura, contempló su delicada hermosura, jamás la había visto tan bella y tan femenina, su mirada se encontró con los ojos avellana nuevamente y penetró sus ojos en los de ella.

– " _Serás mi esposa Akane, tendrás todo cuanto quieras, vivirás sin privaciones… pero sobre todo, haré que me ames como nunca has amado a nadie y te haré pagar cada una de las humillaciones que me hiciste, cada insulto, cada lágrima que derramé por ti, sabrás por todo lo que yo pasé, porque te lo haré vivir con creces" –_ pensaba, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Akane lo miró expectante, el permanecía callado, eso la puso nerviosa, era acaso que se arrepentiría; entonces el joven decidió contestar:

–Sí, la acepto como mi esposa –dijo, la chica le sonrió.

–Señorita Akane Tendo ¿Acepta a Ranma Saotome como su esposo, para amarlo, ser su compañera de vida y compartir los momentos felices y adversos?

En ese momento Ryoga apretó sus puños con fiereza, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Akane no se casara, si ella desistía de ese matrimonio, él lucharía por ella a capa y espada, dejaría a Akari sin contemplaciones y viviría su romance con Akane, pero sabía que todo eso eran meras fantasías, eso no ocurriría jamás, porque Akane amaba a Ranma desde siempre. Cerró sus ojos sabiendo la respuesta de su amada peliazul.

–Sí aceptó –su rostro se iluminó.

La ceremonia continuó sellando todos sus votos.

…

Felicidades a los esposos, los declaro marido y mujer sellen esta sagrada celebración del matrimonio, con un beso de amor.

Los presentes les aplaudían a los novios con regocijo, mientras Akane y Ranma se miraban, estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Ranma la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola tan profundamente, que pareciera como si nadie estuviera allí, los invitados no se lo podían creer, ese joven tímido definitivamente había quedado en el pasado, al menos eso pensaron, Akane estaba más que ruborizada no se lo esperaba, nunca la había besado de esa forma tan arrebatadora, finalmente terminaron el beso y se dirigieron a la recepción, continuaron con el protocolo japonés y firmaron sus actas civiles, la celebración fue todo un éxito, los bocadillos y la comida deliciosa, todos quedaron satisfechos, bailaron, comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, las hermanas Tendo ya no aguantaban los pies de tanto bailar, el padre de Ranma junto al maestro Hapossai se quedaron dormidos completamente ebrios sobre la mesa, Hapossai, sobre un plato con sobras de comida que le manchó el rostro, Nabiki se despidió de Kuno y Sasuke y Kasumi despidió a los demás invitados, familiares del doctor Tofu, vecinos y familia lejana de los Tendo y amigos de los novios. Ryoga decidió marcharse de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie, era demasiado para él enfrentar a Akane y dirigirse a Ranma sin manifestar molestia, lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo de allí.

…

–Hijos míos hoy empieza su vida en matrimonio, soy tan feliz… les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –decía Nodoka llorando de felicidad.

–Muchas gracias tía Nodoka –agradeció Akane muy feliz.

–Hijo, demuéstrale a Akane que eres todo un hombre, un buen matrimonio depende mucho de… -Ranma la interrumpió.

–Mamá ya es tarde, debemos marcharnos –expresó algo cortante, mientras los colores de Akane subían más y más de tonalidad.

Soun se acercó a los novios para despedirlos.

–Hija mía, cuídate mucho –sus lágrimas se dibujaron en su rostro.

–Papá lo haré y no te preocupes vendré todos los días a visitarte.

–Te lo agradezco hija, pero ahora tu lugar está junto a tu marido no hace falta que me visites todos los días Nodoka y Genma se mudarán a vivir aquí, no estaré solo, además Nabiki todavía no se casa.

–Eso no importa papá yo vendré, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y le dijo: Te amo papá, nos vemos luego.

Ranma se despidió de Soun y su madre lo detuvo.

–Hijo deberían de irse de luna de miel, acaban de casarse, puedes encargarte del Dojo después, disfruten unas merecidas vacaciones en algún sitio romántico –incitó la mujer.

–Eso no está a discusión madre, Akane y yo lo hablamos, no saldremos de viaje de Luna de miel –expresó seco, algo que a su madre le desagradó mucho.

–Bueno está bien, si ambos lo planearon así está bien, yo no puedo intervenir… váyanse ya y se todo un hombre –besó a Akane y a Ranma despidiéndose de ellos.

…

Llegaron hasta el auto último modelo, del mismo tono de sus ojos, estaba adornado con un tapete de lirios debajo del parabrisas y en las puertas; el joven condujo a su esposa a la entrada del auto y le abrió la puerta, la chica se sentó acomodando su vestido y su velo, después él se introdujo a su auto y condujo hasta Kioru, a su ahora nueva casa, durante el camino no cruzaron una sola palabra, Akane no lo hizo por los nervios que la carcomían, pensó que Ranma se sentía igual. Después de casi una hora, llegaron a su casa, bajaron ambos jóvenes, Ranma abrió el portón de la casa y entraron, ambos serios sin decir una sola palabra.

La respiración de Akane se tornó agitada y sus latidos casi resonaban al exterior, de pronto observó a su esposo, quitarse el saco y desabotonarse el traje, la chica se ruborizó, estaban en la planta baja, de pronto Ranma subió por las escaleras, dejando a Akane un tanto desconcertada, ella esperaba que la tomara en sus brazos y la condujera hasta su habitación, pero sabía que Ranma podía ser un poco lento, eso era algo que no se podía cambiar tan fácilmente, entonces se quitó el velo y subió también por las escaleras hasta llegar a su pieza, se introdujeron a la habitación, las respiraciones de ambos se contuvieron, él joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Akane no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, no tenía idea de cómo actuar que decir o que hacer, estaba inerme ante tal situación, pero a la vez de su interior emergía la emoción de saber que ese día se convertiría en su mujer.

Por otro lado Ranma se sentó en la cama, apoyándose para quitarse los zapatos, Akane estaba parada a un costado de él y sólo lo observaba, trémula e inmóvil, sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento, se levantó y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, para después deshacerse de ella, quedando con la camiseta interior y aun con los pantalones puestos, se deshizo de los calcetines y desabotonó su pantalón, iba a bajar el cierre, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro ruborizado de Akane, que estaba a punto de taparse inconscientemente los ojos, se dirigió al baño y entró allí, se desvistió y quedó en boxers, como el solía dormir siempre. Mientras Akane casi se hiperventilaba estaba allí de pie sin hacer absolutamente nada sólo suspirando y sujetando el peso de su vestido, Ranma salió inmediatamente y miró a la chica.

–Akane ¿Piensas quedarte allí de pie? ¿No piensas quitarte ese incomodo vestido? –le preguntó, mientras la chica se enrojeció como un tomate.

–Bueno… es que yo… eh yo… –balbuceaba, se percató de que sus nervios la estaban traicionando y estaba actuando como una niña tonta, recordó los consejos de Nabiki y Nodoka y entonces respiró profundo y dijo: -Ahora vuelvo –entró al baño y con bastante dificultad intentó quitarse el vestido, pero este tenía muchos amarres en la espalda y no podía quitárselo, comenzó a inquietarse, lo intentó varias veces, desesperada comenzó a jalarlo, y se dio cuenta que podía romperlo y eso era lo que menos deseaba, entonces tímidamente salió del baño y tragó saliva; miró a Ranma que estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo.

Con nerviosismo se acercó a él...

–Ehm… Ranma… podrías ayudarme a deshacer los amarres del vestido… no pude quitármelo –dijo muy apenada.

Ranma se giró a mirarla y se levantó de la cama, colocándose detrás de ella, para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido, fue abriendo uno a uno los amarres del vestido, mientras iba abriéndolas, la espalda tersa y blanca de la chica iba mostrándose, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de la último amarre y su espalda estaba casi descubierta, la respiración del joven se tornó agitada y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que casi podían escucharse, se concentró y se alejó un poco de ella.

–Ya está… ya puedes quitarte el vestido – le dijo.

–Gracias –expresó muy nerviosa, Ranma regresó a la cama quedando la vista a Akane de frente, él pensó que la chica iría al baño a cambiarse, pero eso no sucedió, la peliazul, absolutamente ruborizada, dejo caer al suelo su hermoso vestido y Ranma pudo vislumbrar un tierno y provocativo negligé blanco de dos piezas, con unas pantimedias que le llegaban hasta los muslos, el bello negligé, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, por lo que la hermosa y tonificada figura de la chica se definía a la perfección, el nacimiento de sus senos y la curvatura entre estos, su abdomen tonificado y plano, sus caderas sujetas a esas bragas pequeñísimas y sus torneadas piernas largas.

Por un momento la mirada de Ranma lo traicionó, la miraba embelesado como aquel que observa un majestuoso paisaje o una deidad, no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente parecía atrapado en ella. La peliazul por su parte estaba allí esperándolo, decidida a todo, sin dudas, sin temores, ahora era su esposa, ya no existían amenazas entre ellos ni nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar, ahora estaban ellos dos solos en medio de un hermoso bosque, solos sin que nada amagara su felicidad, solos, pero acompañados únicamente por la luz de luna de testigo y ese bello ventanal que daba al jardín, obsequiándoles una vista sin igual.

Ranma dirigió sus ojos azules como el mar al anochecer y se enfocó en los de ella, sus miradas se encontraron y la calidez en su corazón se intensificó como nunca antes, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, se había acostumbrado a la soledad, al frío en su corazón y su proceder, se preguntaba porque esa mujer podía producirle con una sola mirada, sin siquiera tocarla, eso que él no aceptaba más en sus pensamientos, entonces, se levantó de la cama y quedó frente a ella a escasos centímetros de sus labios, la piel de la chica se estremeció y sintió unos poderosos escalofríos envolverle todo el cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron al mil por ciento, Ranma la miró sin emitir ni un solo parpadeo, su corazón emitía estruendosos pálpitos y su torso sudaba, las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo, se acercó más ella y podía oler ese perfume delicioso y embriagante, esa mezcla bien definida de vainilla y flores, estaba extenuado de su esencia particular, por un momento cerró sus ojos y comenzó a aproximarse peligrosamente a sus labios, la mujer cerró sus ojos, Ranma se detuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios carnosos de la chica y abrió los ojos.

–Buenas noches Akane –le dio la espalda y se acostó en la cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Akane quedó estupefacta, no comprendía que había pasado, ella pensó que entre Ranma y ella ocurriría algo esa noche, pero simplemente él se acostó a dormir, simplemente no se explicaba nada, pero observó la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y ya pasaban de las 4:00 am, ella dedujo que muy probablemente estaba exhausto y para ser sincera ella también lo estaba, sonrió al verlo allí durmiendo, pero ahora ella dormiría todas las noches a su lado porque por fin ya eran esposos.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora ya empiezan su vida marital no dejen de leer saludos.**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar entrando a su Fb como jgpuntodreamer ó /Jgdreamer-809170352564111/ Allí encontraran todas mis actualizaciones y contenido de Ranma que les iré compartiendo y podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran sobre cualquiera de mis historias.**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos, pero sobre todo a:**

 **Litapaz: Hola linda, ya veremos cómo se irán dando las cosas entre ellos, pero no te desesperes tendrán sus momentos cercanos. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola linda, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, no te preocupes este Ranma es tan frío que será muy difícil que pueda fijarse en otra chica y claro que llegara el momento que se entere de la trampa de Ukyo y Shampoo, adelanto uno de mis capítulos favoritos y más difíciles de escribir. Saludos.**

 **AndreItha765: Hola, gracias por leer, Ranma tiene muchos planes para su matrimonio, desafortunadamente nada positivos, ya veremos cómo terminarán estos dos. Saludos.**

 **Flakita: Hola muchas gracias por comentar; si lastimosamente Ranma quiere vengarse, pero también tendrán sus momentos buenos. Saludos.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola, así es Ranma regresó, pero ya es otro, no queda nada de aquel jovencito alegre, Akane se enfrentará a todos esos cambios. Saludos.**

 **Afrika: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, Akane deseaba hablar con Ranma y disculparse por lo de hace años, pero él no la dejó, la interrumpió y ella inocentemente cree, que Ranma ya la perdonó y se olvidó de eso hace mucho, eso le traerá graves consecuencias. Saludos.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sí se viene la parte más dura, no dejes de leer que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor. Saludos.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, siento haberte echo llorar, pero me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro. Saludos.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, ojalá hayas tenido un excelente cumpleaños, pues cómo pudiste leer no hubo noche de bodas, pero veremos qué pasa más adelante, Ranma siente mucho coraje hacia a Akane, pero a la vez ha tenido tantos detalles con ella que no sospecha siquiera de su venganza. Saludos.**

 **MCR1982: Hola bienvenido (a) muchas gracias por leer, claro conozco la historia es muy buena, sin embargo las cosas se darán muy diferentes en esta historia, porque Ranma ya no es aquel que solía ser, no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, tienes toda la razón Akane también es culpable y Ranma esta actuando sin conocer la trampa que les tendieron para separarlos, desgraciadamente eso los llevara a sufrir mucho. Saludos.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues si Ranma es el vengativo y apenas empezará su venganza, la tensión irá aumentando y la pobre Akane inocentemente cree en él, pero ya veremos cómo se darán las cosas. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Ghyzele: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, espero no haberte desvelado mucho he he, te invito a no dejar de leer, que la historia será cada vez más interesante. Saludos.**

 **Julieglz: Hola, gracias po leer si finalmente estarán juntos pero de que manera. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, Ranma no pretende nada bueno y finalmente que consiguieron casarse, pobre Akane, pero ya veremos que les tiene el destino preparado. Saludos.**

 **Ranmoon Man: Hola bienvenido, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sí ocurrirán muchas cosas que les harán daño a los dos y sobre las cartas ya veremos que sucedieron con ellas y si son recuperadas. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste la historia no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Marchuru: Hola bienvenida (o) muchas gracias por leer, no te preocupes la historia está terminada y actualizo cada jueves, salvo que surja algún imprevisto, les estaré avisando por mi página de FB. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nina: Hola bienvenida, publico cada jueves, en caso de no poder hacerlo, estaré avisando por medio de mi pág. de FB, sobre las próximas actualizaciones. Saludos.**

 **Anymary: Hola muchas gracias por leer, aquí está el otro capítulo ¿Te gustó? Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21: Adaptación

" _Más miedo me da el silencio_ _  
_ _si me grita tu mirada"_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 21**

" **Adaptación"**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche sería muy muy larga, por supuesto el pelinegro de la trenza no estaba dormido, por más que lo intentaba no podía simplemente coger el sueño, sentía la calidez del menudo cuerpo de su ahora esposa dormir junto a él, la tenía a escasos centímetros de él, no podía moverse, porque cualquier movimiento en falso implicaba rosar su piel y si había algo que no deseaba era entrar en contacto con la peliazul.

Akane estaba en una situación parecida a la de Ranma, lo tenía tan cerca y podía escuchar su respiración apacible, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, estar así durmiendo con él le provocaba esa sensación, lo que pudiera pasar, tenía que admitir que aquello le causaba un poco de temor, para alguien quien siempre fue en extremo recatada y que por supuesto habían pasado varios años en los que no habían convivido, años de separación y hace apenas poco más de un mes él había regresado y la había convertido en su esposa, pero durante ese tiempo no habían conversado ni convivido mucho, ahora Ranma era más callado y ocupado, sin duda ya había madurado, pensaba. Debía alejar de su mente toda ancha o escasa duda, sabía lo que el matrimonio implicaba y debía dejar atrás sus inseguridades y mojigaterías, ella haría todo por hacer feliz a Ranma, lo que menos deseaba es que él se marchara otra vez.

Finalmente la peliazul pudo quedarse dormida, con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, mientras que Ranma durmió escasas dos horas.

…

El sol radiante de la mañana los golpeó en los rostros con sus rayos cálidos que se filtraban por el ventanal, el canto de los pajarillos también se escuchó, la chica permanecía dormida, mientras el de la trenza abría sus ojos y lo primero que se topó fue él rostro de Akane, sus largas pestañas y sus labios rosados, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, la observó y distinguió ese olor tan característico de ella ese aroma de vainilla y flores, tan sutil y delicado; inmediatamente el joven se incorporó y se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se cambió, Akane abrió los ojos y observó a su marido amarrando su trenza.

-Ranma… buenos días –le saludó y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Akane –contestó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la mañana –dijo.

-Debes de tener hambre, voy a prepararte algo –se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, colocándose una bata.

-No espera… recuerda que no hemos hecho las compras, iré a comprar algo de comer y compraré despensa, mientras tu puedes seguir durmiendo, me tardaré un poco –incitó a la chica.

-No en realidad ya no tengo sueño, deja me ducho y voy contigo.

-No hace falta, tú descansa

-Ranma en verdad…

-¡Ya te dije que esperes! –alzó la voz algo que extrañó a Akane, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Está bien, mientras daré un paseo por el jardín y aprovecharé a regarlo.

-Sí, no tardó –se marchó sin despedirse de ella.

Akane lo observó por el jardín marcharse en el auto. Cogió una larga manguera y empezó a regar el jardín, le encantaba todo lo que veía a su alrededor, su casa era tan bonita y tan amplia, se sentía muy feliz.

…

Entró a la casa y subió por las escaleras, entró a su habitación y abrió su maleta, sacó un cambio de ropa y un obsequio de Kasumi, era el recetario de su madre; con esas recetas volvería loco a Ranma, sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ese recetario era una tesoro para ella, uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre, en el estaban escritos todas y cada una de las recetas y platillos que su madre preparó y no sólo eso, había muchos consejos en él…

-Mamá si pudieras verme ahora, jamás creí que llegaría este momento, honraré tus recetas ya lo verás –una leve lagrima descendió de sus mejillas, guardó en el buró ese preciado recetario y entró al baño a ducharse.

…

…

Ranma estaba en el supermercado comprando comestibles de todo tipo y también productos de limpieza, todo lo que haría falta para la casa, tanto así que llenó varios carritos, pues vivían retirados de la ciudad.

Salió del supermercado y subió al auto, mientras conducía, buscaba algún restaurante de comida rápida para poder regresar lo antes posible con Akane y vio el restaurante de Ukyo. Lo dudó por unos momentos, pero decidió entrar ya que sabía de antemano que el servicio era rápido.

Le sorprendió no ver a Ukyo allí, sólo estaba su fiel asistente, pero vestido con atuendos de hombre, algo que también logró asombrarlo.

-Vaya, pero si eres Ranma Saotome –exclamó el joven sorprendido de verlo por allí.

-Eh sí soy yo… que tal –le saludó con pocos ánimos.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía, iré a llamar a Ukyo –dijo sonriente.

-Eh no, preferiría verla en otra ocasión, es que llevo prisa, por eso vine aquí quisiera dos órdenes para llevar –dijo evadiendo la situación y evitando perder el tiempo.

-Ah entiendo, ¿de que van a ser las órdenes?

-Uno mixto y el otro de camarón…

…

Pasaron escasos minutos y Konatsu entregó las órdenes a Ranma, éste pago y se giró para marcharse, pero el cocinero lo detuvo.

-De verdad Ranma sería muy bueno que pudieras visitar a Ukyo, ella ha estado muy deprimida, ya ni siquiera viene a atender el negocio.

El de los ojos azules se sintió extraño al escuchar eso, su amiga estaba deprimida, pero por alguna razón, no le preocupaba, no sentía ánimos de verla, sin duda sus sentimientos habían quedado enterrados en Zuen Kin.

-Dale mis saludos… ya encontraré el momento para visitarla, adiós –se marchó.

…

…

Akane estaba algo impaciente esperando a Ranma se había puesto muy linda para él, para en cuanto llegará, se sorprendiera, incluso había preparado la mesa, había colocado un jarrón con una flor que había cortado de su jardín y había colocado los platos y cubiertos, estaba sentada en la sala aguardando su llegada, sonrió ampliamente, cuando escuchó el auto estacionarse afuera.

Corrió a abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Ranma ¿Cómo te fue? –le abrió la puerta.

-Bien –expresó seco con las manos ocupadas de mandado, las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina y Akane lo ayudó a sacar los víveres y los acomodaron en la nevera y alacena.

-Traje comida preparada, para que no tengas que cocinar –le dijo, entregándole la bolsa con las órdenes para que las sirviera.

Akane la cogió y la abrió, en cuanto vio que eran, su sonrisa se desdibujó.

-¿Fuiste al Uchan´s? –preguntó con pronunciada molestia.

-Sí fue el primer restaurante de comida rápida que vi –dijo con simpleza.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Ukyo? –sus celos estaban resurgiendo.

Ranma notó los pronunciados e incontrolables celos de Akane y decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

-Oh… ella está muy bien, estuvimos charlando un buen rato y hasta me invitó a comer, pero le dije que estaba ocupado.

Akane casi revienta del coraje ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no tenía memoria? ¿Qué no tenía dignidad? Después de todo lo que le hicieron a ella y a Ranma aún tenía deseos de estar en medio, no esto no podía pasar, no volvería a permitirlo.

-Ranma, no quiero que vuelvas al negocio de Ukyo –dijo determinada.

-¿Por qué no? Ukyo es mi amiga de la infancia… -expresó con cinismo.

-Por favor Ranma, ella no es tu amiga, créeme ella… -iba a confesarle todo lo que Shampoo y ella habían orquestado.

-Haber Akane no es posible que después de todos estos años, aun tengas rivalidades con ella, además tú y yo ahora estamos casados.

Akane pensó en las palabras de Ranma, era verdad ahora él y ella estaban juntos y no debía mostrarse celosa, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía ser la misma chiquilla de siempre que reaccionaba arrebatadamente sin medir las consecuencias, no quería mostrarle esa cara a Ranma y que se decepcionara de ella, además había algo en el asunto que era fundamental y ni ella misma podía cambiar; el hecho de que Ukyo era la mejor amiga de Ranma y ese vínculo no lo rompería jamás por más que lo intentara, además después de lo sucedido hace años quería confiar en que Ukyo realmente se había arrepentido y que no volvería a intentar separarlos jamás, que caso tenía pelear ahora con su marido si estaban muy recién casados, no tenían ni 24 horas de haberlo hecho, así que lo que menos quería, era iniciar peleas absurdas, como cuando eran adolescentes, callaría lo que sabía porque eso ya era parte del pasado y ahora la vida les había obsequiado una nueva oportunidad para ser felices.

-Tienes toda la razón Ranma, discúlpame…-sirvió la comida.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Ranma fue el primero en terminar y se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Akane lo siguió…

-Ranma ¿te vas? –preguntó intrigada.

-Sí quedé de ver a Nabiki en la tarde, vamos a revisar las ganancias del Dojo y comprar equipo nuevo y todo lo de la remodelación.

-¿Qué?... remodelación… en que momento Nabiki y tú se pusieron de acuerdo y porque yo no estoy enterada –cuestionó bastante intrigada.

-Hace algunos días lo hablamos, tú sabes que ahora estoy al frente del Dojo y en una semana tú empiezas a trabajar en la Asociación…

-Sí lo sé, pero me gustaría estar al tanto de este tipo de cosas… respecto a la remodelación y el equipo nuevo, pienso que todo eso es muy costoso y no…

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargaré de todos los gastos es lo que voy a revisar con Nabiki...

-Ranma te lo agradezco, desde que llegaste de China, no has hecho más que ayudarnos –dijo muy agradecida, mirando tiernamente a su marido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, es mi deber… bueno debo irme –abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Ranma espera… –lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó con ligera irritación.

Se acercó a él y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso.

-Que te vaya muy bien… y me saludas a Nabiki.

El muchacho no dijo nada sólo asintió y se marchó nuevamente. Akane no pudo evitar suspirar, consideraba a Ranma como un ángel que había llegado para rescatarla de la soledad y para ayudar a su familia, no podía estarle más agradecida, llegó justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

…

…

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Ranma estuvo aquí? –decía Ukyo asombrada e incrédula.

-Sí se veía muy diferente y apurado… sabes ya no parecía ese niño inmaduro que solía ser…

-Te creo Ranma cambió mucho, pero ¿no te dijo que hacía en Japón?

-No pude conversar con él, fue bastante cortante, pero dijo que quizá luego vendría a visitarte.

-¿Él dijo eso?... –estaba aún más asombrada.

-Bueno yo se lo pedí, como has estado muy deprimida últimamente…

-Por favor… si vuelve a venir dile que no estoy, dile que me marché a vivir muy lejos, por favor –decía suplicante.

-Pero Ukyo ¿Por qué?

-¡Has lo que te digo por favor, él no debe saber que estoy aquí! –le dio la espalda.

-¿Es porque aun lo amas? –dijo con la mirada sombría Konatsu.

-No se trata de eso.

-A pesar que nos casamos hace un año tú sigues pensando en él, lo sé… -dijo con tristeza.

-Por favor Konatsu ya hemos hablado de ese asunto, por favor déjame sola, no dejes el restaurante solo –le convenció.

Konatsu la dejó sola en la habitación y bajó a atender el restaurante.

Ukyo abrió su armario sacó una caja de madera y se sentó al pie de la cama, sacó una foto antigua, en ella salían Ranma y ella sonriendo en aquella aldea donde vivían cuando eran pequeños.

-Ranma... regresaste, no sabes la angustia y la culpa que he cargado todos este tiempo, espero que hayas podido ser feliz… hay cosas de las que nunca voy a alcanzar arrepentirme… no puedo verte estoy tan avergonzada –decía sollozando, mientras escurrían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos. –Sólo Dios sabe que he pagado muy caro lo que hice, tomó su anillo de bodas que también guardaba allí desde el día que se desposó con Konatsu… ¡Oh por Dios! –se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndolo, soltó todo el llanto que estaba conteniendo.

FLASH BACK

Ukyo y Konatsu regresaron de las oficinas del ayuntamiento, acababan de casarse civilmente, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco corto, bastante sencillo y unas sandalias de tacón de cinco centímetros, había recogido su cabello en una cola alta y Konatsu estaba vestido muy formal, con un traje oscuro y corbata, no podía ocultar su felicidad. Llegaron al restaurante y cerraron, ese día por supuesto no habían abierto, Konatsu tenía las manos temblorosas, por los nervios que sentía, cargo a su mujer hasta la habitación.

-Por fin solos –fue lo que atinó a decir el joven muy entusiasmado.

La que parecía muy ausente era Ukyo, parecía como si se tratara de un cuerpo vacío, uno que ya no tenía alma.

La colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, se sentó junto a ella al pie de la cama y le dijo:

-No sabes Ukyo lo feliz que me has hecho al aceptar casarte conmigo… te prometo ser el mejor esposo para ti y viviré cada día para cuidarte. –besó su mano. –Sé que aún no me amas, pero lucharé por que algún día llegues a hacerlo. Ukyo sólo lo miraba, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría quebrándose y huyendo de allí.

Konatsu comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, Ukyo sólo se dejaba llevar como el agua en la corriente de un río, cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con mucha fuerza, mientras Konatsu seguía acariciándola. La desvistió lentamente, besando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, deleitándose con su piel de seda, ahogado entre sus dos delineados montes, mientras sujetaba con delicadeza sus piernas largas, besó sus pies.

-Ukyo te amo tanto…. –decía jadeante, mientras continuaba con expresión de amor. Ukyo permanecía inmóvil.

Finalmente llegaron a la culminación del acto, con Konatsu uniéndose a ella –Ukyo finalmente abrió sus ojos con una mirada exorbitada y apretó sus puños casi a punto de hacerlos sangrar, en su mente sólo habitaba alguien… Ranma.

FIN FLASH BACK

…

-Pensé que este matrimonio me liberaría y me haría encontrar la paz… nada de eso ha sucedido… Ranma… mi amado Ranma, siempre serás un imposible para mí.

…

…

….

Akane deshizo las maletas de Ranma y las suyas, tenía la dicha de tener un armario muy amplio, empezó a acomodar sus cosas y finalmente, continuó acomodando la ropa de su marido, tomó una camisa china, una camisa roja que reconocía a la perfección, la que solía ser su favorita, se abrazó a ella y la olía, olía a él, la mujer suspiró enamorada. Se percató que para haberse hecho de tanto dinero en realidad tenía muy pocas prendas, pensaba que se había abstenido de muchas cosas para poder ahorrar y así fue, jamás compró nada para él, la casa donde ahora vivían la había comprado para Akane y el auto sólo lo compró para poder moverse a la ciudad.

…

Finalmente abrió una maleta pequeña y encontró un portarretrato, lo giró y observó la desgastada foto, era una foto de ella, Akane se enterneció a sobremanera, pero lo hizo aún más cuando encontró la pila de cartas, eran sus cartas, aunque estaba segura que le había enviado muchas más, pero por lo menos las conservaba.

-Mi Ranma, siempre estuviste esperándome –las guardó en el mismo sitio, no quería invadir la privacidad del de los ojos azules.

…

…

Ranma llegó al Hotel Kuno´s, se acercó a recepción…

-Buenas tardes tengo cita con Nabiki Tendo –le comunicó a la señorita, que tomó el teléfono para avisar a Nabiki.

-La señorita Nabiki, lo está esperando, su oficina está en el tercer piso, por este pasillo a mano izquierda están los elevadores, es la primer oficina.

-Gracias.

Ranma tomó el elevador, lucía tan lujoso como el lovy, sin duda Kuno era un buen inversor o más bien Nabiki lo era.

Tocó la puerta…

-Pasa Ranma –le dijo.

Ranma entró, observó a Nabiki sentada en su escritorio de cristal repleto de carpetas, jugando con un bolígrafo de punta fina y mirándolo como de costumbre a los ojos.

-Hola Nabiki –la saludó.

-Sientáte cuñado… mira aquí están todas las cotizaciones de los servicios –le mostró una carpeta con toda la información, Ranma los observó con detenimiento.

-Todo me parece correcto Nabiki.

-Bueno entonces, le pediré a mi secretaria que los contacte hoy mismo… cuñadito porque no tarajiste a mi hermana, me imagino que ella está muy interesada también.

-Decidió quedarse en casa –dijo seco.

-Ah ya veo… por cierto tardaría una semana la remodelación del Dojo, en este tiempo podrías irte con mi hermana de luna de miel –le incitó.

-No podrá ser, tengo muchos pendientes aquí, además Akane y yo ya lo habíamos acordado –dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Pendientes?... –le cuestionó suspicaz.

-Sí pendientes Nabiki –expresó algo irritado, conocía muy bien a su cuñada y ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Si tú lo dices… bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para eso…

-Bueno Nabiki ya tenemos listo lo del Dojo, me voy –dijo casi huyendo de allí.

-Eh… ¿tan pronto?... no quieres que te pida un café, Kuno está a punto de llegar

-No, te lo agradezco, además Kuno y yo no tenemos nada en común, nos vemos luego –se despidió de la mano.

Nabiki lo observó marcharse sorprendida, su cuñado ahora sí que era todo un misterio, averiguaría después que era lo que ocurría con él, por ahora no podía tenía mucho trabajo.

…

…

Ranma fue a casa de su madre, los Saotome se mudarían al día siguiente con Soun, tenían que mudar sus cosas y no era una tarea nada fácil, Ranma aprovechó para conversar ampliamente con ella, evadiendo cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con su noche de bodas y Akane en sí, las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta.

-Hijo, no es que quiera que te marches pero pasan de las once, tu mujer debe estar esperándote. –dijo alarmada la mujer.

-Sí, nos vemos luego mamá –se marchó.

...

…

Akane estaba en la mesa sentada, había adornado la mesa con velas y había preparado una deliciosa receta de su madre, pero ésta ya estaba fría, llevaba horas esperando a Ranma, miraba el reloj de la cocina continuamente, era tardísimo y Ranma no llegaba, comenzó a preocuparse, será que le había pasado algo, no, no podía pensarlo siquiera, se sentía tan agotada, toda la tarde se había esmerado en cocinar y acomodar la casa a su gusto, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

…

…

Después de varios minutos Ranma llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y observó a Akane dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y las velas derritiéndose con la cena preparada. Akane sintió los pasos y se despertó inmediatamente, observó a su marido.

-Ranma… ¿estás bien?... estuve esperándote a cenar, siéntate, prepare una receta muy especial es de mi… -Ranma la interrumpió.

-Oh no Akane mira la hora es, es muy tarde… yo ya cené –dijo sin más.

-Pero… -observó todo su esfuerzo en la mesa tirado a la basura. -Me esmeré mucho en… ¿Dónde cenaste? – le preguntó.

-Akane te parece si hablamos luego, estoy muy cansado –subió las escaleras y se acostó a dormir.

Akane sintió en su interior una sensación muy extraña, decepción, porque no le había avisado que no llegaría a cenar, porque ni siquiera agradeció su esfuerzo, quizá Nabiki y Kuno lo habían acompañado a cenar ya conocía a su hermana, en fin tendría que refrigerar la cena, apagó las velas y guardó todo en la nevera, subió las escaleras y se colocó la pijama, observó a su marido dormir.

Se acostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo las escasas luces grises que se filtraban del ventanal como destellos plateados, respiró profundo y miró la espalda de su marido, se acercó un poco a él y finalmente se durmió.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores gracias por leer, fue un capítulo no tan largo, el siguiente está mucho más largo y regresan a la historia otros personajes. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Un matrimonio no es nada fácil, pero este lo será menos. Quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos, pero sobre todo a:**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola linda, pues si Akane sufrirá mucho, pero no sufrirá sola, ya veremos cómo y porque, sin embargo más adelante por supuesto, se descubrirá la verdad de la manera más dolorosa, sabremos si el amor alcanzará para perdonar o simplemente se terminará ese amor. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, sí este Ranma es muy cerrado y lo único que desea es vengarse. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **MarChuru: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer; Ranma se dará cuenta de la verdad más adelante, algo que por supuesto lo hará sufrir demasiado y lo descolocará. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotome: Hola, me da mucho gusto que la hayas pasado bien y que hayas estado contenta, hay sentimientos que perduran a través del tiempo, pero que crecen o se ocultan, veremos qué le pasó a Ranma respecto a esos sentimientos, y respecto al rapidin ha ha ha ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, apenas comienzan su vida marital. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **FlynnChan: Hola bienvenida (o) Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste la historia y te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, si opino lo mismo, deberieron hablar ampliamente sobre su pasado y malentendidos antes de haberse casado, pero todo fue tan rápido y la emoción de Akane no permitió que existiera esa valiosa conversación. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, sí Ranma es malo la dejó con las ganas ha ha, pero apenas acaban de casarse ya habrá tiempo para eso. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola muchas gracias por leer, así es creo que Hinomoto es una pieza clave, Ryoga lo es y muchos otros personajes, ya lo veremos más adelante. Saludos.**

 **Flakita: Hola muchas gracias por leer, si lo que hizo Ranma no estuvo bien, pero están muy recién casados, esperemos a ver qué pasa más adelante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nina: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia y no dejes de leer, se pondrá muy interesante.**

 **Guest: Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, tienes toda la razón para que ella lo ame necesita más demostraciones de cariño, pero él está atacando por el lado del agradecimiento, les está solucionando la vida a los Tendo, ya veremos más adelante como se desenvuelve su vida marital. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si por fin se casaron, pero quizá no debieron ir tan aprisa, había muchas situaciones que debieron arreglar y debieron hablar mucho sobre su pasado, pero ya veremos, si las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **CONEJA: Hola muchas gracias por leer, y me da mucho gusto que hayas seguido la historia, te invito a seguir leyendo, te confieso que habrá más drama, pero tendremos momentos felices también. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **edisjaeger1: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, mil disculpas si no te saludé, me pasa muchas veces que se me pasa saludar a mis lectores, pero nunca me olvido de ellos y siempre leo todos los comentarios. No dejes de leer. Te mando muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Julieglz: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, si se portó muy mal Ranma, fue difícil escribir esa escena, porque lo ideal es que hubieran hecho el amor, pero como hacerlo si él está tan resentido con Akane. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Maat Sejmet: Hola bienvenida (o) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aun le quedan varios capítulos a esta historia, espero los disfrutes. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Afrika: Hola muchas gracias por leer, tienes toda la razón, esos desaires son terribles ya veremos si finalmente ellos terminan juntos o no. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, Akane está decidida a ser feliz y hacer feliz a Ranma, pero como sabemos todo tiene un límite, aunque también muchas cosas pueden suceder y en el tiempo pueden ocurrir cambios en Ranma o en ella, quizá esos cambios ayuden a su relación o la destruyan. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **MCR1982: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, fue muy difícil escribir esa escena, porque la idea es que en la noche de bodas la pareja haga el amor, pero en la situación de Ranma, siento que hubiera estado un poco fuera de lugar, porque el guarda un profundo resentimiento, además están muy recién casados, tienen mucha oportunidad para estar juntos, ya veremos que ocurre más adelante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sailordancer: Hola, bienvenida (o) muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, espero que te siga gustando, se pondrá más interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	22. 22Quién dijo que el matrimonio es fácil

" _Ay amor ¿Qué nos está pasando? Que sin vivir antes todo era blanco_ _  
_ _y ahora gris"_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 22**

 **¿Quién dijo que el matrimonio es fácil?**

 **.**

 **.**

En unas lejanas montañas de tierras amazonas en China, charlaban dos mujeres una anciana y otra joven muy hermosa, parecían discutir sobre un asunto en común, mientras cazaban sus alimentos.

–Perdiste demasiado tiempo detrás de un hombre que finalmente le perdiste la pista –le recriminaba la anciana.

–Por favor bisabuela, tú sabes que siempre he sido fiel a nuestras leyes, ese es mi destino, para ello he sido entrenada toda mi vida –se defendió.

–Yo ya no creo eso, cada día que pasa tu juventud se irá extinguiendo, has rechazado decenas de miembros de nuestra tribu, todos eran buenos prospectos, ahora ya se han desposado con mujeres más jóvenes que tú.

–No me importa…

–¡Tiene que importarte, una mujer amazona no es nada sino tiene herederos, compréndelo, quieres pasar tus días sola, seca, sabes muy bien que yo no seré eterna soy demasiado anciana y ya no soy la misma!

–Bisabuela… no me rendiré traeré a Ranma de vuelta y te daré un heredero… no muchos herederos ya verás –le sonrió convencida.

Cologne la miró preocupada, sabía de antemano que Ranma la rechazaría nuevamente, el destino de su nieta en la tribu, era demasiado incierto.

…

…

Amanecía en el Bosque de Kiouru con un sol radiante y una brisa que traspasaba los interiores de la casa de los recién casados. Akane esta vez, se había levantado más temprano que Ranma y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, tomó el recetario de su madre…

 _Esta receta es muy especial para mí, fue el primer platillo que le preparé a mi marido cuando nos casamos, él quedó maravillado y le pareció delicioso, el ingrediente principal para que este desayuno sea estupendo y especial es cocinar con amor, el amor es la clave para que cualquier comida tenga un sabor agradable, el segundo ingrediente es mezclar con una sonrisa y pensar en el bien que le harán esos alimentos a tus seres queridos…_

–Mamá… -siguió las instrucciones paso a paso, pero sobretodo siguió los sabios consejos de su madre, cocinó con amor y con una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente terminó de preparar el desayuno y puso la mesa, se quitó el delantal y observó la comida, realmente lucía deliciosa, su madre tenía toda la razón, decidió ir a buscar a su marido, pero lo vio bajar de las escaleras.

–Buenos días Ranma.

–Buenos días

–Siéntate por favor, está listo el desayuno –lo guio hasta la mesa. El joven quedó impresionado, sobre la mesa había un desayuno completo, que se veía delicioso y apetitoso, a decir verdad el muchacho moría de hambre, así que se sentó de inmediato –Akane le sirvió de todo y feliz se sentó a su lado juntado sus manos en la mesa sin comer, quería ver su rostro, su expresión, su reacción al probar esos deliciosos alimentos.

Ranma tomó el tenedor y llevó a su boca una porción, comenzó a masticar, Akane lo miraba embelesada esperando algún comentario.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos y escupió al instante.

–¡Esto está asqueroso!... –el corazón de la chica se estremeció, no podía ser posible, había seguido la receta al pie de la letra. –Ranma se levantó de la silla –¡No puedo creer Akane, que después de tanto tiempo no hayas aprendido a cocinar! –lo dijo en un tono severo.

La mujer había quedado muda, no sabía que decir, por un lado se sentía avergonzada por fallar una vez más, pero por otro lado le dolía la forma en que se lo dijo.

–Eh… no sólo cociné eso –le sirvió fruta y jugo de naranja enseguida.

–No déjalo... ya voy tarde, traeré una persona que nos ayude en la cocina –dijo muy serio.

Akane lo miró a los ojos, éstos se humedecieron.

–No es necesario eso, yo puedo cocinar –una lagrima la traicionó.

–No lo creo, la cocina es algo que jamás se te dará, además la casa es muy grande, necesitarás quien te ayude a limpiarla –se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarla siquiera.

–¡Ya te dije que yo me puedo encargar de todo, no es necesario traer a nadie!... Ranma –casi le gritó para que la escuchara, pero el salió de la casa, dejándola con la palabra en los labios.

Otra lagrima escurrió por la mejilla contraria y su respiración era agitada, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró un buen rato, estaba decepcionada de sí misma, otra vez las inseguridades la invadían, Ranma tenía razón era una inútil, jamás aprendería a cocinar bien, ella no estaba hecha para eso, pero porque le había hablado de esa forma, hace años que no se comportaba así, antes no le dolía tanto, cuando el sacaba a relucir sus inmadureces y se burlaba de ella; ahora su expresión y su reacción era distinta, no había inmadurez, había ira e irritación.

–No, ¡no me daré por vencida, aprenderé a cocinar cueste lo que cueste, seré la mejor esposa! –dijo decidida limpiando sus lágrimas, ella demostraría que podía lograr cualquier cosa.

…

…

Pasaron varias horas, Akane se sentía algo aburrida, ser ama de casa no era tan divertido como alguna vez creyó, se sentía tan sola, no tenía ni a una sola alma cerca para charlar un rato, finalmente sintió que Ranma llegó. Bajó enseguida a recibirlo y miró entrar a una mujer madura de unos cincuenta y tantos años, su cabello oscuro estaba cubierto de varias canas, era robusta, pero tenía un rostro y una mirada afable, Ranma conversaba con ella, Akane se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar mejor.

–Ayudará a mi esposa con todos los deberes de la casa y por favor no permita por ningún motivo que ella toque la cocina.

–Como usted diga señor –respondió la mujer.

–Si ella desea cocinar, dígale que yo le ordené no permitirlo –dijo.

A Akane no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella conversación, era humillante para ella, su corazón se estrujo, no sabía que pensar de ello.

–Ya veremos –dijo la chica molesta. Bajó enseguida.

–Mire ahí viene, ella es mi esposa Akane –la presentó.

–Señora, estoy a sus órdenes –expresó muy amable.

Akane le sonrió ligeramente.

–Ella es la señora Minako Yamisato, desde ahora ella se encargará de todos los labores de la casa.

–Le agradezco y te agradezco Ranma, pero como señora de esta casa yo decido que hacer y no hacer –enfatizó en el punto con seriedad, Ranma notó su molestia al instante.

–Porque no le muestras una habitación a la señora Minako –le desvió el tema.

–Ah… sí por supuesto –la joven le mostró la habitación a Minako, aún molesta y desconcertada.

…

Ese día Akane no se acercó a la cocina, se sentía tan extraña, como invadida en su propia casa, aunque la señora Minako se veía muy amable, no cruzó palabra con Ranma, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba molesta con él, extrañamente ese día Ranma se quedó en casa, Akane creía que se acercaría a ella y le haría charla, pero eso no pasaba, cuando eran más jóvenes y el cometía estupideces y la ofendía, al final él siempre se acercaba a ella con cualquier pretexto para disculparse de alguna forma, pero ya habían pasado varias horas, él estaba en la recamara acostado mirando televisión y ella estaba sentada en la sala, tratando de leer un libro en el cual no podía concentrarse, ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

…

Ranma parecía no estar concentrado en la televisión tampoco, solo miraba hacia ese punto fijo, concentrado en sus misteriosos pensamientos, no entendía como estaba ahora casado con Akane, se sentía tan extraño y a la vez era tan complicado, antes hubiera sido tan fácil y más que fácil ello le hubiera traído una enorme alegría, pero ahora no le causaba ningún sentimiento positivo.

…

…

Akane miraba a la señora Minako hacer sus deberes en la cocina, parecía ser una persona tan tranquila, habían conversado un poco, la verdad le había caído muy bien, era una buena persona, pero también se sentía tan aburrida, no sabía qué hacer y a la vez deseaba tener un poco más de cercanía con su marido, así que cruzó una idea por su mente, quizá Ranma estaba dormido y por eso no se acercaba a ella, después de todo era su esposa y no estaba mal si ella se acercaba a él.

Dejó su libro en la mesa y subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, se introdujo y lo observó mirar el televisor, tenía la mirada perdida.

–Ranma ¿qué miras? –le habló, pero él se sobre salto y casi se levantó de la cama.

–Eh… en realidad no la estaba viendo.

–Ah… -se acostó junto a él en la cama –¿Te sucede algo? parece como si estuvieras ausente –dijo la chica.

–No todo está bien –iba a levantarse para marcharse de la habitación.

La chica le tomó el brazo.

–No te levantes, descansa, recuerda que tendrás mucho trabajo y yo también –le sonrió.

El sólo asintió, pero se sentía bastante incómodo.

–Si es verdad, empiezas en unos días –le dijo sin mirarla al rostro y acostándose nuevamente.

–Si estoy tan emocionada, aunque también un poco nerviosa –dijo riendo.

El chico miraba el techo, su cuerpo parecía ser una barra de hierro, se veía bastante rígido; ambos estaban separados por escasos centímetros, la chica deseaba que él se acercara un poco más, quería sentir un contacto cercano a su piel, deseaba que su marido tomara iniciativa y todo fluyera como debía fluir.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

– " _Quizá yo debo ayudarle un poco_ " –se ruborizó. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Ranma sintió una corriente eléctrica, envolverle cada entraña en su cuerpo y lo sintió más, cuando Akane colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

Era una sensación tan irreal e inesperada, si tan sólo eso hubiera ocurrido hace años, si tan sólo hace años, ella hubiera curado sus heridas con esas muestras de cariño, seguramente no saldría de sus brazos y sería el hombre más feliz, pero eso ocurrió demasiado tarde cuando su alma abandonó su cuerpo y ahora estaba vacío sin resquicio de sentimientos o al menos eso pensaba. Akane sintió sus manos frías y la rigidez de su cuerpo, pensó que quizá tenía frío o estaba un poco nervioso

Akane acercó su cuerpo tibio junto a él, más todavía; Ranma podía sentir su sutil respiración y su aliento cerca de su oído izquierdo, ella pasó su brazo abrazándolo, rodeándolo de la cintura, por supuesto estaba completamente ruborizada, pero no se arrepentía de su iniciativa, se sentía tan protegida; para Ranma esto era casi nuevo hace cuánto tiempo no sentía esa calidez, el cuerpo de Akane le propiciaba un calor especial y le reconfortaba de alguna manera, se sentía de pronto tan cómodo y tan en paz, en ese momento ninguna oscuridad invadía su ser, parecía como si nada más ocurriera, como si en ese preciso momento el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de él hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, esa mirada gélida azul por un momento se desarmó y el brilló en sus ojos emergió de nuevo, aquellos ojos hermosos que habían enamorado a Akane, pero ahora parecían dudosos, ella los miró embelesada, en esa mirada se había perdido más de una vez en el pasado y ahora justo lo estaba haciendo de nuevo; a Ranma le pasó algo muy parecido, la miraba sin parpadear, a esos ojos grandes como la vista de un desierto profundo con un gran miraje, en ese miraje en el que por un momento no podía distinguir ninguna realidad o semejanza en ella, atrapado e hipnotizado, confusión, si confundido estaba justo en ese momento; ella acercó sus labios rosados y besó los de Ranma, ese tibio rose, fue como una caricia a su corazón y se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos, dejándose besar por Akane, ese beso era tierno, cargado de emociones y añoranza, pero no desenfrenado, era sutil y lento…

En ese momento se recordó a si mismo vagando en las montañas, en las partes más altas, donde había escasa vegetación y parecía un lugar casi inhóspito, muerto de cansancio y a punto de desfallecer…

Caminaba y parecía que sus pasos no lo conducían a ningún lado, estaba tan exhausto; finalmente sus pies sangrantes y cansados no resistieron más y no pudo caminar más, se derrumbó pesadamente al suelo remojado, lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era esa mirada que jamás lo abandonaba, lo único que le quedaba de ella, esa mirada de la mujer que amaba, aquella mujer traicionera, que se burló de sus sentimientos; en ese momento…

Abrió sus ojos y retiró a Akane rápidamente, casi empujándola al otro extremo de la cama y levantándose de inmediato.

Akane no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¿Ranma que sucede? –lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación -¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba preocupada, pero sobre todo intrigada.

Ranma no le contestó, bajaba las escaleras a prisa, Akane lo siguió.

–¡Ranma! ¿Qué sucede? –dijo agitada.

–No pasa nada sólo daré un paseo –dijo un poco alterado.

–Te acompaño…

–¡No!... no hace falta no tardaré –se marchó.

–¡Ranma!… -se llevó la mano al pecho.

…

–Sra Akane ya está lista la cena –avisó la señora Minako.

–Eh… aun no cenaremos, esperaremos a que mi marido regrese… por favor –dijo algo apenada.

…

Esa noche Ranma regresó muy tarde, una vez más no cenó en casa, Akane estaba en la habitación, sintió a Ranma llegar y acostarse en la cama, fingió estar durmiendo, sentía que no era momento de rebatirle nada, pero debía averiguar que estaba pasando, porque actuaba de esa manera, porque la evitaba, porque actuaba como si deseara huir de ella.

…

…

Pasaron dos días y la situación continuó igual, Ranma se levantaba muy temprano y regresaba muy noche, ella sabía que iba a la ciudad a revisar la remodelación del Dojo, pero aun así no lograba sentirse en paz, parecía como si se hubiera casado con un extraño y como si este sólo intentara rehuirle.

Akane ayudaba a la señora Minako con algunos deberes, la madura mujer le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que ese era su trabajo, pero Akane era obstinada y le estaba ayudando, se había construido una buena amistad entre ellas y la peliazul ya no se sentía tan sola. Aunque en esos momentos pensaba en su familia, en su padre, sería buena idea visitarlo y a sus hermanas, llevaba días muy aburrida, no estaría de más visitarlos. Como si una acción de telepatía hubiese ocurrido, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La señora Minako contestó en seguida

–Casa de la familia Saotome… eh, si claro permítame –dijo la mujer entregándole el teléfono a Akane

–Señora, es para usted, le habla su hermana Nabiki.

–Gracias Minako –tomó la llamada.

–Hola… -contestó la peliazul.

–Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?... mejor no me digas ya me imagino, no has de salir de tu habitación pícara.

–Nabiki –Akane se sonrojó –Yo… yo he estado muy bien como esta papá, Kasumi… –respondió nerviosa.

–Todos muy bien, papá está muy feliz con lo de tu matrimonio y con los Saotome que ya viven nuevamente con nosotros.

–Me da mucho gusto hermana.

–Akane, te hablaba para invitarlos a comer, Kasumi y tía Nodoka cocinaran teppanyaki y sashimi hoy, sería muy bueno que pudieras acompañarlos y que nos contaran de su vida marital pillines –decía entre risas.

–Ay Nabiki, tu nunca cambiarás, está bien, esperaré a que venga Ranma, por cierto ¿no lo has visto por allí?

–Bueno el que lo ve es mi papá, pues viene todos los días al Dojo, aunque dice que no habla mucho, es que lo dejas tan cansado que… -afortunadamente, en ese preciso momento, vio a su marido entrar y eso le sirvió para desviar esa plática que se estaba tornando incomoda en demasía.

–Bueno Nabiki, te dejo, Ranma acaba de llegar, le comentaré de la invitación, hasta luego –colgó despidiéndose de su hermana.

…

–Ranma; Kasumi y Nabiki prepararán algunos de tus platillos favoritos esta tarde, me habló Nabiki para invitarnos a comer –dijo emocionada.

–Ah está bien, me cambiaré y nos iremos -dijo serio.

–Si yo también me cambiaré.

…

Condujeron hasta la casa de los Tendo, fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa por los Tendo y los Saotome.

–Hija ¡Qué alegría! –decía el señor Soun con lagrimones –Esta semana sin verte se me hizo eterna.

–Ay papá no llores… me da gusto verte tan recuperado.

–Sí todo es gracias a Ranma, consiguió todo el medicamento que me hacía falta, tienes el mejor marido, procura ser siempre una buena esposa hija. –Akane le sonrió y volteó a ver a Ranma, este le desvió la mirada.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer

–Hermanita, cuñadito, se les ve muy bien –dijo Nabiki.

–Sí Nabiki tiene razón, ojalá nos den un nieto muy pronto –dijo Nodoka.

Ranma comenzó a atragantarse con la comida, tanto que Akane tuvo que darle algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

–Bueno, tener hijos es… -decía la peliazul completamente sonrojada y, mientras jugaba con sus palillos.

–Aún es demasiado pronto –interrumpió Ranma.

–Sólo recuerden no tardarse tanto o serán los abuelos de sus hijos –les incitó Genma, comiéndose todo a su alrededor.

–Sí, así como tu padre ¿no? –expresó Ranma irónico.

–Que grosero eres con tu padre, yo me veía más maduro por los entrenamientos y la dura vida que he llevado toda mi vida.

–¿Dura vida?... sólo has sido un viejo ladino y oportunista –le recriminó Ranma.

–Oh vamos hijo no seas tan duro con tu padre, porque no comemos tranquilos –dijo Nodoka mediando la situación.

–¿Cuando empiezas las prácticas en el Dojo Ranma? –preguntó el Doctor Tofu.

–Pasado mañana –decía mientras comía –la comida estaba deliciosa, hace tanto tiempo que no probaba algo así.

–Sí, el Dojo está casi listo cuñadito –añadió Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos, después cambió la mirada de dirección para enfocarla en Akane –La señora que me contestó cuando hablé a tu casa es tu empleada doméstica ¿cierto? –dijo.

–Sí así es, es muy buena persona… –respondió Akane.

–Ah… pues sin duda Ranma te está consintiendo mucho hermanita, jamás creí que pudiera ofrecerte la vida que tienes ahora, sin ninguna necesidad, vives en una casa enorme y muy hermosa, por lo que nos has contado y su auto es muy lujoso –decía mientras a Ranma no le estaba causando ninguna gracia.

–Creíste que siempre sería un pobre diablo ¿no es así Nabiki? –expresó irónico, la chica lo notó al instante.

–Cuñadito, no te ofendas, es sólo que no pensé que tu fuerza pudiera traerte tantas ganancias… a decir verdad hiciste una fortuna en muy poco tiempo… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como lo lograste? –preguntó perspicaz.

Ranma estaba más que molesto, pero no caería en los juegos de su cuñada, sabía que indagaría hasta el más mínimo detalle y decirles la verdad frente a su madre sería la más infame desilusión, un hombre como él, que había sido entrenado toda su vida para ser un digno representante de una de las escuelas más importantes, mezclado en negocios turbios, sólo le traería sufrimientos a Nodoka, así que ese sería otro secreto que guardaría para siempre.

–Trabajé muy duro en todo lo que pude y además participé en campeonatos regionales –dijo serio.

Por supuesto la respuesta de Ranma no le convenció para nada, era demasiado lista como para tragarse ese cuento, nadie acumularía tanto dinero por campeonatos que eran sólo patrocinados por pequeñas regiones de China, sí así hubiera sido, hubieran escuchado hablar de él, de sus peleas.

–Nabiki, por favor –la codeó Akane pidiéndole, que dejará de incomodar a Ranma.

…

Terminaron de comer en paz, los hombres fueron a conversar frente al estanque y las hermanas fueron a conversar a la habitación de Nabiki.

–Akane hermanita ¿cómo te sientes en tu vida de casada? –le preguntó una afable Kasumi.

Akane quedó seria unos instantes y suspiró.

–Muy bien hermanita, estos días han sido increíbles –mintió.

–Me alegra tanto que te sientas a gusto en tu matrimonio –expresó Kasumi.

–Y no han pensado en irse de luna de miel, aunque sea un viaje relámpago, sé que entras en tres días a la Asociación, pero podrían aprovechar el fin de semana –indagó perspicaz.

Akane bajó la mirada

–Bueno es que Ranma tiene tantas ocupaciones que es imposible –dijo algo triste.

–No te preocupes hermanita, ya tendrán tiempo para eso –animó Kasumi, mirando de reojo a Nabiki con dureza.

–Si tienes razón -sonrió Akane.

–Lo importante es que seas muy feliz, los primeros días de matrimonio, son los más felices –decía Kasumi, Akane sólo la miraba sin poder decir nada, si era verdad que eran los más importantes, ¿porque con ella había ocurrido lo contrario?

…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y oscureció.

–Ranma y Akane se despidieron de la familia, debían volver a casa, a Akane le causaba algo de nostalgia dejar a su padre y a sus hermanas, pero ahora era una mujer casada que se debía a su marido.

–Hijo espero que hagas todos los días muy feliz a Akane, los primeros días de matrimonio no se sale de la habitación –dijo con simpleza la madre de Ranma, al chico le incomodó ese comentario. Finalmente se retiraron.

..

…

Los días continuaron su curso sin mayor novedad, seguidos por la misma rutina, sólo que ese día era el primer día de trabajo de Akane en la Asociación, Ranma la llevó, Akane le besó la mejilla y bajó del coche.

–Nos vemos en la tarde, que tengas un excelente día –se despidió la peliazul. Ranma sólo se despidió con la mano.

La peliazul, nerviosa, llegó a las oficinas y se presentó con la directora de la asociación.

–Señora Saotome, buen día.

–Buen día señora Mokura –saludó.

–Acompáñeme le mostraré la sección que tendrá a cargo. La guio hasta la sección de cuidados especiales, era el pabellón de niños quemados y niños desahuciados, el corazón de Akane dio un vuelco en trescientos sesenta grados, nunca había sentido nada parecido. –Como sabe señora Saotome, no somos sólo una institución hospitalaria, también rehabilitamos y enseñamos a estos niños a aceptarse y tener una mejor calidad de vida, le deseo buena suerte –la dejó allí.

Había alrededor de veinte niños, niños y niñas de entre tres a diez años, la sección era muy amplia y estaba cubierta de juegos de todo tipo, era un área colorida y además contaba con áreas verdes, era un lugar muy hermoso, pero lo más hermoso, era el ambiente que allí se respiraba.

Akane se acercó a los pequeños.

–Hola niños, porque no nos presentamos para conocernos mejor –ofreció sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Uno por uno fue presentándose, Akane estableció varias dinámicas ese día, pero había uno de ellos en especial que estaba aislado del resto, sosteniendo un maltratado osito de peluche, era un pequeño de unos cinco años.

Akane se acercó a él.

–Hola, porque no nos acompañas –el niño no le contestó nada, estaba de espaldas –Yo soy Akane, ¿tú cómo te llamas? –preguntó amable, sonriéndole e inclinándose a su altura, lo miró al rostro y observó el rostro del niño, tenía la mitad de su carita quemada, sus quemaduras eran profundas y parecían recientes y tenía otras en sus brazos, pero seguramente eran más antiguas y parecían haber sido provocadas.

– " _¿Qué clase de monstruo pudo hacerle esto a un niño inocente?"_ – la chica tragó saliva, sentía rabia e indignación, pero sobre todo le dolía la situación del niño, respiró hondo, intentó charlar con él, pero el niño no quiso hablarle, parecía como si estuviera inmerso en otro mundo, Akane le acarició la cabecita.

–Se llama Touya, llegó hace unas semanas su madre lo dejó aquí –le dijo un niño de unos ocho años que portaba unos guantes en sus manos, cubriendo sus quemaduras.

–Touya… –expresó sutilmente la peliazul –tomó unos carritos y se los dio al niño, Touya solo los miró y se retiró del área de juegos, para sentarse al pie de la cama, Akane entendió que debía darle tiempo, tenía heridas mucho más profundas que las de sus quemaduras.

Sin pensarlo, la mañana y parte de la tarde, transcurrió más aprisa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se despidió de cada uno de los niños.

…

Fuera de la asociación, miró el auto de su marido estacionado, ya había llegado a recogerla. Sonrió ampliamente. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento.

–Hola –dijo muy contenta. Ranma lo notó.

–Hola… ¿Cómo te fue? –extrañamente preguntó.

–Muy bien, fue un día muy fluido, se me pasó el tiempo volando –dijo.

–Ah ya veo.

–Sabes Ranma, creo que llegué a este lugar no por coincidencia, siento que debía estar aquí.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, porque me asignaron la mejor sección.

–¿Sección?

–Sí… no sólo hay niños con discapacidades, hay niños que necesitan todo el apoyo y el amor… mi sección es la de niños quemados y niños con cáncer –dijo algo conmovida.

–Harás un gran trabajo –fue todo lo que dijo y condujo a casa.

…

…

Los días pasaban, cada día era diferente en su trabajo, se enfocaba a Touya, pero sus intentos parecían inútiles, el pequeño no hablaba y no interactuaba con otros niños; su vida marital, tampoco avanzaba, todo parecía tan monótono. Akane intentaba acercarse a su marido, pero el siempre encontraba algún pretexto para no hacerlo, la peliazul quería pensar desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que Ranma era un hombre muy ocupado y que las cosas en su matrimonio debían fluir despacio, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo día a día lo sentía más lejano, había días que ni siquiera cruzaban palabra, no debido a Akane, por supuesto.

…

Un día recibió una llamada de Azumi.

–¡Que alegría escucharte Azumi! –expresó emocionada.

–Opino lo mismo hace mes y medio que te casaste y no hemos hablado, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien y ¿tu como estas? –decidió no decir nada sobre su vida, un mes y medio de casada y ni siquiera convivía lo suficiente con su marido y no habían tenido intimidad todavía.

–Muy bien, Shiosuke y yo estamos felices, nos llevamos tan bien, parece mentira que sea tan pero tan feliz y me imagino que tú con Ranma lo eres aún más –dijo muy contenta.

–Eh… feliz… sí claro soy muy feliz –dijo mintiéndole a su mejor amiga.

Azumi, la conocía sintió forzada la contestación de su amiga.

–Akane… ¿está todo bien? siento que hay algo que…

–Sí desde luego está todo bien, bueno es que he tenido mucho trabajo, estoy trabajando con niños quemados y desahuciados, no es nada fácil.

–¡Por Dios! me imagino que debe ser muy fuerte, digo es un trabajo muy especial, pero las emociones las debes tener a flor de piel.

–Sí así es, quisiera poder ayudarlos más, quisiera poder disminuir sus padecimientos, pero desgraciadamente es imposible.

–Te entiendo, Akane cualquier cosa que necesites, o si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, confía en mí, recuerda que somos las mejores amigas y aunque estemos a varios kilómetros de distancia, siempre estoy pensando en ti.

–Muchas gracias Azumi, lo mismo te digo, eres la mejor amiga, te quiero mucho.

Ambas mujeres hablaron de todo y de nada, pero Akane decidió no hablar nada con respecto a Ranma.

…

…

Finalmente colgaron y Akane se desplomó en su cama mirando el cielo estrellado, a través del ventanal.

– _Si supieras Azumi, que cada día la distancia entre Ranma y yo nos devora, cada día nos convertimos en unos extraños, hay días en los que tengo que sacarle las palabras, porque él ni siquiera me habla_ – la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras varias lágrimas se asomaban.

…

Miró la hora una vez más y pasaban de las diez, en ese momento, emergió de su corazón, sentimientos que había enterrado desde que se reencontró con Ranma… sentía desánimo y desesperación, se sentía agotada, estaba harta de esperarlo, estaba harta que llegará tarde, por un momento deseaba regresar a su vida anterior, pero el sólo pensar que no volviera a ver a Ranma era algo que inevitablemente le aterraba, no quería volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, pero esta situación ya la tenía descontenta, deseaba tener un matrimonio feliz, deseaba poder hablar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz y que tenía el mejor matrimonio, pero esos sólo eran vagos sueños.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer, decidí cortar el capítulo, porque era demasiado largo, quise hacérselos más llevadero, porque el siguiente ya viene muy intenso y de verdad no pueden dejar de leer, sé porque se los digo. Como pudieron leer Akane ya está harta de su vida marital ¿Qué hará para mejorar las cosas entre ella y Ranma?**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos, pero gracias especialmente a: Litapaz, Mariana, paulayjoaqui, Mariko29, Bonita, Esmeralda Saotom, Nabikivu, Roberortega, MCR1982, Sailordancer, anitalg28, edisjaeger1, anymary79, Afrika, guest, Elynmidnight, FlynnChan, guest, guest, Chat´de´Lune, CONEJA, Flakita, julieglz.**

 **Elynmidnight, Mariana, guest y anitalg28: Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Les debo los comentarios, se los respondo en la próxima actualización. Mil gracias por leer, les mando un abrazo y muchos saludos. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23: La distancia entre nosotros

" _Tú no escuchas lo que siento_ _  
_ _y yo tiro la toalla"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 23**

 **La distancia entre nosotros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, aquí el dejo este capítulo largo y muy intenso, disfrútenlo…**

Akane despertó y no encontró a Ranma en la cama, se había marchado temprano como de costumbre, era fin de semana, así que no tenía trabajo, le agobiaban los fines de semana, le agobiaban porque siempre se quedaba sola en la casa, salía muy poco, de vez en cuando visitaba a su familia, pero también trataba de evitarlos, no deseaba que notaran que no llevaba un matrimonio normal o que le preguntaran cosas que no podía responder o que se percataran simplemente de que ella no era feliz. Sí, no era feliz, por más que intentara evadir esa verdad, era esa misma verdad la que se apoderaba de ella y la aplastaba sin misericordia, de la que, aunque le lastimara no podía huir.

Tres meses y medio de casados y Ranma y ella aún no habían tenido intimidad, ni siquiera recibía una caricia suya, últimamente cuando ella intentaba un inocente acercamiento, este la evadía y amagaba cualquier contacto, no entendía porque Ranma era así con ella, porque no le demostraba un poquito de cariño, porque no soportaba tenerla cerca, se sentía menospreciada, rechazada, humillada, cualquier sensación del pasado no se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora. Compartían la misma cama pero parecían unos completos extraños.

…

Mientras se incorporaba, sacó una cajita de su buró, la abrió y extrajo su diario.

– _Jamás imaginé que el matrimonio fuera tan difícil, me casé con el hombre que amo, el hombre que mi corazón escogió desde que era una adolescente, me sentía tan dichosa en mi boda que lo único que imaginaba a su lado era felicidad, parece mentira o sátira lo que estoy viviendo en mi matrimonio, lo esperé tanto tiempo, sufrí agonizantemente su ausencia, fueron tantas y tantas las noches que pensaba en él, que sólo pensaba en él… y ahora me siento tan sola… ignorada, no siento su amor, no siento su calor, sólo su indiferencia que me atormenta, cada día lo percibo más frío conmigo y yo me muero de sólo pensar que él ya no me quiera, me muero de sólo pensar que él se casó conmigo sólo para complacer a mi papá… lo amo demasiado y quizá no debería amarlo de esa forma, porque siento que entre más amor le tenga, me lastima más su frialdad; no sé qué hacer, me aterra contarle a mi padre o a mis hermanas sobre todo esto, me aterra decepcionarlos, me aterra que mi papá se preocupe y su salud empeore…_

…

Akane dejó de escribir y salió de sus pensamientos, decidió bajar a desayunar, normalmente los fines de semana la señora Minako, regresaba a la ciudad, solo trabajaba para los Saotome entre semana, pero ese fin de semana decidió quedarse.

Akane llegó a la cocina y observó a la señora Minako sirviendo el desayuno.

–Minako ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? es su día de descanso –le dijo sorprendida.

–Sí lo sé, pero decidí quedarme con usted este fin de semana, sé muy bien que se siente muy sola en estos días –dijo sonriéndole amable.

–Gracias Minako, me apena mucho, hacerla trabajar hoy –expresó avergonzada la peliazul.

–No se preocupe, para mí es un placer poder hacerle compañía.

–Es curioso que usted se preocupe más por mí que mi marido… -expresó con pronunciada tristeza.

–No diga eso señora Akane, el matrimonio no es fácil, ningún matrimonio lo es, yo no quiero intervenir en nada, pero me he dado cuenta de su relación porque trabajo aquí, no haga conjeturas…dele tiempo –le aconsejó.

Akane bajó la mirada, ese tema le apenaba, era evidente que su relación era un fracaso.

–Es que no entiendo que pasa –comenzó a llorar –He tratado de acercarme a él y Ranma simplemente me evita, nunca está, llega muy tarde, no le intereso, ni siquiera entiendo porque se casó conmigo –sollozaba.

–No diga eso señora, no he convivido tanto con el señor Ranma, pero lo he visto preocupado y lo que si me queda claro es que quiere lo mejor para usted, ayuda a su familia, a su padre, la tiene viviendo sin ninguna necesidad, no permite que usted se canse o se preocupe por nada, ¿cree que si no la quisiera haría todo eso por usted? –le tomó el hombro mirándola a los ojos y limpiándole las lágrimas.

–¿Usted cree que mi marido me ama? –preguntó aun sollozando.

–Por supuesto –la animó.

–No lo sé, a veces pienso que me odia, que no me soporta –decía.

–No diga eso, no alimente su alma con suposiciones negativas, su marido es un hombre muy ocupado, que trabaja por usted, para darle todo… si me permite señora, déjeme darle un consejo, no deje de intentar nunca, acérquese a él, preocúpese por sus cosas, tome en cuenta que los hombres no son iguales a nosotras y ellos no externan sus sentimientos con facilidad, los hombres se guardan todo, porque ellos tienen el rol de la fortaleza y la protección, pero lo cierto es que también merecen ser escuchados, trabaja tanto que llega cansado a casa y lo único que piensa es en dormir, no en conversar de nada, a veces las mujeres podemos ser un poco ingratas, tome mi consejo, acercarse a él y romper esa barrera no la humillará ni se someterá a nada, usted es su esposa, su compañera y ese vínculo se hace mucho más fuerte si ustedes establecen una buena comunicación, traté de ser comprehensiva y paciente.

Akane dejó de llorar y reflexionó las palabras y los consejos de Minako, tenía razón.

–Como no lo había visto de esa forma, sólo pensaba en mí y no en Ranma, es verdad todo lo que dice, él trabaja muy duro para sostener el Dojo, no solo trabaja para mí, trabaja para mi familia, para solventar todos los gastos de mi padre, he sido tan ingrata con él, él está cansado, exhausto y yo pretendo que llegue a casa con una larga sonrisa a charlar animadamente conmigo… gracias Minako, me hizo ver la otra cara de la moneda, seguiré su consejo, yo amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón y lo que menos deseo es que mi matrimonio fracase –Akane por primera vez se abrió entera a alguien, Minako le causaba mucha confianza y después de todo era su amiga más cercana.

…

–Minako, acompáñeme a Nerima, iré a ver a mi esposo al Dojo, puede aprovechar, para descansar y reunirse con su familia –su rostro estaba iluminado. La mujer madura la miró y le sonrió.

–Así se habla señora.

…

Las mujeres tomaron el tren a Nerima, Akane estaba muy entusiasmada, las palabras de Minako, le habían inyectado esperanzas y ahora sentía que tenía la clave de éxito al alcance de sus manos.

…

Llegaron a la estación de Nerima

–Bueno señora, aquí nos despedimos, le deseo mucha suerte –se despidió la mujer.

–Muchas gracias Minako, la veo el lunes, hasta luego.

…

La peliazul llegó a casa de su padre, decidió no hacer mucho ruido, saludaría a su padre después, quería sorprender a su marido, se cambió en el baño y se vistió con su gi, coloreó sus labios y levantó su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, se dirigió al dojo sigilosamente y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando los últimos minutos de la clase de su marido.

No podía creer lo apuesto que se veía con su gi negro y con esas gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente y sus pectorales, no podía creer en lo que estaba pensando, se ruborizó. Finalmente la clase terminó, el joven estaba de espaldas limpiando su sudor con una toalla, cuando sintió unas delicadas manos rodearlo por la espalda.

El muchacho se sobresaltó y se giró violentamente casi al ataque, cuando se percató que era Akane.

–Akane… ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó intrigado.

–Bueno estaba un poco aburrida en casa y quise venir a verte… te felicito Ranma eres un gran sensei –le sonrió.

–Mmm… gracias, pero la próxima vez avisa y no te aparezcas así, pensé que podrías ser un oponente –le dijo serio.

–Si lo haré… Ranma… hace mucho que no entreno, porque no entrenamos juntos y me enseñas algo de lo que aprendiste en China, sé que te volviste mucho más fuerte me gustaría poder comprobarlo –lo incitó.

–No creo que sea una buena idea Akane, ya sabes lo que opino al respecto –le dio la espalda.

–Por favor, nada te cuesta, además no me harás daño, yo también soy una experta, estos años estuve entrenando también y mejoré mucho.

–Sí claro ¡Porque estuviste entrenando con el imbécil de Hinomoto! -lo soltó con ira.

Akane sonrió ligeramente, esa reacción era indicio de celos, era una buena señal.

–No seas celoso Hinomoto y yo… -iba a explicarle que jamás tuvieron nada.

–¡No tengo celos! –la interrumpió y expresó enérgico –¡Jamás tendría celos de ese infeliz!

–Ranma porque no dejamos de hablar de Hinomoto y me muestras algunas de tus técnicas sí –lo miró intentando convencerlo

El pelinegro iba a negarse rotundamente pero Akane se adelantó. La joven juntó sus manos y le dijo:

–Por favor se mi sensei, aunque sea solo por hoy –le pidió.

Ranma la miró dudoso, pero después de todo faltaba más de una hora para la siguiente clase.

–Está bien, sólo un momento Akane, me ocuparé –dijo tajante.

–Gracias –le sonrió divertida.

Ranma se acomodó a un lado de ella y le mostró una kata, parecía una posición difícil, Akane lo imitó, Ranma siguió mostrándole más, pero el nivel de dificultad aumentaba, Ranma la observó y miró que la posición, era errónea y decidió corregirla, se colocó detrás de ella y acomodó sus brazos y piernas, ella sintió su respiración y su cuerpo muy cerca de ella, inevitablemente se ruborizó, su sangre comenzaba a circular aceleradamente, le agradaba estar tan cerca de él, sentía nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Por otro lado Ranma sintió muy cerca el cuerpo femenino de su esposa, sin siquiera planearlo, estaban tan cerca y sintió sus latidos acelerados, su figura perfectamente delineada, su olor embriagante y su cuello delgado tan terso, experimentó sensaciones que había enterrado en su pasado, deseos que había desechado y le habían costado años de entrenamiento en soledad, pero no quería romper esa cercanía, su mente le estaba ordenando huir como de costumbre, pero su cuerpo le exigía quedarse así, estaba debatiéndose entre lo que consideraba oportuno y permitido en su mundo, lo que debía y no debía hacer, estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas, aquellos limites que había fundamentado, Akane subió el rostro y miró a Ranma, él le sostuvo la mirada y en milésimas de segundos bajó su mirada a sus labios, los observó detenidamente, esos labios rosados que parecían humectados, ella fue eliminando la kata y sujetó la mano de su marido, muy cerca de su corazón, Ranma aún seguía detrás de ella, pero ahora sus dedos inconscientemente estaban entrelazados y se apretaban con fuerza sin ninguna intención de separarse. Él se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los rosó con tiento al principio, como si estuviera explorando algo nuevo, después fue profundizando el beso y abrió más sus labios, ella imitó a Ranma y abrió sus labios, el beso siguió intensificándose y sus lenguas se encontraron, se besaron con frenesí, con toda la pasión retenida, se desbordó, él la giró para que ella quedara de frente, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se adhirió más al cuerpo de su marido, se besaban sin mesura, sin límites, sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la falta de oxígeno, el sudor escurría de sus cuerpos. El acarició la espalda de la mujer y ella su torso y dorso, sentía que sus caricias la quemaban, estaba nerviosa, pero se dejaría guiar. Las caricias eran tan fervorosas, que la cinta del gi de Akane se desató, abriéndose por completo y dejando al descubierto su sostén, Ranma la observó hipnotizado sus senos redondos estaban casi al descubierto, ella se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, ahora el acariciaba su espalda desnuda, sus labios bajaron a su cuello y sus hombros, Akane cerraba sus ojos, deseaba tanto ser suya, ella tímidamente desató la cinta de su marido dejando su esculpido torso a la vista, las gotas de sudor escurrían, ella lo acarició, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Ranma fue bajando sus manos lentamente a los costados de su esposa y acarició la parte alta de sus muslos, Akane se sonrojó a sobremanera no se lo esperaba, de pronto esas caricias se volvieron más continuas y aumentaron la libido en la mujer tanto así que lo rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura de su marido y ahora él la estaba cargando, ella tenía solo el sostén y el pantalón del gi y él tenía abierto del torso, saboreaban sus labios, él la condujo hasta la pared, ella estaba en horcadas, sus cuerpos no tenían distancia alguna, seguían acariciándose, cada vez con más intensidad…

….

…

La bella amazona había visitado todas las aldeas chinas en busca de Ranma, no había señales de su paradero por ningún sitio, sólo le faltaba una aldea, era un lugar muy peligroso, pero sabía de antemano que Ranma había luchado allí, en las peleas clandestinas; se adentró a la aldea, era un sitio casi inhóspito, al caer la tarde los habitantes se escondían en sus viviendas, los ladrones y los malhechores abundaban asechando todo el lugar, Shampoo caminaba sin rumbo, guiada sólo por su deseo de encontrar a Ranma y obligarlo a que la desposara, siguió caminando, preguntó en varias viviendas en algunas le abrieron, en otras simplemente la dejaron afuera.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? –tocó la amazona.

Salió una mujer que portaba un arma china filosa.

–Que está haciendo por aquí jovencita, no sabe lo peligroso que es andar a estas horas por estos rumbos –le regañó una anciana robusta, dejando atrás la posición amenazante.

–Disculpe, ¿usted ha visto a un hombre que se llama Ranma? él es muy apuesto, ojos azules, cabello negro sujetado por una trenza.

–¿Usted lo conoce? –preguntó asustada la mujer.

–Sí él es mi prometido –dijo la orgullosa china.

–Afortunadamente ese hombre lleva mucho sin aparecerse por aquí… no entiendo como puede ser su prometida, ese hombre pelea como el mismo demonio, a mi nieto lo dejó incapaz de volver a pelear.

–Ah… lo siento, mi Ranma es muy fuerte ¿no conoce de alguien que pueda saber dónde se encuentra?

–No lo creo ese hombre, era muy reservado, él sólo venía a combatir y se marchaba… jamás perdió un combate.

–Mmm ya veo, bueno gracias por la información debo irme –caminaba decepcionada -¿Dónde estás Ranma?... Será que sigue en Zuen Kin, según los aldeanos, él bajó de esas montañas hace unos pocos meses, pero a donde pudo haberse mudado… -pensaba mientras intentaba salir de esa aldea, iba tan distraída que no sintió el ataque de un malhechor.

La golpearon en la espalda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, en cuanto recibió el golpe la muchacha se incorporó y golpeó con una de sus armas chinas a su atacante, pero otros dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada a la escena y la sujetaron de ambos brazos para inmovilizarla, la amazona intentó deshacerse de ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes, uno de ellos tomó una daga y la amedrentó al rostro a la mujer.

–Eres muy hermosa, que tal si antes de eliminarte, nos divertimos un rato preciosa –se acercó a su oído a susurrarle eso, la mujer le escupió, el hombre la abofeteó con brutalidad, provocando que un hilillo de sangre escurriera por los perfectos labios carnosos de Shampoo. –Lo más conveniente para ti es que no te resistas o lo lamentaras. Shampoo comenzó a removerse, intentando deshacerse de los agarres de los sujetos, pero no lo logró, el malhechor se acercó a ella y la iba a besar en los labios, Shampoo cerró sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. No supo que más sucedió sólo sintió que los tipos dejaron de sujetarla y ella cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos y los tres sujetos estaban desplomados en el suelo completamente malheridos y frente a ella un hombre con una máscara y una cola de caballo alta, era su salvador.

–Debes tener más cuidado, estos rumbos son muy peligrosos, en estas aldeas sólo habitan ladrones y asesinos –dijo el hombre con voz grave.

Shampoo aún respiraba agitadamente.

–Gracias… gracias por salvarme ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Eso no importa, es mejor que te marches… adiós –se despidió, pero Shampoo lo detuvo, lo tomó del brazo.

–¿Quiero saber quién fue quien me salvó?

–Eso no debe importarte –intentó marcharse –pero Shampoo dio un salto veloz y se posicionó frente a él.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver su rostro y sobretodo, una amazona no podía olvidar a alguien que tuviera un gesto así, la había salvado.

–Te propongo algo hombre enmascarado –sonrió suspicaz –Tengamos un duelo, si yo te derroto, me dejarás conocer tu identidad –dijo animada.

–Debo irme –siguió caminando.

–Está bien, si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas, lo harás por las malas –le lanzó su arma china, el hombre la esquivó, Shampoo siguió atacando con fiereza y el esquivando sus ataques.

Era demasiado ágil, ella no podía con su velocidad, su fuerza tampoco se comparaba con la de ella, el hombre decidió evitarla, pero Shampoo era demasiado persistente y obnubilada, así que utilizó un arma, que aparentaba ser muy ligera, daba la apariencia de un palo de madera de escasos treinta centímetros, le tocó la frente y ella inmediatamente cayó al suelo, sin poder incorporarse de nuevo.

–Imposible… me derrotaste –decía la amazona asombrada. No podía creerlo, jamás imaginó que la derrotaría.

El hombre caminó dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Shampoo con extrema debilidad sacó otra de sus armas y pudo darle al rostro, logrando que la máscara del hombre se hiciera pedazos, alcanzó a mirar su rostro.

–No puede ser… Mousse… -dijo asombrada, quedando inconsciente.

…

…

Ranma besaba a su esposa, mientras acariciaba vehemente su espalda, ella emitió pequeños gemidos que luchaba por controlar…

–Perdón… perdón yo no vi nada sigan en lo que estaban –Genma hizo unos ruidillos, mostrando su tablero en su forma de panda y se marchó inmediatamente del Dojo, pero logró interrumpirlos y hacerlos salir del encanto, ambos chicos al escuchar los ruidillos y leer el letrero se separaron de inmediato y Akane se cubrió el pecho, que aún conservaba el sostén; se sentía completamente apenada, era una situación muy vergonzosa. Ranma había salido del trance y había regresado a la normalidad, él se acomodó el gi y ella buscó la parte alta del suyo, ambos sin mirarse ni decir una sola palabra; escucharon la melodiosa voz de Nodoka, que los llamaba desde el jardín.

–Ranma… Akane… ya está lista la comida –anunciaba la mujer.

Ambos salieron a prisa.

–Tía Nodoka, pero como supo que yo estaba aquí.

–Oh mi esposo me acaba de decir –dijo riendo afablemente.

…

Todos comían animadamente, pero Ranma y Akane lo hacían muy pero muy despacio.

Los miembros de la familia se percataron de ello.

–No tienen por qué apenarse, es natural que dos recién casados tengan la necesidad de experimentar en lugares insospechados, ya le pedí a Genma que no los vuelva a interrumpir, vamos coman –los dos soltaron los palillos, ruborizados y con dos gotas enormes en la frente, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a expresar nada.

–Pillines… pero que barbaros no pierden el tiempo –decía Nabiki entre risas.

–Oh hija me harías más feliz si pronto me dieras otro nieto –añadió Soun.

–Sí hermanita los niños son tan dulces así mi hija tendría con quien jugar –dijo Kasumi.

–Eh bueno… yo… nosotros… -decía Akane muy avergonzada enredando las palabras.

–Ya dejen de hablar de eso, no vamos a tener hijos –dijo severo. Akane lo miró al instante casi congelada por esa respuesta, Ranma la miró y miró a su madre decepcionada, no pudo soportar ver desencajado el rostro de su progenitora, así que arregló lo dicho. –No vamos a tener hijos por ahora – se desdijo.

–Ay hijo que alivio, por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio y que no querías tener hijos –respiraba aliviada, Akane, respiró también.

…

…

Ranma regresó al Dojo para impartir sus últimas clases mientras Akane conversaba con sus hermanas sobre su trabajo, sobre sus planes, sobre su casa, sus suegros, su padre y sus hermanas ya habían visitado la casa de Akane, pero ese día no había estado Ranma en casa, esa había sido la única ocasión que la habían visitado, no porque ellos no quisieran, sino porque Akane trataba de evadirlos para que no sospecharan que su relación no iba bien y que no se percataran que siempre estaba sola.

–Por un momento creí que Ranma hablaba enserio –expresó Nabiki.

–La verdad yo también, se veía tan serio –añadió Kasumi.

–Sí Ranma a veces es así he he –reía nerviosa, intentando disculparlo.

–Y no han pensado cuando empezar a tener familia –preguntó la mediana.

–Mmm… no en realidad no hemos hablado mucho de eso, además todavía estamos muy jóvenes y acabamos de casarnos, más adelante lo planearemos –decía sonrojada.

–Me parece una buena idea, pueden disfrutar de su matrimonio, los hijos siempre son una gran responsabilidad, por eso Toffu y yo no hemos pensado en tener pronto otro hijo.

Akane le sonrió, mientras sostenía en brazos a su pequeña sobrina e intentaba peinarla, la pequeña era tan bonita, era una pequeña Kasumi, pero la intención de su mirada era la misma de su padre.

…

Ranma terminó sus clases y la familia intentó convencerlos a que se quedaran a cenar, pero el joven se negó y regresaron a casa.

…

Ranma estacionó el auto en la entrada de la casa, bajaron y entraron.

–Calentaré la cena que nos mandó Kasumi –dijo la peliazul.

–Como quieras, yo saldré –expresó con seriedad sepulcral.

–¿Saldrás?... pero a ¿Dónde? Es tarde ya –le dijo la chica.

–¡Sólo saldré a dar un paseo, necesito tomar aire fresco! –respondió molesto y bastante irritado.

Akane recordó lo que Minako le aconsejó, quizá estaba estresado por el trabajo, pensó.

–Está bien, ten cuidado, no tardes mucho.

Él no le dijo nada, salió de la casa caminando al bosque, caminando a toda prisa, internándose en él.

…

Respiraba alteradamente y sus pisadas crujían en el suelo, la oscuridad inundaba el lugar, sólo el brillo de las estrellas y la luna ofrecían un poco de luz y sus ojos azules que brillaban con toda intensidad.

Se detuvo entre dos árboles gemelos.

–¡Maldición! –lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando encajar el puño en la corteza. –¡No puedo tirar todo por la borda, no puedo caer! –se lamentaba –Estos años de entrenamiento tuvieron que haber servido, porque ahora me siento así… tan débil ante ella, como si pudiera dominarme… –¡Nooooo! -gritaba atormentado –¡No puedo olvidar lo que me hizo, no lo quiero olvidar!… no cederé ante ese rostro dibujado de falsa inocencia, ella no es lo que aparenta, ella sólo me hizo daño, se burló de mí y ni siquiera se disculpó, jamás se disculpó… porque tengo yo que ser bueno con ella, porque tengo que tener compasión, si ella no la tuvo conmigo. Yo me vengaré, la haré pagar pase lo que pase, será ella quien implore por mi amor –decía dominando sus sentimientos.

…

Akane lo esperó, hasta muy tarde, pero Ranma llegó al amanecer, había estado todo este tiempo en el corazón del bosque, calmándose y controlándose. La miró dormir, su rostro era tan bello y angelical.

–No lo lograrás Akane –dijo y después se durmió.

…

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, había practicado nuevamente la cocina, pero esta vez con Minako, durante esos meses, era domingo así que estaban solos en casa.

Abrió el recetario de su madre

 _Recuerda que nunca debes cocinar con lágrimas o enojo, eso no le da buen sabor a la comida y podrías enfermarte, recuerda mezclar siempre con amor y una sonrisa y si aun así la receta no te sale como esperas, nunca dejes de intentar…_

Akane preparó la mesa y aguardó a que su marido despertará, lo vio bajar de las escaleras y aproximarse a la mesa.

–Buenos días Ranma, está listo el desayuno –informó con una gran sonrisa.

–Mmm… -miró la comida, tenía buena pinta –No lo preparaste tu ¿verdad?

–Sí, por supuesto que lo preparé yo, pero esta vez lo hice con paciencia, pruébala –lo alentó.

–Sabes Akane no entiendo porque insistes en cocinar, jamás podrás cocinar, no naciste para eso, es algo que jamás se te dará.

La sonrisa de la chica se desdibujó y sintió un sabor amargo en los labios.

–Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo has probado –le recriminó.

–No hace falta que lo haga, lo sé, por favor ya desiste, entiende que no podrás cocinar nunca, sólo echas a perder la comida y ni siquiera podemos dársela a los animales del bosque –espetó.

–Pruébalo –le acercó el plato con orgullo.

–No lo quiero, si lo pruebo enfermaré y mañana aplicaré examen –dijo serio.

Una vez más se sintió ofendida y humillada, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y de llorar, pero no quería parecer una niña tonta, tenía que hacer caso de los sabios consejos de Minako, necesitaba acercarse a él, ser paciente, tenía que intentar, no podía darse por vencida aunque a veces lo deseara más que cualquier cosa.

–Está bien, no te obligaré a comer este desayuno, tenemos lo que Kasumi nos mandó, puedo calentarlo –le ofreció.

–Sí me parece una idea congruente y certera Akane –lo dijo con sutil ironía.

Desayunaron en silencio, ese silencio incomodo que ya era costumbre en ellos, pero a la vez se sorprendió que su marido no comiera a prisa y se marchara, terminó con ese silencio sepulcral.

–Ranma ¿no irás a trabajar? –preguntó la peliazul.

–No hoy descansaran los chicos, porque mañana hay examen –expresó seco.

–Ah ya veo –dijo emocionada, sin proponérselo siquiera, por su mente comenzaron a desfilar pensamientos un poco pervertidos, incluso ella misma se desconocía, pero a la vez se decía que era normal, quizá ese día podía convertirse en uno muy especial, después de todo habían dejado algo pendiente en el Dojo. –Que bien, así puedes aprovechar a descansar.

El sólo asintió y se marchó al jardín rodeado de árboles de cerezo que empezarían a florear muy pronto, la temperatura, empezaba a bajar.

Akane lo miró desde la sala y salió a hacerle compañía llevándole una chaqueta.

–Toma Ranma, te puedes resfriar –le dio la chaqueta.

Ranma la tomó sin mirarla, se sentó a su lado en la banca junto a los patos.

–Que tranquilidad verdad –suspiraba la mujer.

–Mmm sí –asintió.

–Ranma, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí y por mi familia, de verdad no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti y lo agradecida que estoy, sé que te esfuerzas mucho y créeme que yo valoró todo eso –decía mirando los patos, mientras les daba de comer.

–Ya te dije que no necesitas agradecer nada, mientras yo viva tendrás todo y seguiré apoyando a tu familia.

–Sí… -se sonrojó y se acercó a él inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, el chico se sorprendió, pero lo hizo aún más cuando ella sujetó tiernamente su mano y se abrazó de él, uniendo sus dedos con los de él. Ranma tembló y sintió recorrerle una poderosa corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, una vez más se estaba sintiendo vulnerable, ella levantó su rostro y lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron y entonces Ranma continuó con su cometido.

Se soltó de ella violenta y deliberadamente. Se levantó de la banca e iba a marcharse como de costumbre.

Akane trémula lo miró y sintió todo su rechazo en ese momento. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron y se sintió profundamente tonta.

–¿¡Y ahora a dónde vas!?... ¿¡por qué te marchas ahora!? –gritó alterada.

El siguió caminado, ella corrió detrás de él y lo giró violentamente.

–¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Por qué me huyes!? ¿¡Por qué me evades!?… ¿Qué sucede? …¡Dímelo! –le gritaba desesperada, el intentó ignorarla, pero ella lo sujetó de la ropa y siguió reclamándole.

–Vamos dime, porque me rechazas, porque cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, te vas sin dar explicación alguna.

–¡Suéltame Akane! no tengo ganas de escuchar tonterías –la sostuvo de las muñecas.

–¡No te voy a soltar, hasta que me digas porque te portas así conmigo! ¿¡Por qué me rechazas todo el tiempo!?… –comenzó a llorar sin control – ¿Por qué no me has tocado después de tres meses y medio de matrimonio? –le preguntó casi suplicante, añoraba conocer la verdad, sus razones, mientras sus lágrimas fluían incontrolablemente.

–No quiero pelear contigo Akane –le desvió la mirada y la hizo a un lado.

–¡Pero yo sí quiero pelear! quiero pelear como antes, cuando éramos unos niños idiotas, peleamos pero yo podía sentir que me amabas, sentía tu cariño, ahora no lo siento más –decía entre llanto.

Él le dio la espalda.

–¡Peleamos porque éramos unos niños inmaduros, ya no lo somos, somos adultos Akane! –le gritó, perdiendo el control.

–Sí somos adultos y no es normal que vivamos este matrimonio, que seas tan indiferente conmigo, que jamás tengas la iniciativa de acercarte a mí, que ni siquiera charlemos, hay días en que ni siquiera cruzamos una sola palabra, crees que eso es normal ¡no puedo soportar más tu desdén!

–¡No todos los matrimonios son iguales, el nuestro no tiene por qué ser igual a los demás, con sus cursilerías y sus pérdidas de tiempo! –expresó severo, enfrentándola, mirándola con rabia.

-¿Y lo que sucedió en el Dojo?... eso que fue para ti.

-Hmph… déjame en paz.

La mujer miró esa rabia en sus ojos azules, que ya no sostenían ese brillo que observó en el Dojo.

–Cuanto has cambiado Ranma, tu no eras así –dijo decepcionada.

–¡Así soy yo Akane! –le retó con la mirada, la chica no podía dejar de llorar.

–¿Me odias verdad? –le preguntó con suma tristeza.

–Sabes que no tengo tiempo para discutir, además esto no nos llevará a nada

–¡Dímelo Ranma! ¿Me odias?... si es así entendería porque tu comportamiento conmigo, porque no has querido tocarme –suplicó sollozante.

–¡Tú te has vuelto loca!... la alejó de él –¡Deja de atosigarme! –se marchó finalmente.

…

La peliazul se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras se abandonaba a un llanto desenfrenado.

Ranma salió de la casa, dejando a su mujer ahogada en llanto, necesitaba marcharse inmediatamente de allí o terminaría por restregarle en la cara lo de su venganza. Sentía su cuerpo arder de enojo y a la vez no se sentía bien.

…

Esa noche Ranma no llegó a dormir, Akane tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a su trabajo, estaba desvelada, no había podido conciliar el sueño, en toda la noche. Entró a su pabellón asignado y observó los rostros curiosos de sus pequeños.

Observó sus sonrisas y por un momento todo ese dolor amargo se disfrazó de paz.

–Creímos que ya no vendrías Akane –dijo un pequeño mirándola.

–Discúlpenme, es que tuve un percance, pero estoy aquí, no dejaría de venir nunca, bueno comencemos con nuestras actividades –dijo intentando sonreír.

Jugó con los niños, mientras les enseñaba a los más pequeños a leer. Miró a Touya concentrado en sus pensamientos, ausente como siempre, llevaba intentando más de dos meses acercarse a él y no lo conseguía, algo muy similar le pasaba con su esposo, suspiró. No se daría por vencida, conseguiría hablar con el niño.

–Hola ¿cómo se llama tu osito? –en ese momento ocurrió un milagro, el niño no le dijo nada, pero la miró, la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió ampliamente y sintió que su corazón se iluminó. –Sabes tú osito es muy bonito, igual que tú, pero tú eres todavía más guapo. ¿Quién te lo regalo? –le preguntó esperando no obtener respuesta, pero al menos lo intentaría, pero para su sorpresa, finalmente el pequeño habló.

–Toshi… se llama Toshi –Akane sintió que su alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y le regresaba de nuevo en segundos.

–Qué lindo nombre, ¿Quién te lo dio? –siguió hablándole.

–Mi abuelito –dijo con voz pastosita.

–Ah… muy bien y ¿dónde está tu abuelito? –le preguntó.

El niño bajó la mirada.

–En su casa, está muy enfermo –expresó cabizbajo.

–Oh… lo siento mucho –Quieres contarme de tu familia, de tu mamá –trató de sacarle plática.

Una seriedad sepulcral inundó la charla por unos segundos, entonces Akane intuyó que algo no andaba bien

–Mi mamá me abandonó aquí, por culpa de mi papá… él nos maltrataba y un día ella decidió traerme aquí.

El corazón de Akane se encogió por completó, escuchar a ese pequeño, su historia tan terrible, miró sus quemaduras, era necesario saber necesitaba saber y le dijo:

–Touya… escucha, ¿tuvieron algo que ver tus padres con esas quemaduras? –preguntó con pronunciada tristeza y con el mayor tacto posible.

El niño asintió.

–Cuando mi padre llegaba ebrio se desquitaba con mamá y conmigo, si yo me portaba mal o hacia alguna travesura, el me quemaba, le enseñó sus brazos y sus manitas… mi mamá jamás me defendió… –Akane no lo podía creer –Un día mi madre puso agua a calentar, le haría té a mi padre, pero él ese día llegó molestó y empujó a mi mamá al suelo… yo le dije que ya no le hiciera nada, que eso estaba mal… y después él tomó el agua de la tetera y me la arrojó al rostro –las palabras del niño dejaron muda y fría a Akane, no supo que decir ni que hacer –sólo acarició su cabello conteniéndose y se marchó directamente al baño, se miró al espejo y lloró desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña, no podía llorar frente a él, eso no serviría de nada y aumentaría sólo su dolor.

–¡Por Dios!... porque suceden estas cosas no entiendo –lloraba desconsoladamente. –Sólo es un inocente, no merecía pasar por todo eso… -se miró nuevamente al espejo, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. –Todo lo que yo sufro no es nada comparado a lo que han pasado estos niños… quisiera ser tan valiente y tan fuerte como ellos –siguió llorando, hasta que pasados unos minutos se calmó y lavó su rostro. Salió en seguida para volver al pabellón, pero se topó de frente con la directora de la asociación.

–Akane… hace un rato que dejaste a los niños solos –la reprendió.

–Disculpe señora Mokura, no me sentía muy bien ya voy para allá –se disculpó. La señora Mokura la miró y se percató que había llorado mucho.

–Espera Akane… vamos a conversar un rato – le invitó a sentarse en una banquita en los hermosos jardines. –Desconozco el motivo de tus lágrimas, pero puedo imaginarme la causa… trabajar en una institución como esta no es nada fácil, hemos tenido muchas personas que entran animadas y son muy eficientes, pero que terminan abandonando el trabajo, porque los sentimientos se apoderan de ellos, cada historia de cada niño es triste y nada alentadora, pero tenemos que mantenernos fuertes para poder servirles de apoyo… sé que es muy difícil, pero desde que entraste y conviviste con estos niños, les has cambiado la vida, has aprendido a ganarte su cariño y su respeto… también entiendo que eres una chica joven y que quizás sea muy difícil para ti adaptarte a manejar todas esas emociones… por ello Akane, necesito que seas muy honesta conmigo, si sientes que no vas a poder con todo esto y está afectándote házmelo saber…

–No señora Mokura, no me malinterprete, amo mi trabajo y créame que es lo que me mantiene en pie… es sólo que me da tanto coraje e impotencia lo que han pasado estos niños… hoy por fin Touya habló y conversamos un rato, me contó de su familia, de sus padres y de su abuelo, el pequeño vivió una terrible violencia en su casa y al parecer el único que lo trataba bien era su abuelo –le informó a la señora Mokura.

–Vaya… eso es un milagro, lograste que Touya hablara –decía impresionada. –Te felicito Akane, sé lo dedicada que eres con los niños, pero hay días que te veo triste y no sé si es sólo por los niños, algunas veces estás algo ausente, desconcentrada, por eso te repito si tienes algún problema házmelo saber.

–No se preocupe… sólo tengo algunas presiones, pero todo está bien, trataré de controlarme –respiraba profundo.

–Está bien Akane, confío plenamente en ti… y espero que tu vida personal esté bien también, bueno cambiando de tema, te informo que nuestro benefactor vendrá a la asociación muy pronto –le informó.

–Que bien, por fin tendré el placer de conocerlo y también felicitarlo por tan maravillosa obra –decía emocionada.

–Si me alegra que tengas la oportunidad de conocerlo, porque tenía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba, hace seis meses el venía casi diario y convivía con todos los niños, los pequeños lo adoraban, en épocas navideñas llegaba con camiones cargados de juguetes y dulces para los pequeños, pasaba las fiestas con ellos… es un gran hombre.

–Sí que lo es…

…

…

Shampoo despertó estaba en una pequeña casita muy humilde, se palpaba la frente, estaba algo mareada.

–No te incorpores… podrías desmayarte –le aconsejó.

–Mousse… eres tú… tú me salvaste y… me derrotaste –decía arrastrando las palabras.

–Sí así es… pero descuida, nadie se dio cuenta lo que ocurrió así que no tendremos que casarnos ni nada… deje algo de comida en la mesa, yo debo marcharme –salió de la casita, dejando a la amazona intrigada.

–Espera…

…

…

Akane regresó a pie a su casa, sabía que Ranma no estaría allí esperándola, abrió la puerta con desánimo, por primera vez sentía unos deseos enormes de no regresar, de marcharse de allí y no volver a saber nada de su matrimonio, pero esa era su realidad y tendría que enfrentarse a ella, buscó a Ranma por los alrededores quizá llegaría más tarde, sabía que volvería, pero en esos momentos la tristeza la envolvía y no quería volver a enfrentarse a él.

…

…

Ranma estaba muy cerca de la casa, sentado en un árbol caído, allí había permanecido toda la noche y la mañana, ni siquiera tuvo deseos de ir a trabajar, se sentía tan extraño.

– _¡Suéltame Akane! no tengo ganas de escuchar tonterías –la sostuvo de las muñecas._

– _¡No te voy a soltar, hasta que me digas porque te portas así conmigo! ¿¡Por qué me rechazas todo el tiempo!?… -comenzó a llorar sin control – ¿Por qué no me has tocado después de tres meses y medio de matrimonio? –le preguntó casi suplicante, añoraba conocer la verdad, sus razones, mientras sus lágrimas fluían incontrolablemente._

– _No quiero pelear contigo Akane –le desvió la mirada y la hizo a un lado._

– _¡Pero yo sí quiero pelear! quiero pelear como antes, cuando éramos unos niños idiotas, peleamos pero yo podía sentir que me amabas, sentía tu cariño, ahora no lo siento más –decía entre llanto._

– _¡Peleamos porque éramos unos niños inmaduros, ya no lo somos, somos adultos Akane! –le gritó, perdiendo el control._

– _Sí somos adultos y no es normal que vivamos este matrimonio, que seas tan indiferente conmigo, que jamás tengas la iniciativa de acercarte a mí, que ni siquiera charlemos, hay días en que ni siquiera cruzamos una sola palabra, crees que eso es normal ¡no puedo soportar más tu desdén!_

– _¡No todos los matrimonios son iguales, el nuestro no tiene por qué ser igual a los demás, con sus cursilerías y sus pérdidas de tiempo! –expresó severo, enfrentándola, mirándola con rabia._

 _La mujer miró esa rabia en sus ojos azules, que ya no sostenían ese brillo que observó en el Dojo._

– _Cuanto has cambiado Ranma, tu no eras así –dijo decepcionada._

– _¡Así soy yo Akane! –le retó con la mirada, la chica no podía dejar de llorar._

– _¿Me odias verdad? –le preguntó con suma tristeza._

 _-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para discutir, además esto no nos llevará a nada_

– _¡Dímelo Ranma! ¿Me odias?... si es así entendería porque tu comportamiento conmigo, porque no has querido tocarme –suplicó sollozante._

– _¡Tú te has vuelto loca!... la alejó de él –¡Deja de atosigarme! –se marchó finalmente._

– _¿ME ODIAS?..._

…

Recordaba su rostro blanco y terso rojizo de tanto llorar, le dolía recordar esa escena, no podía creer que no pudiera soportar verla así… sufrir.

–¿Cómo puedo sentir pena por esa mujer?... no debo sentir compasión por ella… sus lágrimas no me van a convencer, no volveré a caer nunca más en sus juegos, prepárate Akane Tendo, te haré pagar y no hay marcha atrás… –dijo ahogando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser.

…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores gracias por leer, ¿Qué les pareció? Fue muy intenso escribirlo y los siguientes vienen más intensos. No dejen de leer por favor. Gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos y a todos aquellos que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos y follows. Especialmente agradezco a:**

 **DeileRus: Hola, gracias por comentar, tienes razón deberían explicarse y dejar las intrigas, pero vamos despacio con la historia y habrá muchos giros más, pero por supuesto todo se aclarará ya veremos cómo termina. Saludos.**

 **OoO Dark yuki OoO: Hola bienvenida, gracias por leer, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, creo que para que una historia sea completa y entretenida, hay que utilizar a todos los personajes y desarrollar varias pequeñas tramas que se entretejan con la trama principal, así se hace más llevadera y menos tediosa y se aprovechan más personajes. Saludos y un beso enorme.**

 **RanMoon Man: Hola, gracias por leer, pues le atinaste he he, Mousse venció finalmente a Shampoo, veremos qué pasa entre ellos, no dejes de leer y gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Nabikivu: Muchas gracias por comentar, no dejes de leer, se pondrá más interesante. Saludos.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, contestando a tus preguntas anteriores, creo que a todas nos han dejado con la mesa puesta ha ha, afortunadamente salí de esa relación, y espero que tú seas muy feliz actualmente; yo creo que con esta historia muchas personas se van a identificar, estoy plasmándola lo más realista y humana posible. Akane ya está harta veremos qué sucederá, ene l próximo vendrán giros. Saludos.**

 **Mariana: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, comprendo tu punto de vista y lo comparto; ha estado lenta con el propósito de que se vayan asimilando las cosas, no me gusta apresurar las cosas, siento que una historia no se disfruta igual si todo sucede rápidamente, además que estamos contando una historia de un matrimonio que fue fincado en la venganza y el odio, quiero que ustedes perciban la evolución y los cambios en los personajes, que los comprendan, que vayan descifrando sucesos poco a poco, por eso pido un poquito de paciencia y bueno creo que este capítulo fue muy intenso, ya nuestra Akane empezó a abrir los ojos. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Bonita: Hola, pobrecita Akane, se siente poco amada y valorada, pero no permitirá que las cosas sigan así. Saludos y un beso.**

 **Guest: Hola, no me digas eso, no quería romper tu corazón, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, gracias por leer, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me motivan muchísimo y lamento que te haya hecho un nudo, espero que con este estes más tranquila. Saludos y un beso.**

 **MCR1982: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, comprendo que se te haga un poco lenta, pero quiero que la historia sea realista, quiero que los lectores perciban la evolución y los cambios en los personajes, además siento que una historia no debe apresurarse tanto porque no se disfruta igual; espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, fue muy intenso. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Afrika: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, he he he tienes toda la razón, creo que tus deseos se cumplieron ya Akane sacó las uñas y ya no está segura de su relación. Veamos qué pasa, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola gracias por leer, Akane ya empezó a despertar, Ranma empieza a sufrir también que sucederá, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por esas palabras, me siento profundamente feliz que me digas eso, transmitir sentimientos no es fácil y abordar las miserias de un matrimonio disfuncional lo es aún más, mientras la escribía, sufría con ella, creo que hay muchos matrimonios que pasan por situaciones similares, es algo fuerte. Te invito a leer otros de mis fics son de dragon ball z. Saludos y muchas gracias.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, si tienes toda la razón, Akane ya explotó, está completamente decepcionada y Ranma no haya como sentirse ni que hacer, por un lado se empieza a sentir mal haciendo sufrir a Akane, pero por otro lado su orgullo herido le ordena que continue. No dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Litapaz: Hola muchas gracias por leer, respondiendo a tus preguntas anteriores, sí fui casada, no tuve un gran matrimonio, así que tomé la mejor decisión, ser feliz y continuar mi vida sola con mi hijo; se que con esta historia muchas personas se podrán identificar; claro que Ranma sufrirá, ya empezó a sufrir, pero en unos capítulos más ya verás que sucede con el condenado, he he. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Flakita: Hola muchas gracias por leer, Shampoo tardará en aparecer un poquito por lo menos en Nerima; así es Akane quiere salvar su matrimonio, quiere luchar por Ranma, pero francamente ya está cansada y decepcionada. No dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y que pena que otra vez te haya hecho llorar, desgraciadamente, Ukyo piensa que Ranma se enteró de todo y no tiene el valor de enfrentarlo, Akane no tiene ni idea que Ranma actua así por todo lo que le dijo, falta comunicación entre ellos y pues claro Ranma ya empezó a sufrir también no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Maat Sejmet: Hola gracias por leer, sí he he he, tienes toda la razón, que lo mande a freír churros, lo malo es que el sigue sin conocer la verdad y Akane ni idea tiene de porque se comporta así, ya veremos qué pasa, porque la intensidad va en aumento. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Elynmidnight: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, sí esta sufriendo mucho, pero no sólo ella, Ranma también probara el sabor amargo de la venganza. No dejes de leer. Saludos y un beso.**

 **Julieglz: Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, como lo había comentado anteriormente, creo que una historia se disfruta más si le damos participación a todos los personajes. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **También gracias a los lectores que por algun motivo no dejaron reviews, pero que siempre están pendientes de la historia: nancyricoleon, rosefe-123, edisjaeger, CONEJA, GUEST´s y si alguien se me paso de mencionar también muchas gracias y muchos saludos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	24. Chap 24:El amor a veces no es suficiente

" _Cuando ya bajo los brazos_ _  
_ _porque no arreglamos nada…"_

 _._ _  
_

 **Capítulo 24**

" **El amor a veces no es suficiente"**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane esperó a Ranma hasta el anochecer sentada en la banca del jardín delantero, la temperatura era muy baja y el frío ensordecedor le calaba hasta los huesos, pero ni ese clima inclemente le hacía mella, sólo pensaba y pensaba, pensaba en Ranma, en ella; sabía que su marido llegaría tarde o temprano y aunque no le gustara tenían que hablar, tenían que aclarar las cosas. Había reflexionado mucho, recordaba lo que la señora Minako le aconsejó, tenía que poner en práctica la paciencia, tenía que trabajar en ella, sabía que Ranma no la había pasado muy bien entrenando solo en las montañas, en un lugar sombrío y tenebroso, fueron años de soledad, en los que perdió contacto humano, quizá él estaba acostumbrado a esa soledad, necesitaba con todo su corazón comprenderlo; recordó lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el Dojo, estuvieron muy cerca de entregarse el uno al otro, eso tenía que significar algo, ese encuentro casi furtivo en ese lugar donde se reunieron por primera vez, donde por primera vez tuvieron contacto, cuando Akane lo retó a una pelea amistosa, cuando recién se conocieron, ese lugar había sido testigo de la evolución de su relación, de aventuras y desventuras, y fue el punto donde por poco sellan su amor.

Era verdad que estaba desesperada y sentía que no podía más, que su corazón y su alma, estaban ávidos de un te amo, de alguna caricia amorosa por parte de su esposo, pero sabía que tenía que luchar por lo que esperó durante tantos años; el matrimonio no era un juego que pudiera desechar a la primera de cambios, era quizá el reto más complicado que había enfrentado en toda su vida, pero si deseaba llegar a la meta y triunfar en el debía guardar esperanza, tener fe y nunca abandonar la paciencia; sí Ranma había cambiado en esos años y se había endurecido como una placa de hielo, ella con su amor podía derretirlo y recordarle quien era, era la única que tenía ese poder…

…

Pasaron unos minutos y observó a su marido arribar, se le veía muy serio y como si hubiera atravesado durante horas cientos de tribulaciones. Akane se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a él, respiró hondo, casi conteniendo el aliento, su corazón latía al mil y temía que Ranma se portara grosero, pero no dejaría de intentar.

–Hola –le saludó, sonriendo ligeramente.

–Hola… -respondió seco.

–Vamos pasa… la señora Minako hace rato que preparó la cena, te la calentaré.

–No, no tengo hambre.

–Entiendo… Ranma, creo que necesitamos hablar –su semblante se tornó serio.

Ranma la miró y por un momento sintió que su piel se helaba desde las entrañas, no por el frío, sino por la seriedad y firmeza en sus palabras.

–¿Sobre qué?

–¿Estás cansado? me gustaría que diéramos un paseo, sé que es algo tarde, pero creo que necesitamos conversar ampliamente… por favor es necesario –pidió con gesto amable.

Ranma asintió.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron cerca de un riachuelo, llevaban una lámpara de mano y se sentaron en un tronco caído.

–¿Y bien? –expresó casi exasperado el azabache.

–Ayer dejamos una conversación pendiente…

–Mira Akane si deseas hablar de eso, es mejor que regresemos… -la peliazul se levantó y lo retó con la mirada.

–No Ranma, me vas a escuchar, quieras o no, porque no podemos evitar esta conversación… es necesaria y lo sabes –el pelinegro le desvió la mirada, restándole importancia a las palabras de su esposa. –Tenemos que aceptar que nuestro matrimonio no está funcionando, al menos no está funcionando correctamente… –su rostro cambió a uno tierno y suplicante –Ranma… en verdad deseo que las cosas funcionen, yo no quiero separarme de ti –expresó cálidamente casi en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos, la mirada fría del joven por unos momentos bajó la guardia con esas palabras. –Tienes razón, nuestra relación no tiene por qué ser igual a las demás, tu y yo jamás hemos tomado ejemplo de otras parejas, no tenemos por qué hacerlo ahora, pero yo necesito sentir que soy parte de ti, sentir que soy importante para ti, porque a veces pienso que tú me odias… porque no le damos una oportunidad a nuestra relación e intentamos mejorar las cosas –le alentó.

– " _¿Mejorar las cosas? ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? Eres una cínica, tú quieres que yo sea bondadoso contigo, cuando tu no lo fuiste conmigo, acaso no tienes memoria o no te conviene recordar"_ –pensó el de la trenza. –Yo no creo que tengamos ningún problema Akane, la que los está generando eres tú, tu eres la que esta incómoda con esta relación, tu eres la que siempre recrimina todo, que no te has puesto a pensar quizá que aquí el problema eres tú –expresó con sarcasmo.

Akane tragó saliva, sintió un ardor profundo en su alma, estaba tratando de hablar con su marido para arreglar las cosas y él sólo estaba rebatiendo todo lo que decía.

–Quizá para ti todo esto sea mi culpa o una tontería mía, pero por el bien de los dos ojalá las cosas cambien y mejoren, porque no sé hasta dónde voy a soportar –se giró para regresar a casa, se adelantó, dejando a Ranma atrás, el caminó detrás de ella, la chica se encerró en el baño de su habitación y lloró por largos minutos de frustración.

Salió y observó a su marido dormir, que distinto se veía durmiendo, no había tensión en su rostro ni atisbos de odio o frialdad, ese Ranma dormido, era el que ella recordaba, con esa paz e inocencia, sin resquicios de algún sentimiento negativo.

–Cuanto te echo de menos Ranma… como quisiera que volvieras a ser el de antes, que me llamaras marimacho, que te preocuparas por mí –acarició su rostro delicadamente, para evitar despertarlo, acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó tiernamente, quería que todo cambiará para bien, deseaba rescatar lo que antes tenían y ser muy muy feliz y que él también lo fuera, eso era lo que más deseaba, acortó la distancia, sin importar nada y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas colocando su cabeza en el hombro.

…

Al día siguiente, Ranma se despertó, sintió las manos de su mujer rodeándolo con fuerza, tanto que no podía moverse, miró su rostro dormir, sentía su calor envolviéndolo en ese momento, se giró un poco más y quedó muy cerca de su rostro, casi podía tocarla con sus mejillas, afortunadamente Akane estaba profundamente dormida, aún era muy temprano y estaba un poco oscuro todavía.

–Pareces tan apacible…si no te hubieras burlado de mi podríamos ser felices, no sólo me despreciaste, me traicionaste con mi peor enemigo, no me esperaste…me pregunto cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida Akane, si supieras cuanto te amaba, como deseaba regresar a ti, mientras estaba en China, como cada noche te imaginaba y me pasaba pensando el día que te hiciera mi esposa, el día que te hiciera mía por primera vez, nuestros hijos… pero todo lo echaste a perder, me destruiste por completo, no sabes lo que hubiera dado porque todas tus palabras fueran mentira, y aun así, si hubieras ido a buscarme y me hubieras pedido perdón, no me habría importado tu traición, habría corrido a tus brazos sin contemplaciones y hubieras terminado con mi agonía, pero jamás te disculpaste, jamás te arrepentiste, tenías todo ese poder sobre mí, tenías el poder de hacerme sufrir y de hacerme feliz; ahora soy yo el que te hace sufrir. –le acarició el rostro inconscientemente, acomodando sus cabellos.

La chica abrió sus ojos intempestivamente, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Ranma y antes de que su cerebro le ordenará a su mano abandonar el rostro de Akane, ésta ya había despertado.

–Ranma… –le sonrió con ternura.

El chico inmediatamente quitó su mano e iba a girarse para darle la espalda, pero ésta lo abrazó y se acurrucó en sus brazos, el corazón de Ranma volvió a palpitar con todas sus fuerzas, que sus latidos casi podían escucharse. Intentó apartarla, pero ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho, eso le provocó terror, que ella percibiera que estaba nervioso, que ella le provocaba eso, pero Akane no dijo nada, sólo se volvió a quedar dormida, pero alcanzó a susurrar algo casi inaudible, pero que por la extrema cercanía, Ranma alcanzó a escuchar.

–Te amo… Ranma –esas palabras dejaron inmóvil y sin capacidad de razonar al pelinegro, en ese momento su corazón era un cúmulo de emociones emergentes que habían salido de prisión, miró fijamente el techo sin poder pensar en nada y sin poder hacer nada.

…

No pudo volver a dormir, hasta que el despertador se escuchó.

Akane despertó, y se percató que su marido se había marchado a trabajar, esta vez no sintió angustia o frustración, por primera vez en meses de matrimonio, se sentía feliz; para ella había sido un gran avance. Se fue a trabajar muy feliz, tanto que los pequeños lo notaron, no podía dejar de sonreír…

…

…

Para Ranma había sucedido todo lo contrario, una nube de angustia lo envolvía, estaba aterrado, en esos momentos no sabía cómo manejar la situación, escuchar a Akane susurrar _te amo_ , le había traído muchos recuerdos y sobretodo le había revivido muchos sentimientos, no quería volver a sentirse débil frente Akane, no quería volver a sufrir y sobre todo no quería abandonar ese resentimiento, ese te amo representaba un golpe bajo para él, ese te amo tan ansiado y esperado durante años, llegó demasiado tarde.

…

Impartió varias clases y se tomó un pequeño receso para ir a almorzar, aunque no estaba muy seguro, extrañaba el sabor de los okonomiyakis, así que se adentró al Uchan´s.

Ukyo cocinaba con la rapidez y la habilidad que la distinguía, cuando observó en la entrada a su gran amigo del pasado, en un acto de desesperación y temor se agachó para evitar que la viera y le hizo señas a su esposo para que lo atendiera y le dijera que no estaba. Pero era demasiado tarde Ranma ya se había percatado de su presencia.

–Buenos días Ranma ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –saludó cordialmente Konatsu.

–Bueno eh quisiera ordenar uno de pollo y otro mixto para comer aquí por favor –dijo el pelinegro.

–Enseguida –asintió el cocinero.

–Ukyo no es necesario que sigas en esa incómoda posición, desde hace rato te vi –expresó serio.

Ukyo sonrojada de vergüenza no tuvo más que levantarse.

–Eh… hola Ranma que sorpresa -le saludó apenada.

–Hola… ¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo de mí? –le preguntó.

La castaña no sabía que responderle, Ranma era demasiado inteligente.

–Oh no Ranma no me escondía, pero bueno porque no me dices que has hecho de tu vida –expresó nerviosa no dándole importancia a esa situación.

–Bueno llevo algunos meses que regresé y…me casé –dijo sin atisbo de sentimiento alguno.

–Que bien… –le dolió saberlo, pero a la vez tranquilidad –Por supuesto ¿te casaste con Akane? –preguntó.

–Sí así es –respondió seco.

–Me alegra mucho que todo se haya solucionado, estaba tan preocupada –respiró aliviada.

Ranma comenzó a devorar sus Okonomiyakis.

–Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos –añadió Konatsu –Hacen una linda pareja.

–Me alegra que aclararon los malentendidos –dijo con alivio eso significaba que Akane le había explicado lo sucedido y que Ranma ya la había perdonado.

–¿Malentendidos? –Dejó de comer –¿De qué hablas?

–¡Señora Ukyo! llegaron los pedidos, si gusta revisar el contenido –interrumpió un vendedor de provisiones.

–Sí ya voy, un momento Ranma ya vuelvo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Ukyo no volvió, Konatsu atendía a varios clientes, y ya estaba haciéndose tarde para su clase, así que decidió marcharse.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le tomó importancia a esa trunca conversación que tuvo con Ukyo y se olvidó de ella, se concentró en sus clases en el Dojo y no especuló nada más.

…

…

Akane regresó de trabajar, estaba un poco cansada pero muy animada, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

–Hola hermanita habla Nabiki…

–Hola Nabiki…

–Te hablaba para saber si puedo visitarte este fin de semana, es que tengo ganas de charlar contigo a solas –dijo.

–Sí claro, siempre eres bienvenida.

–Gracias, no tienes ningún inconveniente, ni habrá nadie en tu casa ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–No, no te preocupes por eso, te espero –ambas chicas colgaron.

…

De rato el teléfono volvió a sonar.

–Hola Akane, soy Azumi –saludó muy contenta.

–Azumi hola…

–Amiga te tengo una gran noticia…

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó la peliazul.

–El dos meses Shiosuke y yo iremos de vacaciones a Nerima, nos quedaremos varios días –le informó muy entusiasmada.

–¿De verdad?… ¡eso es genial! –exclamó emocionada.

–¡Sí!… hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, tenemos que ponernos al día y tú también tienes que contarme eh…

–Sí claro –expresó un poco nerviosa.

–Amiga nos hablamos luego, te quiero –se despidió la morena.

–Hasta luego Azumi –colgó.

…

…

Los días continuaron pasando sin mayor novedad, la relación de Akane no mejoró en lo absoluto, las peleas comenzaron a suscitarse de nuevo, por la indiferencia de Ranma y la frustración de Akane y continuaban con su ritmo de dejarse de hablar y darse espacio.

…

El fin de semana, finalmente llegó.

Akane se encontraba sola en casa, como muchos fines de semana, cuando se sentía sola, visitaba a su familia y sobre todo a su papá, pero ese día tendría la visita de su hermana Nabiki.

Nabiki tocó a la puerta y Akane la recibió.

–Hola hermana, pasa –le invitó a entrar.

–Gracias…

–Toma Minako preparó unas galletas deliciosas –le ofreció, mientras le servía el té –Y bien Nabiki ¿de qué quieres hablar?

–Bueno… es que me da pena hablar de estos temas y más con mi hermana menor, pero… –decía con nerviosismo, algo inédito en ella, jamás la había visto así, por un momento dudó que se tratara de su hermana, que siempre tenía la cabeza fría y jamás titubeaba.

–Habla ¿qué sucede? -al verla así Akane se preocupó mucho –¿Es sobre papá?

–No, no él está bien, se trata de mi –la peliazul se relajó.

–De acuerdo, dime de que quieres hablar hermana –le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

–Bueno vine a hablar contigo, porque Kasumi es algo reservada a veces, ya la conoces… el motivo de mi visita es porque… como sabes en un mes me caso y… es que yo… yo quisiera saber, bueno estar preparada para el momento… ya sabes –dijo enredando las palabras.

–Mmm… no entiendo de que hablas Nabiki –decía Akane intrigada.

–Si, como tú eres una mujer casada, que ya tiene varios meses de casada, pues conoces de esos temas…

–De esos temas… ¿Cuáles temas? –preguntó.

–Quiero saber qué hacer y me gustaría que me dijeras que se siente estar en la intimidad con tu marido y que me dieras algunas recomendaciones –finalmente lo soltó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, su hermana Nabiki pidiéndole consejos a ella y de esa índole.

La peliazul se atragantó con el té y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

–Nabiki ¿Tu pidiéndome consejos de este tipo a mí? –expresó incrédula.

–Jamás creí confesarle esto a nadie, pero yo… yo nunca he… yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales –dijo apenada.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó la peliazul asombrada –Es decir es que yo pensé que tú eras de esas chicas de mundo, experimentadas…

–Sí no voy a negar que soy bastante extrovertida y me gusta estar al día, pero nunca quise entregarme a nadie, siempre he esperado lo mejor, ya sabes –dijo determinada.

–Vaya es una sorpresa…

–Bueno, aconséjame Akane –le incitó.

Akane quería que la tierra entera la tragara y desaparecer en ese momento, como iba a aconsejar a su hermana si ella misma no había vivido esa experiencia, a pesar de estar casada, se sentía profundamente humillada, porque en momentos como estos, era toparse de frente con la realidad y recordar una vez más que su matrimonio era un fracaso absoluto.

Respiró hondo y decidió fingir.

–Nabiki, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, es que tu vivas tu propia experiencia, no tienes que preocuparte, Kuno te ama, tú lo amas, todo fluirá, ya lo verás –le sonrió fingidamente y casi sudando.

–Bueno sí, pero yo no quisiera embarazarme pronto, antes necesito generar más dinero –dijo.

–Ah… –casi cae de espaldas.

–Tú que método anticonceptivo usas para cuidarte, debe ser muy efectivo porque no has salido embarazada –dijo con simpleza.

–Eh… yo… ehm… bueno –en ese momento se prendió una idea en su cerebro como una señal de rescate –Te recomiendo que vayas con un médico especialista y que te digan cómo cuidarte –rio con nerviosismo.

–Ah ya veo, entonces ustedes fueron con un ginecólogo y le pidieron un método anticonceptivo –preguntó.

–Sí –mintió.

–Bueno le pediré al bobo de Kuno que me acompañe.

Afortunadamente la charla incómoda finalmente cesó, conversaron de otros temas.

–En verdad hermanita, que mi cuñado te tiene viviendo como una reina no te puedes quejar, aunque sí estas un poco alejada de la sociedad, pero un lugar como este no está nada mal –caminaba junto a su hermana por el jardín.

–Sí no me puedo quejar por eso, pero eso no lo es todo –dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Ah… sí es decir, que lo más importante es amar a tu pareja y viceversa –intentó arreglar la situación.

–Oye Akane, quería preguntarte algo…

–Sí dime

–Porque nos visitas muy esporádicamente, no me digas que mi cuñadito es de esos hombres que quieren que su mujer no salga de casa

–No para nada… es sólo que a veces estoy un poco exhausta y aprovecho a descansar y terminar unos pendientes de mi trabajo, pero intentaré visitarlos con más frecuencia.

–Eso sería muy bueno, porque papá te echa mucho de menos, además así acompañas a tu marido.

–Sí tienes toda la razón, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Las hermanas Tendo compartieron charlas amenas, comieron juntas y finalmente Nabiki se retiró.

…

Las horas pasaron y Ranma regresó a casa.

–¿Cómo te fue? –le sirvió la cena.

–Bien –miró la cena

–Descuida no la hice yo, Nabiki estuvo aquí y me trajo algunos platillos que cocinó tu mamá.

–Que bien.

–¿Y qué novedades hay?... ¿Cómo vas con tus alumnos? –intentó sacarle plática.

–Bien –siguió emitiendo respuestas cortas.

–¿Avanzan rápido? –preguntó con paciencia.

–Más o menos.

–Ah… eh y ¿Cómo están tus papás?

–Bien.

–¿Qué dicen?

Ranma perdió la paciencia.

–¡Bueno cuando vas a dejar de preguntar y preguntar tonterías! –expresó molesto.

–¡Sólo intento hablar contigo y tú sólo me das respuestas cortas! –le respondió molesta.

–¡Entonces deja de hablar y déjame cenar tranquilo! –gritó.

–¡No me grites, tan siquiera yo me preocupo por tus cosas! ¡Tú jamás me preguntas por nada!... ¡si estoy bien, si llegué con bien, como me fue, no me dices nada! –perdió el control.

–¡Cada día te vuelves más histérica! –la enfrentó

–¡No me digas histérica… no lo soy, es sólo que estoy harta!

–¡Vas a volver con lo mismo, ya me tienes cansado con eso!

–¡Y que quieres, que me quede callada, que deje que mi vida se vuelva un infierno peor de lo que ya es mientras que tú estás tan tranquilo!

La pelea continuaba y los gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, afortunadamente vivían apartados de la ciudad.

–¡Ya no te soporto! –expresó el de los ojos azules dejando su plato a medias, ella lo siguió hasta la recámara y lo miró tomar una almohada y una cobija.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó alterada.

–¡A dormir a la sala! –dijo muy enojado.

–¡Esta bien, como quieras! –dio un portazo y se encerró en su habitación.

…

–¡Dios ya no soporto más! –Mordía la almohada para evitar que se escucharan sus lamentaciones – Todo esto está mal, todo está mal, es un desastre –sus lágrimas se escaparon y empaparon la almohada –Hasta cuando esto continuará así –se lamentaba.

…

Ranma no podía dormir, la sala era demasiado incómoda, pero ese no era el motivo de su insomnio, su respiración estaba alterada y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido desde su regreso a Nerima.

…

–Ya me cansé, si él quiere que seamos un par de extraños lo seremos, no volveré a humillarme más, si él quiere que este matrimonio se hunda, adelante –dijo determinada.

Al día siguiente era domingo, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, él se fue a trabajar sin más y Akane fingió que nada pasaba.

…

…

Al día siguiente siguieron ese ritmo, pero Ranma regresó a dormir a la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, cada quien dormía en un extremo diferente de la cama.

…

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer eran unos completos extraños, que lo único que compartían era la cama, no compartían siquiera las comidas, cuando Ranma regresaba de trabajar, Akane ya estaba dormida en su habitación. Los cambios en ella fueron notorios y aunque Ranma no quisiera reconocerlo, le preocupaban, pero fingía que todo estaba bien, el orgullo siempre se imponía por encima de todo.

…

…

Akane tenía una buena relación con cada uno de los niños de la asociación, pero muy especialmente, había construido una relación especial con Touya, ese niño le transmitía sentimientos maternales, algo que no había experimentado jamás.

–Akane ¿Por qué siempre estás tan triste? –le preguntó el pequeño.

–¿Yo?... no yo no estoy triste ¿por qué piensas eso?

–Aunque lo ocultes yo sé que estás mintiendo, no me gusta verte así, tú eres muy buena, toma a Toshi te hará sentir mejor –le prestó a su osito, lo más preciado para él.

Akane lo tomó y le sonrió conmovida, sentía unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña…

–Touya, ¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo? –le preguntó.

El niño asintió. Akane se inclinó a su altura y lo abrazó sutilmente, pero con todo lo el cariño que había en su corazón. El pequeño la abrazó también y le acarició el cabello. Una lágrima descendió de sus ojos avellana

–¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó el pequeño.

–Sí ya me siento mucho mejor –se limpió la lagrima y acarició su cabecita.

…

Salió a dar un paseo por los jardines de la asociación, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y calmarse, la crisis de su matrimonio no podía influir en su trabajo.

La señora Mokura le hizo unas señas para que se acercara, visualizó a un hombre alto de espaldas jugando con varios niños animadamente.

–Akane allí está nuestro benefactor, ven quiero presentártelo.

–Sí, será un honor conocerlo.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al hombre.

–Señor, aquí está la chica de la que le he hablado, ella es Akane Tendo –la presentó.

En ese momento el hombre se giró por completo y ambos se sorprendieron al verse.

–Akane…

–Yamato…

–¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocían? –cuestionó sorprendida la señora Mokura.

–Sí –respondió el castaño –Me alegra tanto que pertenezcas a nuestra asociación y que grata sorpresa es encontrarte de nuevo –le sonrió.

Akane sintió un nerviosismo inexplicable, nunca imaginó que el benefactor fuera Hinomoto, sin duda había muchas cosas que desconocía de él, pero ahora sentía por él más respeto y admiración.

–Muchas gracias Yamato, es decir señor Hinomoto… –corrigió apenada, después de todo él era la cabeza de esa asociación.

–Dime Yamato, sabes que las formalidades me incomodan. –dijo amable.

–Eh sí… está bien Yamato.

…

La señora Mokura los dejó solos para que charlaran un rato, ambos se ponían al día.

–Pensé que trabajarías en el Dojo de tu familia.

–Bueno sucedieron muchas cosas, entre ellas que me casé y…

–Así que, después de todo te casaste con ese imbécil de Saotome –miró a la chica, pero observó su rostro de desaprobación y corrigió. –Perdón, es que no sé cómo llamarlo de otra manera.

–No te preocupes…

–¿Eres feliz con él? –le preguntó.

Akane automáticamente le desvió la mirada, el intuyó lo que suponía, desde la última vez que lo vio.

–Si él no te hiciera feliz Akane, yo me encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar tú sabes que tú siempre…–-la peliazul lo interrumpió.

–No Yamato, no tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien y soy feliz –mintió.

–Me alegra Akane, te lo mereces –a decir verdad no le creyó.

–Bueno dejemos de hablar de Saotome, la directora me habló mucho de tus logros en la asociación, de la labor tan especial que has hecho con los niños y el inmenso cariño que ellos te han tomado, te felicito Akane.

–Muchas gracias Yamato, esos niños han robado mi corazón y es un honor trabajar con ellos, el que merece todos los créditos eres tú, por haber creado esta asociación –lo felicitó agradecida.

–No es nada, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, la mitad de mi vida se murió con ellos, afortunadamente tenía dinero de sobra y decidí utilizar uno de nuestros terrenos y así fue como nació esta asociación.

–Lo siento Yamato, yo no sabía…

–No te preocupes Akane, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí…

…

Continuaron charlando hasta que Akane tuvo que regresar con los pequeños. Observó su reloj y ya era hora de su salida, se despidió de los niños.

Hinomoto observó a Akane caminar, le llamó la atención y acercó su camioneta.

–¡Akane!... Akane, te llevo a tu casa –ofreció amable.

–Eh… no gracias Yamato, no vivo tan lejos –expresó nerviosa. Si Ranma se enterara que Hinomoto la llevaba a su casa y más aún que él era el dueño de todo eso, seguro que no permitiría que volviera a la asociación.

–Vamos te llevo –la convenció.

No le quedó de otra más que aceptar, sabía que Hinomoto era muy persistente. Subió con timidez.

–No tenía ni idea que vivieras en las profundidades del bosque –decía Hinomoto.

–Sí Ranma mandó a restaurar la casona –comentó.

–Que bien, es un sitio muy hermoso para vivir, lo que no me explico, es como te deja regresar caminando a casa –recriminó el de los ojos aqua.

–Bueno es que no puede regresar por mí, por el trabajo –lo disculpó.

–Aun así no debería dejarte sola en un lugar tan aislado de la civilización –añadió.

Akane alcanzó a ver su casa y le pidió a Hinomoto que se detuviera.

–Aquí está bien Yamato, muchas gracias por traerme –agradeció.

–Déjame te dejo en la puerta de tu casa.

–No así está bien, sólo tengo que caminar unos metros, no te preocupes –dijo muy nerviosa.

–De ninguna manera –condujo hasta la puerta de su casa, afortunadamente no había nadie más que Minako.

–Gracias Yamato, hasta luego –se metió inmediatamente.

La actitud de Akane levantaba sospechas en él, y era demasiado listo como para darse cuenta que las cosas entre Ranma y ella no iban nada bien.

…

…

La situación del matrimonio Ranma cada día empeoraba, era muy extraño que intercambiaran palabras o que compartieran algo. Akane no le comentó nada sobre Hinomoto, sabía que no lo tomaría nada bien, así que decidió callar.

…

Los días transcurrieron y el día de la boda de Nabiki, finalmente llegó. Akane se preparó para asistir a la boda de su hermana, Ranma la esperaba impaciente en la planta baja, mientras observaba el reloj de la pared.

–Ya era hora Akane es tard… –no pudo continuar, porque las palabras murieron en sus labios, observó a su mujer de pies a cabeza y realmente lucía muy hermosa, vestía un vestido largo rojo, con una abertura en una pierna, el vestido acentuaba toda su delineada figura, porque estaba muy ceñido al cuerpo, su escote era recto y totalmente liso, pero no era un rojo opaco, calzaba unos tacones altos que dibujaban mejor sus delineadas pantorrillas, lucía un fino collar, muy delgado y delicado con un pequeño dije plateado, su largo cabello estaba suelto, cayendo graciosamente por su fina espalda, nunca había visto a Akane así, tan sexy, ese color sin duda le iba muy bien, se maldecía internamente, por tener esa clase de pensamientos y por sentirse atraído por ella.

–Ya estoy lista Ranma –dijo con seguridad, usar ese atuendo no había sido coincidencia, sabía lo bien que le iba y eso necesitaba precisamente captar la atención de su marido.

–Eh sí, vámonos.

…

Llegaron al Hotel de la familia Kuno, el más grande y lujoso, entraron y parecía como sumergirse en otro mundo, todo era muy elegante y hermoso. Los candelabros de fino cristal cortado, los pisos relucientemente pulidos de mármol aperlado, los arreglos florales por doquier. Akane se adelantó a la habitación de su hermana, para ayudarla con los últimos detalles. Toda la familia no podía creer ver jamás esa sensualidad escondida en la peliazul, parecía otra mujer, una top model, quizá.

–Vaya hermanita, creo que con ese vestido, robarás la atención de todos los invitados –expresó Nabiki sorprendida y orgullosa de su hermana.

–No tanto como tu hermana, luces hermosa –la miraba embelesada.

La castaña lucía un vestido de novia muy elegante de las telas más finas y con una pulcritud sin igual, tenía brillantes incrustados por todo el vestido, con un bellísimo ramo de orquídeas blancas y rosadas. Las hermanas Tendo junto a su padre desfilaron por el centro de convenciones del Hotel Kuno´s, había cientos de invitados, sobre todo personas importantes, de abolengo, conocidos y socios de los Kuno, el evento era elegantísimo y el banquete y los aperitivos no se quedaban atrás, las hermanas Tendo se adelantaron a la recepción, cada una saldría de la mano de su marido, en un momento más, darían tiempo a su hermana, que aún estaba arreglando su velo ayudada por una de las mucamas, y con su padre Soun con unos pronunciados lagrimones.

Akane tomó rumbo hacia su marido, que la miraba sin parpadear, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, pues percibía la miraba de los caballeros presentes; antes de llegar a él, alguien la detuvo.

–Que maravillosa sorpresa tener la fortuna de coincidir contigo otra vez Akane –expresó galante.

–Yamato… pero ¿tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó intrigada y asombrada.

–Bueno, soy un hombre de negocios, fui invitado a la boda, no sabía que era tu hermana la que se casaría, pero me alegra verte Akane –le sonrió embelesado, al corroborar su belleza.

Ranma carraspeó e intervino inmediatamente, poniéndose en medio de ambos.

–Señora Saotome, querrás decir –lo miraba retante, con la mirada gélida y asesina.

…

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Hola queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Esto se pone cada vez más intenso, en el siguiente veremos a Ranma en acción, no se lo pueden perder. Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos y especialmente a: Litapaz, paulayjoaqui, Robertoortega, julieglz, Nabikivu, nancyricoleon, Chat´de´Lune, Esmeralda Saotom, Elynmidnight, Guest, guest, guest, edisjaeguer, Ranmoon Man, Mariana, Flakita, Afrika, MCR1982, anitalg28, DeileRus, Rosie, Smoonsie, Bonita, Mariko29, , Maat- Sejmet, muchas gracias.**

 **Bienvenidas: Smoonsie, Rosie, Aliss-chan.**

 **No dejen de leer, nos acercamos a que se revele toda la verdad. Saludos los quiero y hasta pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25: Celos y Orgullo

" _Tú sigues en el combate_ _  
_ _mientras suena la campana…"_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

" **Celos y Orgullo"**

 **.**

 **.**

–Señora Saotome querrás decir… -el de los ojos azules lo fulminó con la mirada asesina.

–Saotome, que oportuno… cuanto tiempo, no puedo decir que me alegra verte porque estaría siendo un hipócrita –bufó.

Akane empezó a sentir la extrema tensión en el ambiente, eso no era nada bueno, sabía de antemano que esos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

–Que maldición tenemos que pagar, que te apareces de la nada como las plagas y jamás te esfumas, eres como las cucarachas, no importa lo que hagas siempre se aparecen para ensuciarlo todo –espetó el pelinegro.

–Ha ha ha, más bien la maldición eres tú Saotome, que lo único que provocas son problemas y tragedias –escupió.

–Por favor chicos –decía Akane intentando calmarlos. Akane se sentía profundamente apenada, Hinomoto era su jefe después de todo y su marido estaba dejándola en rídiculo. –Fue un placer verte Yamato –se disculpó con la mirada –Ranma vámonos –lo jaló con fuerza para romper esa disputa.

…

–Ranma, por favor es la boda de Nabiki, compórtate.

–Hmph, ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí ese tipejo? –refunfuñaba.

–Recuerda que Yamato es un hombre muy importante, es natural encontrarlo en un evento como este –intentó calmarlo.

–Sí un hombre muy importante –expresó irónico.

Ranma ardía de ira, de todas las personas que no deseaba encontrarse nunca, justo lo tenía a unos metros, lo observaba con odio y rencor, el maldito reía con otros hombres adinerados, tomando una copa, con la soltura de un hombre de su clase; aunque él ahora tuviera dinero no dejaría de ser aquel vago que llegó a casa de los Tendo y aquel que se jugó la vida por dinero sucio, sólo para demostrar que él también podía; lo odiaba, lo detestaba más que a nadie en el mundo, porque fue por él por el que Akane lo despreció y fue él quien le arrebató lo que más amaba.

–Ranma… Ranma –lo llamó Akane – ¿Estas escuchándome?

–Sí ¿qué pasa? –dijo abandonando sus pensamientos.

–Ya empezó la ceremonia, vamos.

–SÍ.

…

Los novios sellaron su unión después de sus votos matrimoniales y con un beso que provocó la ovación de todos los invitados, todos aplaudían de júbilo.

–Mi pequeña Nabiki –lloraba Soun abrazando a su hija –Ahora sí mis tres hijas están casadas, ya puedo morir en paz –decía Soun con su eterno e incorregible semblante dramático.

–¡No lo digas ni de broma papá! –las tres hermanas le regañaron al unísono.

El hombre apenado sólo atinó a reír y sentarse en su silla de ruedas

…

Hinomoto estaba muy cerca de la pareja Saotome, Ranma lo miró con el rabillo del ojo inquisitivo y atinó a tomar de la cintura con su mano derecha a su mujer, acercándola a él, algo que extrañó a Akane y la sonrojó.

La familia Kuno compartía la mesa con los Tendo y los Saotome, charlaban amenamente, pero había alguien en la mesa que no estaba para nada cómodo, por supuesto se trataba de Ranma, sólo cuidaba los movimientos de su esposa y de Hinomoto. Akane sentía sus intenciones, su mirada lo decía todo, por un momento se siento feliz de saber que Ranma estaba celoso, pero por otro no quería que todo se saliera de control, cada día comprobaba que Ranma había cambiado mucho y no sabía cómo pudiera reaccionar.

–¡Oh Ranma mi amorrrrrr! –gritó desde el umbral de la puerta Kodashi Kuno.

Ranma y los demás la miraron sorprendido, hace años que no sabían nada de ella.

–Oh no, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán –murmuraba la peliazul.

La hermana de Kuno saltó a los brazos de Ranma, sin importar que Akane estuviera a escasos centímetros de él.

Ranma está vez sí pudo hacerla a un lado, no como en los viejos tiempos.

–Por favor Kodashi, creí que habías madurado –le recriminó.

–Es que no puedo evitarlo han sido tantos años sin verte mi amor, que la espera fue una larga agonía, pero estoy de vuelta para convertirme en tu esposa.

Akane la miraba con rabia, no era posible que otra vez tuviera que pasar por la misma pesadilla de hace años, se interpuso entre los dos y controlada por los celos le dijo:

–Él no puede hacerte su esposa, porque ya está casado.

–¿Casado?

–¡SÍ! Ranma está casado CONMIGO –expresó casi gritando.

La chica Kuno llevó sus manos al pecho y negó con la cabeza, en posición teatral.

–No eso no puede ser, mi Ranma no se pudo haber casado contigo, no, tú eras la más fea de todas, Ranma no se fijaría en ti –la observó de pies a cabeza –Bueno debo de reconocer que has mejorado un poco, pero aun así no puedo creerlo.

–Pues créelo, así es –le mostró sus anillos y la mano de Ranma –sonrió maliciosamente la peliazul.

Kuno se acercó a su hermana

–Así es Kodashi, Saotome y Akane se casaron hace ya varios meses –informó a su descarriada hermana.

–¡Oh no! –Sacó su pañuelo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente –No es posible ¡Noooooooooooo! –sollozaba y bramaba dramáticamente.

De pronto sus lágrimas cesaron, lanzó su pañuelo lejos y sonrió ampliamente

–Bueno existe el divorcio, sólo esperare a que mi Ranma se aburra de ti –señaló a Akane y soltó sus risas maniáticas para después marcharse saltando como de costumbre –Jo j ojo j ojo Jo…

–Creí que tu hermana se quedaría a celebrar con nosotros –dijo Nabiki a su esposo.

–Yo también, pero ya conoces lo alocada que es.

Los invitados no daban crédito a las locuras que habían ocurrido allí, tanto así que Kuno tuvo que disculparse con los invitados.

…

La celebración continuaba entre charlas y degustaciones del exquisito banquete, hasta que los invitados se dirigieron al centro del amplísimo centro de convenciones a bailar.

Akane observaba desde la mesa, a su hermana bailar, se le veía tan feliz, tan feliz como cuando ella se casó con Ranma, aún se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado, que había fallado en su relación, que había hecho mal, para que Ranma la rechazara, la melancolía invadió su ser y se retiró al tocador, necesitaba despejarse y contenerse, no arruinaría la boda de su hermana.

Aprovechó que Ranma discutía con el maestro Hapossai y su padre. Llegó al baño y cerró la puerta, se miró frente al espejo, el reflejo que tenía frente a ella lucía casi perfecto, no se reconocería hace años, era tan diferente, ella también había cambiado, sin embargo eso no había ayudado a mejorar la relación con su marido, una lágrima descendió de sus ojos avellana que brillaban tanto como las estrellas en el firmamento.

–Ojalá Nabiki si pueda ser feliz en su matrimonio –se limpió la lágrima.

Salió del tocador y se tropezó con Hinomoto, él la sostuvo de la cintura, pues estuvo a punto de caer, la chica se sonrojó apenada.

–Lo siento Yamato, soy muy torpe –se disculpó.

–No te preocupes Akane, me alegra que no te hayas lastimado.

–Te lo agradezco Yamato, bueno debo regresar a la mesa –dijo apresurada por los nervios, lo que menos quería es que Ranma la viera con él.

–Espera Akane… siento como si estuvieras huyendo de mí, como si tuvieras temor que tu marido nos viera juntos.

–No, no es eso es que yo… –miraba a todos lados, rogando porque Ranma no se percatara de su ausencia y la buscara.

–Sabes Akane no debes de sentir temor, el debería confiar en ti, tu eres una gran mujer y aunque no te guste lo que te voy a decir, sabes que soy muy sincero y siempre hablaré con la verdad; sigo pensando que Ranma no era para ti –dijo con absoluta determinación.

–Yamato, sé que no te cae bien Ranma, pero él es mi esposo y yo…

–Perdón Akane si te incomodan mis comentarios, pero te veo melancólica, no como una mujer radiante que se ha casado hace pocos meses, lo único que yo quiero es que seas muy feliz, porque te lo mereces y el día que tuve que renunciar a ti, lo hice para que tu fueras feliz, pero…

–Por favor Yamato, no hablemos de eso, te lo suplico.

–Está bien Akane, discúlpame… al menos me siento enormemente complacido de poder coincidir contigo otra vez, yo creo que no es una coincidencia Akane, poder encontrarme contigo en diferentes lugares eso es…

–¿Encontrar a mi mujer en varios lugares?... ¿Qué no comprendes que debes respetar a una mujer casada?... o deseas que te enseñe a hacerlo maldito infeliz –Ranma intervino y se pronunció con extrema violencia. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

En ese momento el interior de Akane se congeló y su corazón se detuvo, allí estaba su marido enfrentando a Hinomoto, lo que tanto deseaba evitar.

–Huh… y aquí viene el fenómeno a querer atacar y provocar un escándalo –se burló el castaño.

–No me vuelvas a llamar así imbécil –le propinó un derechazo en el estómago que casi le saca el aire a Hinomoto.

–Es lo que eres, vienes a ladrar tu inseguridad, porque sabes que jamás serás lo suficiente para Akane, ella no se merece a alguien como tú.

–No me digas, entonces ¿tu si eres merecedor de ella? –escupió.

–Quizá sí, por lo menos a mi lado no se vería tan triste y aburrida.

–¡Escúchame muy bien Hinomoto, no te acerques a mi esposa, si le rozas un solo cabello o intentas alguna tontería, te juro que te mataré! –la expresión en su rostro, era mucho más que fúrica, era atemorizante.

Akane lo miró y por primera vez sintió temor, jamás lo había visto así. Lo peor vino después, en segundos, ambos hombres estaban batidos a golpes.

Akane intentaba controlarlos, pero era imposible, la peliazul gritaba a todo pulmón para que dejaran de pelear.

–¡Basta por favor!… ¡Ranma vámonos! por favor, para por favor, ¡deténganse van a matarse! –gritaba.

Una de las personas del servicio, avisó a Kuno de la trifulca que se suscitó fuera de los tocadores, Kuno no comentó nada con la familia y acudió al lugar de los hechos, allí observó a Akane histérica y a Ranma y Hinomoto peleando brutalmente.

Se acercó con nerviosismo, pero con determinación.

–¡Deténganse, ya basta están en una boda no en un torneo de artes marciales! –les gritó.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, pero se detuvieron sólo porque el novio intervino.

Akane estaba más que apenada, no sabía si salir corriendo de allí o pedir que un rayo la partiera en dos, miró a Kuno y le dijo:

–Discúlpanos Kuno, esto es tan bochornoso –expresó con la respiración agitada.

–No te preocupes linda Akane, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta, sólo el personal de servicio. Se giró y se dirigió a Ranma y Hinomoto. –Les pediré de favor que no vuelvan a hacer este tipo de escándalos, es mi boda y no quiero que la vayan a arruinar, mi diosa Nabiki esta tan contenta, que no quiero que se vaya a desilusionar y se amague su felicidad –añadió.

Ambos asintieron casi obligados. Kuno se retiró.

–Vámonos ya Ranma -Akane lo tomó del brazo.

–Discúlpame Akane, lo que menos quería era que esto sucediera y causarte un disgusto –se disculpó Hinomoto con la peliazul.

–No te preocupes Yamato, en verdad lo siento –lo miró completamente apenada.

Hinomoto se retiró a cambiarse a su habitación, pues tenía algunas heridas superficiales.

–Ranma, vamos a la habitación –le dijo con una seriedad sepulcral.

–¿Para qué?

–Para limpiarte esas heridas, no piensas volver a la mesa así, supongo –le recriminó.

–Hmph

A regañadientes fueron a la habitación, pasaron la llave y entraron a la habitación era enorme y elegante, digna de una suite presidencial. Ranma se sentó al pie de la cama con gesto malhumorado y Akane entró al baño y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomó unas torundas y se sentó al lado de su esposo a curar sus heridas, a diferencia del pasado, esta vez Ranma no se quejó en absoluto y eso que Akane lo estaba tratando con algo de brusquedad. Sólo reafirmaba que seguía siendo la misma marimacho tosca.

–Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste –le regañó con suma molestia.

–¡Ah y todavía lo defiendes! ¿¡acaso eres cínica!? –le respondió muy molesto.

–Fuiste tú quien empezó Ranma.

–Así que querías seguir charlando animadamente con él –la enfrentó.

–Por supuesto que no

–¡Te ausentas de la fiesta y casualmente te encuentro con ese tipo! –expresó con un semblante cubierto de celos.

–Yo estaba en el tocador y cuando salí allí estaba él, fue una coincidencia –intentaba explicarse -¿Qué te pasa Ranma?

–¿Porque dijo que coincidían en varios lugares? –la miró inquisidoramente.

Akane se quedó muda, no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que trabajaba para él.

–¡Anda dime! ¿Es que ya se han visto en este tiempo? –la tomó de los hombros, haciendo presión en ellos.

–¡Suéltame Ranma, me estás lastimando! –le gritó.

–¡Respóndeme! ¿Te has estado viendo con ese imbécil? –la penetró con la mirada, sus ojos azules como el mar de noche la estaban fulminando. Akane sintió pavor.

La peliazul, lo empujó y logró soltarse de su agarre, le desvió la mirada.

–No, coincidimos hace unas semanas en Nerima, cuando salí de compras, y ahora en la fiesta –dijo alterada, casi sin aliento.

Ranma no le estaba creyendo nada, presentía que le ocultaba algo y por supuesto lo averiguaría; lo que sí tenía claro es que no le daría oportunidad a ese malnacido de acercarse a su esposa, se desharía de él si fuera necesario.

–¡Escúchame muy bien Akane, no quiero volver a verte cerca de él porque no me contendré otra vez! está claro –le advirtió amenazante.

–¡No tienes derecho de prohibirme nada, no soy de tu propiedad, soy tu esposa, pero eso no significa que puedas gobernar mi vida!

Ranma la miró molesto.

–Estás advertida Akane –se cambió de traje y regresó a la fiesta, Akane lo siguió.

…

–Hijos ¿Dónde han estado? –preguntó Nodoka preocupada.

–Fui a cambiarme mamá –al ver que la mujer miraba el cambió de ropa.

–Eh sí, es que Ranma tuvo un accidente, yo me tropecé y derramé la bebida en su traje –expresó nerviosa la peliazul.

–Oh ya veo, menos mal, que bueno que su amigo Kuno fue generoso y nos obsequió una noche en el hotel, si no hubieran tenido que regresar a casa a cambiarse.

…

Los invitados bailaban la música del momento, Akane permanecía pensativa y un poco aburrida en la mesa. Hinomoto la miraba desde su mesa, no podía dejar de hacerlo, lucía preciosa y sentía tantos deseos de pedirle que bailara con él como hace años, pero tenía un gran impedimento, no un grandísimo obstáculo, mejor dicho, Ranma Saotome, su esposo. Por supuesto para Ranma no pasaron inadvertidas esas miradas que Hinomoto le dedicaba a su esposa. La tomó de la mano y le dijo:

–Bailemos Akane –ofreció su mano.

Akane se sorprendió muchísimo, pero asintió. Se acercaron al centro junto a todos los invitados. Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él posesivamente, sus cuerpos estaban muy muy cerca, ella se puso muy nerviosa, comenzaron a bailar una canción extremadamente romántica.

Hinomoto apretó los puños desde su mesa, observar esa escena era como un golpe frío de lleno al rostro, sentía rabia, sentía impotencia, la amaba y no podía tenerla, era el castigo más cruel. Ranma lo miró desde el centro y rio maliciosamente, estaba más que feliz por su triunfo y no se conformó con eso, cerró con broche de oro, besando a Akane apasionadamente.

Acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó arrebatadoramente, tanto así que eran el centro de las miradas, sus labios estaban fundidos en perfecta sincronía, como si nadie más existiera allí, por supuesto ella le correspondió dejándose llevar por los exabruptos de su marido, cuando les faltó oxígeno se separaron.

Continuaron bailando y "disfrutando" de la fiesta, hasta que esta concluyó y los novios despidieron a sus familias e invitados.

–Nabiki hija mía, que seas muy feliz –lloraba Soun Tendo.

–Hermanita cuídate mucho –la abrazó Kasumi.

–Felicidades Nabiki –Ranma la felicitó dándole un abrazo fraternal.

–Hermana, en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, te quiero mucho –la abrazó y unas lágrimas la traicionaron.

–Por cierto hija, mañana sales a tu viaje de luna de miel ¿Verdad? –preguntó su padre.

–Así es papá nos vamos a Dubai y después a las islas Maldivas –informó.

–Ah ya veo, de todas maneras cuídate mucho y tu muchacho Kuno te encargo mucho a mi hija –lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Así lo haré, no se preocupe suegrito –le sonrió.

…

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Los recién casados llegaron al tercer piso, donde tenían preparada su suite nupcial, Kuno la tomó en brazos y pidió al servicio que dejaran las botellas de Champagne en la mesita y se retiraran.

–Por fin solos mi amor –dijo Kuno con singular picardía.

Nabiki estaba bastante nerviosa aunque no lo externara.

–Sí por fin solos –dijo.

Kuno destapó una de las botellas de champagne y vertió un poco en una copa y se la dio de beber a su ahora esposa. Ella la bebió despacio, mientras que Kuno de un sorbo la engulló.

–Querida mía, ven a mis brazos –se abalanzó sobre ella, Nabiki lo empujó al otro lado de la cama.

–Espera Kuno, no debemos ir tan aprisa –le dijo.

–Es que no puedo contenerme más mi amor –comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero con poca delicadeza, que no le quedó a la joven más que quebrarle en la cabeza la copa que traía en la mano.

–Lo siento querido, pero eres muy bruto.

–Sí ya entendí mi amor… –decía viendo pajarillos y limpiándose los vidrios.

Fueron lentamente acercándose, se besaron y acariciaron, hasta que finalmente se entregaron el uno al otro, la cara de Kuno lo decía todo, ese día era el más feliz de su vida.

…

Los patriarcas charlaban junto con el doctor Tofu, Ranma y Hapossai, hasta que todos se despidieron y se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…

Ranma observó a Akane en la terraza, descalza, pero aun con su sensual atuendo, el de los ojos azules no pudo evitar fijar su mirada a su fina espalda y bajar a sus glúteos y la abertura en la pierna, sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

–Es mejor que vengas a dormir, la noche está muy fresca y podrías pescar un resfriado –expresó seco.

–Si en un rato más voy –expresó igual de seca que él. La chica miraba directamente a la luna llena, la preciosa luna de plata.

Ranma captó su actitud y al verla allí mirando al cielo, imaginó que podría estar pensando en Hinomoto, sintió que la sangre le hervía, ese maldito parecía un fantasma que se aparecía sin previo aviso, es que acaso Akane seguía pensando en él; no eso no podría soportarlo, ella no podía volver a tener nada con Hinomoto, en el pasado se la había arrebatado, no permitiría que eso sucediera otra vez, se quitó el saco y deshizo su corbata, se acercó a su esposa y miró su perfil, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, lo hermosa que se había puesto, ella sintió su mirada y lo miró directo al rostro.

–¿Sucede algo Ranma? –preguntó consternada.

–No, sólo contemplaba la luna al igual que tu –dijo.

–Ah… es hermosa ¿verdad? –expresó sonriendo.

–Sí, lo es.

–Creo que ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que levantarnos a despedir a Nabiki –se giró para disponerse a dormir, pero Ranma la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró, no entendía que sucedía, pero notaba a Ranma muy extraño.

El de los ojos azules cerró las puertas de la terraza, se colocó frente a Akane y la miró profundamente, Akane sintió la intensidad de su mirada envolverla, su piel se estremeció y trémula le seguía la mirada con sus avellana. La tomó de la cintura y la besó profundamente, sus labios cálidos se fundieron en los de ella, Akane le correspondió aunque pensaba que era muy extraño que Ranma tuviera la iniciativa de acercarse a ella; el pelinegro exploró sus labios y se encontró con el dulce sabor de su interior, sus lenguas estaban unidas, el besó se tornó lleno de deseo, el pelinegro la adhirió más a su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, abandonó sus labios para posarlos en su delgado cuello, después a los hombros y clavícula, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y las recorrió a las caderas y muslos, Akane se sonrojó como nunca antes, pero se sentía dichosa y deseaba que continuara, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella tímidamente, recorrió el torso y pectorales de su marido con caricias plagadas de deseo, Ranma estaba explorando con sus manos lugares que nunca había visitado, volvió sus labios a su cuello y observó el cierre estorboso del vestido de Akane, lo abrió presurosamente y acarició con libertad su espalda desnuda, Akane se abrazó al cuello varonil de su marido y lo besó con pasión desenfrenada, sin dejar de besarse, fueron acostándose en la cama, Ranma la recostó, mientras intentaba deslizar el frente del vestido.

–Ranma… –expresó Akane entre gemidos con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

El de los ojos azules la miró, con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios inflamados por sus besos desenfrenados, no pudo evitar sentir como su intimidad reaccionaba. La peliazul estaba extasiada, por fin Ranma la haría su mujer.

El pelinegro besó sus hombros y se detuvo en el nacimiento de la curvatura de sus senos, deseaba arrancar ese pedazo de tela estorboso de una buena vez y disfrutar de ese paraíso, fue descubriendo la zona, el sostén comenzó a verse, observó el broche del sostén que era el único impedimento para que sus senos fueran liberados, colocó su mano en él sin abrirlo todavía y besó apasionadamente la comisura de los labios de Akane y la oreja, susurro al oído:

–Eres mía Akane, siempre serás sólo mía y de nadie más –expresó jadeante con su voz grave.

El tono de voz y las palabras que utilizó desconcertaron a Akane y por un momento sintió temor, algo no andaba bien, recordó lo que pasó en la fiesta y en el baile, como la besó frente a todos para acallar y humillar a Hinomoto, entonces con tristeza corroboró que quería poseerla como a un objeto y no hacerle el amor.

Ranma comenzó a presionar el broche del sostén para abrirlo, hasta que lo consiguió, pero de pronto su esposa se incorporó abruptamente y se cubrió con una almohada.

La miró extrañado y le dijo:

–¿Qué pasa?

–No Ranma, vamos a dormir ya –expresó temblorosa.

–Pero… ¿Me estas rechazando? –le preguntó penetrándola con la mirada.

Ella desvió la mirada.

–No, es sólo que estoy muy cansada y…

–¡Me rechazas por él ¿verdad?! –se levantó furioso de la cama y la fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Basta ya de tus celos absurdos! ¡Yamato no tiene nada que ver! –le gritó desesperada.

Ranma se sentía profundamente humillado, había intentado hacerle el amor, dejando su orgullo un momento de lado y ella lo había rechazado ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, otra vez estaba sintiéndose despreciado y casualmente esa misma noche que se habían encontrado con Hinomoto.

Akane sentía temor de su mirada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

–Si te detuve es porque siento que estás haciendo todo esto sólo por demostrar que yo soy tu trofeo, un premio que has ganado –le recriminó.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Sí, o dime tú, ¿acaso estoy equivocada? Estás repentinamente interesado en mí y pretendes que lo hagamos cuando tenemos siete meses de casados y jamás me has tocado… ¡Dime, lo hacías por amor o por orgullo! ¡Por demostrar que tú has ganado la guerra y que yo soy el trofeo! –lo encaró con valentía.

Su silencio lo dijo todo y más cuando lo vio abandonar la habitación.

Sentía una profunda rabia, sus sospechas eran ciertas sólo la estaba utilizando, no estuvo a punto de hacerla suya porque la amara y la deseara, sólo lo hizo por asegurarla como un objeto, por marcar su territorio, se sentía profundamente desdichada y rompió en llanto desplomándose en la cama.

Ranma subió hasta el techo del hotel, estaba muy molesto, muy consternado

–Jamás Akane… jamás volveré a tocarte y más vale que ese infeliz no se atreva a hacer alguna estupidez ¡porque juró que lo mataré lentamente! –expresó apretando los puños con coraje.

Aunque lo negara el rechazo de Akane le afectado más de lo que podía aceptar, no sólo por su orgullo, sino porque en verdad él deseaba tener intimidad con ella lo deseaba con todo su ser, ese día había aprendido que no debía bajar la guardia.

Akane miró el reloj y ya estaba saliendo el sol, Ranma aún no regresaba, quería ir a buscarlo, pero sabía de antemano que lo mejor era esperar, estaba muy molesto.

Todos desayunaron en uno de los restaurantes del Hotel y se despidieron de Nabiki, Akane observó a su hermana rozagante, indicativo de que estaba disfrutando de su matrimonio, sintió un poco de envidia, ella jamás volvió a verse así desde que se casó. Akane miraba a todas partes para ver si veía a Ranma, alcanzó a mirarlo y que se despidió de Nabiki. Akane se acercó a él, pero él no le dirigió la palabra ni la miró siquiera, como si no existiera o fuera una pintura en el mural. Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, Akane y Ranma fueron al estacionamiento del Hotel, se encontraron de frente con Hinomoto.

El castaño intento decirle algo a Akane, pretendía despedirse de ella, pero Ranma la jaló de la mano y se la llevó, dejando a Hinomoto con la palabra en la boca.

–Lo vulgar y maleducado nunca se le quitará –se dirigió a su camioneta y salió de allí.

Ranma hizo lo mismo volvieron a su casa. Era domingo así que no había trabajo, incluso para Ranma ese día lo tenía libre por motivo de la boda de Nabiki. Akane deseaba acercarse a él y hacer las paces, no quería que estuvieran enojados, además jamás lo había visto tan serio.

El pelinegro tomó agua de la nevera y salió nuevamente. Akane le preguntó.

–Ranma hoy no hay trabajo ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó.

–Ire a dar un paseo por ahí–expresó con cinismo y se marchó.

–Paseo… si y a mí me dejas aquí –la dejó hablando sola.

…

La indiferencia de Ranma estaba más que declarada, llegaba siempre tarde a casa, ya no le daba explicaciones de nada, Akane ya no sabía más que hacer, intentaba hablar con él, acercarse a él, pero él la evadía, ya ni siquiera compartían un beso alguna caricia esporádica como antes, que a veces se les escapaba. No le hablaba y ya habían pasado muchos días.

Ranma por otro lado, trabajaba en el Dojo y en sus ratos libres visitaba a su amiga de la infancia, Ukyo, de vez en cuando charlaba con sus padres, intentaba evadirlos, porque lo bombardeaban con las mismas locuras de siempre.

…

…

En una pequeña aldea china, Shampoo vivía ahora, desde lo sucedido hace pocos meses, que fue rescatada de unos malhechores por Mousse, su vida había cambiado rotundamente, ahora se la pasaba siguiendo muy de cerca al chino…

–Shampoo, porque no regresas a la aldea amazona, con tu bisabuela, debe estar preocupada por ti –sugirió Mousse.

–No puedo regresar todavía…

–Bueno podrías ir a Japón –le dijo.

–No es que…

–No te preocupes por lo que pasó, guardaremos el secreto, nadie se enterará que logré derrotarte –ofreció.

–¿Cómo? Antes hubieras reclamado ese derecho –expresó asombrada.

–Sí antes lo hubiera hecho, porque había perdido la cabeza, por ti, pero después de todo este tiempo he comprendido que no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame –añadió.

–Mousse… –pensó en su bisabuela, en las amazonas, estaba obligada a regresar desposada por algún hombre fuerte, ella se había marchado con la esperanza de encontrar a Ranma, pero justo sucedió eso y lo cambió todo, las leyes eran incorruptibles y debía hacerlas cumplir. –No puedo regresar sino estoy casada –dijo desviando la mirada.

–¿Y Ranma?

–Lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lo encontré… y ahora tú…

–Bueno en la aldea hay muchos hombres muy fuertes, puedes elegir a cualquiera, estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellos se sentiría complacido de desposar a una mujer como tú –sugirió.

Shampoo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

–¿Qué no entiendes? las leyes son muy claras

–Por supuesto que lo sé…

…

…

Akane avanzaba con los pequeños, compartían juegos y actividades, eso le ayudaba a olvidar su vida amarga, Hinomoto iba muy seguido a la asociación, Akane siempre trataba de evitarlo, pero era casi imposible siendo él el benefactor.

…

La nieve sacudió al bosque de Kioru, apenas comenzaba la temporada, pasarían por varias nevadas durante todo el invierno, el frío era ensordecedor, Akane estaba muy angustiada esperando a su marido mirando la nieve caer del otro lado del ventanal, sabía lo riesgoso que era manejar por esos rumbos, los caminos se ponían muy peligrosos. Llamó a casa de su padre y le contestó Nodoka, preguntó por su marido, pero le dijeron que hace ya varias horas se había marchado, Akane intentó no preocuparlos.

Siguió esperando cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y observó a su marido, dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

–¡Ranma… que alegría que estés bien! –Después su semblante se tornó molesto –¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? son las 4:30 de la madrugada –le reclamó.

–Basta de reclamos Akane, no tengo ganas de escucharte –subió las escaleras como si nada.

–Ah no tú y yo vamos a hablar ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? estaba muy preocupada Ranma –siguió recriminándole.

El simplemente se acostó y se colocó una almohada en la cabeza, para no escucharla, ella del enojo y la impotencia le arrojó una almohada grande para golpearlo, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

…

Pasaron varios días y ya era costumbre en Ranma llegar a la madrugada. Una duda empezó a sembrarse en el corazón de Akane, llegaba tarde, no daba explicaciones de nada, ya ni siquiera le cuestionaba nada, ¿Sería posible que Ranma tuviera otra mujer? Esa duda le carcomía por dentro. No soportaría que Ranma la engañara, eso le destruiría el alma, pero no parecía una idea descabellada, tenían casi ocho meses de casados y no habían tenido relaciones nunca, ya ni siquiera había besos o caricias, no había nada, los celos y el temor se depositaron en su ser, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando con su marido, quizá él se había enamorado de otra desde hace mucho tiempo y tuvo que casarse con ella por obligación, por eso su extraño comportamiento con ella y su desdén desde siempre, se hizo tantas ideas en la cabeza, que no podía concebir el sueño.

…

Entonces tuvo una idea, indagar en las pertenecías de Ranma, quizá podría encontrar alguna pista, aprovechó que su marido estaba profundamente dormido y tomó su chaqueta, la hurgó hasta el último rincón, inspeccionó los bolsillos de toda su ropa y olió sus camisas, pero no encontró nada, se dirigió a la habitación de lavado y abrió el contenedor de ropa sucia, inspeccionó prenda por prenda, revisando también los cuellos, las mangas, alguna señal que lo incriminara, sólo quedaba un pantalón por inspeccionar, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y se encontró con un ticket, lo desdobló.

 _Bienvenidos a Uchan´s gracias por su compra._

Su corazón latió aceleradamente y sintió un vació en el estómago, miró de nuevo el ticket, para verificar la fecha y era la misma de aquel día que había llegado a las 4:30 de la madrugada.

Akane sintió angustia, debía corroborar lo que estaba sospechando, el único sitio que le faltaba de inspeccionar, era quizá el mejor lugar para atar cabos, el auto de Ranma. Cogió las llaves sigilosamente y abrió la puerta con tiento, sintió el viento helado calarle los huesos, pero no le importó continuó y desactivó el sonido del coche, con el control del auto, lo abrió y buscó en la guantera, entre los asientos, en el tablero, debajo de los tapetes, finalmente abrió la cajuela y observó platos con sobras de comida del restaurante Uchan´s y afortunadamente tenían grapados los tickets a los recipientes desechables, observó las fechas y eran de toda esa semana.

Akane se tapó la boca de la impresión y para evitar hacer ruido.

–¡No puede ser!... Ranma ha estado viéndose con Ukyo, es ella la mujer con la que me engaña –lloró en silencio y cerró las puertas del auto y entró a la casa dejó las llaves en el portallavero y se sentó en la sala.

Miró el calendario que alcanzaba a observar desde la cocina. Faltaba menos de una semana para que su amiga Azumi y Shiosuke llegaran a Nerima, lo había olvidado, debía sentirse tan feliz, pero ahora sentía todo lo contrario, la vería así muerta en vida con un matrimonio fracasado y con un marido que la engaña con otra.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –por un extraño milagro Ranma le dirigió la palabra.

–Estoy pensando, estoy preguntándome… ¿qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí? –se levantó enfurecida –con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos del mismo tono, Ranma se sorprendió nunca antes la había visto así.

–¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? –preguntó inmutado.

–¡No mejor dime que te pasa a ti!

–No te estoy entendiendo nada Akane y francamente estoy exhausto iré a dormir–-

–¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que frecuentabas a Ukyo!? –le reclamó.

–No tengo porque hacerlo es mi amiga y siempre la frecuentaré.

–¡Ah y el hecho de que es tu amiga, te obliga a verla todos los días! –alzó la voz.

–¿Y por qué no? –volvió a su cinismo.

–Porque no es correcto eres un hombre casado –Ranma comenzó a aprovecharse de la situación, eso deseaba ver a Akane hundida en los celos, que sintiera lo que él sintió.

–¿Y?

–¡Como que "y" la vez todos los días crees que no me iba a enterar, llegas tarde a casa por verte con ella! –soltó completamente exaltada.

–¿Y porque te molesta? –sonrió maliciosamente.

–Además eres cínico –sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir –¡Sabía que tenías otra mujer por eso eres así conmigo! –le gritó.

Ranma no dijo nada sólo la miraba

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme con Ukyo!? –se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho descargando toda su rabia.

Ranma la detuvo de las muñecas.

–Ya basta, vete a dormir.

–No me iré a dormir hasta que reconozcas y me digas que me engañas con ella

–No te seguiré en tus juegos, has perdido la cabeza.

–¡No quieras hacerme sentir que estoy loca, todo te incrimina Ranma! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Acéptalo y así yo te juro que si es verdad yo te dejaré libre y jamás volverás a saber de mí! –le advirtió entre lágrimas y gritos.

Ranma sintió que su sangre se helaba con lo último que le dijo Akane, era capaz de marcharse, de dejarlo, no eso no podría permitirlo, tendría que estar a su lado para siempre.

–No te hagas ideas en la cabeza Akane, no sé de donde sacas eso –se marchó dejándola sola.

…

Akane se sentía abrumada sentía la necesidad de seguirlo y descubrirlo, pero por otro lado tenía mucho trabajo en la asociación, esos días eran los más pesados, porque por la visita de su amiga Azumi, pidió permiso en su trabajo para ausentarse y así dedicarlos a su amiga, tenía que reponer esas horas y salía en la tarde noche del trabajo, eso le imposibilitaba ir a seguir a su marido.

Esos días Ranma procuró llegar más temprano, no quería desafiar las intenciones de Akane, no sabía hasta donde pudiera cumplir lo que prometía, por supuesto visitaba a Ukyo y charlaba con ella y Konatsu, pero entre ellos sólo existía una buena amistad, para ser sinceros era con la única que compartía charlas de varias horas, ya que con sus papás no podía tenerlas por cómo eran.

Esos días fueron los más duros para Akane porque aunque su marido no llegara tarde la distancia persistía entre ambos.

…

Finalmente llegó el día que Azumi llegó a Nerima. Ranma y Akane fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

Las amigas se saludaron cariñosamente, intercambiando abrazos, la morena se veía hermosa y Akane percibió algo diferente en ella, la veía más repuesta, pero pensó que quizá era por la comida rápida que tanto les gustaba comer. Ranma saludó amable a su amigo.

–Vamos al departamento, alquilaremos un departamento cerca del aeropuerto –dijo Shiosuke.

–No de ninguna manera, porque no se hospedan unos días en nuestra casa, la nieve cubrió el bosque Kioru y aún tenemos los cerezos en flor, les encantaran –la pareja se miró uno al otro.

–Está bien vamos –aceptaron la invitación.

La pareja quedó más que asombrada con el majestuoso paisaje que se vislumbraba.

–Vaya Ranma, sí que escogieron un lugar hermoso para vivir –comentó Shiosuke.

–Sí es hermoso –añadió Azumi.

Entraron a la casa, realmente con ese frío se veía realmente acogedora.

–Subiré sus maletas –ofreció Akane y les mostró su habitación.

–Los felicito tienen una casa muy amplia y bonita –dijo Azumi.

–Gracias amiga y aun no has visto lo mejor –la tomó de la mano y la llevó al jardín trasero, le mostró el estanque sin patos, estos los tenía resguardados del frío y le mostró los cerezos, Azumi quedó enamorada de su jardín.

Las mujeres entraron nuevamente y observaron a los hombres charlando, se estaban poniendo al día.

–Así que estuviste todo ese tiempo en China, increíble, me alegra que compartamos esta charla, pues en tu boda no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Azumi se sentó al lado de Shiosuke y cariñosamente lo abrazaba, ellos no reparaban en caricias cariñosas y arrumacos, no tenían ningún empacho de demostrar su amor en público. Ranma y Akane sólo los observaban, ellos al contrario de la pareja estaban sentados en un extremo contrario de la sala, Akane sintió nuevamente un poco de celos, de ver que Ranma jamás era así de cariñoso con ella, ni siquiera tenían acercamientos cuando estaban solos.

Shiosuke y Azumi percibieron que la relación de sus amigos era algo fría o escondían muy bien sus sentimientos, pues había cero contacto entre ellos.

–Bueno creo que debemos ir a comprar algo de comer –dijo Ranma.

–Es verdad lo olvidamos, la señora Minako que nos ayuda en la casa fue a visitar a su hermana enferma, no estará en casa por varios días, y pues a mí no se me da mucho la cocina –dijo entre risas.

La pareja rio también.

–Mmm debe ser muy difícil para mi amigo, Ranma es un comedor compulsivo –bromeó.

–Sí ha sido difícil por eso contratamos a la señora Minako –añadió el pelinegro, comentario que no agradó para nada a Akane.

–Sí pero también ha sido para mí muy difícil, vivir en la soledad –se vengó, ventilando un poco de la verdad.

Se lanzaron algunas indirectas más que no pasaron inadvertidas por los invitados.

–Bueno Shiosuke vamos a la ciudad por algo de comer, se está haciendo tarde –invitó a su amigo.

Akane evitaba contarle a su amiga de su vida. Los días pasaron fueron días llenos de paseos, Azumi y Akane aprovechaban para charlar y salir a comer, esos días la peliazul no se sentía sola, la compañía de su amiga le hacía mucho bien.

…

Regresaron de salir a comer y finalmente llegaron a Kioru las mujeres se quedaron solas en casa, pues Ranma salía a trabajar con Shiosuke.

–Azumi, te notó un poco distinta… –dijo Akane.

–Sí eh… bueno pensábamos darles la noticia el último día de nuestra estancia aquí, pero no puedo callarlo más, te lo adelantaré –expresó muy emocionada.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó la peliazul.

–¡Akane, estoy embarazada! -sonrió anunciado la noticia.

Akane se sintió plenamente feliz por su mejor amiga, pero también sintió un vacío enorme en su interior, estaba embarazada y ella ni siquiera…

–Me alegra mucho Azumi –la abrazó y le tocó el vientre.

–¿De cuantos meses estás?

–Tengo tres meses –decía la pelinegra.

–¡Que alegría! me imagino que Shiosuke debe estar muy feliz

–Sí lo está, debo reconocer que no lo planeamos, pero tampoco tomamos ninguna precaución, simplemente un día me sentí extraña y acudí al médico y me confirmó mi estado.

–Me alegro mucho amiga.

Akane le sirvió una taza de té.

–¿Y tú Akane como has estado?

La chica se giró para verla, desvió la mirada, esa pregunta le caló profundo, como podría decirle a su mejor amiga más mentiras, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar que contestar, esos días habían sido puras apariencias, pues al menos no discutían y cruzaban más palabras.

–¿Akane?... –la tomó del hombro, porque la notó pensativa y melancólica.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en el peor momento y la delataron.

–Akane ¿Estas bien? –preguntó angustiada al verla llorar.

–¡NO!… no estoy bien, nada está bien, ya no puedo seguir callando, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo…-Azumi se acercó a abrazarla y consolarla.

–Akane tranquila, quieres contarme –la sentó en la sala y se sentó a su lado.

–Sí necesito hacerlo… -sollozaba –Azumi soy la mujer más desdichada del mundo, mi matrimonio es una farsa, Ranma y yo llevamos la relación de dos extraños, después de ocho meses de matrimonio jamás me ha tocado y lo peor de todo es que estoy casi segura que me engaña con Ukyo –soltó todo lo que había guardado durante todos esos meses en su corazón, se abrió entera a su amiga y por fin soltó esa carga pesada de mentiras y apariencias.

–Akane, todo esto que me cuentas es… es terrible, me cuesta trabajo creerlo, porque a mí me consta que Ranma y tú se amaban y pienso que se aman todavía, no entiendo porque ha pasado todo esto –le tomó las manos tranquilizándola.

–Yo tampoco lo comprendo, desde el día que nos casamos el cambió radicalmente y empezó a ignorarme, su indiferencia ha sido un infierno para mí, créeme que he intentado todo para acercarme a él y romper esa barrera que nos separa, he puesto todo mi empeño en agradarlo y el todos los días se empeña en hacerme sentir mal, llegar tarde, ignorarme… ya no puedo más –lloraba

–Pero le has preguntado alguna vez porque es así contigo, porque te trata así

–Sí lo he hecho varias veces, pero él me evade y siempre terminamos en discusiones muy fuertes, hay días en que ni siquiera nos hablamos

–¡Por Dios Akane!… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? somos amigas pudiste haber confiado en mí.

–Perdóname Azumi, esto me apena tanto que jamás lo toque con nadie.

–Te entiendo pero han sido ocho meses que has sufrido, sin consejos sin alguna ayuda de las personas que te queremos –le limpió las lagrimas –A ver analicemos la situación, Ranma tiene ocho meses comportándose así, ¿jamás ha tenido la intención de besarte? ¿De tener algún contacto físico contigo?

–Bueno sí, si los ha habido pero de forma muy esporádica, generalmente yo he tenido la iniciativa… hemos estado a punto de consumar nuestro matrimonio en dos ocasiones… –se sonrojó.

–¿Y luego porque no lo han hecho?…

–La primera vez nos interrumpieron, la segunda yo lo rechacé porque sentí que Ranma sólo lo hacía por orgullo, para marcar su terreno… porque justo ese día nos encontramos a Hinomoto en la boda de Nabiki, incluso tuvieron una pelea terrible y Ranma…

–Ranma se puso celoso ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

–Sí.

–Eso es una buena señal, un hombre que siente celos de su mujer, sólo puede significar una cosa… que la ama, Ranma aun te ama.

–Pero eso no cuadra mucho, porque si es verdad que me ama ¿Por qué se ha portado así conmigo?

–Eso es lo que no entiendo, quizá entre ustedes quedó algo pendiente en el pasado, no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Ranma si siente algo por ti… mmm alguna vez me comentaste que él había vivido durante años en unas montañas escabrosas, vivía él sólo allí, es natural que haya cambiado y se haya convertido en alguien huraño, hosco, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en ese terrible lugar, quizá sólo necesite…

–No lo sé, ya no sé qué pensar, lo único que sí me queda claro es que si el me amara de verdad, si fuera así no se atrevería a engañarme con Ukyo.

–¿Y por qué estás tan segura que te engaña con esa mujer? ¿Los viste juntos? –indagó.

–No. Pero es que busqué entre sus cosas y descubrí que la ve todos los días gracias a los recibos de pago de su restaurante, vi las fechas y todo coincidía.

–Pero Akane… eso no significa que te esté engañando.

–Llega muy tarde a casa porque se la pasa con ella

–Akane, no podemos lanzar un juicio sin pruebas concretas y la verdad dudo mucho que Ranma pudiera engañarte con esa tipa… él la ve como una amiga, además recuerda lo que sucedió en el pasado, ella te tendió una trampa, no puedes fiarte de ella.

–Si tienes razón, pero como explicas que no sienta interés por mí, es porque ella…

–Amiga escúchame, tranquilízate por favor, no hagas ideas tontas en tu cabeza que lo único que van a provocar es que tu matrimonio termine por destruirse y lo peor es que tu enloquezcas por celos mal infundados. –Sí esa mujer está planeando alguna de sus porquerías, tú tienes que ser más inteligente que ella y no permitírselo, tienes el derecho natural de reclamar a tu marido; estoy completa y absolutamente convencida de que Ranma jamás tendría nada con ella y que es incapaz de engañarte, no puedes desconfiar de él como en el pasado Akane, yo te recomiendo que luches por él, sé que estas harta, pero haz un último intento, demuéstrale que eres indispensable para él y no te preocupes tengo un plan –le sonrió con complicidad.

–¿Un plan?

–Vamos a tu recámara

Las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación de Akane.

–Abre tu armario –la peliazul lo abrió.

La amiga empezó a sacar ropa de Akane, sólo dejó unas cuantas prendas.

–Amiga tienes ropa muy linda, pero muy conservadora, esto ya no lo usarás a partir de hoy.

–Pero…

–Pero si quieres tener la atención de tu marido, la tendrás eso te lo prometo.

Sacó otras prendas, pero esas eran lencería. Akane se avergonzó porque era la lencería que le habían regalado Tia Nodoka y Nabiki cuando se casó.

–Akane, tienes que usar todo esto, ya no debes dejar que se empolve –dijo. –Mañana iremos de compras y escogeremos ropa especialmente para ti.

–Eh está bien.

–Lo más importante no son los atruendos ni la ropa, lo más importante Akane es la actitud y la seguridad que proyectes. –No sólo tu marido debe tener la iniciativa para acercarse a ti, besarte, acariciarte o querer intimar, tú también puedes y tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

–¿Pero cómo?

–Debes abandonar antiguas costumbres y barreras que te has infundado desde pequeña, deshazte de las mojigaterías, eso no te hace una mujer fácil e indecente, estas casada, es tu marido, en estas circunstancias, no hay reglas Akane, si de verdad deseas conquistar a tu marido y consumar tu matrimonio necesitas trabajar en ello, esforzarte. Los hombres son más atolondrados que nosotras, ellos funcionan y perciben las cosas de manera distinta, tú tienes el poder de derribar esa barrera de indiferencia con tu amor, con tu cariño, con tu sensualidad.

–¿En verdad crees que yo pueda hacerlo?

–Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta que tienes ese poder, úsalo y si es verdad que la tal Ukyo está metiéndose en tu relación, con esto estoy segura que la acabaras –le guiñó el ojo. –Sólo confía en ti e inténtalo una vez más.

–¿Y si no funciona?

–Funcionará y si no funciona no pasa nada, lo intentaste y podrás estar satisfecha por ello; si él no lo valora, entonces él se lo pierde y tú podrás tomar la mejor decisión para tu vida.

–Muchas gracias Azumi –la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

…

Al día siguiente Ranma llevó a Shiosuke al Dojo y Azumi y Akane aprovecharon para ir de compras. Escogieron muchos vestidos y prendas que exaltaban la figura de Akane, compraron maquillaje más vivo y zapatos de tacón. Regresaron a Kioru muy emocionadas.

–Akane mañana tenemos que irnos, me envuelve la nostalgia porque te extrañaré muchísimo, pero me voy tranquila y contenta porque sé que las cosas van a mejorar en tu relación, por favor no dejes de intentar, estoy segura que ese tonto de Ranma comenzará a valorarte y cambiará de actitud, no pierdas la fe, un amor como el de ustedes no se pudo haber muerto.

–Muchas gracias Azumi, en verdad eres la mejor de las amigas, gracias por todos los consejos –dijo esperanzada.

Finalmente los amigos de Ranma y Akane se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

–Nos vemos Ranma, amigo cuídate –le dio un abrazo.

–Lo mismo digo, suerte

–Hasta luego Akane.

–Hasta luego Shiosuke, vuelvan pronto –se despidió de él.

–Hasta pronto amiga, espero me des noticias muy pronto y me llamas cualquier cosa –le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

–Hasta pronto Azumi, lo haré, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a ese pequeño –le acarició el vientre.

–Hasta luego Ranma, te encargo a Akane, cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz

–Hasta luego.

…

Regresaron a casa, era fin de semana y ese día Ranma descansó, entrenaba en el jardín, Akane lo observó desde el ventanal.

–Estoy muy nerviosa, pero este es el gran día, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho como quedó, he tratado de hacer esta historia lo más realista posible y plasmar las vivencias de un matrimonio fracturado. Muchas gracias por haber leído y por todos sus comentarios que por cuestiones de tiempo no pude responderles, pero en el siguiente los responderé todos y también en FB, me pueden encontrar como jg. dreamer, muchos saludos y los quiero. No dejen de leer porque habrá giros y nos acercamos al momento de la verdad.**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos, a los que ponen está historia en sus favoritos y follows; pero muy especialmente a: Paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, Litapaz, Nabikivu, Bonita, julieglz, rosefe-123, Mariko29, edisjaeguer, Robertoortega, Elynmidnight, nacyricoleon, Coneja, Mariana, Afrika, Maat Sejmet, Ghyzele, vintagegirl84, vane tuli, guest, guest Guest, guest, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Chat´de´Lune, Ibetzia, MCR1982, Nina, Flakita, Ronoel, Smoonsie, anitalg28. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie.**

 **Bienvenidas(os): Nina, Ronoel, Ibetzia, Ghyzele, vane tuli. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	26. Chapter 26: Sentimientos Ocultos

" _Saco mi bandera blanca tan gastada de derrota…"_

 _._

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Sentimientos Ocultos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar como jg. dreamer**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo tiene alto contenido de escenas sexuales.**

 **.**

Ese día sería muy especial para Akane, aprovecharía que se habían quedado solos y que milagrosamente Ranma estaba en casa. Ranma entrenaba en el jardín, hacía un frío infernal, pero él lo estaba aprovechando. La peliazul aprovechó para calentar la comida y ducharse, se perfumó, y encremó su piel, se vistió con un atuendo muy lindo pero muy provocativo, Era una blusa de mangas tres cuartos, ceñida al cuerpo al cuerpo negra, con un escote cuadrado en el pecho y que terminaba antes del ombligo, una minifalda corte A de color salmón y unas zapatillas altas del mismo color de la blusa, esa minifalda daba lucimiento a sus torneadas y largas piernas, su cabello lo dejó suelto y aprovechó a maquillarse, delineó sus ojos tal como Azumi le había enseñado, afinó sus largas pestañas dándole luz a sus bellos ojos, puso algo de rubor en sus mejillas, para no verse tan pálida y finalmente coloreó sus labios en un tono carmín que le iba bastante bien y le hacía lucir más sensual. El siguiente paso era ser más femenina, caminar con gracia contoneando ligeramente sus caderas sin lucir exagerada, practicó un par de veces, cuando se sintió lista bajó y observó a su esposo entrar a la casa.

–Ya está preparada la tina –le dijo sensual.

Ranma se asombró a sobremanera, esa expresión no era muy propia de Akane, la miró de pies a cabeza y sintió una descarga eléctrica, en instantes trató de acomodar sus pensamientos para que ella no se percatara que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

–Si ya bajo –dijo subiendo las escaleras con dirección al baño.

Akane respiró profundo, tragó saliva y reunió valor.

–Voy a tallarte la espalda –dijo.

Ranma ahora si la miró anonadado. Vio a la chica entrar después de él al baño y lo que le dijo lo ruborizó.

–Eh… no, no es necesario, en realidad tomaré un baño rápido –dijo zafándose de la situación.

–Ah… eh bueno te espero abajo –salió de allí corriendo, completamente sonrojada, pues su marido sólo estaba en toalla y casi lo mira completamente desnudo.

Después de unos minutos Ranma bajó ya cambiado, se sentó a la mesa y Akane le sirvió con una gran sonrisa. No pudo evitar posicionar sus ojos en las piernas de la chica, esa falda era muy muy corta y la forma en que se inclinaba para servirle, sin duda era una vista muy reveladora.

Akane finalmente se sentó a comer a su lado muy cerca de él, jamás lo había hecho, podían casi rozarse.

–¿Por qué no empiezas a comer? Calenté la comida que sobró de ayer, yo no cociné –dijo con femineidad.

–Ah… sí –empezó a comer el pelinegro.

–Me alegra tanto que Azumi y Shiosuke vayan a tener un bebé, es el sueño de cualquier mujer convertirse en madre –decía.

–Aja…

Siguió haciéndole plática durante la comida, mientras buscaba cualquier pretexto para levantarse y hacer que Ranma la mirara. Al parecer el plan estaba funcionando, pues varias veces captó a Ranma mirándola detenidamente.

De pronto él se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación, no se imaginaba que Akane lo seguiría, pues últimamente habían estado distanciados, pero contra todo pronóstico la vio acostarse a su lado. Ranma miraba una película de acción que terminó muy pronto y siguió en seguida una muy romántica, intentó cambiarle como todo buen hombre y marido a algo más entretenido pero Akane le pidió que no lo hiciera.

–Por favor… no le cambies, esa película es una de mis favoritas –suplicó casi haciendo un puchero, Ranma no entendió porque le hizo caso y le dejó allí.

" _No sabes el gran poder que tienes frente a tu marido, úsalo"_

Recordó las palabras de su amiga y empezaba a creer en ellas. Rio por lo bajo y se fue acercando más a su marido. Ranma miraba la película olímpicamente aburrido, odiaba ese tipo de historias. Sintió los cabellos de su esposa rozarle las mejillas, no se percató lo cerca que la tenía, estaba apoyada en su hombro. Inmediatamente como medida de rescate, intentó alejarse, pero entonces ella lo abrazó con su mano, descansando su brazo en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

Sintió otra vez esa corriente eléctrica envolverle todo el cuerpo, cada poro de su piel se dilató. Entonces pensó en su plan más efectivo el que nunca le fallaba, se incorporó sin previo aviso e iba a levantarse de la cama, pero eso solo sirvió para que Akane lo jalara, y su espalda recta y cabeza quedaran apoyadas en la cabecera. Ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro, entonces por un momento pensó que esa película aburrida tendría que terminarse y todo volvería a la normalidad, Akane lo llenó de abrazos y de caricias en los hombros en los dedos, fueron dos horas de entrenamiento para Ranma, para no ceder ante esas demostraciones de afecto, tanto así que nunca dejó de mirar el televisor.

–Ay ya terminó… es una historia hermosa ¿no crees? –le preguntó coqueta.

–Todas las películas de Hollywood son iguales, nada realistas y extremadamente rosas. –expresó cortando la magia del momento.

–Quizá tienes razón, pero lo cierto es que si existen esos amores incondicionales, que a pesar de todas las adversidades nunca terminan y gracias a su paciencia al final cosechan frutos, la felicidad –expresó con romanticismo.

Por un momento Ranma no le dijo nada sólo la miraba mientras ella hablaba, lucía tan bella y tan angelical diciendo todo eso ¿Pero en verdad existían amores así? En otro tiempo lo hubiera creído, pero ahora ya no lo creía más.

–Ranma…

– ¿Qué?

–¿Tú crees que tú y yo podamos llegar a viejos así como ellos, amándonos? –fue directa y al grano, sus palabras se ciñeron profundo en su ser y arrasaron con todo.

¿Por qué le hablaba de amor? ¿Por qué ahora? Esa era una pregunta que él no podía y no quería contestar, la palabra amor para él estaba enterrada y no quería volverla a escuchar.

Se levantó y se marchó al jardín nuevamente, necesitaba salir de allí despejarse como mejor sabía, practicando, sudando, gastando energía, no quería sentir nada, no quería volver a sentir nada, los sentimientos como el amor, sólo habían acabado con su vida, no permitiría que ese sentimiento inoportuno pudiera colarse nuevamente en su vida.

Akane lo miró desde el ventanal de la recámara, pronto oscurecería.

–Hay algo muy profundo en ti, que no te deja fluir ni ser quien realmente eres mi amor, no sé qué es lo que te pasó, que te cambió tanto, pero con mi amor voy a sanarte, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo, debo creer que el amor puede lograrlo, sé que regresaras a mí, mi Ranma.

Akane decidió dejar para otro día su plan, sentía que ahora Ranma necesitaba otro tipo de cariño. Cenaron en silencio y se acostaron a dormir.

–Buenas noches Ranma –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma no le contestó estaba en shock.

–Fue un día muy bonito, porque te quedaste en casa y pudimos disfrutar juntos de la película sé que odias ese tipo de géneros y por eso te agradezco que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de verla conmigo, sólo para complacerme… gracias –le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

Ranma no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos, otra vez esa calidez estaba, sentía deseos de girarse y… abrazarla fuertemente y no soltarla, esos pensamientos se estaban apoderando de él y por más que luchaba para aplastarlos, eran esos los que lo estaban dominando a él. Se giró dándole la espalda e intentó dormir.

Akane lo abrazó por la espalda transmitiéndole en ese abrazo todo su amor y ternura, toda la comprensión que él sin saberlo necesitaba. A decir verdad, su soledad no databa de hace tres años, desde muy pequeño la había experimentado, jamás tuvo el cariño tierno e incondicional de una madre en su niñez, un abrazo sincero de su padre, ese tipo de contactos eran muy poco comunes para él, ahora sentía como una caricia en su frágil alma, abatida de dolor, de mentiras, de violencia, de desafíos; esa era la primera vez que sentía verdadera paz…

…

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano, era domingo, pensó que Ranma saldría, pero una vez más se quedó en casa, era muy extraño, pero le alegró, solamente salió un momento a traer comida hecha, pues la señora Minako aún no regresaba.

Akane lo recibió con una sonrisa, vestía un vestido rojo muy provocativo, que otra vez descolocó a Ranma, el muchacho, entrenó un rato, después fue a arreglar un desperfecto en el techo y así pasaron las horas.

La luna azul resplandecía en el cielo y las luciérnagas aluzaban los árboles, la nieve pintaba el paisaje, Ranma prendió la fogata, porque el frío comenzó a colarse en la casa. Cenaron y Ranma se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. Akane decidió que estaba lista, preparada y que esa era el momento perfecto para consumar su matrimonio.

Se puso frente a Ranma y con cada parte de su ser, trémula y llena de nervios, dejó caer su vestido, captando la atención de Ranma, lucía un negligé rojo pasión, de dos piezas un pequeño sostén de encaje que acentuaba sus senos y los hacía lucir más levantados y unas bragas estilo francés también de encaje que hacían juego con las pantimedias de red negras. Su cabello estaba suelto, acomodado de lado derecho. La peliazul respiraba agitadamente, estaba más sonrojada que un tomate maduro. Ranma la miró impresionado, su corazón palpitó más fuerte que nunca y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a su esposa, por más que les ordenó que dejaran de hacerlo. Permanecía inmóvil mirándola fijamente, como aquel que observa a una deidad misma.

 _Recuerda, debes tomar la iniciativa, a veces es necesario un empujón… hacerlo no te convierte en una mujer fácil, ni indecente, es tu marido tienes el derecho natural de hacerlo._

Miró a Ranma perplejo, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, estaba muy nerviosa y a decir verdad era una completa inexperta, pero ese día había decidido vencer todos sus miedos y dejar atrás los prejuicios, ella lucharía porque su matrimonio no fracasara a toda costa. Tomó la mano de Ranma y la entrelazó con la suya. Lo miró a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron intensamente.

–Ranma estoy lista… quiero que esta noche estemos juntos –lo dijo casi en un susurro. El chico poco pudo entenderle, estaba perdido en su mirada.

Se acercó a él y fundió sus labios primero tiernamente, después lo intensificó más y lo besó apasionadamente, él aún estaba inmóvil, intentaba ordenarle a su cuerpo parar, incluso en un pequeñísimo momento de lucidez intentó apartarla, pero ella comprendió que tenía que ser más directa. Lo tumbó en la cama y se posicionó encima de él, Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, ella continuó besándolo, sumergió su lengua en el interior de su boca y uniéndose a la de él, abandonó sus labios varoniles para besar su cuello y sus orejas, lo hizo despacio, Ranma sintió un hormigueo placentero para su piel, pero martirizante para su mente, que lo hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a la punta del pie. Lo besó sensualmente, abrió su camisa y besó su dorso mientras acariciaba sus pectorales a la vez, Ranma no quiso luchar más y se dejó llevar. Se despojó por completo de la camisa y su torso trabajado estaba desnudo, Akane se apoderó de sus labios, pero esta vez Ranma le correspondió, la besó con frenesí, fundiéndose en el interior de sus labios saboreándolo despacio, pero a la vez acelerado y profundo. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a subir sus manos por encima de las bragas. Akane desabotonó y bajo la bragueta del pantalón de Ranma, él sintió tensarse, no se quedó atrás y abrió el broche del sostén, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus muslos, los jadeos de Akane no se hicieron esperar, Ranma besó sus hombros sensualmente, dio un par de mordiscos sutiles y con sus manos arrojó el sostén, quedando al descubierto los frondosos y rosados senos de su esposa, eran hermosos, jamás hubiera imaginado que no fuera una pechos planos después de todo, sin duda en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso, Ranma la recostó en la cama y continuó besándola y acariciándola, su mano se posó sobre uno de sus senos, observó a Akane y dilucidó su rostro extasiado y lleno de aprobación, comenzó a acariciar ambos senos con la yema de sus dedos, Akane mientras recorría con sus delicadas manos nuevos rincones, logrando que el pantalón bajara, lo suficiente, Ranma terminó por quitárselo, mientras la besaba, él quedó en bóxer y ella continuaba con las bragas. Ranma siguió explorando caminos nuevos y de los muslos deslizó sus manos por los glúteos de Akane, los acarició con fervor, sus caricias eran suaves y quemantes, cada poro de su piel estaba erizado, el pelinegro no podría controlar sus deseos, ya no tenía control de sí; Akane emitió un gemido, luego subió de nuevo y se encontró nuevamente con sus hermosos montes, los acarició en movimientos circulares y después los besó y los succionó con su lengua, logrando que Akane emitiera un gemido fuerte de placer, continuó haciéndolo por varios minutos y ahora fijo sus dedos por encima de las bragas, deslizó las pantimedias, para despojarla de ellas y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, las besó sensualmente, mientras Akane arqueaba la espalda

–Ranma… mi amor -susurró entre gemidos –Soy tan feliz –decía.

Ranma la besaba apasionadamente, estaba encima de ella, sintió su virilidad rozarla, eso la atemorizó un poco, pero decidió relajarse, lo que más deseaba era ser suya. Por otro lado Ranma estaba extasiado, nunca había experimentado esa horda de placer, nunca creyó sentir tanto deseo. Deseaba a Akane, la deseaba demasiado, ya no podía ocultarlo más, quería hacerle el amor, quería estar siempre así con ella.

…

El de los ojos azules sentía que ya no podía más, sentía que debía entrar en su interior y fundirse en ella. La acariciaba desbordando toda la pasión contenida, dejándose fluir, cortando esas cadenas de restricción que se había impuesto. Observó el rostro de Akane, enrojecido por la pasión. Lentamente fue deslizando las bragas, Akane se sonrojó aún más, estaba apenada y sabía lo que venía, pero ella también lo necesitaba, porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón y lo que más quería era unirse a él, a la vez lo deseaba con cada centímetro de su piel y de su ser, jamás creyó poder sentirse así. Finalmente Ranma despojó a Akane de la última prenda que estorbaba, miró su perfecta desnudez, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos primorosos, era absolutamente hermosa, su rostro, su cuerpo, sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo, la deseaba tanto. Continuó besándola apasionadamente acariciando y mordiendo su cuerpo. Akane estaba lista para ser suya y él estaba listo para hacerla su mujer. Mientras la besaba ella gemía, mientras lo acariciaba con fervor, poco a poco el pelinegro fue abriendo sus piernas y bajó su bóxer, ahora él también estaba desnudo, sin ningún estorbo entre sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos tibios deseaban unirse y formar uno sólo, lentamente fue acercándose más a ella, mientras Akane abrazaba la cadera de Ranma con ambas piernas…

…

…

Mousse y Shampoo llevaban un buen tiempo viviendo en una pequeña aldea, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, el chino era diferente, él también había sufrido grandes cambios en esos años y ahora sólo dedicaba su vida a trabajar duro como pescador, había convencido varias veces a la amazona de partir a su aldea o a Japón, pero está se había negado y permanecía a su lado sin alguna razón, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

El chino miró acercarse a una bella chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos negros acercarse a la orilla del mar, Shampoo estaba sentada en el otro extremo observando al chino, el joven abandonó sus redes para correr aproximándose a la chica con gestos de alegría. La castaña corrió también en su encuentro y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

–Mousse… -le sonrió

–Yun Li –le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Qué alegría volver a verte –expresó el chino emocionado.

–Sí, lo siento Mousse intenté regresar antes, pero mi abuelo no mejoraba –bajó la mirada apenada.

–No te preocupes, te comprendo, el necesitaba de tu ayuda… ¿Cómo está?

–Muy bien, parece un roble, nos tenía preocupados, pero afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro.

Shampoo los miraba con recelo, sentía unas ganas poderosas de deshacerse de esa mujer, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Y porque se portaba tan afectuosa con Mousse?

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la pequeña choza.

–Oh… lo había olvidado Yun Li, ella es Shampoo, es una vieja amiga –la presentó.

–Mucho gusto Shampoo –le sonrió.

–Hmph… ¿quien es esta chica Mousse? –preguntó ignorando el saludo de la castaña.

–Yun Li es mi prometida –expresó sonrojado.

–¿Qué?... ¿Tú prometida?

…

…

Lo miró a los ojos, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, sujetándolo con ambas manos y le dijo:

–Te amo Ranma… te amo mi amor.

 _¡Eres un pobre diablo, no eres nadie! ¡Que puedo esperar de un hombre que es mitad mujer, que dirán los demás, nuestros hijos! ¡Yamato es mejor que tú, él si es un hombre de verdad y puede ofrecerme la vida que me merezco! Por eso estoy con él…_

 _¡No te amo Ranma!… ¡me das asco, lárgate y no vuelvas!…. ¡TE ODIO!… ¡TE ODIO!_

 _Está bien Akane, discúlpame… al menos me siento enormemente complacido de poder coincidir contigo otra vez, yo creo que no es una coincidencia Akane, poder encontrarme contigo en diferentes lugares eso es…_

 _Eres mía Akane, siempre serás sólo mía…_

 _No Ranma, vamos a dormir ya…_

 _Pero… ¿Me estas rechazando?_

 _¡Me rechazas por él ¿verdad?! …_

 _Sí, o dime tú, ¿acaso estoy equivocada? Estás repentinamente interesado en mí y pretendes que lo hagamos cuando tenemos siete meses de casados y jamás me has tocado… ¡Dime, lo hacías por amor o por orgullo! ¡Por demostrar que tú has ganado la guerra y que yo soy el trofeo!..._

 _Jamás Akane… jamás volveré a tocarte y más vale que ese infeliz no se atreva a hacer alguna estupidez porque juró que lo mataré lentamente_ …

" _No no puedo hacer esto no puedo dejarme llevar, yo me casé para vengarme, juré nunca tocar a Akane, no voy dejarme llevar nunca más ella miente, siempre miente"…_

…

En ese momento frenó en seco, antes de entrar en su interior, y se apartó de Akane, recogió su vestido del piso y se lo lanzó.

–¡Cúbrete! –le ordenó.

La mujer no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, estaba perpleja.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntaba intrigada.

–¡Qué te cubras! He dicho –le gritó.

Ranma salió de allí a toda prisa Akane salió detrás de él.

–Ahora que pasó, estábamos a punto de hacer el amor… dime que pasó porque no entiendo nada –decía con voz temblorosa.

–Pasa que eso fue un error, jamás debió suceder –se marchó dejando a Akane deshecha.

–No esto no es cierto… como me dice eso, como me dice que fue un error y no debió suceder – se dejó caer de rodillas con todas sus esperanzas rotas.

No entendía que fue lo que lo detuvo, estaba segura, que Ranma la deseaba tanto como ella a él, todo iba bien…

Akane pasó la noche llorando, preguntándose qué fue lo que ahora falló. Ranma no llegó a dormir.

Los primeros rayos solares despertaron a Akane, se sentía tan exhausta, tan pesada, como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con algún oponente difícil, es que se sentía deprimida, se sentía nuevamente triste. Hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero todo era verdad. Se colocó una bata y bajó las escaleras se encontró con Minako.

–Señora Akane, hola –le saludó.

–Hola Minako es bueno tenerte de vuelta –le sonrió depresiva.

–Minako ya acomodaste mis cosas en la recámara de huéspedes–le preguntó Ranma que salió de la nada. Akane se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero más se sorprendió de lo que escuchó.

–Sí señor.

Ranma subió inmediatamente en dirección a la recamara de huéspedes.

–¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

La señora Minako bajó la mirada y decidió retirarse a la cocina.

Akane lo siguió hasta allí.

–Sí a partir de hoy dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes.

–¿Estás diciendo que vamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas?

–Así es –expresó serio y al grano.

El corazón de Akane se hizo mil pedazos, si alguna vez pensó en tener fe o una pizca de esperanza con esto sólo terminó de desmoronarse.

Observó la ropa de Ranma acomodada en el armario y sus objetos personales.

–¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué me haces esto?... porque te empeñas en herirme en humillarme de esta manera… si todo lo que hecho es luchar por este matrimonio –le grito entre llanto.

El sólo la miró serio.

–Lo que casi pasó ayer no significó nada para ti… ¿Qué fue para ti? …¡dímelo!

–Como tú lo has dicho no pasó nada entre nosotros, casi, afortunadamente recobré la cordura y evite ese error garrafal.

–Para ti fueron un error, los besos y las caricias que me diste, sólo planeabas burlarte de mí…

Ranma no le contestó nada.

–Ya entendí Ranma, ya entendí que no significo nada para ti, que tu no me amas y yo me he aferrado a ti, aun así me cuesta trabajo creerlo… y no tenías ningún derecho de lastimarme así –se fue corriendo de allí.

Ranma sintió un sabor amargo en su interior, aunque no lo aceptara no soportaba verla así, estaba destrozada.

Ranma se fue a trabajar.

Akane salió de la casa en seguida, corriendo a toda velocidad, apenas y llevaba un suéter, estaba nevando muy fuerte.

–¡Señora Akane! ¿A dónde va? ¡Señora es muy peligroso, vuelva! ¡vuelva! –corrió detrás de ella pero no pudo alcanzarla –Dios mío, sólo espero que regrese pronto.

…

Akane corrió hasta que se cansó y se tropezó con una rama desplomándose en la fría nieve.

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ! YA NO QUIERO LUCHAR… NO SOPORTO MÁSSSSS, QUIERO ABANDONAR TODO QUIERO VOLVER A SER TAN FUERTE COMO ANTES, YA NO QUIERO SUFRIR MÁS –lloraba desconsoladamente, podía hacerlo, nadie podía escucharla, en momentos como este estaba sola, siempre lo estaba. Se quedó arañando y apretando la nieve desahogándose hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron un poco.

–No quiero regresar, no voy a regresar jamás…

Todas las desventuras sufridas al lado de Ranma vivieron a su mente ahogándola en ese profundo dolor.

–¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Para qué le dijiste a mi papa que me cuidarías y me harías feliz si todo era mentira? -volvió a llorar, se incorporó y siguió caminando caminaba con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado ya desde que salió huyendo de la casa, el sol se estaba metiendo y el frío estaba azotando con todo su poder, ráfagas de viento gélido comenzaron a suscitarse, haciendo más pesado el caminar, la luz se estaba extinguiendo, oía el aullido de los lobos muy cerca de donde ella estaba, pero ya nada parecía importarle en ese momento, continuó caminando, hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió, no veía nada, comenzó a agitarse y a sentir miedo, continuó caminando y observó dos lobos asechándola, los distinguió por el brillo de sus ojos, se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo a un barranco.

…

…

El pelinegro no podía concentrarse en ninguna de sus prácticas, tenía los labios de Akane y sus caricias grabados, su cuerpo, recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, indubitablemente, no podía sacarlo de su mente.

…

Ranma terminó su última clase y sintió unas punzadas muy fuertes en el pecho.

–¿Qué demonios me pasa? –sentía angustia, pero no sabía el porqué, sólo decidió irse a casa más temprano.

…

El pelinegro regresó de trabajar. Entró y observó a Minako, pegada a la puerta, con el teléfono en la mano.

–¿Qué sucede Minako?

–Señor… -esa expresión no le gustó nada.

–¿Dónde está Akane?

–Señor, ella se fue desde esta mañana, salió corriendo, intente detenerla, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero mis piernas no pudieron seguirle el paso, se internó en el corazón del bosque, es todo lo que sé.

–¡Maldita sea Minako, hay una tormenta de nieve allá afuera! ¿¡Por qué la dejó ir!? Usted fue contratada para cuidarla, lo recuerda –le reclamó exaltado.

–Si lo sé señor… discúlpeme –bajó la mirada la mujer.

…

–Quédese aquí por sí regresa, iré a buscarla -era imposible manejar con toda esa nieve así que tomó una frazada de lana, una linterna y se fue corriendo, buscándola por todo el bosque, era muy peligroso y lo sabía, debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

Su corazón daba tumbos estruendosos, sus manos temblaban, sentía pavor, pavor de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Akane, deseaba encontrarla con bien, se sentía responsable de ello, si algo le ocurría a Akane, jamás se lo perdonaría.

–¡AKANE! –Gritaba desesperado, mientras recorría el bosque –¡Akane!

Llevaba alrededor de una hora buscándola y no había señales de ella, sabía que estaba en el bosque porque Minako se había comunicado a casa de los Tendo y no le habían dado noticias de ella. Presentía que Akane seguía en ese bosque, y la temperatura estaba bajando peligrosamente, debía encontrarla pronto o podría morir congelada.

–¡Akane puedes oírme! –la llamaba –¡Akane… por favor no me hagas esto! –la voz casi se le quebró.

El tiempo seguía pasando, estaba angustiado caminaba y caminaba

–¡Maldita sea! –golpeó un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, este se hizo pedazos y permitió que Ranma encontrara una bufanda que le pertenecía a Akane.

–Esto es de Akane, debe estar cerca de aquí.

De pronto vio unas pisadas con ayuda de la linterna las siguió y se paralizó cuando miró donde terminaban había un barranco. Su corazón comenzó a encogerse sabía que una caída desde esa altura podía ser mortal, se impulsó de una rama y se resbaló por el barranco hasta alcanzar su máxima profundidad, se incorporó y buscó, no se veía nada, caminó desesperado, hasta que vio sangre en la nieve.

–No… no Akane no… –siguió los rastros de sangre y vio a su esposa tendida, cubierta casi en su totalidad por la nieve, sólo su rostro estaba descubierto, tenía una herida en la cabeza, Ranma temió lo peor y corrió y la sacó con cuidado de allí, la cubrió abrazándola, intentándole dar calor, sus labios estaban amoratados y su piel pálida. Ranma le habló.

–Akane, por favor, Akane escúchame, resiste, ya estoy aquí –verificó que afortunadamente aún respiraba, eso fue un alivio para él, la envolvió en la frazada y la cargó en brazos y se las arregló para salir de allí.

La chica habló, de pronto parecía como si hubiera vuelto en sí. Abrió los ojos y miró a Ranma estaba en sus brazos.

–Ranma… -expresó débilmente.

–Tranquila, ya falta poco para llegar – la chica volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Ranma entró con Akane en brazos, Minako se asustó muchísimo al verla así.

–¡Por dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

–Minako, trae unas compresas muy calientes y el botiquín –le ordenó mientras la depositó en su cama, la desvistió quitándole la ropa fría y le colocó un camisón caliente y unas medias como pudo, la tapó con cobijas y prendió la chimenea, para darle calor, estaba helada.

Minako llegó con el botiquín y las compresas. Ranma le colocó las compresas en las piernas en los brazos y en la frente, pero antes observó la herida de la cabeza, no era profunda, más bien era superficial, afortunadamente, así que curó su herida y la cubrió con una gasa. La señora Minako le ayudó, ya era muy tarde.

–Ya no está helada señor, vaya a descansar yo me quedo a cuidarla.

–No de ninguna manera, vaya a dormir, yo me quedaré –ordenó. Minako se retiró rogando al cielo porque Akane amaneciera bien.

…

-Akane sigues siendo una chiquilla tonta, que sólo hace locuras –dijo mientras la observaba dormir.

Sin duda Ranma se había llevado un gran susto, sintió algo parecido como cuando combatieron con Saffron.

Ranma se quedó velando su sueño. Al día siguiente Akane despertó y se encontró sola en su cama. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero lo que si era cierto, es que todo era mejor que estar ahí, intentó incorporarse.

–Ni lo intentes, acuéstate, ayer sufriste un accidente –entonces Akane recordó lo que le pasó.

–Estoy bien, al menos estoy viva –intentó incorporarse de nuevo.

–¿Qué crees que haces?

–Intento marcharme de aquí, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –bajó la mirada entristecida.

–Sólo actúas como una niña caprichosa, deja de ser irresponsable, no sabes todo lo que pasamos para encontrarte.

–No te hubieras molestado Ranma, no tenía caso, después de todo yo no te importo…

…

Ranma salió de la habitación.

–Minako cuide a mi esposa, saldré un rato.

–Como usted ordene señor. –Detuvo a Ranma –Señor… discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir, quizá sea un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero estimo mucho a la señora Akane.

Ranma se giró para verla.

–¿De qué se trata Minako?

–Por favor intenten arreglar sus problemas, la señora Akane sufre mucho y con lo que ocurrió ayer… siento que es mi deber decírselo, no la deje tan sola, intente ser más afectuoso con ella, lo necesita –dijo con semblante afable.

Ranma desvió la mirada y se marchó.

Mientras manejaba con rumbo a Nerima, para comprar unos analgésicos y comida preparada, comenzó a reflexionar en las palabras de Minako.

 _La señora Akane sufre mucho… no la deje tan sola, intente ser más afectuoso con ella… arreglen sus problemas, ella lo necesita…_

–Akane ¿me necesita?...

 _Te amo Ranma… te amo mi amor…_

 _¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿por qué te empeñas en herirme en humillarme de esta manera?… si todo lo que hecho es luchar por este matrimonio._

 _Lo que casi pasó ayer no significó nada para ti… ¿Qué fue para ti? …¡dímelo!_

 _Para ti fueron un error, los besos y las caricias que me diste, sólo planeabas burlarte de mí…_

 _Ya entendí Ranma, ya entendí que no significo nada para ti, que tu no me amas y yo me he aferrado a ti, aun así me cuesta trabajo creerlo… y no tenías ningún derecho de lastimarme así._

…

Minako entró a la habitación de Akane y le dejó el desayuno.

–Minako, espera… por favor necesito de tu ayuda.

–Dígame señora ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí, siento mis músculos entumidos y no puedo moverme.

–Es natural señora, estuvo muchas horas entre la nieve, por ahora no es conveniente salir a pasear, necesita recuperarse.

–No Minako, no me estás entendiendo, no quiero ir a pasear, necesito que me saques de aquí –le suplicó, sus ojos se humedecieron.

–Pero señora…

–Te lo suplico… yo ya no puedo permanecer en este lugar –sollozó.

–¿Piensa abandonar a su marido? –preguntó sentándose en el costado de la cama.

–Sí… nuestro matrimonio no existe, todo es una farsa –lloró.

–Señora no diga eso…

–Sí Minako, estuve engañándome a mí misma, pensando que yo podía hacerlo cambiar, que con mi amor podría lograrlo, pero Ranma tiene un corazón de hielo… ya ni siquiera sé si tiene uno… es verdad que lo amo y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, pero tengo que aceptar que él ya no me ama, no puedo aferrarme más a un imposible, condenándonos a ambos a ser infelices por el resto de nuestros días, por eso lo dejaré en libertad… y eso me duele mucho –rompió en llanto -Pero es lo mejor… por favor Minako ayúdame –le pidió.

La mujer la abrazó y la consoló.

–Discúlpeme señora, pero no la ayudaré en eso –el rostro de Akane se desencajó –Yo vi a su marido sufrir por usted, estaba tan angustiado porque no sabía si estaba con bien… él no desistió hasta encontrarla, la arropó, la curó y la cuidó toda la noche, no se despegó ni un momento de usted, lo hizo con sumo cuidado y cariño… no lo abandone señora, él la ama, yo sé que la ama.

Akane no podía creer lo que Minako le había contado, Ranma había hecho eso por ella.

–Señora, él la necesita, aunque usted no lo crea, él la necesita más de lo que usted se pueda imaginar, si usted lo deja, no sé qué pueda pasar con el señor Ranma, para él usted lo es todo, créame por favor –la alentó.

–Es que me cuesta trabajo creer, él sólo ha estado rechazándome e ignorándome todo este tiempo, porque si me ama, actúa así.

….

….

Ranma tuvo que parar de manejar, el camino estaba imposible por la nieve, además todo lo ocurrido se agolpó en su mente y no podía concentrarse en nada.

Recordó cuando la encontró tendida en la nieve, casi congelada, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, fue lo que lo hizo pensar que no podía dejar que le pasara nada a Akane, él no lo soportaría, entonces se dio cuenta de una verdad irrefutable… él todavía amaba a Akane… la amaba tanto como antes.

–La amo… por más que luché para odiarla y dejar de tener sentimientos por ella, nunca lo logré… amo a Akane.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba en medio de un dilema por un lado estaba su venganza y por el otro su amor por ella, como podía conjugar las dos cosas, en ambas salía perdiendo, porque sufría porque la amaba y le pesaba, aunque no lo aceptaba cuando la hacía sufrir y sufría porque la venganza no sólo arrastraba a Akane, también lo estaba arrastrando a él, era un juego peligroso en el que nadie salía ganando.

Reflexionó mucho…

–¿Será necesario continuar con esta absurda venganza, a costa de la vida de Akane? –sabía que fue su culpa, por su culpa Akane había huido y casi muere. – ¿Valdrá la pena seguir?… –puso sus manos en la cabeza, estaba luchando contra sí mismo. -No puedo seguir si eso pone en riesgo a Akane, no quiero volver a pasar por eso…

¿Qué pasaría si por un momento se olvidara de la venganza? se cuestionaba, ¿Qué pasaría si intentara llevar un matrimonio normal? Dejar fluir sus sentimientos, lo haría más débil y lo sometería a ella o podría finalmente ser feliz… feliz con la mujer que nunca olvidó.

…

…

Minako convenció a Akane a quedarse, la peliazul sentía miedo, pero accedió había algo de lo que la mujer le había dicho y tenía razón, Ranma estaba muy solo.

…

Ranma finalmente llegó a su casa con víveres y la comida preparada, le había traído la comida favorita de Akane… entró a la habitación con una charola, el mismo le había servido.

–Toma –Akane se percató que había traído su comida favorita.

–Gracias… -ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

–¿Cómo sigues? –la peliazul se extrañó, ¿Ranma le estaba preguntando como estaba? levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, ya no había frialdad en ella, al contrario sintió calidez en ella y… ¿Cariño?

–Bien, ya mejor… sólo que aún no puedo caminar muy bien, siento que mis músculos están dormidos.

–Ahm… me alegro que estés mejor –expresó con una pizca de timidez. Por un momento Akane volvió a ver a su Ranma, el chico tímido que conocía.

–¿Quieres comer conmigo? Me serviste mucha comida y no creo que pueda terminármela sola –ofreció.

–Está bien –Ranma se sentía como cuando era un adolescente, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Ambos comían del mismo plato, era extraño, pero se sentía bien. Ranma observó los ojos de su esposa y se veían inflamados y rojizos, había llorado mucho, se sintió fatal.

–Akane iré al Dojo, no tuve tiempo de avisar que no asistiría –le avisó, ese gesto también impactó a Akane era rarísimo que le avisará de algo.

–Sí… –se marchó.

…

Llegó al anochecer, no era tan tarde, pero Akane se había quedado dormida, estaba todavía un poco convaleciente.

–Se durmió hace un rato señor, por favor sea amable con ella, ha llorado mucho –informó la mujer.

Ranma pareció asentir.

–Puedes retirarte a descansar Minako yo volveré a quedarme –dijo.

Se sentó a un costado de la cama y la miró dormir, de pronto Akane suspiró, como cuando has llorado intensamente.

–Eres como una niña… –acarició su cabello. –Te amo marimacho, descansa –se acercó y besó su frente, no pudo evitar bajar sus labios y posarlos en los de su esposa. Durmió a su lado.

…

Akane despertó y observó a su marido dormir a su lado, sintió que su corazón se iluminaba y volvía a latir.

–Ranma… -sonrió. El despertador comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro se levantó y se cambió. Akane se incorporó. Ranma se percató de ello.

–Vuelve a dormir Akane

–Estoy bien, ya me siento bien –se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar –ya le había pasado el efecto.

–Ya veo, que bueno que te hayas recuperado, pero lo mejor es descansar.

–Ya no puedo seguir un momento más en la cama, me siento una inútil.

–Por favor, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, vuelve a la cama –le pidió.

–¿Por qué de pronto te preocupas por mí? –preguntó de pronto.

Ranma no sabía que responder, sabía la respuesta, pero no podía externarla.

–Porque eres mi esposa, es natural que me preocupe por ti –dijo.

–Ah… sólo porque soy tu esposa –murmuró.

–Que tengas buen día Akane, iré al Dojo –se despidió.

Últimamente Ranma estaba muy cambiado no entendía la razón, pero estaba volviendo a confiar en que podían volver a empezar.

…

…

En unas lejanas montañas, estaba Ryoga comiendo, tenía la fogata encendida, porque en ese lugar también hacía mucho frío.

– _Akane… hace varios días que terminé con Akari, intenté permanecer a su lado y aprender a amarla como te amo a ti, pero descubrí que no importa cuántas veces lo intentara, nunca lo lograría, porque el corazón no elige a quien amar, el corazón no entiende de conveniencias ni de barreras, ni de reglas ni de nada; sé que eres una mujer casada y debes ser inmensamente feliz con Ranma, pero no me resigno a olvidarte, estás siempre en mi mente, como un tatuaje grabado en mi alma, uno que no se puede borrar a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias –observó la aurora boreal. –Akane, existe la posibilidad de que estés pensando en mí tan sólo un momento, aunque sólo me recuerdes como tu amigo. Oh Akane deseo tanto poder volver a verte aunque sea de lejos… Akane si pudieras disfrutar de esta hermosa vista_ –imaginó el rostro de Akane en el cielo.

…

…

Ranma llegó de trabajar, cenó con su esposa y aunque no hablaron mucho durmieron en la misma casa. Todo iba mejorando poco a poco.

…

Al día siguiente Akane se incorporó a su trabajo, Ranma la llevó, habían acordado que sería así de ahora en adelante. La peliazul llegó a su pabellón con energías renovadas y nuevos bríos estaba muy contenta y los había echado de menos.

Fue un día muy lindo a pesar del frío, pero todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Hinomoto que recién había regresado de un viaje de negocios, saludó a Akane, le habían informado que había enfermado, le preguntó por su salud y ella amablemente le respondió que todo estaba bien, la notaba diferente de la última vez que la vio, ahora se veía tan feliz quizá las cosas entre ella y Ranma habían mejorado y no le gustaba tener que admitirlo, pero después de todo era una mujer prohibida para él.

…

Ranma salió de trabajar, mientras conducía vio una florería. Iba a seguirse, pero lo pensó mejor. Quizá era momento de olvidar y hacer las paces.

–Buenas tardes señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la señorita de la florería.

–Quisiera un arreglo floral… uno muy grande y muy bonito –dijo entre timidez.

–De acuerdo, ¿para quién es?

–Para mi esposa.

–Tengo el indicado para usted –le sonrió.

…

Ranma salió de la tienda con un arreglo hermoso de orquídeas y tulipanes. Subió al coche y emprendió camino a la asociación, recogería a su esposa.

Entró al estacionamiento y bajó del coche, observó a su esposa a distancia, sonrió mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el bello arreglo floral, fue caminando hacia donde estaba ella. La vio de espaldas hablando con alguien, pudo distinguir que era un hombre, debía ser algún compañero de la asociación, cada paso que daba sentía vibrar su corazón de alegría. Continuó caminando su sonrisa limpia y amplia se desdibujó cuando vio que el hombre era nada más y menos que Yamato Hinomoto, sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero aun así necesitaba averiguar porque estaba allí. Se escondió detrás de una jardinera, para poder verlos y escuchar.

–Me alegra que te hayas recuperado pronto Akane, te hubieras tomado más días.

–Gracias Yamato, pero tengo aversión por la cama, nunca me ha gustado estar sin hacer nada –decía.

–Pero tuviste un cuadro de hipotermia, es muy peligroso, quiero que te tomes unos días más de descanso, no te preocupes por los niños yo personalmente tu supliré –le incitó.

–No es que…

–Nada de peros Akane, ¿vas a desobedecer a tu jefe?…

…

El corazón de Ranma dejó de latir unos segundos, los celos y la rabia se apoderaron de él, como era posible que le estuvieran viendo la cara todo este tiempo, Akane trabajaba para ese infeliz y el mismo le recomendó ese trabajo, el mismo se la entregó en charola de plata; pero lo que más le dolía y le enfurecía es que Akane nunca le hubiera informado que trabajaba para él, ¿por qué lo ocultó? eso reforzaba sus sospechas, estuvieron viéndose todo ese tiempo, quizá nunca dejaron de hacerlo, después de todo ellos tuvieron alguna vez una relación, una relación en la que él fue desplazado por Hinomoto, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer; fue un capítulo muy intenso, Ranma pensaba en dejar atrás su venganza, pero ahora con lo que descubrió será más difícil ¿Les gustó? No dejen de leer porque el siguiente capítulo estará más interesante. Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos y especialmente a:**

 **Ibetzia: Hola muchas gracias por leer, perdón si los dejo en suspenso, pero así se hace más interesante he he, no dejes de leer, nos acercamos a la verdad. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Smoonsie: Hola que tal muchas gracias por tus comentarios, su plan no dio el resultado que esperaba, pero ayudó de alguna manera a que Ranma se cuestione acerca de su venganza y reconozca que la ama. No dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tus comentarios tan motivantes, me alegro que pueda transmitirle a los lectores emociones, de eso se trata, aunque la verdad no es nada fácil, no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Nabikivu: Hola, de acuerdo contigo, Ranma se ha portado muy mal con Akane y está recibiendo su merecido poco a poco. Saludos.**

 **Paulayjoaqui: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, tienes toda la razón, poco a poco iremos descubriendo como culminan las vidas de nuestros personajes, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no dejes de leer nos queda un capítulo para que la verdad sea develada. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Mariko29: Hola, exacto, Ranma no ha buscado indagar en nada, es el único que sigue desconociendo toda la verdad, pero falta poco para que todo se descubra. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Robertoortega: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, fue uno de mis favoritos, como pudiste leer en este capítulo, Akane ya llegó al límite, ya nada es lo mismo. Ya veremos que pasará. Saludos.**

 **DeileRus: Hola, gracias por leer, concuerdo contigo parecen satiras del destino, Ranma se fue a China de nuevo porque Akane lo despreció y le mintió diciéndole que tenía una relación con Hinomoto y años después ella termina trabajando para él y resurgen los problemas y resurgirán los celos en Ranma. Saludos.**

 **Tsukino: Hola bienvenida (o) muchas gracias por leer, antes que nada esta historia es muy larga, y está llena de giros por ello están a vuelta y vuelta sin conocer aún la verdad de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero todo pronto se resolverá y las cartas se abrirán. Estoy tratando de ser lo más realista con la personalidad de una mujer que proviene de una familia conservadora y que además en Japón como en muchos países sigue existiendo con gran fuerza el machismo. No es que Akane sea una tonta como tal, es que se aferra por la opinión de su padre que está muy enfermo y de su familia, por el gran aprecio a Nodoka y además porque estuvo sin él por tres años, lo que menos desea es volver a sufrir su ausencia y eso es lo que la ha mantenido envuelta en esa relación fracasada, pero ella está harta y todo tiene un límite, ya veremos cómo desencadena todo en los próximos capítulos. No dejes de leer y gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Esmeralda Saotom: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, de algo sirvió todo ese plan, porque ayudó a Ranma a enfrentar sus sentimientos y aceptarlos, a pensar en denegar y abortar de una vez esa absurda venganza, pero ahora que ya se enteró que Akane trabaja para HInomoto, veremos que sucede no dejes de leer. Estamos a un capítulo de toda la verdad. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Vane tuli: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, Akane le dio una lección este capítulo lo hizo entender que la venganza es un juego muy peligroso, pero con lo de Hinomoto ya veremos que pasa, y por supuesto que Ranma se llevará varias lecciones de vida. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Chat´de´Lune: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, así es Ranma está actuando de una manera muy primitiva he he, pero es que no sabe cómo manejar los celos; Ukyo y Shampoo son un problema, porque ellas no aclararon nada ya veremos que pasará; ojalá todos tuviéramos una amiga como Azumi he he. Coincido contigo Akane ha soportado ya de todo, pero ya llegaron a su límite, no dejes de leer estamos a un capítulo de la verdad. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nina: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, no te preocupes ese hombre sufrirá en grande, no dejes de leer ya viene la verdad. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Mariana: Hola muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te esté gustando, y gracias a ustedes por leer escribo para ustedes con mucho cariño, una historia sin lectores no es nada. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Maat Sejmet: Hola, gracias por leer, esa es una excelente idea, la verdad yo también lo haría, terminar con todo de una vez no sin antes darle una buena patada en el trasero he he. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste. No dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Ranmoon Man: Hola muchas gracias por leer, coincido contigo completamente, existen todavía muchos cabos sueltos, hay muchas preguntas al aire, la situación entre y Ranma y Akane no mejora y menos con lo que viene y muy pronto estallara el caos falta un capítulo para eso; Shampoo y Ukyo siguen como si nada pero muy pronto todo saldrá a la luz no dejes de leer porque vienen los mejores capítulos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **CONEJA: Hola muchas gracias por leer, así es las mujeres tenemos un arma infalible contra los hombres nuestra capacidad de seducción, lastimosamente estuvieron a un pelito de hacerlo, pero Ranma se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos tormentosos, sin embargo el entendió y aceptó que sigue amando a Akane. No dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Elynmidnight: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, que alegría que te guste mi historia y tienes toda la razón una relación no puede avanzar si no se aclaran todos los malentendidos y se cubren todos los hoyos del pasado, pero hay muchas situaciones que impiden que exista eso, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Afrika: Hola muchas gracias por leer, aquí está este nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció? En este capítulo Ranma experimentó el dolor de perderla, la ansiedad por detener sus sentimientos, pero finalmente admitió que ama. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola muchas gracias por leer, así es Akane ha hecho de todo, pero nada le ha funcionado y no te preocupes falta muy poco para que Ranma sufra. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, el escarmiento ya lo está teniendo, pero ya pronto se descubrirá todo, no dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Flakita: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, ya veremos que sucede con todos los personajes, sólo estamos a un capítulo de que se descubra todo saludos y un fuerte abrazo. No dejes de leer.**

 **Gracias también a Litapaz, Edisjaeger, rosefe-123, vintagegirl84, julieglz, Camuchis, Ghyzele, MCR1982, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, espero no haber olvidado a nadie. Saludos y Hasta pronto.**


	27. Chapt 27 Cuando la mente pide marcharse

" _Rendirme no es que yo quiera pero a veces se me antoja_ **"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cuando la mente te pide marcharte y el corazón necesita quedarse"**

 **.**

Destruyó el arreglo floral y lo arrojó al suelo; se marchó inmediatamente sin encarar a Akane, si lo hacía en ese momento no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, estaba tan enojado y decepcionado, en verdad él quería dejar la venganza para poder ser feliz con ella, pero ella era una embustera que de nuevo se estaba burlándose de él.

Llegó a la casa con el alma rota, pero con la ira liberada y renovada.

-Señor, buenas tardes –lo recibió Minako.

-Minako, recoja sus cosas, ya no necesito sus servicios –sacó su billetera y le entregó un fajo de billetes. –Tome es su liquidación –se lo entregó.

-Pero señor, ¿¡Por qué!? no entiendo –exclamó la mujer asustada.

-¡Márchese por favor! –le ordenó con su voz grave.

…

La mujer accedió, lo vio muy mal, algo malo había ocurrido y temía por la señora Akane, pero no podía hacer nada. Irremediablemente tenía que marcharse.

Akane llegó varios minutos después. Ranma estaba sentado en la sala con la mirada pérdida.

-Hola Ranma, estuve esperándote, pero nunca llegaste ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Supongo que te trajo Hinomoto –viró el rostro a su esposa con una mirada fulminante y a la vez lánguida.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –se sorprendió de su afirmación y su gesto.

-¡Deja de mentir y hacerte la inocente! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijiste que trabajabas para ese bastardo!? –le reclamó iracundo, mientras destruyó de un golpe la mesa, el florero que antes allí estaba, se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Akane se asustó muchísimo al verlo así, parecía como si un ser maligno lo hubiera poseído.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¡Huh!... no pensabas decírmelo verdad, hoy fui a recogerte tal como habíamos quedado ¡y te vi allí con él!

-Ranma, pero no es lo que estás pensando… yo

-¡Cállate! Si no tuvieras culpa no lo hubieras ocultado.

-Entre Hinomoto y yo no hay nada Ranma, nada… te lo juro –le decía con la voz trémula.

-¡No mientas, ya no te creo nada! ¡Han estado viéndome la cara todo este tiempo! –se acercaba a ella como asechando a su presa y apretando los puños con vigor.

-Ranma eso no es cierto… -ella se alejaba de él dando pasos hacia atrás mientras gesticulaba muecas nerviosas y sus palabras se atrapaban entre sus dientes.

-¡Eres una ramera! –le gritó con desprecio y con la mirada en llamas.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –lo bofeteó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma giró el rostro tomándose la mejilla y la miró con todo el odio profundo que jamás había sentido, Akane lo percibió y cerró los ojos pensando que él le devolvería el golpe, pero eso no sucedió, Ranma cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

-¡A partir de hoy todo va a cambiar, no volverás a ese maldito lugar, y saldrás sólo cuando yo quiera! –su voz se tornó más grave y sepulcral.

-Ranma ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes prohibirme eso, los niños me necesitan! –le rogaba, le rogaba mientras lo seguía.

-¡Pues vete olvidando de ellos!

-Ranma no cometas más locuras por favor… tú no eres así, estos últimos días tu habías cambiado, estabas siendo bueno y amable conmigo.

-Fue una estupidez de mi parte creer en ti, pero no volveré a caer Akane –Que pases buenas noches –se retiró a la habitación de huéspedes.

…

Akane rompió en llanto, todo se había vuelto tan de pronto en una pesadilla, Ranma había perdido el juicio, jamás lo había visto así, le dio mucho miedo y no sabía de qué más podría ser capaz… se sentía presa, enjaulada, necesitaba hablar, desahogarse así que fue en busca de Minako, necesitaba hablar con ella, la buscó por todas partes.

Finalmente al no encontrar a la mujer, entró a la habitación de Ranma, este estaba sentado en la cama.

-Ranma ¿Dónde está Minako?... –le preguntó.

-Prescindí de sus servicios.

-¿Qué? ¿¡La corriste!?

-Sí –atinó a decir con cinismo.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? era la única persona con la que podía hablar en esta casa, mi única compañía.

-Por eso mismo le pedí que se marchara –sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¡Te desconozco Ranma! –se marchó a su habitación.

…

Akane intentó abrir la ventana de su habitación, pero estaba atrancada, iba en serio.

-No puedo creerlo Ranma, te has convertido en un monstruo –decía mientras intentaba desatrancar la ventana.

…

Le estaba arrebatando lo más preciado ayudar a esos pequeños, como podía prohibirle eso, era injusto, ella jamás tuvo nada con Hinomoto, ni siquiera en el pasado, porque tenía tantos celos de él, estaba enfermo de celos y no podía razonar, esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

…

Al día siguiente Ranma acudió a la asociación, iba dispuesto a matar a golpes a Hinomoto, no permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así.

Lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró, estaba rodeado de niños, jugaba con ellos amigablemente. Bajó un poco su energía por la presencia de esos pequeños.

-¡Hinomoto!-le lanzó una mirada asesina.

El apuesto castaño entiendo el mensaje. Dejó a uno de los pequeños en el suelo.

-¿Qué sorpresa Saotome? ¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento no podía golpearlo, porque los niños no se le despegaban, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y le dijo:

-Sólo vine a informarte que Akane no regresará a la asociación, para que vayas buscando su reemplazo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y porque vienes tú y no ella a decírmelo? –lo enfrentó.

-No es tu asunto.

-Sólo aceptaré su renuncia si ella viene personalmente a decirme que ya no quiere trabajar en la asociación.

-Huh… ya te avise, tómalo como quieras, mi esposa jamás regresará a este lugar –se giró para marcharse y se detuvo –Y recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente, dale gracias a esos niños que en este mismo instante no te parto la cara maldito –le retó.

-Cuando quieras Saotome…

Hinomoto sabía que algo no andaba bien, no era posible que de la noche a la mañana Akane ya no quisiera trabajar en la asociación, lo más probable es que Ranma la hubiera obligado a renunciar; ¿que debía hacer? Se cuestionaba, si bien era cierto que era una mujer casada, no podía permitir esos atropellos, algo no andaba bien y no permitiría que Akane saliera perjudicada.

…

Akane forzó todas las cerraduras, no era posible que la hubiera dejado encerrada, era el colmo, esto ya rebasaba cualquier cosa.

…

Ranma llegó tarde a casa. Akane lo miró muy molesta.

-¡No puedes tenerme encerrada, eso es un delito y es un atropello contra mi persona!... Ranma no puedes hacerme esto, recapacita –le recriminó.

La ignoró.

-¡Ranma… Ranma!

…

Akane estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, aburrida y exhausta de su situación, cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, se asomó por el ventanal y vio a Hinomoto, en la puerta…

-¡Akane!...¡Akane!… soy yo Yamato, ¿Estás aquí? –llamaba a la puerta tocando desesperadamente y timbrando sin tregua.

-Es Yamato… –sonrió instantáneamente, pensó en que él podría ayudarla a salir de allí. Bajó corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa se colocó en la puerta e iba a pedirle ayuda, pero momentáneamente se quedó muda. Le apenaba demasiado que la viera en esas condiciones, cautiva como una prisionera y lo peor de todo que ello provocara un enfrentamiento grave entre Ranma y él, sabía que su marido era capaz de todo, entonces decidió permanecer en la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Akane… ¿estás allí?… Akane sólo deseo saber si estás bien –al no recibir respuesta decidió marcharse. Akane se dirigió a la ventana y lo miró subirse a su camioneta y marcharse, con él se había ido su oportunidad de liberarse.

…

Pasaron tres días y la situación no mejoraba, la peliazul se había cansado de llorar y reclamar, Ranma no la escuchaba, ahora sólo parecía su prisionera, todas sus esperanzas se iban extinguiendo aceleradamente, Ranma no la escuchaba es como si ella fuera un muro más en esa casa; si Ranma se atrevía a seguir con esa locura, tomaría medidas más drásticas, sabía que era terriblemente fuerte y que quizá no existiera nadie en el mundo capaz de enfrentarlo, pero entonces una idea sabia vino a su mente y quizá ese era su único medio de salvación; si había alguien que podía hacer entrar en razón a Ranma… su madre.

…

Ranma llegó de trabajar subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación como siempre. Allí estaba Akane parada frente a él con la mirada firme.

-¡Ranma!... ¡si en este mismo instante no abres todas las cerraduras de la casa, me veré obligada a decirle a tu madre lo que está pasando, moriré de vergüenza que ella sepa quién eres realmente, pero ya nada me importa, estoy completamente segura que la decepcionarás y no permitirá que me tengas cautiva! –lo enfrentó con seguridad renovada, era su última carta.

Ranma se levantó con dirección al teléfono.

-No, ni lo intentes, hablé esta tarde con ella y estará aquí mañana muy temprano, le diré todo lo que está pasando ¿A caso quieres causarle un disgusto? ¡Libérame y no diré nada! –le mintió.

…

Ranma pensó unos segundos.

-Está bien Akane tu ganas, pero no volverás a la asociación eso no está a discusión, ¡si me desobedeces juró que iré y asesinaré a ese infeliz!... ¿Te quedó claro? –advirtió.

La chica volvió a sentirse defraudada…

-Ranma… por favor te lo ruego yo sólo quiero estar cerca de los niños, te prometo no dirigirle la palabra a Hinomoto nunca más, pero no me alejes de ellos –le rogó.

-¡He dicho, pisa ese lugar y ese maldito se muere! –la fulminó con la mirada.

Akane se dejó caer de rodillas. Abrió todas las cerraduras y ventanas, al menos esa noche había recuperado su libertad.

…

Al día siguiente, salió al jardín a caminar un poco, comenzó a reflexionar, la relación marital se había vuelto un infierno terrenal, ya no eran sólo peleas, discusiones, indiferencia o rechazos, ahora esa relación se había convertido en una prisión en una relación opresiva, cada día se decepcionaba más de Ranma y la verdad es que ya no deseaba estar a su lado, temía de él, de lo que fuera capaz, a pesar de amarlo tanto, esa ya no era vida para ella, le había quitado lo más sagrado, lo único que le daba un poco de paz, extrañaba a los niños en especial al pequeño Touya y Yusuke, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pensaba y pensaba intentando entender que es lo que había pasado con Ranma quien lo transformó, que le pasó para que su bobo, inmaduro y carismático Ranma tornara a este que era todo lo contrario. Analizó las cosas y observó que no había ataduras, era libre, ya no estaba encerrada. Subió a su habitación y cogió una maleta, guardó sólo lo necesario. La colgó en su espalda y cerró la casa. Estaba huyendo de allí, caminó por el bosque para tomar el tren a Nerima, mientras lo hacía pensaba…

 _Debes cuidar tu matrimonio todos los días, es tu deber como esposa… la verdadera fortaleza de un matrimonio está en la mujer, un hombre sin su mujer es como un saco vacío hija… El matrimonio tiene sus días difíciles, pero no se puede desechar así como así, como acostumbran las parejas modernas… cuídalo te encargo mucho a mi Ranma…_

 _Akane mi niña soy tan feliz por tu matrimonio, tienes un gran marido a tu lado, sé una buena esposa, la mujer debe estar siempre al hombro de su marido, ahora eres una Saotome, ya formas parte de él… gracias por cumplir mi mayor sueño, el verte casada con Ranma…_

 _Yo vi a su marido sufrir por usted, estaba tan angustiado porque no sabía si estaba con bien… él no desistió hasta encontrarla, la arropó, la curó y la cuidó toda la noche, no se despegó ni un momento de usted, lo hizo con sumo cuidado y cariño… no lo abandone señora, él la ama, yo sé que la ama._

… _él la necesita, aunque usted no lo crea, él la necesita más de lo que usted se pueda imaginar, si usted lo deja, no sé qué pueda pasar con el señor Ranma, para él usted lo es todo, créame por favor…_

…

-¡Oh por Dios! –se detuvo justo cuando estaba frente a la estación –No sé qué hacer, ya no puedo continuar más con esto, pero por otro lado está mi papá, está muy enfermo y si él se entera que abandoné a Ranma, se pondrá muy mal… -comenzó a sollozar, por otra parte quizá Minako tiene razón, Ranma me necesita, él no está en sí, podría cometer alguna locura y a decir verdad me duele verlo así, me duele ver como se destruye día a día, como aniquila su alma… no podría soportar dejar que Ranma se hunda –respiró hondo y regresó a casa una vez más.

Abrió su mejor aliado para desahogarse, su diario;

 _Quizá cometí el peor error de mi vida, quizá debí tomar ese tren a Nerima… era mi única oportunidad de volver a empezar y olvidar tanto horror, pero aunque encuentre mil razones para no quedarme, existe una que me obliga a hacerlo, la razón más poderosa… el inmenso amor que siento por Ranma, un amor que no se merece, un amor que quisiera arrancar de raíz, pero no tengo la facultad de hacerlo… he decidido quedarme a su lado aun a sabiendas que él jamás me tratará como su esposa, a sabiendas que jamás me mostrará un poco de cariño, a sabiendas que jamás valorará nada, es el amor lo que me ata a él y quizá sea ese mismo amor mi condena, pero correré todos los riesgos y todo lo que venga a su lado… me quedaré siempre a su lado… sólo por una razón, la única que tengo… porque lo amo._

…

Los días pasaron y la sórdida rutina inquietaba a Akane, pero ya no se quejaba, ya no reclamaba nada, parecía haberse resignado finalmente.

…

Durante ese tiempo Hinomoto estuvo buscando a Akane, necesitaba saber que pasó, saber si Ranma la tenía amenazada poder ayudarla, la buscó en su casa pero Akane no le abría o simplemente estaba de visita con su familia o de compras en Nerima. Llamó varias veces a su casa, pero Akane no le contestaba, pues ella no sabía que decirle. Hasta que un día volvió a llamar y decidió enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Sí quien habla –contestó la llamada.

-Akane, gracias al cielo que por fin logro comunicarme contigo… ¿Akane que sucede? dime la verdad por favor, hace tres semanas que te ausentaste en la asociación y no puedo creerle a tu marido que ya no quieras trabajar más aquí.

-Yamato… –apretó el teléfono y contuvo el llanto –No es que no quiera trabajar en la asociación, sabes cuánto amo a los niños, pero es que tú conoces la situación de mi padre y bueno tengo que estar al pendiente de él, desde que se casó mi hermana pues él está muy solo; además quise dedicarme más a mi casa, a mi marido –se disculpó mintiendo en todo lo que decía.

Hinomoto no estaba muy convencido

-Akane… si necesitas ayuda, dímelo, confía en mí, yo no quiero perjudicarte ni que pienses que tengo malas intenciones, yo solo quiero ayudarte, si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo.

-De verdad Yamato estoy bien y discúlpame por no darte las gracias personalmente y despedirme de ti y de los niños, es sólo que no quería que se pusieran tristes por eso le pedí a Ranma que hablara contigo.

-Está bien Akane, comprendo… sí algún día decides regresar siempre serás bienvenida, gracias por contestar mi llamada, me dejas más tranquilo.

-No muchas gracias a ti Yamato por todo, por estar siempre al pendiente de mí, adiós.

-Adiós Akane, cuídate mucho –colgaron.

…

Akane sufría por no poder a regresar a hacer lo que más amaba, pero había decidido no tener más problemas con Ranma.

Akane salió al bosque a recoger unos frutos deliciosos de temporada, moría de hambre y estaba harta de la comida comprada, desde que Minako se había marchado, siempre comía comida congelada y lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo sola porque Ranma no comía allí.

Mientras recogía unas moras observó a Ryoga caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Sonrió al verlo de nuevo.

-¡Ryoga! –le habló -¡Ryoga!

…

-Extraño tanto a Akane que hasta casi creo escuchar su hermosa voz

-Hola Ryoga… -le saludó tocándole el hombro.

-A-Akane… ¿Cómo es que tú estás en Fukushima?

-Ryoga no estamos en Fukushima, estamos en los Bosques de Kioru –sonrió.

-Ah bueno eso no importa, me alegra mucho verte… he he he- reía rascándose la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi casa Ryoga está muy cerca de aquí –invitó contenta, hace mucho que no veía a su amigo.

-¿Cómo tú vives en este bosque?

-Sí esa es mi casa –la señaló.

…

-Me alegra que Ranma te haya traído a vivir a una casa tan bonita como esta

-Sí es muy cómoda.

..

Akane estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo hace diez meses desde que se casó que no sabía de él.

-¿Cómo has estado, como esta Akari? –preguntó sirviéndole té.

-Yo he estado bien, pero Akari y yo terminamos definitivamente –dijo serio.

-Ryoga… cuanto lo siento…

-No está bien fue lo mejor, la verdad fue mi culpa, por más que intenté amarla no lo conseguí, no la amaba lo suficiente como te am… -tapó su boca. Akane comprendió a lo que se refería y se sintió fatal por él.

-Bueno Ryoga, estoy segura que encontraras a la indicada, ten por seguro que tendrás la felicidad que te mereces –le dio ánimos.

…

Charlaron durante horas hasta que Ranma llegó, le sorprendió ver a Ryoga allí y no le causó mucha gracia, pero después de todo era un viejo amigo.

-Ryoga… -saludó a su manera el de los ojos azules.

-Ranma, cuanto tiempo –devolvió el saludo.

-Me imagino que no llegaste a visitarnos, te perdiste como siempre, supongo.

-Ranma no seas grosero –le regañó Akane.

-Pues sí, pensé que estaba en Fukushima, pero llegué aquí y me encontré con Akane.

-Ah ya veo.

…

Platicaron sobre artes marciales y sus típicos temas de antaño, los tres cenaron juntos, Ryoga notó algo raro en la relación de Akane y Ranma y lo corroboró cuando los vio dormir en habitaciones separadas. Eso sí que era muy extraño, ninguna pareja enamorada duerme separados.

Ryoga se quedó un par de días pues el clima no era muy favorable y además deseaba estar un poquito más cerca de Akane, Ranma no se molestó pues lo consideraba de fiar, sabía que era incapaz de meterse en un matrimonio y conocía a su esposa, sabía que para ella Ryoga sólo era un muy buen amigo.

…

-Akane ¿puedo preguntarte algo?… sé que quizá no debería meterme en asuntos que no son míos, pero me he fijado que Ranma y tu están muy distantes, no se tratan como una pareja de casados, además que duermen en habitaciones separadas.

Akane bajó la mirada, se moría de vergüenza, Ryoga se había dado cuenta de todo, a pesar de que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-Ryoga… sé que puedo confiar en ti, porque siempre me has demostrado que eres un hombre honorable, sólo te voy a pedir por favor que no hables de esto con nadie…

-Sí por supuesto Akane, confía en mí, guardaré el secreto.

-Ryoga… yo amo a Ranma y es por eso que estoy a su lado, él y yo no llevamos una relación como las demás parejas –sus ojos se humedecieron –Sé lo que estarás pensando en este momento, pero no puedo abandonarlo, no quiero abandonarlo, él me necesita y de alguna forma yo lo necesito a él; no es que lo justifique, pero sé que debió vivir momentos terribles y quizá traumáticos en China que lo cambiaron, tu y yo sabemos lo terrible que es ese lugar… –sollozaba –Como su esposa es mi deber amarlo como es y comprenderlo.

-Akane… no puedo creer que estés viviendo así, jamás lo imaginé… ese idiota de Ranma me va a escuchar –se levantó decidido a ir a buscarlo.

-¡No Ryoga!... te lo suplico, no le vayas a decir nada, es algo muy vergonzoso –bajó la mirada y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, mientras lo sujetaba del antebrazo para detenerlo.

-Pero Akane, no puedes seguir así, tienen que arreglarlo o lo mejor será que se separen, tú no te mereces eso –dijo mirándola consternado.

-Aunque parezca increíble, guardo la esperanza que Ranma algún día cambie y se dé cuenta lo equivocado que está, quizá sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Y si eso nunca sucede Akane, ¿te sacrificarás a vivir así para siempre? –la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

Akane se quedó callada unos segundos ahondando en su interior intentando responderse esa pregunta.

-No lo sé Ryoga, no lo sé –bajó la mirada.

Akane había omitido muchos detalles, sabía que eso molestaría a Ryoga y seguramente no acabaría nada bien, pero develó lo más importante, que su matrimonio era una farsa. Ryoga era la segunda persona a la que Akane le confiaba plenamente sus cosas y le tenía confianza.

Akane evitó llorar, pero sus lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse de nuevo. Ryoga le tomó las manos y le dijo:

-Akane… si tú me pides en este instante que nos vayamos lo hacemos, lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz… no me malinterpretes no estoy influyendo en ti para que termines con Ranma, sé muy bien que eres una mujer casada y una mujer honorable y respetuosa, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti, Akane… te ofrezco todo lo que soy… si tu algún día decides marcharte, yo te ofrezco mi amor sincero… yo siempre voy a estar esperándote, y si eso no sucede nunca, no me importa seguiré amándote… seguiré rezando por ti para que seas feliz y las cosas mejoren al lado de Ranma o de quien sea, no importa que pase, siempre te amaré por sobre todas las cosas y siempre que me necesites volveré a ti, aunque tarde por lo desorientado que soy… –le expresó sus sentimientos sinceros, Akane enmudeció, las palabras de Ryoga la conmovieron y le llegaron al corazón, lo que hubiera dado por escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Ranma, sin duda Ryoga era un hombre noble y generoso, lo admiraba aún más.

-Ryoga… -no sabía que más decir.

-No importa cuántas veces lo intenté Akane, no pude dejar de amarte y aunque en verdad quise mucho a Akari y sé que es una gran mujer, es a ti a quien siempre he amado, intenté apartarte de mi mente, pero el corazón no entiende de razones. –suspiró -Akane, si esta relación no te hace feliz, vámonos yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí… haré todo lo que me pidas –dijo mirándola con amor.

Akane observó su mirada cálida y limpia, cerró los ojos y sonrió…

-Me quedaré junto a mi esposo… -ahora ella apretó las manos del de los colmillos -Ryoga no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas estado a mi lado cuando mi padre enfermó, jamás pude darte las gracias por ello, estuviste en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y estás ahora, cuando siento que mi vida no tiene ningún rumbo, ahora que me siento a la deriva. –le sostuvo la mirada cariñosamente y las lágrimas brotaron finalmente -Tú te mereces ser amado con cada respiro y en cada palabra, mereces el mejor y el más grande de los amores, por eso yo no merezco ese amor, no soy digna de un amor así, jamás podría igualar esa nobleza y honor que solo tú tienes, me has amado sin egoísmos, sin condiciones, sin esperar nada a cambio; ojalá hubiera podido amarte, pero es que los sentimientos no comprenden lo que es mejor para ellos, hoy confirmo que eres el hombre que más me ha amado, el hombre que mejor me ha amado –le expresó con el corazón abierto. –Estoy segura que si no hubiera conocido a Ranma, me hubiera enamorado profundamente de ti.

-Akane…Gracias –los ojos del chico se humedecieron y brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos. –Acepto tu decisión, ya debo irme, te agradezco tu hospitalidad…

-Te quiero Ryoga –le besó la mejilla –Buen viaje –se despidió.

…

Ranma había escuchado la última parte de esa conversación, había regresado con la leña para la chimenea, cuando escuchó la conversación entre Ryoga y Akane. No le gustó nada, sintió celos, nuevamente celos emerger de sus entrañas, sintió celos de Ryoga, sintió coraje por lo que Akane le dijo, y es que no sólo le dolió lo que le dijo, sino que ventilara a Ryoga que su relación no iba bien, además de ese te quiero por parte de su esposa y ese beso en la mejilla. Vio a Ryoga marcharse finalmente, dejó que se fuera para salir.

-Así que ese estúpido de Ryoga ya se fue –salió de entre las sombras.

-Sí, acaba de marcharse –dijo seria.

-Me alegra que se haya ido –expresó molesto.

-Ay Ranma… – le regañó.

-Así que hubieras querido enamorarte de él, porque él es el hombre que más te amado, el que mejor te ha amado –le reclamó muy molesto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con él?

\- Entonces si eres tan infeliz, ¿porque no te fuiste con él? –le recriminó celoso.

-¡Basta Ranma ya no quiero discutir! –subió las escaleras.

Ranma estaba muy enojado, el escuchar que Akane estaba cansada de él, fue algo que sin duda le dolió en lo más profundo, pero a esas alturas, ese era su objetivo.

…

Los días continuaron pasando, Ranma y Akane discutían constantemente, no convivían en lo absoluto y últimamente, cada quien hacia su vida por separado, desde que dormían en camas separadas, la situación entre ellos y la enorme brecha de indiferencia y distancia los estaba devorando.

…

Era fin de semana, y eran las seis de la mañana, aún estaba un poco oscuro, el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, sonaba sin cesar, Akane despertó y fue a contestar.

-Es temprano todavía, quien será a estas horas –cogió el teléfono y contestó.

-Diga…

-Akane, soy la señora Mokura, disculpa que te molesté a estas horas, pero Yusuke se puso muy mal, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y ha estado preguntando por ti.

El corazón de Akane, casi dejaba de latir.

-Voy enseguida –colgó.

…

Se cambió a prisa y se topó con Ranma en las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vas a salir a estas horas?

-Ranma, Yusuke… un niño de la asociación con cáncer terminal, está muy mal, se está muriendo –las lágrimas se le escaparon. –Lo siento pero necesito ir a verlo, se giró para marcharse.

-¡Espera!... te llevo –Akane asintió y Ranma condujo lo más veloz que pudo hasta la asociación.

Akane temblaba y respiraba agitadamente, Ranma la miraba, no le gustaba verla así, se veía muy afectada.

Finalmente llegaron. Aparcó el auto y bajaron.

-Te espero aquí Akane.

-Sí, gracias –entró al hospital.

Yusuke era un niño de 7 años, uno de los tantos niños que pertenecían al pabellón que Akane tenía a cargo, Yusuke al igual que Touya había robado el corazón de Akane, era uno de sus pequeños más consentidos, había compartido grandes momentos con él, incluso llegó a pensar que podría salvarse, pero ahora no le quedaba más vida para volver a sonreír. La última voluntad del pequeño había sido ver a Akane, ella se sentía fatal, porque había abandonado la asociación, dejando a esos pequeños.

Entró con los pasos trémulos, ahogando sus enormes ganas de llorar, y rogando al cielo ser fuerte y alcanzar a ver con vida al pequeño.

-Yusuke… aquí estoy –le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-A-Akane… que bueno que viniste –expresó el pequeño con extrema debilidad, su carita estaba más pálida y demacrada, sus pequeños labios estaban agrietados.

-Sí aquí estoy, no podía dejar de venir pequeño –acariciaba su cabecita sin resquicios de cabello.

-Akane… todos te extrañamos mucho, en ese escritorio hay algo para ti –señaló.

Akane abrió el escritorio y sacó un dibujo, en el estaban pintados todos los niños del pabellón y Akane con ellos, todos tomándose de la mano y felices.

-Es hermoso –se le salieron las lágrimas que limpió rápidamente –¿Tu lo dibujaste?

-Sí, es tuyo.

-Muchas gracias Yusuke –le sonrió.

-Akane, sé que me queda muy poco… pero sabes no le tengo miedo a la muerte –dijo con seguridad.

Akane lo escuchaba

-No le temo, porque sé que voy a ver a mis papás, crees que los encuentre en el cielo –le preguntó con inocencia.

Akane hizo una pausa para poder continuar.

-Por supuesto que sí Yusuke, ellos van a estar esperándote.

El niño rio, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, como ninguna.

-Seré una estrella en el cielo –decía emocionado.

-Sí, serás la estrella más grande y hermosa –su voz se quebró.

-Akane yo no quiero que estés triste, una vez tú me dijiste que la vida era un maravilloso regalo y que teníamos que aprovecharlo, sé feliz, así como yo lo fui –la miró, la mujer le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo –le tomó la manita.

-Gracias por jugar conmigo y por estar a mi lado, te quiero mucho –le sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos resplandecían.

-No mi niño, gracias a ti por formar parte de mi vida y regalarme un pedacito de tu corazón, te quiero con todo mi corazón –lagrimeó.

-Akane me das un abrazo –pidió.

-Claro que sí –se acercó al pequeño y lo acurrucó en su regazo, lo abrazó durante varios minutos hasta que cerró sus ojitos y su corazón dejó de latir.

Yusuke finalmente descansó.

-Yusuke, sigue sonriendo y brillando en el firmamento, nunca te olvidaré –lloró abrazándolo más fuerte, finalmente lo depositó en la cama y le besó la frente –Hasta luego pequeño.

Akane salió de la habitación e informó a la señora Mokura y el médico que el pequeño ya había fallecido.

Ranma estaba fuera del auto esperando a Akane. La vio salir, su cara denotaba una tristeza infinita.

-Akane…

Akane se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar con todo el sentimiento contenido, intentó contenerse, pero no pudo, en esos momentos, lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo. Ranma sintió su abrazo fuerte, ahogado en llanto por el dolor, la miró débil, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas, se sentía mal por ella, no soportaba verla así; la abrazó fuertemente, brindándole un abrazo protector, uno que ahora la chica necesitaba más que nunca, jamás la había visto así. Le dolió profundamente ver a Akane deshecha. Estuvo varios minutos llorando fuera del auto, Ranma no sabía que decirle sólo la abrazaba con ternura.

-Vámonos Ranma, por favor –le pidió.

Ranma le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, condujeron a casa, durante todo el camino Akane continuó llorando, sacando todo el dolor. Entraron a la casa y Akane se sentó en la sala, abrazando el dibujo que le obsequió Yusuke, sin dejar de llorar. Ranma se sentó a su lado y no lo soportó más la acurrucó en sus brazos suave y tiernamente, calmándola y acariciándole el cabello, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. No se separó de ella ni un instante.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y la peliazul despertó. Ranma estaba despierto y se apartó de ella.

Ranma no sabía que decirle, no tenía las palabras adecuadas. Akane fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Yusuke murió en mis brazos, me dijo cosas tan bonitas, era un niño maravilloso, sé que tenía una enfermedad mortal e irremediable, pero yo no pensé que él…yo no pude compartir con él sus últimos meses, me siento tan mal por eso –sollozaba.

Ranma se sintió terriblemente culpable fue él el que le cortó las alas a Akane y le impidió volver a la asociación, él era el culpable.

-Lo siento Akane –expresó sincero, fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Siento un vacío aquí –señaló su pecho. –Me siento tan incompleta, es tan doloroso ver como la vida de un inocente se apaga y no puedes hacer nada.

-Entiendo Akane, pero ese niño ya está descansando en un mejor lugar que este, tu no podías hacer nada ya estaba muy enfermo; pero puedes tener la satisfacción que compartiste momentos con él y que él te quería y tú lo querías, eso debe bastarte –las palabras de Ranma eran bruscas y directas como él, pero sonaron como un alivio en su corazón. –Pudiste tener la dicha de despedirte de él, él pidió verte en sus últimos momentos eras muy especial para él.

-Gracias Ranma… -sus palabras la reconfortaron.

-Debes comer algo.

-Lo intentaré, disculpa por haberte retrasado en tu trabajo.

-No te preocupes llamé a mi padre para pedirle que me supliera.

-Ranma… -no lo podía creer, se quedaría con ella.

Se cambiaron y asistieron al entierro del pequeño.

Todos los niños y los asistentes y empleados estaban allí, incluyendo a Hinomoto, Ranma lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en tonterías, todos estaban muy abatidos por la pérdida.

Ranma estaba al lado de su mujer apoyándola, ella lloraba todavía, los niños la abrazaron en cuanto la vieron, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos esos pequeños que querían a su esposa y a la vez se sentía el peor de los malvados por negarles el derecho de verla. La muerte de ese pequeño le sirvió para darse cuenta que todavía existía humanidad en su ser, Akane también se percató de ello.

La peliazul se acercó con una rosa blanca, tomando un puño de tierra y arrojándola al féretro.

-Adiós mi pequeño Yusuke…

-Todos se despidieron, Akane se despidió de los pequeños, abrazándolos y besándolos.

-Hasta luego Akane, ojala pudieras regresar, te extrañamos mucho –dijo el pequeño Touya.

-Yo también los extraño mucho –sintió nostalgia, porque sabía que eso era imposible.

…

Hinomoto se acercó a Akane.

Akane se tensó profundamente, pues allí estaba su marido y ya sabía que pasaba cuando los dos se veían. Esta vez Ranma reaccionó distinto, se alejó un poco para darles espacio, aunque no lo suficiente porque aunque lo intentara ese tipo no era de fiar.

-Que bueno que viniste Akane y lograste despedirte de Yusuke, preguntaba todos los días por ti.

-Sí lo sé, muchas gracias por avisarme.

-No agradezcas, gracias por venir hiciste muy felices a los niños al verte –sonrió.

-Yo también los extraño mucho –bajó la mirada.

-Bueno tengo que irme, fue un placer verte Akane y ojalá estés muy bien, gracias por venir –se despidió.

Ranma volvió donde su mujer, en cuanto vio que Hinomoto se marchó.

-Vamos a casa –dijo la peliazul.

Volvieron a la casa. Comieron algo, aunque Akane sólo picó la comida, no tenía mucha hambre. Salió al jardín a respirar aire puro.

Ranma la siguió.

-Akane… -respiró hondo -Creo que debes regresar a la asociación, le haces mucho bien a esos niños –dijo sofocando su orgullo y sus celos.

-Ranma ¿no te importa? –preguntó consternada.

-Siempre y cuando ese imbécil de Hinomoto no se acerque a ti.

El rostro de Akane se iluminó y se le colgó del cuello, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias Ranma… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho –lo miró agradecida, Ranma sonrió ligeramente. –Te prometo que mantendré mi distancia con Yamato. Casi daba brincos de alegría, Ranma se sentía bien con su decisión, ver sonreír a Akane le había transmitido felicidad también a él.

…

Ese día Akane comprendió que no se había equivocado al decidir permanecer al lado de su esposo, aún tenía sentimientos, ahora más que nunca pensaba que los milagros existían…

Los días continuaron pasando, Ranma y Akane ya no discutían, pero la distancia entre ellos seguía presente, aun dormían en camas separadas, Ranma llegaba tarde porque eran temporadas de torneos y preparaba a sus alumnos, hablaban muy poco y aun lo sentía huraño, pero por lo menos tenía a sus pequeños, ellos eran su refugio y su razón de vivir.. Por supuesto Akane había hablado con Hinomoto y le había pedido que mantuvieran solo una relación laboral, ella siempre procuraba mantenerse lejos de él, era el trato que tenía con su esposo y no quería defraudarlo.

…

Sin darse cuenta en dos días sería el primer aniversario de bodas, ya había transcurrido un año, no podía creer que tuvieran todo ese tiempo juntos y a la vez su relación no había prosperado nada, sentía la nostalgia y la melancolía envolverla, porque ese día, hace un año era la mujer más feliz, recordaba la ceremonia, la fiesta, su vestido, lo feliz e ilusionada que estaba, nunca hubiera imaginado que pasaría por tantos obstáculos y sufrimientos, pero a pesar de todo allí estaba firme al lado de su marido, habiendo sobrevivido a todo eso, aunque estuviera tan incompleta.

Visitó a su padre y a sus suegros, todos estaban reunidos hicieron una comida, charló con sus hermanas y le dieron la noticia que Nabiki estaba embarazada de un mes y al parecer no estaba nada contenta, se había molestado con Kuno por haberla embarazado tan pronto, a pesar que se cuidaron pudieron concebir, esa era una señal divina. Akane no podía creerlo, estaba muy emocionada, porque sería otra vez tía, pero pasaba el tiempo y ella no podía aspirar a ser madre por el estilo de vida que llevaban.

-Akane hija, haber cuando nos das la noticia de que vas a tener un hijo –dijo Nodoka.

Akane sólo reía, no podía ofrecer más mentiras ni explicaciones, sólo se sentía vacía.

Nodoka se separó del resto y habló con Akane.

-Hija en dos días es su aniversario de bodas, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, Akane ya no deben perder más el tiempo, ¡embarácense!

-Tía… es que…

-Está bien no intervendré es asunto de ustedes, pero traten de hacerlo pronto sí, ya quiero ser abuela.

-He he –Akane río nerviosa.

-Hija ya le compraste un obsequio a tu marido verdad

-¿Un obsequio?

-Sí el obsequio de aniversario, ese nunca debe faltar –dijo emocionada.

-Eh… bueno yo, no sé qué podría regalarle

-Bueno regálale algo que a él le guste, mi hijo es de gustos sencillos, no debes preocuparte…

…

Akane salió de la tienda le compró un nuevo gi negro, sabía que el que tenía ya estaba desgastado. Akane volvió a casa triste, en dos días era su aniversario y sabía que muy probablemente Ranma ni siquiera lo recordaría o que simplemente no le interesaba, pero al menos ella le demostraría que para ella era importante.

Guardó el regaló en el armario, pero antes le colocó una nota:

 _Para: Ranma_

 _Hoy es nuestro aniversario y es una fecha muy especial para mí, porque ese día me convertí en tu esposa. Sé que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido muy bueno, pero quiero que sepas que Te amo y agradezco que seas mi esposo._

 _¡Feliz Aniversario!_

…

Pasaron dos días y el día del aniversario llegó. Akane bajó temprano para ver si se encontraba con Ranma, pero el ya no estaba, no había flores, ni ningún obsequio, ni siquiera una nota. Se decepcionó sobremanera, pero no le sorprendía, sabía que sucedería así. Decidió entregarle el obsequio en sus manos cuando el regresara.

Fue a trabajar un rato y se devolvió a casa temprano porque iría a comprar comida para la cena, compró los platillos favoritos de Ranma.

Ya había oscurecido y una fuerte tormenta comenzó a azotar el bosque, alcanzó a llegar antes de mojarse. Se cambió de ropa por una muy bonita y a la vez sensual, lucía muy hermosa, colocó todo en la mesa y prendió unas velas, sabía que Ranma no tardaría en llegar, por lo general siempre llegaba a la misma hora, decidió subirse a ver la televisión un rato, para hacer tiempo y no aburrirse. Pasaron unos minutos y escuchó un azotón en la puerta y como si movieran cosas en la cocina, escuchó el sonido de unos platos romperse, se puso en alerta, Ranma nunca hacía ruido cuando llegaba, miró por el ventanal y no observó el auto, sintió temor, alguien estaba en la planta baja y no era su marido, serían unos ladrones. Cogió un bat y fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la cocina y preparó el bat, mientras prendía la luz… no podía creer lo que vio.

…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer, disculpen las demoras , pero la página de , no me permitía acceder a mi cuenta… batallé muchísimo, fue horrible, bueno este capítulo fue intenso, pero el que viene lo es mucho más en el próximo se descubre todo no pueden dejar de leer, discúlpenme por los capítulos tan largos, quizá les parece que voy muy aprisa, pero no quiero hacerles tan tediosa la lectura y hacer interminable el fic, vienen muchos giros y situaciones que los impactarán no pueden dejar de leer. Saludos y muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos y sobre todo a: Litapaz, paulayjoaqui, Esmeralda Saotom, edisjaeguer, Coneja, Chat´de´Lune, Elynmidnight, Afrika, guest, nancyricoleon, Flakita, Mariana, Amigo11, Ronoel, Ibetzia, Ranmoon Man, Bonita, Nabiki, Ghyzele, julieglz, Mariko29, rosefe-123, Robertoortega, MCR1982, vintagegirl84, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, vane tuli, Nina, Karen, Smoonsie, Akanitacuri, guest, Maat-Sejmet, Kris de Andromeda; espero no haber olvidado a nadie.**

 **Kris de Andromeda: Bienvenida (o) Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando y no dejes de leer, en el próximo se descubre todo. Saludos. PD. Me encanta Saint Seiya también.**

 **Karen: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, hola tienes toda la razón, les subí capítulos muy largos en donde sucedían muchas cosas y pasaba el tiempo de una manera rápida, no quise hacérselos tan tedioso además todo tiene un porque ya lo sabrás. Saludos no dejes de leer.**

 **Amigo11:Hola, muchas gracias por leer, coincido contigo ambos son culpables, pero todo tiene un porque ya tendrás todo las respuestas muy pronto. No dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Les debo las respuestas en el próximo. Gracias por leer y un abrazo para todos.**


	28. Chapter 28: Matrimonio por venganza

" _Se encienden las alarmas y el temor… "_

.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matrimonio por venganza**

 **.**

 **.**

Shampoo llegó a Nerima finalmente, entró al Nekohanten y observó a su abuela limpiar el restaurante.

–Shampoo… Regresaste finalmente –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí abuela… sucedieron muchas cosas, pensé que te quedarías en la aldea…

–Ese era mi plan al inicio, estuve esperándote, tanto que creí que estabas en Japón y me vine para acá… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –le cuestionó.

–Bisabuela… todo este tiempo estuve con Mousse… sucedieron muchas cosas, él finalmente logró vencerme…

–¿¡Qué!? Increíble… pero ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no viene contigo?... Shampoo tu sabes que nuestras leyes son muy claras…

–Lo sé bisabuela, sólo que está vez Mousse fue el que me rechazó, él se casó con otra mujer –bajó la mirada.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –le cuestionó exaltada.

FLASH BACK

La hermosa amazona, llevaba su largo cabello sujetado en una cola alta, empuñó una daga y se detuvo, justo en el dormitorio de los recién casados, a pasos firmes, rasgó el veló de la cama y alzó su brazo sediento de venganza contra la mujer de Mousse, la esposa descansaba durmiendo profundamente, la amazona la miró con recelo y sin dudarlo, se lanzó a atacarla para darle muerte, pero Mousse intervino prontamente y la detuvo…

–¿¡Qué crees que haces!? –la jaló hasta la salida de la pequeña casa.

–Yo debo matarla, lo ordena la ley, no dejaré que se mujer se quedé con lo que yo me he ganado –dijo enfurecida.

–¿Ganado?... ¿de qué hablas Shampoo?... tú siempre me despreciaste, me trataste peor que una basura… ahora porque logré derrotarte y estás desesperada quieres hacer cumplir la ley de nuestra aldea… Lo siento Shampoo soy un hombre casado y esa mujer que pensabas matar, fui mi ángel, fue la que me rescató del dolor al que tú me sometiste, cuando me dijiste que jamás me amarías, ella fue quien me llenó de cariño y seguridad y me hizo ver que soy valioso y que tú no eres la única mujer que podría quererme…

–Mousse, déjala, vámonos y casémonos –lo tomó del brazo.

–¿Para qué Shampoo? ¿no se suponía que estabas enamorada de Ranma?

–Sí lo busqué por todas partes, pero no hay señales de él y yo… yo me he enamorado de ti Mousse, reconozco que fui una tonta en el pasado, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que… -lo besó apasionadamente.

Mousse se soltó de su agarre…

–No malinterpretes las cosas Shampoo, si te deje vivir con nosotros es sólo porque te vi muy sola, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé de amarte… es verdad te amé más allá de mi propia dignidad y lo único que yo quería era estar a tu lado, pero gracias a tus rechazos y tus desprecios, comprendí que no eras la mujer indicada para mí y que yo merecía alguien mejor que tu Shampoo… las cosas cambiaron ya no te amo… amo a mi esposa como jamás he amado a nadie en la vida y la voy a proteger, y si tengo que matarte para mantenerla a salvo así lo voy a hacer…¡Márchate y no vuelvas jamás! -le cerró la puerta en la cara

–¡Mousse!... ¡Mousse!...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Mi única opción es Ranma…

-Imposible me enteré que Ranma se casó con Akane Tendo

-¡No puede ser!

-Perdiste el tiempo Shampoo, tendrás que buscar marido pronto por otro lado, sabes lo que marca la ley.

….

…

Ya había oscurecido y una fuerte tormenta comenzó a azotar el bosque, alcanzó a llegar antes de mojarse. Se cambió de ropa por una muy bonita y a la vez sensual, lucía muy hermosa, colocó todo en la mesa y prendió unas velas, sabía que Ranma no tardaría en llegar, por lo general siempre llegaba a la misma hora, decidió subirse a ver la televisión un rato, para hacer tiempo y no aburrirse. Pasaron unos minutos y escuchó un azotón en la puerta y como si movieran cosas en la cocina, escuchó el sonido de unos platos romperse, se puso en alerta, Ranma nunca hacía ruido cuando llegaba, miró por el ventanal y no observó el auto, sintió temor, alguien estaba en la planta baja y no era su marido, serían unos ladrones. Cogió un bat y fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la cocina y preparó el bat, mientras prendía la luz… no podía creer lo que vio.

–¿Ranma?… -tenía frente a ella a la pelirroja, empapada, la versión femenina de Ranma.

Akane no entendía nada, observó la tetera, en la estufa. Ranma la miraba con los orbes dilatadas, salió corriendo a la puerta.

–¡Espera Ranma, hay una tormenta afuera! –le detuvo del brazo.

–¡Suéltame Akane! –le retiró la mano violentamente.

–Ranma…

–Ya descubriste que sigo convirtiéndome en esta cosa, sí sigo siendo un fenómeno –dijo ofuscado.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo?... Se supone que te habías curado en China, además en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás te vi convertido en mujer –estaba consternada.

…

–Entrené durante años en esas malditas montañas, pero todo fue en vano, jamás conseguí curarme –dijo con rabia apretando los puños. –Durante todo este tiempo estuve evitando el agua fría.

–Ranma… lo siento.

–¿Lo sientes Akane? o te da lástima, ¡Mírame sigo siendo el mismo fenómeno mitad mujer que tanto desprecias! –le gritó.

–Ranma…pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Volvió a la cocina y se echó el agua caliente.

–Ay Akane por favor que no recuerdas lo que me dijiste, eres tan cínica que durante todo este tiempo jamás tocaste el tema, ni siquiera escuché nunca de tus labios un lo siento.

–Pero…

–Esa fue la maldita razón, por la cual nunca pude vencer mi maldición, no podía borrar de mi mente tus palabras, tus insultos, los tenía grabados en mi alma, día y noche despertaba por las malditas pesadillas, recordando tu desprecio mientras me taladraban por dentro tus palabras. Intentaba concentrarme en el entrenamiento a toda costa, por más que me esforzaba, no lograba resultados, entrenaba día y noche, desde que nacía el sol, hasta el caer de la noche, había días en que ni siquiera paraba para descansar o comer, tenía tantos deseos de ser un hombre completo que nada más me importaba… pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba ser algo más que un simple heredero desterrado de una escuela casi extinta, necesitaba recuperar mi orgullo aniquilado por tu causa…

Akane lo escuchaba, mientras lo hacía, sentía que su alma sufría con cada palabra que estaba escuchando, era el reflejo de una alma pérdida.

–Esta casa, el auto, el dinero del tratamiento de tu padre, las cuentas, todo… proviene de dinero sucio, obtenido de los actos más brutales que te puedas imaginar.

–¿Dé qué hablas Ranma?... –sintió temor de lo que pudiera decirle.

–Entré en negocios sucios, peleas clandestinas en las aldeas más sórdidas y peligrosas de China, sitios olvidados, en los que sólo existe la ley del más fuerte, repleto de ladrones, asesinos, hombres y mujeres despiadados, incluso niños. Eran las peleas más brutales y sangrientas que te puedas imaginar… los peleadores subían al ring, pero sólo uno lograba bajar con vida… participé en muchas peleas fui generando una fortuna con la sangre de mis oponentes…

–¡Ranma, no, eso no puede ser cierto! –se humedecieron sus ojos.

–Lo es. Pero ni siquiera esas peleas fieras me ayudaban a desahogar mi rabia, mi odio… el dolor, nada terminaba con esa agonía. Tuve cientos de encuentros, jamás perdí uno; los luchadores y los mismos aldeanos me respetaban y temían. Después de un tiempo dejé de pelear y decidí concentrarme únicamente en mi entrenamiento para deshacerme de la maldición, durante ese tiempo no tuve ninguna clase de contacto humano, esas montañas oscuras, se transformaron en mi guarida… en mi hogar, un lugar solitario, oscuro y lleno de inmundicias como lo era mi corazón.

Las lágrimas de Akane fluían sin cesar, mientras lo escuchaba, por un momento no deseaba oír más, pero necesitaba conocerlo, a ese Ranma que volvió de China siendo un misterio para ella, necesitaba saberlo todo y comprenderlo.

–No comprendía que había hecho mal, me preguntaba todos los días en que había fallado para que tú me hubieras despreciado y humillado como lo hiciste aquella vez que volví a Japón, después de recibir aquella carta de despedida, donde tú me dejabas sin explicación alguna –apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con violencia, para poder sostenerse –Era mejor no haber vuelto jamás, haber aceptado lo que decía esa carta y no buscar explicaciones… porque ese viaje de regreso a Japón me aniquiló por completo –una lágrima se escapó de sus intensos ojos azules.

–Ranma yo no… –el pelinegro la interrumpió abruptamente.

–¡Aún no he terminado Akane!… –limpió la lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. –Cuando estuvimos en ese parque aquella tarde y me dijiste que era un fenómeno, que te avergonzabas de mí por mi condición… que te provocaba asco, que no me amabas… que me odiabas con todo tu ser y que estabas con Hinomoto… –respiró hondo y está vez no fue una sino varias lágrimas las que fluyeron de sus ojos – Esas palabras tuyas me arrancaron el alma y me cortaron todas las alas… me arrastraste al peor de los infiernos, me destruiste sin misericordia… por primera vez me abrí a alguien, desnudé mi alma para ti para que tu percibieras el amor que te tenía, dejando atrás mi orgullo, mis inseguridades, mi inmadurez, decidí confesarte que te amaba, decidí vivir ese amor libremente… huh… ¿y tú que hiciste? Te burlaste de mí, jugaste con mis sentimientos, me cambiaste por el malnacido de Hinomoto… lo preferiste a él porque era más apuesto, adinerado, pero sobre todo… él era un hombre de verdad, yo no te podía ofrecer nada de eso… debo reconocer que tenías toda la razón al elegir lo mejor, pues lo único que yo podía ofrecerte era ese desquiciante amor incondicional, torpe, pero puro… era todo, yo sólo era un don nadie, sin casta sin apellido, sin un yen en el bolsillo, un pobre diablo que para completar su lista de desperfectos, tenía la suerte de tener una maldición, la más cruel para cualquier hombre sobre la tierra, comprometer su hombría. Lo que más me dolió Akane… fue darme cuenta que había perdido lo único valioso que tenía; porque yo no tenía nada, nunca tuve una casa, un hogar, una familia, nada, lo único que me acompañaba eran las locuras de mi padre y todos los problemas en los que me metía, siempre huyendo, yendo y viniendo de aquí allá, vagando, con hambre con sed, con calor y frío… en verdad no tenía nada, ni pertenecía a nada a nadie… lo único que era verdadero y real en mi vida, eras tú… te sentía mía y que yo te pertenecía, sólo a ti… ese día lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo, porque te había perdido a ti, para mí tú lo eras todo. –Se limpió las lágrimas y la miró con sarcasmo y cinismo –Pero mira Akane, como cambian las cosas, ahora soy poderoso, tengo una fortuna, he podido darte una vida de reina, ¿no estás satisfecha ahora? Claro tendré que vivir con está maldición por el resto de mis días.

Akane no podía controlar sus lágrimas quería hablar, quería explicarle, pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, no sabía cuánto mal le había hecho y se sentía la peor de las villanas, verlo así, confesándole todo eso, era una carga muy pesada para ella, no sabía cómo pedirle perdón por aquello.

Cuando Akane por fin iba a tomar la palabra, Ranma continuó.

–Desde aquel día me juré a mí mismo, no volver a confiar en nada, en nadie, cerré mi corazón y me aferré a mi orgullo lastimado, era lo único que había sobrevivido, sin darme cuenta, mi carácter y toda mi persona había cambiado, corrí a mis amigos de la montaña, rechacé cualquier ayuda de ellos y de los demás, pero dentro de todo ese infierno, había una ventaja, me volví mucho más fuerte y aprendí a controlar cualquier situación o sentimiento que turbara mi mente. Entonces, mis heridas habían cicatrizado hasta que recibí una llamada de mi madre… me informó de la penosa situación que estaban pasando con la enfermedad de tu padre, me dijo que estaba muy mal y probablemente podía morir en cualquier momento; irremediablemente sabía que tenía que volver, le debía mucho a tu padre, por eso decidí hacerlo; regresé a Japón y fui a verlo… el me imploró que su más grande y último deseo era que yo me casara contigo, no podía negarme, así que accedí a sus súplicas y te pedí matrimonio; sólo por esa razón me casé contigo –develó todo finalmente soltando todo aquello que ya le venía pesando desde hace mucho, sintió que su alma se aligeraba, pero para Akane, había sido la peor revelación, la más dolorosa, tanto que sintió como su corazón se convulsionaba por dentro y se detenía en un instante –sus ojos se cubrieron de más y más lágrimas, Ranma continuó -No estaba en mis planes, regresar para desposarte, era lo que menos deseaba, pero había dado mi palabra y era un hombre de honor, cumplí mi palabra, pero sabía que ese no sería un matrimonio llevado por la dicha, sentía tanto rencor, que me juré hacerte pagar por cada una de tus humillaciones, despreciándote, entonces fragüé mi venganza desde el primer día, este matrimonio se construiría en la venganza, te haría pagar por cada insulto, por cada lagrima por cada noche que desperté en medio de pesadillas, te haría sentir el peor sufrimiento tal como yo lo sentí, haría que te tragaras todas tus palabras de la forma más cruel y te lo haría vivir por el resto de tus días, arrastrándote conmigo al infierno.

–No… no… -su voz estaba entrecortada, impresionada por todo lo que había escuchado –¿Te casaste conmigo por venganza? –le preguntó aun rogando por otra respuesta.

–Sí, me casé por venganza –expresó firme y sin titubeos.

Entonces Akane comprendió finalmente el porqué de sus extraños comportamientos y tratos con ella, porque la despreciaba, porque la había humillado tanto y porque jamás la había tocado.

La peliazul hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie y poder hablar, entre lágrimas, le dijo:

–Lo siento, lo lamento tanto Ranma, desde lo más profundo, jamás quise lastimarte, en ese momento estaba ciega de dolor, de coraje… sé que soy culpable por ello, pero créeme que cuando regresaste de China busqué la manera de hablar contigo y disculparme, pero por una u otra razón siempre me vi interrumpida y simplemente, jamás pensé que eso te hubiera hecho tanto daño… de verdad, perdóname por ello… aun así nada justifica la bajeza que hiciste, la porquería de matrimonio que construiste –rompió en llanto, pero aun con su voz completamente quebrada siguió hablando –Nada justifica la farsa en la que me arrastraste a vivir contigo, sólo para avivar tu sed de venganza… porque no me lo merecía… hubiera preferido que no te casaras conmigo, que me rechazaras y rechazaras la petición de mi padre, que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida, a vivir todo esto… superaste cualquier limite, superaste cualquier cosa que yo te hice, porque con creces me lo hiciste pagar… hubiera preferido que nunca hubieras vuelto, a vivir todos estos episodios fatídicos a tu lado durante un año… ya no te reconozco más Ranma ¿En quién te convertiste? ¿En qué momento te perdiste?

–Hmph –bufó.

Aun destrozada continuó…

–Que equivocado estás Ranma… te has equivocado tanto… la verdad, la única verdad es que el que me arrastró al peor infierno, fuiste tú, fraguaste un plan siniestro, mucho más cruel que el de Ukyo y Shampoo, te felicito Ranma tu venganza absurda funcionó, día a día fue produciéndome la muerte, pero no estabas conforme, no querías terminarla en ningún momento, me condenaste a la más sórdida agonía, lentamente ibas aniquilándome. No sabes lo terrible que es descubrir que el hombre que amo se casó conmigo por venganza, que el hombre que más amo se convirtió en el peor de los verdugos, no sabes cuánto me duele, esta es una herida muy profunda, una que jamás sanará… porque será imposible olvidar y borrar todos los horrores que viví a tu lado… porque aun a pesar de todo, a sabiendas que ya no me amabas yo decidí quedarme a tu lado sin importar nada, aun teniendo fe que algún día recapacitaras y pudieras regalarme un poquito de tu amor… soporté todo, absolutamente todo, toda clase de humillaciones, atropellos contra mi persona, mi dignidad de mujer, todo te lo pasé por alto… todo, abandoné todo, dejé todo por ti, para tenerte contento, jamás valoraste ninguno de mis esfuerzos por mejorar este matrimonio… intenté todo para que pudiéramos ser felices; fui una ilusa, porque desconocía todo esto… pero te agradezco Ranma, te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad, ahora puedo entenderlo todo. Ahora que conozco toda la verdad no puedo permitir que sigas pisoteándome, ¡Aún tengo dignidad y por esa exigua dignidad y amor propio que me queda, esto termina aquí y para siempre… me voy de tu casa y de tu vida!… ¡Adiós Ranma! –se quitó los anillos de su dedo anular y los dejó en la mesa.

Se marchó inmediatamente, empacando sólo unas pocas pertenencias importantes y salió inmediatamente de la casa. No le importó la oscuridad de la noche, nada, con suerte pudo tomar el último tren en la estación, iba deshecha, pero era lo mejor, ya todo había terminado.

…

Ranma estaba completamente callado, inmerso de nuevo en la soledad, Akane se había ido, no podía detenerla ni lo haría, subió por las escaleras y se acostó en su habitación, mirando al techo, sintiendo como un vacío se apoderaba de él.

…

Akane llegó a casa de sus padres casi de media noche, tuvo que tocar la puerta, porque había olvidado sus llaves en casa de Ranma y no estaba dispuesta a volver jamás, durante todo el camino lloró, pero limpió sus lágrimas y se armó de valor, sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, lo que más le dolía era la decepción que le provocaría a su padre. Timbró.

…

En la casa naturalmente sólo estaban los Saotome y Soun, Nabiki vivía en la mansión de su marido, Kasumi en la clínica con su esposo Tofu y el maestro Hapossai estaba asaltando otras ciudades en busca de más prendas íntimas; Nodoka abrió la puerta, un poco soñolienta.

–Akane… –se sorprendió de verla y más aún con maletas.

–Pasa hija –le ayudó con las maletas –¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi Ranma?

Akane se soltó a llorar a los brazos de su ex suegra.

…

La mujer comprendió que algo no andaba bien, intentó calmar a la peliazul.

–Akane… calma, quieres contarme que pasó –expresó con dulzura, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la sala.

–Gracias –sollozaba –Ranma y yo terminamos –dijo envuelta en lágrimas.

–¡Por Dios… pero como si hoy es su primer aniversario, deberían estar felices!

–Sí, pero él ni siquiera se acordó, ni le importó.

–Hija, no tienes que preocuparte, los hombres son muy olvidadizos y a veces no le dan importancia a esas cosas, Genma jamás se acordó de ningún aniversario y hasta la fecha –la consoló.

–No, pero no es por eso que…

–Akane, escúchame, es natural que las parejas se peleen, no te preocupes, es bueno darse un espacio para reflexionar las cosas, que se calme el enojo y después hablar y hacer las paces… te daré un té para que te calmes y duermas tranquila, verás que para mañana las cosas con mi hijo se arreglarán y volverás a tu casa.

–¡No tía no volveré a esa casa jamás!…

–Akane no exageres…

–¡Ranma no me ama, se casó conmigo por venganza! –soltó finalmente.

–¿Qué dices?... No Akane yo creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, porque estas dolida, mi hijo te quiere y sería muy absurdo pensar que se casó por venganza –dijo segura de sí, aun con sus gestos apacibles.

–Él mismo me lo dijo, me lo confesó… era yo la que no quería ver la realidad –bajó la mirada.

–Es que no lo puedo creer, porque te diría algo así.

–Yo nunca hablé de esto ni siquiera con mis hermanas, porque me daba mucha pena y además no quería hacer sufrir a mi papá… él estaba tan contento con nuestra unión, siempre le mentía diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad es que… Ranma y yo jamás tuvimos una verdadera relación marital –volvió a llorar –Durante todos estos meses, sólo hubo mentiras, peleas, insultos, humillaciones, opresión…

–Akane, hija ¿por qué no tuviste la confianza de contármelo antes? yo pude haberte ayudado, hubiera puesto en su lugar a mi hijo… ah no lo voy a poner, en cuanto amanezca iré a hablar muy seriamente con él –se le escapó una lagrima. Escuchar eso sobre su hijo le había afectado demasiado.

–¡No tía por favor no vaya a hablar con él de todo esto! se lo suplico, no tiene caso ya, todo terminó –dijo sollozante.

–No Akane… no puede terminar, un matrimonio no se puede terminar así como así, hablaré con él, tendrá que cambiar y tratarte como te mereces… no te preocupes las cosas se van a arreglar ya lo verás –le guiñó el enojo.

–No tía, no quiero que se arreglen…

–¿Pero qué dices Akane? tú lo amas, eres su esposa y estoy segura que mi hijo también te ama… -le tomó de las manos, le limpió las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos –A veces debemos aprender a perdonar y pasar por alto muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir y mantener un matrimonio, te lo digo por experiencia… yo no viví un matrimonio de ensueño con Genma, pero aprendí a aceptarlo como él era con todos sus defectos, era mi marido, el hombre que yo amaba y por eso siempre lo respetaría y estaría a su lado, aun después de que se marchó por tantos años con mi Ranma yo seguí con él, porque ese es el papel de una esposa estar con su marido a pesar de todas las adversidades.

–No tía yo ya no podía soportar más, fue un infierno –se tapó el rostro –Intenté todo para hacerlo feliz y mantenerlo contento, pasé por encima de mí por él y Ranma jamás hizo nada por mejorar las cosas al contrario, fue un año horrible, se casó conmigo porque mi papá se lo pidió y aceptó ese matrimonio para vengarse de mí por un problema que tuvimos en el pasado. No volveré a su lado jamás ni quiero condenar mi vida con un hombre que sólo siente rencor y odio por mí, así que mi decisión es definitiva, me separaré de Ranma.

Nodoka entendió a Akane, pero no podía evitar estar afectada. Akane se fue a dormir a su antigua habitación, desde que se casó no había vuelto a entrar allí, se le hacía tan familiar y acogedora, lo necesitaba, ahora que su corazón estaba roto y necesitaba llorar y desahogarse.

…

Akane bajó a desayunar, su semblante lo decía todo, tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza.

–Akane hija, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó su padre.

–Papá ¿podemos hablar a solas? –pidió. Akane lo llevó en su silla de ruedas hasta el jardín. Se sentó ella en una silla a su lado.

–¿Qué sucede Akane? –cuestionó preocupado.

–Papá antes que nada, quiero que no vayas a alterarte y que estés calmado por favor…

–Sí está bien ¿de qué se trata? estas preocupándome

–Papá… Me voy a divorciar de Ranma –dijo cabizbaja.

–¿¡Qué!?¿Por qué hija? –la miró severo.

–Ranma se casó conmigo sólo porque tú se lo pediste y también para vengarse de mí, el mismo me lo confesó ayer

–No esto no puede ser Akane, ¡no puedes divorciarte! –comenzó a ponerse dramático.

–Papá por favor no, quiero que te pongas mal por mi culpa, lo único que puedo decirte es que viví un infierno a su lado y que él no me ama, espero que por favor me entiendas y no me cuestiones, fue muy difícil para mí todo esto y darme cuenta que no debía seguir a su lado.

El hombre miró el rostro sombrío de su hija, comprendió todo el sufrimiento que llevaba cargando a cuestas.

–Hijita mía… esto es terrible, un divorcio… dios, dime la verdad que te hizo ese desgraciado, soy tu padre y tengo derecho a saberlo.

Akane comenzó a llorar.

–Por favor papá… –Soun comprendió con sólo verla llorar así que había pasado momentos muy amargos.

–Está bien hija te comprendo y no te voy a obligar a que estés con él, eres mi niña y aunque esté enfermo siempre velaré por mis hijas, cuentas con todo mi apoyo esta es tu casa.

Akane lo abrazó.

–Gracias papá…

Akane se marchó a su habitación a cambiarse.

Soun quedó en el jardín pensando sobre la ruptura de su hija.

–Cómo pudiste lastimar a mi hija Ranma, yo te la confié, te pedí que la cuidaras, no que la hicieras sufrir, jamás debí pedirle que se casará con mi hija.

…

Las hermanas Tendo se reunieron, hablaban sobre la ruptura de Akane, la noticia les afectó mucho, no se lo esperaban.

–No lo puedo creer Ranma es un maldito como pudo tratarse así y casarse contigo por venganza –Nabiki decía indignada.

–Cuesta creer algo así hermanita, pero cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo –la animó la dulce Kasumi.

–Muchas gracias –decía entre lágrimas –Nabiki quisiera pedirte un gran favor

–Sí, pídeme lo que quieras

–Necesito la ayuda de un abogado que me ayude a divorciarme, Kuno tiene muchas influencias y puede conocer alguno. Quiero divorciarme lo antes posible.

–Descuida le llamaré en este instante a nuestros abogados, son los mejores del país, ya veremos cómo en poco tiempo quedas divorciada, sólo se retrasaría en caso de que estuvieras embarazada, tenemos que probar eso.

–¿Embarazada?… –bajó la mirada con tristeza y mucha vergüenza –Eso no será ningún problema, Ranma y yo jamás estuvimos juntos.

–¿¡Cómo!? –ambas hermanas gritaron sorprendidas.

–Sí esa es la verdad, Ranma nunca quiso acostarme conmigo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era humillante tener que reconocerlo, pero debía hacerlo.

Ambas hermanas quedaron mudas y perplejas por unos instantes.

–Es mejor así Akane, con eso conseguiremos no el divorcio sino la anulación matrimonial, si probamos ante el juez que nunca tuviste relaciones, automáticamente quedarás absuelta del matrimonio –dijo Nabiki.

Akane sonrió ligeramente

–Eso es lo que más deseo, divorciarme de Ranma.

…

Akane regresó a trabajar se sentía muy abatida, pero sólo esos niños podrían sacarla de sus penas.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde que Akane se marchó, la soledad y el vacío habían inundado esa casa, desde aquel día no volvió siquiera a presentarse en el Dojo, ya no era necesario a estas alturas ya todos se habrían enterado de lo sucedido. Había tenido una corta charla por teléfono con su padre, pidiéndole que lo sustituyera y ayudara a la familia Tendo, Genma por su puesto le reclamó y le regañó exigiéndole que arreglara las cosas con su esposa, pero Ranma le colgó y desconectó la comunicación en la casa no deseaba recibir llamadas de nadie. Incluso su madre fue a buscarlo varias veces, pero jamás le abrió la puerta, permaneció encerrado durante todos esos días, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía terriblemente vacío, la ausencia de Akane le afectaba y mucho, habían convivido durante un año, aunque no de la mejor manera, la extrañaba. Esos días durmió en el cuarto que alguna vez compartió con Akane, toda la casa estaba impregnado de su suave y exquisito aroma, todo le recordaba a ella, había unas cuantas prendas de ella en el armario, la decoración de la casa, el jardín, los cerezos que con tanto esmero y cariño cuidaba.

Bajó las escaleras sin mucho ánimo y bebió un poco de agua, se sentó en la mesa y observó los anillos, los tomó con sus manos y los apretó en su puño.

–Ahora debes estar feliz Akane, eres libre… libre de hacer lo que quieras ¡Te marchaste y me dejaste solo! ¡Me abandonaste! –gritó perdiendo la cordura, comenzó a quebrar todo lo que tenía en frente, estaba enloquecido. Subió corriendo las escaleras y continuó destruyéndolo todo. Rompió los espejos de la habitación, los jarrones y abrió el armario.

–Maldición te hubieras llevado todas tus cosas, comenzó a golpearlo –desahogando su furia, hasta que cayó una caja de madera, una especie de baúl pequeño que cuando impactó en el suelo, se abrió. Lo miró y se percató que en su interior habían un conjunto de cartas apiladas, las observó y se percató que eran las que él le había mandado cuando estaba en China, pero algo en especial llamó su atención, observó una especie de libro extraño, lo tomó y se percató que no era un libro, era un diario, lo apretó con fuerza por un momento pensó en destruirlo o deshacerse de él, pero si estaba allí era de Akane y allí debería haber información muy importante, respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, lo giró para quedar la cara frontal a la vista y observó una pequeña llave que colgaba de él, la tomó y abrió el diario.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores… muchas gracias por leer, Como pudieron leer, ya explotó la bomba, Akane dejó definitivamente a Ranma, ya era hora he he, y se vienen más revelaciones ahora que Ranma encontró el diario, no pueden dejar de leer y tomen un pañuelo, lo necesitarán. Discúlpenme he tenido muchísimo trabajo y me absorbe demasiado tiempo, les voy a quedar a deber otra vez los comentarios, pero créanme que siempre los leo y por allí varios lectores me preguntaron si Ranma había vencido su maldición, en este capítulo ya obtuvieron la respuesta, no pudo hasta eso le salió mal, otros le atinaron sí era Ranma, pero no borracho, le agarró la lluvia y su auto se atascó, tuvo que llegar a su casa a pie y se mojó… gracias a eso todo se descubrió; por allí otro lector me sugirió que Ranma participara más en la historia acentuando el cómo vivía él las cosas, durante todos los capítulos anteriores conocimos más la perspectiva de Akane, porque Ranma resultaba un misterio, pero a partir de este capítulo tendremos mucho más de Ranma que de Akane, no se lo pueden perder… les sugiero en el siguiente leer con la canción más triste que conozcan y leer despacio, les advierto que es un capítulo agotador y muy emocional. Sobre este capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Desde mi punto de vista Akane tomó la decisión adecuada y valiente al saber que se enfrentaría a su familia tradicionalista. La señora Nodoka muy machista que tal, recuerden que en Japón existe mucho el machismo, como en muchos países, además Nodoka es una mujer criada en esas costumbres, desde luego está equivocada, pero quise plasmarla como yo creo que ella reaccionaría ante una situación así. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 29:**

" **El Diario de Akane"**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Saludos y les mando un fuerte abrazo. Hasta pronto.**


	29. Chapter 29: El Diario de Akane

" _Que pena amor, caemos en la trampa otra vez…"_

 **.**

 **Capitulo 29**

" **El Diario de Akane"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEER PAUSADAMENTE CON LA CANCIÓN MÁS TRISTE QUE ENCUENTREN**

Lo abrió en la primera página, sin duda era de ella, era su letra:

 _Estoy tan nerviosa porque hoy es el baile de graduación, fui con mis hermanas a escoger mi vestido, ellas dicen que se me ve muy bien, pero no sé si sólo lo dicen porque son mis hermanas y me estiman; esta noche quisiera lucir por primera vez como una chica femenina, una bonita y atractiva… quizá sea demasiado pedir no heredé la belleza de mis hermanas y lo peor de todo es que Shampoo, Ukyo y la loca de Kodashi asistirán a ese baile… sé muy bien que no puedo competir contra ellas, aunque me duela reconocerlo las tres son muy hermosas y virtuosas._

 _Estoy feliz porque Ranma será mi pareja de baile, pero me da miedo que el muy bobo vaya arruinarlo por sus prometidas o que haga algún comentario como de costumbre; como me gustaría que sólo por ese día pudiéramos estar libres de problemas, como me gustaría que esa noche sucediera un milagro y él… se fijara en mí…_

Ranma sintió una calidez en su pecho y continuó.

 _No puedo negar que fue una velada hermosa al principio, sucedieron tantas cosas bellas; bailó, bailó conmigo, pudimos sincronizarnos como si ambos tuviéramos experiencia en ello, nunca antes sentí esa corriente eléctrica envolviéndome de la cabeza a los pies por su cercanía, cuando posó sus manos tibias en mi cintura, fue una sensación tan extraña y agradable a la vez, cuesta mucho trabajo poder describirlo, pero de pronto nos miramos a los ojos tan profundamente que podía verme en sus ojos azules, estaba hipnotizada y en ese momento no podía reaccionar, por un momento sentí que nos besaríamos, estábamos sólo a escasos milímetros de hacerlo, pero la magia acabó cuando esa bella melodía terminó, y con ello toda la magia y alegría de esa noche; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Ranma terminó con esos momentos especiales cuando comenzó a insultarme, me dolió profundamente, sobretodo porque se lo dijo a ellas, a Shampoo y a Ukyo, era de esperarse, no es que me sorprendiera, porque siempre era lo mismo, todo se venía abajo cuando abría la boca para lastimarme, para recordar lo que yo ya sabía… no podía negar que tenía razón, es verdad no soy una chica bonita, ni femenina, ni se cocinar y soy muy torpe, pero porque ofenderme de esa manera en ese momento en frente de esas mujeres, porque esa crueldad, cuando yo pensé que podíamos… soy una tonta, una pobre soñadora que sólo construye castillos en el aire… fue lo mejor terminar mi compromiso con Ranma, fue lo mejor, aunque me parte el alma, él será libre de elegir su esposa y yo seré libre de seguir mi vida…_

Ranma dio vuelta a la página y pensó: " _Akane todavía me quería en ese momento"…_

…

 _Han pasado ya varios días desde que terminé mi compromiso con Ranma, y se marchó con tía Nodoka y tío Genma, siento un vacío en mi interior… como si una parte de mi faltara… lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, pero debía ser así, aunque mi corazón no quiera aceptarlo debo aprender a aceptar que Ranma ya no está en mi vida…_

…

 _Ranma vino a buscarme, por más que le ordené a mi corazón no verme vulnerable ante el mis sentimientos me delataron… pero hubo algo que me dejó sorprendida Ranma se disculpó por lo de aquella noche, lo sentí sincero y no sólo eso, me dijo que yo era una chica especial…_

…

 _Hoy vi a Ranma… me dijo que me veía muy linda, sentí mil mariposas revoloteando en mi interior, jamás escuché de sus labios sinceros decirme un cumplido… el piensa que soy linda… y lo más extraordinario vino después; me besó, me besó por primera vez, fue una sensación indescriptible, tan ajena, tan extraña pero tan maravillosa; aunque me da temor, temor de que sólo haya sido un impulso._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma, recordó su primer beso con Akane, saber que ella había deseado tanto ese beso como él le propició alegría.

…

 _Ranma me dijo que ayudaría a mi familia y se haría cargo de mí… nos besamos por segunda vez, aunque nuestras familias llegaron a interrumpir, fue un beso muy lindo…_

…

 _Ranma comenzó a trabajar en un gimnasio, lo veo muy poco y hay días que ni siquiera nos vemos; no sé a dónde va a parar todo esto, ya nos hemos besado, pero no sé qué somos, ese bobo no me ha dicho nada, será que no le interesa tener una relación conmigo… espero estar equivocándome._

…

 _Entramos a la universidad, ambos estamos en facultades distintas… pero lo peor de todo es que tiene compañeras muy lindas, detesto sentir esto, sentirme insegura, sentir celos… temo que Ranma ponga sus ojos en otra chica y se olvidé de mi, después de todo ya no somos nada, nuestro compromiso se rompió desde la fiesta de graduación, pero aun así me gustaría pensar que podemos estar juntos…_

…

 _Hace algunos días que no he visto a Ranma, casi no hemos coincidido últimamente, sé que está trabajando y se está esforzando mucho en la universidad, antes podía verlo a diario porque vivía en mi casa, extraño esos días en los que íbamos al instituto y peleábamos por cualquier cosa… pronto será mi cumpleaños y quisiera poder compartir ese día con él._

…

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no lo he visto por la facultad, ni por ninguna parte, presiento que no recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños, estoy triste, sé que no debería afectarme, pero me afecta demasiado, quizá para él no sea importante, quizá la única que piense en él sea yo…_

 _Sucedió algo que jamás pensé que podría pasar, Ranma me pidió que fuera su novia, nunca me había sentido tan feliz… no puedo creerlo, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y no sólo eso me dijo que me ama, Ranma me ama… siento que mi corazón va a estallar de alegría me parece todo tan irreal como un sueño, pero no lo es, esta vez no es un sueño es real, como el sol, como el viento… Ranma y yo por fin somos novios._

Ranma volvió a sonreír, su semblante duro había desaparecido por completo, dio vuelta a la página.

…

 _Estamos viviendo una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, es algo extraño, pero estamos acostumbrándonos, aunque seguimos peleando mucho, al menos no lo hacemos con la misma frecuencia de antes y acallamos los conocidos insultos con disculpas oportunas… con besos y abrazos o un simple lo siento sincero… sé que es imposible cambiar a una persona, Ranma es como es y eso es parte de lo que me atrajo de él, he pensado que nuestras peleas son una parte fundamental para que nuestra relación se mantenga y bueno debo reconocer que yo tampoco soy fácil…_

…

 _Hoy fue un día muy complicado para todos, en especial para Ranma, fue expuesto frente a muchos estudiantes de la universidad en su forma femenina… descubrieron su maldición, fue terrible escuchar el bullicio salvaje de habladurías, me dio tanto coraje escuchar a todos decir cosas tan terribles de él, pero me dolió más ver como Ranma se abatió, su semblante ensombrecido lleno de desesperanza y frustración, no soporto verlo así, no soporto verlo sufrir, desearía poder borrar cualquier tristeza o desasosiego en su alma, quisiera ser esa fortaleza que le sirve de apoyo. Me pidió que lo dejara, que termináramos nuestra relación por su maldición, para que yo no tuviera que soportar a su lado las habladurías, que yo no terminara condenada a vivir con un fenómeno… pero él no entendía que eso es imposible, lo que me pedía es un imposible para mí, porque lo amo, lo amo tan profundamente que no soportaría estar lejos de él, lo amo con cada centímetro de mi ser… no me importa y nunca me ha importado su maldición, yo lo amo como él es y me gustaría que él pudiera entenderlo y algún día aceptarse, porque sé que el sufre mucho por ello, sé que no está conforme y me da miedo que pueda intentar alguna tontería por volver a la normalidad…_

-Akane… tú en verdad me amabas… no comprendo que fue lo que cambió –hizo una pausa, para volver a leer.

…

 _Estoy tan triste y tan enojada con Ranma, piensa irse a China para terminar con su maldición, pero él no está pensando ni un segundo en mí, no está pensando que si se va, me va a dejar tan sola, que me va a condenar al abandono por un sueño que quizá nunca se cumpla, ¿por qué es tan egoísta que no piensa en mí? ¿por qué se tiene que ir por tanto tiempo? no lo entiendo, él sabe que a mí no me interesa nada sólo estar a su lado… y no sólo eso es lo que me tiene preocupada, el lugar a donde va es muy peligroso, podría perder la vida, porque no comprende el enorme riesgo al que se está exponiendo, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara a Ranma, es un obstinado y el más tonto de los tontos… me siento tan mal que no quiero verlo, no quiero hablar con él…_

…

 _Después de hablar con Kasumi, he comprendido que no puedo cortarle las alas a Ranma, vencer su maldición ha sido su mayor deseo desde que llegó a Nerima, no puedo interferir en sus decisiones y rogarle que se quede a mi lado… no puedo ser egoísta, aunque me duela lo dejaré ir y lo apoyaré, sé que pasará muchísimo tiempo antes de que vuelva a verlo, pero no puedo ser un obstáculo para él…_

…

 _Ranma y yo decidimos ir a un pequeño viaje de fin de semana a los bosques Kioru, fue un viaje inolvidable, sobretodo porque pudimos convivir sin los acosos incomodos de nuestras familias; fue tan especial, no sólo porque el lugar es majestuoso, sino también porque Ranma me pidió que fuera su esposa… es increíble, siento que vuelo en las nubes con sólo recordar cómo me lo pidió, tan lindo, tan galante y tan él a la vez… me muero de vergüenza sólo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en ese bosque, ambos nos besamos como nunca antes, con sus labios ardientes sobre los míos, sus caricias… yo deseaba en ese momento hacer el amor con él, quizá sea una locura de mi parte, tanto que él tuvo más cordura que yo y me dijo que deseaba tener ese momento especial regresando de China, cuando fuera un hombre completo, se casaría conmigo, fue un momento único tan romántico, comprendí que Ranma tiene sus detalles y en verdad me ama… dormimos juntos, pero no sentí temor alguno ni vergüenzas porque estaba a su lado, cubriéndome con sus brazos cálidos y protectores, sin duda llevaré ese recuerdo grabado en mi memoria por todo lo que me quede de vida…_

Ranma suspiró hondo al recordar ese pasaje en su vida en la que eran realmente felices, recordó aquel día y lo que sintió. Dio vuelta a la página para continuar.

…

 _Fue un día terrible para mí, Ranma finalmente se fue a China, no puedo dejar de llorar, hace apenas unas horas de su partida, pasará más de un año para que pueda volver a verlo, ya lo extraño tanto, no sé cómo podré llevar mi vida en su ausencia, extrañándolo tanto; sólo deseo con todo mi corazón que pueda conseguir lo que tanto anhela y mientras estaré esperándolo._

…

 _Ranma y yo nos comunicamos por cartas, ya han pasado algunos meses desde que se fue, en todo este tiempo he estado sobreviviendo a la rutina, a mi familia, a la universidad, y al ferviente deseo de volver a verlo, extraño poder verlo, besarlo, tocarlo… daría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz, aunque sea sólo para pelear, es curioso, pero extraño tanto incluso nuestras terribles e interminables peleas, aquellas tardes en las que regresábamos de la escuela y enfrentábamos locuras y desafíos ajenos… Ranma como me haces falta, aunque las cartas sirven para saber cómo estás no dejo de preocuparme por ti, a pesar que siempre me cuentas que todo está bien, sé que estás esforzándote mucho y poniéndote en riesgo en ese lugar por conseguir volver a ser normal… Ranma si pudieras comprender que a mí no me importa que te conviertas en chica, pero debo respetar tus decisiones y pase lo que pase siempre estaré esperándote…_

-No entiendo… no hay mucha coherencia en lo que Akane dice en su diario y lo que de verdad siente, ella misma me dijo que era un fenómeno que le provocaba asco. Estoy seguro que en este diario voy a encontrar todas las respuestas –sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sujetaba el diario de Akane, sabía que lo siguiente que leyera sería revelador y podría herirlo profundamente, pero debía saber todo lo que sucedió durante su ausencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que encontró el diario, habían pasado horas estaba encerrado en su casa desde hace varios días que Akane lo había abandonado. Respiró profundo y continuó.

…

 _Esta tarde llegó a mi casa un sobre sin remitente, en su interior había dos fotos de Ranma y Shampoo, en una de ellas estaban besándose, no sé qué pensar por un lado siento una profunda angustia de que sean verídicas, pero por otro siento que no puedo dejarme llevar por los celos y desconfiar de Ranma, pero lo más extraño es que si son verdaderas, eso quiere decir que Shampoo está con él en China y que Ranma me ha ocultado eso todo este tiempo, no puedo pensar en eso, Ranma no tendría por qué ocultarlo…_

 _Hablé con Ukyo y ella me aseguró que vio a Shampoo muy cariñosa con Ranma… me dolió mucho no puedo evitarlo, porque me ocultó algo así, no tiene sentido, quizá no quiso hacerme sentir mal y que me pusiera celosa… Azumi me dijo que probablemente Ukyo esté mintiendo por los sentimientos que aún guarda por Ranma… no sé qué pensar, lo que sí es que no me agrada en lo absoluto que Shampoo esté cerca de Ranma, conociendo lo descarada que es… Ukyo y Azumi me aconsejaron que la mejor para manera para salir de dudas es ir a visitar a Ranma a China sólo así sabré la verdad… estoy muy nerviosa, pero yo quiero confiar en él no puedo vivir con esos celos y temores toda la vida, yo creo en sus palabras, me ama y se va a casar conmigo, no sé si sea lo correcto ir, no quiero entorpecer su entrenamiento y distraerlo, pero por otro lado me carcome la duda no sé qué hacer…_

Ranma hizo una pequeña pausa, desconocía que Akane había recibido esas fotos, ¿cuándo fueron tomadas? por supuesto era posible, durante su estancia en China Shampoo siempre estuvo acosándolo y posiblemente en uno de sus intentos por seducirlo tomó esas fotos y se las envió a Akane.

…

 _Después de pensarlo mucho, finalmente tomé una decisión, iré a ver a Ranma a China, en realidad por primera vez no tengo dudas respecto a su amor y su fidelidad; iré a verlo porque quiero estar con él, verlo, poder volver a abrazarlo, besarlo y si es posible estar con el… ya no tengo miedos ni dudas quiero estar con Ranma; además si Shampoo está allí la sacaré del camino y le haré ver qué lugar ocupa… no sé qué haré cuando lo vea… supongo que me lo comeré a besos…_

-¿Akane fue a China? –dijo intrigado. Pensó que ese viaje nunca se llevó a cabo, continuó.

…

 _No puedo creer lo que vi, es la sensación más horrible y destructiva que he experimentado en toda mi vida, la escena más cruel y lacerante que cualquier persona pueda pasar, ver a la persona que amas haciéndole el amor a otra… los vi claramente, no fue producto de mi imaginación ni de mis celos emergentes, fue la realidad, Ranma y Shampoo teniendo relaciones… él estaba sobre su cuerpo haciéndola suya y ella gozaba del calor de su cuerpo…_

Ranma se detuvo, releyó varias veces ese fragmento.

-¿¡Qué!?... no puede ser… ¿por qué Akane escribió eso? yo jamás estuve con Shampoo, jamás, ¿porque dice todo eso?...

 _Cómo pudiste Ranma, cómo pudiste hacerme eso, cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera, con ella porque lo hiciste, porque me rompiste el corazón de esta manera, porque no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando, porque no me dijiste que estabas interesado en ella y no en mí, porque a ella si le hiciste el amor y a mí no… Porque te burlaste de mí, quizá siempre estuviste con ella y viajaste a China para disfrutar con libertad la relación clandestina que sostenías con ella… me causaste un dolor muy profundo, me heriste de muerte y acabaste con todas mi ilusiones. Al verte allí tan feliz con ella no tuve el valor de reclamarte ni de pedirte explicaciones, me venció la cobardía, no sabía cómo enfrentarte, no quería sentirme más humillada de lo que ya estaba, que me vieras llorar, sufrir, por eso hui de allí inmediatamente y regresé a Japón… hubiera deseado haber estado soñando, que fuera una pesadilla, pero todo era real… Jamás te voy a perdonar, jamás voy a perdonar tu engaño y que me hayas ilusionado, que me hayas mentido y hayas jugado con mis sentimientos, aprenderé a olvidarte, sé que será muy difícil, pero lucharé por ello todos los días._

-¿Cuándo fue a China? ¿en qué momento?... ¿de dónde saca todo eso?… Cómo fue que ella nos vio si eso jamás sucedió –comenzó a memorizar y tratar de recordar aquellos días, para encontrar una explicación a eso.

…

 _Han pasado varios días desde que regresé de China, sigo llorando y sufriendo, el dolor no cesa… parece una eterna agonía, es ilógico, incoherente, absurdo, el sólo pensar de lo feliz que me sentía de haberme convertido en tu novia, y lograr por fin que me propusieras matrimonio sin haber sido obligado por nadie, ilusa caía en tus juegos y me tenías completamente en tus manos, creí fielmente en tu promesa, te creí mío… te creí todo… nunca hubiera sospechado nada, sino hubiera sido por esas fotos anónimas… no es la primera vez que creo en ti y que pongo mi corazón en tus manos y tú siempre logras decepcionarme; en el pasado ya había tenido por tu parte varios tragos amargos, soportar tus insultos y desplantes, ahora parece un juego de niños, nada comparado a lo que me has hecho ahora… Aquí estoy como una niña deseando que esa película de terror termine y que todo sea producto de mi imaginación, pero no es así, lo que estoy viviendo ahora, es mi peor pesadilla encarnada, y lo peor de todo es que mi universo parece confabulado a recrearme esos momentos que ya no quiero recordar, en los que estaba en ese bosque, donde fue la última vez que pudimos estar juntos, a solas, aquel donde me juraste amor eterno y me hiciste la promesa de volver siendo un hombre completo para casarte conmigo, aquél en el que me jugué el todo por el todo y donde no dude en intentar entregarme a ti, pero tu… me rechazaste… A mí ni siquiera quisiste tocarme… y a ella… a ella le hiciste el amor… La preferiste a ella, porque Shampoo si es una chica hermosa, con un rostro bello y un cuerpo perfecto y fuerte… porque ella cocina delicioso… porque ella es una chica femenina… todo lo contrario a mi… por eso la tomaste a ella y a mí no…Yo solo era para ti una chica fea, poco femenina y con un cuerpo aburrido, por eso siempre te burlabas de mí… pero aun así no tenías derecho a engañarme de esa forma… no sabes el daño que me provocaste, los pedazos que quedan de mí, jamás volverán a unirse… tu acabaste con cualquier ilusión que pudiera tener… Pero te lo agradezco Ranma, te agradezco que no hayas permitido que pasara algo entre nosotros, fue lo mejor, así puedo odiarte menos… y te juro que aquella Akane ilusa y torpe que conociste hoy quedará enterrada para siempre._

Mientras leía sintió el dolor en las palabras de Akane y se identificó con cada una de ellas, justo así se había sentido él, cuando regresó de China la primera vez.

-¡Nada de eso es cierto Akane! ¡Yo jamás te engañé, jamás estuve con ninguna mujer!.. –decía alterado, mientras giraba la página.

…

 _Hoy envié la última carta para Ranma, no pienso volver a escribirle jamás, con esa carta di por terminada nuestra relación, espero que no vuelva nunca y que sea muy feliz con Shampoo… yo ya no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero volver a verlo no lo soportaría… fue lo mejor ya todo ha terminado, con eso rompo el compromiso y todo vínculo que nos haya unido alguna vez._

Ranma recordó aquella carta, empezaba a entender por qué se la envió. Continuó, se asombró al no encontrar información de Hinomoto, para esas fechas ya debían tener una relación, ¿por qué Akane no lo mencionaba para nada? era muy extraño, decidió continuar, sólo así despejaría todas sus dudas.

…

 _He estado intentado volver a mi rutina, no ha sido fácil, he cambiado mucho, mi papá me pregunta constantemente porque no hablo de Ranma… no tengo el valor de decirle todavía que ya no estoy con él ha estado delicado de salud y la verdad no quiero tener que decirle lo que descubrí, no quiero volver a hablar de eso más. Azumi ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, en este tiempo, me he volcado completamente a la universidad y a ella, desde hace días entré al club de artes marciales de la facultad de Educación Física, Hinomoto me invitó y accedí porque es una manera de despejar mi mente y mantenerme ocupada, lejos de los recuerdos que sólo me atormentan…_

Ranma hizo una pausa, finalmente Hinomoto aparecía en el diario de Akane, apretó con fuerza el diario, reuniendo valor para continuar.

 _Hinomoto es un buen chico, me anima todos los días e intenta sacarme una sonrisa, pero por más que lo intento me cuesta mucho hacerlo, es un gran maestro, he aprendido muchos trucos nuevos, a diferencia de Ranma él jamás se ha negado a enseñarme._

 _-_ Maldito Hinomoto… -apretó el diario con furia.

…

 _Ranma regresó de China, no me lo esperaba, cuando lo ví fue como ver a un fantasma y revivir todos los recuerdos que tengo de él… fue horrible no creí que lo volviera a ver, no quería hacerlo, pero quizá eso debía pasar y tuve que enfrentarlo… Que mentiroso y falso es, con su mirada y semblante inocente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me miró y me besó en ese parque donde fuimos a hablar; lo peor de todo es que ese beso fue una sórdida agonía para mí, porque su beso era tan profundo parecía tan lleno de amor, de necesidad, de añoranza, como si de verdad me amara, sentí morir en ese preciso momento, sentía que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban y me ponían a merced de ese embustero; deseaba que me besara, corresponderle con locura, que ese momento no terminara jamás, porque mi mente parecía estar dormida en ese momento denegada por la incapacidad de razonar, fue muy difícil encontrar de nuevo mi orgullo y volver a la realidad, afortunadamente abandoné esa locura y recordé lo que vi en China… le pedí que me soltará, que no volviera a tocarme nunca más, que regresará a China, pero lejos de hacer caso a mis palabras, el insistía más y se acercaba a mí, su mirada parecía ser tan real, sus palabras diciéndome que me amaba, ¿Por qué continuaba con la mentira? si yo ya lo sabía todo… le dije que ya no lo amaba, pero el parecía no entender, su mirada era tierna, me miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de ternura… su mirada me estaba matando lentamente porque temía de caer en sus juegos de nuevo. Entonces comprendí que él sólo estaba haciéndose el listo conmigo y nuevamente pensaba que tenía la ventaja sobre mí, no iba a recriminarle lo de Shampoo, no iba a caer tan bajo reclamándole aquello, pisoteando mi dignidad, si él tenía la sangre fría para llegar hasta mi casa a buscarme para seguir burlándose de mí, entonces yo también la tendría para sacarlo de mi vida para siempre… utilicé las palabras más crueles que vinieron a mi mente, le mentí diciéndole que no lo amaba, que era un fenómeno, un hombre patético y por más que se lo repetía él parecía no entenderlo, no aceptarlo, me miraba con su rostro desencajado y sus ojos enrojecidos diciéndome que mentía, que todo lo que decía era mentira… no era suficiente, no estaba funcionando, entonces le di donde más le duele… le grité con todas mis fuerzas que era un fenómeno que era imposible amar a alguien que se transformara en mujer, que era un pobre diablo, un poco hombre, egocéntrico, inmaduro que yo necesitaba a alguien mejor que él y que ya lo había encontrado en Hinomoto, le dije que era mejor que él y que había estado saliendo con él desde que se fue a China… vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y dolor, vi su decepción y sentí su desesperación y furia cuando me sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, exigiéndome que lo mirara a los ojos y repitiera lo que había dicho, que admitiera que estaba mintiendo, reuní todo el valor para continuar y le repetí que no lo amaba, que me daba lastima y asco y que lo odiaba con todas mi fuerzas… entonces entendió por fin y se marchó. Aún teniendo la certeza del daño que me produjo con su engaño y haber triunfado por primera vez ante él, me siento terrible, me siento fatal, de haberle dicho esas palabras tan crueles… le mentí para que se marchara y no volviera nunca más, le mentí para sacarlo de mi vida y me duele, lo peor de todo es que me duele haberle dicho todo eso y sobre todo me duele haberlo visto así, jamás lo vi tan afectado, pero debía ser así, como podía decirle que lo amo tanto como antes que no puedo odiarlo por más que lo he intentado, seguiría en su juego y eso no podía permitirlo._

Las lágrimas de Ranma descendieron sin cesar se sujetó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, acallando el llanto que luchaba por salir.

-No puede ser… todo fue una mentira, una maldita mentira… ¡maldita sea porque no me dijo lo que estaba pasando, durante todo este tiempo creí en sus palabras! –limpió sus lágrimas y continuó. –¡AGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!… ¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿Por qué te lo guardaste?… Todo esto fue producto del engaño de Shampoo y Ukyo ¡maldita sea no lo puedo creer… como pudieron! –estaba lleno de rabia y frustración, golpeó la pared varias veces, dejando sus nudillos lastimados. Sus lágrimas corrían como una fuente de agua, se tranquilizó un poco y continuó, tenía que saber más…

…

 _En noches como ésta, cuando la angustia invade mi ser, es cuando mi corazón me traiciona y palpita fuerte de sólo recordarlo y pensarlo, porque no me entiende, porque no se sincroniza con mi mente y me deja estar en paz; es verdad que me atemoriza el solo pensar que Ranma esté en peligro, siento escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo el imaginar que él esté pasando por malos momentos… yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causó… pero tampoco deseo seguir pensando en él como lo hago, sentirme como me siento, esto tiene que terminar ya._

…

 _Hoy sucedió algo que realmente no me esperaba, Yamato me besó y me tomó por sorpresa, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería hacerme feliz, pero en ese beso estaba él… estaba Ranma, no comprendo porque a pesar de que han pasado ya varios meses que todo terminó sigo pensando en él y mucho más que antes… me siento tan mal conmigo misma porque no puedo corresponderle a Yamato, él es muy bueno y gentil conmigo y siempre intenta levantarme el ánimo, ¿por qué no puedo verlo con otros ojos? ¿por qué no puedo enamorarme de él y dejar de atormentarme por Ranma? iniciar una relación con él, pero sólo puedo ver a Yamato como un amigo y nada más, quizá el fantasma de Ranma me persiga toda la vida, hoy comprendí que nunca podré amar a nadie de nuevo ni tener una relación con nadie._

…

-Akane…

 _Ha pasado un año sin ninguna novedad, las cosas siguen igual, aunque tengo las mejores notas en la universidad, sigo entrenando en el gimnasio no puedo creer lo mucho que he mejorado, pero aún no logró ser tan fuerte… Azumi y Yamato se han vuelto mis ángeles y los considero como mis mejores amigos, sin ellos no podría estar en pie… me he resignado a estar sin Ranma aunque no he logrado olvidarlo, quiza eso nunca pase, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin él_

-Akane nunca tuvo una relación amorosa con Hinomoto… ella siguió amándome -dijo entre risas con un semblante cubierto de alegría.

…

 _Hoy hablé con Ukyo… me enteré de algo terrible, me confesó toda la verdad… hoy supe que Ranma jamás me engañó que todo fue una vil trampa, un sórdido engaño de Shampoo y Ukyo, que fraguaron el plan más siniestro que se les ocurrió fingir que Ranma me engañaba con esa amazona, sólo para separarnos… durante un año creí que Ranma me había sido infiel, que se había burlado de mí y todo era una mentira de esas dos infelices… como pudieron hacernos esto, hacernos pasar por tanto dolor… lo que más me duele es que le dije cosas terribles a Ranma, lo desprecié de la peor manera, lo insulté hasta el cansancio y se marchó y jamás volvió… él debe odiarme, debe pensar lo peor de mí… caímos en su trampa, me deje arrastrar por sus engaños y ahora mi relación con Ranma está rota. Quisiera correr a buscarlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo de que me rechace, pero debo hablar con él, pedirle perdón y decirle todo lo que pasó. Iré a China a buscarlo._

…

 _Me siento tan triste porque mi padre está muy mal, tiene una enfermedad muy rara que lo tiene entre la vida y la muerte, planeaba ir a ver a Ranma, pero es imposible, no puedo dejar a mi padre así, además hemos acumulado muchas deudas con todo lo de su enfermedad, debo trabajar y reabrir el Dojo, sino no podremos comprar el tratamiento que necesita mi papá._

…

 _Estoy tan agotada, entre las clases de la universidad, las clases que imparto en el Dojo y cuidar a papá no me doy abasto, pero no hay otra, necesitamos salir adelante sólo estamos Nabiki y yo porque Kasumi tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo… He estado mandándole cartas a Ranma y tía Nodoka ha estado intentando comunicarse con él pero no hay señales de él… me preocupa no sé cómo está, lo extraño tanto, no ha respondido mis cartas, quizá no quiera saber nada de mí. Me aterra pensar que ya me haya olvidado… Ranma espero que estés con bien como quisiera poder ir a buscarte pero estoy atada aquí…_

…

 _Ryoga llegó como caído del cielo y se ofreció a ayudarme con las clases en el Dojo, en realidad necesitaba esa ayuda, me siento muy cansada… es un gran amigo y siempre lo encuentro cuando más lo necesito._

…

 _La salud de mi papá finalmente mejoró un poco, por lo menos ya no tiene recaídas y está estable… Ryoga y yo iremos a buscar a Ranma a China, me da miedo, debo aceptarlo, han pasado casi dos años desde que terminamos definitivamente, pero deseo verlo, deseo aclarar todo…_

…

 _Regresamos de China esta noche, durante varios días buscamos por todas las montañas de Zuen Kin, la aldea de Chin Hu y aldeas aledañas, no hay pistas de Ranma, no sabemos nada de su paradero, lo único que tengo certeza es que sigue vivo, porque recibe las cartas de tía Nodoka y de vez en cuando habla con ella… eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que haya sobrevivido a ese lugar tan tenebroso, está cubierto de magia, de misterios y quimeras horribles… Ranma me haces tanta falta, donde estás…_

-Estuviste buscándome Akane… durante esos tres años me buscaste –decía bastante confundido.

…

 _No he encontrado otra oportunidad para ir a buscar a Ranma, mi papá otra vez fue hospitalizado, su salud empeora cada vez más, los tratamientos ya no le están sirviendo, necesita otros que son muy difíciles de conseguir y muy costosos… no sé qué hacer ni el sueldo de Nabiki ni el mío ni la ayuda del doctor Tofu es suficiente para cubrir todo lo que necesita mi papá, estoy desesperada…_

…

 _Hace semanas me gradué de la universidad, no asistí a la graduación por el estado de mi papá… muchos de mis compañeros obtuvieron trabajos en instituciones de gobierno, otros como Azumi se mudaron a Kioto a centros especializados, me dolió mucho su partida porque ahora me siento tan sola, pero me alegra que esté cumpliendo sus sueños y que Shiosuke haya dejado todo por ir detrás de ella. Finalmente Azumi puso sus ojos en él y ahora son muy felices… en cambio yo estoy aquí dando clases en el Dojo sin poder ejercer mi carrera y lo peor de todo lejos del amor de mi vida… muy lejos de él. Como quisiera que Ranma regresara, pero esas esperanzas las veo imposibles y por el momento yo no puedo hacer nada… ya ni siquiera contesta las cartas de tía Nodoka ni tampoco se ha comunicado con ella…_

…

 _Sucedió un milagro… Ranma regresó, y está vez no es un sueño como los tantos que he tenido durante estos tres años, Ranma regresó a Nerima y no sólo eso hablé con él, pude tocarlo, besarlo, sentir nuevamente sus labios tibios y su aroma tan fresco tan varonil, tan único… ha cambiado mucho, se ve más alto, maduro y con un semblante muy serio, pero lo más extraño de todo es que quiere casarse conmigo después de todos estos años, bueno porque papá se lo pidió pero aun así puso el tema sobre la mesa y eso me hace muy feliz, no supe que responderle en ese momento, porque siento que primero debemos hablar aclarar todo sobre el pasado y estar plenamente segura que el siente lo mismo que yo y en verdad quiere casarse conmigo… le pedí que habláramos mañana… todo sucedió tan deprisa que no hubo oportunidad de nada, pero mañana la habrá…_

…

 _Me levanté temprano esta mañana, todos duermen aún, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, estuve reflexionando toda la noche y desde que salió el sol y definitivamente aceptaré la propuesta de Ranma, lo amo y he esperado esto durante tantos años, pero tengo que saber si el me ama todavía y si no está comprometiéndose conmigo nuevamente sólo porque mi papá se lo pidió…_

…

 _Ranma me ama todavía, me lo dijo y me pidió que fuera su esposa, colocó una hermosa sortija en mi dedo, aunque me siento un poco extraña, se ve demasiado costosa, pero prefiero definitivamente la que me dio hace años antes de irse a China, aun la conservo y la conservaré siempre porque fue la primera vez que me pidió que fuera su esposa…_

Ranma hizo una pausa, recordó aquella sortija echa del tallo de una planta que el mismo había formado, siguió leyendo.

… _intenté hablarle de lo que sucedió en el pasado, disculparme por todo lo que le dije y aclarar lo de la trampa que nos tendieron, pero no hubo oportunidad de explicarme, quizá debería dejar aquello en el pasado y volver a retomar lo que teníamos, lo que nos arrebataron._

…

 _He notado a Ranma muy extraño, no conserva aquella mirada suspicaz y llena de brillo que tenía, ahora sus ojos parecen impenetrables, me desconcierta un poco porque a veces lo siento distante conmigo, pero quizá sea natural, teníamos años sin vernos, por otro lado estoy feliz de estar con él de convivir aunque sea a ratos porque ambos tenemos muchos pendientes… nos casaremos dentro de un mes es una locura, pero una locura que me hace muy feliz, por fin seré su esposa…_

…

 _Ranma y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a los Bosques Kioru, lo que más me impresionó es que me llevó allí para conocer la que será nuestra casa, es aquella casa que visitamos hace años, que estaba abandonada y prácticamente en ruinas, luce tan diferente, Ranma la restauró, la restauró para mí y quedó hermosa, nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir en una casona como esa… Ranma no deja de sorprenderme y no puedo dejar de admirarlo, cada día me enorgullezco más de él, por sus detalles, y sobre todo, por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado a mi familia y a mí; pagó todas las deudas y está cubriendo todo el tratamiento de mi papá… es un gran hombre aunque también me siento muy apenada de causarle tantas molestias._

…

 _En tres días será mi boda, estoy contenta y también muy nerviosa, estoy a punto de vivir una nueva etapa con Ranma, mi futuro esposo, ya tengo listo todo, mi vestido es hermoso, tía Nodoka dice que me veré hermosa con el, que volveré a loco a Ranma, pero sobre todo con toda esa ropa interior que me compraron, me sonrojo de sólo imaginarlo, falta tan poco para convertirme en su esposa, en su mujer… no sé cómo agradecer al cielo volver a coincidir con Ranma, haber tenido la dicha de volverlo a ver y que ahora podamos recuperar todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados, y compartir nuestra vida juntos. Lo amo como nunca y trataré todos los días de hacerlo feliz, seré la mejor esposa para él y estaré a su lado siempre…_

Ranma suspiró, ahora Akane ya no estaba a su lado.

…

 _Debo admitir que es un poco raro estar casada, sobre todo en el aspecto de dormir con alguien en la misma cama, cuando toda tu vida has dormido sola, compartir el armario, la casa, todo, pero lo más complicado es adaptarte a los tiempos y la forma de ser y hacer las cosas de la otra persona. Ranma y yo no tuvimos luna de miel, tenía muchos compromisos en el Dojo, lo restauró y empezó a trabajar en él, pasa muchas horas fuera de casa y lo veo muy poco, sé que él trabaja mucho por mí y por ayudar a mi familia, pero a veces me siento muy sola…_

…

 _Hoy tuve mi primer altercado con Ranma, hice el desayuno al pie de la letra como mamá lo escribió en su recetario, no entiendo porque no resultó… pero lo que más me dolió fue la actitud que tuvo Ranma conmigo y lo que me dijo con su mirada severa, me dijo que estaba asqueroso y no sabía cocinar, como era posible que en todo este tiempo no hubiera aprendido a cocinar bien, me sentí tan mal, pensé que me pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña que ha sido regañada. El ni siquiera se disculpó se fue sin más sin despedirse ni nada. Me sentía tan molesta y tan impotente por tener los mismos errores de siempre, pero aún así no tenía por qué ser tan duro conmigo._

 _En la tarde regresó con una mujer, la señora Minako, le escuche decirle que no me permitiera que tocara la cocina, sentí tanto coraje e indignación, me sentí invadida… aunque afortunadamente la señora Minako se ve muy amable…_

 _Ranma se quedó en casa, y no he vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, han pasado ya varias horas y él no se disculpa ni hace nada por acercarse a mí como antes lo hacía cuando cometía alguna estupidez, no entiendo que sucede… quizá esta exhausto y yo deba intentar acercarme a él, después de todo no es para tanto…_

 _Lo sorprendí y me recosté a su lado tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sentí como tembló y yo también, como una descarga eléctrica que contagia todo lo que toca, miré sus hermosos ojos y sentí como estos poco a poco fueron abandonando esa barrera de seriedad, volví a ver sus ojos luminosos, pero ahora parecían dudosos, sentí tanta ternura por él como si me transmitiese un mensaje oculto de necesidad de amor y comprensión, dejé el coraje atrás y lo besé tiernamente intentando calmar lo que fuera que lo tenía tan tenso, sentí como correspondió mi beso pero muy sutilmente… pero de pronto algo sucedió, algo que no comprendo y me alejó de él acortando todo contacto, se marchó sin darme explicaciones y no llegó a cenar…_

…

 _Desde hace semanas entré a trabajar a la Asociación de "Ángeles en la Tierra", es un sitio maravilloso, lleno de niños con diferentes discapacidades y enfermedades difíciles, trabajar allí es como una cura a mi soledad, esos niños son unos angelitos que llenan mi corazón con sus risas, con sus juegos, hay dos niños en especial que se han ganado mi corazón uno de ellos es el pequeño Touya, dicen que su madre lo abandonó allí en la asociación y desde entonces el pequeño no habla, me entristece mucho su situación, porque por más que intento hablar con él sigue inmerso en su mundo… el pequeño Yusuke es un poco más grande que Touya, él tiene cáncer terminal, leucemia, los médicos dicen que es imposible que sane… me duele tanto quisiera poder hacer algo por él, ese pequeño siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y gentil desde que llegué a la asociación, fue el primero en regalarme su confianza, quisiera que el día de su muerte jamás llegara y poder verlo recuperado… ruego al cielo porque permita que siga con nosotros…_

…

 _Cada día que pasa la distancia entre Ranma y yo se hace más grande, casi no nos vemos, nunca llega a cenar y cuando intento hacerle charla sobre algo él me dice que está cansado y sólo desea dormir, hay días en los que tengo que sacarle las palabras porque el ni siquiera me habla._

…

 _Jamás imaginé que el matrimonio fuera tan difícil, me casé con el hombre que amo, el hombre que mi corazón escogió desde que era una adolescente, me sentía tan dichosa en mi boda que lo único que imaginaba a su lado era felicidad, parece mentira o sátira lo que estoy viviendo en mi matrimonio, lo esperé tanto tiempo, sufrí agonizantemente su ausencia, fueron tantas y tantas las noches que pensaba en él, que sólo pensaba en él… y ahora me siento tan sola… ignorada, no siento su amor, no siento su calor, sólo su indiferencia que me atormenta, cada día lo percibo más frío conmigo y yo me muero de sólo pensar que él ya no me quiera, me muero de sólo pensar que él se casó conmigo sólo para complacer a mi papá… lo amo demasiado y quizá no debería amarlo de esa forma, porque siento que entre más amor le tenga, me lastima más su frialdad; no sé qué hacer, me aterra contarle a mi padre o a mis hermanas sobre todo esto, me aterra decepcionarlos, me aterra que mi papá se preocupe y su salud empeore…_

…

 _Hablé por primera vez con alguien externé un poco lo que siento, hablé con Minako, ella me dijo que no me desesperara, que los hombres son tan diferentes a nosotras y que mi marido Ranma es un hombre muy ocupado que trabaja para mí, pero eso no significa que no me ame y no esté pendiente de mí, por primera vez pude apreciar la otra cara de la moneda y me di cuenta que tenía razón, he sido un poco ingrata y quizá infantil, no me he preocupado por establecer una buena comunicación con él… seguí sus consejos y fui a Nerima a verlo al Dojo, en cuanto lo vi mi corazón se aceleró más que nunca, lucía tan apuesto con su gi negro, su piel sudorosa provocó nuevas sensaciones en mí, unas que nunca creí sentir, nos quedamos solos y le pedí que practicáramos un poco, al principio él se negó, pero al final accedió, lo que vino después fue indescriptible, la sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca, sentir su respiración junto a mí, su olor varonil, lo inimaginable ocurrió y salió de él… me besó, primero muy suave, pero después sentí fundir sus labios incandescentes sobre los míos, nuestras manos se entrelazaron y ese beso propagó en caricias, nuestros cuerpos no tenían distancia alguna, sus besos viajaron a varias partes de mi cuerpo que jamás habían sido exploradas, sentía que flotaba en las nubes… estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, pero fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos… sin embargo fue muy especial._

…

 _Llegamos a la casa una vez más quise crear contacto con él, pero Ranma me evadió una vez más y quiso marcharse como siempre, desesperada le grité ya no podía soportarlo más; le grité que a donde iba porque se marchaba porque me evadía, lo enfrenté por primera vez, necesitaba saber que ocurría, pero él continuó evadiendo e intentando marcharse sin más, lo jalé con fuerza exigiéndole explicaciones, le pregunté si se portaba así conmigo porque me odiaba, tenía que saberlo, pero el finalmente se marchó dejándome sin respuestas… Cómo extraño al Ranma de antes, aquellos días en que peleábamos por horas, discutíamos mucho, pero éramos felices y yo tenía la certeza que Ranma sentía algo por mí, ahora no lo siento más…_

…

 _Ranma dejó de llevarme a la asociación, ya ni siquiera convivíamos en el trayecto, tuve que caminar por largos minutos para llegar hasta la asociación, iba llorosa y muy triste, abatida por la desesperación de vivir en un matrimonio frío indiferente, pero en cuanto vi las caritas de mis niños, supe que tenía que dar lo mejor de mí y dejar las tristezas de lado, por lo menos mientras estuviera con ellos… y ese día ocurrió un milagro maravilloso, Touya habló por primera vez y fui la mujer más feliz…_

…

 _Llevo varios meses de matrimonio y jamás he logrado tener una charla larga con mi esposo… en todo este tiempo hemos convivido muy poco y lo más grave en todo esto es que Ranma jamás me ha tocado, me siento terrible, me siento minimizada, humillada porque no es normal que estando casada, el hombre que me ama y que yo me amo no haya intentado hacerme su mujer, por más que me convenzo, sé que las cosas no están nada bien entre nosotros y yo ya estoy harta, no puedo decirles nada a mi familia, no puedo decirles la verdad de lo que realmente está pasando me moriría de vergüenza, por eso evito lo más que puedo a todos porque siempre son las mismas charlas incomodas… hoy corroboré que mi suerte no puede ser más cruel, cuando Nabiki llegó a mi casa a pedirme consejos sexuales a mí, creyendo que soy una mujer experimentada… no hay peor humillación para una mujer que ser rechazada y soportar la frialdad e indiferencia de su marido… a veces me pregunto qué es lo que sigo haciendo aquí… hasta donde me va a llevar todo esto._

…

Ranma dio vuelta a la página sintiéndose cada vez peor…

 _Descubrí que el benefactor de la asociación es Yamato, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, me sorprendí al verlo allí, jugando con esos niños, nunca hubiera imaginado que Yamato fuera tan generoso y caritativo, pero me alegra saberlo de buen corazón y que gracias a él exista esa asociación, donde muchos niños pueden curarse y convivir con otros niños… lo que me preocupa es que no puedo decirle a Ranma que Yamato es el fundador de esa asociación, no quiero mentirle, ocultarle nada, pero sé que reaccionaría mal y me prohibiría estar allí y es lo que menos quiero, esos niños me necesitan pero sobre todo yo los necesito a ellos…_

…

 _Las peleas volvieron a hacerse rutina, pero ya no son como las de antes, estas duelen y carcomen desde lo más profundo, Ranma y yo nos alejamos más y más; decidí dejar de hablarle tal como él lo hace, decidí no darle importancia a nada y dejar que este matrimonio se vaya a la basura, porque ya no soporto más, he intentado luchar por esto y ya mis fuerzas están debilitadas de tanto fracaso, ya no puedo más si Ranma desea que nuestra relación termine de morir que así sea…_

…

 _Somos un par de extraños que comparten la misma cama y que habitan la misma casa, pero eso es lo único que nos une, ya no compartimos ninguna comida, ningún inédito momento, ni siquiera una pelea, llevamos muchos días sin hablarnos, sin mirarnos a la cara, cada quien hace su vida por separado… No puedo describir como me siento con todo esto, es una agonía que va aniquilándome día a día muy despacio, muy lentamente, que por más que quiera recuperarme y levantarme me resulta imposible, porque no me quedan más alientos para continuar… es muy duro vivir así, amándolo como lo amo y saber que aun siendo mi esposo, temo acercarme a él para no tener que soportar su rechazó y que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos… vivimos juntos, pero lo siento tan lejano, tan ajeno a mí… que tengo el cruel presentimiento que Ranma ya no me ama y creo que lo mejor sería separarnos…_

…

 _Ayer fue la boda de Nabiki lucía hermosa, pero lo que mejor le venía era su felicidad, aunque a veces no lo acepte, sé que ama demasiado a Kuno y verla así en su boda me hizo sentir tan contenta por ella, por su alegría… aunque también un poco de envidia… fue un día intenso y muy atropellado, en primera porque nos encontramos con Yamato en la fiesta y los celos de Ranma emergieron con una fuerza descomunal, no esperaba que reaccionara como lo hizo, hacerse a los golpes en una boda, jamás lo había visto tan furioso y tan celoso, en un principio me alegró saber que me cela, porque eso es un indicio de que le importo, pero todo se salió de control… sentí su sombra detrás de mí sin abandonarme un momento, cuidando cada uno de mis pasos… tuvo la iniciativa de hacerme suya, pero sólo lo intentó para marcar su territorio, me hizo sentir como un objeto de su propiedad al que nadie más podía acercársele… por esa razón lo rechacé y el me recriminó, sentí su mirada fulminándome, lleno de rabia, sentí tanto miedo de él, me gritó que lo había rechazado por Yamato, me dijo cosas terribles, por un momento pensé que reaccionaría violento conmigo, se fue y esta vez no intente detenerlo era lo mejor, sólo así podría calmarse… pero su mirada era aterradora, jamás me había mirado de esa forma, cada día me convenzo que ya no queda nada del hombre que yo conocí hace varios años._

…

 _Últimamente las cosas han empeorado más en nuestro matrimonio, Ranma llega a la madrugada sin importarle nada sin respetar el tiempo… he estado pensando mucho y en base a su comportamiento creo que se porta así porque tiene una amante… me duele en el alma de sólo imaginarlo, pero no puedo cegarme, es una gran posibilidad, no tendría por qué llegar tan tarde debo averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas, si lo son me arrancará el alma, pero juro que lo voy a dejar y me divorciaré de él… yo no podría soportar un engaño._

…

 _Ayer descubrí que me engaña con Ukyo encontré restos de comida del restaurante de esa mujer en su auto y las fechas de los tickets coinciden con los días que ha llegado tarde, se ve con ella todos los días, llega tarde a casa y no se preocupa por mí por estar con ella, jamás creí que Ranma pudiera engañarme, me duele mucho y quisiera destruir todo, el me sorprendió en la sala después de revisar su auto, lo enfrenté, pero él dice que estoy loca que Ukyo es su amiga, ya no sé si creerle, no encuentro otra explicación para justificar su indiferencia, sus llegadas tarde… ya no puedo más me siento aplastada como si no valiera nada… no le importo ni un poquito por más que intento hacerle ver que nos estamos destruyendo él no me escucha, quiero tirarlo todo y salir huyendo de aquí… Lo peor de todo es que en unos pocos días Azumi llega a Tokio y no puede verme así, no puede ver que mi vida es miserable…_

…

 _Durante la estancia de Azumi y Shiosuke, Ranma y yo tratamos de llevarnos mejor, pero no podemos tapar los hoyos negros de nuestra relación con arena. Azumi me contó que está esperando un bebé me sentí tan emocionada de saber que mi mejor amiga tendrá un hijo y a la vez sigo sintiéndome fracasada por el hecho de saber que ese derecho y bendición me serán negados, porque entre Ranma y yo no ha sucedido nada, parece una ignominia, ocho meses de casados y jamás hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera llevamos la vida de una pareja normal. No pude seguir mintiendo, no pude seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, me sentía tan recargada que finalmente exploté y le conté todo a mi mejor amiga, lloré como nunca desahogándome en su hombro, pidiendo a gritos que alguien me ayude, porque así me siento indefensa, prisionera de mi misma e incapaz de tomar decisiones acertadas para mi vida… Azumi me escuchó y me aconsejó me pidió que me tranquilizara y que hiciera el último intento para salvar mi matrimonio, en un principio yo no estaba convencida, deseaba sólo dejarlo todo y salir corriendo a buscar el refugio de mi familia, su calor, escuchar a Kasumi, que me consolara y dejar todo atrás, afortunadamente sus palabras me tranquilizaron y sus sabios consejos me ayudaron a levantar mis ánimos derrotados, me hizo ver que yo podía tener ese poder de cambiar lo malo en mi matrimonio, que Ranma necesita un empujón para demostrar sus sentimientos… fuimos de compras y cambiamos todo mi guardarropa, diseñamos un plan, intentar ser más femenina y seducir a mi marido, tenía razón no le dejaría el camino tan fácil a Ukyo y menos después de lo que hizo, así que renové mis energías y decidí volver a confiar en mí y en Ranma… esa tarde descubrí que Ukyo está casada con Konatsu y ellos siguen trabajando juntos, mis dudas se disiparon y comprendí que Ranma no tenía nada que ver con Ukyo, eso me dejó tranquila y le sumó fuerzas a mi plan…_

…

 _Puse en marcha mi plan, me vestí con los atuendos más sensuales y provocativos que encontré, actué lo más femenina que pude para seducir a mi esposo, varias veces lo vi mirándome, capté su atención y eso me puso muy feliz, vimos una película muy romántica y traté de ser lo más cariñosa con él, cuando acabo la película le pregunté si nosotros podríamos llegar a viejos teniendo un amor así, incondicional, el me desvió la mirada y se marchó al jardín, otra vez me evadió. Lo vi entrenar duro como si quisiera sacar de su interior algo muy profundo que estaba atormentándolo… entonces comprendí que había algo en él que no lo dejaba fluir, algo que no le permitía ser el mismo y que lo había cambiado, desconocía rotundamente que podía ser, pero de algo estoy segura, yo deseo romper esas ataduras de su alma, ese mal que siente, con mi amor quiero sanarlo no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que recuperarlo, que mi Ranma regrese a mi…_

…

 _Puse en marcha el plan, todo iba tan bien, sentí que Ranma me deseaba con toda la pasión que existe y yo a él… sentí su cuerpo ávido reclamando unirse al mío vibré con cada caricia suya, ambos lo sentimos estoy segura y no entiendo ahora que sucedió porque me rechazó cuando estuvimos a punto de consumar nuestro amor, se fue y no regresó esa noche, lo espere aclamando una explicación que nunca llegó, no pude más que llorar y sentirme derrotada por no encontrar las respuestas, frustrada por tantos intentos fallidos, por tantos fracasos, pero lo peor vino después… Hoy Ranma se mudó a otra habitación, cortando cualquier contacto entre los dos… esa acción suya me mató… me aniquiló de la manera más cruel, porque si conservaba un pequeño haz de esperanza ahora ya no quedaba nada, que otra humillación más podía soportar, cuantas lágrimas más podía derramar, cuanto dolor más mi alma podía sobrellevar… ya no tenía fuerzas… ya no tenía alientos para sobrevivir más a esa vida que se había convertido en un infierno, sumergida en una relación de papel, donde yo no era nada y lo que yo sintiera a nadie le importaba, porque a pesar de tener todo lo material, una casa grande y linda, y todo lo necesario yo preferiría mil veces tener la vida que llevaba antes, por lo menos antes no era tan infeliz… Escribo esto como el único medio de escape y desahogo que tengo porque ya no puedo más mi corazón está fragmentado en mil pedazos y los pedazos que quedan de mí ya no sirven para sostener esta farsa, por eso he decido marcharme para siempre, dejarlo, porque es lo mejor, no sé qué hacer ni a donde ir, no sé qué va a pasar con mi vida sólo quiero huir…_

…

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del pelinegro, realmente Akane sufría mucho a su lado, ahora lo entendía y se sentía un monstruo.

 _Hace días de lo de mi accidente, en estos días he visto a Ranma muy cambiado, está pendiente de mí, me cuida en las noches, verifica si como, es como si de pronto le importara…. Le pedí a Minako que me ayudara a salir de aquí, pero ella se negó, ella dice que él me ama y cuando sucedió lo del accidente él estaba muy preocupado que el mismo me curó… no sé qué pensar, después de todo lo que ha sucedido no quiero volver a ilusionarme y después darme de topes en la pared por crédula… aunque no puedo evitar asombrarme con su cambio repentino…_

…

 _Ranma despidió a Minako, ahora si me siento completamente sola, lo peor de todo es que perdió la razón, tuvimos una discusión horrible, se puso como loco argumentando que yo lo engañaba con Yamato, sólo porque le oculté que él es el benefactor de la asociación, sé que hice mal al habérselo ocultado, pero no tenía otra opción se pondría muy mal, pero eso no importa más porque finalmente lo descubrió y ahora me acusa de serle infiel… me llamó ramera, me insultó de la peor manera, lo bofetee y mire sus ojos llenos de rabia imperante que por un momento sentí que me devolvería el golpe… nunca había sentido tanto temor de él fue un momento horrible, pensé que me haría daño, pero lo que hizo fue aun peor me encerró en las casa, me prohibió volver a la asociación y con eso terminé por desilusionarme por darme cuenta que el ya perdió su alma y corroboré que ya no deseo permanecer más a su lado, me quitó lo más preciado el ver a mis niños, eso no se lo puedo perdonar… lo desconozco._

…

 _Hace dos días que me tiene cautiva, prisionera en esta casa, estoy desesperada esto ya llegó al límite no puedo seguir con esto… Escuché a Yamato golpear la puerta, llamándome, por un momento corrí del otro lado de la puerta e iba a gritarle suplicando ayuda, pero se lo que vendría después y además soportar la vergüenza de que vean todo este desastre, lo vi por la ventana marcharse y con ello se fueron mis esperanzas…_

…

 _Ya no podía soportar ni un día más encerrada, hasta que por fin vino una grandiosa idea a mi mente, el punto débil de Ranma es su madre, así que lo pondré entre la espada y la pared, hoy mismo me liberará…_

…

 _Conseguí mi libertad, pero a cambio tuve que sacrificar volver a la asociación… esto es insostenible, un atropello a mi dignidad como mujer, como ser humano, no seguiré más con esto, esta decidido._

…

 _Quizá cometí el peor error de mi vida, quizá debí tomar ese tren a Nerima… era mi única oportunidad de volver a empezar y olvidar tanto horror, pero aunque encuentre mil razones para no quedarme, existe una que me obliga a hacerlo, la razón más poderosa… el inmenso amor que siento por Ranma, un amor que no se merece, un amor que quisiera arrancar de raíz, pero no tengo la facultad de hacerlo… he decidido quedarme a su lado aun a sabiendas que él jamás me tratará como su esposa, a sabiendas que jamás me mostrará un poco de cariño, a sabiendas que jamás valorará nada, es el amor lo que me ata a él y quizá sea ese mismo amor mi condena, pero correré todos los riesgos y todo lo que venga a su lado… me quedaré siempre a su lado, porque tengo la absoluta certeza de que él me necesita…_

 _El amor puede ser un despiadado y cruel enemigo, que te arrebata toda posibilidad de raciocinio, nubla todos tus sentidos y así como te invita a gozar en el paraíso, así mismo te arrastra a lo más profundo del infierno y obstaculiza tu dignidad. Lo amaba tanto y tenía tantos deseos de compartir mi vida junto a él que no me di cuenta que el ya no me amaba._

 _Me odio porque no tengo voluntad, orgullo, amor propio, una sola mirada o una corta o pequeña sonrisa nubla mi voluntad, sí, no tengo dignidad, el sólo sentir su cercanía y su exquisito aroma fresco me domina y domina mi voluntad, escuchar su voz grave me inmoviliza; me quedo rendida sin fuerzas para escapar para huir, aun sabiendo que para él yo no significo nada. Deseos tanto escapar, salir corriendo, gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo que deseo más es dejar de amarlo como lo amo, quisiera borrarlo de mi mente quisiera enterrar este amor y ordenarle a mi cerebro que deje de pensar en él…_

…

-Akane… tú sabías que yo te necesitaba, estabas a mi lado a pesar de todo y yo… yo te hice tanto daño… no sabía que te hacía sentir tan mal soy una basura…

…

 _Encontré a Ryoga hace varios días, llegó a Kioru por accidente, pero me alegró tanto verlo de nuevo, porque pude compartir unos días con él, desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de nuestra relación falsa y tuve que decirle la verdad, estoy segura que guardará el secreto… Ryoga es un gran hombre sin duda, me dijo tantas cosas que me llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón, nunca nadie me las había dicho, el me ama, me ama sin condiciones, sin egoísmos, sin esperar nada a cambio, me ha amado en silencio desde siempre… he comprendido que Ryoga es el único hombre que realmente me ha amado, me duele admitirlo, porque hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Ranma me hubiera dicho esas palabras, porque Ranma me amara como lo hace Ryoga, pero ya no aspiro a pedir imposibles, estoy resignada a que mi vida será así siempre, no puedo pedirle a mi corazón que deje de sentir amor por él que lata con su sola presencia y que se impaciente con una mirada… no hay vuelta atrás decidí estar a su lado…_

…

 _Estoy muy triste porque uno de mis pequeños falleció, el pequeño Yusuke, no puedo expresar lo que siento porque siento como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí y así fue una parte de mí se fue con él, lo que más me duele es que no pude pasar sus últimos días a su lado._

 _Ranma estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, ocurrió algo inédito, me abrazó y me arropó en sus brazos hasta que dejé de llorar por el pequeño Yusuke, me acompañó a su funeral y después me devolvió la dicha liberándome del castigo de estar lejos de mis niños, me permitió volver a la asociación y eso es algo que me regresó la alegría, pero a la vez me desconcierta… supongo que comprendió que esos pequeños no tienen la culpa, de todas formas se lo agradezco infinitamente._

…

 _No puedo decir que las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros, pero debo admitir que he descubierto que aún hay humanidad en el corazón de Ranma y eso es lo que me mantiene a su lado, a pesar de nuestros problemas de la distancia de todo, con toda incoherencia y falta de lógica deseo estar a su lado, aun así no logre nunca nada junto a él, es por el amor que siento que necesito estar a su lado, no sé si algún día las cosas cambien ni voy a pensar en ello, sólo seguiré creyendo en él porque lo amo…_

Ranma dio vuelta a la página, pero ahí terminaba ya no había nada más escrito., respiró hondo entrelazando sus manos, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, desde hace un buen rato que estaba así, antes de haber terminado de leer.

-¡Akane… Akane… no, soy un idiota!… ¡soy el peor de los hombres como pude cometer tantas estupideces y hacerte sufrir de esa manera! si tu me amabas incondicionalmente, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que te hice…¡Akaneee!

Se incorporó y miró el armario destrozado, observó las cartas y vio un obsequio envuelto, leyó la pequeña nota:

 _Para: Ranma_

 _Hoy es nuestro aniversario y es una fecha muy especial para mí, porque ese día me convertí en tu esposa. Sé que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido muy bueno, pero quiero que sepas que Te amo y agradezco que seas mi esposo._

 _¡Feliz Aniversario!_

Abrió el obsequio y observó el gi negro, después su miró quedo fija en una pequeña cajita que estaba tirada junto a las cartas, la tomó y la abrió, encontró el anillo de tallo que le dio la primera vez que se fue a China.

-Akane… lo conservaste durante todo este tiempo y lo guardabas como un tesoro… me obsequiaste este gi por nuestro aniversario y yo ni siquiera te di nada…

Se echó a llorar un buen rato abrazando el lado de la cama donde dormía Akane, cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco pasó del llanto a la ira.

-¡Maldición…. Maldición, todo lo hice mal, todo lo eche a perder, soy un maldito!… Akane… mi Akane –abrazaba el anillo –Tú te mereces que yo te ame para toda la vida… te mereces que te ruegue que sufra hasta el último maldito día de mi existencia… que implore tu perdón hasta la agonía. –¡AGGGGGRRR!… todo esto es culpa de Shampoo y Ukyo como pudieron hacernos esto, hicieron que nuestra relación se destruyera, lograron que guardara resentimiento por Akane durante años… esto jamás se los voy a perdonar, perdí a Akane por su culpa

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero lo estaba aún más con esas dos mujeres que los había separado tendiéndoles una trampa. Finalmente Ranma abrió la puerta y salió rumbo a Nerima, iba a enfrentarlas, las cosas no se podían quedar así.

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Hola muchas gracias por leer, fue un capítulo intenso, muy emocional y agotador, espero que no se les haya hecho tan tedioso. Fue un recuento de todos los daños y un resumen de lo que ha acontecido en nuestra historia, allí están plasmados los últimos cuatro años de sus vidas. Quiero agradecerles a todos y también a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos, discúlpenme por no dejarles comentarios pero estoy conectada a una red intermitente, la mía no está funcionando, por ello también la demora. Saludos y les agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus comentarios intentaré responder a la próxima, espero no tener problemas la próxima vez. Los quiero Hasta pronto.**


	30. Chapter 30: Te voy a recuperar

" _Y tantas vueltas que doy para resolver la historia intentado convencerte y me falla la memoria…"_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30**

" **Te voy a Recuperar"**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió de la casa enfurecido, llevó el diario consigo; en el parabrisas del auto estaba una carpeta con unos papeles, la tomó y los abrió…

 _Notificación de Anulación del vínculo matrimonial:_

 _Por el poder que otorga el estado, el H. Juez Toki Tamashiro del distrito de Nerima, declara a la Señora Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome absueltos del vínculo matrimonial, invalidándolo en todos los términos al no reconocerse como una unión legible, el presente documento promueve el acta legal de anulación…_

Ranma no podía creer lo que acaba de leer, estaba divorciado de Akane, ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento solicitó el divorcio? no sólo era el divorcio, era una anulación, eso quería decir que su matrimonio no había sido valido, apretó los documentos con fuerza, deseando desaparecerlos.

-No Akane… por favor no me hagas esto… –la tristeza invadió su ser, pero por ahora tenía asuntos que arreglar y las cosas no se iban a quedar así, ya se encargaría de ese asunto más tarde.

Subió al auto y condujo a toda velocidad, ninguna película hollywoodense de _Rápidos y Furiosos_ se comparaba con la velocidad que llevaba el de los ojos azules, en el camino sólo iba pensando en Akane, su Akane, tenía que recuperarla, pero antes necesitaba hablar muy seriamente con esas dos que le destruyeron la vida. En menos de lo que hubiera calculado, llegó al restaurante de Ukyo. Bajó con la mirada enfurecida, su semblante lo decía todo, afortunadamente no estaba Konatsu, Ukyo lo miró en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Ranma… ¿qué quieres ordenar ahora?

-¡No quiero absolutamente nada! ¡Tú me debes muchas explicaciones Ukyo! –la fulminó con la mirada.

Ukyo tragó saliva, pero al verlo se imaginó de que se trataba, dejó su enorme espátula en la mesa, guardó su delantal y lo condujo a la sala.

-¿De que se trata Ranma? –expresó trémula.

-Te creí mi mejor amiga, confiaba plenamente en ti… ¡jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras capaz de un acto tan vil como el que tú y Shampoo hicieron hace 4 años! nos tendieron una trampa a Akane y a mí… ¡¿cómo pudiste, creíste que jamás me iba a enterar?! –gritó desatando su furia, Ukyo lo miraba asustada, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en borbotones.

-Ranma… yo no quer…

-¡Sí querías, tu sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo y lo que ibas a provocar con eso, deja de hacerte la victima! –la enfrentó furico, estaba luchando por contenerse.

-Ranma… perdóname, sé que hice mal, todos los días pienso en eso y jamás he podido vivir ni dormir en paz por la culpa, han sido los peores años de mi vida, créeme Ranma –le decía entre sollozos ahogados, aclamando su perdón.

-¡No Ukyo!... lo que hicieron fue la peor de las bajezas, tienes idea de todo lo que provocaste, ¡tienes idea por todo lo que pasamos!

-Ranma yo intenté… yo hablé con Akane y le dije la verdad toda la verdad –se defendió entre sollozos.

-¿¡Y porque jamás me lo dijiste a mí!? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste!?

-Porque… porque tenía miedo de tu rechazo de que me odiaras, justo como ahora lo estás haciendo, eso no lo hubiera podido soportar Ranma, porque yo te amaba, porque yo te amo –le tomó del brazo.

Ranma quitó su brazo violentamente

-¡Mentira, tu jamás me amaste! porque si me hubieras amado de verdad, no hubieras arruinado mi felicidad, no hubieras participado en un plan tan macabro, me hubieras dejado ser feliz con Akane, porque si alguien sabía que amaba a Akane y que la amo, esa eres tú y aun así no pensaste en mí, en el daño que ibas a provocarme al separarnos, continuaste y te lo callaste todo –le recriminó con una voz gutural, conteniendo su incipiente ira y el dolor y la decepción.

Ukyo se dejó caer de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

-¡Lo sé Ranma, lo sé!… perdóname por favor yo era una tonta egoísta que sólo pensé en mí, quería tenerte a mi lado a toda costa, sabía que amabas a Akane con toda el alma y que la única forma que existía de sacarla del camino es que ella misma se alejara de ti… lo hice por amor, aunque no era la manera correcta y estoy tan arrepentida, por eso me fui de las montañas de Zuen Kin sin despedirme de ti, porque no sabía cómo mirarte a los ojos después de lo que hicimos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarte en paz y regresar a Japón a contarle toda la verdad a Akane… perdóname Ranma… pero afortunadamente ustedes están juntos y casados no hubo nada que pudiera separarlos…

Ranma golpeó la mesa partiéndola en dos desahogando su ira salvaje.

-¡No tienes idea Ukyo… no tienes idea lo que su maldita trampa nos provocó, lograron separarnos! por años creí tantos absurdos, por su culpa por ustedes dos, Akane y yo estamos separados ahora, por ustedes dos nuestra vida se destruyó, nos arrebataron tantos años juntos, años en los que pudimos haber sido felices… fue tanto tiempo creyendo en una mentira, alimentando el odio hacia la mujer que amo, tantos años buscando respuestas que nunca encontré… –apretó los puños, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir –¿Tú crees que el daño no produjo graves secuelas?… lastimé tanto a Akane y me lastimé a mí mismo, ahora ella se fue de mi lado, huyó del infierno al que yo la arrastré… ¡todo gracias a ustedes! –la miró directo a los ojos, enfrentándola con rabia y dolor, mientras la castaña agachaba la cabeza.

-Tienes toda la razón… Ranma… sólo te pido, te imploró que algún día me perdones… perdóname –se arrodillo frente a él, sujetando su pantalón. Ranma eliminó el contacto dándole la espalda.

-Eso jamás sucederá Ukyo, nuestra relación de amistad se terminó ahora… jamás te voy a perdonar esto, porque Akane era sagrada para mí y ustedes la metieron en toda esa porquería… nos utilizaron como dos títeres que movieron a su antojo sin importarles nada, ¡no quiero volver a saber de ti!... y dale gracias al cielo que eres una mujer, porque si no lo fueras te juro que te haría pedazos. –se retiró dejando abatida a la mujer.

…

Subió a su auto y golpeó descontrolado el volante.

-¡Maldita sea!… ¡MALDITA SEA!… -controló su respiración agitada y sus ganas de desquitarse, respiró profundo y continuó al Nekohanten.

…

-¿¡Donde esta Shampoo!? –gritó irrumpiendo en el restaurante.

-¡Ranma que sorpresa! Shampoo está en la planta alta –el pelinegro subió enseguida.

-¿Sucede algo yerno? –dijo la anciana siguiéndolo.

-¡Retírese de aquí anciana! –exigió –Y jamás vuelva a llamarme yerno, nunca lo seré… aunque pensándolo bien no sé si sea necesario que usted esté presente, no me sorprendería que una vieja arpía como usted haya estado detrás de todo eso.

-¿De qué hablas yerno?

Shampoo al escuchar los gritos salió de su habitación

-Ranma Airen ¡qué alegría! –Ranma desvió el ataque encimoso de la mujer y sus ojos la mataban lentamente.

-Que bueno que estas en Japón Shampoo, me alegra tanto verte –expresó irónico, mientras apretaba los dientes lleno de furia.

-Oh Airen eso quiere decir que dejaras a la chica fea y te casaras conmigo –expresó emocionada.

-Ha ha ha –comenzó a reír como esquizofrénico –¿Casarme contigo Shampoo? preferiría el suicidio, jamás me casaría con una mujer tan baja y malvada como tu… no perderé más el tiempo contigo, a lo único que he venido es a aclarar lo que sucedió hace cuatro años.

-Aclarar lo de hace cuatro años ¿A qué te refieres airen? –preguntó inocente.

-¿¡Por qué demonios te metiste en mi relación con Akane!? ¿¡Por qué demonios Ukyo y tú se unieron para separarnos!? –la miró iracundo, mientras la sujetaba violentamente de los hombros, exigiéndole explicaciones.

-Airen… yo… no yo no –se trababan sus palabras, mientras le invadía el nerviosismo y el temor, su mirada era de espanto.

-¡No mientas Shampoo! nada de lo que digas te creeré… es mejor que hables de una vez –apretó más sus hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara a la cara.

-Está bien… lo hice porque te amaba y chica violenta estorbaba, era un estorbo una gran piedra en el zapato que impedía que tú y yo fuéramos felices, siempre estaba en medio…

-¿Fraguaste ese maldito plan del engaño, para que la piedra dejara de estorbar?… ¡Que nunca te percataste que amaba a esa piedra, amaba a Akane y no importaba cuantas estupideces y brujerías hicieras, eso jamás iba a cambiar y jamás cambió!… que estúpida fuiste, no lograste tu objetivo.

-No entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella y no de mí…

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella?... sabes, porque ella conquistó mi corazón y tú no –la encaró –Porque ella jamás me obligó a nada, ella siempre veía por mí, por mi felicidad, a pesar de todo y a pesar de todo el daño que le hacía siempre podía contar con ella y aun después de todo el mal que le hice ella estaba a mi lado, porque ella confiaba en mí, ella me amaba de verdad no como tú y Ukyo que no aman a nadie más que así mismas, que no piensan en nada sólo en salirse con la suya, ustedes nunca tuvieron tantito orgullo, jamás entendieron que no podían obligarme a amarlas… Akane en verdad me amaba ¡y por su maldito plan ahora ella y yo no estamos juntos!… ¡su maldita trampa nos destruyó, pero no logró romper los sentimientos que nos unen, después de todo tu plan falló Shampoo!

-Airen… -dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme Airen! No vuelvas a siquiera pensar que yo algún día podría fijarme en ti, porque… –se acercó a ella y la miró con desprecio –¡Grábatelo, jamás, jamás me fijaría en ti!… ¡Te desprecio Shampoo y te odio por haberme arrebatado lo que más amaba, por haberme privado a mi derecho de ser feliz con la mujer que amo, por hacernos vivir tantos horrores! porque ahora comprendo todo, comprendo por qué tu abuela y tú me invitaron a China, sabiendo que nunca podría curarme de la maldición, lo hiciste porque no soportabas que Akane y yo finalmente tuviéramos una relación formal por decisión mutua, jugaron con mis enormes deseos de volver a ser un hombre completo, me utilizaron…

-No yerno de verdad ese entrenamiento podía ayudarte –interrumpió Cologne. –No mentimos sobre nuestras intenciones de ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?… ¡Ustedes no me ayudaron en nada, porque jamás logré vencer mi maldición! lo único que logré con ese maldito viaje fue alejarme de Akane… no saben cuánto me arrepiento de ello, nada valió la pena, estuve tantas veces al filo de la muerte, soportando los peores castigos en ese lugar… ¡Fue mi perdición confiar en ustedes! –les recriminó envuelto en furia.

-Airen nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, hacerte daño… -decía entre sollozos.

-¡Pues lo hiciste Shampoo, lo hicieron!… usted vieja bruja y tu Shampoo espero no volverlas a ver y desde hoy guardo un profundo resentimiento sobre ustedes, todo tiene una consecuencia, y así como yo estoy pagando de la manera más cruel mis errores, sé que ustedes pagarán, pagarán por todo el daño que nos hicieron a Akane y a mí…

Shampoo comenzó a llorar, recordó las palabras de Mousse, los dos hombres que había amado, la habían rechazado y la odiaban, no sabía que más hacer, se sentía tan infeliz… ahora era consciente de todo el mal que había hecho…

-Ranma… perdóname –le suplicó –Me equivoqué… perdón

-Huh… que te perdone Dios porque yo jamás podré –la miró con odio –Por cierto ¿tu tuviste que ver con la desaparición de las cartas que jamás me llegaron de Akane y con las últimas cartas que mi madre me envió verdad? –cuestionó.

La amazona bajó la mirada y se quedó callada.

-¡Contéstame! –le gritó.

-Espérame un momento, traeré algo que te dará muchas respuestas –entró a su habitación, al cabo de un minuto volvió con una caja de cartón en su interior estaban todas las cartas que jamás le llegaron.

Ranma observó la caja con sus cartas, sintió que su corazón le tembló.

-Sé que no puedo ya remediar nada, pero aunque no lo creas me arrepiento, toma –entregó en sus manos la caja.

El joven la tomó y se marchó.

…

Salió de ese lugar y condujo rumbo a la asociación, debía hablar con Akane, mientras conducía sintió la curiosidad de leer esas cartas, se orilló en la carretera y comenzó a leer.

 _Ranma:_

 _He estado escribiéndote, durante meses pero no he obtenido respuesta de ti, ni una sola vez, ¿qué ocurre Ranma?… no sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti quisiera saber sólo que estas bien…_

 _Ranma como quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber caído en los engaños de Shampoo y Ukyo, pero no hay marcha atrás, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme contigo por lo que te dije, sé que fueron insultos terribles y entiendo si no quieres saber más de mí, quizá ese sea el motivo por el que no me contestas, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es mentira, estaba tan triste y agobiada por el engaño de Ukyo y Shampoo, después de hacerme creer que tú estabas en China viviendo un amor clandestino con esa amazona, por los celos, la rabia me dejé llevar y te dije todo eso para alejarte de mí, para protegerme, porque el tenerte cerca era peligroso para mí…_

 _Te amo, para mi eres el mejor hombre que existe, un hombre entre los hombres, un hombre valiente, fuerte, un hombre del cual me siento muy orgullosa y quiero que lo sepas… jamás he dejado de amarte ni pensar un solo instante en ti, perdóname por todo Ranma, deseo con todo mi corazón que estés bien y volverte a ver una vez más… aunque sea sólo una vez._

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón_

 _Akane Tendo_

Las lágrimas del azabache, volvieron a traicionarlo, continuó leyendo las cartas, en todas Akane le repetía cuanto lo amaba y cuanta falta le hacía, en todas se disculpaba y le hablaba sobre lo que ocurría en su vida, la enfermedad de su padre, sus clases en el Dojo, su vida en la universidad, sus amigos, sus anhelos, con esas cartas estaba recuperando el pedazo de vida y de tiempo que se había perdido en esos años, finalmente leyó las de su madre, donde le hablaba de la situación de los Tendo y que Akane siempre estuvo buscándolo.

-Cuantas cosas importantes nos perdimos Akane… -decía, mientras sentía su alma liberarse de todo el mal que habían vivido, ahora sabía toda la verdad y el rompecabezas estaba completamente armado, la imagen de Akane se había limpiado por completo, desde que leyó su diario, pero esas cartas inéditas le corroboraron el hecho.

Continuó camino a la asociación, finalmente llegó y aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento. Bajó y se dirigió a los jardines, no sabía cómo encontrarla, sólo continuó caminando esperando encontrarla.

-Hola… ¿estás buscando a Akane? –preguntó un pequeño.

Ranma se sorprendió al verlo, las quemaduras de su rostro estaban expuestas sin cubrir, no traía la máscara.

-Hola… sí estoy buscándola –dijo nervioso.

-Yo sé dónde está –le sonrió –Soy Touya –le saludó amigable.

Ranma recordó al niño, era el mismo del que tanto hablaba a Akane en sus charlas y del que tanto hablaba en su diario.

-Hola Touya, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte –le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita –Yo soy Ran… -el pequeño lo miró suspicaz y lo interrumpió.

-Eres el esposo de Akane –dijo

Ranma sintió una oleada cálida y fresca a la vez en su interior, ya no era más el esposo de Akane, pero lo dejó así

-Sí así es…

-Ven sígueme –el pequeño condujo a Ranma hasta el pabellón, allí observó a la peliazul, jugando y enseñando a los pequeños, con gran entusiasmo y amor.

El pelinegro quedó prendado de lo que vio, mirándola en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido.

-" _Que hermosa es, no puedo creer el entusiasmo que le imprime a esos niños… te he extrañado tanto Akane… lo único que deseo es recuperarte"_ –pensaba mientras la observaba embelesado.

…

-Continuamos moviendo nuestros brazos y nuestros pies al mismo tiempo y… -indicó a los niños, cuando observó una sombra en el umbral del salón; quedó perpleja al ver a Ranma allí, sintió que su corazón se detuvo. –Ranma…

…

Lo miró por unos segundos, pensando que quizá se trataba de un espejismo, luego se percató de que era real.

-Niños, continúen con los ejercicios, vuelvo enseguida, no tardaré –dejó a los niños y salió donde Ranma, cerró la puerta tras de sí controlándose y caminó varios pasos dejando a Ranma atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? –se giró mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Akane… vine a hablar contigo –le mostró la carpeta de anulación.

-Ah ya veo que la recibiste… bueno todo está más que dicho… no hay nada que hablar, todo entre nosotros quedó más que aclarado –dijo seria.

-No Akane… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar, mucho sobre todos estos años –la miró intensamente.

-Por favor Ranma, te pido que te marches no hay más que hablar, ya no, nos hemos hecho tanto daño, no quiero ser grosera contigo te suplico que te vayas, estoy en horas de trabajo.

-Eh… está bien te esperaré a que termines

-No, no quiero volver a hablar contigo, además no comprendo que haces aquí después de todo lo…

-No Akane… había muchas cosas que yo desconocía, pero ahora lo sé todo y es por eso que tenemos hablar –la miró firme, pero en su mirada ya no existía más el resentimiento ni aquella muralla impenetrable, ahora tenía esa mirada sonriente, esa mirada sin igual.

-Hace semanas nos dijimos lo que necesitábamos saber no crees, no hay más dudas, más secretos.

-Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero por favor Akane escúchame, no puedo creer que te hayas divorciado de mí.

-Era lo mejor Ranma y no fue un divorcio común, fue una anulación, porque tú y yo jamás vivimos como una pareja… bueno debo irme, mis niños me están esperando –le dio la espalda.

Ranma la detuvo sujetando suavemente su brazo.

-Akane, tenemos que hablar… por favor

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡nada!... déjame en paz por favor y jamás vuelvas a buscarme, se metió al salón.

Ranma suspiró se sentó en el jardín, esperando a que Akane terminará su jornada, finalmente la mujer salió, caminó saliendo de las instalaciones.

-Vaya que sigues caminando muy rápido… te llevó –la interceptó acercando su auto.

La mujer siguió caminando

-Akane, espera -la peliazul continuó caminando, ignorandólo.

-Akane por favor –la siguió en el auto, hasta que finalmente la rodeó impidiéndole el paso.

-Ya basta Ranma, dejáme en paz

-Por favor sólo deseo hablar contigo, es lo justo no crees, yo también fui engañado y apenas hace unas horas acabo de descubrir una verdad que al parecer era el único que la ignoraba… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo del engaño de Ukyo y Shampoo? –le detuvo el brazo para girarla y hacer que lo mirara. La peliazul resopló.

-Nunca creí que fuera necesario hablar de ello, las circunstancias se dieron de una forma tan extraña que no lo vi conveniente… pero eso ya es pasado y no importa más, tú y yo ya no somos nada, estamos libres y las explicaciones ya no sirven de nada.

-Te equivocas, yo las necesito, yo las necesitaba, porque si tú me hubieras dicho todo lo que había pasado, jamás hubiéramos vivido todo esto.

-¿¡Estas culpándome ahora!? –le gritó indignada.

-Sí, porque también tienes la culpa, tu…

-Huh… de acuerdo tienes razón, reconozco que yo también tuve la culpa, tengo el cincuenta porciento de culpa, y te lo repito Ranma, perdóname, nada de lo que te dije hace cuatro años era verdad, estaba tan dolida que lo púnico que quería era alejarte de mí para siempre… pero eso no te justificaba a ti de hacerme tanto daño, lo que tu hiciste no se compara en nada… - lo miró molesta y dolida.

-Lo sé Akane y por eso estoy aquí, para remediar todo el daño que te hice y… pedirte perdón –Akane lo miró a los ojos observó los destellos de sus ojos azules sinceros, esa mirada limpia y honesta que antes tenía.

Ella quedó muda ante esa frase, estaba disculpándose, pero una disculpa no reparaba absolutamente nada.

-¡Tú crees que es tan fácil, venir a pedir perdón, así como así!... después de enterarme que sólo te casaste por venganza, de haber soportado tantas humillaciones y rechazos de tu parte te voy a perdonar sólo porque eres Ranma… estás muy equivocado, lo nuestro se acabó… y está bien te perdono Ranma, te perdono de corazón, pero no te quiero más en mi vida, ni para bien ni para mal… ya estamos a mano. -se lanzó a correr dejándolo atrás perdiéndose entre los transeúntes en la estación de trenes.

-¡Akane!... no te vayas –decía mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

…

Regresó a la casa decepcionado por no haber podido decirle a Akane todo lo que necesitaba decirle, no sabía cómo actuar ahora, Akane estaba muy desilusionada de él y lo único que tenía completamente claro es que ya no deseaba estar con él… pero aún así sabía que ella aun lo amaba, lo decía su diario, lo decían sus ojos… no desistiría de recuperarla, no dejaría que su amor se destruyera por completo, lucharía por ella.

…

…

Akane llegó a casa se internó en su habitación y se echó a la cama abrazando una almohada.

-Porque tenías que aparecer de nuevo Ranma, no te basta con todo lo que pasó, quieres atormentarme más.

…

La noche cayó en Nerima, el viento soplaba furiosamente y ya todos dormían, Ranma subió por el tejado de la casa de los Tendo y observó la ventana de la habitación de la peliazul, afortunadamente sin seguro, entró sigilosamente. Se paró a un costado de ella, a escasos centímetros, la miró dormir, deseaba dormir junto a ella, oler su exquisito aroma, susurrarle al oído que la amaba y que lucharía por su amor, como le hacía falta; se acercó despacio y besó su frente.

-Descansa marimacho, nos veremos mañana –se despidió y se marchó.

…

Llegó a Kioru a su casa, se sentía tan vacía, tan solitaria desde que Akane se marchó, pero lo que más resentía era el frío amargo de la soledad, sino se hubiera comportado como un tirano, tendría a su esposa junto a él y en estos momentos estaría abrazándola, contemplándola de cerca, amándola… pero él mismo lo había arruinado, el mismo había jugado con su destino, culpable y víctima de las circunstancias, pero culpable al fin.

…

…

-Los niños han avanzado tanto Akane, desde que regresaste a la asociación, no cabe dudo que te adoran –decía Hinomoto, entre risas.

-Gracias, yo también estoy muy feliz con ellos, son mi adoración –decía la chica, sentada junto al apuesto castaño en una banca.

-Akane, como va lo de tu divorcio –preguntó.

-Ya se resolvió, estoy formalmente divorciada –expresó con un dejo de melancolía que intentó ocultar, pero siempre le era imposible.

-Vaya, afortunadamente, los abogados de tu hermana actuaron rápido –dijo.

-Sí cuento con la bendición de que Nabiki está casada con un hombre muy influyente y tiene a los mejores abogados de la región.

-¿y cómo te sientes?

La peliazul bajó la mirada.

-No te voy a mentir, me duele mucho, porque yo me casé ilusionada, pensando que mi matrimonio sería para toda la vida, amando con toda el alma a Ranma, pero ya era imposible estar a su lado… reconozco que fui culpable también, no puedo victimizarme del todo, sin embargo desde que regresó a mi vida yo intenté todo para hacerlo feliz y por eso me duele tanto porque todas mis ilusiones y mis esfuerzos por mantener vivo nuestro matrimonio se fueron por la borda… afortunadamente mi familia me ha apoyado mucho a pesar de ser tan conservadores, han comprendido que la decisión que tomé fue la mejor.

-Me alegra Akane y siento mucho que te sientas así, sufrir una desilusión amorosa es terrible, pero el tiempo lo cura todo ya verás que esto te ayudará a crecer y a ser más valiente.

-Gracias Yamato.

-Akane se que no es el momento y quizá es un tema algo trillado –rió por lo bajo -… pero quisiera decirte que cuentas conmigo siempre y que mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti y si algún día me aceptas, prometo devolverte con creces todo el amor que te mereces –la miró intensamente, Akane lo miró y le sonrió apenada.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, lo tomaré en cuenta… pero creo que me tomará mucho tiempo y no quiero que pierdas el tiempo esperándome.

-No te preocupes por eso, te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites…

…

Cayó la tarde y Akane regresó a la casa de su padre…

…

Ranma finalmente decidió enfrentar la situación y llamó a la puerta de los Tendo.

"Te voy a recuperar Akane lo nuestro no puede terminar así... no dejaré que me odies y que me olvides"

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola muchas gracias queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo el siguiente se pondrá muy interesante no dejen de leer. Antes quiero agradecerles por leer y por cada uno de sus comentarios que siempre leo, me diculpo nuevamente por no contestarles, pero me cambiaron el horario en mi trabajo y ya no me da tiempo de nada, mil disculpas. Les doy las gracias y les mando muchos saludos a todos. Hasta pronto.**


	31. Chapter 31: Decisiones Necesarias

" _Porque no lo arreglamos de una vez_ _  
_ _si no le hacemos daño al corazón…"_

 _._

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 31:**

" **Decisiones Necesarias"**

Mi respiración agitada vacilaba y ahora parecía como si mis fuerzas y mi entusiasmo decayeran, sentía miedo, temor, mi mano temblaba aun sin entrar en contacto con el filo de esa puerta, estaba a escasos milímetros de romper esa exigua distancia, pero algo me detenía, y era saber que me enfrentaría con todo lo que yo había provocado, el desprecio de la única familia que había conocido.

No resultaba tan fácil como creía, nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo, pero ya todo estaba hecho, no podía volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas, no tenía una llave del tiempo, ni tampoco conocía la manera adecuada de dar explicaciones y pedir perdón, me lanzaría al ruedo, sin armas.

Respiré profundo, muy profundo hasta que controlé mi respiración, ahogué mis titubeos y golpeé la puerta varias veces.

Sentí la presencia de alguien aproximarse a la puerta…

-Ranma… hijo –del otro lado estaba Nodoka, le sorprendió verlo allí, tanto que sus ojos parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hola mamá…

-Dios mío hijo, pero ¿dónde has estado? ¿por qué no has venido antes? –le recriminó.

-Lo siento madre es que yo… -bajó la mirada.

-¡No digas excusas!... no te has comportado como debes, aunque me duela decirlo… -sollozó la mujer –No me siento nada orgullosa con todo lo que has hecho, con todo el daño que le provocaste a Akane y el daño que le has provocado a toda la familia –le recriminó.

-Lo sé madre y asumo las consecuencias, por eso he venido hasta aquí a disculparme, pero sobre todo yo necesito ver a Akane y hablar con ella… yo….

-Akane está muy lastimada, ella ya está divorciada de ti…

-Si eso también lo sé, también he venido por eso…

-Hijo creo que lo más conveniente es que le des un tiempo, no creo que ahora quiera escucharte.

-¡Tú no entiendes mamá, necesito verla!... yo necesito que me escuche, todo esto empezó por un engaño, por una trampa…

-Estoy enterada, Akane me contó, los dos han sufrido mucho por ello, ella también se siente muy culpable por el fracaso de su matrimonio, pero tu rebasaste los limites hijo, tu venganza los destruyó a ambos y su unión terminó.

-Madre, estoy consciente de ello, se que me equivoqué, pero quiero remediarlo, por favor déjame pasar… si no lo haces yo vendré a verla y la buscaré todos los días hasta que me escuche…

La mujer le sonrió, en su mirada volvió a ver la esencia de su hijo, aquel muchacho impetuoso e impulsivo.

-Buena suerte hijo –la mujer le dejó entrar.

Para la mala suerte del pelinegro se topó justo con Soun y su padre.

-Por fin el malagradecido de mi hijo se aparece por aquí, ¡me dejaste votado con el Dojo, eres un mal hijo! –habló Genma muy enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? –Soun lo miró con acervo de molestia y a la defensiva.

-Señor Soun, he venido a hablar con usted y con Akane –dijo con cierto grado de timidez.

-¡Ni mi hija ni yo tenemos nada que hablar contigo, haz el favor de no volver a esta casa Ranma! ya no eres bienvenido –le gritó.

-Señor Soun, vengo a disculparme y aclarar todo lo sucedido –dijo apenado.

-No necesito ya tus disculpas le rompiste el corazón a mi hija, ella estaba tan ilusionada con casarse contigo, te esperó durante años para que tu sólo la hicieras sufrir, eso es imperdonable para mi Ranma… y sé que también tengo la culpa en todo este embrolló por obligar a mi hija desde un inicio a ser tu prometida y obligarte a ti a un matrimonio forzado desde que eran unos adolescentes, cometí muchos errores y estas son las consecuencias… pero lo hecho hecho está y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Akane, aléjate de ella, aunque este moribundo sacaré energías donde no las tenga y defenderé a mi hija ¡Vete de una vez! –ordenó severó Soun.

-¡Papá!... –Akane salió al jardín y se encontró con esa penosa escena –No te preocupes estaré bien, seguramente sólo viene a finiquitar algunos asuntos de nuestro divorcio –le dijo tranquilizándolo –Déjame a solas con él, por favor –pidió a su padre.

-Pero hija…

-Por favor, estaré bien –le sonrió.

Finalmente los patriarcas se marcharon dejándolos solos, una oleada de viento fresco sopló, meciendo el cabello largo de la mujer y la trenza del de los ojos azules que ahora la miraban intensamente atrapando su mirada.

-Si vienes a hablar sobre lo referente al divorcio te aclaro que yo no necesito absolutamente nada y no te pediré nada

-No vengo a eso… además no tienes porque vivir aquí en casa de tu padre, tu tienes tu casa, es tuya…

-No Ranma yo no deseo nada de ti, el día que salí de esa casa decidí irme sin nada.

-A mí no me interesa lo que diga ese papel Akane… -se acercó despacio y tomó su mano transmitiéndole una calidez infinita, que hizo temblar a la peliazul –Tu siempre serás mi esposa, yo sólo quiero…

-¡Basta Ranma!, ¿estás burlándote de mí?… ¿has venido a alargar la condena?… ¿¡quieres torturarme!?… -se soltó de él, perdiendo el control.

-No Akane, por favor perdóname, no quiero que sigamos en esta situación, hemos sufrido ya demasiado durante años, lo único que deseo es que podamos remediar todo esto y volvamos a empezar de nuevo… -expresó sincero con sus ojos brillosos, como fulgores azules.

-Eso es imposible Ranma –le dio la espalda y las lágrimas se le salieron.

-¿Por qué es imposible?… me equivoque y sé que el daño fue enorme, cruce el limite lo sé y quizá nunca merezca tu perdón Akane, eso lo tengo muy claro, fui un imbécil contigo… no sabes como me siento con todo esto y quizá el que venga aquí y te pida perdón no remedia nada, quizá no me alcance la vida para resarcir mi error y que puedas perdonarme… –respiró profundo controlando su pesar y se colocó justo detrás de ella, susurrándole al oído –Pero solo te pido que pienses en nosotros una vez más, en nuestro amor… te amo Akane… estás han sido las peores semanas de mi vida, las más angustiantes y vacías, jamás había sentido tanta soledad como ahora desde que te marchaste… la casa esta tan vacía sin ti… vuelve Akane, vuelve una vez más te lo suplico –una lagrima se asomó de sus ojos azules y su voz se cortó –Perdóname por todo el mal que te hice, estaba ciego.

Los ojos de Akane se llenaban más y de más lágrimas.

-Ya te perdoné Ranma, ya lo habíamos hablado… yo nunca podré sentir rencor hacia ti, nos equivocamos tanto y nos hicimos tanto daño… pero por algo pasan las cosas, nunca estuvo en nuestro destino estar juntos, por eso siempre lográbamos separarnos, no podemos aferrarnos más a algo que jamás funcionará, tu y yo nunca fuimos afines y esto no tiene arreglo, tenemos que reconocerlo…

-Sí lo tiene si tú y yo…

-No Ranma…cuando la confianza se pierde las relaciones se rompen; yo no puedo confiar de nuevo en una persona que se casó conmigo con engaños, con una persona que me pidió matrimonio diciéndome que me amaba y sólo quería vengarse de mí y por otro lado yo también te hice daño, gracias a eso sucedió todo esto…

Ranma se puso frente a ella.

-No te mentí… te amo, siempre te he amado, esa estúpida venganza jamás funcionó, porque día a día descubría que te amaba con más intensidad y cada vez que tú te acercabas a mí y me mirabas con esos ojos tan hermosos, yo sentía que tocaba el cielo y perdía el objetivo… sentía tantos deseos de besarte, de abrazarte… -cogió su rostro y se acercó a ella –De formar parte de tu piel… de hacerte el amor – el pelinegro estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos Akane se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-No te creo… y aunque hubiera sido así fue lo mejor que no sucediera nada entre nosotros… otro motivo más que nos grita a la cara que no debemos estar juntos.

-No Akane, si no sucedió nada entre tu yo fue porque yo luchaba contra mis sentimientos, pero te juro que desde antes de partir a China a hacer el entrenamiento, ese deseo ferviente se mantenía en mi mente, el sabor de tus labios, el imaginar las caricias que nos dábamos

-Es suficiente Ranma… ya hablamos, ya todo quedo aclarado, no te debo nada, ya no me debes nada; así que aquí nos despedimos y te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme, te deseo lo mejor –se despidió.

-No Akane, no me digas adiós… no me daré por vencido, lucharé siempre por ti, no me importa que me rechaces, que me digas que me vaya, que todos me corran y me odien, yo no voy a desistir, jamás desistiré de ti… no voy a permitir que Shampoo y Ukyo ganen, lo nuestro aún no termina Akane –miró a los patriarcas aproximarse y le sonrió –Nos vemos después hermosa marimacho -saltó marchándose del lugar.

Akane llevó su mano al corazón, suspiró profundo, quizá todo se trataba de una farsa y aunque no fuera así ya no quería volver a entregar su corazón, no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarse de nuevo, así que decidió no darle importancia, para ella la relación con Ranma había acabado definitivamente.

Ranma abrió la puerta de su auto, su madre lo detuvo.

-Ranma hijo sé que estás sufriendo, discúlpame escuché todo.

-Mamá…

-Yo si te creo hijo, sé que amas a Akane, sé que se aman desde hace mucho tiempo… sólo quiero advertirte que no puedo intervenir, debo respetar la decisión de Akane, pero agradezco que hayas recapacitado y desees enmendar tu error.

-Gracias mamá… contigo puedo abrirme, no como con mi papá… no quiero perder a Akane mamá, no quiero perderla otra vez –la miró como un niño cuando necesita consuelo.

-Hijo –lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarnos a nosotros? Akane y yo éramos felices, finalmente estábamos juntos, yo deseaba casarme con ella, me fui a entrenar a ese maldito lugar para ser un hombre completo y ser digno de ella y ese viaje sólo sirvió para que nos tendieran una trampa y echaran por la borda nuestra felicidad –sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?... me rehúso a dejar las cosas así, es injusto mamá… nos arrebataron la felicidad… yo amo a Akane, en verdad la amo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber perdido tanto tiempo consumido en el odio, en el rencor… un odio que no se merecía… sólo deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes

-Ranma, hijo… me duele tanto verte así, pero debes entender que nada volverá a ser como antes, todas las heridas dejan cicatrices, debes dejar que sanen primero.

…

…

Ranma regresó a Kioru triste muy triste y decepcionado, pero sabía de antemano que la situación no era nada sencilla, quizá estaba siendo egoísta por pensar en recuperar a Akane sin pensar en el dolor que ella estaba viviendo y su propia decepción.

…

Akane recostada en su cama recordaba las palabras de Ranma deseaba borrarlas de su mente, creer en ellas sólo le traería más dolor, ahora ambos eran libres y aunque su mente viajará a mundos de fantasía, uno donde ellos dos eran eternamente felices, tenía que aceptar que esa era su realidad, y que por primera vez debía pensar en ella y darse cuenta que no siempre es conveniente permanecer con la persona amada y que hay heridas que no cicatrizan y que no se puede volver a unir algo que se ha roto en mil pedazos.

…

Akane ingresó en la asociación, Ranma la siguió de cerca sin que ella se percatara, la observaba añorando tenerla de nuevo…

-¿Akane estas segura? –preguntó la señora Mokura a la peliazul.

-Sí estoy completamente segura… a decir verdad ya tengo mucho tiempo con mi cabello largo, necesito un cambio y que mejor que pueda servir para una pequeña.

-En verdad eres una gran mujer Akane, me tienes impresionada –la felicitó la señora Mokura. Le entregó unas tijeras.

La peliazul, cogió su cabello en cola y lo empezó a cortar con las tijeras. Ranma la miraba sorprendido porque lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos estaban exorbitados.

Finalmente Akane terminó y entregó a la señora Mokura su cabello.

-Listo… estoy feliz por Sakura, estoy segura que se verá hermosa –dijo sonriente.

…

-Akane… ya entiendo cortaste tu cabello para donarlo para una pequeña… sigues sorprendiéndome Akane –sonrió conmovido.

Salió de entre los arbustos y quedó frente a Akane y la señora Mokura.

-Ranma… -Akane lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo también donaré mi cabello –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!... te has vuelto loco… Ranma por favor vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La señora Mokura solo los miraba anonadada.

-No, he vivido muchos años con el cabello, largo, creo que le puede servir a alguien más, además mi cabello está muy sano y en buenas condiciones –alardeó.

Akane lo miraba molesta y a la vez estupefacta.

-Bueno siendo así, agradezco su gesto señor –expresó Mokura sonriéndole.

Ranma tomó las tijeras y cortó de tajó su trenza característica –las orbes de Akane impresionadas por lo ocurrido veían en cámara lenta el corte, eso sin duda era algo inédito, el vanidoso de Ranma donando su trenza, la que nunca nadie podía tocar, una parte de él que era sagrada y ahora la había cortado sin más para donarla.

La señora Mokura le agradeció y se retiró.

-Ranma pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Que tiene de malo tu donaste tu larga cabellera Akane.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, siempre cuidabas tu trenza como un tesoro…

-Dime Akane,¿ me veo bien?

-Se me olvidaba que eres un superficial, adiós –le dio la espalda para retirarse.

-Espera Akane, te invitó a comer – le tomó el hombro.

Akane, sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies y retumbando fuerte en su corazón que daba tumbos agitados.

-Ranma ya hablamos de eso ayer, dejemos las cosas en el pasado e intentemos continuar con nuestras vidas.

-No quiero.

-Ranma

-No quiero Akane, es injusto para los dos, se que sientes lo mismo que yo, siento tu corazón latir, justo como lo está haciendo ahora al mío solo por el hecho de estar cerca de ti –puso la pequeña mano blanca de la mujer en su pecho para que pudiera escuchar sus latidos, Akane se sonrojó. –Te amo Akane, comencemos de cero por favor… te necesito –se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente, Akane parecía estar en un estado de trance, porque por más que le pedía a su cuerpo moverse y reaccionar, este jamás la escuchó. Los labios del pelinegro atraparon los de Akane suave e intensamente a la vez imprimiéndole un cumulo de sentimientos que florecieron en ese toque intenso, sus labios se apoderaron de su boca y ella parecía estar cediendo a esa exquisita caricia de amor…

-No… No Ranma, ya no somos nada, esto no está bien –se soltó de él y se echó a correr.

-¡Espera Akane no tienes que huir!

Akane se introdujo al bosque el camino a la estación estaba del otro lado, sin darse cuenta fue a parar allí por el nerviosismo que sentía. Corrió tanto que se fatigó un poco. Se sentó en un tronco caído y suspiró…

-Sabes luces hermosa, ese corte de cabello te va mucho mejor –le dijo el pelinegro.

-Ranma ¿Estas siguiéndome? ¡Fui muy clara contigo, ya no somos nada lo nuestro terminó… se acabó para siempre, entiéndelo! –le gritó.

-No… Akane no ha terminado, tú me amas y yo te amo, y eso es suficiente para mantenernos unidos, porque aunque huyas de mí, sigues atada a este amor –aseveró.

-¡No es verdad, ya déjame de perseguirme, déjame en paz!

-¡No puedes negar lo que sientes, no me has olvidado y no me iré!

-Huh, sigues siendo un petulante entrometido con aires de grandeza –le recriminó.

-Y tú sigues siendo una marimacho enojona.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos -iba a marcharse

-¡Me amas Akane y no te dejare ir de nuevo entendiste! –amenazó.

-¿¡Y quién te hace creer que te amo eh!? ¿¡Crees que voy a caer a tus pies cretino!? –comenzó a perder el control y sin darse cuenta estaban peleando como cuando eran adolescentes.

-¡Me amas, eso es algo que no puedes ocultar!... me lo dicen tus ojos, la manera en la que me miran, ese beso que nos dimos hace un rato y este diario –le mostró su diario.

El rostro de Akane se tornó pálido, y se desencajó.

-¿Leíste mi diario?

-Sí, de casualidad lo encontré y gracias a él pude darme cuenta el grave error que estaba cometiendo, gracias a él sé que jamás dejaste de amarme y que…

Akane lo bofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y le arrebató el diario.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a inmiscuirte así en mi intimidad!? ¡No tenías derecho!... no quiero volver a verte –se fue dejando a Ranma completamente asombrado y mudo.

-Akane… -se sobó la mejilla.

Ahora sí había echado todo a perder, sólo desató la furia de Akane.

…

…

La noche cayó en Nerima

-Ranma… eres un tonto cretino –sollozaba –Leíste todo lo que escribí que vergüenza, había tanta información allí, cuanto te has de haber burlado de mí…

…

-¡Maldición!… sólo esto faltaba, como es que siempre todo me sale tan mal –refunfuñaba Ranma –No puedo darme por vencido, si lo hago jamás recuperaré a Akane, no puedo seguir siendo un cobarde, haré hasta lo imposible para recuperarla.

…

…

Akane entró a uno de los saloncitos del pabellón y en su escritorio observó un enorme arreglo floral con sus flores favoritas; a primera instancia, se sorprendió, luego intuyó que podían ser de Hinomoto, él siempre había sido muy detallista. Se acercó a oler el exquisito aroma de las flores, había una tarjeta en el arreglo, la abrió.

 _Para: Mi hermosa marimacho_

 _Espero que te gusten, sé que son tus favoritas, perdóname por lo de ayer, sé que un diario es algo muy personal, pero necesitaba respuestas, gracias a el pude enterarme del engaño de Ukyo y Shampoo, gracias a el supe lo equivocado que estaba y recuperé todos los pedazos de vida que gracias a esas dos mujeres nos fueron truncados… perdóname Akane, espero que no sigas molesta por eso, descubrir en tu diario el inmenso amor que me tienes me regresó a la vida, hace mucho que no me sentía vivo, gracias a él recuperé mi alma._

 _Te amo Ranma_

-Ranma… "Basta Akane ya deja de pensar en él y concéntrate".

…

Akane regresó a Nerima, ya estaba oscureciendo, tomó un baño caliente y se puso la pijama, se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia la puerta, pensativa, con la mirada perdida. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento azotó su habitación y movió la cortina, se levantó para cerrarla, pero se topó de frente a Ranma.

-No digas nada Akane, no quiero incomodarte –pudo su dedo índice en los labios de la chica –Sólo quería disculparme por lo del diario en persona.

-Ya lo leíste Ranma, que más da…

-Bueno yo…

-Que bueno que mi diario haya servido para darte respuestas y encontrar las verdades que necesitabas, pero estoy segura que si no hubieras encontrado ese diario jamás hubieras venido a buscarme y a pedirme perdón…

-Akane…

-¿No es así Ranma? –sonrió cabizbaja –Necesitaste encontrar ese diario para darte cuenta de lo injusto que fuiste, para darte cuenta que estabas cometiendo un error… porque ni por un momento confiaste en mi ni intentaste mejorar nuestro matrimonio, ni abandonar la venganza.

-Y-yo Akane yo si hubo un momento en el que yo quise dejar esa estúpida venganza atrás, pero entonces yo te vi con…

-Ves… no confiabas en mí, ahora recapacita y piensa bien las cosas, tu crees que podríamos arreglar las cosas después de todo eso, y con tantas desconfianzas, por supuesto que no, lo que vivimos tu y yo antes de marcharte a China, fue maravilloso, pero ya forma parte de un pasado y algo que jamás se concretó, quiero quedarme con ese lindo recuerdo de ti en mi memoria y olvidar todo lo que vino después… te ruego que termines ya con esto… te lo ruego porque esto está dañándome

-Akane no me pidas eso por favor… tu sabes todo lo que hemos pasado y renunciar así como así, amándonos…

-El amor no es suficiente Ranma, te lo pido desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Me niego Akane, aceptaré cualquier condición tuya, menos dejar de luchar por lo nuestro –saltó por la ventana y se marchó.

…

-Lo siento Ranma, yo también lo siento, pero decidí hacer lo que es mejor para los dos, el amor a veces no alcanza para mantener una relación.

…

 _Hui de allí preso de la angustia, sabiendo que las palabras cortas de Akane rasgaban mi corazón, pero estaban tan llenas de razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella estaba convencida en su decisión y yo no quería aceptarlo, nunca me planteé la idea de perder a Akane así de esa manera, dejarla ir era lo más doloroso que pudiera hacer, ¿por qué dejarla ir? Era injusto, nosotros habíamos sido sólo dos títeres de un juego macabro de dos mentes retorcidas… porque renunciar a la felicidad así como así, lo vi en su mirada, yo sabía que me amaba, que me ama, pero su mirada estaba resignada y convencida a olvidarme a dejarme atrás y que pasaría si ella lo hacía… ¿qué haría yo?_

…

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 **Hola queridos lectores, este fue un capitulo reflexivo y emocional, los siguientes serán súper intensos y nos acercamos al final. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, les agradezco de todo corazón y vuelvo a disculparme el trabajo me tiene consumida en todos los aspectos los quiero y no dejen de leer. Saludos.**


	32. Chapter 32: Entre el Amor y la Razón

" _Si no podemos_ _  
_ _vivir el uno sin el otro..."_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

" **Entre el amor y la razón"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un día más que no veía a Akane, mi cama vacía, y mi alma solitaria refugiada en la esperanza de buscar una resolución a todo ese caos que nos destruyó… miré por el ventanal la resplandeciente luz que emanaban los rayos solares esa mañana, un día hermoso, pero un día más sólo aguardando en este bosque; hacia varios días que ya no he buscado a Akane, seguí el consejo de mi madre y decidí darle un espacio, pero ese espacio estaba torturándome, una tortura algo parecida a la de hace años, pero por lo menos pensaba que ella me odiaba; que difícil es vivir con un sentimiento tan fuerte, uno que jamás busqué pero que se metió dentro de mi ser, inoportuno y sin previo aviso, causante de toda esta agonía, eso que llaman amor y del cual me costó tanto tiempo comprender…._

…

Ranma le dio un espacio a Akane, reflexionó aquello y comprendió que no podía atosigarla, lo mejor era dejarla pensar y reflexionar; Akane durante ese tiempo sintió lo mismo que Ranma no podía negar que lo extrañaba, que necesitaba su presencia inoportuna cada mañana o cada noche, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

…

Akane tomó una nueva decisión en su vida, había alguien que llenaba ese vacío en su corazón y ese ser que lo había llenado era el pequeño Touya, conocía su historia, el abandono de su familia y lo solo que se sentía, tanto como ella, Akane se había encariñado tanto con él y lo quería tanto que comenzó a verlo más que como un niño al que asistía en la asociación, lo veía como a un hijo.

…

-Akane… el distrito está analizando tu petición, pero debo ser muy sincera contigo… –la miró con seriedad la señora Mokura –Es muy difícil que te otorguen la adopción de Touya, siempre favorecen a las parejas de casados, tu situación civil no te ayuda, además su madre podría regresar arrepentida, es una opción

-¡Pero… ella lo abandonó, eso sería una locura, podría abandonarlo de nuevo! –se exaltó.

-Sí Akane comprendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero así es la ley, tenemos que respetar lo que el distrito determine, no quiero que vayas a ilusionarte y después no se logre la adopción, por eso debo ser completamente honesta contigo.

-Lo entiendo, pero en verdad yo puedo criar al pequeño Touya, el necesita a una mamá –dijo casi en un susurro, controlando su angustia.

-Debemos esperar la decisión del distrito, tu solicitud ya fue enviada.

…

La mujer salió entristecida de la oficina de Mokura, no podía evitar externar en su rostro su profunda desilusión, se sentó en la banca, sin ganas de regresar a casa, sólo pensar en que podía hacer…

-Akane…

-Yamato…

-Supe lo de la solicitud de adopción que mandaste al distrito –se sentó junto a ella.

-Ahm sí… quizá te parezca un poco extraño y más por mi situación actual, pero no es un capricho en verdad yo…

-Lo sé Akane, te he visto de cerca cómo te has encariñado con ese pequeño y como has logrado grandes avances en él, le devolviste la esperanza y la sonrisa, no me parece extraño viniendo de ti, conozco tu alma generosa y eso es precisamente lo que me enamoró de ti

Akane lo miró enternecida por sus palabras y se sonrojó.

-Gracias Yamato… -bajó la mirada.

-Akane… estuve pensando que podría… podría ayudarte en el proceso de adopción

-¿Cómo?

-Sí ese tipo de procesos siempre resultan favoreciendo a las parejas, pensé… por supuesto si estás de acuerdo en adoptar juntos a Touya.

-Yamato tu… -lo miró sorprendida.

-Te estoy proponiendo que seamos una pareja, para poder adoptar al niño, no me malinterpretes no quiero presionarte a nada, pero conozco de cerca esos procesos son muy largos y favorecen más a parejas, sé que no estas lista quizá para una relación, y no te estoy pidiendo que actuemos como una, yo quiero ayudarte y si…

Akane lo miró sorprendida y observó al pequeño Touya jugar con otro grupo de niños, era justo que el pudiera tener una familia, pero eso implicaba…

Akane se levantó de la banca.

-Te lo agradezco Yamato, te prometo que lo pensaré… -se marchó a casa.

…

Llegó a su casa y se metió a la tina a tomar un baño, pensaba y pensaba en la propuesta de Hinomoto, era cierto que no lo amaba, que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, pero después de mucho tiempo tenía una nueva ilusión en su vida, cuidar a Touya como a un hijo, la relación con Ranma estaba marchita y ahora era libre, aunado a eso Hinomoto siempre se había portado amable y como un caballero con ella, que debía hacer, su mente parecía entrar en un corto circuito.

…

Llamó a su mejor amiga

-Hola Azumi, habla Akane…

-Akane, que sorpresa amiga

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

-Apunto de reventar y he aumentado mucho de peso, tu como vas

-Me alegra, pronto iré a visitarte… bueno yo… te llamé para pedirte un consejo –dijo nerviosa.

-Claro dime, te escucho.

-Bueno desde hace varias semanas pensé en adoptar a Touya el niño del que tanto te he hablado, el problema es mi situación civil, como sabes estoy divorciada de Ranma y los procesos de adopción no son nada sencillos, por lo general sólo favorecen a las parejas que desean adoptar no a personas solteras como yo… hoy en la mañana Yamato me propuso que iniciemos una relación y así poder ayudarme a adoptar a Touya… pero la verdad no sé yo…

-Akane… si que estas en una gran encrucijada, creo que esa decisión debes reflexionarla mucho, adoptar un niño no es nada fácil y bueno ahora que estás divorciada aún más, pero se está abriendo otra posibilidad en tu vida para ser feliz, Hinomoto es un gran hombre, además te ha ofrecido su amor desde hace años, un amor sincero, sé que es quizá es muy pronto por todo lo que has pasado, pero creo que no deberías cerrar tu corazón, por algo tu relación con Ranma no floreció, a veces la vida o el destino nos aparta de otras personas que creemos que siempre formaran parte de nosotros, para mostrarnos lo que de verdad esta hecho para nosotros, no tires esa otra posibilidad Akane, quizá con el tiempo puedas ver a Hinomoto con otros ojos… pero bueno es tu decisión amiga y decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré.

-Gracias Azumi, lo tomaré en cuenta… -colgó con su amiga.

De pronto recordó ese último beso que Ranma le dio, su cuerpo se estremeció y llevó sus dedos a sus labios, reviviendo esa dulce sensación.

-Ranma…

…

Los días pasaban y la ansiedad de Ranma aumentaba, ya eran demasiados días, no le importaba nada iría a buscar a Akane aunque ésta lo rechazara, necesitaba verla solo eso, salió de Kioru y condujo hasta Nerima.

…

Akane entró a la oficina de Hinomoto. Había pasado varias noches analizando su situación.

-Yamato…

-Akane, pasa por favor –se levantó de su asiento y la hizo pasar cortésmente.

-Yamato, vengo a decirte que acepto tu decisión –lo miró decidida, debía dejar atrás el pasado para siempre y enterrar el recuerdo de Ranma, además eso la llevaría a Touya tomó esa determinación sin mirar atrás.

Hinomoto parpadeó un par de veces, en medio del tenue silencio y la alumbrada oficina, su sonrisa se dibujó entera en sus labios y corrió hacia la peliazul y la cargo girándola en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Akane, te prometo que te haré muy feliz.

La chica le sonrió.

-Yamato, sólo quiero ser completamente honesta y clara contigo, no me gustaría mentirte, aceptó la condición que propusiste, por ahora no puedo enamorarme, así que no puedo ofrecerte una relación de pareja como tal, y te pregunto ahora a ti estás dispuesto a llevar las cosas así, sólo para obtener la adopción

-Por supuesto Akane, seré paciente, no te presionaré a nada, dejaré que las cosas se vayan dando poco a poco, y si las cosas no evolucionan al menos me sentiré feliz que hayas logrado uno de tus anhelos; por cierto arreglé una audiencia en el distrito para que conozcan nuestra intención de adoptar a Touya y no se alargué más el proceso.

-De verdad lo hiciste Yamato –los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-Sí, estuve asesorándome con unos contactos y me informaron que si se demuestra en unos pocos meses que el niño no tiene familia o que nadie reclama al niño, existe una gran posibilidad de que ganemos la adopción.

-Eso es maravilloso Yamato, muchas gracias…

Yamato le tomó las manos

-Te prometo Akane luchar hasta el final para adoptar a Touya.

…

…

Akane salió de la asociación muy emocionada, hace mucho que no se le veía tan feliz, caminó hacia la estación y allí se encontró con quien no se esperaba.

-Hola Akane –le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ranma… tu otra vez –le desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento Akane, ya han pasado varios días y la verdad yo soy muy impaciente, no podía esperar más –respiró profundo –Necesitaba verte.

Akane lo miró a los ojos en esos que siempre se perdía, deseaba decirle con todas sus fuerzas que ella también y arrojarse a sus brazos, pero entonces recordó que acababa de iniciar una" relación" con Hinomoto y volver a atrás no era una buena opción y menos ahora con sus planes de adopción.

-Bueno ya me viste, ahora debo irme a casa.

-Espera te llevo, yo también voy para allá –le sugirió cortés.

-Ranma no es correcto y menos ahora.

-¿Menos ahora?... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Akane decidió hablar con él.

-Está bien Ranma llévame a Nerima, necesito que hablemos.

Ranma sonrió complacido.

-Vamos -la condujo a su auto y le abrió la portezuela. Ella evitó cualquier palabra con él durante el camino.

Entraron a un café cercano de la casa de los Tendo.

-Akane, te gustaría ir más tarde al cine, podemos…

-Espera Ranma, decidí venir aquí contigo para hablar sobre un asunto muy importante –desvió la mirada no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Te escucho Akane –le tomó la mano cariñosamente, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tener contacto físico con ella.

Akane quitó sus manos y lo miró seria.

-Ranma… necesito ser honesta contigo es lo justo y ha habido ya tantos malentendidos en nuestras vidas, que pienso que lo más claro es lo mejor… te diré toda la verdad… Ranma acabo de iniciar una relación con Yamato –lo soltó finalmente, claro y lo suficientemente crudo para su ex marido que la miraba incrédulo, como si no asimilara en su mente esas palabras.

-Lo estás haciendo para que yo me aparte de ti verdad, pero sabes algo Akane, no me importa, tu no amas a ese tipo, y si piensas que estando con él ahora vas a poder olvidarme estás equivocándote… ¡No me importa que tengan una relación, hagas lo que hagas no me alejaré de ti Akane! –le advirtió molesto y decidido.

-No lo estoy haciendo por eso Ranma, yo ya había terminado contigo definitivamente con eso basta para hacerte entender que entre nosotros todo acabó, estoy…

-¿Estas mintiéndote a ti misma Akane, puedes estar con él o con alguien más, pero siempre estarás pensando en mí, porque me amas, tú me amas y lo sabes bien, no puedes ordenarle a tu corazón amar a alguien! no comprendo porque estas con él tú…

-¡Escúchame Ranma, déjame hablar!... es verdad yo no amo a Yamato, no puedo mentir en eso, y quizá nunca pueda amarlo como él se merece, pero…

-Entonces ¿por qué estas con él?… no comprendo Akane.

-Porque yo deseo adoptar a Touya, el niño de la asociación que fue abandonado por su madre… me encariñé tanto con él y sé que el necesita ese afecto maternal y yo también lo necesito a él, pero en mis condiciones, es casi imposible que me lo den en adopción, Yamato me ofreció su ayuda y por eso decidí tener una relación con él, es un buen hombre que jamás me haría daño, un hombre que me ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo y me ha esperado, por eso yo…

-¿Estás diciendo que estas con él para facilitar la adopción de ese niño?... ¡sabes lo que eso implica, ese infeliz te está manipulando, se está aprovechando de la situación, que no lo ves, y tu estás cayendo en su juego!… porque entonces no me pides a mí que lo adoptemos, anda yo te ayudo –controló su desesperación y le tomó las manos nuevamente –Vamos Akane, iniciemos otra vez y adoptemos a ese niño y seamos felices, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti – le incitó mirándola tiernamente –Por favor no cometas una tontería de la que te arrepentirás después, tu no lo amas y jamás podrás amarlo, yo lo sé.

Akane bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, sabía que tenía razón, pero regresar con Ranma resultaba entrar a un círculo vicioso, al menos eso pensaba y Yamato siempre había estado allí, ayudándola en todo lo que podía, siempre honesto, siempre un buen amigo y consejero.

-Lo siento Ranma, ya tomé esa decisión, necesitaba aclarártelo, ahora debo irme y por favor no te metas más en mi vida, te lo ruego. –se levantó de la mesa.

-No lo permitiré Akane, sigues actuando como una niña tonta, estás cometiendo una estupidez, un absurdo.

-Y tú sigues creyendo que eres la mejor opción, siempre egoísta y egocéntrico… -comenzó a alterarse.

\- Y qué… sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad…ya veremos si ese infeliz se sale con la suya, no comprendo porque no pensaste en mí antes de tomar esa estúpida decisión.

-¿Por qué? no me hagas echarte en cara lo que ya sabemos, el jamás me haría sufrir como tu lo hiciste y jamás se portaría como un desalmado como tú, que sólo planeó una absurda y cruel venganza en mi contra… -respiró agitada y luego se calmó -Por eso pensé en él –se retiró finalmente.

-Maldición Akane, otra vez estamos haciendo todo mal, no permitiré eso…

…

…

Ranma condujó varios kilómetros al norte de la asociación, llegó a la mansión Hinomoto, rodeada de jardines y árboles frondosos, fuentes y pilares de marfil, un lugar majestuoso y de gran extensión, jamás había estado en su sitio tan lujoso como ese, ni siquiera la mansión de Kuno era tan lujosa como la de Hinomoto, entró sin más y se coló a la entrada principal.

Hinomoto iba llegando a su casa y observó la sombra de un hombre que parecía mirarlo fijamente, fue acercándose lentamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres? –respondió seco y retante.

-¿Qué no me reconoces Hinomoto? –se acercó a él lentamente con paso firme.

-Ranma Saotome… -lo miró sorprendido –Vaya te ves diferente sin esa trenza de afeminado que solías tener.

-Sigues teniendo un pésimo sentido del humor Hinomoto –lo miró iracundo.

-Huh… dime ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Ya me enteré que obligaste a Akane a iniciar una relación contigo para poder adoptar a Touya

-Te equivocas Ranma yo no la obligué… además Akane es una mujer libre y tu ya no eres más nada de ella, no tienes por qué tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí a reclamar nada.

-Te equivocas Hinomoto te guste o no Akane siempre será mi mujer… ella me ama, y hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacer que ella deje de pensar en mí.

-Lo que digas Ranma, si no te importa estoy muy cansado y no deseo seguir tus insolencias…

-¡No me iré hasta que entiendas que Akane jamás estará contigo y olvides ese trato estúpido que hiciste con ella!

-¡No intervengas en lo que no te concierne Saotome, te lo advierto! –le retó con su mirada transparente.

-Y tú no te atrevas a acercarte a ella maldito, te lo advierto –apretó los puños.

-Tu no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer –se puso en guardia.

-Porque no arreglamos lo que teníamos pendiente de una buena vez –se puso en guardia también.

-Me parece una buena idea, de una vez y por todas desaparece de nuestras vidas –desenvainó su espada samurái.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron al ataque, ambos sedientos de venganza y de dominar uno sobre el otro, la pelea era muy reñida, ambos mostraban sus mejores técnicas, el jardín se convirtió en un campo de guerra, sin límite de tiempo, sus ataques eran feroces, los puños de Ranma y sus patadas retumbaban en la tierra y el blandir de la katana de Hinomoto, desfilaba elegante y letal al unísono de los golpes del pelinegro. La pelea se prolongó quizá durante horas, las energías de ambos hombres parecía extinguirse, estaban empapados en sudor, la ahora corta cabellera de Ranma estaba pegada a su piel por lo mojada que estaba y la de Hinomoto no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Ríndete de una vez Ranma no estás a mi nivel! –alardeó el apuesto castaño.

-De que hablas Hinomoto, acabaré contigo en este instante tú no eres rival para mi –expresó jadeante.

-Piensas que dejé de entrenar como tu… acaso crees que perdí mi tiempo como tu durante este tiempo, desde que regresaste de China, he estado entrenando muy duro, desde eso momento no he bajado la guardia, porque sabía que este día algún día llegaría.

-Huh… en eso tienes razón, hoy es ese día, el día en el que uno de los dos debe morir para dejar de estorbar y ese no seré yo… ¡no permitiré que te interpongas entre Akane y yo, ni tu ni nadie va a quitarme a mi Akane, oíste, Akane es mía y siempre lo será! –se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzó una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

Hinomoto logró esquivarla a tiempo, desafortunadamente para Ranma ese ataque fallido le consumió muchas energías y estaba ahora en gran desventaja. Hinomoto se acercó lentamente a él e izó su espada, la giró hábilmente, mientras Ranma respiraba agitadamente e intentaba concentrar sus ojos en los movimientos de la espada, pero eran demasiado veloces tanto que no pudo calcular cuando la espada le atravesó el hombro, Ranma se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo, casi perdiendo el conocimiento, no tenía más fuerzas para levantarse, Hinomoto lo miró con odio y a la vez triunfante lo tomó a cuestas y condujo hasta Kiouru arrojándolo en la puerta de su casa.

-Hmph… estarás bien fenómeno, contuve mis fuerzas para no eliminarte, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella, por Akane, jamás me perdonaría que yo te eliminara –se fue finalmente.

Los minutos pasaron y Ranma con el hombro sangrante recobró el conocimiento, se arrastró y se colgó a la puerta, entró casi sin conocimiento, sentía que la vida se le iba y no quería morir, deseaba ver a Akane, necesitaba verla aunque fuera por última vez, con dificultad tomó el teléfono y llamó a casa de Akane, timbró varias veces, hasta que finalmente contestaron y afortunadamente era ella, su Akane.

-Diga… -contestó la mujer.

Se escucharon unos quejidos, Ranma no podía hablar del dolor.

-Bueno ¿quién habla?… ¿quién es? –pensó en colgar cuando escuchó finalmente una voz.

-A-akane… Akane…

-Ranma… -lo escuchó extraño, con la respiración agitada. –¿Ranma eres tú? -se preocupó al instante.

-Sí Akane… yo… sólo quería escuchar tu voz –hablaba dificultosamente –Akane t-te amo… -en ese instante perdió el conocimiento.

-Ranma… Ranma ¿Ranma estas bien?... ¡Ranma! –salió inmediatamente de la casa -Por Dios algo le ocurrió a Ranma, estoy segura que él no está bien. Salió sin decirle nada a su familia, corrió al consultorio del doctor Tofu y le informó lo que había escuchado, ambos salieron rumbo a Kioru.

La puerta estaba abierta entraron y observaron a Ranma en el suelo cubriendo el piso de sangre.

-¡Dios mío! Ranma se arrodilló a su lado y con ayuda del doctor Tofu lo colocaron en la cama. –Por favor Doctor Tofu ayúdelo, no lo deje morir.

-Eso intentaré Akane, al parecer fue herido con una espada o algo así, ha perdido mucha sangre, por favor, estas muy nerviosa déjame con él a solas.

-Pero –dijo sollozando.

-Por favor Akane, Ranma es muy fuerte estará bien sí, voy a necesitar que me esperes afuera y estés tranquila.

Akane accedió y se puso a llorar, estaba aterrada, observar a Ranma cubierto de sangre, al principio pensó que estaba sin vida, no podría soportar si algo le pasaba.

El doctor, contuvo el sangrado, le inyectó un coagulante y le suturó la herida, después de una hora salió de la recamara.

Akane lo bombardeó con preguntas

¿Cómo está doctor? Voy a verlo

-Está bien Akane, logré detener el sangrado y suturé su herida, necesitará mucho reposo y comer muy bien, pero estará muy bien, puedes estar tranquila –le tomó el hombro.

-Muchas gracias doctor –limpió sus lágrimas.

-Akane debo retirarme, iré a avisarle a su madre, necesitará su apoyo

-No será necesario, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

-Está bien Akane –se despidió.

Akane ingresó a la habitación y observó a Ranma dormido, con la mitad del torso vendado junto a su hombro suturado.

-Ranma… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –tomó su mano suavemente.

Se quedó dormida junto a él en una silla. Hasta el día siguiente Ranma despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho, se quejó un poco, pero eso dolor mermó un poco cuando vio a Akane allí a su lado.

-Akane… -sonrió.

La peliazul, fue despertando y observó a Ranma contemplándola.

-Ranma… gracias al cielo que despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó.

-B-bien ahora me siento bien, pensé que moriría… no pude ganarle a ese infeliz, pero la próxi… –dijo casi en un susurro.

-No lo digas ni de broma –le reprendió.

-Al menos pude verte otra vez y estás aquí conmigo.

Akane desvió la mirada y luego lo miró severa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Ranma? ¿Por qué estabas herido? ¿Por qué dices que no pudiste ganarle a ese infeliz?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso… Akane me alegra que estés aquí, en tu casa otra vez.

-No malinterpretes las cosas vine porque me preocupé por ti y que bueno que lo hice, ¿en que lio te metiste Ranma? ¿Con quién te enfrentaste?

-Eso no importa Akane, era necesario ajustar cuentas –la chica comprendió e intuyó con quien se había enfrentado y a decir verdad esa herida había sido hecha con una poderosa katana, sin duda se había enfrentado a Hinomoto.

-Te enfrentaste a Yamato ¿verdad? –le preguntó casi sacudiéndolo.

-Sí.

-¡Pero en que estabas pensando? Sabes de antemano que es muy poderoso y es un maestro del arte samurái, pudiste haber muerto, eres un inconsciente! –le regañó.

-Me regañas a mí y no a él… -le recriminó.

-Sí porque estoy segura que fuiste tú el que lo buscó, deja de hacer tonterías Ranma, sólo te pusiste en riesgo.

-Al menos sé que te importo porque te preocupas por mí –sonrió.

-Eres un bobo, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

La chica se levantó para retirarse de la habitación.

-Akane ¿a dónde vas? –la llamó preocupado de que se fuera y lo dejara solo.

-Iré a prepararte algo de comer, necesitas recuperar energías.

Ranma la miró angustiado, temía ahora por su vida.

-Descuida, calentaré algo de lo que tienes refrigerado en la nevera.

Ranma se sentía muy feliz, a pesar de estar convaleciente, el tener a Akane otra vez en casa le transmitía paz y felicidad, por un lado deseaba seguir así para que Akane no se marchara jamás, él sólo pensar que se fuera de nuevo y lo dejara solo, lo aterraba.

Después de unos minutos Akane subió con la comida calentada; para ella era extraño estar otra vez en esa casa, le traía muchos recuerdos y nostalgia, aunque pasó momentos muy duros y amargos, allí estuvo un año viviendo al lado de Ranma, el hombre que amaba.

-Toma Ranma, no había mucho para calentar, tendré que ir de compras, se ve que nos has hecho las compras en mucho tiempo y sólo comes comida chatarra, te enfermarás si sigues así; además la casa está echa un desastre.

-Sí lo sé, las labores domésticas no se me dan muy bien, disculpa mi desorden, trataré de ordenar la casa ya verás.

-Bueno ese es tu asunto, es tu casa –dejó la charola de comida en el buró y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a incorporarse para que comiera.

Sin querer la mujer resbaló y quedó casi acostada en la cama a escasos centímetros de los labios de su ex marido, ambos se miraron unos segundos compartiendo la misma sensación; Akane se percató de la posición incómoda y se incorporó inmediatamente.

-Perdón, resbalé –se disculpó sonrojada.

-Deberías resbalar más seguido –rio.

Akane se sonrojó aún más.

-Qué gracioso, te ayudaré a incorporarte –le ayudó.

Ranma comenzó a comer, Akane lo observaba, abrió la ventana para que entrará aire fresco y le colocó una almohada a Ranma en la cabeza, después que terminó de comer.

-Ranma debes descansar, yo llamaré a Tía Nodoka para que venga a cuidarte, afortunadamente ya estás fuera de peligro.

-No Akane, no te vayas… por favor quédate. –le tomó el brazo y le suplicó con sus ojos magnéticos azules como el mar de noche.

-Ranma yo no puedo… yo no debo quedarme aquí contigo, es lo mejor para ti que tu mamá te cuide, además yo no sé cocinar y vas a necesitar recuperar energías, no puedes seguir comiendo chatarra.

-No importa, comeré todo lo que prepares sí, pero quédate

Eso era algo inédito Ranma rogándole que se quedara y sobre todo diciéndole que probaría su comida.

-¡Basta Ranma eso no está a discusión! –le retiró el plato y bajó a la cocina.

La mujer respiró profundo y llevó su mano al pecho

-Ranma… es tarde para nosotros, yo ya no debo estar aquí, esa pelea con Hinomoto fue por mi culpa y casi te matan, definitivamente no podemos estar juntos –comenzó a llorar, evitando hacer ruido. Se sentó en la sala se sentía tan confundida como un barco sin timón que no sabe a dónde navegar, sin rumbo, ni punto de partida.

Akane volvió a subir, le llevó nuevamente comida a Ranma y decidió no permanecer más allí era peligroso para ella, para lo que sentía.

-Llamaré a tu madre para que ella se quede a partir de esta noche a cuidarte –le avisó.

-No Akane…

La peliazul bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al teléfono. Lo tomó y comenzó a marcar los números para hablar a su casa. Cuando sintió una mano sostener su brazo.

-No Akane, por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo –la chica sintió un temblor profundo en su cuerpo que le erizó hasta el último poro de su piel.

-No Ranma yo…

–Por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico, sólo esta noche –rogó. Ranma comenzó a perder el equilibrio a dolerse de su hombro –Ahhh… -se quejó.

-¡Ranma!... –lo ayudó a llegar a la sala –no debes esforzarte… necesitas reposar –Ranma tomó su mano.

-Por favor Akane, quédate conmigo, aunque sea sólo por hoy –la miró con angustia y tristeza.

Akane lo miró como ausente, perdida en sus ojos.

Intentó negarse, pero las palabras nunca llegaron.

-E-está bien… mañana temprano llamaré a tu madre para que venga a cuidarte, sólo esta noche Ranma –expresó la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, será como tú quieras –le sonrió con un semblante lleno de felicidad.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es llegar a la cama, la sala es muy incómoda.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras, lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Gracias Akane… gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, por preocuparte, por venir hasta acá… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, jamás te he agradecido nada, he sido un ingrato contigo desde siempre, no eres una marimacho, al contrario eres la chica más dulce y generosa que he conocido, por eso desde que te conocí atrapaste mi corazón –se sinceró con ella.

Jamás lo había oído agradecerle de esa manera, jamás lo había sentido tan sincero.

-No agradezcas Ranma, éramos amigos, a pesar de todo éramos buenos amigos y ojalá algún día pudiéramos recuperar esa amistad –expresó con melancolía.

-Ahhh… comenzó a quejarse –Yo no quiero ser tu amigo… nunca te vi como una amiga y francamente jamás podría verte de esa forma… porque yo siempre te he visto como una mujer que es la única que puede hacerme feliz, por la única que he sentido amor y… que deseo.

Akane se sonrojó cada palabra era una caricia a su corazón, porque ahora tenía que escuchar todo esto, porque hasta ahora, se preguntaba.

-Ranma deja de hablar, sólo estás gastando energía, duerme un rato si, ya está oscureciendo.

-No me evadas, quieres que guarde silencio para que no tengas que enfrentarte con la realidad, la única que existe y que ha sobrevivido a todo… que nos amamos Akane y aun así pasen mil cosas, eso jamás cambiará –se quedó finalmente dormido.

-Ranma… tienes razón, siempre nos amaremos a pesar de todo, pero no es sano estar juntos, los problemas nos persiguen.

…

El día siguiente llegó Ranma se despertó temprano y observó a Akane peinarse, estaba por irse, se maldijo así mismo por quedarse dormido, cuando pudo aprovechar esas horas para convivir un poco más con Akane.

-Tu mamá ya viene en camino Ranma

-Entonces ya te vas…

-Sí.

-Comprendo… aun así gracias por todo –la miró con tristeza.

-No me agradezcas, me alegro que te estés recuperando en un par de días estarás como nuevo –escuchó el timbre. –Que estés muy bien, no te vuelvas a meter en problemas por favor.

-Akane –la detuvo antes de que bajara a abrir –Recuerda que esta es tu casa y si decides volver estarán siempre las puertas abiertas…aunque no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente… y por favor no cometas un error uniéndote a Hinomoto sólo para obtener esa adopción, yo me comprometo a ayudarte, tómalo en cuenta por favor.

Akane sólo le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano. Bajó y abrió.

Nodoka entró y se despidió de Akane.

-Gracias hija por cuidar de mi hijo –le agradeció.

-No es nada tía, debo irme, hasta luego –se marchó.

…

La mujer subió a ver a su hijo, abrió la puerta y lo vio recostado, ya mucho mejor, pero aun así se preocupó.

-¡Hijo mío! ¿Pero qué te paso? –expresó sollozante.

-Tenía que darle su merecido a ese maldito mamá.

-¿De qué hablas? No me digas que te enfrentaste a ese hombre.

-Sí.

-Hijo esa no es la manera de luchar por una mujer, te hirieron y con eso no logras nada, eso no va a provocar que Akane regrese contigo.

-Lo sé mamá, pero es que ese infeliz está manipulando a Akane.

Ranma le contó todo a su madre.

-Ay hijo no sé qué decir, ni que pensar, ustedes dos sólo cometen más y más errores, son demasiado impulsivos.

-Madre… es que porque elegirlo a él, cuando yo puedo ayudarle.

-Sí hijo te entiendo, pero Akane ya no confía más en ti, después de todo ese muchacho ha estado allí apoyándola siempre, tienes que reconocerlo…

…

Akane regresó a la asociación y fue directo a la oficina de Hinomoto.

-Akane, que bueno que te veo, he estado llamándote, incluso fui a buscarte ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sí Yamato, ¿Por qué peleaste con Ranma? –lo miró molesta.

-Ah ya veo, te fue con el chisme

-Yamato, lo heriste, pudo haber muerto –le recriminó.

-Perdóname Akane, tienes toda la razón, pero es que él fue a buscarme hasta mi casa y me retó, no tuve más alternativa que luchar con él –Akane observó detenidamente a Hinomoto y pudo apreciar unos moretones en su rostro.

-Sé que Ranma es muy impulsivo y comete muchas locuras, pero por favor, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a luchar con él, de acuerdo, si yo me entero que ustedes dos volvieron a pelear, no volveré a querer saber nada de ti tampoco –advirtió.

-Entiendo Akane, perdóname de verdad no fue intencional, ni tampoco quise herirlo de muerte por eso lo ataque en un hombro.

-Te creo Yamato, veo en tus ojos que no estás mintiéndome, pero espero que nunca más se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí.

-Entre Ranma y yo ya no hay nada así que si él vuelve a buscarte, ignóralo.

-De acuerdo, Akane por cierto te tengo buenas noticias, nuestra audiencia será en dos días, nos entrevistaremos con el juez de lo familiar, checará nuestro expediente.

Dos días después…

-Yamato III Hinomoto, empresario y artista marcial, benefactor de la asociación que asiste al pequeño Touya Misaki; no cabe duda que tiene los recursos necesarios para abastecer las necesidades de un menor, además que su expediente está intachable, y es reconocido en el distrito como una persona altruista y grata. Akane Tendo, artista marcial y educadora de niños especiales en la misma asociación mencionada y con un expediente intachable… aunque es usted divorciada –la miró con seriedad, mientras sujetaba sus anteojos. Akane se puso muy nerviosa.

-Sí… así es –asintió.

-Su señoría… su matrimonio fue anulado, anexamos el acta de anulación –agregó Hinomoto.

-Mmm… oh ya veo, se han girado varias investigaciones sobre el caso del menor al que ustedes desean adoptar, hasta ahora, no hemos tenido noticias de su familia, pero eso no quiere decir que les proporcione una ventaja para obtener dicha adopción, como ustedes saben, para una adopción se prevé lo que sea lo mejor para el menor, es decir que ingrese al seno de una familia, ustedes dos no están unidos en matrimonio, eso…

-Disculpe otra vez su señoría, debo informarle que la señorita Akane es mi prometida y nos casaremos muy pronto, por tal razón estamos solicitando la adopción con extrema premura, deseamos tanto poder darle una familia al pequeño Touya… –Akane lo miró anonadada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había dicho que eran prometidos, eso le atemorizó al instante, pero por ahora lo mejor era seguirle la corriente para que el juez les otorgara su petición.

-Siendo así, entonces no habrá mucho problema, sólo debemos esperar un par de meses, para corroborar que el pequeño no ha sido reclamado por algún familiar…

…

Ambos salieron muy sonrientes, sobretodo Hinomoto.

Ranma se recuperó por completo después de varios días, lo primero que hizo una vez que sanó, fue ir a buscar a Akane, pero ella lo evitó a toda costa, cambió de rutas, de horarios… Ranma le enviaba detalles a su oficina, era una manera de agradecerle su gesto, además era una buena oportunidad de hacerse presente en su vida.

…

…

Kasumi llegó a casa de padre muy temprano, ese día harían una cena familiar.

-Akane prepararemos una receta especial de mamá es un poco laboriosa, no recuerdo muy bien los condimentos, podrías prestarme el recetario.

-El recetario… ah… es verdad lo olvidé en Kioru, descuida Kasumi iré por el no tardaré.

Tomó el tren a Kioru, pensó que Ranma no estaría, según Nodoka, le decía que solía entrenar en las mañanas y llegaba hasta la hora de comida, el día estaba nublado y lamparoso, debía darse prisa o la cogería la lluvia. Afortunadamente conservaba un juego de llaves de esa casa, abrió lentamente la puerta, al parecer no había nadie, recordaba haber dejado ese recetario en uno de los cajones de la cocina, lo buscó y lo buscó, pero no lo encontró allí. Subió las escaleras y registró la que solía ser su habitación, no estaba…

-Vaya… ¿Dónde podrá estar?

-De pronto sintió un azotón en la puerta, cuando se giró observó a Ranma de pie mirándola sorprendido.

-Akane…

-Ranma… eh yo eh… he venido sólo por el recetario de mamá, pero creo que no está, así que mejor me voy…

-Espera, creo saber dónde está, espera aquí.

Ranma subió y después de unos minutos bajó con en el recetario.

-Después de que te marchaste lo guardé en una caja dentro del armario.

-Ah gracias Ranma, debo irme, adiós.

-Espera ha comenzado a llover muy fuerte.

-No importa traje un paraguas

Ranma corrió la cortina y Akane pudo ver caer el diluvio azotando el bosque.

-Es peligroso que te vayas en medio de esa lluvia, sabes lo lodoso y peligroso que se ponen los caminos, espera a que pare la lluvia –alentó.

-E-está bien –no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, hoy más que antes, sería, porque Ranma traía una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver lo bien trabajos que estaban sus pectorales y sus brazos.

Ranma le ofreció te.

-Gracias… pensé que no estabas en casa, por eso vine.

-No estaba, fui a comprar víveres, seguí tu consejo, estoy tratando de comer mejor –sonrió.

-Ah que bien –bajó la mirada.

-Que bueno, que por lo que haya sido hayas podido venir aquí, de verdad que tu presencia me hace mucho bien –la miró intensamente. –Puedes ponerte cómoda, al parecer esta lluvia durara mucho, prepararé algo de comer.

-¿Tú prepararás algo?

-Sí aunque no lo creas, algo le aprendí a mi madre cuando vino a cuidarme, además recuerda que mi padre y yo vivimos como nómadas mucho tiempo, tuve que aprender a cocinar, claro no muy bien, pero es comestible al menos.

-Hmph… es curioso yo nunca aprendí a cocinar.

-Es verdad, eso es algo que te caracteriza he he –rio de pronto.

-Mmm pero no tienes por qué recordármelo.

-Es la verdad la cocina nunca se te dará Akane, no puedo mentirte, aunque hay otras cosas que haces muy bien

-Sí por ejemplo…

-Eres una buena artista marcial, dominas casi todos los deportes, excepto la natación, eres sociable y como un imán con los niños, eres inteligentes… además besas muy bien –eso salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

Akane se sonrojó como tomate y casi se atraganta con el té.

-Ibas a preparar la comida –intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Eh sí…

Akane estuvo leyendo un par de notas de su madre, mientras Ranma preparaba la comida. Akane caminó hacia el jardín trasero y a través del portón de cristal observó los hermosos cerezos. Los miró embelesada, era lo que más extrañaba de esa casa.

-Los he cuidado mucho desde que te fuiste, sé lo importantes que son para ti.

-Ranma… gracias.

-La comida, ya está lista.

Se sentaron en la mesa como nunca lo hicieron de casados y comieron tranquilamente en silencio, disfrutando de la comida, que a decir verdad estaba muy sabrosa, Akane le sorprendía y le daba un poco de envidia.

-Esta deliciosa Ranma… jamás creí que fueras tan buen cocinero.

-La verdad yo tampoco.

…

Finalmente terminaron de comer, se sentaron junto al corredor que daba a los cerezos observando caer la lluvia.

-Parece que nunca va a terminar –expresó la chica.

-Ojalá nunca lo haga -musitó

-¿Qué?

-Eh sí parece que lloverá todo lo que resta del día –dijo nervioso.

-Espero que no, debo volver a casa, hoy habrá una cena familiar, Nabiki y Kasumi estarán allí.

-Mmm pues creo que tienes que esperar un poco más. Creo que es un día grandioso Akane, antes me quejaba en días como estos por mi maldición, pero ahora que veo la lluvia como cae y moja este bosque, siento una sensación diferente.

-Tienes razón esta lluvia servirá para alimentar toda la vegetación de la zona.

-Sí… Akane nunca pudimos compartir un día así mientras estuvimos casados, sé que fue mi culpa y créeme que lo lamento, me perdí de todo esto, de esta sensación de paz.

-Ranma, no tiene caso recordar eso… no es…

-Es que desaproveché tantos momentos a tu lado, tantas cosas que no pudimos realizar por mi necedad.

-Eso ya pasó, afortunadamente todo lo malo acabó y ahora podemos compartir una comida tranquila.

-Sí pero no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo, porque en cuanto pare esa bendita lluvia tú te marcharas por esa puerta y no sabré de ti más porque me evitas todo el tiempo, porque te rehúsas a estar conmigo –se levantó.

-Es que ya lo hemos hablado muchísimas veces, porque le sigues dando vuelta al mismo asunto que sólo ha logrado hacernos daño, porque no comprendes que no podemos vivir del pasado y que lo mejor es alejarnos para poder olvidar.

-¡Porque no quiero olvidar, no puedo olvidar lo entiendes! tengo grabados aquí -señaló su corazón y su cabeza -Y aquí a ti Akane, tus palabras, tu voz, tu perfume, tus labios, tu cuerpo… que aunque nunca fue mío, lo he dibujado en mi memoria cada centímetro de ti y…

-¡Basta! –se levantó.

-¡No voy a callarme, ya no más Akane!… fui un imbécil, hasta que leí ese diario recapacité…

-¡Basta deja de lamentarte, ya lo hecho está hecho y no podemos ir atrás, descubriste mi diario muy tarde, nos destruimos tanto, acabamos con nuestro matrimonio y ni modo no hay nada que hacer! –de pronto la lluvia cesó Akane abrió los ojos, tomó su bolso y su paraguas.- ¡Todo terminó Ranma lo nuestro no pudo ser y nunca será, esa es la realidad y la tenemos que aceptar! –se le quebró la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

…

-¡No Akane, no dejaré que te vayas, esto no puede terminar así, y no va a terminar aquí, se acercó a ella y la jaló del brazo besándola con pasión, sus labios se posaron incandescentemente en los suyos, Akane comenzó a removerse intentando huir de esa situación, pero Ranma la tenía bien sujeta.

-No Ranma, suéltame ¿Qué haces? –decía dificultosamente por los besos del pelinegro no le permitían hablar, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… desde antes de marcharme a China –devoró una vez más sus labios carnosos.

La adhirió a su cuerpo e intensificó los besos, estos estaban sumidos en la pasión, Akane intentó rechazarlo, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas y se dejó llevar, correspondió a sus labios con la misma pasión, ahogándose en el sabor de su interior. La puerta se cerró. Ranma comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus muslos y Akane, perdió todo su autocontrol y cedió ante sus deseos; lanzó sus brazos a su cuello y rodeó su cadera con ambas piernas. Ranma subió las escaleras y la condujo hasta la habitación, aun en esa posición. Los gemidos de deseo comenzaban a resonar en esa habitación, sin despegar sus labios, sus caricias recorrían todo su cuerpo, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, dejando a la vista su sostén y ella desabotonó con necesidad y rapidez su camisa, ávida de deseo, pero no lo suficientemente ávido como él. Ranma rompió su falda sin siquiera hacer el intento de abrirla adecuadamente, ella abrió su pantalón con urgencia. El continuó acariciándola mientras besaba su fino cuello, llegó hasta las bragas y las rompió lanzándolas lejos, se deshizo del sostén y admiró el delicado cuerpo de Akane, perfecto, blanquecino y bien delineado.

-Eres hermosa… sin duda - expresó jadeante, Akane se sonrojó y removió el último obstáculo que evitaba la desnudez de Ranma, se sorprendió al verlo, listo y preparado, pero esta vez no estaba apenada, estaba sedienta de él como él lo estaba de ella.

Se besaron intensamente y llenaron sus cuerpos de caricias de deseo y necesidad, un desenfreno, ahogados en ese mar de sensaciones suprimidas durante mucho tiempo y que apenas estaban dejando salir a plenitud, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, saboreándolos también con sus labios, memorizando con sus dedos cada segmento de ser… sus caricias firmes y cálidas quemaban sus cuerpos y los alentaban a descubrir nuevos paraísos jamás explorados, escucharon sus nombres musitados entre sus labios, casi expresados en su susurro…

El pelinegro bajó sus labios a los hermosos montes rosados y los succionó primero suave y despacio, para después saborearlos e imprimirle el placer necesario a Akane, abandonó sus bellos montes para recorrer su ombligo, el abdomen y explorar un sitio inexplorado, Akane se sonrojó en demasía y emitió varios gemidos, ella no se quedaba atrás devolvía cada caricia, cada beso, cada nueva sensación, ambos estaban al límite y tenían la imperiosa necesidad de consumar, Ranma lentamente abrió las lisas piernas de Akane y se posicionó encima de ella la besó tiernamente y la miró a los ojos como esperando su bendición, la chica lo miró intensamente, le sonrió y arqueó su espalda, entonces el comprendió que era bienvenido y finalmente despacio y sutilmente, controlándose, entró en ella, la peliazul, apretó sus ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente, pequeñas lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cuando finalmente entró por completo esa sensación de dolor fue mermando de a poco, la besó en la frente y la nariz, se miraron a los ojos, sincronizando sus emociones, expresando en susurro.

-Te amo Akane…

-Yo también te amo…

Sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo, se sincronizaron a la perfección, sumergidos en un ritual de entrega total…

Ranma comenzó a embestirla Akane comenzó a sentir el placer recorrerla de nuevo, deslizó sus pequeñas manos por el cuerpo fornido del de ojos azules, gozando de esas nuevas sensaciones y dejando fluir sus sentimientos a flor de piel, Ranma completamente extasiado de ella, de su piel, de su cuerpo y de su propio deseo, sentía que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría sin tregua, una deliciosa sensación de goce y felicidad. Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax acabando exhaustos. Ranma respiraba sobreagitado en el pecho de la peliazul, quien también respiraba agitada, ambos sonreían, ella se colocó unos minutos descansando ahora en su pecho, para después volver a reanudar el ritual del amor… se amaron durante toda la noche, hasta que el sueño los venció al amanecer…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo alentadores que son para mí, espero que les haya gustado; por fin esos dos pudieron demostrarse su amor a plenitud, se vienen situaciones interesantísimas, estará súper intenso el siguiente no dejen de leer, valdrá la pena nos acercamos al final. Ya tenía mi final escrito, pero he pensado que esta historia debería tener dos finales ¿Ustedes que opinan? Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	33. Chapter 33: Cuando tu verdadero deseo es

" _Ay amor…"_

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

" **Cuando tu deseo es…"**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día nació, el colorido arcoíris adornaba los cielos de Kioru, un paraíso terrenal dibujado en esa hermosa extensión geográfica. Ranma abrió los ojos, aun agotado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, aun en la misma posición, observó a la mujer que amaba, recostada en su pecho, aun dormida, sonrió ampliamente al revivir esa escena llena de dicha. Había hecho el amor con Akane, no una vez sino muchas, hasta que cayeron agotados, no sabía qué hora era ni le interesaba, quería permanecer así en la cama junto a Akane, con sus piernas entrelazadas, respirando su dulce aliento.

Acarició sus finos cabellos cortos azules, los retiró de su rostro para admirar la tersidad de su piel, cubriendo su desnudez con apenas una ligera sábana blanca. Sus finas facciones acentuando su hermosura y las curvas de su cuerpo con delicada firmeza… besó su frente muy despacio para no despertarla y después su cabeza, no podía creer como la felicidad le había regresado así en un acto que no estaba planeado, pero que agradecía a todos los cielos haber dejado actuar a sus impulsos y a su espontaneidad, haber dejado que su corazón y su pasión hablaran por él…

-Te amo marimacho… -le susurró al oído.

La mujer fue despertando, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Ranma, recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y se ruborizó como nunca antes, su cabello era un desastre; comenzó a sentir pudor y jaló la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

-Buenos días mi amor –el de los ojos azules le habló y le sonrió.

-Ranma… -se incorporó de inmediato y comenzó a vestirse aceleradamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Akane?... vuelve a la cama, te prepararé el desayuno –el pelinegro se colocó su ropa interior.

-¡No Ranma!… debo volver a casa… ¡por dios tenía que estar allá ayer y jamás llegué! –decía preocupada.

-No importa Akane, no te angusties, podemos ir y expl…

-¡No!... esto no debió haber sucedido jamás, fuimos unos irresponsables…

-Akane… cálmate, no tiene nada de malo…

-No está bien lo que hicimos, no somos nada, tu y yo estamos divorciados e hicimos…

-El amor Akane, debía pasar, debió pasar hace mucho –la tomó de los hombros.

-No, no debió pasar nunca –salió a toda prisa de la habitación, se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta.

-¡Akane espera, te llevo así llegaras más rápido! -ofreció confundido por la actitud de la chica.

-No gracias, Ranma escúchame… –lo miró con seriedad –Esto que ocurrió fue un error, pero jamás volverá a suceder, debemos olvidar lo que pasó y te suplico por favor que ya no me busques más… adiós –salió corriendo.

-¡Akane!... ¡Maldición siempre tienes que huir! –decía para sí pues la mujer ya se había marchado. –No dejaré que te apartes de mí y menos después de lo que pasó.

…

Tomó el tren a Nerima, cuando llegó a casa de su padre pasaban de las once de la mañana. No sabía que decir ni cómo justificarse, estaba muerta de los nervios, sólo estaba segura de algo, no podía decir lo que sucedió entre ella y Ranma.

Abrió la puerta y entró, para su mala suerte todos estaban en el recibidor, su padre la miró con ojos inquisidores.

-Hija… nos tenías preocupados, ¿dónde estuviste?

-Lo siento papá… me cogió la lluvia saliendo del bosque y decidí pedirle asilo a la señora Mokura, ella vive muy cerca de la asociación –bajó la mirada.

-Oh ya veo… por lo menos debiste avisarnos –le recriminó.

-Perdón lo intenté, pero no había comunicación.

Nabiki y Nodoka la miraron y observaron en ella una mirada diferente, ellas no se tragaron ese cuento, su hermana mediana rio por lo bajo y Nodoka suspiró.

-Akane tu novio estuvo esperándote por horas, incluso se ofreció a buscarte… -expresó la dulce Kasumi

-Ah, es verdad había olvidado que invité a Yamato a la reunión.

-Sí hermanita, se supone que ibas a presentárnoslo, pero desapareciste y el pobre estuvo esperándote por horas, seguro que pasaste una buena noche con la señora Mokura no –expresó con cierto sarcasmo.

A Akane no le agradó nada su comentario, sabía que su hermana era muy suspicaz.

-Si así fue… en verdad me apena mucho con Yamato…

-Quizá no debí obligarte a que lo trajeras hija, pero era indispensable, ya que está involucrado con la adopción de ese niño que tanto quieres –agregó su padre.

-Te entiendo padre y te agradezco por haber comprendido y aceptado mi decisión con respecto a la adopción –le sonrió.

FLASH BACK

-¿Adopción?… ¿Te has vuelto loca hija?... no puedes hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tu hijo, además sola, sin estar casada, todos los niños necesitan una familia.

-Papá… el pequeño está solo y yo…

-Tú también Akane, no podrás sola, además puedes tener los tuyos propios, espera a que aparezca el hombre de tu vida, la desilusión que viviste con Ranma no debe marcarte como para no pretender rehacer tu vida.

-Hay un hombre papá… hay un hombre que desea ayudarme con el proceso de adopción –agregó.

-¿Quieres decir que has encontrado a otra persona?

-Bueno no… él es un buen amigo que se ofreció a ayudarme, sé muy bien que presentar sola la solicitud de adopción me sería denegada en automático, desafortunadamente, aun las leyes siguen siendo injustas, pero ahora cuento con el apoyo de Yamato.

-¿Es el chico millonario, dueño de la asociación en la que trabajas?

-Sí es él.

-Vaya… tiene buena fama y… sería un esposo a tu altura, tengo entendido que es descendiente heredero de la última estirpe samurái.

-Sí…

-Akane, lo único que yo deseo es que seas feliz, ese chico es un buen partido, pero lo importante es que tu estés bien a su lado, si en verdad crees que puedes formar una buena relación con él, tienes mi bendición –agregó Soun.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

 _Lo cierto es que acepté la ayuda de Yamato sólo para que me ayudara con la adopción… me siento terrible y más después de lo que pasó con Ranma._

 _Me comporté como una cualquiera, caí ante sus caricias incapaz de reaccionar y pisoteando el último resquicio de autocontrol y dignidad… soy una mala persona, me avergüenzo de mi misma, aunque no puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó y tener un sentimiento de absoluta felicidad…_

Puso su mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos recordó los besos y las caricias que compartió con el hombre que amaba se estremeció en la tina y después se relajó.

…

…

En la terraza de una mansión un hombre sujetaba su copa de vino pensativo…

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche Akane?... ¿Por qué nunca llegaste a la reunión?... Será que ese maldito afeminado te convenció de volver a su lado… Será que tú –sujetó la copa con fuerza hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos, un hilillo de sangre escurrió a través de la palma de su mano, la miró correr fijamente. –¡Si ese maldito se atreve a acercarte a ti Akane yo lo mataré, por años estuve esperándote, por años tuve que reprimir mi amor para que fueras feliz, no permitiré que ahora que estamos unidos ese infeliz intervenga!

…

Ranma permaneció en Kioru, quizá por hoy lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, no quería ocasionarle problemas a Akane, ahora después de lo que había pasado ya no iría más atrás, era un motivo para seguir luchando por ella.

Miró su cama desarreglada, ese había sido el escenario de su entrega total, de la noche apasionada que habían compartido, se esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-Akane… mi Akane, tarde que temprano tendrás que entender que estamos destinados a estar juntos y no importa cuantas veces quieran separarnos, incluso si tú misma lo intentas, siempre volveremos a encontrarnos.

…

Akane decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Nerima, necesitaba despejar su mente, mientras caminaba observó a una bella mujer subir al filo de un puente, Akane enfocó bien su mirada en ella y vio que se trataba de Shampoo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...

Corrió a toda velocidad…

La hermosa amazona con sus delicadas manos entrelazadas, no dejaba de llorar sus ojos escarlata, estaban empapados de lágrimas, apretó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a arrojarse al precipicio.

Una mano la sujetó del brazo con firmeza, logrando que la bella amazona, virara su mirara y desistiera por un momento de su intento de suicidio.

-Shampoo…

-Akane… ¿tu?… ¿Por qué?…

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-¡Déjame Akane!… déjame hacerlo es lo mejor

-¡Estás loca, no dejaré que te arrojes! ¿Por qué quieres morir?

-¿Por qué me estás deteniendo, después de lo que te hice, de lo que les hice a Ranma y a ti?... tu y yo somos enemigas.

-Porque no mereces morir, a pesar de todo el mal que provocaste, tú eres una persona y mereces rectificar, yo no te guardo rencor Shampoo, nunca te lo guardé y nunca has sido mi enemiga

La mujer la miró fijamente, sus lágrimas no dejaron de fluir, se sentía tan extraña y a la vez tan miserable.

-Akane yo…

-Ya te perdone Shampoo, te perdoné desde hace mucho, en verdad, eso ya está en el pasado y además creo que suicidándote no arreglas nada, tienes personas que en verdad te quieren y si tu tomas esta absurda decisión, sólo les harás daño.

-¡Es que tu no entiendes Akane, estoy condenada!… estoy condenada por las leyes de mi tribu, mi deber era regresar con un esposo a la brevedad y yo no pude cumplir con ese designio, me condenaron a permanecer aislada, desterrada de todo contacto humano, solo permanecer en las fronteras de nuestras aldeas destinada a la soledad sin poder convivir con nadie y si por alguna razón me enamorara de alguien nos cortarían la cabeza, mi destino no es muy diferente al que esta haya debajo de ese precipicio.

-Shampoo –Akane la miró conmovida –Eso es terrible, pero no tienes por qué seguir esas tontas reglas, vuelve a empezar, rehaz tu vida, libérate de todo eso –alentó.

-No puedo Akane y no quiero, para mí, la tribu, sus reglas es lo más importante, es difícil de explicar, pero es mi deber y lo cumpliré.

-Shampoo… Bueno al menos ya no pensarás en hacer una tontería.

-Adiós Akane… yo fui muy injusta contigo, ahora veo con claridad mi error quien iba a decir que mi rival terminaría salvándome y dándome una indulgencia que tanto necesitaba… gracias por esto, no lo olvidaré -se marchó saltando a toda velocidad.

-Pobre Shampoo…

…

…

El fin de semana terminó y Akane regresó a la asociación… Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con Yamato…

-No te preocupes Akane, comprendo y afortunadamente encontraste un resguardo en la casa de la señora Mokura –expresó poco convencido.

Akane se retiró a su labor. El castaño visitó la oficina de Mokura.

-Señora Mokura, buenos días…

-Buenos días señor Hinomoto, dígame que necesita.

-Quería agradecerle su hospitalidad con Akane este fin de semana.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿hospitalidad?…

-Sí este fin de semana Akane durmió en su casa, por la terrible lluvia…

-En verdad no sé de qué me habla, seguramente hay una confusión, no tuve contacto con Akane este fin de semana

-¿Cómo?...

Hinomoto salió enfurecido, emsombrecido por el coraje y la confusión, le había mentido, pero porque…

-Estuvo con él… ella estaba en Kioru… si no durmió en casa de la señora Mokura, tuvo que haber pasado la noche en casa de ese maldito afeminado…

…

…

-Que hermoso dibujo Touya, me encanta –reía Akane con el pequeño.

-Gracias Akane, somos tu y yo –miró el dibujo infantil, en el había una mujer que tomaba de la mano a un pequeño –Sabes ya quiero que seas mi mamá…

El corazón de Akane se llenó de ternura…

-Yo también mi niño, vas a ver que muy pronto podrás decirme mamá –le salió una lágrima y lo abrazó.

…

El castaño se acercó a ambos…

-Akane podemos hablar…

-Claro –se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de Hinomoto.

-Akane… he estado hablando con mis abogados y bueno ellos… recomiendan que lo mejor es que pensemos en hacer formal nuestro compromiso…

-Ahm yo… -Akane recordó lo que pasó el fin de semana, como podría tomar una decisión así si había hecho el amor con otro hombre y no dejaba de pensar en él –Yamato eh yo n…

-Akane tengo una reunión te veo luego –le besó la mejilla.

Akane ahora se sentía peor que al principio, sabía que de ese compromiso pendía la adopción de Touya…

…

Ll ego la noche la cabeza de Akane era un cumulo de miedos y confusiones, por un lado deseaba con todo su corazón adoptar al pequeño, pero por otro sabía lo que eso implicaba, su corazón no estaba listo, no estaba listo para dar ese paso con nadie y menos ahora. Se colocó el camisón para dormir cuando sintió un brazo fuerte que rodeó su cintura, su piel se estremeció al instante, reconoció al instante, al tacto esa otra piel que la ponía así, se giró…

-Ranma que haces aquí.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído…

-He venido a verte… Akane por favor olvidemos el pasado y dejemos que nuestro amor fluya como el día de ayer.

-Estas loco.

-Sí lo estoy y no me importa… hagamos otra locura, una última locura… saltemos por esa ventana y huyamos, deja todo atrás, yo te ayudaré Akane, adoptemos a ese niño juntos y formemos una familia –le propuso

Sus miradas chocaron intercalando el uno al otro el amor que sentían.

-No Ranma nuestra relación no funcionará nunca, ya lo hemos intentado y nuestra unión, nos destruirá como siempre y destruirá a mucha gente.

-Y que más da si destruye a los demás, seamos egoístas por una maldita vez, pensemos sólo en nosotros, siempre hemos dejado que los demás se metan en nuestra relación, siempre hemos permitido que nos manipulen… por favor Akane, los besos las caricias, lo que sucedió entre nosotros es un indicio de que nos amamos –pegó su frente a la de ella mientras acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a su boca, esos labios tibios que quería devorar al instante.

-No Ranma vete por favor, pueden escucharnos –comenzó a bajar la voz y a jalarlo a la ventana.

-Que nos escuchen, que nos escuchen de una maldita vez, basta de fingir ante los demás… ya no me importa nada Akane, lo único que me importa eres tú… es tenerte a mi lado.

-Ranma ya por favor deja de decir esas cosas

La besó arrebatadamente sin importar nada, continuaron besándose y la llevó a la cama, continuaron, besándose, acariciándose, el pelinegro deslizó sus manos a través del camisón, la pasión se encendió una vez más…

-Akane… estás despierta –se escuchó la voz de Nodoka.

Akane empujó a Ranma inmediatamente, respirando agitadamente.

-Vete Ranma por favor, vete –le exigió asustada, que fuera a encontrarlos en esas condiciones.

-Akane… -hablaba otra vez de la puerta la madre de Ranma.

-Está bien pero volveré siempre por ti –saltó por la ventana.

-Sí tía estaba por meterme a la cama…

…

Ranma llegó a Kioru, estaba decidido a pedirle a Akane que se casará con él otra vez, hablaría con su padre y toda su familia, debía arreglar todo lo que él mismo había destruido, tenía que dejarles en claro que amaba a la mujer y que esta vez la haría muy feliz…

…

…

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo? Me desconozco, me comporto como una cualquiera –se lamentaba Akane con la almohada…

 _Como le hago entender a mi corazón que necesita dignidad, como le hago entender que lo mejor es abandonar la batalla y seguir adelante… como le pido raciocinio si con solo una leve caricia de él, mi piel y mi alma entera se estremecen, buscando más, añorándolo, como quisiera ser tan fuerte y tan dura como lo era antes, como me gustaría que mi orgullo renaciera y arrancara las cadenas que me atan a él esas cadenas de amor incondicional, suntuoso y absurdo que solo me han hecho mal._

…

…

Pasaron varios días Ranma continuó buscando a Akane y planeando su estrategia, pero la chica logró evitarlo en ese tiempo, sobretodo porque viajó a Kioto a compartir la alegría del nacimiento del hijo de Azumi.

Después de una semana regresó, a su regreso Hinomoto realizó una reunión en su mansión con motivo de una celebración misteriosa, toda la familia de Akane y amigos fueron invitados, por supuesto el gremio empresarial estaría allí.

…

Los Tendo, Nodoka, Genma, los Kuno y los Tofu arribaron a la mansión, jamás habían estado en un lugar tan opulento como ese, sus jardines eran enormes, mucho más grandes que campos de golf, había fuentes de marfil por doquier, la construcción era enorme, las luces adornaban e iluminaban los jardines, había decenas de mesas y personas importantes y de alcurnia por doquier, los Tendo se sintieron intimidados al instante, la crema innata de la sociedad reunida en un mismo lugar, todos vestían muy elegantes, Akane estaba muy nerviosa, no se hallaba en un lugar tan lujoso, tan distinto a ella, siempre había sido una mujer sencilla, nacida en el seno de una familia sencilla, con privaciones. Hinomoto se acercó a recibirlos y la besó en los labios, algo que sorprendió a sobremanera a Akane. Les acomodó a ella y a su familia en la mesa central, un sequito de sirvientes ofrecieron sus servicios a toda su familia, atendiéndolos como si fueran de la realeza, Hinomoto tomó de la mano a Akane y la llevó a presentar con sus amistades, la chica se sentía descolocada, fuera de lugar entre toda esa gente…

Los invitados cenaron y Hinomoto, se levantó, estaba sentado en la misma mesa de su "novia", levantó su copa y con una cucharilla la golpeó varias veces para captar la atención de los invitados.

-Buenas noches, antes que me complace tenerlos aquí está noche, que estén acompañándonos, sobre todo para compartir mi felicidad, agradezco a la familia de mi novia Akane por acompañarnos y me dirijo esta noche a su padre, al señor Soun Tendo – lo miró de frente, Akane miraba a Hinomoto sin comprender absolutamente nada. –Señor realicé esta reunión, por un gran motivo, el motivo más importante para mí, quiero decirle que admiró, respetó y amo a su hija por sobre todas las cosas y que ese amor surgió desde hace muchos años, me convertí en el hombre más feliz cuando su hija me dio por fin una oportunidad… por eso esta noche quiero pedirle la mano de su hija para hacerla mi esposa –inmediatamente el bullicio cubierto de ternura de todos los invitados se hizo pronunciar, esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Akane, no se lo esperaba y no podía pensar estaba estática y su corazón se había detenido.

Soun sonrió en su silla de ruedas…

-Estimado señor Hinomoto, si mi hija desea casarse con usted, yo les doy mi bendición. –el patriarca miró a su hija en espera de una respuesta, y con él todas las miradas de los invitados incluida la de Hinomoto… y la del pelinegro que acababa de presenciar ese incomodo momento a varios metros de la reunión.

La mujer permaneció muda, incapaz de poder hablar mientras le ordenaba a su cerebro reaccionar…

CONTINUARÁ

 **Hola muchas gracias por leer, y por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias; sólo nos faltan los dos finales que son muy largos, que emoción… les comento que tomé la decisión de hacer dos finales, ustedes elegirán con el que quieran quedarse, lamento subir tan tarde, pero hay muchos problemas de señal en mi país. Saludos y los quiero.**


	34. Chapter 34: Una Razón

" _Y te espero en mi guarida, mientras suena un triste tango, Con sabor a despedida y cansado de fracaso"_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 34:**

" **Una Razón"**

 **.**

 **.**

Una nube de sombras atormentaron su mente, quería que la tierra misma la tragara en ese instante y no salir jamás, los presentes la miraban aguardando a una inminente respuesta, una que no quería salir de sus labios, sus latidos apresuraron su palpitar, un palpitar sin tregua que no podía controlar. Miró a su padre; en sus ojos había duda, una espera profunda por su decisión…

Ranma estaba a escasos metros de ella, mirándola no sabía que hacer, como actuar, estaba tan tenso que se había paralizado, de esa decisión dependía absolutamente todo. Entonces comenzó el muchacho a reaccionar, sabiendo que no debía y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, era su ultima oportunidad para llevarse a Akane de allí y dejarles a todos en claro que él era el único hombre en la Tierra que podía estar con ella, respiró hondo y justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite, observó algo que lo hizo cambiar de rumbo.

…

Los ojos de Akane comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo trémulo entró en un estado de descontrol total, desde las entrañas, hasta el último poro de su piel, el temor, el nerviosismo, sin quererlo, la hizo reaccionar…

En ese momento no pudo decir nada, ni hacer nada, sólo atinó a correr con todas sus fuerzas escapando de esa incomoda situación, le hizo caso a su corazón y a sus impulsos, sin desear mirar atrás, sólo correr y correr y no detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de allí. Ranma la siguió, corriendo detrás de ella, sin ser visto por nadie.

Enseguida el murmullo y bullicio de los invitados se hizo presente, la sociedad acaudalada no daba crédito a lo sucedido; Hinomoto, se sintió humillado, pero no pensó mucho en ello, iba a seguirla, pero el padre de Akane lo detuvo…

-Hinomoto… creo que mi hija necesita un poco de espacio, por favor compréndala, ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, para ella nada de esto es fácil –le expresó Soun.

El castaño sólo asintió y se disculpó con los invitados…

…

Akane corría a través de esos inmensos jardines, hasta que logró salir de la propiedad atravesó la carretera y entró a los confines de los extensos y vastos bosques de Kioru, sus zapatos eran ya un desastre, uno de sus tacones se habían arruinado y gracias a ello, había disminuido su velocidad, su diadema se cayó y su vestido se llenó un poco de tierra, pero lo peor de todo era su maquillaje, estaba corrido, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, sin importar nada continuó corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que tropezó de frente y duro con el cuerpo de ese hombre de ojos magnéticos azules, imponentes zafiros que desafiaban su voluntad, llorosa lo miró incrédula.

-Ranma… -respiró agitada.

-Akane… por fin te detuviste, jamás te había visto correr de ese modo, tuve muchos problemas para alcanzarte –decía casi sin aliento.

-Ranma… yo… tengo que… -decía entre sollozos y empapada en lágrimas.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella chocando con su mirada y posó sus manos en sus angostos hombros.

-Huiste Akane, huiste de ese lugar, de esa trampa que ese infeliz te puso… ahora te das cuenta que quería sólo obligarte a estar con él… a que te casaras con él –le decía sonriendo.

-No debí huir, así yo debí… es que yo –la voz comenzó a quebrársele –¡No pude… no pude!… ¡intenté reaccionar pero en ese momento mi mente, las palabras en mi boca simplemente no pudieron salir y yo no pude… no puedo!

-Tenías que hacerlo Akane, fue lo correcto –la miró tierna e intensamente.

-Ranma… -su mirada la hipnotizó y dejó fluir por primera vez abiertamente y sin temores lo que realmente sentía –¡No pude… no puedo casarme con él y yo necesito adoptar a Touya! –Decía en sollozos –¡Pero no puedo Ranma, no puedo estar con él, no puedo… no puedo porque te amo, te amo Ranma, no sabes cuánto he luchado por ser fuerte y eliminar estos sentimientos… te amo a ti sólo a ti y yo no puedo casarme ni con él ni con nadie!…

En ese momento Ranma le sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo marimacho –finalmente la besó tiernamente, calmándola con ese toque suave, imprimiéndole confianza.

En unos segundos sus labios se separaron fue un beso muy corto.

-Por qué no vas a cambiarte… ay marimacho estás muy llorosa –le dijo acariciándole el rostro tiernamente… -en ese instante Akane lo tomó por sorpresa y se arrojó a sus brazos, logrando que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al pasto cubierto de hojas, besándolo con pasión, quitando el freno que siempre se ponía, dejando que sus acciones, hablaran más que sus palabras, ambos entraron en esa perfecta sincronía del acto más sublime del amor, deshaciéndose de sus ropas y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos, grabando centímetro a centímetro su piel, extasiados uno del otro del goce de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero sobre todo del saberse correspondidos y con ese sentimiento mutuo en sus corazones, devoraron sus labios y eliminaron cualquier exigua distancia que los separaba uniéndose nuevamente en un solo ser, diciéndose el uno al otro cuanto se amaban, sus palabras fluyeron con deseo de sus labios y terminaron cubiertos de sudor pero felices por el bello momento y el hermoso paisaje abierto que había sido testigo de su acto de amor…

Ranma se separó de Akane y la arrastró a su pecho abrazándola con sus brazos fuertes, recuperó el aliento lentamente, acarició sus cabellos azules muy sutilmente…

-Akane… por favor empecemos de nuevo, nos amamos eso está muy claro… por favor ya no desistas de esto, dale una oportunidad a nuestro amor, dejemos atrás todo y volvamos a empezar –le decía mientras la mirada.

La chica lo miró también y luego sus ojos parecieron entristecer.

-Es que esto es muy complicado, con lo de Touya…

-Yo te ayudo, casémonos de nuevo Akane, y adoptemos a ese pequeño, prometo ser un buen esposo y un buen padre para ese niño.

Las lágrimas de Akane se asomaron nuevamente y recordó su realidad

-Lo siento Ranma, todo esto está mal, todo lo que ha pasado está mal, he hecho todo mal, nosotros, nuestras vidas todo está al revés yo no… -la chica se incorporó tomando su ropa y poniéndosela.

-¿Que estás diciendo?... ¿¡Estás arrepintiéndote otra vez!?

-Yo…

Ranma se levantó violentamente y más veloz que la luz se colocó sus ropas…

-¡Acabamos de hacer el amor, en este lugar!, ¿¡Tienes idea de donde estamos!?... ¡aquí fue el sitio donde te pedí por primera vez que fueras mi esposa, antes de irme a China… este bendito lugar fue testigo y ha sido testigo más de una vez del amor que nos tenemos!… ¡no entiendo, tu huiste de Hinomoto, de sus malditas artimañas para atraparte, te vi correr, te vi llorar desesperadamente y decirme que me amabas, me dijiste que me amabas y que no podías casarte con él ni con nadie más!… no comprendo, entonces ¿¡que te ocurre Akane!? –le gritó exaltado.

-Es que no puedo ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo y yo!…

-¡Tienes miedo, de que Akane, ya hemos pasado por todo, por las peores dificultades ya lo hemos superado todo… más bien yo creo que la que no ha superado nada has sido tú, por lo que veo sigues siendo una niña estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere, no sabes que hacer, sólo tomas decisiones impulsivas!

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –comenzó a alterarse por las palabras del joven.

-Lo que oíste, ¡eres una cobarde eso es lo que eres!, ¡lo único que has hecho desde que todo se aclaró ha sido huir y huir, entiende huir no te ayudara en nada, sólo estás haciéndote daño y de paso a los demás que no te das cuenta niña tonta! –expresó exasperado.

-¡Sí soy una cobarde, tienes razón y que, ya no quiero sufrir, durante un año esperé a que tu abrieras los ojos y cuando lo hiciste ya era demasiado tarde, el problema es que las heridas no se curaron y tú crees que es muy fácil volver a empezar así como así dejándose llevar, al menos yo no puedo Ranma Saotome, yo no funciono así y puede que tengas toda la razón, pero ya no haré lo que los demás quieran tomaré mis propias decisiones, ni tu ni nadie me van a decir que hacer! –le dio la espalda para marcharse una vez más.

-¡Huye, huye como siempre chiquilla cobarde, que no sabe lo que quiere, sabes algo ya me harté, ya me harte de tu actitud, pensé que después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros ya eras una mujer y sólo veo que eres un marimacho llorón! –le gritó muy enojado.

La chica se volteó enfurecida y le dio una bofetada

-¡No quiero volver a verte! no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, rehaz tu vida y déjame en paz –se marchó.

-¡Maldición Akane! –golpeó un árbol haciendo que se partiera en dos.

…

La peliazul regresó a su casa llorosa, aun sin poder contener el llanto, ese era el fin de su relación con Ranma, o bien lo que quedaba de ella, lo vio realmente molesto, desesperado de ella y su actitud, pero ella no podía confiar con tanta facilidad su corazón aun estaba lastimado, pero sobre todo su confianza en sí misma había decaído.

…

Ranma había regresado caminando a su casa estaba agotado, exhausto emocionalmente por no encontrar una solución y terminar discutiendo de esa manera con Akane, no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, después de haber estado juntos compartiendo un momento maravilloso, ella simplemente lo rechazara y huyera, no comprendía a Akane, porque hacer todo tan difícil, si lo que ellos sentían era amor, sería tan fácil si dejaran sus orgullos e inseguridades a un lado y simplemente recuperaran su relación, pensaba el de los ojos azules.

-Está bien Akane, dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu modo, dejaré de perseguirte, quizá así te des cuenta que no debemos seguir con esta absurda separación, porque a veces siento que regresamos al punto de partida sin arreglar absolutamente nada.

…

Hinomoto con la mirada perdida permanecía sentado en una de las mesas de la fallida reunión, ya todos los invitados se habían ido, la familia de Akane se había disculpado con él y el castaño no tuvo más remedio que lanzar falsas sonrisas despidiendo a cada uno de los presentes, había pasado una gran humillación, porque ni siquiera había recibido un sí o un no en su proposición de matrimonio, sostenía en su mano el bellísimo anillo de compromiso que le daría a Akane, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para eso la chica había huido de allí, en su rostro vio angustia, temor… muy lejos de lo que una mujer enamorada sentiría, ni si quiera una vaga sonrisa, nada, se sentía como un tonto y profundamente triste, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal sentimiento, se había hecho a la idea hace años de que Akane jamás sería para él, pero ahora que tenía un pequeño haz de esperanza de estar a su lado todas esas esperanmzas se habían esfumado y el culpable de ello tenía un nombre… Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

-¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué lo sigues amando después de todo el daño que te hizo? Ese tipo no se merece tu amor, es tan poca cosa para ti, que necesitas para que me ames, para que olvides a ese afeminado de una vez por todas…

…

Los Tendo, los Tofu y los Saotome llegaron a la casa, allí Akane aguardaba en el Dojo, aun vestida con esa ropa, pero se notaba bastante maltratada, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka entraron, sabían que estaba allí, era su sitio de reflexión.

-Akane hija… -la miró Nodoka –Te traeré un té –ofreció la mujer dejándola con sus hermanas.

-Vaya Akane si que me sorprendees, yo en tu lugar, hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, es muy rico, apuesto, caballeroso y además te quiere, ¿Por qué saliste huyendo así? –preguntó Nabiki.

-Nabiki, no todo es el dinero –le regañó Kasumi.

-Lo sé Nabiki, Yamato es un hombre increíble que tiene cualidades incalculables, se puede decir que es casi un hombre perfecto, es amable, atento, caballeroso, generoso y muy apuesto, además de ser uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, pero… no puedo simplemente aceptar su propuesta por eso, aun sabiendo que eso me llevaría a Touya –abrazó sus rodillas, Kasumi y Nabiki se sentaron a su lado –Es complicado de explicar, pero yo creo que debes amar a una persona primero para poder casarte con ella, no quiero que él viva lo que yo viví con Ranma cuando estuvimos casados, no quiero que el perciba todos los días que no lo amo y que me casé sólo por agradecimiento y por la ayuda que me brindó

-Akane, te entiendo y creo que debes hacer lo que tú crees que es más conveniente, finalmente tu vienes de una experiencia marital y comprendes lo importante que es, porque es un compromiso –le tomó el hombro. –Aunque esa no fue la manera correcta de salir del problema, no debiste huir como una pequeña asustada, debiste enfrentar la situación.

-Tiene razón Kasumi, Hinomoto se lo merece, merece una explicación Akane –intervino Nabiki.

-Sí es verdad, mañana hablaré con él y me disculparé, tengo que ser honesta con él, no quiero lastimarlo.

-Sigo pensando que eres muy tonta hermanita, tu amor por Ranma te ha hecho perder valiosas oportunidades.

-Nabiki –le regañó Kasumi.

…

…

Ranma se fue a entrenar, su entrenamiento, lo distaraía y lo agotaba para mermar la ansiedad de salir corriendo para ir a ver a Akane, se sentía frustado muy frustado.

…

…

-Toma hija, aquí está tu té –le dio la taza a la peliazul –se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias tía –le dio un sorbo.

Kasumi y Nabiki se habían marchado hace unos minutos, ahora su ex suegra y ella estaban solas en el Dojo.

-Te conozco muy bien Akane y sé que saliste corriendo de ese lugar por mi hijo –la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida –Se muy bien que Ranma y tu han estado viéndose y que aquél día de la lluvia que no llegaste a dormir, pasaste la noche con él.

-¿Tía como lo sabe?, ¿Él se lo dijo? –preguntó avergonzada.

-No para nada, mi Ranma es muy reservado con ese tipo de cosas, sería incapaz de contarme algo así, yo sólo intuí por tu rostro, cuando te ví, la expresión en tus ojos era distinta, era la expresión de una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una mujer enamorada.

-Tía… -bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-No es para que te apenes… sin darse cuenta ustedes comenzaron a vivir su aventura de amor, una que no pudieron disfrutar estando casados, no tiene nada de malo Akane, siento que te sientes confundida y avergonzada… pero déjame decirte que desde aquel día he visto a mi hijo inmensamente feliz y nada me gustaría más que verlos felices de nuevo reunidos, juntos otra vez, se que no estás preparada, que estás asustada y desconfías, pero toma en cuenta que somos humanos y nos equivocamos, porque no le das una oportunidad –le sonrió.

-Tía… -observó a la mujer marcharse, dejándola sola.

-" _Dios, no sé qué hacer, lo que siento por Ranma es inmenso y es algo que no puedo esconder, pero es que estoy tan confundida, además él está muy molesto, quizá ya se cansó de todo esto"_ –se lamentaba en soledad.

…

…

Al día siguiente Akane fue a la asociación, pasó a la oficina de Hinomoto.

-Buenos días, puedo pasar –expresó nerviosa y muy apenada.

-Buenos días, si adelante –le respondió un poco serio.

La peliazul se sentó y colocó sus dedos nerviosos en el escritorio.

-Quiero disculparme contigo por mi arrebato, no debí haber actuado así, dejándote en ridículo frente a tanta gente… lo siento Yamato, perdóname, yo… -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes Akane, yo entiendo, fui yo el que no debi organizar una cena así, sin consultarte antes… yo quería darte una sorpresa –bajó la mirada entristecido.

Akane sintió que se le estrujó el corazón, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

-Yamato… -le tomó las manos –Créeme que estoy muy apenada y jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte, tú te has portado muy bien conmigo, siempre he contado contigo en todo y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…pero por lo mismo que no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo engañarte, no te lo mereces, eres un gran hombre… yo no puedo comprometerme con nadie porque mi corazón fue destruido y apenas está reparándose, sé que me ofreciste tu ayuda para adoptar a Touya y te lo agradezco tanto, pero vengo a decirte que no te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglaré sola para encontrar una forma de obtener la adopción… yo… -sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

-No Akane… yo seguiré apoyándote, cuenta conmigo, tengo muchos contactos, puedo ayudarte y por supuesto no quiero nada a cambio, porfavor déjame hacerlo, déjame ayudarte… -le pidió.

-No Yamato…

-Por favor, por nuestra amistad, déjame hacerlo sí

Akane miró sus ojos transparentes y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Yamato, en verdad que eres muy bueno…

…

…

Pasaron varios días Ranma dejó de buscar Akane en ese tiempo, ambos necesitaban espacio, pero sobre todo el quiso dejar que ella pusiera su mente en orden, era claro que la extrañaba que añoraba su voz, verla, sus labios rosados, sus ojos avellana brillante y su cabello sedoso de aroma sin igual, extrañaba la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo, la extrañaba tanto…

…

…

El día de la audiencia finalmente llegó. El pequeño Touya, permanecía junto a una trabajadora social, mirando el estrado donde participarían todos los miembros del juicio, no entendía mucho de eso, lo único que sabía es que ese día sería uno muy especial porque se dictaría el veredicto de tener una mamá, de que Akane fuera finalmente su madre.

…

Todos los presentes estaban muy nerviosos, faltaban escasos minutos para comenzar la audiencia. La peliazul se acercó al pequeño, acompañada de Hinomoto.

-Todo va a estar bien Touya, confía en mi –le sonrió.

-Akane, ya quiero que se termine y podamos salir al parque de diversiones que me dijiste.

-Así lo haremos mi amor –lo abrazó.

-Te quiero Akane, te quiero mucho… mamá… -esas palabras devoraron el interior de Akane y la consumieron por completo.

Amaba a ese niño con todo su corazón y deseaba profundamente poder obtener la adopción, pero sabía que no la tenía nada fácil. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente.

-Touya, recuerda que te quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estemos juntos te lo prometo –lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

El juez inició la audiencia, comenzaron con un breve desahogo de pruebas sobre la situación del pequeño, desde que llegó a la asociación hasta la actualidad, pero de pronto la historia, dio un giro de 180 grados cuando llamaron al estrado a la madre del niño, Akane no lo podía creer, allí estaba la madre de Touya, porque estaba allí, porque justo ahora se aparecía esa mujer que se había desentendido así como así de un niño inocente, se preguntaba.

La peliazul estaba sumamente angustiada, tanto que Hinomoto, le tomó la mano y los abogados le pidieron que se calmara para que luciera serena.

-Señora, de acuerdo a las pruebas, hace más de un año que usted abandonó al pequeño, en la asociación "Ángeles en la Tierra", el pequeño llegó en malas condiciones con huellas de maltrato y quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado –habló la parte contraria, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

La mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, lucía bastante delgada, sus ropas dejaban ver que era muy humilde, pero su semblante parecía conmover a cualquiera, por un momento Akane sintió pena.

-Bueno… es que no tuve más opción… su padre era muy violento con él y conmigo, por eso decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo a un lugar donde él pudiera estar mejor –decía entre sollozos.

-Pero usted sabía que el pequeño sufría de maltrato porque lo abandonó en vez de irse con su hijo pequeño.

-Sí quizá eso era lo correcto… pero yo tenía mucho miedo, además mi marido me tenía amenazada, si yo lo dejaba el iba a matarnos.

-¿Dónde está su marido ahora?

-Él…él hace unas semanas que se marchó y ya no volvió… me abandonó, tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y había veces que se perdía durante días y no sabía nada de él, pero estoy segura que ya no regresará porque se llevó sus cosas –dijo convencida, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué está aquí señora?

La mujer respiró profundo y miró a su hijo a través de la ventana, mientras jugaba con la trabajadora social.

-Porque estoy arrepentida y deseo recuperar a mi hijo, lo extraño.

…

Akane sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera de golpe. Miró a Hinomoto y a los abogados.

-Es injusto que ahora se presente, cuando jamás mostró en todo este tiempo algun interés por Touya.

-Tranquila Akane, la ley no dejará que esa mujer se quede con Touya, tenlo por seguro –le exprrsó confiado el abogado de Hinomoto.

-No cree que dejó pasar mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera le envió una carta a su hijo para saber cómo estaba, porque hasta ahora señora.

-Sé que me equivoque, lo sé, sé que quizá no soy la mejor madre, pero Touya es mi hijo y tengo derecho de estar con él.

-Es por eso mismo, ninguna madre se atrevería a permitir que su hijo fuera maltratado y mucho menos abandonarlo así.

La mujer no pudo decir más nada, no había ningún fundamento que la justificara.

…

El juez pidió que el pequeño pasara a declarar, la mujer en cuanto lo vio no pudo contener las lágrimas, Akane lo miró nerviosa, sabía que todo esto para él era terrible, enfrentarse a esa situación era muy difícil para un pequeño como él.

El juez se dirigió a él.

-Toma asiento pequeño, te voy a hacer unas preguntas, sólo te voy a pedir que me digas toda la verdad, es muy importante, sí –el pequeño asintió. –Platícame, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar a la asociación?

El niño irremediablemente bajó la mirada y después la subió entristecido.

-Vivía con papá y mamá, papá llegaba muy tarde a casa y siempre muy enojado. Nos lastimaba a mamá y a mí –sus ojitos se enrojecieron, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, eran preguntas muy duras para él.

-¿Y tu mamá que hacia cuando tu papá llegaba enojado?

-Ella le hacía caso en todo, le temía como yo…

-¿Te defendía cuando el te lastimaba?

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas.

El pequeño bajó la mirada una vez más.

-No.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas quemaduras?

Akane se levantó.

-Por favor es suficiente, no pueden seguir torturándolo así, es un niño pequeño –dijo exaltada. El abogado la calmó.

-Akane, necesitas calmarte, es necesario, es doloroso, pero sólo así el juez podrá determinar que el niño no puede regresar junto a su madre.

-¡Silencio! –habló el juez –No interrumpan la sesión o tendré que suspender la audiencia.

Akane se sentó y asintió.

-¿Quieres contarnos Touya?

-Ese día papá llegó muy tarde, no habíamos comido nada, mamá le sirvió un poco de té y papá lo tiró al suelo, le pidió de cenar, pero ella le dijo que todo se había acabado entonces comenzó a lastimarla y yo le dije que parara, traté de alejarlo de ella, pero el me empujó y yo tropecé con la mesa, la olla del té me cayó encima y…

-Gracias Touya, ¿y te llevaron al hospital?

-No, mi mamá me cubrió con una manta y me llevó a la asociación en la noche, y allí me dejó.

-Dime Touya, ¿Qué piensas de tu madre y de Akane Tendo?

-Akane es muy buena y muy amable conmigo, me gusta mucho estar con ella, siempre jugamos juntos… y yo la quiero –Akane sonrió, mientras una lágrima solitaria se asomaba en su rostro.

-¿Y tu mamá? –le preguntó.

-Ella… -el pequeño se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir.

Pasaron varios segundos sin expresar una sola palabra.

-¿No quieres decir nada de tu mamá?

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y negó con ella.

-Gracias Touya, puedes volver a jugar –la trabajadora social se llevó el pequeño fuera de la sala.

…

-Tenemos el deseo de una pareja que quiere adoptar a Touya, tienen buenos antecedentes, pero es necesario que sean una familia para poder adoptar al pequeño.

-Señor juez disculpe mi interrupción –intervino Akane –El señor Yamato Hinomoto y yo hemos decidido continuar nuestra relación de amistad, entre él y yo…

-¿Está diciendo que no se casaran como habían acordado?

Hinomoto intervino.

-Su señoría, el que hayamos decidido terminar nuestra relación, no le exime la facultad a la señorita Akane para ser una buena madre para Touya ella…

-No se trata si la señorita Akane, tiene buenos deseos con respecto al pequeño, no podemos entregar a un niño a un seno familiar incompleto, la situación que le ofrece la señorita Tendo sigue siendo disfuncional, al menos la ley así lo contempla, vive con su padre, no tiene los recursos suficientes por sí sola para satisfacer las necesidades del niño, sabían que de este juicio dependía la adopción de Touya, veo que se lo han tomado poco en serio –expresó el juez -¿Qué puede ofrecer una mujer divorciada, al pequeño señorita Tendo?

Akane estaba más pálida que el papel, pero tenía que armarse de valor…

-Le puede ofrecer algo mucho más importante, algo que la mujer que lo concibió nunca le dio –en ese momento todos los presentes miraron de donde venía esa voz, era Ranma, allí estaba, en la última fila de la sala de audiencias, había aparecido de la nada.

El juez lo encaró.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Quien yo sea, no es lo importante, sólo le pido que me deje declarar, conozco de hace muchos años a la señora Akane.

-Está bien, suba al estrado por favor.

Ranma se sentó y miró a Akane a los ojos, los ojos de Akane parecían ser dos avellanas exaltadas que lo miraban sorprendida, tenía muchos días sin saber de él y ahora estaba allí frente a ella a punto de declarar, mientras Hinomoto lo miraba con hastío y recelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí su señoría, como le decía, yo conozco a Akane Tendo desde hace muchos años y yo puedo asegurarle hasta con mi sangre que es una mujer integra, e intachable en todos los aspectos, un ser humano con una generosidad y bondad interminable, un ser que con sólo una sonrisa hace que tu vida se llene de luz –la miraba sólo a ella, en un momento ambos se miraban y parecía no existir nadie más en ese lugar –Desde el día que Akane pisó esa asociación, llenó de esperanza y de amor no sólo a Touya, sino a todos los niños, recuerdo que ella me contaba sobre un pequeño, que no hablaba, un pequeño que había sido abandonado por su madre y que desde entonces había dejado de convivir con los demás; poco a poco y con su tenacidad ella fue esforzándose para acercarse al niño, era un trabajo de todos los días y jamás claudicó, fue ganándose su cariño y su confianza con su amor, hasta que un día el pequeño volvió a hablar y comenzaron a hacerse tan unidos; Akane siempre hablaba de él cuando llegaba a casa…

Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron, conmovida, por lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de Ranma.

-¿Disculpe señor y que tipo de relación tiene usted con Akane Tendo?

-Ella era mi esposa… -el bullicio en la sala se escuchó, la respiración de Akane se agitó, eso podía ponerla en una mala situación.

-¿Y porque está aquí?

-Yo fui un imbécil con ella, no supe valorarla cuando estuvimos casados, por eso ella me dejó, fue por culpa mía; estoy aquí porque usted tiene que saber y todos los que están aquí deben saber que Akane es una buena mujer, la mejor mujer y que ama a ese niño con todo su ser y que en verdad ella va a ser una excelente madre para él, ella ha buscado por todos los medios estar con él… no porque sea una mujer divorciada debe negarle ese derecho y la dicha que representa para ella serlo… le ruego señor juez que tome en cuenta las declaraciones de todas las personas que hemos convivido con ella y que dejen que ese niño tenga quien lo cuide y lo ame de verdad no le nieguen el derecho de ser feliz.

-¿Es todo señor?

-Sí.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el juez iba a tomar una decisión.

Tomó su asiento y justo cuando iba a hablar, le informaron sobre un hombre que quería pasar a declarar.

El hombre maduro subió al estrado

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con el infante Touya?

-Soy su abuelo materno –expresó el hombre.

Akane no lo podía creer, alguna vez Touya le había hablado de su abuelo, pero jamás pensó que se presentaría, porque el no vivía en Tokio. El hombre declaró, se pudo demostrar que era una buena persona y que quería recuperar a su nieto, poniendo en un dilema la decisión del juez.

-No me hes posible tomar la decisión por mi mismo, necesito que hagan pasar al menor –ordenó.

Touya entró a la sala y en cuanto vio a su abuelo, saltó corriendo hacia él, el señor lo llenó de abrazos y besos cariñosos, ambos lloraron. Akane comprendió que frente a eso estaba pérdida…

Pasaron unos minutos más y el juez deliberó:

-El menor Touya queda bajó el amparo y custioda de su abuelño materno Hishuke. –cerró el juicio.

El corazón de Akane se rompió en mil pedazos, no sabía que decir o hacer, quería llorar amargamente, pero tenía que despedirse del pequeño, de su amado Touya.

Ranma miró a Akane, la vio abatirse al instante, vio cómo se acercaba al pequeño y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Touya, me alegra tanto que hayas encontrado a tu abuelito, no sabes la alegría que me da –sus lágrimas se resbalaron.

-Señorita Akane, muchas gracias por cuidar de Touya, no sé cómo podré recompensarla por ello, mi nieto tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una buena persona que lo ayudó tanto.

-No me agradezca, Touya es un niño maravilloso, por favor cuídelo mucho –se le quebró la voz y enseguida se marchó.

Salió del juzgado familiar envuelta en lágrimas, para ella esto representaba una alegría por Touya, pero un dolor de desilusión profunda, tenía tantas esperanzas de llevarse al pequeño con ella, le había preparado una habitación, la había limpiado y pintado los muros de colores vivos para recibirlo, tenía tantos deseos de ser su mamá, pero finalmente había emergido un familiar, que además lo quería mucho.

Mientras lloraba sintió una mano tocar suavemente su hombro. Se giró y miró a Ranma.

La abrazó tiernamente, consolándola y reconfortándola.

-Tranquila, hiciste un gran trabajo con ese niño, eres una mujer maravillosa –le decía brindándole ánimos.

Después de unos minutos Akane dejó de llorar.

-Gracias Ranma, siempre que me encuentro en la oscuridad o triste, siempre te encuentro a ti, siempre estás allí… tú

-¡Maldito afeminado, siempre tienes que aparecerte, estoy harto de ti!… -Hinomoto apareció cegado por los celos, Ranma inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, Akane no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué quieres maldito Hinomoto?

-Hay algo que tenemos pendiente Saotome…

-Por supuesto tu y yo necesitamos terminar con esto de una maldita vez…

Ambos comenzaron a pelear azotando golpes poderosos, Akane estaba paralizada, de un momento a todo se desató una batalla campal. Los dos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin contener el odio que se profesaban el uno al otro.

-La única manera de darle fin a esta guerra interminable es que uno de los dos muera –expresó Hinomoto jadeante.

-Estoy de acuerdo… y créeme que esta vez te pondré en tu lugar maldito estorbo, los golpes y patadas se hicieron cada vez más salvajes, tanto que los rastros de sangre se asomaron en sus cuerpos, Hinomoto tomó su espada y la agitó con elegancia.

Akane observó a su ex maestro agitar esa espada entonces entró en pánico.

-¡Paren por favor, dejen de pelear! –suplicaba.

La filosa espada logró varios cortes en el pecho de Ranma, el pelinegro no se inmutó y continuó peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya no más por favor, no pueden seguir peleando! –ninguno de los dos la escuchaba estaban concentrados en la batalla. Ambos hombres estaban heridos y continuaban luchando fieramente.

-Veo que necesitas tu espada para luchar –rio sarcástico Ranma.

-Para nada Saotome –lanzó su espada al suelo –continuaron, hasta que Hinomoto lo golpeó en el rostro, el labio de Ranma se llenó de sangre.

-¡Ranma!… -Akane gritó angustiada.

Ranma se incorporó y golpeó en el rostro a Hinomoto, regresándole el golpe, el rostro de Hinomoto sangró también.

La pelea continuó, ambos hombres estaban muy exhaustos, muy heridos, Akane les hablaba, pero ellos parecían estar tan ensimismados, hasta que Ranma reunió toda su energía dispuesto a lanzar su ataque más poderoso, mientras Hinomoto empuñaba brutalmente su espada. Akane los miró a ambos en cámara lenta.

-Paren, no peleen más… -sus lágrimas se asomaron ¡BASTAAAAA! –se posicionó entre los dos ambos hombres parando sus ataques en seco.

-¡Akane! –expresaron al unísono, percatándose que pudieron haberla herido de muerte.

-¡Ya basta, tienen siempre que pelear, es absurdo… se dan cuenta que pudieron haberse matado! Mírense, heridos, cubiertos de sangre… ¿en verdad vale la pena?... esto llegó demasiado lejos, la rivalidad de ustedes se convirtió en un riesgo para todos, sé muy bien que están peleando por mi causa, de alguna manera todo esto es mi culpa… se convirtió en una obsesión luchar entre ustedes sin darse cuenta que no ganaban nada, o acaso creen que el vencedor terminaría conmigo… no quiero que vuelvan a pelear y sobre todo quiero dejarles muy en claro que desde hoy no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, les pido que borren cualquier esperanza de relación conmigo.

-Pero Akane –le dijo Ranma.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, no es sano estar juntos Ranma, sólo logramos hacernos daño y creo que yo también te he hecho demasiado daño, sé muy bien que me amas y te amo de eso no tengas la más mínima duda, pero me he dado cuenta que he cometido muchos errores que no podía percibir y con ello he dañado a muchas personas que no lo merecían, sin quererlo te llevé a ti hasta el límite y sin quererlo lastimé profundamente a Hinomoto y no quiero que su alma pura se oscurezca por mi culpa, tenías toda la razón cuando me dijiste que era una cobarde y que no sabía lo que quería, estabas en lo cierto, porque la realidad es que estaba muerta de miedo, a los riesgos, a un nuevo fracaso, a volver a empezar a sentir dolor, ahora el problema está en mí porque yo no tengo la confianza en mí misma, porque no quiero ser injusta con nadie, hoy aprendí que no siempre sucede lo que nosotros deseamos, lo entendí cuando vi a mi pequeño Touya partir de la mano feliz con su abuelito, yo creía que era la única que podía hacerlo feliz y me equivoqué, había alguien más que lo amaba y que él amaba, entonces entendí que no puedo retener las cosas a mi antojo y que hay situaciones que no podemos controlar y yo no estoy preparada más para una relación ni contigo ni con nadie, mi corazón no está reparado todavía y estoy tomando esta decisión porque es lo mejor para mí y para todos, quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola, lejos de todo y volver a empezar por mí misma… lo siento Ranma, fui muy impulsiva contigo, agradezco todo lo que últimamente has hecho por mí, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte y créeme que me llevo la mejor impresión de ti, pero separarnos para siempre es lo mejor –se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios con un beso corto, pero lleno de emociones.

-Akane… no te vas a ir ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-No Akane… al menos déjame proponerte una última cosa, prometo que te dejaré ir y ya no intervendré en tus decisiones –le tomó las manos. –Dejaré que te vayas que encuentres tu razón, yo estaré esperándote, en nuestra casa, hace días unos extranjeros visitaron la casa, nuestra casa y me dijeron que se mudaran el próximo año, intentaron convencerme que les vendiera la propiedad, te esperaré en ese tiempo, si tu vuelves a nuestra casa estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos para empezar de nuevo, para casarnos, tener hijos, muchos hijos Akane, pero eso depende de ti, si tú no vuelves eso significa que lo nuestro terminó para siempre y yo lo respetaré, es una promesa. Akane lo miró con ternura, sus ojos lo decían todo ambos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, los ojos de Ranma se humedecieron también no podía evitar que se marchara. Se abrazaron con fuerza, intentando atesorar ese momento en sus memorias, Ranma beso su cabello, impregnándose de su aroma.

-Adiós Ranma –finalmente se marchó. Ranma sólo la miró alejarse, mientras su alma se quebraba lentamente.

…

…

Después de unos días Akane renunció a la asociación, se disculpó con Hinomoto, su amiga Azumi le consiguió un empleó en un centro de rehabilitación. Akane se despidió de su familia y se marchó a Kioto.

…

Después de muy pocos meses Nabiki dio luz a un niño, la luz embargó a los Tendo y amagó la ausencia de Akane. Nodoka decidió separarse de Genma, se dio cuenta que debía tomar decisiones certeras en su vida y tener el valor de ser ella misma, tramitó su divorcio y se fue a vivir a su casa, sin dejar de tener contacto con los Tendo.

…

…

En el restaurante U´chans estaba Konatsu empacando sus ultimas pertenencias, miró a su esposa Ukyo sentada en la cama.

-Ya me voy Ukyo…

-Sí entiendo que necesitas irte –una lagrima se asomó de sus bellos ojos.

-No sabes como me hubiera gustado que lo nuestro funcionara, yo intenté por todos los medios que me amaras, pero lo cierto es que no podemos obligar a nadie a amarnos.

-Lo lamento Konatsu, en verdad lo siento yo hubiera querido amarte porque tu te lo merecías.

-No Ukyo, tu nunca deseaste amarme, porque siempre estuviste pensando en Ranma, pero no te guardo rencor, al contrario, aunque no fui correspondido, el simple hecho de estar a tu lado y mirar tus ojos al despertar me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

-Konatsu…

-Adiós Ukyo –se marchó.

La mujer se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama ahogada en llanto, ahora estaba sola, lo había perdido también a él.

…

…

Shampoo permanecía en las fronteras de las aldeas amazonas, aislada de todo contacto humano, sin ningún resguardo, sus labios habían sido sellados y lo único que aguardaba siempre era un nuevo amanecer inmersa en esa eterna soledad, miró al horizonte y observó el rostro dibujado de sus grandes amores, su atención fue hacia el rostro de su primer amor y sonrió.

…

…

Ranma volvió a reabrir el Dojo Tendo y a impartir clases, después de recuperar la confianza de los Tendo y aclarar todo lo sucedido, su padre Genma salía a los casinos a jugarse las ganancias del lugar, uno de los motivos por los que Nodoka lo dejó.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar papá… no cabe duda, ahora entiendo que le hiciste a todo el dinero que le mandaba a mi madre, siempre serás un viejo ladino y sir vergüenza. –le decía recriminándole, mientras el hombre se convertía en panda.

-Y tú eres un muy mal hijo, el peor de todos –le escribió en su letrero.

…

…

Milagrosamente la salud de Soun fue mejorando, fue recuperando su movilidad, pero el tratamiento lo recibiría de por vida.

…

…

Pasaron los meses que faltaban para completar el año y Ranma regresó como siempre de noche a su casa después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, limpió la casa y la dejó reluciente, preparó una deliciosa cena y aguardó en la mesa esperando a Akane ese era el día esperado, los minutos, las horas transcurrieron, pero Akane jamás llegó, Ranma decepcionado comprendió que aquel día había sido la despedida, esa despedida amarga, guardó todo y entristecido intentó dormir.

…

…

Pasaron varios días y finalmente vendió la propiedad a los extranjeros, ese día él también tomó una decisión, había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir, abrió una cuenta para Soun que le permitiría obtener sus tratamientos al menos por un largo tiempo, sus últimos ahorros los destinaría para su próximo viaje. Viajó a China acompañado de su madre y se fueron a vivir a aquellas aldeas peligrosas y olvidadas, aquellas donde se enfrentó brutalmente a muchos rivales por dinero en las peleas clandestinas, fundó una pequeña escuela de artes marciales.

…

…

-¡Kuno Tatewaki!... ¡te mataréeee! –gritó Nabiki.

-¿Por qué mi diosa, ahora porque estas tan enfurecida? –preguntó nervioso

-¡Me volviste a embarazar!

-Eso es maravilloso, tu hermana Kasumi, se ha vuelto a embarazar también ¿no es genial?

La mujer lo persiguió por toda la mansión, mientras el cómico joven corría despavorido por su vida.

…

…

Hinomoto se mudó a Europa, a un pequeño poblado de Italia, donde conoció a una chica muy hermosa y activista, el amor a primera vista fue mutuo…

 _Han pasado tres años desde que me marché de Tokio, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mi familia, a papá, a Kasumi, Nabiki, Tía Nodoka, mis sobrinos… Ranma, he vivido tantas nuevas aventuras en mi trabajo y con Azumi, ha sido todo tan diferente pero maravilloso, no puedo quejarme he aprendido muchas cosas, además he conocido muchas personas maravillosas y también he extrañado a tantas personas, nunca imaginé que se pudiera vivir sin la persona que amas, más bien he aprendido a no pensar tanto en él, he aprendido que existen muchas razones que te inyectan vida, muchas razones, para comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz, no quiero preguntarme como hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera elegido quedarme, sólo quiero pensar que todos hemos mejorado como seres humanos, que nos hemos convertido en mejores personas y lo que tengo completamente claro, es que nunca voy a dejar de sentir, nunca voy a dejar de amar… nunca voy a dejar de amar a Ranma, siempre permanecerá en mí, pero viviré mi vida siendo feliz por mí y para mí… no sé qué me depare el futuro, pero no me importa, viviré mi presente como mejor pueda hacerlo…_

Akane llegó a la playa, de vacaciones por supuesto viajó sola, mientras caminaba por la playa observó a un viejo conocido.

-¡Ryoga!... –le gritó.

El joven se giró y la miró se esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Akane que alegría, hace tanto tiempo –dijo el chico desorientado.

-Si tienes razón hace años que no nos vemos, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Bueno yo… -comenzaron a caminar por la playa

…

…

El joven de la trenza observaba a sus alumnos tener un combate amistoso entre sí, durante esos años, había logrado reintegrar a muchos niños, jóvenes y también adultos a llevar una vida sana, lejos de los robos, de las peleas clandestinas, con el dinero que le quedaba construyó su escuela y logró crear pequeños negocios para los aldeanos, la situación de esas familias mejoró. Nodoka se mantuvo a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento.

…

Ranma recibió una carta en aquellas lejanas aldeas.

 _Ranma,_

 _Sé que no esperabas que yo te escribiera una carta, después de todo lo que pasó, pero era necesaria porque estaba en deuda contigo, antes que nada deseo que estés donde estés puedas ser muy feliz, fue muy complicado localizarte y hacerlo me llevó muchos problemas, pero afortunadamente encontré tu paradero para entregarte lo que debí hacer hace mucho, sé muy bien que eso no cura todo el daño que causé, pero al menos resarce un poco mi culpa y me complace de alguna manera ayudarte, se cuánto luchaste por esto, dentro del sobre encontrarás el contenido, lee las instrucciones y disfruta de tu nueva vida._

 _Shampoo._

…

Ranma sacó el contenido del sobre, era una pequeña botellita de plástico, sellada con una tela china, leyó: _Nannichuan._

El chico de los ojos azules levantó los ojos al cielo y sonrió.

…

 _No hay un solo día que no piense en mi pasado, en Akane… me pregunto todos los días que habrá sido de su vida, llevó en mi mente ese día en el se marchó, aun el sabor a despedida, es claro que ese amor jamás se disipará, pero siento en mi corazón que ella está a salvo y eso es lo que me mantiene tranquilo, comprendí que las distancias no borran los sentimientos, muchas veces los fortalecen de una manera tan extraña… hoy veo mi nueva vida, a mis alumnos y confío en que todo es posible, somos humanos y cometemos muchos errores, yo los cometí y eso trajo graves consecuencias, pero siempre existe una nueva oportunidad para comenzar otra vez, y existen muchas razones para seguir adelante, razones individuales, razones personales, siempre existe una razón, hoy he encontrado mi razón, mi razón de ser y vivir…_

…

 _ **FIN 1**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO, HA SIDO UN PLACER PODER COMPARTIR CON USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA, QUIZÁ NO LES AGRADÓ ESTE FINAL, PERO LO DISEÑÉ REALISTA, CREO QUE NO SIEMPRE OBTENEMOS TODO LO QUE QUEREMOS Y QUE LA VIDA ES APRENDIZAJE, LOS PERSONAJES EVOLUCIONARON Y ASUMIERON SUS ERRORES, PLASMÉ A AKANE LO MÁS HUMANA QUE PUDE, MUY INCONGRUENTE, INSEGURA, SIN SABER COMO ACTUAR O QUE HACER, CREO QUE ASÍ SOMOS LOS HUMANOS, NO SOMOS PERFECTOS, NI CIEN POR CIENTO BUENOS, MUCHAS VECES LA REGAMOS Y MUCHO, A RANMA TAMBIÉN INTENTÉ HACERLO LO MÁS HUMANO POSIBLE, CON SUS ARRANQUES, SUS ATAQUES DE CELOS, SU BIPOLARIDAD… NOS FALTA UN FINAL, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE Y LES AVISO QUE EL SIGUIENTE LO PUBLICO EL LUNES PARA QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES.**_


	35. Chapter 35: La única Razón

" _ **Y que lo nuestro se quede nuestro"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 35:**

 **.**

" **La única Razón"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: VOLVER A LA LEER, AUNQUE LA PRIMERA PARTE ES MUY PARECIDA AL DEL FINAL 1, LES RECOMIENDO QUE VUELVAN A LEER, PORQUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS DISTINTAS Y DESPUÉS NO VAN A ENTENDER LO DEMÁS, LEAN DE NUEVO POR FAVOR, NO SE SALTEN LAS LINEAS, SI NO SE PERDERÁN. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE MIS LECTORES. MIL GRACIAS.**

Una nube de sombras atormentaron su mente, quería que la tierra misma la tragara en ese instante y no salir jamás, los presentes la miraban aguardando a una inminente respuesta, una que no quería salir de sus labios, sus latidos apresuraron su palpitar, un palpitar sin tregua que no podía controlar. Miró a su padre; en sus ojos había duda, una espera profunda por su decisión…

Ranma estaba a escasos metros de ella, mirándola no sabía que hacer, como actuar, estaba tan tenso que se había paralizado, de esa decisión dependía absolutamente todo. Entonces comenzó el muchacho a reaccionar, sabiendo que no debía y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, era su última oportunidad para llevarse a Akane de allí y dejarles a todos en claro que él era el único hombre en la Tierra que podía estar con ella, respiró hondo y justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite, observó algo que lo hizo cambiar de rumbo.

…

Los ojos de Akane comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo trémulo entró en un estado de descontrol total, desde las entrañas, hasta el último poro de su piel, el temor, el nerviosismo, sin quererlo, la hizo reaccionar…

En ese momento no pudo decir nada, ni hacer nada, sólo atinó a correr con todas sus fuerzas escapando de esa incómoda situación, le hizo caso a su corazón y a sus impulsos, sin desear mirar atrás, sólo correr y correr y no detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de allí. Ranma la siguió, corriendo detrás de ella, sin ser visto por nadie.

Enseguida el murmullo y bullicio de los invitados se hizo presente, la sociedad acaudalada no daba crédito a lo sucedido; Hinomoto, se sintió humillado, pero no pensó mucho en ello, iba a seguirla, pero el padre de Akane lo detuvo…

-Hinomoto… creo que mi hija necesita un poco de espacio, por favor compréndala, ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, para ella nada de esto es fácil –le expresó Soun.

El castaño sólo asintió y se disculpó con los invitados, buscó la manera de seguir a Akane…

…

Akane corría a través de esos inmensos jardines, hasta que logró salir de la propiedad atravesó la carretera y entró a los confines de los extensos y vastos bosques de Kioru, sus zapatos eran ya un desastre, uno de sus tacones se habían arruinado y gracias a ello, había disminuido su velocidad, su diadema se cayó y su vestido se llenó un poco de tierra, pero lo peor de todo era su maquillaje, estaba corrido, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, sin importar nada continuó corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que tropezó de frente y duro con el cuerpo de ese hombre de ojos magnéticos azules, imponentes zafiros que desafiaban su voluntad, llorosa lo miró incrédula.

-Ranma… -respiró agitada y echa un mar de lágrimas.

-Akane… por fin te detuviste, jamás te había visto correr de ese modo, tuve muchos problemas para alcanzarte –decía casi sin aliento.

-Ranma… yo… tengo que… -decía entre sollozos y empapada en lágrimas.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella chocando con su mirada y posó sus manos en sus angostos hombros.

-¡Huiste Akane, huiste de ese lugar, de esa trampa que ese infeliz te puso… ahora te das cuenta que quería sólo obligarte a estar con él… a que te casaras con él! –le decía sonriendo.

-No debí huir así, yo debí… es que yo –la voz comenzó a quebrársele –¡No pude… no pude!… ¡intenté reaccionar pero en ese momento mi mente, las palabras en mi boca simplemente no pudieron salir y yo no pude… no puedo!

-¡Al diablo con lo que debías o no debías hacer, tenías que hacerlo Akane fue lo correcto! –la miró tierna e intensamente.

-Ranma… -su mirada la hipnotizó y dejó fluir por primera vez abiertamente y sin temores lo que realmente sentía –¡No pude… no puedo casarme con él y yo necesito adoptar a Touya! –Decía en sollozos – ¡Todo esto está mal, tú tienes la culpa y yo también, si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos hecho tanto daño y no hubiéramos caído en el engaño de Shampoo y Ukyo ahora todo sería diferente, podríamos ser felices y no estaría pasando nada de esto, estaríamos juntos! –gritaba desesperada, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho –¡Te odio Ranma, te odio con toda mi alma, te odio tanto por amarte como te amo, por no dejar de atormentar mi alma, por apoderarte de mis pensamientos –Ranma sólo la tomaba de los brazos intentando tranquilizarla –¡Te odio… porque lo único que yo realmente deseo… es a ti…!

En ese instante Akane lo tomó por sorpresa y se arrojó a sus brazos, logrando que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al pasto cubierto de hojas, besándolo con pasión, quitando el freno que siempre se ponía, dejando que sus acciones, hablaran más que sus palabras…

-Al diablo con todo… te amo –la peliazul le decía entre besos.

-Al diablo todos, pensemos sólo en nosotros -el de los ojos azules le devoraba los labios carnosos

Ambos entraron en esa perfecta sincronía del acto más sublime del amor, deshaciéndose de sus ropas y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, ella se colocó encima de él tomándolo el control, él se dejó llevar y junto a ella sus manos recorrieron sus cuerpos, grabando centímetro a centímetro su piel, extasiados uno del otro del goce de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero sobre todo del saberse correspondidos y con ese sentimiento mutuo en sus corazones, devoraron sus labios y eliminaron cualquier exigua distancia que los separaba uniéndose nuevamente en un solo ser, saciando esa inmensa necesidad del uno al otro, compartiendo gemidos, diciéndose el uno al otro cuanto se amaban, sus palabras fluyeron con deseo de sus labios y terminaron cubiertos de sudor, pero felices por el bello momento y el hermoso paisaje abierto que había sido testigo de su acto de amor…

Ranma se separó de Akane y la arrastró a su pecho abrazándola con sus brazos fuertes, recuperó el aliento lentamente, acarició sus cabellos azules muy sutilmente…

-Akane… por favor empecemos de nuevo, nos amamos eso está muy claro… por favor ya no desistas de esto, dale una oportunidad a nuestro amor, dejemos atrás todo y volvamos a empezar –le decía mientras la mirada.

La chica lo miró también y luego sus ojos parecieron entristecer.

-Ranma… esto es muy complicado, con lo de Touya…

-Yo te ayudo, casémonos de nuevo Akane, y adoptemos a ese pequeño, prometo ser un buen esposo y un buen padre para ese niño.

Las lágrimas de Akane se asomaron nuevamente y recordó su realidad

-Lo siento Ranma, todo esto está mal, todo lo que ha pasado está mal, he hecho todo mal, nosotros, nuestras vidas todo está al revés yo no… -la chica se incorporó tomando su ropa y poniéndosela.

-¿Que estás diciendo?... ¿¡Estás arrepintiéndote otra vez!?

-Yo…

Ranma se levantó violentamente y más veloz que la luz se colocó sus ropas…

-¡Acabamos de hacer el amor, en este lugar!, me dijiste que no te importaba nada, mandaste al diablo todo… ¿¡Tienes idea de donde estamos!?... ¡aquí fue el sitio donde te pedí por primera vez que fueras mi esposa, antes de irme a China… este bendito lugar fue testigo y ha sido testigo más de una vez del amor que nos tenemos!… ¡no entiendo, tu huiste de Hinomoto, de sus malditas artimañas para atraparte, te vi correr, te vi llorar desesperadamente y decirme que me amabas, me dijiste que me amabas y que no podías casarte con él ni con nadie más!… no comprendo, entonces ¿¡que te ocurre Akane!? –le gritó exaltado.

-Es que no puedo ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo y yo!…-bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Tienes miedo, de que Akane?! ya hemos pasado por todo, por las peores dificultades ya lo hemos superado todo… más bien yo creo que la que no ha superado nada has sido tú, por lo que veo sigues siendo una niña estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere, no sabes que hacer, sólo tomas decisiones impulsivas!

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –comenzó a alterarse por las palabras del joven.

-Lo que oíste, ¡eres una cobarde eso es lo que eres!, ¡lo único que has hecho desde que todo se aclaró ha sido huir y huir, entiende huir no te ayudara en nada, sólo estás haciéndote daño y de paso a los demás que no te das cuenta niña tonta!... ¿¡crees que hacer el amor no tiene consecuencias, que es un juego, te lo has tomado como un juego!? –expresó exasperado.

-¡Sí soy una cobarde, tienes razón y que, ya no quiero sufrir, durante un año esperé a que tu abrieras los ojos y cuando lo hiciste ya era demasiado tarde, el problema es que las heridas no se curaron y tú crees que es muy fácil volver a empezar así como así dejándose llevar, al menos yo no puedo Ranma Saotome, yo no funciono así y puede que tengas toda la razón, pero ya no haré lo que los demás quieran tomaré mis propias decisiones, ni tu ni nadie me van a decir que hacer! –le dio la espalda para marcharse una vez más.

-¡Huye, huye como siempre chiquilla cobarde, que no sabe lo que quiere, sabes algo ya me harté, ya me harte de tu actitud, pensé que después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros ya eras una mujer y sólo veo que eres un marimacho llorón! –le gritó muy enojado.

La chica se volteó enfurecida y le dio una bofetada

-¡No quiero volver a verte! no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, rehaz tu vida y déjame en paz –se marchó.

-¡Maldición Akane!... haz lo que quieras –golpeó un árbol haciendo que se partiera en dos.

…

Akane se echó a correr otra vez. De entre las sombras se percibió una figura que los había observado desde varios minutos atrás….

-No lo puedo creer, ahora lo entiendo todo, sabía que ese maldito estaba molestando a Akane –apretó los puños con fuerza –Juro que esto no se quedará así, me las pagaras Saotome –Hinomoto se retiró enardecido.

…

La peliazul regresó a su casa llorosa, aun sin poder contener el llanto, ese era el fin de su relación con Ranma, o bien lo que quedaba de ella, lo vio realmente molesto, desesperado de ella y su actitud, pero ella no podía confiar con tanta facilidad su corazón aun estaba lastimado, pero sobre todo su confianza en sí misma había decaído.

…

Ranma había regresado caminando a su casa estaba agotado, exhausto emocionalmente por no encontrar una solución y terminar discutiendo de esa manera con Akane, no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, después de haber estado juntos compartiendo un momento maravilloso, ella simplemente lo rechazara y huyera, no comprendía a Akane, porque hacer todo tan difícil, si lo que ellos sentían era amor, sería tan fácil si dejaran sus orgullos e inseguridades a un lado y simplemente recuperaran su relación, pensaba el de los ojos azules.

-Está bien Akane, dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu modo, dejaré de perseguirte, quizá así te des cuenta que no debemos seguir con esta absurda separación, porque a veces siento que regresamos al punto de partida sin arreglar absolutamente nada.

…

Hinomoto con la mirada perdida, regresó a su mansión, se sentó en la sala del jardín inmerso en su mente e interminable soledad, ya todos los invitados se habían marchado.

-¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué lo sigues amando después de todo el daño que te hizo? Ese tipo no se merece tu amor, es tan poca cosa para ti, que necesitas para que me ames, para que olvides a ese afeminado de una vez por todas… pensándolo bien ya tengo una solución.

…

Los Tendo, los Tofu y los Saotome llegaron a la casa, allí Akane aguardaba en el Dojo, aun vestida con esa ropa, pero se notaba bastante maltratada, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka entraron, sabían que estaba allí, era su sitio de reflexión.

-Akane hija… -la miró Nodoka –Te traeré un té –ofreció la mujer dejándola con sus hermanas.

-Vaya Akane sí que me sorprendes, yo en tu lugar, hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, es muy rico, apuesto, caballeroso y además te quiere, ¿Por qué saliste huyendo así? –preguntó Nabiki.

-Nabiki, no todo es el dinero –le regañó Kasumi.

-Lo sé Nabiki, Yamato es un hombre increíble que tiene cualidades incalculables, se puede decir que es casi un hombre perfecto, es amable, atento, caballeroso, generoso y muy apuesto, además de ser uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, pero… no puedo simplemente aceptar su propuesta por eso, aun sabiendo que eso me llevaría a Touya –abrazó sus rodillas, Kasumi y Nabiki se sentaron a su lado –Es complicado de explicar, pero yo creo que debes amar a una persona primero para poder casarte con ella, no quiero que él viva lo que yo viví con Ranma cuando estuvimos casados, no quiero que el perciba todos los días que no lo amo y que me casé sólo por agradecimiento y por la ayuda que me brindó… él no lo merece.

-Akane, te entiendo y creo que debes hacer lo que tú crees que es más conveniente, finalmente tu vienes de una experiencia marital y comprendes lo importante que es, porque es un compromiso –le tomó el hombro. –Aunque esa no fue la manera correcta de salir del problema, no debiste huir como una pequeña asustada, debiste enfrentar la situación.

-Tiene razón Kasumi, Hinomoto se lo merece, merece una explicación Akane –intervino Nabiki.

-Sí es verdad, mañana hablaré con él y me disculparé, tengo que ser honesta con él, no quiero lastimarlo.

-Sigo pensando que eres muy tonta hermanita, tu amor por Ranma te ha hecho perder valiosas oportunidades.

-¡Nabiki! –le regañó Kasumi.

-No me regañes es la verdad, si Akane no estuviera embobada por Ranma, ella estaría felizmente casada con Hinomoto y su suerte sería otra, es sólo cuestión de ver las cosas fríamente.

…

…

Ranma se fue a entrenar, su entrenamiento, lo distraía y lo agotaba para mermar la ansiedad de salir corriendo para ir a ver a Akane, se sentía frustrado muy frustrado.

…

…

-Toma hija, aquí está tu té –le dio la taza a la peliazul –se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias tía –le dio un sorbo.

Kasumi y Nabiki se habían marchado hace unos minutos, ahora su ex suegra y ella estaban solas en el Dojo.

-Te conozco muy bien Akane y sé que saliste corriendo de ese lugar por mi hijo –la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida –Se muy bien que Ranma y tu han estado viéndose y que aquél día de la lluvia que no llegaste a dormir, pasaste la noche con él.

-¿Tía como lo sabe?, ¿Él se lo dijo? –preguntó avergonzada.

-No para nada, mi Ranma es muy reservado con ese tipo de cosas, sería incapaz de contarme algo así, yo sólo intuí por tu rostro, cuando te vi, la expresión en tus ojos era distinta, era la expresión de una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una mujer enamorada.

-Tía… -bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-No es para que te apenes… sin darse cuenta ustedes comenzaron a vivir su aventura de amor, una que no pudieron disfrutar estando casados, no tiene nada de malo Akane, siento que te sientes confundida y avergonzada… pero déjame decirte que desde aquel día he visto a mi hijo inmensamente feliz y nada me gustaría más que verlos felices de nuevo reunidos, juntos otra vez, sé que no estás preparada, que estás asustada y desconfías, pero toma en cuenta que somos humanos y nos equivocamos, porque no le das una oportunidad –le sonrió.

-Tía… -observó a la mujer marcharse, dejándola sola.

-" _Dios, no sé qué hacer, lo que siento por Ranma es inmenso y es algo que no puedo esconder, pero es que estoy tan confundida, además él está muy molesto, quizá ya se cansó de todo esto"_ –se lamentaba en soledad.

…

…

Al día siguiente Akane fue a la asociación, pasó a la oficina de Hinomoto.

-Buenos días, puedo pasar –expresó nerviosa y muy apenada.

-Buenos días, si adelante –le respondió un poco serio.

La peliazul se sentó y colocó sus dedos nerviosos en el escritorio.

-Quiero disculparme contigo por mi arrebato, no debí haber actuado así, dejándote en ridículo frente a tanta gente… lo siento Yamato, perdóname, yo… -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes Akane, yo entiendo, fui yo el que no debí organizar una cena así, sin consultarte antes… yo quería darte una sorpresa –bajó la mirada entristecido.

Akane sintió que se le estrujó el corazón, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

-Yamato… -le tomó las manos –Créeme que estoy muy apenada y jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte, tú te has portado muy bien conmigo, siempre he contado contigo en todo y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…pero por lo mismo que no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo engañarte, no te lo mereces, eres un gran hombre… yo no puedo comprometerme con nadie porque mi corazón fue destruido y apenas está reparándose, sé que me ofreciste tu ayuda para adoptar a Touya y te lo agradezco tanto, pero vengo a decirte que no te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglaré sola para encontrar una forma de obtener la adopción… yo… -sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

-No Akane… yo seguiré apoyándote, cuenta conmigo, tengo muchos contactos, puedo ayudarte y por supuesto no quiero nada a cambio, porfavor déjame hacerlo, déjame ayudarte… -le pidió.

-No Yamato…

-Por favor, por nuestra amistad, déjame hacerlo sí

Akane miró sus ojos transparentes y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Yamato, en verdad que eres muy bueno…

Akane se levantó del asiento para marcharse, pero Yamato la detuvo.

-Akane… quisiera hacerte una pregunta… y me gustaría que fueras honesta conmigo

-Eh sí dime…

-Saliste corriendo de esa manera porque aún amas a ese afeminado, perdón a Saotome ¿verdad? –la miró firme a los ojos, impidiéndole escapar.

Akane respiró profundo.

-No puedo negártelo Yamato, una de las razones por las que salí así, fue él… aun lo sigo amando, pero no fue sólo por él, fue por mí también, no es fácil, salir de una relación y meterse a otra, comprometerse cuando aun no han sanado todas las heridas que dejó la antigua la relación, me volví más insegura y desconfiada, por eso tengo que reconocer que todo eso me asusta, me asusta el fracaso, el hacer daño, el que me hagan daño –se abrió a él.

-Entiendo… yo no soy quien para intervenir en tus decisiones, pero creo que no sería sano que regresaras con Ranma, te hizo pasar por muchas dificultades y sufriste a su lado, una persona que en verdad te ama no pretende jamás de ningún modo hacerte sufrir, por lo menos conscientemente.

Las palabras de Yamato se calvaron profundo en el corazón de Akane, le sembró más duda a su corazón.

¿Sería posible que estuviera actuando indignadamente? ¿Pisoteando su orgullo de mujer, cayendo una vez más en las redes de Ranma? o todo lo que había pasado debía pasar y eso podría llevarlos al perdón y amarse plenamente de cero, no sabía que pensar.

…

…

Pasaron varios días Ranma dejó de buscar Akane en ese tiempo, ambos necesitaban espacio, pero sobre todo él quiso dejar que ella pusiera su mente en orden, era claro que la extrañaba que añoraba su voz, verla, sus labios rosados, sus ojos avellana brillantes y su cabello sedoso de aroma sin igual, extrañaba la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo, la extrañaba tanto…

…

…

El día de la audiencia finalmente llegó. El pequeño Touya, permanecía junto a una trabajadora social, mirando el estrado donde participarían todos los miembros del juicio, no entendía mucho de eso, lo único que sabía es que ese día sería uno muy especial porque se dictaría el veredicto de tener una mamá, de que Akane fuera finalmente su madre.

…

Todos los presentes estaban muy nerviosos, faltaban escasos minutos para comenzar la audiencia. La peliazul se acercó al pequeño, acompañada de Hinomoto.

-Todo va a estar bien Touya, confía en mi –le sonrió.

-Akane, ya quiero que se termine y podamos salir al parque de diversiones que me dijiste.

-Así lo haremos mi amor –lo abrazó.

-Te quiero Akane, te quiero mucho… mamá… -esas palabras devoraron el interior de Akane y la consumieron por completo.

Amaba a ese niño con todo su corazón y deseaba profundamente poder obtener la adopción, pero sabía que no la tenía nada fácil. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente.

-Touya, recuerda que te quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estemos juntos te lo prometo –lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

El juez inició la audiencia, comenzaron con un breve desahogo de pruebas sobre la situación del pequeño, desde que llegó a la asociación hasta la actualidad, pero de pronto la historia, dio un giro de 180 grados cuando llamaron al estrado a la madre del niño, Akane no lo podía creer, allí estaba la madre de Touya, porque estaba allí, porque justo ahora se aparecía esa mujer que se había desentendido así como así de un niño inocente, se preguntaba.

La peliazul estaba sumamente angustiada, tanto que Hinomoto, le tomó la mano y los abogados le pidieron que se calmara para que luciera serena.

-Señora, de acuerdo a las pruebas, hace más de un año que usted abandonó al pequeño, en la asociación "Ángeles en la Tierra", el pequeño llegó en malas condiciones con huellas de maltrato y quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado –habló la parte contraria, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

La mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, lucía bastante delgada, sus ropas dejaban ver que era muy humilde, pero su semblante parecía conmover a cualquiera, por un momento Akane sintió pena.

-Bueno… es que no tuve más opción… su padre era muy violento con él y conmigo, por eso decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo a un lugar donde él pudiera estar mejor –decía entre sollozos.

-Pero usted sabía que el pequeño sufría de maltrato porque lo abandonó en vez de irse con su hijo pequeño.

-Sí quizá eso era lo correcto… pero yo tenía mucho miedo, además mi marido me tenía amenazada, si yo lo dejaba el iba a matarnos.

-¿Dónde está su marido ahora?

-Él…él hace unas semanas que se marchó y ya no volvió… me abandonó, tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y había veces que se perdía durante días y no sabía nada de él, pero estoy segura que ya no regresará porque se llevó sus cosas –dijo convencida, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué está aquí señora?

La mujer respiró profundo y miró a su hijo a través de la ventana, mientras jugaba con la trabajadora social.

-Porque estoy arrepentida y deseo recuperar a mi hijo, lo extraño.

…

Akane sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera de golpe. Miró a Hinomoto y a los abogados.

-Es injusto que ahora se presente, cuando jamás mostró en todo este tiempo algun interés por Touya.

-Tranquila Akane, la ley no dejará que esa mujer se quede con Touya, tenlo por seguro –le exprrsó confiado el abogado de Hinomoto.

-No cree que dejó pasar mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera le envió una carta a su hijo para saber cómo estaba, porque hasta ahora señora.

-Sé que me equivoque, lo sé, sé que quizá no soy la mejor madre, pero Touya es mi hijo y tengo derecho de estar con él.

-Es por eso mismo, ninguna madre se atrevería a permitir que su hijo fuera maltratado y mucho menos abandonarlo así.

La mujer no pudo decir más nada, no había ningún fundamento que la justificara.

…

El juez pidió que el pequeño pasara a declarar, la mujer en cuanto lo vio no pudo contener las lágrimas, Akane lo miró nerviosa, sabía que todo esto para él era terrible, enfrentarse a esa situación era muy difícil para un pequeño como él.

El juez se dirigió a él.

-Toma asiento pequeño, te voy a hacer unas preguntas, sólo te voy a pedir que me digas toda la verdad, es muy importante, sí –el pequeño asintió. –Platícame, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar a la asociación?

El niño irremediablemente bajó la mirada y después la subió entristecido.

-Vivía con papá y mamá, papá llegaba muy tarde a casa y siempre muy enojado. Nos lastimaba a mamá y a mí –sus ojitos se enrojecieron, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, eran preguntas muy duras para él.

-¿Y tu mamá que hacia cuando tu papá llegaba enojado?

-Ella le hacía caso en todo, le temía como yo…

-¿Te defendía cuando el te lastimaba?

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas.

El pequeño bajó la mirada una vez más.

-No.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas quemaduras?

Akane se levantó.

-Por favor es suficiente, no pueden seguir torturándolo así, es un niño pequeño –dijo exaltada. El abogado la calmó.

-Akane, necesitas calmarte, es necesario, es doloroso, pero sólo así el juez podrá determinar que el niño no puede regresar junto a su madre.

-¡Silencio! –habló el juez –No interrumpan la sesión o tendré que suspender la audiencia.

Akane se sentó y asintió.

-¿Quieres contarnos Touya?

-Ese día papá llegó muy tarde, no habíamos comido nada, mamá le sirvió un poco de té y papá lo tiró al suelo, le pidió de cenar, pero ella le dijo que todo se había acabado entonces comenzó a lastimarla y yo le dije que parara, traté de alejarlo de ella, pero el me empujó y yo tropecé con la mesa, la olla del té me cayó encima y…

-Gracias Touya, ¿y te llevaron al hospital?

-No, mi mamá me cubrió con una manta y me llevó a la asociación en la noche, y allí me dejó.

-Dime Touya, ¿Qué piensas de tu madre y de Akane Tendo?

-Akane es muy buena y muy amable conmigo, me gusta mucho estar con ella, siempre jugamos juntos… y yo la quiero –Akane sonrió, mientras una lágrima solitaria se asomaba en su rostro.

-¿Y tu mamá? –le preguntó.

-Ella… -el pequeño se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir.

Pasaron varios segundos sin expresar una sola palabra.

-¿No quieres decir nada de tu mamá?

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y negó con ella.

-Gracias Touya, puedes volver a jugar –la trabajadora social se llevó el pequeño fuera de la sala.

…

-Tenemos el deseo de una pareja que quiere adoptar a Touya, tienen buenos antecedentes, pero es necesario que sean una familia para poder adoptar al pequeño.

-Señor juez disculpe mi interrupción –intervino Akane –El señor Yamato Hinomoto y yo hemos decidido continuar nuestra relación de amistad, entre él y yo…

-¿Está diciendo que no se casaran como habían acordado?

Hinomoto intervino.

-Su señoría, el que hayamos decidido terminar nuestra relación, no le exime la facultad a la señorita Akane para ser una buena madre para Touya, ella…

-No se trata si la señorita Akane, tiene buenos deseos con respecto al pequeño, no podemos entregar a un niño a un seno familiar incompleto, la situación que le ofrece la señorita Tendo sigue siendo disfuncional, al menos la ley así lo contempla, vive con su padre, no tiene los recursos suficientes por sí sola para satisfacer las necesidades del niño, sabían que de este juicio dependía la adopción de Touya, veo que se lo han tomado poco en serio –expresó el juez -¿Qué puede ofrecer una mujer divorciada, al pequeño señorita Tendo?

Akane estaba más pálida que el papel, pero tenía que armarse de valor…

-Le puede ofrecer algo mucho más importante, algo que la mujer que lo concibió nunca le dio –en ese momento todos los presentes miraron de donde venía esa voz, era Ranma, allí estaba, en la última fila de la sala de audiencias, había aparecido de la nada.

El juez lo encaró.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Quien yo sea, no es lo importante, sólo le pido que me deje declarar, conozco de hace muchos años a la señora Akane.

-Está bien, suba al estrado por favor.

Ranma se sentó y miró a Akane a los ojos, los ojos de Akane parecían ser dos avellanas exaltadas que lo miraban sorprendida, tenía muchos días sin saber de él y ahora estaba allí frente a ella a punto de declarar, mientras Hinomoto lo miraba con hastío y recelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí su señoría, como le decía, yo conozco a Akane Tendo desde hace muchos años y yo puedo asegurarle hasta con mi sangre que es una mujer integra, e intachable en todos los aspectos, un ser humano con una generosidad y bondad interminable, un ser que con sólo una sonrisa hace que tu vida se llene de luz –la miraba sólo a ella, en un momento ambos se miraban y parecía no existir nadie más en ese lugar –Desde el día que Akane pisó esa asociación, llenó de esperanza y de amor no sólo a Touya, sino a todos los niños, recuerdo que ella me contaba sobre un pequeño, que no hablaba, un pequeño que había sido abandonado por su madre y que desde entonces había dejado de convivir con los demás; poco a poco y con su tenacidad ella fue esforzándose para acercarse al niño, era un trabajo de todos los días y jamás claudicó, fue ganándose su cariño y su confianza con su amor, hasta que un día el pequeño volvió a hablar y comenzaron a hacerse tan unidos; Akane siempre hablaba de él cuando llegaba a casa…

Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron, conmovida, por lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de Ranma.

-¿Disculpe señor y que tipo de relación tiene usted con Akane Tendo?

-Ella era mi esposa… -el bullicio en la sala se escuchó, la respiración de Akane se agitó, eso podía ponerla en una mala situación.

-¿Y porque está aquí?

-Yo fui un imbécil con ella, no supe valorarla cuando estuvimos casados, por eso ella me dejó, fue por culpa mía; estoy aquí porque usted tiene que saber y todos los que están aquí deben saber que Akane es una buena mujer, la mejor mujer y que ama a ese niño con todo su ser y que en verdad ella va a ser una excelente madre para él, ella ha buscado por todos los medios estar con él… no porque sea una mujer divorciada debe negarle ese derecho y la dicha que representa para ella serlo… le ruego señor juez que tome en cuenta las declaraciones de todas las personas que hemos convivido con ella y que dejen que ese niño tenga quien lo cuide y lo ame de verdad no le nieguen el derecho de ser feliz.

-¿Es todo señor?

-Sí.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el juez iba a tomar una decisión.

Tomó su asiento y justo cuando iba a hablar, le informaron sobre un hombre que quería pasar a declarar.

El hombre maduro subió al estrado

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con el infante Touya?

-Soy su abuelo materno –expresó el hombre.

Akane no lo podía creer, alguna vez Touya le había hablado de su abuelo, pero jamás pensó que se presentaría, porque el no vivía en Tokio. El hombre declaró, se pudo demostrar que era una buena persona y que quería recuperar a su nieto, poniendo en un dilema la decisión del juez.

-No me es posible tomar la decisión por mí mismo, necesito que hagan pasar al menor –ordenó.

Touya entró a la sala y en cuanto vio a su abuelo, saltó corriendo hacia él, el señor lo llenó de abrazos y besos cariñosos, ambos lloraron. Akane comprendió que frente a eso estaba pérdida…

Pasaron unos minutos más y el juez deliberó:

-El menor Touya queda bajó el amparo y custodia de su abuelo materno Hishuke. –cerró el juicio.

El corazón de Akane se rompió en mil pedazos, no sabía que decir o hacer, quería llorar amargamente, pero tenía que despedirse del pequeño, de su amado Touya.

Ranma miró a Akane, la vio abatirse al instante, vio cómo se acercaba al pequeño y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Touya, me alegra tanto que hayas encontrado a tu abuelito, no sabes la alegría que me da –sus lágrimas se resbalaron.

-Señorita Akane, muchas gracias por cuidar de Touya, no sé cómo podré recompensarla por ello, mi nieto tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una buena persona que lo ayudó tanto.

-No me agradezca, Touya es un niño maravilloso, por favor cuídelo mucho, Touya te quiero, espero poder seguir viéndote –se le quebró la voz.

-Por supuesto señorita Tendo, puede ir a verlo, las veces que quiera -enseguida se marchó.

Salió del juzgado familiar envuelta en lágrimas, para ella esto representaba una alegría por Touya, pero un dolor de desilusión profunda, tenía tantas esperanzas de llevarse al pequeño con ella, le había preparado una habitación, la había limpiado y pintado los muros de colores vivos para recibirlo, tenía tantos deseos de ser su mamá, pero finalmente había emergido un familiar, que además lo quería mucho.

Mientras lloraba sintió una mano tocar suavemente su hombro. Se giró y miró a Ranma.

La abrazó tiernamente, consolándola y reconfortándola.

-Tranquila, hiciste un gran trabajo con ese niño, eres una mujer maravillosa –le decía brindándole ánimos.

Después de unos minutos Akane dejó de llorar.

-Gracias Ranma, siempre que me encuentro en la oscuridad o triste, siempre te encuentro a ti, siempre estás allí… tú

-¡Maldito afeminado, siempre tienes que aparecerte, estoy harto de ti!… -Hinomoto apareció cegado por los celos, Ranma inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, Akane no lo podía creer.

-Yamato…

-¿Qué quieres maldito Hinomoto?

-Hay algo que tenemos pendiente Saotome…

-Por supuesto tú y yo necesitamos terminar con esto de una maldita vez…

Ambos comenzaron a pelear azotando golpes poderosos, Akane estaba paralizada, de un momento a otro se desató una batalla campal. Los dos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin contener el odio que se profesaban el uno al otro.

-¡La única manera de darle fin a esta guerra interminable es que uno de los dos muera! –expresó Hinomoto jadeante.

-Estoy de acuerdo… y créeme que esta vez te pondré en tu lugar maldito estorbo -los golpes y patadas se hicieron cada vez más salvajes, tanto que los rastros de sangre se asomaron en sus cuerpos, Hinomoto tomó su espada y la agitó con elegancia.

Akane observó a su ex maestro agitar esa espada entonces entró en pánico.

-¡Paren por favor, dejen de pelear!... no pueden hablar en serio no pueden matarse –suplicaba.

La filosa espada logró varios cortes en el pecho de Ranma, el pelinegro no se inmutó y continuó peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Akane lo miró sangrar y la angustia la invadió.

-¡Por Dios Ranma!... ¡Ya no más por favor, no pueden seguir peleando! –ninguno de los dos la escuchaba estaban concentrados en la batalla. Ambos hombres estaban heridos y continuaban luchando fieramente.

-Veo que necesitas tu espada para luchar –rio sarcástico Ranma.

-Para nada Saotome –lanzó su espada al suelo –continuaron, hasta que Hinomoto lo golpeó en el rostro, el labio de Ranma se llenó de sangre.

-¡Ranma!… -Akane gritó angustiada.

Ranma se incorporó y golpeó en el rostro a Hinomoto, regresándole el golpe, el rostro de Hinomoto sangró también. Combinaron golpes y patadas, derechazos duros y letales, Ranma perdió el equilibrio al ser golpeado en el estómago y pierna derecha, se quejó de una pierna sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre y comenzó a escupir sangre.

-No Ranma… –Akane se acercó a él y se arrodilló para auxiliarlo –¿Ranma estas bien?... para por favor te lo suplico –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Akane no interfieras esto es una pelea entre hombres, tenemos que saldar cuentas, retírate.

-¡Eres un idiota, yo estoy preocupada por ti, estás malherido y tú sólo piensas en pelear! Hinomoto es muy fuerte, él…

-Él no me vencerá, te lo prometo –se incorporó.

Hinomoto enfurecido se acercó violentamente a Ranma, el pelinegro tomó a Akane en brazos y la puso en un lugar seguro.

Akane sólo observaba, veía a ambos hombres heridos, pero sobre todo Ranma estaba muy lastimado, el castaño se acercó a seguir atacando y escuchó la voz de Akane.

-Yamato, te lo suplico, entra en razón, no continúes más con esto… te lo ruego por favor –le suplico ahora al castaño.

El castaño la miró y paró en seco, respiró agitadamente conteniéndose, dominando su furia ante las suplicas de su amada.

-Akane… si tú me lo pides yo lo haré, dejaré de pelear con este infeliz, sólo por ti –la miraba intensamente.

Akane le sonrió agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Yamato, de verdad

Ranma se sintió profundamente humillado y se incorporó al cien por ciento.

-¡Maldito, planeas humillarme delante de Akane, yo no necesito que pares, te haré continuar hasta que no tengas aliento, hoy es la culminación de esta batalla que hemos tenido desde hace años!

Se arrojó abalanzándose con todas sus fuerzas, con un puñetazo cargado de energía directo al estómago de Hinomoto, uno que no pudo esquivar, el castaño, recuperó su furia y se defendió contratacándolo.

-Maldito afeminado era tu oportunidad de huir, creí que aprovecharías la nobleza de Akane y te esconderías en la alcantarilla de donde saliste –decía mientras se golpeaban mutuamente.

-Huh… lo dirás por ti Hinomoto, yo te venceré y jamás volverás a estorbar.

-¡Por favor no sigan!

La pelea continuó, ambos hombres estaban muy exhaustos, muy heridos, Akane les hablaba, pero ellos parecían estar tan ensimismados, hasta que Ranma reunió toda su energía dispuesto a lanzar su ataque más poderoso, mientras Hinomoto empuñaba brutalmente su espada una vez más . Akane los miró a ambos en cámara lenta.

-Listo para morir Hinomoto y no volver a ser un maldito obstáculo entre Akane y yo.

-Lo mismo digo, listo para desaparecer para siempre fenómeno…

Ambos prepararon sus ataques.

-Paren, no peleen más… -sus lágrimas se asomaron ¡BASTAAAAA! –se posicionó entre los dos ambos hombres parando sus ataques en seco.

-¡Akane! –expresaron al unísono, percatándose que pudieron haberla herido de muerte.

-¡Ya basta, tienen siempre que pelear, es absurdo… se dan cuenta que pudieron haberse matado! Mírense, heridos, cubiertos de sangre… ¿en verdad vale la pena?... esto llegó demasiado lejos, la rivalidad de ustedes se convirtió en un riesgo para todos, sé muy bien que están peleando por mi causa, de alguna manera todo esto es mi culpa… pero ya se convirtió en una obsesión luchar entre ustedes sin darse cuenta que no ganaban nada, o acaso creen que el vencedor terminaría conmigo… no soy un objeto, no le pertenezco a ninguno de los dos ni a nadie, peleaban por disputarme, se dan cuenta… ¿y qué hay de lo que yo quiero, se lo han preguntado? no quiero que vuelvan a pelear y sobre todo quiero dejarles muy en claro que desde hoy no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, les pido que borren cualquier esperanza de relación conmigo.

-Pero Akane… –le dijo Ranma.

-Yamato, por favor si de verdad sientes algo por mí vete, hablaré contigo luego –le pidió.

Hinomoto avergonzado, asintió y se marchó.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, no es sano estar juntos Ranma, sólo logramos hacernos daño y creo que yo también te he hecho demasiado daño, sé muy bien que me amas y te amo de eso no tengas la más mínima duda, pero me he dado cuenta que he cometido muchos errores que no podía percibir y con ello he dañado a muchas personas que no lo merecían, sin quererlo te llevé a ti hasta el límite y sin quererlo lastimé profundamente a Hinomoto y no quiero que su alma pura se oscurezca por mi culpa, tenías toda la razón cuando me dijiste que era una cobarde y que no sabía lo que quería, estabas en lo cierto, porque la realidad es que estaba muerta de miedo, a los riesgos, a un nuevo fracaso, a volver a empezar, a sentir dolor, ahora el problema está en mí porque yo no tengo la confianza en mí misma, porque no quiero ser injusta con nadie, hoy aprendí que no siempre sucede lo que nosotros deseamos, lo entendí cuando vi a mi pequeño Touya partir de la mano feliz con su abuelito, yo creía que era la única que podía hacerlo feliz y me equivoqué, había alguien más que lo amaba y que él amaba, entonces entendí que no puedo retener las cosas a mi antojo y que hay situaciones que no podemos controlar y yo no estoy preparada más para una relación ni contigo ni con nadie, mi corazón no está reparado todavía y estoy tomando esta decisión porque es lo mejor para mí y para todos, quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola, lejos de todo y volver a empezar por mí misma… lo siento Ranma, fui muy impulsiva contigo, agradezco todo lo que últimamente has hecho por mí, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte y créeme que me llevo la mejor impresión de ti, pero separarnos nos ayudará a valorar a comprender y no sabemos que suceda, después, pero por ahora necesito ese tiempo a solas, te pido por favor que me comprendas… –se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios con un beso corto, pero lleno de emociones.

-Akane… no te vas a ir ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-No Akane… al menos déjame proponerte una última cosa, prometo que te dejaré ir y ya no intervendré en tus decisiones –le tomó las manos. –Dejaré que te vayas que encuentres tu razón, yo estaré esperándote, en nuestra casa, hace días unos extranjeros visitaron la casa, nuestra casa y me dijeron que se mudaran el próximo año, intentaron convencerme que les vendiera la propiedad, pero me negué, aun así ellos siguen interesados… yo te esperaré en ese tiempo, si tu vuelves a nuestra casa estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos para empezar de nuevo, para casarnos, tener hijos, muchos hijos Akane, pero eso depende de ti, si tú no vuelves eso significa que lo nuestro terminó para siempre y yo lo respetaré, es una promesa, no es que te condicione, pero necesito saber que tengo una esperanza a tu lado.

Akane lo miró con ternura, sus ojos lo decían todo, ambos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, los ojos de Ranma se humedecieron también, no podía evitar que se marchara. Se abrazaron con fuerza, intentando atesorar ese momento en sus memorias, Ranma besó su cabello, impregnándose de su suave aroma.

-Adiós Ranma –finalmente se marchó. Ranma sólo la miró alejarse, mientras su alma se quebraba lentamente.

…

Pasaron unos cuantos días.

Akane pasó a la oficina de Hinomoto.

-Yamato, he venido a despedirme –le dijo seria.

-¿Cómo te vas? –expresó confundido y angustiado.

-Sí he decidido marcharme, no sé si volveré algún día, pero por ahora necesito hacerlo… te agradezco por todas tus atenciones y por hacerme formar parte de este maravilloso lugar, fuiste muy bueno conmigo y eso siempre lo voy a llevar en mi corazón, perdóname por cómo me porté contigo, tu siempre fuiste un gran apoyo para mí y yo sólo logré lastimarte de alguna manera, no fue mi intención en verdad, aquí está mi renuncia y espero que encuentres pronto mi sustituto... –se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla –Muchas gracias por todo Yamato.

-Akane… si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, gracias Akane, gracias a ti por hacer un trabajo estupendo aquí en la asociación y por regalarme tu sonrisa todos los días, para mí, aunque no lo creas eso fue suficiente, jamás pude sacar de tu corazón a Ranma, pero me siento satisfecho, porque podía verte a diario aquí en la asociación… te amo Akane… discúlpame por mis arrebatos, intenté controlarme, pero no es fácil saber que la mujer que amas no te corresponde… y ha sido muy difícil para mí aceptarlo, alguien que siempre "lo ha tenido todo", saber que nunca podrá conseguir lo único que es realmente es importante para él, deseo que tengas buen viaje a donde quiera que vayas –se acercó haciéndole caso a sus impulsos y la abrazó efusivamente, necesitaba hacerlo y Akane dejó que lo hiciera.

Después se marchó, luego que se despidió de los niños.

…

-¿Akane estás segura? aquí está tu familia… -decía su padre entre lagrimones.

-Por favor papá… necesito hacerlo –le pidió.

-Comprendo… a veces no alcanzo a entender que ya creciste y eres toda una mujer, dejaste de ser mi niña, mi pequeña Akane, testaruda e indecisa… está bien hija, respetaré todas tus decisiones.

-Gracias papá –lo besó y lo abrazó.

…

Ranma estaba cortando leña en el bosque, con la mirada perdida.

-" _Akane te marcharás y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, inmediatamente las limpió con el tarso de su mano –Me siento sólo y vacío otra vez, como cuando estaba en esas montañas, sumido en la incertidumbre de que es lo que pasará mañana, si volverás o jamás te volveré a ver… por favor Akane, recuerda lo bueno que vivimos y ojalá comprendas que te necesito en mi vida y que jamás volveré a lastimarte… espero que no me olvides…_ "

" _Es curioso, siempre era yo él que me marchaba, el que tomaba espacios, para entrenar, para pensar o para cualquier cosa, ahora eres tú la que se va… la que se aleja de todo…"_

…

" _Hacer este viaje no es una decisión fácil, pero ahora es necesario, necesito poner mi mente en orden, y valorar lo que en verdad quiero y es mejor para mí, por primera vez quiero tomar una decisión por mí sola… quiero saber lo que es ser independiente, quiero aprender a perdonarme a mí misma, reparar mis faltas y aprender a perdonar, no sé cuánto tiempo esté lejos de casa, pero tomaré el tiempo necesario cuando esté lista antes de regresar… Ranma… no sé si podré seguir firme, sabiendo lo indispensable que eres para mí…"_

…

Akane viajó a Kioto, Azumi le consiguió un buen empleo en un centro de rehabilitación distrital, allí pudo compartir su amor y enseñanza con muchos pequeños…

…

…

Ranma regresó al Dojo, tenía un asunto muy importante que arreglar.

-Que milagro Ranma, hace tanto que no visitas a tu padre –le regaño Genma, mientras terminaba de engullir, unas deliciosas albóndigas de pulpo.

-Siempre que te veo, es lo mismo contigo papá… nunca has sabido hacer más que holgazanear y molestar, se supone que deberías estar dando clases en el Dojo, pero no se puede esperar más de ti.

-Hmph… ¿a que has venido?

-Por supuesto que no he venido a verte a ti, vine a ver a mi mamá y a conversar con el señor Soun.

-¿De qué quieres conversar Ranma? –Salió Soun, de entre el umbral de la puerta –Akane se marchó hace tiempo –le dijo serio.

-Sí lo sé, no he venido a hablar de Akane… he venido a hablar con usted.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó consternado.

-Antes que nada para reiterarle mis disculpas y agradecerle por todo, jamás le agradecí abiertamente su hospitalidad, para conmigo y mis padres, usted nos abrió las puertas de su casa sin más, confiando en nosotros y para ser honestos, creo que nosotros traicionamos su confianza, con todo lo sucedido… me disculpo nuevamente por mis faltas con toda la familia, por todo el daño que le causé a su hija, no puedo justificarme de ninguna manera y quizá no puedo reparar mi culpa, su hija ya no está aquí, pero créame que nunca fue mi intención lastimarlos, decepcionarlos, yo sé que ustedes tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en mi como heredero del Dojo Tendo y quiero proponerle algo, sé que últimamente no va muy bien porque mi papá lo tiene muy descuidado, por ello le ofrezco volver a impartir clases como antes y volver a levantarlo…

-Pero…

-No importa que Akane ya no sea mi esposa, lo quiero hacer por gusto y como pago a la deuda que tengo con ustedes por tantos años de alojamiento sin ninguna paga, pero sobre todo lo hago porque yo los considero parte de mi familia, siempre lo serán pase lo pase –lo miró a los ojos y vio duda en los ojos de Soun –Bueno necesitaba decírselo me marcho y disculpe todas las molestias –se giró para marcharse.

-Ranma… muchas gracias, yo también siempre te he visto como parte de la familia y creo que tienes derecho a ser disculpado y sobretodo porque Akane así lo quería, ella me lo dijo antes de partir a Kyoto, te agradezco tu ayuda y este es tu Dojo, no sabemos si Akane quiera hacerse cargo de él o no, pero creo que no hay mejor representante para nuestra escuela que tú, lo has demostrado y hoy me has demostrado que si eres ese buen muchacho que siempre vi en ti, sólo te quiero preguntar algo.

-Sí dígame…

-¿Amas a mi hija todavía? -Ranma bajó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron en ese instante –Ya veo no necesitas responderme, conozco ya la respuesta le sonrió.

-Nunca creí tener que confesar esto frente a alguien que no fuera mi madre, pero he aprendido muchas cosas en todo este tiempo y una de ellas es a no avergonzarse de los sentimientos… amo a su hija, y la extraño, deseo profundamente volverla a ver una vez más…

…

Pasaron varios meses

…

-Es maravilloso, Nabiki y Kasumi embarazadas otra vez, es muy probable que den a luz al mismo tiempo, tienen un mes ambas –decía muy contenta terminando de leer la carta. –Pero lo que me da más alegría es saber que papá se encuentra mejor, vaya ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y no he ido a verlos, por ahora es imposible tengo mucho trabajo…

…

…

-Es irremediable que te marches ¿verdad? –pregunto la cocinera a su marido.

-Créeme que me duele mucho Ukyo, pero es lo mejor, durante mucho tiempo intenté obtener tu amor, pero no pude conseguirlo, sólo sufres a mi lado, porque deseas estar con él y no conmigo, yo no puedo reemplazarlo, yo no puedo ser él, lo siento

Los ojos de la bella castaña se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Konatsu…

-Pero lo que más me duele es que no me hayas dicho que no deseabas tener hijos conmigo –le mostró las cajas de pastillas anticonceptivas vacías que la cocinera guardaba bajó el colchón.

-Perdóname Konatsu, es que no me sentía preparada y yo…

-Simplemente no querías tener hijos de alguien que nunca amaste –le sonrió triste –No te preocupes Ukyo jamás sentiría rencor por ti, sabes muy bien que te amo y por lo mismo te dejo en libertad… te deseo mucha suerte… adiós –se marchó.

-Konatsu… estoy sola otra vez -se echó a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

…

…

Shampoo miraba el horizonte, perdida y sumergida en la más letal y amarga soledad, desde hace meses que no podía expresar ni articular una sola palabra, estaba condenada de por vida por incumplir las leyes de su tribu, desterrada en las fronteras de su tribu, en los más inhóspitos y sórdidos sitios, donde no tenía contacto humano alguno, sus labios fueron sellados como lo marcaba la ley.

…

…

Ranma levantó nuevamente el Dojo y secretamente ayudado por su madre, canalizó el resto de su dinero para cubrir los gastos de salud de Soun de por vida, evidentemente su fortuna se extinguió, sobreviviendo de las ganancias compartidas del Dojo.

…

…

-Hijo necesito hablar contigo –pidió Nodoka. El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-He tomado una decisión, no sabes cuánto me apena y si mi padre viviera, seguro se volvería a morir… pero en verdad es algo que deseo hacer hijo.

-Habla mamá…

-He decidido divorciarme de tu padre –soltó sin más.

-Mmm ya veo… pero ¿por qué te apenas?... te felicito mamá, debiste hacerlo desde hace mucho.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que para una mujer como yo, criada en un seno machista eso era casi un sacrilegio, con todo lo que pasó me di cuenta que no era demasiado tarde para mí, para hacer algo por mí… cometí muchos errores en mi vida por mi ignorancia y mi sumisión, por eso me perdí de tus mejores años mi amor –sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes –Nunca debí dejar que te llevara lejos de mí, eras sólo un bebé… me siento culpable y responsable, porque no pude educarte como hubiera querido.

-Mamá… ya no te agobies más, tienes toda la razón mi papá dista mucho de ser un buen padre, pero ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz como mejor te parezca –le limpió las lágrimas.

-Hijo…

-Sé muy bien que mientras estuve en China, todo el dinero que te mandé el viejo lo apostó en casinos y se lo bebió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco demasiado bien a mi padre, ahora entiendo porque nunca compraste una nueva casa o algo especial para ti, porque ese dinero lo mandaba para ti.

-Pues que le podemos hacer él es así.

-Y nunca va a cambiar, agradezco haberte encontrado, porque eso me ayudó a ser una mejor persona –Ranma la abrazó y la consoló.

…

…

Un año después

Ranma limpió la casa y preparó una deliciosa cena, l momento del plazo se cumplió, ese día sería el recomienzo o el final de su relación con Akane. Espero impaciente sentado en la sala, observando sin parpadear la puerta, imaginando una y otra vez que Akane se aparecía otra vez, veía su rostro, sus finas facciones y sus ojos luminosos encantados por una gran sonrisa, la imaginaba como la dejó hace un año. Espero durante horas, muchas horas, hasta que la luna emergió y hasta que el sol nació de nuevo. Akane no apareció y su fe y esperanzas se derrumbaron, lo invadió la tristeza y la desesperación, eso significaba que Akane no volvería y que él tendría que renunciar irremediablemente a ella, le había hecho una promesa y la tendría que cumplir, aunque eso significara el dolor más profundo, tomó su fotografía y la acarició suavemente…

-Akane, ¿Por qué no volviste a mí? Acaso ya me olvidaste… no sabes cuánto deseo volver a verte sólo una vez más te extraño marimacho, te extraño tanto –sus ojos se humedecieron y su semblante ensombreció. No durmió.

…

Al día siguiente los extranjeros llegaron a la propiedad.

-Sigo pensando que es hermosa esta casa, ya se cumplió el plazo de espera, podría vendérnosla ya, mi esposa está muy entusiasmada –expresó el hombre con acento inglés.

Ranma los miró a ambos ilusionados, tomados de la mano, felices, una pareja madura, pero muy enamorada, inevitablemente recordó a Akane y la expresión en su rostro lleno de alegría, cuando le mostró la casa y le dijo que sería suya… cerró los ojos atesorando esa escena en su mente y reflexionó unos segundos.

-No está en venta.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-No está en venta, está casa es de mi esposa y siempre será así, estaré esperándola, aun así si ella decide no volver jamás…

…

…

Akane, decidió tomarse unos días de descanso, trabajaba demasiado incluso los fines de semana, le iba muy bien en su trabajo, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba hacer una pausa… vacacionó en una hermosa playa, mientras caminaba observaba las olas del mar, como se mecían suavemente y se recogían entre la arena… entonces todos sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

.

 _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia,_ _  
_ _Porque tú y yo la escribimos._ _  
_ _Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa,_ _  
_ _Porque aún existe la gente que odia a quien toca la gloria._ __

 _Sólo tú y yo aceptamos el viaje,_ _  
_ _Desde que nos conocimos._ _  
_ _Que venga el mundo a juzgar al que ama,_ _  
_ _A quién necesitaba,_ _  
_ _Y que no tiene remedio de ser,_ _  
_ _Lo que no se esperaba._ __

 _Respira lento,_ _  
_ _Regresa el tiempo,_ _  
_ _Que yo de amarte,_ _  
_ _No me arrepiento._ _  
_ _Lo que vivimos,_ _  
_ _Fue tan sincero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quise,_ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._ __

 _¿Y quién se queda lo que construimos?_ _  
_ _Y lo que nos destruimos._ _  
_ _Que venga aquel invisible valiente,_ _  
_ _A borrar tu pasado._ _  
_ _Que venga y quite el calor de los besos,_ _  
_ _Que daban mis labios._ _  
_ _Que desdibuje en tus sábanas blancas,_ _  
_ _Los días y las noches,_ _  
_ _Y después vaya a comprarse una vida._ __

 __

 _Y que lo nuestro,_ _  
_ _Se quede nuestro,_ _  
_ _Que yo de amarte,_ _  
_ _No me arrepiento._ _  
_ _Lo que vivimos_ _  
_ _Fue tan sincero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quise._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._ _  
_ _Cuánto te quiero._

Todo en su mente tenía un nombre:

 _-_ Ranma…

…

…

De pronto vio a un viejo amigo que caminaba desorientadamente como de costumbre…

-Ryoga…

-Akane….

-Hola como has estado, cuanto tiempo –le sonrió.

-Estoy trabajando aquí…

-¿En serio?

-Sí ¿y tu?

-Vine de vacaciones

-Tú sola y Ranma…

-Bueno él y yo terminamos hace tiempo y…

-Pero pensé que habían arreglado sus diferencias.

-No, desafortunadamente, ocurrieron muchas cosas y terminamos divorciándonos –la melancolía la invadió.

-Tú lo amas ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Sí tu lo amas todavía.

-Bueno yo… sí todavía lo amo.

-Y ese estúpido de Ranma también ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero quizá sí, no lo sé.

-Mmm –se rascó la barbilla, el muchacho entendió a grandes rasgos un poco de todo lo que pasaba. –Akane, hace tiempo, llegué por accidente al Dojo y encontré a Ranma, fue hace como unos tres meses, supongo y me pude dar cuenta que el espera ansioso a que vuelvas.

-Ryoga…

-¿Crees que esas diferencias, sean más fuertes que lo que ustedes dos sienten el uno por el otro, que acaso lo que paso es más fuerte que todo?

Esas palabras la habían dejado helada… como era posible que en unos minutos pudiera ver claro, lo que no vio durante un año, ella misma se había cerrado y se acorazó sin dejar que sus sentimientos pudieran hacerla tomar una decisión, se recordó a ella misma hablando con Ryoga hace años, diciéndole que no importaba que lucharía y estaría siempre al lado de Ranma, porque ella lo amaba…

-Gracias Ryoga… muchas gracias.

…

…

Era domingo Ranma estaba entrenando en el jardín, cerca de los cerezos que cuidaba con tanto esmero. Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Seguro era su madre, últimamente lo visitaba muy seguido.

-Ya voy un momento -entró y cerró las puertas corredizas, giró la perilla para abrir.

-Ranma…

El pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo, parpadeó varias veces para corroborar de que no fuera una ilusión como tantas veces, pero ella, era Akane, su Akane, ella era real y estaba justo en frente de él a menos de medio metro.

-A-Akane… -sus palabras se congelaron no sabía que más decir, afortunadamente ella tomó la palabra.

-Ranma… yo vine… porque –comenzó casi a tartamudear, por los nervios y la emoción que sintió al verlo, otra vez su corazón palpitó fuertemente lleno de felicidad de añoranza, de ilusión. –Porque… entendí que… por fin he comprendido que he sido muy egoísta y orgullosa y el amor no tiene cabida para esos sentimientos, pasamos por tantas situaciones terribles, tantas mentiras, engaños, venganzas, tanto dolor y de alguna forma sobrevivimos a todo eso, nuestro amor sobrevivió porque es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que todo lo que nos separó, después de todo este tiempo lo único que te puedo decir es que te amo Ranma y que ya no quiero ir a ningún otro más, encontré mi razón, una razón para quedarme aquí para siempre y esa razón eres tú … perdóname Ranma por haberte hecho esperar tanto –bajó la mirada apenada –No sé si todavía en tu corazón haya un espacio para mí.

Ranma completamente sorprendido, captó por fin las palabras de Akane, no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se lanzó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca lo había hecho, después pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Por supuesto que hay lugar en mi corazón para ti y siempre lo habrá marimacho… te amo –la besó en los labios como nunca antes lo había hecho, un beso largo que se prolongó hasta el amanecer, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

…

…

Un mes después

-Bueno fue buena idea trabajar duro ¿no crees?, además del préstamo de Nabiki -decía el pelinegro tomado de la mano con Akane, ambos habían viajado a una isla paradisiaca.

-Sí tienes razón, aunque no debiste aceptar los intereses de Nabiki son muy elevados -decía entre risas.

\- No te preocupes, además este viaje vale la pena –se arrodilló, Akane lo miró sorprendida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. – Tu sabes que no sé cómo expresarme adecuadamente, en eso soy muy torpe, pero allí va –respiró profundo y sacó una pequeña cajita, de allí extrajo el anillo de tallo que le había dado hace varios años. -Akane Tendo aceptarías casarte una vez más conmigo, te prometo que esta vez, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, me esforzaré día día por ser un buen esposo para ti, sé que no será fácil, mi carácter es difícil y el tuyo más, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo todo por ti, porque no quiero volver a pasar ni un solo día de mi vida lejos de ti, todo lo que nos pasó sirvió para valorar todo, para darme cuenta que durante mucho tiempo cometí muchos errores y no quiero cometerlos más, lo único que yo realmente deseo es estar contigo marimacho… te amo –la miraba sonrojado y muy enamorado.

Akane lo abrazó y terminaron besándose, ambos caminaban felices por la playa, cuando de pronto Ranma sacó de un bolsillo un frasquito envuelto en una tela china.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Akane curiosa.

-Hace unos meses me llegó a la casa, me lo envió Shampoo, es Nannichuan –lo miró fijamente –Pero sabes una cosa, ya no me importante –estiró el brazo para arrojarlo al mar.

-¿Pero que piensas hacer? -Akane le detuvo el brazo.

-Por todo eso, el enorme deseo de vencer mi maldición, comenzó todo, nos alejamos, nos utilizaron… además entendí que a ti no te importa, así que si a ti no te importa, a mi tampoco

-Pero Ranma, aprovéchalo, te lo mereces.

El muchacho sonrió y lo arrojó a la orilla del mar.

-¡Pero acaso estás loco! –Akane se lanzó por él. Ranma la miró preocupado y fue detrás de ella.

-¡Tú estás loca!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Pudiste haberte ahogado –la tomó de la cintura sacándola de las aguas –la regañaba en su forma de mujer, sujetándola en sus brazos.

-Porque no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad, de obtener lo que has anhelado, durante tanto tiempo.

-Tonta, lo que más he anhelado, ya lo tengo a mi lado

Akane se ruborizó y le vertió la botellita al de la trenza.

La transformación fue súbita y no supieron en que momento una ola los envolvió y los arrastró unos cuantos metros mar adentro, Ranma era un hombre, ya no había rastros de la pelirroja.

-¡Ranma!… -comenzó a reir feliz.

-¡Akane, funcionó!…- empezó a reírse a carcajadas –¡Funcionó mírame, mírame! –gritaba de felicidad.

Ranma… -el sosteniéndola aun en brazos la besó y comenzó a jugar con ella en el agua.

…

 _Hace tantos años que no disfrutaba, de la frescura del agua del mar, sin transformarme, ahora estoy nadando en ella, siendo yo, mi felicidad ahora es completa, tengo todo lo que siempre anhelé, pero sobre todo recuperé a Akane… mi marimacho, el sabor a despedida me abandonó…_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO DURANTE ESTOS 35 CAPÍTULOS CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE EN LO PERSONAL, DISFRUTÉ MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLA, LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, CADA UNO DE ELLOS FUE SIEMPRE LEÍDO, LES AGRADEZCO SU TIEMPO Y AGRADEZCO TAMBIÉN A LOS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS Y AQUELLOS QUE AUNQUE NO DEJARON COMENTARIO SIGUIERON FIELMENTE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CADA CAPÍTULO FUE ESCRITO CON EL CORAZÓN, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO Y HABER DEJADO ALGUNA HUELLITA EN SU CORAZÓN, ESE ES EL FIN DESPUÉS DE TODO.**_

 _ **CADA PERSONAJE TUVO UNA HISTORIA, AL FINAL LOS QUE DAÑARON PAGARON COMO DEBÍAN Y NUETSROS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, MADURARON Y EVOLUCIONARON, LOS HICE SUFRIR MUCHO, PERO LES SIRVIÓ PARA APRENDER LAS LECCIONES DE LA VIDA, QUE SÓLO FALLANDO Y EQUIVOCANDOSE ES COMO LOGRAMOS CAMBIAR Y MEJORAR COMO SERES HUMANOS, TRATÉ DE HUMANIZARLOS Y PENSAR EN ELLOS EN COMO REACCIONARÍAN FRENTE A ESAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DESESPERADO MUCHO CON SUS ACTITUDES. MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES LOS QUIERO Y HASTA LUEGO. SALUDOS.**_

 _ **ATTE:**_

 _ **JANETH GONZÁLEZ**_ _ ****_


End file.
